The Unity of Opposites
by Malbsession
Summary: 'Give me a chance Granger. Let me save you this time.' Dramione DM/HG
1. Proloque

_The Unity of Opposites._

Prologue

That night was a little bit different than usual. The rain was echoing in the dark. Waves were covering the silent sea and someone could only see the foam that had replaced the dark blue waters. The cold wind could easily froze your bones. The waves maniacally touching the surface of the tower that stood tall and unbreakable, in the middle of the wild sea – the only place in the whole Wizarding World that no one would like to go in.

The stone walls still looked unattached from the amount of water. All around the cloudy sky, Dementors were flying making sure that no one would leave that place. Their dead nature kept them awake for ever.

In a small, sightless cell with no door or windows, hidden well down in the bottom of the sea, where Azkaban was, in a forbidden area of the tower, there was a kneeling man. His hands were in cuffs hanging on air, attached to the walls, by big, heavy, iron chains that Kingsley had brought from the Muggles. All around the chains, there was a thick black dust, something that Severus Snape had discovered for that specific prisoner.

His legs were covered in another black dust, so he could feel paralyzed all the time. His long dark hair was covering his face, something that he hated. His eyes were full of anger and madness, but still shinning in the dark.

He breathed in and out trying to relax himself. His eyes scanned the room to see if he was missing something. Five years in that cell, he had memorized ever brick and slot in the walls – every emotion. He now knew that he was full of anger and terror.

He hated being in there, treated like an animal, and he promised to himself that he would run after that little bitch who put him in, and take his revenge.

He started to mumble a long lost spell, and he took a big breath, taking in all the thick black dust from his chains. His head started to feel dizzy and his eyes turned black after some seconds of breathing. His chest was burning by the time he finished. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again there were back to his normal color.

He let his breath out, pointing it to his iron holds. The chains started to melt and his hands fell to his sides. He was feeling numb and he took his time trying to catch his breath from the spell. He had to use magic in some time now and he was feeling rather weak.

He stayed there, his hands still numb, trying to put his mind in order. He spoke the spell one more time and breathed in all the dust that was in his legs.

His body fell on the wet floor making a sound. He had no control of his arms and legs. He closed his eyes in defeat and tried to move his fingers. When that failed his eyes made contact with the melted iron that was on the floor next to him.

He mumbled something again and it turned into water. He was feeling dizzy by the lack of magic use and the strength of the spell. He licked some of the drinkable water and passed out.

He didn't knew how long he was sleeping, but when he opened his eyes, he could move his legs and arms. He tried to stand up, but he was feeling weak. He put himself on the wall, and he felt his back hurting against the wet stone. He breathed in and out multiple times trying to find his strength. His hands were still numb, but at least he could move them. He put his fingers to his stern missing the feeling of the necklace he used to wear.

His jaw tighten and he stood up with determination. He was feeling angry with himself. How did he fell for her charm and allowed her to lock him in? He tighten his fist. Inside him there was still some of the dust that he removed from his legs earlier. He was full of anger at that point and he breathed out the dust pointing one of the walls.

The cold water busted in his cell from the hole he created and he started to panic. He didn't knew he was under the water. He extended his arms feeling the victorious cold water covering his half naked body. Even if he wasn't strong enough, he apparate moments before the Dementors reached his cell.

The Gullible Demon had been escaped.


	2. Chapter One Unnoticed

_The Unity Of Opposites_

Chapter One

 _Unnoticed_

''Steele!'' Draco shouted and ran towards his friend.

One of the Death Eaters seemed to notice it and ran towards Draco putting his hands around his sides and putting him down. Draco felt his back aching from the fall.

The Death Eater placed himself on top of him, making Draco unable to move. His eyes fell to Draco's wand on the ground.

''Accio!'' the Death Eater shouted and he grabbed it at once.

He looked at it, examining the structure. He appreciated the thin wood with the metal base - the silver dragon moving his tongue from side to side. Its emerald eyes shining under the morning light.

He rose his brow and broke it in the middle - a bright silver light shown at once, only to vanish in thin air. He threw the pieces away having a weird smile on his face.

 _Fuck_! Draco thought, as the Death Eater's fist landing on his face. That hurt - not only his pride. Draco's jaw tightened and with a quick move, he hit his nose with his forehead.

If that scarred him for life he would kill him with his own hands. He couldn't risk walking around the Ministry with a scar. There was room for one Harry Potter.

The Death Eater seemed to lose his senses for some seconds and Draco took his chance, turned him around and started to hit him in the face, multiple times, hard, until he lost his senses completely.

He sighed. He was feeling his hand burning strangely pleasant. Was it the adrenaline or the way his heart was beating for revenge these days?

His eyes fell at the man who had fallen unconscious, and his mind snapped - he was on a mission.

The blood on the face of the Death Eater made him feel disgusted. He was a Malfoy - having the blood of Death Eater in his hand was something he should have used to it by now.

His eyes landed to himself. His trousers, covered in dust, his shined Oxfords shoes having drops of blood. He leaned down to clean his trousers and he frowned.

His fingers, covered with red liquid, were shaken a bit. He shook his hand, disgusted. He took a big breath to relax himself.

''Malfoy behind you!'' he heard and he turned around to see the pointing wand of the other Death Eater and his friend down in the ground, wounded.

He cursed under his tongue - he thought that his partner would have arrested him by now. Was he drunk again? He surely looked a little out of his normal outgoing character.

He made a note to himself to ask him not to drink before a mission - _like he will ever take my words for good,_ he thought and he looked at the wicked eyes of the man in front of him.

''Stand.'' he said to Draco with a harsh voice, and he did, slowly.

He was trying to find out a way to walk out of it without further injury. He punched him in the face and Draco cursed him in his mind.

What was with the punches today? Was everyone under the impression that his perfectly bone structure face needed a makeover?

Draco ran his hand through his nose, to find out that he was bleeding. He rose his brow and looked at him dangerously. The Death Eater grabbed him from his jacket and pulled him towards him.

He pushed him to the wall, and Draco felt his back aching once again. The man put his forearm on Draco's neck and pushed it hard, making it hard to breath.

''Hard to be underpowered heh?''

''I would not suggest you to credited that.'' he said to him and he gave him his famous smirk.

''Funny man you became Malfoy.'' he said, pushing his forearm even more. ''Tell me, how Lucius took the news?'' he added and Draco's smirk disappeared from his face.

He narrowed his eyes to him, but he didn't seem to feel his anger. How dared him speaking his father's name without any fear?

''Do you want to talk about my personal life? Cause is really the thing I enjoy the most.'' he said and the Death Eater pushed him harder into the wall.

''How did you find us?'' he asked him and Draco started to laugh.

''It wasn't that hard actually. You are rather inattentive.'' he said and he felt his wand pushing him in his stomach. ''You left me a bunch of clues, not mentioning your trades with the Norwegian Dragons. You brought that to yourselves.''

''You little - ''

''Petrificus Totalus!'' Steele spoke and the man fell on Draco's feet. ''Nice stalling mate.'' he said and Draco nodded.

He looked at his hand still being covered in blood and looked back at Steele. He had a bad bruise on his left eye and blood was running from his lip.

Steele extended his hand and gave to Draco, his two pieces wand. He looked at it with sad eyes. That was this fourth wand he had to change this month.

''Let's bring those two back to the Ministry now, shall we?'' he said and they apparated.

* * *

It was until he heard his own owl flying inside of his office back in the Ministry when he realized the time. A small piece of parchment fell to his lap.

 _You are late._ That was all that was written on it. He sighed and he threw the paper in the trash not wanting to think what was about to follow.

His mother asked for his presense. He hated the way she was forcing him to see her. This time of his life, he just wanted to be alone.

He felt the need to be. The past years were the hardest of his life. He looked at the unfinished report on his desk trying to stop his mind from thinking the past.

He didn't want to be trapped into the memories of his younger self. A self that he so much needed to forget. His words, his actions, his life.

Wasn't that the point of growing up? Thinking about your life's choices and trying to change? To become a better you?

A sarcastic smile shown to his beautiful, well formed lips. There were times that he felt his life was not his - that he was living someone else's choices, someone else's beliefs.

He looked back at his unfinished report. His emotions were not something that he needed to feel right now. He had to be like stone - like he learned to be so many years ago.

He sighed, making his heart sink more into the deep cold waters of depression and loneliness. His eyes fell to the piece of paper still on his desk.

He had to finish it, and give it to Kingsley, then he could go home. Nine past ten. He took a big breath and he took the quill back to his hand.

He wasn't supposed to work this late, but it was something that he used to do. He looked at his big eagle owl and pet him a little.

He was feeling tired and all he wanted to do was to go to his home, take a hot bath and sleep. _Sleep_ he thought and he snorted.

He couldn't remember the last time he had slept well. The last time he closed his eyes and dreamed of something beautiful and not his nightmares.

He put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and sqeezed it a bit. The bleeding had stopped, but he was still hurting, a small headache made his eyes feel watery.

Suddenly he felt angry. It wasn't that he never had been punched before, he did – like that time Granger had punched him, but that man broke him his whole nose.

And that nurse - clearly she had never healed a royal's nose before. He shouldn't be hurting this much should he?

He made a note to himself to find Madam Pomfrey and offered her a place at the Minstry's Hospital - or maybe giving her some students to guide.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His eyes fell to his report - again. This was the thing he hated the most - giving every detail to the Ministry.

Draco knew that the Ministry's secrets were bigger than every little secret he discovered to his father's office when he was gone.

He knew that the Ministry had every right to hide something - but Draco's nature was to discover, and right now, the only thing that he needed was closure.

Maybe that was the reason why he offered his services to the Auror's Department. He needed expiation. He needed his life to start over, perhaps at the moment he fucked everything up.

He started to write down everything that happened in that alley in the Wizarding London, and the reason why his partner had to froze that Death Eater.

He was sure that Steele hadn't finished his report – following the bureaucracy wasn't his style completely, but he couldn't blame him.

Steele was one of the greatest, he sure had enough following orders and playing the good soldier anymore.

He looked at the paper in front of him and put his signature at the end, with his green ink. A satisfying smile shown on his face.

Secretly he loved the way his signature was giving out a sophisticated, full of ambition and confident vibe - it was the only thing he knew he still had.

He stood up and he grabbed his Auror's blazer from the chair in front of him. He put it on - the Malfoy symbol next to his Auror's badge, stood proud and undeniable strong.

He took the folder with the names of the Death Eaters that they arrested and he walked out of his office, having a rather sleepy face.

From the beginning of this day, he was feeling particulary weird. He had a certain chill in his bones - the kind he used to have when the dark days of his past were still alive.

What was happening today in his mind? Memories of the time he so much needed to forget was coming back like it was a movie.

He tightened his jaw, forcing himself to shout out this kind of thinking. He had no time for this.

* * *

The usually crowded halls of the Ministry were now empty. There was no one there - not even that kind man who was offering tea had long gone now.

Small lights were floating above his head, showing him his way. He was feeling weird - like something had happened, something that was making him being aware of the empty Ministry.

He felt his feet moving faster. Was this some kind of a magic trick? He turned to the next corner and the golden elevator opened its doors at once.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he called the name of Kingley's office. The new voice system was something that he liked.

Was it Grangers that made it happen? Well, she was smart, but this - this was something brilliant. He smirked, thinking that she might know that.

The golden doors opened wide, and the elegant entrance of the floor appeared. Heavy art, with some special after-war portraits were all around the room.

Every time that he happened to be around, it gave him the same feeling - guilt. Why wouldn't it? He was still feeling like he should have done more.

Walking in the hallway, he looked at his feet, not wanting his eyes to fall to any of the faces in the painting. He passed by Mrs Dosters office, pieces of parchments were coming and going from her private Tube.

The distant sound of the Minister's secretary stamp falling to every new parchment in her office made him take his eyes off it.

Looking at his feet again, he walked outside Kinglsey's office and he looked at the shut door. He knocked it once, calling his name, but no answer came.

He knew that Kingsley was always staying late, but was it that late? He looked at the big clock Mrs Dosters had behind her desk and he frowned.

''Kingsley?'' he called his name knocking the door once more.

He waited some seconds - his mind brought the idea with him wanted to be alone, but his hand raised up again, knocking at the wooden door.

Not knowing why he had this panic feeling in his heart, he put his hand on the handle and he took a big breath.

Even if he was feeling uncomfortable being on another's personal space alone, he opened the door cowardly, seeing the empty room.

His eyes scanned the room - the warmth from the fireplace hugged his face and hands, as his feet drove him inside the Minister's office.

Leaving the door half opened, he held tighter his folder, fearing that Kingsley might have spelled his privates - could he blame him? The man was the definition of secret himself.

He laughed in his head, he surely lost his mind this day - if he wanted to be honest with himself, this day was not his favourite - at all.

The leather sofa next to the fireplace felt like whispered his name, as his eyelashes felt heavy at that moment. He cleared his throat, not wanting to think about sleep.

His evening will be much longer than he wanted - maybe a glass of his favourite firewhiskey could do the trick, he thought and he sighed.

Spending time with his mother was not on his top choice - and if it could be no choice at all he would be much happier.

Walking towards his desk, he noticed that he has never been alone to Kingsley's office, and he had this feeling - a very well known feeling of every teenage boy who has been sent to the headmaster's office.

He felt a shiver going down his spine - maybe he needed that time off that Kingsley offered him some days ago. He looked at his folder - no, he had a goal set.

A goal that could make him sleep better at night - and if not better, at least longer. He cleared his throat, not wanting to think about it.

His eyes fell on top of the desk where the Law Department's stamp was proudly placed on a piece of parchment. He took it in his hand - Hermione Granger, he read the perfect signature.

A smirk appeared on his lips - he should have expected that, that woman was everywhere these days. He left the parchment aside, and he put his folder on top of hers.

He wrote a brief note for him to find in the morning and he fixed his Auror's blazer on his firm body. _Good_ , he thought and he looked at the empty room again. Now he can finally rest.

Turning around to leave, his grey eyes fell at one of the paintings in the room. He frowned and he looked around him, making sure that he was indeed alone in there.

Not knowing how, or why, his feet lead him in front of the painting - his eyes taking in every detail that he swore he could see.

Two men, holding a unicorn, in a wild field. Colours of dark green, grey and black battling for dominance. His sceptical eyes found interest in this bizarre beauty.

Was this painting that dark? he thought and he took another step closer, watching the way the two men fought with the unicorn.

Clouds were gathering in the painted sky, the once calm and peacefull unicorn was now upset, and one of the men had blood running down his mouth.

Draco felt like it was more than alive - he felt like it was holding a burden, something that could only be seen by his eyes.

A weird feeling caught up with him. What was that? He could even hear the desperate sounds of the unicorn trying to be free from their hold. Draco's brows frowned.

He felt like the time had frozen, like there was a banner around the existence of time and him at that moment. He couldn't move his eyes away.

Was that painting spelled? His mind was warning him to leave the room, that was not his place to be right now - but his heart was beating steady.

He was feeling like he was the unicorn - he was the one that he was trying to be free - and suddenly he couldn't breath.

''Securus?'' he whispered without any breath.

At once, the colours of the painting started to melt. The blue, the white with the yellow and the green, started to fall down forming a ball of mixed colours.

Draco started to feel panic taking over him. The ball was growing up dangerously fast. He took a step back, and he rose his eyes, seeing the empty painting.

The colours were all gone and in the middle of it there was a black folder. Its ends were held by thick gold strings that created four knots at the edges of the paining.

Draco's eyes widened, but then he relaxed as a weird certain feeling of safety filled his body. At once, the ball of colours was big enough to touch his legs.

He extended his hand to grab the folder and then walked away from it, feeling the need to protect himself. The ball exploded making no sound and Draco closed his eyes.

He awkwardly opened his left eye, feeling a small anxiety attack ready to catch up with him - but the room was clean and the painting had back all of its colours.

His lips fell apart and he watched at his hands - the black folder had another thick gold string, creating a riddon on the side.

Draco exhaled loudly, not knowing why he took it. A thought of what could possibly Kingsley hiding made him fear for his life.

Looking around him again, he made sure that he was still alone in the room, even if something was telling him he wasn't.

He didn't dare to move for some time as his eyes were stuck on the painting. The unicorn was once again calm, and the men were happy again.

No blood was running down one's man's mouth and the sky was clean again - a bright sun was shining above them, no wind to play along with the calm field.

 _What kind of a spell was that?_ he thought and he looked at the painting for one last time. He tightened his hold around the folder and he took some steps back.

His ass hit the back of one of the chairs and he jumped out a bit. ''Fuck.'' he said and he walked pass it to sit.

Watching the riddon, he gently grabbed one of the ends and untied it. At once, the black folder turned to beige and in the middle appeared a name.

''Damion Stohard Nehone?'' he read and he frowned.

He had heard that last name before but he couldn't remember where. His mind was starting to wonder in the pages of his past.

Was it a person that was working with his father? His mother, maybe? Blank words of conversations and faces were popping out of his dark memories to enlighten this moment.

He sat there, reading his whole birth certificate, but when he turned the page, he found his death certificate. His brows frowned more.

What was it with the spell and the secrecy if he was dead? He looked at the date and it was 1951.

 _What in Merlin's name did he do to deserve that kind of privacy?_ Draco thought and he turned the page with his academic studies and he found his picture.

His eyes narrowed at once. A black haired, square-headed man with blue eyes and a very wicked gaze, wearing handmade black sewn clothing, was standing in Wizengamot court.

He looked at the picture for some time, but he couldn't recognize the man - but then why the name sound so familiar to his ears? He left the picture aside and he continued reading his file.

 _Ex Voldemort follower, left Wizarding London in 1951 and came back in 1989 – wait. Haven't he died in 1951?_ He took his death certificate in his hand and read it again.

 _S_ omething wasn't right here, and as Draco's mind was starting to put the new information in order, he noticed that he didn't like the way this information were placed.

 _Who is that man? And why such the secrecy of his file?_ he thought and he turned the page to find out a list of women's names.

He couldn't recognize any of it, only the name of the Parkinson's. _Lorran Parkinson. Did Pansy have a sister? And why her name is in his file?_

His eyes scanned the photo of Nehone again. Where did he hear that name before? He turned the last page to find out Nehone's sentence.

 _Life time in Azkaban_ was all that was written on it. At the end of the parchment there were three signatures that he could easily recognize everywhere.

Kingsley's, Warlock's and Granger's. Granger's? He was feeling like they haven't invited him to the party. How can Granger knows something that he can't?

''What are you doing Malfoy?'' he heard the man's voice coming out of his mouth strong and he jumped a little.

''Kingsley, shit.'' he said and looked at his hands where the file was. ''I - ''

''How did you find this?'' he said, walking towards him and looking rather unpleasant.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Kingsley was about to lose his patience and he grabbed him by his collar, pulling him up from the chair.

The file fell from his hands to the floor - all the papers spread around the dark marble waiting for someone to gather them.

''Malfoy!'' he yelled at him and they were nose to nose.

''I do not know Kingsley!'' he said and he pushed him away but Kingsley grabbed him again.

He could see that he wasn't in the mood for games and his eyes were rather intimidating. A small shiver made its presence to his whole spine.

He was always feeling small in front of the man that was running the Wizarding Ministry. It was a man that had the respect of everyone in the world they were living.

Including Draco's - who was not only seeing him as the man in charge, but the past years he became a second father to him.

Even if he didn't want to accept that, he allowed him to help him overcome difficulties that made him slow his own progress.

''I came to give you this..'' he said, taking Kingsley's hands off him, fixing his Auror's blazer and pointing the report's file he put on his desk.

''..then, my eyes got sight of your painting and I felt my mind being.. sucked!'' he said and Kingsley frowned with the way he was talking.

''My lips said a word that I have never used before, and - and it appeared! The folder appeared.'' he finished and he looked at the man standing in front of him.

Kingsley looked at him - his grey eyes were painted with a shade of fear he had never seen before. He took his eyes off him and scanned the floor to see the folder.

The gold string fell from it and it was now, aside from Nehone's photo forming the capital S. He looked at Draco again and he narrowed his eyes.

He knelt down on the floor, gathering the papers of the folder. When the picture of the man in the court was on his hands, Kingsley grabbed it.

He was now looking at him suspiciously, not believing that something like this happened and his eyes fell to Nehone's face. The cold gaze of his, could make even him feel a little weird.

His brows frowned. How Draco could break a spell that Hermione Granger herself had made? How is that even possible? How did he do that?

''You mean to tell me that no one brought it to you?'' he asked him, his jaw tightened, his eyes never leaving his.

Draco could feel his anger to every bone of his body - but there was something more than anger. Was it fear? Stress? He could only guess with that man.

''I do not even have the slightest knowledge of that man.'' he calmly said to him and Kingsley seemed to relax a little.

He walked fast to the door, looking outside making sure that they were alone and closed it. He walked to his desk and sat on the big leather chair.

He waved at the fine carved glasses, he used to have on a thin, tall stand, and they flew towards him. With a quick spell, the glasses filled up on their own.

He offered one to Draco, who was looking at him like he had never seen him before. He extended his hand and he took the glass. The dark liquid was giving him the desire to drink.

He put the glass to his lips and took a good sip. _That was not a firewhiskey_ _was it?_ he wondered and he liked the way it burned his throat slowly.

He knew that this was the Muggle drink that was making its own entrance to the Wizarding society. He looked at it again - perhaps the Muggles were up to something good as well.

With the corner of his eye, he saw the sceptical face of Kinglsey. In all these years that he knew him, it was the first time, that the old wizard was quiet for so long.

He started to prepare himself for the worst. Maybe he would start yelling soon. Why wouldn't he? He had found something that he hid on purpose.

''There are times that I forget you are not your father.'' he said taking him off guard.

Draco seemed to relax a little bit - but he was still having a small shiver going up and down his spine, giving him the need to run away from him.

''It is understandable, I believe that this..'' he said and his eyes landed to the file that Draco had put on his desk ''..must always be a secret.'' he whispered.

Draco's brows frowned. What kind of a man he thought he was? He certainly wouldn't owl every reporter in the Wizarding World and tell them what he found.

''Can you keep it like that?'' he asked him and Draco nodded after some seconds.

What else he could do? His curiosity was at its highest levels. He wanted to know more about the mystery man that had Kingsley's attention. Dead or not.

''Who is he?'' Draco asked after some time of silence.

''It's a secret that I never should have taken on my own. Have you read the whole file?''

''Wasn't that difficult. There is hardly any information in there.'' he said with a snort and looked at the disapproving eyes of Kingsley.

''This you are wrong. There are enough.'' he said, raising his brows.

''A birth and a death certificate, a photo and some names are not enough.''

''True. But it isn't nothing either.'' he said and Draco looked at his feet.

''Why is Granger's signature in that sentence?'' he asked, feeling intimidating by the old wizard.

''Be true to you, I am surprised that you haven't asked me earlier.'' he said to him and watched Draco raising his brows. ''Miss Granger was a great help, finding and arresting that man.'' he said, taking the photo of the man in his hand.

''Her help at that troubled time could be only called memorable.'' he added, and he looked at Draco's shining eyes.

 _Miss_ _Perfect always,_ he thought and he looked the disapproving look on Kingsley's face. Did he read his mind?

''What did he do? Why all this secrecy around his name?'' Draco asked him after some time and Kingsley sighed. He looked at his watch and then Draco.

That was not good. He had to find a way out of it. Fast - because even if Draco was not Lucius, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys always find their way in.

He watched at his thirsty eyes, the ones that were similar to his father, and he took a sip of his whiskey, not liking the way his evening ending.

Cursing his luck, he started to gather all the parchments back in the folder and placing the gold string, thinking of what he could answer.

This file, this name, this case, was something that he couldn't let out to the world. He had fought too much with people who wanted to expose the truth of a person so dangerous.

He could not risk something like it. He could never risk an expose on his watch. He tightened his jaw, throwing the black now folder on his desk.

Eyeing Draco, he could only think of the danger - not the one that the file held, but the one he would seek if he told him about Nehone.

Watching him grow up, he noticed that courting with danger became a habit for the young heir, and as much as he was trying to put him out of it, his constant lust, was driving him directly to it.

His lips curled up a little. He could see how much his past had taught him, but this addiction could only bring him a darker future.

Even if he could see too much of his younger self in Draco, Kingsley wanted to protect him for what it might follow.

Because as time and years were passing by, Kingsley started to feel proud for the young wizard sitting in his office this evening.

Not only for the things that managed to deal with his after war life, but mostly for the things he taught him and managed to improve himself.

''I really can not - ''

''It is too late about that now, isn't it?'' Draco stopped him and Kingsley saw that enrichment yearning in those eyes - something that was identify the Malfoy Family.

But why put him into something that dangerous? Why risk his safety for something that was locked inside Azkaban?

His eyes looked at the painting at once. The calmness of the unicorn and the smiling faces of the men made him wonder.

Did something happen to Azkaban? Did the spell sense an Auror and tried to warn them? Should he check on them?

He looked back at Draco. He was waiting to hear something from him. He was waiting to be included. But why should he?

He was a mad man, trying to be fed from the blood of the people he was manipulating. He was dangerous - and taking the change to put Draco into a case that risky, was not something that he wanted on his shoulders.

''Should I - ''

''Draco the risk here is great.'' Kingsley stopped him and looked at him concerned.

''I am sure that it is.''

''There is no room for sarcastic comments, Draco.''

''Wasn't that sarcastic.'' he said and he raised his brow.

''Malfoy.'' he warned him and Draco looked at his feet.

''What did you expected me to say Kingsley? I am sitting here, drinking a Muggle's whiskey, waiting for a tale that might or might not - ''

''This is not something that I want to share with you!'' he yelled at him, hitting his hand on the wooded surface of his desk.

''Isn't it quite late for that?'' Draco asked him after some time.

Kingsley looked at him with a curious gaze, sending multiple shivers to his mind as dots started to connect. Draco tightened his jaw and he held tighter the glass in his hand.

''I will take a wild guess and say that this folder wanted to be found.'' he said with a calm voice that made Kingsley's mind shiver.

He looked at him, a battle starting in his numb mind as thoughts of him knowing this much about something that dangerous did not suit him.

Draco was looking at him in a way that made him think of his father - he too had that thirst for knowledge, even if that led him to his own sentence.

''We don't know much about him.'' Kingsley said eventually.

He looked at Draco, who lead forward, placing his forearms to his legs. Fuck - curiosity got the best of him. There was no turning back now was it?

''Yes, he was an ex follower of Voldemort, he was the one that convinced him to create the Mark, but he faked his own death in 1951 and left London – as well as Riddle of course.'' he said leaning back in his chair.

''Why? Was he afraid of him?'' Draco asked and Kingsley laughed a little.

''Fear was not something that Nehone felt. Ever - I believe.'' Kingsley said and Draco narrowed his eyes.

How can a man not being afraid of the Dark Lord himself? He was a cold-blooded man - a devil from another world.

''Nehone and Riddle shared the same madness, but not the same beliefs. Nehone was more ruthless if that's even possible.'' he said and he watched Draco's features become more and more hard.

That was not easy for him. Speaking of the that person, of that shared past, was something that brought uneasy feelings to Draco.

Kingsley knew that he had fought the ghosts of his past multiple times in his adult life - even now, he was spending much time fighting.

It was something that even if he was saying that it ended, still haunted him for good. It was hard for him. Hard, to hear a story that could wake up memories of his faults.

''We know that he was in Bulgaria, we have a resource that he was hiding in Durmstrang Institute, by Igor Karkaroff.'' he said and drank some of his whiskey.

''His life, as well as his moves is something not clear to us.'' he informed Draco.

''The only thing that we know for sure is that he killed the women you read on the list. He has a specific type that he likes the most. Long curly brown hair, white skin, petite.'' he continued and he watched Draco's jaw tighten.

 _Is he describing Granger?_ He thought and he felt cold sweat running down his spine. What was wrong with him?

''Did he spoke the Killing Curse on them?''

''At the end, yes, sometimes he did, sometimes he did not.''

''And at the beginning?'' he asked him not really knowing if he had the stomach for it.

''He was playing. Made his victims into puppets. Made them say or do things that he wanted.'' he took one sip of his whiskey.

Draco's mind was stuck at Granger. Did something happen to her? _Did that bastard do something to her?_ He caught himself wondering how is she involved in it and his heart was beating fast. He had to find out.

''Did anyone survived of him?'' he asked him waiting to hear Granger's name.

''No. No one.'' Kingsley said and Draco felt relieved that she wasn't hurt by him. ''He is known as the Gullible Demon among the people and the families that he targeted.'' he finished and Draco looked at him sarcastically.

''Gullible? Really?'' he said and bringing back the memory of his face. He raised his brows unapproving the lack of imagination in some people. ''Why nobody knows about it?''

''You do know what happened the last time a psychopath became known to the world.'' Kingsley said with a low voice.

''So you keep that a secret? What if he escapes? What will happened then?''

''He will not! Severus and I took care of it. Besides, he is in Azkaban. I think you know the difficulty in the matter.''

''I want in.'' Draco said in no time and caught Kingsley off guard.

''Are you insane? He is dangerous! ''

''I do not care. I said I want in.'' he said drinking his whiskey at once and standing up.

''Malfoy!'' he called him out making him stood still. ''This is not an option.'' he strictly said.

''It became one the moment that file showed up in my hands!'' he said with a confidence that he didn't know he had.

''Draco! Be reasonable, please.'' he said, walking towards him and putting one hand on his shoulder.

He didn't like the way his eyes were shining, the way his smirk was showing. He knew how stubborn he could be, he knew how his mind work.

He was a Malfoy, finding out something was in his nature. But why he was trying so hard to be part of something that was long solved?

''He is in prison.'' Kingsley calmly said, trying to put some senses on his mind. ''The case is no longer in process.''

''I am only offering my services - in case - ''

''Are you not hearing my words? There is no case here! Your godfather and I took care of it half of a decade ago.''

Draco froze for a second. He had to think about his beloved Snape for so many years. He had locked him into a part of his memories with every dark chapter of his life that had left.

''Then my services are now being accepted.'' he told him with a weak smile, trying to forget about it.

Kingsley was feeling his blood boiling under his thick costume. That was not something that he needed at the moment. He looked at the young man, preparing for his travel.

He was one of the most intelligent men he had ever met in his life - something that was making him happy and terrified at the same time.

Draco looked at him, a feeling of anger and sadness took him over - but he couldn't do otherwise. There was this urge - a need of knowledge that he had never felt before.

Not that he got jealous - Granger had nothing to do with that - he only needed to know more about that Nehone case.

Something around that name was making him seek for the mystery that was unfolding in his hands - and that gave him the a new need.

Perhaps Kingsley was right. That wasn't his place to be, not now, not in the future - but he is a Malfoy, he had to see that coming.

''Malfoy Manor.'' Draco said, and looked one last time at Kingsley before the green flames took him away.

Kinglsey sat down in his leather chair and covered his face inside his palms. Fuck. He hated the way he couldn't accept a no for an answer.

He sighed and he grabbed the curved glass drinking his favourite whiskey. His eyes fell to the file of Nehone which he took in his hand.

Memories of his arrest was coming back to his mind. Granger was not something that he wanted, but it was something that he needed at the moment.

 _Thank Merlin for her cleverness_ \- he thought and he stood up.

His feet drove him to the painting until a shiver vibrate his body. Suddenly the atmosphere changed in his office - he was feeling cold and wet, like she fell in cold water with his clothes on.

He looked at it - the calm unicorn along with the smiling faces of the men make him frown. A disturbing wave hit his body and he turned his head to see the pile of parchment on his desk.

A letter to Azkaban could not be a bad idea after all, he said to himself and he left the folder on top of the chair that Draco used and grabbed his quill.

He had a very unpleasant feeling all of the sudden.

* * *

''Miss Granger! You have - '' Longter said to her standing up from her sofa, the morning light made him narrow his eyes more.

He looked at her dangerously, but Hermione wasn't that foolish. She stood up as well, feeling her blood boiling and she walked towards him feeling her patience running thin.

For the past three months she had done everything in her power to make that meeting with Longter happened – and finally it did.

She knew what kind of man he was, but no one had ever made that bad impression to Hermione before. She looked at him, mimicking his eyes.

''I have every reasonable reason to defend that woman's rights! And I will, certainly, not let you or anybody else in that room tell me otherwise!'' she said to him bravely.

She was done trying to play it nice with someone like him. She was done trying to play nice with people behaving like this.

She put her hands on her waist, trying to guess what he might do, her eyes never leaving his, as if they were battling.

''Mind your tone there miss - ''

''My tone will be mind when you start acting equally! Until then, my door will always be close to you.'' she said and she stepped next to her door opening it for him to leave.

''Consider your actions Miss Granger.'' he warned her, taking his robes and stepping out of her office.

Hermione raised her brow to him and shut her door in his face. She was feeling furious - who was he to tell her what is proper among the female population?

She was feeling her blood boiling. The only thing that she wanted was to win the case of Sofia Herbertson – and she knew that she could.

She took a big breath, trying to relax herself. She sat on top of her desk looking outside of the window. The shining sun, was making her eyes watery.

She was tired, she was feeling her body aching - last night she could not sleep. She was feeling like she was not alone in her apartment.

Shaking her head, she tried to forget about her pain, and focus on the people that needed her help. Her career in the Law Department was now at its peak.

She was having cases that she knew that it would change the history of the Wizarding World. She was determinate to defend anyone whose rights had brutally taken away – like Herbertson's.

A woman who worked in the Ministry for years and now they kicked her out without any reason. Hermione found that rather disturb and agreed to help her.

She opened the file of her case and looked at the details. Her beautiful calligraphic letters, were all around the pages.

''Miss Granger?'' she heard and she looked at her door. ''I am sorry – you have a note from Kingsley. It says it's urgent.'' her secretary said and Hermione's brows frowned.

* * *

''He escaped?'' Hermione yelled at Kingsley and he broke eye contact with her.

He looked at his hands, deep lines starting from his wrist all the way down to his fingers - he was feeling much older than he looked.

He exhaled, raising his eyes, her pacing figure in his office made him worry even more. He knew she wouldn't enjoy that kind of a turn in her life at the moment.

''He escaped?'' she repeated again, this time her voice sounded calmer than before.

She stopped at once, her eyes fell to her perfect polish shoes and she frowned, thinking that now she had to worry about something she took care long ago.

A heat wave was giving her the need to tear her clothes off her body and yell hard, not taking her a single breath - she was mad.

''How is this even possible? I thought Snape's spell was unbreakable!'' she asked, putting her hand on her waist and raising her eyes to see the cloudy day.

''Apparently he spoke a long forgotten spell. He breathed in all the dust - he made a hole in Azkaban. Flooded his cell.'' he said and he looked at her back.

He could see that she was not afraid - but in her eyes, he saw something more than anger - he could tell.

The girl that he came to know, was now a woman, a strong one - but in her mind she had something that was making her worry.

He took his eyes away from her, maybe she needed her time, to process, to find a reason why she had to deal with it again. He looked at the painting.

The men had long gone, leaving the unicorn alone in the warm field. It was for certain now that Nehone was now free.

He looked at his watch - he had sent a message to Draco long time ago, but he hadn't came from his office yet. That wasn't good.

He hoped that he would come before Hermione - he needed to informed him about her involvement in the case. It needed its own perfectly well balanced plan.

 _We do need an Auror in this._ He thought and he looked at Hermione. He was not going to leave her alone in this.

Malfoy was the type of an Auror that knew the risks of having a target - there was a specific determination in his eyes, the same one Hermione had when she wanted to find Nehone.

She even became a little obsessed. Yes, she was perfect in her work, but she wasn't an Auror. She couldn't risk her life, trying to fight once more a man that had hurt so many women - that he came too close to hurt Hermione as well.

He looked at the woman who had fought Voldermort himself and he question her power coming out of such a such delicate body.

He had never seen such passion, cleverance, loyalty and dynamism to a person before. He knew she meant to be for the best.

''Hermione.'' he strictly called her name.

Hermione froze, looking at the man sitting in the leather chair, a confidence full of power and strength gaze of his, challenged her to wonder.

All those years of working there, with him or for him, she knew that when Kingsley calling her with her given name something was not good.

She awkwardly let her body fall on the sofa and she looked at him, his hands in front of him, his thumbs running circles. She frowned, not knowing what he wanted to say that made him fear for his words.

Watching him taking a big breath, she tilted her body feeling like she was about to miss a very important detail in a Transfiguration class.

''Yesterday Draco Malfoy came to see me.'' he said not looking at her and Hermione's body relaxed a bit.

''And?'' she asked with a soft voice, her full attention on him.

''He found the file, Hermione.'' he said and Hermione raised her brows for a brief second and then buried her face in her soft hands.

 _Great. That is simply great,_ she thought and she swore she could hear him saying that she didn't do her job well, and she belonged to the Law Department from the first place.

She tightened her jaw, feeling a small fire starting from the depths of her soul, going all the way up to her head.

 _No_ , she thought and she uncovered her face. _No_ , she said again to herself. She will not allow anyone to say that she didn't do enough.

''How? How did that happen?'' she asked him, looking at him straight in his eyes.

''I think the spell you put on the painting sensed an Auror and tried to warn us.'' he answered her, relieved that she was not mad.

''Quite the great Auror it chose.'' she said and she looked the disappointed gaze in Kingsley's eyes.

''I am sorry. I know.'' she said to him and he nodded in approval. ''What did he say?'' she asked him and she heard a knock on the door.

Her head turned at once, feeling her heart beat a little faster than before. She cleared her throat and hearing Kingsley's strong voice giving permission.

The door opened wide, and the proud black covered from his Auror suit body of Draco Malfoy walked inside the room.

''Perfect.'' she said to herself and she turned to face Kingsley.

''You asked to see me?'' Draco said and his eyes landed to Hermione, who was clearly disturbed that he came.

He stood by the door, looking at her porcelain face turning away from him, and he looked at his feet, feeling the awkwardness rising.

''Yes, Draco, please come in would you. Close the door behind you as well.'' Kingsley said waiting for him to come closer so he could shake his hand.

''Granger.'' he said with a calm voice and he nodded to her.

He put his hands behind his back and waited for her to greet him back. She looked at him dangerously and her eyes scanned his.

She had to see him face to face in a long time and she couldn't help to notice that he grown up nicely.

He was much more muscular now, his hair always classical styled backwards, and shorter at the sides - his clothes having the perfect fit to his body.

Hermione was hearing all about his missions and the way he was always putting himself on the first line every time.

If someone asked her about it, she would say that he was crazy enough to do so - having a death wish was not something that she was comfortable with.

But who was she to have an opinion about him? He was an Auror, she was a Law Enforcer - she was only reading about his stupidness on _Ministry Time._

And not only there - every now and then there was a picture of him with another woman in the gossip pages of the _Daily Prophet_.

''Malfoy.'' she finally said and he took his seat next to her on the sofa.

Hermione looked at him disapproving his action and she moved a little bit away from him. She put her left leg behind the right and her hand wiped an invisible stain on her skirt.

She cleared her throat and she looked at Kingsley, who had narrowed his eyes to them, waiting the awkwardness to fade away.

''Right. Well, now that you are both here..'' he said, watching on the way Hermione's body felt stiff and he frowned.

''I would like to inform you, Draco, that I informed miss Granger about your, well - let the name discovery be wise, and agreed to include you in.'' he said and Hermione's mouth fell open.

''I did not agree to anything! I simply asked what did he say!''

''I thought you - ''

''You thought wrong Kingsley! We are already risking our own lives, we are not going to risk Malfoy's as well!'' she demanded feeling her blood boiling again.

''You are so cute when you are caring.'' Draco said, slightly turning his head to look at her.

''I could never care about you Malfoy!''

''You just did.'' Draco said and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but he didn't seem to care.

''I do not think that you quite understand the seriousness of the situation you are getting yourself into.'' she said looking at him directly.

''I do not quite care, Granger.'' he said to her taking his eyes away from hers.

She was feeling like her lungs were on fire and her breathing was faster than before. _What on heavenly earth is wrong with him?_ she thought and she narrowed her eyes.

She saw him tighten his jaw and looking at Kingsley - perfect. She was feeling like a teenage girl again. Would it be that wrong to punch him? Again?

She didn't dare to move her eyes off him and the only thing that was on her mind was how to get him out of it – and it wasn't that she cared about him – not at all.

It was only fair for someone who is not involved in the case to stay safe - there was still time for him, time that he could use to run away from what was about to follow.

Because Hermione knew how difficult it could get - how hard and troublesome. It was not fair for him to have something like that on his shoulders.

''Excuse me.'' Kingsley said after some time and she took her eyes off him.

They both were looking at their feet now and Hermione was about to lose her patience - _not my problem,_ she thought trying to convince herself.

''Hermione, I know that you might not want to work with Mr Malfoy on this one, but the truth is that we need someone like him on our side, plus, your spell chose him.'' he said to her and Hermione nodded.

''And Draco, I know that you have changed a lot, please, show me that change. What ever difference you might have, put it aside. We have work to do.''

''Yes, sir.'' was the only thing that he heard.

''Now..'' he said and he threw the black folder on his desk. ''..Hermione, where do we start looking?'' he asked her and she was up to her feet in no time.

''He is smart, he won't make the same mistakes he did last time. He knows the way we are thinking and the way we are acting.'' she said untying the riddon.

''I agree. We have to make a list of places he would think we will search.'' he said, opening the folder and putting the papers in order.

''You are right.'' she took his birth certificate in her hands. ''Maybe we should check St. Mungo's first?''

''No, we shouldn't upset them, we are not sure he is in London in the first place.'' he waved his hand on the painting and a map appeared.

They walked towards it, Hermione crossed her arms under her chest and she sighed, looking at the places they searched five years ago.

''Maybe he left London for good.'' Kingsley suggested and looked at her with the corner of his eye.

''He won't leave without any kind of a show. He just escaped Azkaban.'' she said with a small voice, not wanting to believe that he even thought of it.

''That's why he wouldn't stay here for long.'' he said and he ran to his desk to send a letter to the Wizarding Minister of Scotland.

''Clothes.'' Draco said in a low voice, but he caught their attention.

''Are you seriously thinking about your outfits right now?'' Hermione said and she turned around to see him, arms still crossed.

She looked at him, his hand was the picture of Nehone as he rose his eyes to see her, a weird glow on his face made her frowned.

He rolled his eyes to her, and she stepped closer, feeling his energy weirdly pleasant and she looked at the photo as well.

''What a devious mind you have Granger.'' he said, looking at her brown eyes raising to see his.

''Excuse me?'' she said and she took some steps forward, ready to have a fight with him.

''Apology accepted.'' he said, winking at her and she raised a brow at him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he smirked at her, making her brow frowned and he pointed the picture to the both of them.

''Clothes. He will go and buy clothes.'' he said and Hermione's eyes followed his finger to his clothes.

''He is wealthy. He can afford a tailor. Do you see that piece he is wearing in this photo? It is Italian fabric – and well sewed if I might add. There are not a lot of tailors that can do that work.'' he said and looked at the picture once again.

''If I had just escaped a wet, mischievous, underground prison, I would go and take care of myself.'' he said, admiring the fact they were with their mouths opened.

''Do you know anyone that can do that kind of work?'' Kingsley asked and Draco smirked.

* * *

The bell of the store rang when Draco opened the door and walked in. It left in her ears an unpleasant feeling of defeat.

Hermione had lost all her hopes by now, but she liked the fact they had something to work with, a clue – even if it was Malfoy's clue.

They were walking around Daigon Alley for the past hour going to places Draco knew about their famous tailors and they found no match.

 _Needle and Needle_ was the last store he knew. The way he entered the store made Hermione think that it was not his first time - like any other place they visited.

She had never been to that side of Daigon Alley before – and she rolled her eyes when she heard Malfoy saying that in these stores only men with a certain prestige allow to enter.

Her eyes started to blink, as the impressed size of the store unfolded in front of her. All around there were fabrics of any kind and colour – going up to the eighth floor.

She followed the height with her eyes, admiring the way everything was neat and perfectly ordered. Even if she couldn't see the colour of the walls, Hermione guessed that it would be red.

There were big mirrors every now and then and fitting rooms with a gold hat as a handle. Her eyes caught sight of a large crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling and it was all white and silver.

Crystals in a shape of a cloud were forming the chandelier, following by small diamond in a tear form - Hermione rose both her eyebrows.

She stared at it for a while, the bright shine made her lips curled up a little, until she hit something muscular with her chest and her eyes met his.

''What are you doing?'' he asked her and she looked at him dangerously.

''Admiring the place.'' she said and she left him smirking at himself.

''Welcome, welcome, welcome!'' an old woman walked in and looked at Hermione and Draco. She put her fingers on her lips and looked at them with surprise.

''Is that church's bells that I am hearing? When is the wedding?'' she said and Hermione felt her cheeks burning. Kingsley cleared his throat and he looked at the woman. ''Well?''

''Is there any tailor that we can talk to ma'am?'' he asked her and her smile disappeared from her face.

''Of course there is. The one and only.'' she said and she left going in the back still looking disappointing.

They patiently waited for a while, until an older than her man walked slowly inside the room they were. Hermione rose her brows as his figure cleared up to her.

A short man, with small hands and big for his body head, stood in front them, having the most sincere smile.

In his hands he held a pair of glasses, which he was clearing with a piece of fabric, before he wore them and focus on Hermione's face.

''I told her a thousand times that she will not going to sew a wedding dress in here.'' he sighed ''What is it then?'' he said and he sat down on the chair of the cashier.

''Draconis! My kind boy! Where have you been?'' he asked him and Draco's face turned a little bit pink. Hermione turned around to see him.

 _Kind?_ She thought and she looked at the way he lowered his head not wanting to see the old wizard's eyes.

''Hello mr Grozor. I am here with the Minister of Magic. Can you help us?'' Draco said with a soft voice, looking at him.

''Are we going to break the law?'' he asked with a shine in his eyes that made Hermione wonder about him.

She turned her gaze to Draco, who was about to use one of his puns and she cleared her throat not allowing him to speak.

''It's just a few questions, sir.'' Hermione said and she sat next to him.

She put out of her bag the photo of Nehone and gave it to Grozor. He looked the picture once too many times and after a while he turned to Draco.

''I remember him.'' he said and Draco's face lightened up.

''You do?'' Hermione said and looked at him with frowned brows.

''Why you sound surprised?'' mister Grozor said and looked at Draco again.

''He came yesterday. He had his hair freshly cut, and he wanted me to make him a suit. He booked the whole store for the day. I even had to let miss Pitwardly go, he didn't want anyone in the store.'' he said and he slowly stood up from his chair.

''When I finished, he gave me a bag of galleons and left the store with pride.'' he said and he opened the last drawer to give the bag to Hermione.

She opened it and it was full of gold galleons. Draco was right. He was rich. He looked at Kingsley and then Draco. _That changes everything_ , she thought and bit the inside of her cheek.

Draco looked at her and his brows frowned. What ever thought troubled her bright mind made him worry for an unknown reason.

He watched her standing up from his side and thanking him. He thought if she noticed something that she didn't like.

''I will leave first. We lucky enough someone hasn't noticed us yet.'' she said, looking at the both men in front of her.

With a blink of an eye, she was gone, apparating to her office back in the Ministry - things will not be the same again.

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes as they started to hurt from the reading. She gently closed the folder and left it aside.

Even if she wanted to keep her mind busy, an unknown wave of insecurity filled up her whole body and made her attention vulnerable.

She hated it - she hated that he was right about a case that she had. She hated that she didn't notice his clothes, she hated that she didn't know what he did.

 _He is right_ , she thought and she closed her eyes, thinking that she might lose her mind if she will think of it much longer.

They way that he looked at her this evening, the way that his lips curled into a smirk made her, remember of the boy she used to beat in any class.

A boy that she used to see him as a bully, as a man that was full of fears and insecurities - a man who knew how to hide when time was right.

She caught herself smiling and she frowned. The boy that she was describing, was not the man that she read about in the papers these days.

Even if she was lost in her career, she was hearing all about his missions, his volunteering in any fucked up case that Kingsley offered, his time spent in the hospital, recovering from spells and injuries.

 _He sure has a death wish,_ she thought, noticing that he was running behind death and sadness. Why couldn't he be more like his friends?

 _Where were his friends? Or any of that Slytherin gang in the matter?_ she asked herself and she shook her head, not wanting to think about those people.

Was he the only one in the Wizarding Kingdom? Was he alone? Alone - that was a word that she used to think a lot in her life at the moment.

She too was, feeling alone most of the time. Alone in a world full of people she used to know, love and care about.

Could he feel like that as well? Was he too put all of his attention and energy to his work in an attempt to forget the rest?

He was an intelligent man that was for sure, but him being right and not her, was not something that she could accept.

Not wanting to believe it herself, she was glad that at least they knew where they were standing with Nehone. Knowing that he is rich, made Hermione's work more easily.

She knew that he would have some expensive taste, in food or wine, he couldn't settle in for nothing more than the best. He was hungry – literally and metaphorically.

She yawned and looked around her. Everyone had left. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. _Shit_. She has to go home. She put her notes in her bag and put her jacket on.

With any luck she might have dinner tonight. She closed the door to her office and she started to walk to the elevator. The golden doors appeared in front of her and she let a breath she didn't know she was holding.

When she was about to step into, she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and she saw no one.

Her brows frowned and she hurried to leave. The elevator's door opened and she saw the empty hallway.

She looked around her making sure that no one was there. She let out an awkward laugh. The reopening of Nehone's case was making her a little bit nervous.

She stepped out of the elevator and she started to walk through the fireplaces when she heard her name in a whisper.

Her heart was about to tear her chest apart. She turned around and saw no one. She started to walk again. She heard her name one more time.

Her walking became faster and she reached the first fireplace, she could find. She mumbled her destination and she was home.

She took a big breath, trying to calm her nerves and looked around her empty house. She let her bag and jacket fell on the floor. She took off her shoes and her pencil skirt. She was feeling much better now.

She opened one of the bottoms of her shirt and put her hair into a messy bun. She walked to her kitchen and she started to prepare some tea.

As the water was heating she walked to the bathroom and opened the hot water so the bathtub would fill in.

She walked back to the kitchen and made herself the tea she so much needed. She took a sip and her cat ran towards her.

She pet him a little and she started to walk to the bathroom again – but then she saw something.

A small box in the living room's table. Her brows frowned. She looked at her windows and every single one of them were shut. She was starting to feel afraid all of the sudden.

She looked around the room and grabbed her wand. She stepped closer to the living room. The white box was on the table expected to be opened.

She could feel her hands shaking as she extended them to reach it. As she opened the box her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

''This is not happening.''


	3. Chapter Two Changes

_The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Two

 _Changes_

It was slightly dark in her living room. A silence that could make someone question the ability of hearing, had been spread all around the room.

The light from the full moon that the night held, was busting into, breaking the emptiness of the place. There was no one there - no one to appreciate the moment.

On top of the coffee table, in the living room there was the white box, opened. A small card with a hand written note had fallen on the carpet.

A smell so bizarre, but yet familiar was all around the atmosphere, covering the empty room with its presence, like a glove.

Like it was meant to be in that room - like it had been created to be apart of the walls that Hermione's living room had.

Yet again, there was no one there. The smell, as well as its content that it had been made by magic, had found their place to be.

A content that could make someone's stomach turn into a knot. It was something that gave Hermione the need to vomit.

She had ran to her bathroom, closed the door behind her and sent her patronus to Kingsley. Yes, Hermione felt shaken for some seconds.

She knew what that box meant. She knew what would happen next. She knew what it made her - a target.

She felt terror for a while - a terror well known to her, but not that familiar. It was something else. Something that was making her fear for the worst.

She felt that time had frozen, like her breathing in was taking forever to let out - her lungs were burning with the smell of vanillia coming from the unfinished bubble bath.

She stayed hidden in the space between the bathtub and the wash basin. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling fear now, but she did.

She was trying to make herself relax by thinking about her family, her friends, her life as it is nowadays.

Thinking about her parents and their love for her, about their Sundays they used to spend in, reading eating and laughing.

Thinking about Ginny's pregnancy and Harry's unstoppable protection over them, about the way that he always went out of his way to buy her watermelon for her cravings.

Ron and his practices to become a Dragon Investigator, about their love, their break up - and then she started to cry.

She didn't know where this was coming from - she was not scared anymore, but her watery eyes made her realize that they needed it.

She had read somewhere, that when you are crying, it's because the soul needs to feel clean again - perhaps she had a lot to let out.

She didn't know for how long she was sitting in the cold marble, but her heart skipped a beat when she heard the fireplace roaring.

A small sob escaped her lips and she put her hand to her mouth, trying to not make any sound.

She sat there, trying to hear something coming out of the bathroom door, but the only thing reaching her ears was her heart beat.

She put her knees to her chest and she held her wand tighter in her hand. She felt a bit shaken, cold, a bit out of her place.

She heard footsteps coming outside of the door and her heart couldn't stop the faster and faster beating. She heard a knock.

''Hermione? You there?'' she heard and her eyes filled up again.

The door opened wide and her sobs only got worst. Kingsley saw her on the floor and he ran to her. ''It is all well, do not worry.'' he told her, but the only thing that wasn't well, it was her.

He knelt in front of her and he looked at her porcelain skin being covered in hot tears. ''D-Did you see it?'' she asked him and he nodded. ''That means I - ''

''We don't know for sure, Hermione.'' he said and he helped her stand up.

Her eyes had taken a pink shade that made him frown. Her cold hands left his, as she thanked him before she turned to the washbasin.

''Maybe he is just playing with you.'' he told her not wanting to think of how long she was staying there.

He watched her eyes looking him from through the mirror - he knew she understood what had happened. He knew the way that man thought, the way he was behaving. That was his invitation.

He watched at Hermione washing her face. She was feeling more confident now that Kingsley was there. Why wouldn't she? He knew him better than she.

She walked outside of the bathroom. At once she felt the atmosphere changing. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Kingsley was behind her.

His strong presence made her let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She cleared her throat the moment she stepped closer to the living room.

The smell made her stomach twist again. She leaned down to take the small note in her hands. She read it once more and she gave it to Kinglsey.

 _nothing too beautiful to be burned,_ was written on it. He looked at her, and then the burned and covered with blood rose in the box.

He touched it, and he swore he could feel the warmth coming from it. That was some powerful spell he made there.

He looked at Hermione - she was standing some steps behind him, her arms crossed under her chest.

''We put him in once, we can do it again.'' he said to her but Hermione was full of anger.

''We did, yes, but that time he wasn't after me. I was after him.''

She threw the card inside the box, and gave it to Kingsley feeling her anger growing with every passing moment.

Opening wide the windows of her apartment, she stood there, letting the cold breeze bust inside her house. She took a big breath, as if she wanted to clean her lungs.

With the corner of her eye, she saw Kingsley watching her - she looked at her feet and she walked to her kitchen.

''Would you like me to call Harry?'' he suggested and Hermione shook her head no. ''I am not allowing you to stay here alone. Would you like to go to your parent's house?''

''And put them in danger?'' she said to him calmly and he looked away.

''I will stay here for the night and then in the morning we can decide what to do.'' she said after some time taking her eyes away from him.

''Hermione - ''

''I will stay here. What could possibly be worse than that tonight?'' she asked raising her shoulder.

She looked at her feet and she bit her tongue not wanted to think what could be worse than that. He looked at her fighting with himself of what he should do.

''Lock the Floo Network would you? And put the spells.'' he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

''I will send Aurors to guard that place. At least for the night.'' he said to her and she looked at him like she wanted to ask for something.

''And your parents, of course.'' he added, and he turned around to leave.

''Thank you.'' Hermione said and Kingsley looked at her over his shoulder. He nodded and he left her apartment.

* * *

Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep that much that night. She felt like time was not passing by.

The sheets on her bed felt colder than ever, even though she was standing in the same place for the whole time.

Her heart wasn't beating like crazy but she still had that sense of frighten. A sense that she had to feel in a long, long time.

With the first sound that she was hearing her hold around her wand tightened. She might have only slept for a couple of hours, and she wasn't even sure about that either.

It was around five in the morning when she opened her eyes and she looked around her. The sun was about to come out, but she couldn't dare to move yet.

How did that happen? How did he know where she is living? Her mind was working at full speed and the first thing that she was thinking was her parent's safety.

She knew that if that psycho was after her, her parents were in great danger as well. She nearly lost them once, she couldn't afford to lose them again.

She gathered all the Gryffindor courage that she had and she stood up. She knew that she had to check on them.

She walked to her bedroom's window and she saw one of the Aurors Kingsley promised her, outside of her house.

The woman nodded to her and she nodded back. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She had to put her mind in order.

The hot water was running down her body, and Hermione was breathing in and out, trying to calm her nerves.

She shouldn't let her parents see her like that. They would worried and that could stress her even more - no she has to be perfect.

First thing she had to make sure, was her parents' well being. Then her self's, and then how to get that bastard - that selfish bastard who made her afraid for her life.

She felt her anger grown inside of her and a strange feeling took over her. _If he wants to play with his old ways let him be -_ she thought.

Kingsley was right. She put him in once, she can do it again - and again, and again if necessary.

She closed the tub and she started to dress. She wasn't in the mood to find something to wear, so she grabbed the first jeans and a shirt she could find with some Oxfords.

She fixed her hair magically and she took her bag and jacket. Her mind kept screaming _danger_ multiple times. She had to check her parents.

* * *

 _''Crusio!'' he heard his aunt saying but he couldn't see where her wand was pointing._

 _''Die! Die! Die!'' he heard her again, but he was feeling like drowning into a moving sand._

 _''Stop!'' he yelled, but his voice couldn't reach them._

 _''Please, stop.'' he said and he tried to grab a hand that was next to him._

 _''You killed me.'' he heard a voice coming from above him, the moment he touched the hand._

 _''Hermione?'' he said when he made eye contact with his aunt's victim. In his hand, hers. She wasn't moving. Her eyes were stuck on his._

 _''No!'' he yelled, but he had already drowned._

His eyes opened at once. The familiar white ceiling of his house was the first thing he saw. _Fuck,_ he thought and he covered his face with his big hands.

Taking a big breath, he gave himself a small slap, trying to make sure that he was indeed awake. He blinked, looking at his ceiling, feeling his wild heart racing.

Every time he used to have nightmares like that, the white colour seemed to relax him better than anything.

He took one big breath again trying to forget the picture of Granger's lifeless eyes being stuck to his. _It was just a dream,_ he said to himself and he swallowed hard.

Times like this, he wished he had said yes to that weird wizard, he met in one of his missions and obliviate him for good.

He laughed in his head - sometimes he wanted to scream fuck on top of his lungs and run away, as far as he could.

He turned around to find Kingsley's owl waiting for him. He frowned, looking at the old pocket watch the one that his grandfather gave him on top of his nightstand.

It was six in the morning. _What could possibly happened now?_ he thought sitting on the bed and the owl flew towards him.

He took the small parchment that was on his foot and he opened his hand. In his palm appeared some snacks. The owl ate them gratefully and flew away.

 _We have a problem. Come fast._

Draco frowned as he re-read the message - the last time he received an owl for him it was when he had a new partner – and he could still remember how that turned out.

Something was telling him that this letter was completely different though. His hand ran through his silky hair.

He grabbed his gold pocket watch and looked at the time once again. The capital _M_ was on top of it, proud and big, surrounding by dragons, challenging anyone who dared to open it.

He had to get ready and leave as soon as possible. He stood up and he stretched his arms. He walked to his wardrobe and found what he wanted to wear.

He took the first black suit he found and a black shirt and he threw them on the bed. He took some silver cufflinks and he placed them next to his shirt.

He then went to take a shower, cursing under his breath not to walk on Steele and one of his fights, again.

The moment the cold water fell on his back, his mind broke free and made him remember the feeling of drowing from his dream.

At once he closed the water and he stepped out of the shower. Whatever dream was that, it was stronger than the rest of them.

He stepped back in, turning the water to warm this time. He allowed himself to relax trying to not think about Granger.

He was dreaming about her, and the night in the Manor, as well as his days with the Dark Lord in his house, more than he would like to admit.

In most of his dreams, there were people who once followed the Dark Lord punishing him for betraying them.

But sometimes, it was his aunt torturing Hermione, or himself – calling her the name that was stuck on her forearm.

And yet, sometimes, it was only her, calling him for help but he couldn't move his feet, he couldn't reach her, he couldn't save her.

His hand cleaned the steam in the mirror. He looked his reflection and he sighed. _Perhaps something happened to Granger?_

He fixed his hair, put his cologne, dressed up magically and he left his house not wanting to believe that his guts were correct.

* * *

''Malfoy, good, you are here.'' Kingsley said, feeling relieved that he saw him.

He was waiting Draco outside of his office. A quill in his one hand and some reports on the other, gave him the idea that he didn't want anyone in his office.

Draco's eyes fell to Mrs Dosters's Tube - files were coming faster than he could blink. He hated busy days, so much - not because of the constant pressure, but most importantly for the people.

Like those who were waiting outside of his office with more reports. Draco passed them by walked to him, his tired eyes made him frown.

He put his hand on Draco's shoulder and pushed him inside of his office, putting the rest of the reports to Draco's chest.

''Sir, what - ''

''Mister Kingsley, Potter is here to see you, he says it is important.'' his secretary interrupted Draco, and he turned around to look at her with his famous dangerously gaze.

''Not now miss Dosters.'' he told her not turning his head to look at her.

''But sir, he is - '' Mrs Dosters turned her head to look at Harry, who was standing there with his brows frowned.

''Kingsley it's really - '' Harry said, taking some steps forward and pushing some people away, and Kingsley turned around to face him.

He had the most concerned look on his face and a rather intimidating gaze. He extended his hand, palm facing Harry like he was pushing him away.

''Not now Potter.'' he said to him and he closed the door behind him, leaving Harry with a very confused look.

''Malfoy.'' Kingsley said, but Draco had already seen the box on top of his desk.

He was holding the rose in one hand, and the note in the other. His eyes were watching at the burned petal like it was something unreal.

Kingsley walked to him and took the flower from his hand and his eyes fell to the note. The well written card made him feel his spine shivering.

He made himself look at the older wizard in the room who had walked to his chair and sat, his eyes stuck at the note Draco was holding.

''What is that?'' he stupidly asked after some time, but he knew the answer – he just didn't want to believe it.

''Miss Granger received it late last night.'' Kingsley said to him with a calm voice and Draco's fears were confirmed. He closed his eyes, trying not to think the worst.

''Where is she?'' he asked, looking at his feet.

''To her parent's house. My Aurors informed me earlier.''

''Good. That's good.''

He watched him taking the empty box in front of him and placing the burned rose with the note. He took his wand out and he cast a lock-spell.

Even though the rose was in the box, the smell of the burning flower was making him feel sick in a way that he never felt before.

He was trying to understand how was he capable of performing such a spell when he had just escaped. How could he heal himself so fast?

Draco looked at the Minister - his guts warned him about something he used to use when he was a teenage boy - _dark magic._

He tightened his jaw and he took his eyes from him at once, _did he know it_? he thought and he turned his hand into a fist.

 _Of course he did,_ he said to himself and he wore his poker face, not wanting to look as panicked as he felt at the moment.

In his mind, memories of his childhood were making their presence, making Draco unable to think of something else.

Suddenly he was a teenage boy, full of fear of the big guys his father brought home. The scars he had from those days could not fade away easily.

Cold sweater was running behind his neck. A sense of failure overtook his whole mind. Why he was feeling like that?

''Malfoy.'' Kingsley called him, but he was feeling his ears blowing. He sat on the sofa and made eye contact with Kingsley.

''I am a man that always stands up for his words, but Draco, if at any reason you do not wish to help - ''

''No!'' he complained. ''No, I was just..'' he said, but he didn't know what to say.

He didn't know how to explain, that in his twenty-three years of existence in this world, he was feeling used and terrifying.

He didn't knew how to explain that for some seconds he felt like he was his old self, a self that he so much tried to change - and he did.

Finally, he cleared his throat. ''I didn't know how mentally ill, he was.'' he said and tried to smirk but he failed.

He put his hand on his tie, the need to lose it free made him remember where he was and with whom. He just tapped his chest two times.

Kingsley nodded and looked at his watch. Hermione should be here by now. ''Want me to go get her?'' he asked him and Kingsley looked at Malfoy with his brows frowned.

''I would feel must better if you did, yes.'' he said to him and Draco nodded.

He stood up, took a last look at the box which held the dark magic and he fixed his blazer, trying to find his self again.

''Malfoy. Do be a gentleman.'' he advised him and Draco opened the door to leave, but he came face to face with Harry.

''Are you eavesdropping, Potter?'' Draco asked and looked at Kingsley, who was standing still behind his office.

''I am not, Malfoy! I was about to knock the door.'' he said and Kingsley saw that Mrs Dosters wasn't at her office.

''Do come in, Mr Potter.'' Kingsley said and took the box off his desk. ''Off you go, Malfoy.'' he said and Draco nodded, leaving them alone.

Harry rolled his eyes on him and walked inside the office. He looked at the stressed face of Kingsley but chose not to speak a word.

He walked to the chair that was in front of the big desk and he unbuttoned the bottoms of his Auror's blazer before he sat.

''What's that smell?'' he asked and Kingsley lifted his shoulders like he didn't know what he was saying.

''What were you talking about? With Malfoy?'' he asked him and Kingsley's face took a rather unpleasant expression. He was indeed eavesdropping.

''Who's mentally ill?'' Harry asked, looking at him with eyes full of wonder.

''I am not at liberty to discuss that with you Harry.'' he told him and Harry's face turned into stone. He never thought that Kingsley would have secrets from him.

''How can I help you Harry?'' he asked him and Harry looked around him.

''I am here to tell you about the Heather's Stones.'' he said at once and Kingsley slightly narrowed his eyes.

''What about them?'' he questioned him, sitting back on his chair.

''It got stolen. Yesterday afternoon.''

''Which one?'' he asked and Harry opened the folder he had with him and put in front of Kingsley a photo - a purple, shiny stone.

''It has healing powers.'' he informed him, but Kingsley already knew that.

''Do you have any clues, any suspicions who might steal it?''

''No sir. May I take a look into it?'' he asked him and Kingsley nodded. Harry stood up, took the photo off Kingsley's desk and he left.

 _Who might want to steal a Heather's Stone?_ Kingsley thought and he looked down at his feet where the box of Nehone was. _Son of a bitch._

* * *

The knock on the door made Hermione frowned. She was about to take her last sip from her tea, but her eyes stuck in the empty hallway.

It was too early in the morning for someone to visit her parents, and too late for the postman to come.

Her mind immediately thought the worst. She watched her mother stood up to open the door, but Hermione stopped her.

''Let me.'' she told her with a perfectly fake smile, and she kissed her mother on the cheek.

''I will answer the door and you can make us some more tea.'' she suggested and her mother smiled to her.

She turned around to go to the living room to grab her wand. She heard a second knock on the door, and her heart missed a bit.

With quick but soundless steps, she walked to the front door, her wand in her hand, her fist around it tightened with every passing second.

She stepped behind the door, the black shadow made her frown more and she put her hand on the handle.

''Who is it?'' she asked, pointing her wand to the door.

''Granger.'' she heard and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She opened the door at once, and watched him, his one hand behind his back and the other holding a box of pumpkin pasties from Honeydukes.

''Malfoy!'' she called his last name and she walked out of her house.

''What in God's name you are doing here?'' she said and she put one hand on his chest, pushing him away and closing the door to her house so her parent's won't hear.

''Good morning to you too, Granger.'' he said to her and she narrowed her eyes, hiding her wand.

''I asked you something.''

''You've been quite rude.'' he said to her and he smirked. ''Why don't we go inside and talk about it? I do not think you would like to make a scene in the middle of your front yard.''

''I'll do as I pleased!''

''As always.'' he said with a small smirk on his lips and she narrowed her eyes again.

''Duckling? Who was it on the - '' her mother opened the door and she looked at them.

Her eyes fell on Draco and she put some blond tufts behind her ear. She gently smiled at him and Hermione's eyes widened.

''Well hello.'' she said and she fixed her shirt as well.

''Good morning, Mrs Granger.'' he said with the most charming voice that made Hermione look at him with a face she never knew she could.

He extended the hand that was behind his back to her, smiling with a way that made her blushed, and she kindly accepted his shake.

''I am Draco Malfoy. Former classmate of your daughter and now colleague. Pleased to finally meet you.'' he took a small bow and Hermione saw her mother's cheeks turned pink again.

She widened her eyes to that. _How can someone fall for that stupid charm of his?_ She thought and tried to look normal, but failed when she heard her mother giggled like a teenage girl.

''The pleasure is all mine.'' she said still smiling and Hermione was praying not to call him inside.

''Why on earth are you two outside? Come along, we have fresh tea!'' she said and Hermione closed her eyes in defeat.

Her mother turned her head to see her, and Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms under her chest, dangerously looking at Draco and wishing to say no.

''I would love some tea, Mrs Granger, you are really kind.'' he said and Hermione's narrowed her eyes.

They watched her opening the door and walking inside the house - Hermione turned her head to look at him, but when she opened her mouth to curse him, he snorted.

''Duckling?'' he said and looked at her with raised brows, full of amusement.

''Shut up.'' she said to him and she walked in the house as well making sure the door was shut perfectly. Two times.

* * *

Draco had never been in a Muggle house before – and he certainly had ever a proper family breakfast.

When he was a young boy, he could remember the times he ate alone in the great dining hall, that the Manor had.

He could remember his father's empty seat next to him, always making him feel that he was the one that did something to cause his absence.

There were times that even his mother would leave early in the morning, having some kind of charity to organise.

Even when he was a student at Hogwarts, he could remember the times he visited home, for Christmas or summer, he would always skip breakfast.

So when he sat on that Muggle table with The Grangers and saw how was it to have a family he felt like he was missing something.

Maybe Blaise had a point of starting his own family - maybe he saw what he was missing as well. The happy faces of her parents made him look at them.

They were not faking their happiness, they were not faking their calm nature, they were just them, as parents, with their daughter.

Even if he was feeling uncomfortable in the beginning, the calm gaze of her father reading his newspaper allowed him to take a big breath.

And her mother - Draco noticed that Hermione looked like her mother in every way except for the hair, and of course, the sweetness.

It was like her smile was made for holding a warm vibe, something that made him feel much more relaxed than he wanted.

He watched at her mother, her delicate fingers preparing food from scratch and the tea that she promised.

He looked at Granger, she was reading something that her father pointing out and she laughed as his opinion was right.

Looking at the clock on the wall, he said to himself that he could do it - it was a short visit, Granger always, thinking about her job, it wouldn't take long.

''What kind of tea would you like?'' Mrs Granger asked him breaking his thoughts and his brows frowned. _They have_ _more than one?_ he thought that she was poor.

''There is peppermint tea, by any chance?'' he asked and her mother nodded kindly.

She offered him a big white mug, with colourful lines around it, and a tiny sachet with a rope on it. Without realizing it, he pout a bit, looking at the sachet with wonder.

His eyes looked at Hermione, then it, then at Hermione again and then back to the sachet. _What should I do with it?_ he thought and he took the sachet in his hands.

He could smell the peppermint aroma coming from it and then he rose his eyes to see Hermione looking at him.

She understood what he wanted and she put her own tea sachet in her mug with her spoon and run some circles.

Draco mimicked her moves and he watched his water turned into tea. He raised his brows and looked at Hermione full of surprise.

She smiled at him with her brows frowned. _She smiled to me?_ he thought and he looked at his tea again, not daring to look at her.

''Malfoy huh?'' her father asked and he folded his newspaper to look at him through his glasses. ''I cannot recall a Malfoy in your house.''

''That is because I was not, sir.'' he said feeling his heart beat rising.

His eyes fell to Hermione for only a second, thinking that she might have told her parents about a boy who was constantly making her sad.

He tightened his jaw and he looked at his hands, putting his lower lip between his teeth and setting it free, thinking that his visit here might be a bad idea after all.

''Let me guess.'' her father said with raised brows. ''Ravenclaw?'' he asked and he looked at Draco's lips turned to a weak smile.

''My ambitious nature would not find a match there I am afraid.'' he said clearing his throat.

''Slytherin!'' he said with a voice that brought the faded memory of his sorting moment in Draco's mind.

He looked at him with amusement, the end of his lips curled up a little. ''I told you I was getting good at it.'' he said and he looked at Hermione proudly.

''So Draco, are you in Law Department, like Hermione?'' he asked him and Draco took a big breath before he could answer.

''No, sir, I am an Auror.''

''Just like Harry!'' he said, putting his mug aside and looked at him with pride. Draco looked hurt by his comment and Hermione's lips curled up, lowering her head.

''Exactly, sir.''

''And your parents? What they are doing?'' he innocently asked, and Draco's face fell.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and rose her head to see his lips pressed together. A weird need to protect him filled her now beating fast heart.

She watched his cheeks turning pink and she knew that he was not feeling comfortable anymore. She put her hand on top of her father's

''Dad, can you see if you have last week's newspaper? There is an article I would very much like to read.'' she asked with a gentle smile.

Draco cowardly raised his eyes to see her, her smile made him look at his hands again, and he thanked Merlin.

He heard her father standing up and leaving the table. Hermione could feel her heart beating faster and she found no words to say.

She said to herself that she has to see him, but she couldn't find the courage to do so. She bit the inside of her cheek.

''What did you bring us here?'' her mother broke the silence between them when she sat on the table, bringing the bag from Honeydukes.

''Pumpkin pasties.'' he said to her clearing his throat and he took a sip of his tea.

''Hermione used to love those, weren't you!'' she said with a wide smile that could easily brighten up the whole universe.

''Every Christmas holiday she would come back home with dozens of those.'' she said opening the box.

''She would wake up in the middle of the night, go to the big armchair in the living room and read a book in perfect silence while eating those.'' she smiled again watching her daughter blushing.

''Do you remember Gregory?'' she asked as her father walked back to them.

He nodded at them, smiling, as his hand, gave the newspaper to Hermione. She put it in her bag and thanked him not wanting to show her blushed face.

''That was a long time ago.'' she spoke with a laugh, wanting this conversation to end.

''It was not.'' her father informed Draco looking at him, ''Every weekend is the same. Sometimes I believe that she wanted her teeth fixed so she could eat more sweets.''

''I have a sweet tooth, sue me.'' she said rolling her eyes to them.

Draco laughed, a sound that vibrated his torso, as it came from the depths of his heart, and he looked at the people around him.

He looked at the warm faces of them, a guilt that thought he could never feel hugged his hurt heart. He heard Hermione opening a small talk about education and he sat still in his chair.

He didn't know why he let himself relax that much in their company, but now that he did, he noticed how it was like to have a family.

* * *

''Go wait me in the living room okay? I will help my mom with the dishes and we can leave.'' she told him after their breakfast ended.

He watched her going to the kitchen and smiling to her mother. _Quite_ _cute he_ _is,_ he read his mother's lips, but he couldn't watch Hermione's.

He smiled a little and he walked to the living room where Hermione had left his Auror blazer and his badge. He fixed his shirt on his body feeling guilty about the food he ate.

Not only he had tea, and fresh orange juice, but Hermione's mother made egg Benedict from scratch something that he never tasted before.

If he was alone with her that morning, he might look closer at her hands prepared it - knowledge can be found everywhere right?

He cleared his throat, walking around the room, trying to hide his impressed feelings. Even if he would never say it out loud, he enjoyed himself, more than he thought he would.

And of course he was right - they only had to stay for an hour before Hermione complained about not being at work.

He put his blazer on and watched the living room - to his surprise, her house was simple but bigger than he expected.

He walked towards the fireplace and he saw some of the pictures they had. It made him wonder why they were not moving like the magical pictures.

Remembering Steele's photo in his wallet he thought that this might be something that Muggle's liked - but what was the fun in that?

Looking at the smiling faces of the people, he noticed one with Hermione as a little girl in the arms of her father, on a sunny day.

She had the most awful teeth he had ever seen in his life. But that was not longer truth. He made that ascertainment when she smiled to him earlier at the table.

Next to the fireplace there was a big bookcase with tons of books that he was sure she had read them all.

He took one off the shelf and sat on the sofa to have a look. Even if he didn't know who the writer was, he felt a small excitement building up inside of him.

Every time he tried new things, his heart was beating fast - leaving his comfort zone was not something that he used to do.

When he sat he pushed something with his elbow and a squared thing lighted up, revealing some people. He panicked at once and he stood up.

He looked the big black thing with some kind of buttons, and he took it in his hand, pressing some of them. The people started to change as well as the numbers in the right corner.

''Granger!'' he called her, feeling the need to have someone by his side at that moment.

Suddenly he pressed a red button and the people gone. He frowned and he looked at his hand trying to realize if that was some kind of a wand.

''What's the matter?'' Hermione said, walking into the living room to see him all red.

''I-I am ready if you are.'' he said and he nodded at her.

''Okay.'' she said with frowned brows and she left him alone to grab her coat.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he put his hand behind his head, feeling the awkwardness raising with every passing second.

* * *

''What took you so long?'' Kingsley asked them when they showed up in his office.

Malfoy walked behind her and closed the door gently. He looked at the confused eyes of Kingsley and he looked at his feet.

He was still trying to understand what had happened to her house - with any luck he can ask Steele about it, maybe he will not make fun of him.

''Malfoy wanted to have some breakfast.'' she said to him and sat on the sofa. Her brows frowned at once and looked at Kingsley. ''You have it in here?''

She watched Kingsley's eyes fell to his feet and then looking back at her with concern. He waved his hand to the painting where Nehone's file was, and the box flew towards him.

''We have to check it out, Hermione.'' he said and put the box in his office. Hermione looked away from it.

''Check what exactly?'' Draco asked them and stepped in front of the box so Hermione doesn't have to see it.

''If there is something else that we miss of course.'' Kingsley said and opened the box.

Hermione looked at him with widened eyes - what was that supposed to mean? With the corner of her eye, she saw Draco's fingers playing in the air.

At once the smell gone and a sweet aroma of mint spread across the room. She looked at her feet, but said nothing.

 _Why is he being nice?_ she asked herself and she saw him opening the box. His eyes closed for a second and then opened again.

''What on Merlin's name would we possibly miss?'' she asked and stood up from the sofa to go to them, standing between them and watching the opened box as well.

''His message is clear. He is after me.'' she said and she sighed.

''How do you know that?'' Draco asked her not wanting to believe what she just said.

He turned his gaze to her, a pure shade of pink paint her cheeks and he caught himself wishing she was wrong.

''Maybe he wants to make a statement.'' he said, taking his eyes off her.

''Statement? This is his game Malfoy! And he won't stop until he gets what he wants!'' she said with one breath, wishing he could stop speaking these nonsense.

''And he wants you? You cannot be serious!''

''I locked him in! I made him believe that I fancy him and I put him in! He needs revenge!''

''That's seems improbable! He needs to show you that he is out of the place you locked him and that he will find his next victim!'' he said with not that calm voice and looked at her stubborn face.

''I am the next victim Malfoy! Me! And if it is so hard for you to see it, then you wouldn't be here in the first place.''

''That's enough!'' Kingsley said and made them froze. ''Both of you!'' he said and sat in his chair.

His hands covered his eyes, as his tired body screamed for rest. He exhaled loudly, taking his time to find the courage.

The words that he was about to say to them, were not that easy to be expressed. In his mind, there were too many things that needed to share with them.

But he couldn't - not now at least. Because Kingsley knew, that if he offered them his knowledge, things might go as planned.

And right now, the only thing that Kingsley had was a plan, a plan that he hopefully thought correctly - and if Merlin helps them, this story will be done quicker.

''Granger is right, she is the next target. That is rather clear, I am afraid.'' he said, taking his hands off his eyes and looking at them.

''We need to think what will we do, not fighting over it. We need to keep our minds straight.'' he said in a high voice and both of them nodded.

He hated the way he was yelling at them - but if he gave them a place and time to fight, they would do it - over and over again.

He looked at the blushed face of Hermione and the regret written in Draco's eyes. They couldn't afford to be mad with each other.

''You two have two great minds that combine strategy, organization, discipline and motivation. If someone can do it, then it is you.'' he finished and he looked at them dangerously.

''Did I make myself clear?'' he asked with an intimidating gaze.

''Yes, sir.'' they said both not looking at Kingsley.

''Alright. Now.'' he said and he tried to organize the words that he wanted to say from the beginning.

''I am afraid that we might have to put you under an Auror protection.'' he said and Hermione looked at him. ''Malfoy.'' he said and Draco made eye contact with him, nodding.

''You can't be serious!'' she said and he looked at him furiously.

''You said it yourself Granger, you are the next victim.'' Draco said calmly to her and she could feel her blood boiling. Her words turned into a boomerang and hit her hard.

''I can protect myself as fine Malfoy!'' she said, looking at him from head to toe.

''Holding tight your wand is not a protection Granger.'' he narrowed his eyes and he looked at her hands turning to innocent fists.

''Like you can do better! You broke your nose in a street fight!''

''They were Death Eaters, I was doing my job!'' he defended himself and he rose his brows.

''So were you!'' she said with a high pitched voice, and looked at him with horror, not believing she just said it.

Draco looked at her like he had lost his world. He tightened his jaw, took his blazer and stormed out of the room leaving the door half opened.

Kingsley looked at her and she sat on the sofa. She didn't believe she said that. ''I know.'' she said when she saw Kingsley ready to open his mouth to speak.

She covered her face with her hands. ''I know.''

* * *

His feet were moving fast, to the point of running. His left hand was ins his blazer's pocket - in his mind, he had the idea that his mark was visible.

He walked by some people, one of them hit his shoulder, but Draco didn't even turn his head to look him.

An angry wave colded his heart, making his mind snapped and seek for a reason why she should say something like that to him. How dared she?

The only thing that he wanted was to help! He worked his arse off to take off his Death Eater mask and earn the respect and the prestige of his name back and all it took was one Hermione Granger to lose it again.

Clearly this dark chapter of his life didn't fade away in her memory. The look on her face when she said it, her furious eyes, said it all. She will never, ever going to trust him.

When did he walk into the elevator? He looked at the doors open wide and the familiar entrance of the Auror's Department shown.

He started to walk again, this time slower, thinking that it was not a Malfoy way to drive attention to his angry self.

He busted in his office and closed the door behind him with a furious gaze in his eyes. Steele turned his head at once, his brows frowned.

Taking off his Auror's badge and throwing it on top of his desk, he met his gaze. He was ready to say something funny, but Draco tightened his jaw and looked elsewhere

He unbuttoned his blazer buttons and sat on his desk's chair, loosen up his tie. He looked at his partner who decided to leave him alone and turned back to his job.

Steele's hand was holding some photos of the men they arrested the day before. He had a rather unpleasant look on his face, but Draco didn't want to say something.

He was feeling like she tossed everything that he built in the past years into an abyss full of hate and judgement.

But why wouldn't she? Was it himself, not that many years ago that acted like so? How could she forget the numerous times he called her names?

He felt his anger lowering to levels of understanding - but he did expect more from her, she was different from anyone else wasn't she?

''Mate, you alright?'' Steele asked him at last, turning around to see him.

He took the other chair and he turned it around, sitting and resting his arms at the back of the chair.

''Peachy.'' he said and he looked at him.

''Something wrong?'' he asked him and took one firewhiskey bottle out of his secret stash in his office and offered to him.

Draco extended his hand to take the glass, the goldish colour of the liquid gave him the desire to drink even if it was already noon.

''I will figure it out.'' he said and he took a sip.

''I know you will.'' he said, looking at his troubled eyes.

''You know I think I found what we are missing with the Malvik business.'' he said to him, but Draco's mind was not in the right place right now.

''Yes, that's great.'' he said to him and took another sip.

''Would you like to go and have a drink in a place with better asses?'' he asked with a wink.

''We are on duty this week.'' Draco said with a small amusement in his eyes

''Come on Malfoy! Risk a little! They can find us in no time.'' he said and pointed to the ring on his hand.

Draco looked at him for a second and then smirked. He drank his firewhiskey at once and he stood up.

''That's the spirit.'' Steele said and mimicked him.

* * *

Hermione was in her office reading a book about the magical creatures and the Law Enforcement. It was the first time in her career that she read something that she could perfectly support.

Even if she had spent lot of her time about the rights of all magical creatures, she noticed that she was the only one having a strong prospect of the matter.

She looked at the written words in the pages of the book and she took a big breath, trying to force herself to concentrate, but it wasn't working.

In her mind, there were only the words she said to Malfoy - and those words made her heart feel heavier than before.

She looked around her and the only thing she was seeing were books. She had so much knowledge, but she still spoke the worst for him.

 _Stupid Malfoy,_ she thought and she closed the book, leaving on her side. She covered her face with her hands and sighed.

It was not in her nature to be cruel to people. She wanted to fix it, she wanted to tell him that she was sorry about it.

Would he accept her apology? Would he allow her to explain herself? Why was she feeling her heart hurting this much?

She sighed again and looked at her watch. It was eight thirty. Maybe he was still at his office? She looked at her hands - a person could do so much with their hands but she could never take her words back.

She had to make things right – she knew better than that, she fought for better things like that. She stood up and grabbed her things.

Times like these, she sounded like Ron – and she hated that. She was determined to apologize for what she said in any way that he would accept it.

She walked outside of her office, closed the door and took a big breath. She noticed that her knees felt weak, but she managed to forget it.

Stepping into the elevator, she spoke Aurors Headquarters and felt the ride turning her stomach to a knot. Did she eat lunch?

The doors opened wide and she stepped out of it, looking around the floor. She has never been there before, but she thought that it wouldn't be that hard to find her way to his office.

The empty hallway made her frown - it was not that late for the Aurors to be gone. She tightened her hold around her back and started to walk.

The walls around her only get bigger and bigger. Suddenly huge portraits of Auror Leaders started to show and Hermione widened her eyes.

She could recognize some of them easily - like Moody's and the Longbottom's. She didn't know they had it in here, why she didn't know that?

She took some more steps and a larger hall was revealed to her. Desks and small offices appeared. Some papers were flying from office to office.

She stood there for some time admiring the place. Her eyes scanned the room and she got sight of a big painted clock on the ceiling.

Her brows frowned because there were no clock indicators, but time was still showing. Whoever did that spell, she started to like him.

She turned around to see if she was indeed alone – it felt like a magic trick. She walked a little bit more and she was standing exactly under the clock.

Why she never read about that? She suddenly jumped as a piece of parchment, almost gave her a paper cut.

She shook her head, remembering the reason she was here. She closed the distance with the only office with the light still on.

She smiled to herself trying to remember why she had to that, and took one big breath. She could do it, she needed to do it.

''Hello.'' she said with a kind voice, when she reached his office.

He looked at her for some time, eyes feeling like fire resting on her, until he tightened his hold around his quill and looked back at his report card.

''To what do I own this wonderful surprise?'' he said to her sarcastically and put his quill back to the ink.

''I have never been on this side of Level 2 before.'' she said after a small smile that he didn't see,

She walked inside his office, her eyes travelling around, as small details that did not fit his character made her frowned.

Her feet drove her closer to him, his silky hair slicked back as the light reflected perfeclty on them. She was looking him until he raised his head to look at her too.

''Stand right there!'' he said with a shocked voice to her and she froze in her spot.

''You might not want to come any closer. There are no Aurors to save you from the Death Eater.'' he said to her and he took his quill again and continued writing.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, grabbed a chair and brought it in front of his office and looked at him seriously. ''May I help you with a anything?''

''In a matter of fact, yes you do.'' she said with a serious voice. He was not helping her.

''Our consulting hours are ten to six every other Monday.'' his voice sounded making her narrow her eyes again.

''I am afraid it is a bit urgent.''

''I am afraid I cannot do anything about it.'' he said and he looked back to his parchment.

She stood up and put her hand on the file he was writing on and made him look at her. His eyes were full of anger and pain and she knew that she did that to him.

''Don't play dumb with me.'' she warned.

''It wouldn't bother me one bit if I did.'' he said and he stood up as well not taking his eyes off hers.

She had to raise her head a little, her eyes followed his tall body as it stood still and stiff in front of her and she mimicked his dangerous gaze in perfection.

''You really want to push it all the way, don't you?''

''It would please me the most.'' he said and he kept looking at her eyes.

''Fine!''

''Fine!''

''Fine!'' she said with a slightly lower voice and she took her hand off his desk.

She turned around taking her things and walking outside of his office, but something made her feet stop. She exhaled loudly, tightened her jaw and walked back to his office.

''You arrogant, inconceivable little brat!''she said with a loud voice, making him turn around to see her busting in his office.

''Excuse me?'' he asked with a raised brows walking towards her.

''The only thing that you care is yourself and nothing more! You think that everything is about you and your stupid charm!'' she yelled and raised her head to see him.

They were chin to forehead now, her hands turned to fists and she was about to hit him again like she did in third year.

''Look who is talking! Miss Perfect Gryffindor Princess!''

''Perfect?'' she asked in surprise, ''Perfect?'' she repeated yelling.

''You never had to fight to get what you want! You had everything right where you wanted it!''

''I never had to fight? Me? And what am I doing all this years after the fucking war Granger?'' he yelled to her and Hermione held her breath.

She blinked multiple times, not daring to look away from his eyes. _What am I doing?_ she asked herself and she took some steps back watching his face.

''I-I am sorry.'' she said and she stopped at her spot.

Her eyes were on him, watching his wild grey eyes taking in every inch of her shocked face, and feeling her heart stop beating.

''Do not be. Do not apologize. Not to me'' Draco said, his eyes never leaving hers.

She cowardly raised her hand, resting her fingers on top of her mouth, feeling afraid of the things she might say to him.

''Yes, no, no, but I mean..'' she said and she looked at him with regret, ''..I am sorry about what I said in Kingsley's office. It wasn't me speaking.'' she said to him and she looked at her feet.

''You can't win every fight alone Granger. You should know that better than anyone.'' he said and he turned his back to her, walking to his chair to take his blazer.

Hermione nodded and her eyes followed him not wanting to feel alone that moment. ''I know.'' she said, her voice low.

''Then do not act like you don't.'' he said and wore his blazer.

He walked towards her and he fixed it on his body, putting his badge in his pocket and watching her eyes falling from his.

''Do you have everything on you?'' he asked and she nodded. ''Come on then. Let's get you home.'' he said and started to walk with Hermione following him.

* * *

When they reached her apartment Draco walked in first. He looked around and he let her come in as well.

She wanted to take a shower and Draco thanked Merlin that he had some leftovers of his mother's elf chef.

He put the bag in the kitchen and didn't bother to see what was all those machines she had after the fiasco at her parent's house.

He made a tour around her house checking everything. He made sure that there was nothing in there that can keep her awake.

He knew that she was a strong person, but fear was something delicate, that could weak even the most courageous soul - Draco knew exactly what can fear do to a person.

Why did her house feel warm to his skin? He had never felt like that before - _did she put spells on it?_ He wondered and walked to her living room.

There were pictures everywhere. Her family, that female Weasley, who thought she was playing Quidditch, and Potter - of course.

He didn't look for Weasley - he had read about their break up a year ago, but never actually knew why. He shrugged.

He turned around and he started to put any protection spell he knew until he couldn't hear the water running anymore.

By the time she was dressed and ready for bed, Draco had double checked everything and was waiting for her to greet her.

''Lock the Floo Network the moment I leave.'' he said to her and she nodded. He stood inside of the fireplace and he took some powder in his hand.

''Thank you.'' she said before he could throw his powder to the floor.

That took him off guard – even her. He looked at her, her eyes covered with a shade of tiredness. He cleared his throat and took a step forward. Hermione took a step back to fully look at his face.

''Give me a chance Granger. Only one.'' he said and Hermione looked at her feet. In a second he was out of her fireplace and she locked the Network.

She was feeling hungry now, and she headed to the kitchen to see if there were something she could eat.

She found the bag in the kitchen table and a note saying _Eat. DM._ She smiled to herself and she opened the bag. There were pork and salad. She ate and she walked to her room to sleep.

She made herself comfortable under her blanket and her eyes fell heavy at once. _Give me a chance_ , his words echoed in her ears until she fell asleep – and it was the first time in a while, that Hermione Granger slept with nothing more than calmness in her mind.


	4. Chapter Three Promises

_The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Three

 _Promises_

Draco woke up with the first hint of light that shown to his room. It was a great Friday morning, which Draco hated. He wasn't that fond of the weekends anymore.

He used to spend his two days off relaxing in his home, have a drink with Blaze in their usual place, and read some of the books that were rotting in his big bookcase.

But now he always had to stay in the Manor, and perhaps attending one or two charities that his mother would have organized, and as a result he always has a strong hangover on Monday morning.

He couldn't stand that fake smiling and hand shaking with people who turned their backs to the Malfoy family when his father went to prison – and he certainly could not stand their existence in the same room with him.

He hated weekends - he hated that he has to show to the world how good he was with his job, his life, himself.

It was five thirty when he looked at his watch he kept at his nightstand and he was sure that Hermione would wake up that early too. Should he check on her? To make sure that everything is fine, of course.

No - the idea came and gone fast to his head. He was still feeling weird when he told her to give him a chance.

He had no right to do so - her safety was something that she has the right to choose, not Kingsley, not even him.

He sat on his bed and he looked around him waiting to see if he had any unexpected letter from Kingsley – he didn't want to believe himself when he felt a little bit disappointed.

He stood up and he walked through his closet. He chose his suit for the day, like every other day – one of the too many black suits he owned and he went to take a shower.

He was feeling an urge of protection suddenly – something that he never felt before. Maybe the whole story was making him lose his emotional stability.

 _Was that even possible?_ he thought as the cold water ran down his body. He shut his eyes for a second and the smell of the burning rose came to his memory.

He knew that Hermione was capable to defeat everything in her path – but this time, this specific time, Draco could see that Hermione was afraid.

Some feeling that he didn't know she had it anymore. In his eyes she was only the greatest. He opened his eyes and closed the tub.

Looking back now, he could sense something more than fear to her - it was something that she was hiding well, something like worry.

For what reason could she possibly worry? Her parents? Her life? Draco's mind didn't really find that correct.

In her mind, she had something else, something that only she knew. Maybe she knew something about Nehone? He could only guess with that woman.

He was about to brush his teeth when he saw the second toothbrush next to his. He took it in his hand and his brows frowned.

 _What the fuck?_ he thought and he threw it in the trash. Astoria was making him feel more pressure than the Dark Lord himself.

She desperately wanted to be named Malfoy and Draco knew it the second his mother met them.

True, he spent his time with her, making some of his nights far more interesting than he could ever imagine, but it was something to that woman that he didn't like.

Not only her constant need to start a family, but Draco could swear to Merlin that he could smell death to her - every day, more and more.

He looked at his watch and it was six thirty. He didn't know what else to do but to go to his office. He had a lot to do.

The night before, he sat in his living room with a book in his hand, although he didn't even read it, and some firewhiskey to keep him company.

He sat there, thinking about the way his life turned around - who would have told him that he would walk Hermione Granger home tonight?

Nights like this, when he used to drink to stop thinking were his worst - regrets, actions, words and events were playing in his mind like a tape.

Who could blame him? He had spent a good time in his life being taught that he was something more than everyone else.

He looked himself in the mirror and he fixed his perfectly combed hair. It was not the time to leave his demons out today.

He made up his mind yesterday night - he shouldn't deal with anything than the Nehone's case. The only thing left was to announce to his partner.

* * *

''Thank you for coming this early in the morning, Minerva.'' Kingsley said to her and he closed his office's door behind them. ''Please.'' he said and he offered her a seat.

''There is not such thing as early when you work with kids.'' she kindly smiled to him and he sat on his chair as well.

''What was that urgent then?'' she asked, looking around in his office, trying to find something personal in the space that was unfolding in front of her.

''I am afraid that we had a security break two days ago.'' he informed her and her attention was on him.

''At the Ministry?'' she asked and her brows frowned.

''At the Safe Holds of Gringotts.'' he pointed out and he put his hands together.

''Who is that mad to try a robbery at Gringotts?'' she said with a laugh, but the look on Kingsley's face made her understand that the robbery was indeed happened.

''What did they steal?'' she asked with a calm voice, trying to guess what would be the reason for her visit.

''One of the Heather's Stones.'' he said and he took out of his drawer the photo of the purple stone and placed it on the desk in front of her.

Her brows frowned again and she looked at Kingsley's secure eyes. _Why was he that calm?_ she asked herself and she fixed her robes.

''Why someone would like to steal such a pure element?'' she asked taking the photo in her hand.

''That is the reason I called you here today. I believe you have a paper; a research that you once made regarding the matter?'' he said, his voice lower than a whisper and McGonagall nodded.

'' _Accio_.'' she softly said and Kingsley waved to his window to open.

At once, papers one by one flew into his office and gathered in front of him in perfect order. He sighed and he looked at the old witch in front of him.

 _The specimens of Heather's Stones by Minerva McGonagall_ was the title. Kingsley looked at the handwritten front page.

''Any advice?'' he asked when she stood up from her seat to leave.

''One can not tame their true power.'' she said and she left his office to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco pulled up his sleeves. That was harder than he imagined. He looked at the file in his hand and he put it aside.

To his left, he had a pile with folders and reports that he wanted to look into, so Steele could have everything in order to continue alone.

With the corner of his eye, he watched outside of their office and then at his partner. It was a rather slow day at their Department and it was just perfect.

With any luck, he could finish today and he would have the rest of his day fighting with Steele for the reason why he is leaving him alone for a couple of months.

He took a large folder and he opened it watching the way his perfect handwritten private notes were in perfect order, based alphabetically.

''All of them? You give me all of your cases?'' Steele asked Draco for the fifth time.

He rolled his eyes, not feeling his mood for saying the same things over and over again, and he closed the folder.

''All of them.'' he said and he took another in his hand.

''Why on Merlin's name will you trust me in that?'' he asked and he looked at his desk to all the unsolved cases he gave him.

''Why wouldn't I trust you?'' Draco asked with amusement and he looked at him.

''Have you met me?'' he said and Draco smirked a little.

He watched him putting his feet on top of his desk and spinning his drink. Draco exhaled as his sight - if he was not that mysticism himself, he might consider asking him why he was drinking that early.

''Are you quitting or something?'' Steele asked narrowing his eyes.

''No.'' he casually spoke and he put another folder on top of the pile.

Steele watched it and sighed, feeling the need to leave the room, but his curiosity was to the highest levels.

''So it is about a girl.'' he commented and made Draco's eyes see him sceptical.

''Why would you say that?''

''Who is she?'' he said and he took a sip of his firewhiskey.

''It is literally nine in the morning.'' Draco said, rolling his eyes and looking at the folder he had in his hands.

''Who said I stopped?'' he winked at him, took his feet off the desk and stood up.

His expression on his face changed at once and his jaw tightened. ''Are you in any trouble?'' he asked him, standing in front of him.

Draco looked at him, in his eyes, he had the kind of worry gaze, his mother had every time he dared to say he wouldn't attend to some charity event.

It made him frown, thinking that this man, the one that was drinking his day away like it was his day off could worry about him.

''I am not. It is just a case that needs multiple significance.'' he said and he put on the pile another file. ''Thirteen with that.'' his partner's eyes followed him.

''Malfoy.'' he said and Draco looked at him.

''Do not try something obtuse only to prove that you are with the good guys now.'' he said leaving his glass on his desk.

''You have made your choice long time ago.'' he said and he pointed with his head the board they had with their unsolved cases of the Death Eaters.

''It is not that I..'' he said and he took a big breath ''..okay.'' he finally said and his partner took his seat back to his desk with his glass in his hand.

''Do I have to get a new partner? That would be lovely.''

''No.'' he said and he threw him the last folder slightly amused of his talent to change subjects.

''Why not? My untamed natured, wants a female who will depend on my provocative character for life.''

''I can not believe any female would want that.''

''You know what Malfoy - '' and a red ball flew fast across the room and landed on Steele's lap.

He took in his hands with curiosity - he rolled it once and the ball opened in the middle revealing a parchment with the stamp of the Minister.

He threw it to Malfoy and he read the note. His brows raised up - what on Merlin's name happened this time?

''Just do the research and when everything is finished we can start the hunting.'' he told Steele and he took his Auror blazer.

''Kingsley asked to see me.'' he informed him and he left the room, leaving Steele on the edge of thinking.

He was standing now alone in the middle of the office, looking at the files that was on his desk. Clearly his partner lost his mind.

 _Shit,_ he thought and he waved to his bottle to come to him. He grabbed it and put some on his empty glass. He put his feet on the desk again.

When he came back from Ireland and partner up with the Malfoy heir, he thought that it would be just like his father.

A cold, unreliable son of a bitch that would make his life difficult. Instead of this, Malfoy was a brilliant young man with lots of guts in his system and pure hate. Steele could see that to anyone.

It took him a while to trust him, but Steele knew that this would happen – he was a Malfoy after all, they can't even trust themselves.

In their first mission together, Draco fell to the sea to catch one of the Death Eaters that they were after. He was about to drown but he couldn't care less.

He could see the fire in his eyes the moment he took him out of his board. It was his moment of truth - he was not a man that everyone thought he was.

''Rough morning?'' he heard a voice coming from behind him, taking him away from his thoughts and turned his head. He raised his brow the moment his eyes landed at Potter.

''More of a night.'' he said and Harry's lips curled up a little.

''Quite the cases you have there.'' Potter said and he stood next to Steele.

He put his hands on his pockets and he looked at the tired eyes of the old wizard resting to his as he was waiting for an answer.

He only nodded to him, but Harry wouldn't give up that easily. He knew that Steele was one of the best Aurors in the Ministry but he wasn't afraid of him.

''It is all new?'' he said and he took a step closer to his desk to see what it was written on the top folder.

Steele put his feet on top of the pile and dangerously looked at Potter, who took his hand back really quick. He narrowed his eyes and then smiled.

''Can I help you with anything?'' Steele said and looked at him with a fake happiness all over his face.

''I heard Malfoy is giving you all the cases that he has.'' he said talking in a low voice not wanting to be heard by the people who was passing by.

''You heard wrong.''

''Am I now? I do not see any files on his desk.'' he said, pointing with his head the desk of Draco Malfoy.

''Spring cleaning.'' Steele said and Harry's eyes narrowed.

Steele wasn't that stupid to talk to someone else about his partner. He raised his brow, waiting for him to do something, but Harry smiled, turned his back and left.

Steele waved at the door and looked at his partner's desk. _How Harry Potter learned about that?_ he thought as he held tighter to his glass as if his life was depending on it.

And what was wrong with his partner? These days he couldn't read him that easily. He stood up and he watched Harry Potter walking away from their office, furious.

In Harry's mind, there were only the thing he overheard at Kingsley's office. Who was that mentally ill person? And why Kingsley was not letting him know about it?

And why would he give all those cases to that scumbass? Maybe he needs to look it up, maybe he has to see what was going on.

His instincts were true the last time he was suspecting Malfoy and Death Eaters had busted into Hogwarts. Maybe he should talk to Hermione about it. She would know what to do.

* * *

Hermione's ears were burning and she was feeling a bit dizzy by the moment Kingsley revealed to them what happened.

She was sitting in his office, her hands in her lap, feeling paralyzed. She looked at Kingsley sitting behind his desk and Malfoy leaning next to the big window and facing outside.

How did they know about their existence in the Gringotts? And why would someone try to use the Heather's Stone?

That needs years of delicate practice and knowledge. Her mind was trying to look for a motif, but nothing was coming up. What was wrong with her these days?

''Are we sure that is Nehone's action?'' she heard Draco finally asking and breaking the silence between them.

Cold sweat ran down her spine, when she remembered the contract she once made for Kingsley, months ago. She traded a look with the Minister.

''He had to use magic in a long time, if he used a powerful spell to breath the Acacia Dust then his lungs must be burning. He only needs it for his treatment, right?'' she said and she watched at Kingsley, who was holding the picture of the Heather Stone.

''The Heather's Stones are more than a healing element miss Granger.'' he said looking at her with a concern.

''What more can they possibly do?'' Draco asked and he walked back to them, Hermione took her eyes off the Minister.

''They can bring you your youth back, your strength, even your soul.''

''That means that someone has to know how to succeed that. Nehone does not know about potions.'' she said with a small voice.

''But someone else might do.'' Draco said, and looked at her.

''This is madness! He is a wanted man! He can't run around trying to find a potion master to help him!'' Hermione looked at him, feeling her heart beating fast.

''Wanted? By who? The three of us?'' Draco said and Hermione closed her mouth having nothing to say.

''I talked to Warlock the day before.'' Kingsley said and their attention was on him. He took a big breath and he looked at the both of them.

''His words, and I quote here - do not want to have anything to do with the matter.'' Hermione's eyes widen.

''And how is he going to be trailed?'' she asked and she stood from her seat.

''We do have to caught him first.'' Kingsley said, looking at her face falling.

''You sound like we can't!'' she said to Kingsley and his eyes fell.

''If he manages to tame the Heather's Stone and go back to his youth, we will have a very unpleasant situation Hermione.''

'' _If_ is a big word Kingsley.'' Draco said and looked at the both of them. ''We have to look for people who had any schemed with the Stones.''

''The only person that had any knowledge is long forgotten.'' Kingsley said and Draco knew that he was referring to Snape.

''What about the person who did the research?'' Hermione asked and Kingsley's face darken.

''Headmistress McGonagall only has the knowledge not the way.''

''Maybe he has the way.'' Draco said and Kingsley started to breathe heavier.

''But he hasn't the slightest knowledge about potions! Herbology was his major. '' Kingsley said and stood from his seat as well.

''He doesn't have to be a genius to brew a potion. Damn, even Longbottom succeed it!'' Draco said and laughed a little.

Hermione looked at him, narrowing her eyes and he raised his shoulders. He was not wrong it it, everyone could make it.

''What are we implying here? That he will take McGonagall to heal himself completely?''

''He doesn't need McGonagall. He needs the research.'' Hermione said and Draco looked at her.

''And a place to complete his potion.'' Draco said finishing her thought.

''Precisely.'' she said and she looked at him as well.

* * *

Sunday came much earlier than Hermione would have expected. She was counting on that weekend to recharge her batteries and calm herself.

But instead of that, Hermione spent Friday afternoon finishing up some cases, and all of Saturday thinking about what she could do now.

Now that Nehone was after her, now that he might have stolen a Heather's Stone. Draco was right. He could brew a potion - it was not that hard.

Nehone was smart. He was a man that he could do whatever his mind wanted - and he was strong. His magic had powered up since he was a little boy.

She knew that Nehone could spend his time hiding before he could make another show, which was giving Hermione time to plan a way to get him.

''Hermione?'' her mother called her name and she snapped out of her thoughts.

''I am sorry, yes I -'' she looked at the smiling face of her mother.

She smiled back. She made up her mind to lie to her parents. She hated that. It was hard for her to make them believe something else than the truth.

She watched at her mother preparing their dinner. She was mumbling a song she had heard so many times before as a child.

''Mom.'' she said and her mother turned around to look at her.

Her expression changed at once. She could see that her little baby had something on her mind that made her worry.

She frowned and she walked towards her. She sat next to her at the table and she ran her hand to her face. Hermione gave her a weak smile.

''I will have to leave for some days.'' she informed her and her mother's face fell.

''Where to?'' she asked her and Hermione bit the inside of her cheek.

''I have to make some meeting with the Italian Minister of Magic.'' she lied to her not looking at her face.

''Is there something wrong?'' she asked, knowing that it was not her place, but her instincts were telling her that something was not right.

''All well. I just have to be there for a while.'' Hermione smiled at her mother, and she smiled back, after a while.

''If you have to be present, well, I believe they trust you with it.'' she said and Hermione's stomach twisted.

She smiled to her mother, face expressionless, heart beating fast. She nodded and she took her mother's hand to hers.

She had lost them once, she could never think of losing them again. Kingsley had made it clear - she had to say she would be gone for a short amount of time.

She couldn't risk their safety - she couldn't risk losing them again. It was the only way to keep them out of it - she had no choice.

She wondered if Malfoy felt the same thing all those years back, when he put his future in the hands of his father.

She wondered if he was feeling that defeat coming from his guts - if he was feeling trapped. She wondered if he too had no choice.

''Is everything alright ducklin'?'' her mother asked and Hermione felt her heart heavy.

''It will be.'' she said after some time.

Her cat jumped into her lap and she purred. He too knew that she would go for some time. She pet him a little and he found his place to sleep.

Hermione took her book back to her hands and she started to read. _It will be_ \- she said to herself again and she smiled at her mother.


	5. Chapter Four Trapped

_The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Four

 _Trapped_

Hermione was exhausted by the end of the day. She was still hiding in her office making sure she had all the right documents for her next case.

She had all of her papers, in a leathed dark silver folder that her parents got her, with her initials being written by her, with gold letters.

Next to her, at a table that used to be for coffee, but held all of her new books, there were three letters, ready to be sent. One was for her parents.

It was not a long letter - some fake news from her assumed work trip, some words of love and a pun for the weather in Itanly that she thought at that moment.

The other one was for the Weasley family. She was sending them her love and informing them that she will not attend this Sunday's dinner.

She made sure to mention that it had nothing to do with Ron, and that she will be gone for a while.

The third one, it was for Ginny and Harry. That was the hardest to write. Hermione was not able to hide from her best friend.

She wrote some words, saying how much she was missing London, but having a rather nice time in Italy. She wrote that she will be back before the great event.

She closed the file she was holding and look at the big clock she had in her office. For the past few weeks she was working non-stop, trying to keep her mind in its place.

She was feeling herself at the edge of losing control - and even if it was the only thing that she shouldn't lose, the wait, it was killing her.

She was waiting for something to happen - something small, big, she did not care. The only thing that she needed was for him to prove that he was still out there.

Sometimes she was feeling that Draco was right. He only wanted to show her that he was out of the place she put him.

But if she wanted to be honest with herself, she knew that he would make some kind of a show in a while - leaving his victims waiting was his signature move.

She put her hair into a messy bun and she stretched her arms. Her brain was screaming to stop working – but she was pushing herself not to.

She was trying to be busy - it was better than thinking these days. She yawned and she put aside the files she was holding.

She was sitting on her leather sofa, her heels on the floor, her legs on the couch, two buttons opened from her dress and a mug in her hand.

She was feeling comfortable in a way that she didn't know she could – keeping her job was her priority now and not her life's risk.

Kingsley was kept advising her to stop showing up to the Ministry for some weeks - but she kept refusing. Everyone knew that she was not in London.

She just has to put her best not to blow up her cover. They even spelled the hallways to have a privy passing so no one could see her. She had to stay hidden. That was her deal with Kingsley, and Malfoy.

 _Malfoy,_ she thought and she snorted. Who would have thought that he and she could be civilized to each other?

The past weeks he was leaving her to her house, checking everything and putting all the spells he knew just for her to feel safe – and she did.

She was feeling more confident when he was around. She was feeling strong - sure with herself and her power. She was feeling calm - if that was possible.

But she was starting to get used to it now – get used to him, always being around. She knew that she couldn't keep doing that.

''Granger?'' she heard his voice and she snapped out of her thoughts.

She looked at him standing in her door with his robes in hand and a falling tuft in the side of his face. _Why is he looking like he just came out of a novel?_ she thought and cleared her throat.

''Hello.'' she said and her lips curled up a little.

''Hello.'' he greeted back never losing eye contact. ''Are you alright?''

''Just tired, that's all.'' she said and she took her eyes away from him.

''Ready to leave?'' he asked her and she nodded.

It had been three weeks after the rose box incident. Three weeks of daily escort to her house. Three weeks of waiting and waiting for something to happen – but it didn't.

Hermione wanted to believe that Nehone lost interest in her. All the previous cases that she had examined regarding his behaviour with his victims were not matching hers.

He was playing with their minds in a way that even Lord Voldemort would have found exciting. Flowers or even gifts at the beginning, with a hint of empty promises until they fall into his charm and give in – and then the ultimate terror.

She stood up from the couch and she put the file she was holding on top of her desk. She grabbed her jacket and she put it on.

Maybe Malfoy was right, maybe all he wanted was her attention for a while until he would be able to find his new victim.

She walked towards him, but she was feeling shorter than the rest of the times they came face to face. They both looked at her feet. He raised a brow at her and she took a step back, looked around the floor to find her heels.

She put them back on and faced him while she was fixing her dress and neck's her bottoms. He didn't take his eyes away from hers, even if he found it rather difficult.

He cleared his throat and pointed at the lights. Hermione knew that he wanted to leave. He was yawning for some time now and she knew that he was as tired as she was.

''Busy day?'' she asked him wanted to break the silence between them.

''Indeed. Steele acts like he doesn't want his job.''

''What do you mean?'' she asked with a snort.

''He was determined that his so called overused reading skill are not for my handwritten notes, so I had to re-write them.''

''All of them? Why for? You have an excellent hand-write!'' she said and Draco stopped walking, turned to face her and raised a brow.

''And how do you know?'' he asked her full of curiosity.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. _Shit. Shit. Shit!_ she thought and she took a step back to fully face him.

''You are Pureblood. It's only reasonable.'' she said and she turned to leave, but Draco stopped her, grabbing her hand gently. Hermione's eyes followed his action – it was the first time he ever touched her.

''You looked to your right, you are always lying when you look to your right.'' he said to her and he narrowed his eyes.

''I am not!''

''You did it again.''

''I did not!''

''And again.'' he said and he left her hand to cross his under his chest. Hermione felt cold on the spot he touched her.

''Granger, how do you know about my handwriting?'' he asked and his eyes, unconsciously fell on her lips as she was biting them.

She then started to laugh. She covered her lips with her hand blocking his view and his eyes met hers.

''I am sorry.'' she said and she looked at him still laughing. He raised his brows in anticipation.

''I might have stolen an essay from you.'' she said after some seconds and she looked at him like she was looking her parents when she wanted a favour as a kid.

''You did what now?''

''In third year some days after I punched you, I went to McGonagall to borrow one of her books because I had finished the year's curriculum - ''

''To the point Granger!''

''And she told me to wait for a minute – your transfiguration essay was on top so I might have taken it.''

''That was you!?'' he asked with widened eyes and she nodded.

She started to laugh again and she looked at him. It was the first time in his life that he heard her laughing like that, but he was too busy being mad at her to understand it.

''You cost me fifty points!''

''I am sorry, I was mad and I wanted to get even with you.'' she said smiling at him.

''And punching me was not enough for you, was it?'' he said and she only started to laugh harder.

''I am sorry. If it makes you feel any better - I kept it. It was a really nice essay. Very understandable with all the right points being cleared.''

''Well, I want it back!'' he said when she stopped laughing.

He started to walk again, leaving her behind and having a rather strange smile on his face. Hermione tried to close the distance between them, but her heels were not helping her that much.

''If you leave me here you will never get your essay back.'' she said and he stopped walking.

He put on his famous dangerous gaze and looked at her. Hermione felt her heart beating fast. She looked at him for some time and he raised a brow to her.

She looked at her feet, then him, a soft smiled appeared on her lips and she started to walk next to him again.

''Are you sure not a Slytherin?'' he asked and Hermione chucked a little.

* * *

Hermione walked to her room the moment Draco left her house. Once again, he had double checked everything for her, and he brought her some food from his house.

Hermione was secretly waiting for that time of the day. Today he brought her tuna salad and pumpkin pasties from Honeydukes. She ate all four of them, after her bath.

She never had the time to cook and she didn't know the reason why she had a kitchen in the first place. Draco was clearly amused when he found out that she was using her kitchen's cupboards for a bookcase.

Her eyes felt heavy the moment she made herself comfortable in the king size bed. She didn't know when she fell asleep.

It was the first time in a while that she was actually sleeping. Her life was having a terrible turn and she was feeling rather insecure about it.

She always had her life in order, but now she was feeling out of her waters. Her brows frowned in her sleep. Was she seeing a nightmare?

She tightened her blanket around her. She didn't know how she was supposed to react with everything that happening in her life.

If she knew what would happen with Nehone, she would never agree to Kingsley's proposal. She was spinning on her bed.

Something was bothering her, but she was still asleep. She was feeling it. Something was happening – something was there, in the room, with her.

She opened her eyes for a minute looking outside of the big window that the master bedroom had, and she saw that the sky was still dark.

She saw her clock in her nightstand and it was too late in the night to wake up. She sighed and she turned around to make herself comfortable again – and then she froze.

Her eyes widened at once and her heart stopped beating. She was feeling like she couldn't breath. She couldn't move. What was that? Was she dreaming? Was that a delusion?

In the middle of the room a rose was floating. A perfect red rose. The petals were big, clean and the colour was visible in the darkness of her room.

The red colour had its own shine against the dark shadows - it was like it had an existence of its own, a breath and a heartbeat.

The green stalk, thick as her little finger and long, had no thorns on it. She blinked many times, but the rose did not disappear.

It was there. In front of her. She was breathing fast now. She was sure that it was a joke, a bad joke – or wasn't it?

She cowardly sat on her bed never losing contact with the floating rose. In her hand there was her wand that she didn't know she was holding.

Her left hand started to extend. She wanted to touch it, to feel its life vibrating her fingertips - but then small sparks started to make their appearance.

Hermione frowned as the sparks started to hug the rose, giving it no power to breath - and the fire started to burn the stalk – slowly.

Hermione could feel the pain that the rose had from the flames. She was feeling her feet warming up, like it was someone there holding a lighter at her sole.

At once her room felt hotter from the heat and Hermione could feel the sweat on her forehead.

The fire was moving upwards to the big, well rounded petals of the flower and then started to burn them one by one.

The perfect red colour of the rose's petal slowly started to become one with the flames. The ashes from the flower were falling gown to her bedroom's floor, slowly, creating a small grey pile.

She started to shake. She was feeling her legs burning, but her torso was freezing. The rose has gone. The heat was gone.

Her blood froze in her veins as she was standing there – sweat running down her whole body and her mind in absolute shock.

It took her some time to realize what happened.

Her breath gone and she passed out.

* * *

''Typical Malfoy way!'' Ron yelled at Harry the moment he walked to his office throwing his hands in the air.

He closed the door to his office, as the busy hallway of the Auror's Department was always making him feel trapped.

''What's the matter?'' he asked at his best friend who got his attention at once.

''He already gave his research for the Malvik business! Dragon's trade! Kingsley already choose him for the job!'' he said and he tossed his robes on his chair and covered his face with his palms. Harry's brows frowned.

''He did?'' Harry asked full of surprise.

''Bloody hell, he did!'' he said and he looked at him. ''I was just at his office. It is an Auror's case, that's what he said!'' he mimicked his voice and he threw his investigator's badge on top of the desk.

He sat on the sofa that his friend's office had and he exhaled loudly. Harry looked around him and put a silent spell in the room.

''I don't think that he got the Malvik case Ron.'' he said in a whisper.

''Kingsley just - ''

''I overheard them the other day.'' Harry said and Ron rolled his eyes. Sometimes he didn't even want to hear his conspiracy theories. ''I think that he has a case that is extremely private.''

''Over who?'' Ron asked and his brows frowned, looking at him with disbelief.

''I have no clue. A mentally ill person.'' he said and Ron's face fell in disappointment.

''Everyone that you are after are mentally ill Harry. Every single one of them.'' he said and he stood up. ''Why do think I give my place as an Auror?''

''No Ron listen!'' he said and he followed him. ''Something is going on. I have that feeling – something is happening. Kingsley does not talk about it.''

''So you are saying - ''

''I am saying that firstly he hasn't the Malvik case, yes, and secondly, he has something else on his hands that is too damn private for us to know.'' he said and he took some steps towards his friend. ''There is a rumour these days.''

''What kind of a rumour?'' Ron asked and he looked at his friend suspiciously.

''That he gave all his unsolved cases to Nestor Steele.'' he said and Ron's brows frowned even more.

''Why would he trust him with that?''

''Is that the point? The question you're looking for is why!''

''We are not at Hogwarts anymore Harry!'' he said and Harry narrowed his eyes.

''Something is happening with him, I'm telling you – and I am going to find out.'' he said and he sat on his desk. He had that feeling that never proved him wrong before.

''I think that you have to leave your Auror's seat.'' Ron told him out of the blue.

''What are you talking about?'' Harry looked at him with surprise. ''I want to finish what I have started. Death Eaters!''

''There are four more Aurors working on it.'' Ron said, his voice louder than he wanted.

He closed his eyes and he took a big breath. He looked at the man he came to know from his teenage years.

''Harry, just..'' he said and his mouth closed. ''Come with me at the Investigations Department.'' he said in a whisper.

''Why? Did something happen in Spain?'' Harry asked mimicking his voice.

''There is no one that I can trust.'' Ron said, looking him in the eyes and Harry frowned.

Harry looked behind him to make sure that the door was indeed closed. ''Is it about the Heather's Stone?'' he said, looking at him with curiosity.

''The other day, I was - ''

The knock on the door made Ron stop talking. Harry cursed under his breath. He turned around to see his owl wanted to come in.

He opened the door and he took the letter than was on his service owl. He read it fast and he looked at Ron. ''I have to leave, but - ''

''Go. I will finger this out.'' Ron told him and he watched his friend walking out of his office with his Auror blazer at hand.

* * *

Kingsley was at his office, staring at the papers in front of him. A thick pile of parchments. In his hand, he had a glass of that Muggle's whiskey he so much enjoying.

What if it was too early in the afternoon to drink, he didn't care. He had to make himself relaxed, more - last night was a nightmare.

He spent it sleepless, sitting in his office and thinking. Thinking about things that could easily be seen from anyone, and then it happened.

His mind connected some spread dots, and he could see the whole thing as a puzzle. Pieces of people's choices and actions were now starting to make sense.

He tightened his jaw and he looked at the research of McGonagall. Now he knew that Nehone will never going to need it.

 _The Heather's Stones,_ he thought and he laughed in his head. Their untamed power could buy him some time.

Nehone sure was an idiot - why risk it with the stealing? Why would he need the stone for if he just wanted to heal himself?

The one million galleon's question was why wasn't he making his move. What did he expect? _Or maybe who?_ he asked himself and he took another sip.

Kingsley was not a fool - he knew that he learned about the existence in the Gringotts, from someone on the inside.

Even if this incident messed up with his plan, he sure could make it work at the end - he had fought too much for anything less than perfection.

He stood up and he walked towards his painting. He stared at the free now unicorn for a while - the holy animal grew stronger. He knew that Nehone would do the same.

He always had been a powerful wizard. A man that he was taking care of his mind and his body. That was his way of saying that he could do more.

He remembered the day they arrested him. He had his hands all around Hermione's life. He held her for only some minutes before he walked in.

Kingsley could remember the way he was fighting back. Spells and actions that were forbidden now were used from him.

He could remember the way he was struggling to realize what she had done to him. What she had done to get him.

He was cursing them and yelling like a mad man. He should have ended his life that very instant - he regretted that he didn't.

''Kingsley?''

''Come in.'' he said and took some steps away from the painting.

''Am I interrupting something?'' Draco asked and looked around him to see that they were indeed alone.

''Just my thoughts.'' he said and he put his eyes back on the wall. ''Securus.'' he spoke and he put his free hand inside of the painting in a hurry.

''At least one of us can say it with a much better accent.'' he said and Kingsley's lips curled up a little.

He offered Draco a glass of the whiskey and sat in his leather chair after he threw Nehone's file on the desk.

''I can not get it out of my head as well.'' he confessed to him and he sat in the chair in front of him.

''All I can think about is that we are missing something rather important here.'' he said to him and Draco's brows frowned. ''Are you thinking something?''

''The truth is that I..'' he stopped talking and he looked at Kingsley. He cleared his throat. ''Is Nehone a Pureblood?'' he asked him and it was Kingsley's turn to frown.

''He has to be. He was one of Voldemort's followers. The Dark Lord would never, ever have trusted him if he wasn't one.''

''But is he?''

''What are you saying Draco?'' he asked him trying to find a pattern.

''What if only his name is pureblood?'' he said and he took his birth certificate out of the folder. He pointed the name with his finger. ''I know I've heard that name before.''

''You have?'' he asked with widened eyes. ''Where? When?''

''I do not recall – but I know I've heard it!''

''Are you saying that Nehone just took the name without any blood relative? In the Wizarding World? This is madness Draco!'' he said with a snort.

''Is it?'' he said and he looked at him with surprised eyes.

''As you know, it is common in some pureblood families that if they have a daughter who way past the marriage age, has to be betrothed by matchmaking. Because the past of the age, the family of the daughter gives their name to the man out of courtesy among with some family money and perhaps real estate.''

''So you are saying Nehone married the girl, took the money and left?''

''Maybe he never left. Maybe he is hiding behind that forgotten name.''

''That could explain the money..'' he said and he looked around him, like his brain was trying to connect the dots. ''But..''

''But what?''

''Who is the Nehone Family? There are two worlds, the Wizarding and the Muggle, what are we looking for exactly?''

* * *

The daylight had busted into her room. Shades of yellow and orange were playing with her curtains. The peacefulness of the morning time made the whole place look like a doll house. In the middle of the room, her bed, looked like it was empty.

Her slim figure was covered completely under the thick blanket, with only her hair slightly showing in her pillows.

Her chest was moving up and down slowly like her breathing was not even real. Her cheeks were pale. Her eyes stuck on the floor. She wasn't moving. She wasn't understanding.

In her hand there was her wand. She wasn't holding it, it was just being there. She was laying there having no idea of what she should do.

Her mind was not working. Her body was not reacting. She was having a weird feeling – beyond terror, fear and anxiety. It was the final understanding that Hermione Jean Granger was the next target of Damion Stohard Nehone.

A tear fell down her cheek. A hot, fresh tear. Finally, her mind started to wake up. She took a big breath and hold her wand.

''Expecto Patronum.'' her voice came broken out of her throat and she stood there, her eyes stuck in the floor waiting for someone to come and rescue her. She was done.


	6. Chapter Five Understanding

_The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Five

 _Understanding_

''Where you suggest to start looking?'' Kingsley asked Draco.

He was sure that the young man standing in front of him had a very good idea of the same thought that was in his mind – _start from the past._

When Nehone murdered the first woman on his long list, Kinglsey had searched everywhere to find out where did he came from.

His disappointment came faster than he expected when he couldn't find anything to link Nehone to anyone in the Wizarding World.

Kingsley had thought that it was a made up name - a cover, so his true identity can stay hidden in the dark. There was no wizarding record that held his name.

Draco's words did have a meaning. If the man knowing to the few families of the Wizarding World was indeed Muggle, their investigations would take another turn.

''Muggles.'' he said at once as if he read his mind. He looked at Kingsley and he nodded.

''I will make a Muggle pass for you to use soon.'' he said and he looked the young man, taking his blazer in his hand, ready to leave.

''Kingsley.'' he said not looking at him.

''Where is Granger?'' the question popped into his head and saw him over his shoulder, raised his shoulders in unawareness.

''I will go.. check on her.'' he said cowardly.

''You should.'' he answered and he watched him leaving his room.

He smiled to himself. Regardless the messed up situation that they there in, Draco found a way to see beyond himself.

That was the one thing that he afraid the most. From the moment Draco offered his services to the Aurors Department, he started to be obssesed with the nature of his work.

It was time that he had to stop him from overtaking that small power that was on his hands and blew up a whole investigation.

But his time, Kingsley could see that he was controlling himself - plus his words did have a meaning. A meaning that it was safe from him to say that had crossed his mind.

Was Nehone that brave? Pretending to be a pureblood in a community fighting to take the unnamed power? How was he able to fool the Dark Lord himself? And of course, how was he able to keep himself safe, with everything that had happened then?

Those days were dark - there were days that hiding was a way to survive. How could he overpass that stage and be so open and close to the Dark Lord?

A hovering made him look in his window. A big owl flew inside made some rounds and threw him a fine parchment. His thoughts broke and took the letter to his hand.

 _I hope this helps your research._ It was written on it – at the end was McGonagall signature. The letters disappeared and he read an address. Kingsley knew to what research she was referring.

At least he could try, he encouraged himself and he grabbed his robes, destroying the paper in his hands.

* * *

Draco was walking fast into the Law Department. It was a busy day and everywhere there were people, trying to go somewhere, or do something.

He passed some of his family's old friends who he didn't even bother greeting. He had a rather unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

Last time he had that kind of feeling, the Dark Lord gave him a task. A task that costed him everything he cared about.

After some intense walking he was able to find Granger's station. In the second corridor, there was a wooden door with her big calligraphic golden initials.

Draco raised both of his brows at the sight of it. It was the first time he saw that door closed - as it was the first time that he saw the initials.

He was certain that she wrote them. _And then they call me self centred,_ he thought and he raised his hand to knock on the door when a small voice stopped him.

''I am afraid she not here yet. Would you like for me to pass a message?'' she asked him and Draco turned his head to see where the voice was coming from.

To his left there was a young lady around his own age. She was wearing glasses, not like Potter's glasses more like Seeker's – which made Draco made a disgust face.

She didn't bother looking at him as she was writing something in her parchment in front of her.

''Can I help you?'' she asked him after some minutes of silence.

''I wanted to see Mrs Granger.'' he said, fixing his blazer and putting his hands behind his back.

Draco knew that her secretary knew about her fake statement of leaving the country - as well as the hidden entrance to her office, so no one could see her.

He narrowed his eyes to her. That was not how he had planned it in the first place. Did she really leave her secretary uninformed about his relationship with her?

He looked at her like he used to look all the people that tried to overlook him. Something about that woman made him want to be in line.

He was feeling like professor McGonagall had called him in her office - like he had done something terrible.

''I already made it clear that she is not here. Now, would you like to leave a message?'' she asked him when she finally looked at him.

Draco felt strange – she didn't hold back from his handsomeness. That felt strange - unreal even. He frowned and she frowned back.

''Non of the above.'' he said and he left like a hurricane with a rather fast beating heart.

 _Where is she?_

* * *

His steps were quick, he could almost run to that point. In his mind, there was only the thought of her. Maybe something bad happened?

He shook his head for the bad thought to leave. Maybe she overslept. Maybe she was in her parents' house. Maybe she wanted to go for some shopping – she was a woman after all.

Maybe she or the ginger friend of hers had a doctor appointment, pregnancy can be tough sometimes – or maybe something bad happened to her? `

He started to run now with not a Malfoy way. The thought of her in pain suddenly made him want to puke. Why he was feeling like that?

She was not his friend. She was not his lover. She was nothing to him rather a colleague - a colleague that had been targeted.

His mind was telling him to relax. Nothing bad could happen to her - she is Hermione Granger. She could defeat anything ain her path.

But his heart - his heart was trying to warn him. A shivering that was making him feel paralyzed was running up and down his spine.

He arrived at the elevator where he saw the line waiting to go in. He pushed some people to pass. That was not his day.

Some of them called him names, some pushed him back too, some just let him pass. When he was the first in the line he let himself took a big breath.

He started to call Merlin in his mind, wishing for her to be in her house. He didn't know what possessed him to act like that. Perhaps Granger was right – this case can drive you crazy.

The sound of the elevator's ring sounded and his heart started to beat fast once more. He put himself in and pressed multiple times the bottom to level zero.

He could feel his breathing coming in and out rather fast. If he was not that frustrating he would see the reason that he was worrying too much.

''Can you please - '' he said the moment the doors opened and he pushed the man in front of him to run to the fireplaces.

He stepped into the first fireplace he found and he whispered Granger's address breathless. That was taking forever.

* * *

The cloud from the fireplace gone rather quickly, with Draco moving his hands left and right in the air.

The light from the sun was shyly bursting into her living room. The curtains were half closed and there was a hint of fresh smell in the room.

Draco thought that she might have enchanted her house to have a pleasant smell. That was relaxing he thought, it meant that she was still here.

Everything around him was peaceful. Some new books that they had bought together some days before were on her coffee table.

He looked around him. Her house seemed different in his eyes in that moment. It felt more vulnerable, more.. Muggle.

He stepped out of the fireplace and he wipped together his hands, where some powder left. He looked around him again. Something was not right.

His feet led him to the kitchen. There was no coffee in that Muggle machine he so much hated – which he thought it was weird.

Granger always makes some extra coffee in the morning. Not for her, for him - because even if he was not admitted it, he liked Muggle's coffee.

His steps walked him to the hall. All the doors around him were closed except the bathrooms'. Out of the blue, her cat jumped at him meowing, scratching his leg.

No voice came out of his lips. He looked down at the fabric of his trousers and it was ripped off. He cursed under his tongue.

The cat run towards Hermione's door. With his paw he started to scratch the door. He wanted to go inside - he wanted to make sure its owner was there.

''Granger?'' he called and he knocked at her door. ''Are you decent?'' he asked, not wanting to jump into a half naked Granger.

He knocked the door once again. No answer came to his ears. Cowardly Draco opened the door to Hermione's bedroom.

There she was in front of him, her thin figure slightly visible through the blankets. It was like she became one with the bed.

Her cat run towards her, jumping on the bed and sitting next to her legs. The morning light was trying to bust inside her room. He took a step and the curtains opened wide. He could see her clearly now.

''Granger?'' he said once more and walked towards her. ''Are you asleep?'' he said when he was next to her.

His feet stepped on something. He looked down and - it was her wand. He broke it. His brows frowned and he looked at her sleeping figure.

His brain was telling him that there is something wrong with the picture he was witnessing. Worry took him over.

''Granger?!'' he said and he put away the hair on her face.

The sight of her made him scared. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth shut, both hands into fists. A panic took over him. He pushed the blanket away.

Her body was in an embryonic position and her left arm fell to the side when he took out the blanket. He took her face in his big hands and he shook her.

''Granger, do you hear me?'' he said, trying to make eye contact with her.

Her eyes were stuck to the emptiness. Nothing. He sat next to her. He could feel the heat from her body. He put two of his fingers to her neck and he found a pulse – a very weak pulse.

He put his left arm under her knees, his right hand, hugged her shoulders and he stood up. He apparated them to St. Mungo's.

''Somebody please! _Please!_ Help me!'' he yelled at the top of his lungs until one of the healers run towards them.

* * *

Kingsley stood outside of the small door. He questioned his memory about the address of the man that headmistress McGonagall told him to visit.

He fought with himself for a while, wondering if he should knock the door or not, but his hand moved quicker than his mind.

No one answered the small door that held the name, _The Quiet Ritual._ Kingsley looked around him and saw that people were passing by like he was not there.

Was it enchanted? He frowned and he put his hand on the handle. At once he was inside of the store.

''Hello?'' Kingsley's voice echoed in the big rounded room.

He looked at the shut tight door behind him and he raised his brow. He sighed and he looked around him, taking in all the new information.

To his left there were shelves with small bottles of liquid and as his eyes kept travelling to the walls, the bottles got bigger and bigger.

All around him there were books - on the floor, in the stairs, even some were floating from the ceiling. Kingsley took one of the books in his hand and he read the title.

 _Golden Frogs and Waterlilies The Guide -_ Kingsley looked at it, surprised and let it back to its place. That was not something he should know.

A tiny series of dusty glass only windows, all around the walls made Kingsley frowned. What kind of a store was that?

There was a very significant smell of potions in the air. He followed down the stairs and he was in the main area of the room.

In the middle, there was a big squared table, with no space on it. Kingsley sighed again. He looked at some brewing equipment that were handmade.

''Hello?'' he said again, this time louder and a man showed behind a pile of books.

He was a tall man, with brown hair. He had the most thick eyebrows, Kingsley had ever seen. He was wearing some kind of eye protectors and he took them off before he spoke.

''Sorry mate! Yesterday there was an explosion in an experimental potion and my right ear..'' he stepped out of the corner taking off the gloves he was wearing and facing him ''.. it's blowing.'' he said and he looked at him from bottom to top.

''Are you waiting here long?''

''Only three minutes.'' he said finally and walked towards the man. ''I am Kingsley Shacklebolt.'' he said and extended his hand to shake.

''The - the Minister?'' he asked not giving his own hand.

He had a strange expression - like it was the first time he had someone from the Ministry visiting him. Kingsley's eyes fell on his hand being in the air and cleared his throat.

''I am sorry, right.'' he shook his hand and he looked at him funny. ''Albert Pharris sir.''

''McGonagall gave me your address. I hope it's not a bother.''

''No, not at all! Thank Merlin mate! I thought you were here for the experimental drug!'' he said and his face darken suddenly.

''The what?''

''What?'' he said, pointing his blowing ear and turning his back to him, not wanted to believe what he just said. Kingsley narrowed his eyes.

''Mr Pharris.'' he said and he stopped him.

He put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face him. He could see that he was being afraid about something, but it was not something he wanted to know at the moment.

With his wand he pointed to his ear. At once his hearing was back to normal. He knew that his work wouldn't be done if he didn't heal him.

''Oh, thanks mate! I don't like healing myself! My Muggle nature you see.'' he said and he continued walking.

Kingsley noticed that he was walking funny. His left leg might have a bad injury in the past. ''So what can I help you with, sir?'' he asked him when he offered him a seat at the table.

Kingsley pulled the chair to find some books. He looked at the man in front of him and back at the chair.

Pharris stood up and took the books in his hand, placing them to the floor. With his sleeve, he cleaned the chair and offered him to the seat.

''Sorry, I was not expecting quests.'' he said, walking to the other side of the table and sitting down.

''Clearly.'' Kingsley said and he mimicked his previous actions of taking some books off the table and placing them to the floor. Now he could see him better.

''So to what I can - ''

''I have this research regarding the Heather's Stones.'' he said and the man's brows frowned. ''I was hoping maybe you can help me clear some thoughts of mine?''

''Of which one?'' he said, narrowing his eyes. Kingsley put out the photo of the purple stone.

The man had a very concerned look on his face - it made Kingsley question the reason why he was looking at him like that.

''What seems to be the problem with it?'' he said and he pushed away the picture.

''I would like to know its potentials.''

''Potentials?'' he said and he laughed a little. ''They are unknown.''

''I came here today, Mr Pharris, because I know that they are not unknown to you.'' he said and he pushed the picture in front of him.

''You are in deep waters Mr Shacklebolt.''

''I've been in worst Mr Pharris.'' he said, and the man raised a brow at him.

''There was a time that I was a little bit of extreme in the matter of the power in the Muggle Science with the wizarding abilities. I injured myself in one of those days.'' he said and he put his hand on top of his knee.

''But to put an answer to your question, their power is untamed but yet rather understandable – I am sure you already know that.'' he stood up and he waved Kingsley to follow him.

''There are a lot of ways to break something unbreakable if you know where to look.'' he said and he started to walk in a big hall that Kingsley didn't noticed.

There was a big enchanted bookcase with thousands of books. Kingsley didn't recognize any of the titles even if he was a bookworm himself.

Pharris walked for some seconds until he stopped, made a surprise sound and grabbed a book. He once again waved to follow him. They went back to the table and Pharris sat opposite to Kingsley.

He cleared the surface of the table completely, but waving his wand to the books. Pharris sat in his chair and pulled it closer to the table.

''This book has every Muggle herbal in the world. Page 104.'' he said and the book opened.

On the left page there was a pink flower that Kingsley had never seen in his life. _Calluna,_ it was written on top. He looked at Pharris surprised.

''Calluna? The heart of the Heather Stone?'' Kingsley asked, still having a surprised look on his face.

''See, in the Muggle World the plant had been used for kidney's healing. They collect it, boil it and then drink it. They have the knowledge of its power.'' he said and he took the book away from him.

He looked at the fine petals of the flower. He too had the knowledge of the power that was held inside that delicate plant.

''In the Wizarding World, well we took our time examining other elements, some more flexible than the others.'' he said and he looked at Kingsley with defeat.

''But when the Heather's Stones first appeared it was hard to any wizard or witch to measure its value.''

''But you have involved yourself with its power. How can no one ever learned about your projects?'' Kingsley asked remembering his words.

''I didn't want to in the first place. My experiments as well as my research was funded by me, and for my own personal - '' he looked at the Minister frowned. ''Well, it hardly matters at the moment.''

''To answer your question, Mr Shacklebolt, its potentials various, you can not just brew the plant and demand for a healing.''

''It needs mixture.'' he said and he looked at the man whose face radiating.

''Exactly! If you have the right amount of every knowing ingredient and with the right brewing, you will find yourself in front of a very, very interesting outcome.''

''Why did you stop trying then?'' Kingsley asked and looked at the man in front of him.

''Like I said, there are a lot of ingredients – you can make a different potion if you just mix the portions. One can research for decades until he finds something.'' Kingsley nodded. He should see that coming.

''Plus it is rather difficult to find Calluna any time of the year.'' he added, but Kingsley didn't pay attention to that detail.

''Let's just say that someone has the.. way of making a successful potion of a Heather's Stone – what would be the outcome of that?'' Kingsley asked the man and he could see the interest in his eyes.

''Hypothetically asking?'' he said, feeling the excitement growing inside of him. There was a smirking in his lips.

''Of course – academics reasons only.'' he said and the man's face slightly fell.

''I suppose, from cosmetics to healing deathly diseases, to internal youth, even defeating death if the spell and the one who does it are strong enough.''

''What.. what do you mean?'' Kingsley asked – his breath caught up his chest.

''Every wizarding being has its calling in a specific sector in this world – mine was in potions, yours I presume was Law.'' he said and Kingsley nodded.

''I can not have the right impulse in your sector, and you can not have it in mine. Hence, the calling from young age, the sorting hat, the - ''

''I know how Hogwarts works Mr Pharris.'' Kingsley was having a realization attack – how didn't he see that coming?

How was he so blind? Maybe Malfoy was right – maybe they were in the blind side of the story. He cleared his throat.

''You need to understand Mr Shacklebolt, that the Muggle's ingredients - their use in our world can bring multiple outcomes.''

''Okay, but if one has the way, but is not that strong, can one give the know-how to somebody else to make it for him?''

''It depends on the spell – I mean, if the spell can fix your hair for example, yes, but if the spell can provide you with internal youth, then no. The spell has to recognize you from step one – from the moment you start the fire.''

''What can somebody do to make himself able to proceed to the potion making?''

''Oh Merlin – ah, unwand magic, magic from afar, continued magic – just some that popped in my head – and of course all of them by drinking the right potion. Those things come hand-in-hand.''

''And how long until this person is able to proceed?''

''I really don't know Mr Shacklebolt. It is in the person.''

Kingsley was feeling like he had just woke up from a long sleep. How was he not able to see that? With this new information Kingsley knew that Malfoy was right.

Nehone could be a Muggle, and he had knowledge of the true power of the Muggle pure ingredients, that help the wizards and witches back in the time where Wizarding World was just a fantasy.

He sat back to the wooden chair and looked at Pharris. He had taken the book in his hand, and he was reading something about Calluna.

This was bad. This was really bad. If Nehone knew all about the Heather's Stones, it could mean that he had practised in the past.

Perhaps that was the reason why he left London in 1951 - maybe he had found a way to provide himself everything that he ever wanted.

He looked at the man in front of him. Why he was feeling like his mind was filled in with information he already knew?

''Mr Pharris? If one, has Calluna, and the Heather Stone, what will be the outcome of that?'' Kingsley asked, and the man slowly rose his head to look at him.

''Are we still talking hypothetical?'' he asked him after some time of staring at each other. Kingsley nodded without saying a word.

''I believe that he would find himself into a very unpleasant environment. The Heather Stone can not be next to its own power for long. It will cost him too much.'' he said and his hand fell to his knee under the table.

Kingsley looked at him, not wanted to believe that Nehone was that idiot to do that. He thanked Pharris and he shook his hand.

His mind was lost in his thoughts, and he knew that he would take the long way to his office. Perhaps he shouldn't go to this office right now.

There was that bar, the one Steele was saying about - he could go there. A drink was something that he needed right now.

He walked towards the stairs. His eyes fell to the book about the golden frogs and he sighed, when the question popped in his head.

''Mr Pharris.'' he said and he looked at him over his shoulder. ''Where someone can find the heather plant?''

''Scotland. There is a very good quality there.'' he said to him and Kingsley's jaw tightened.

 _Shit_.

* * *

''Mr Malfoy.'' the nurse softly called his name but he didn't seem to hear her.

He was sitting on the floor, his back leaning to the wall, hands covering his face. He stood there for the past two hours, pacing up and down the hall waiting for someone to come outside of the door they put her and tell him some news for her situation.

His heart was beating fast, his mind seemed to have locked out any thought and his body started to hurt. He wasn't used to sit on cold marble. What in Merlin's name happened? Why was she like that?

''Mr Malfoy!'' he heard and he jumped to his feet. His hand run down his cheek.

Was that a tear or his long covered eyes forgot about the bright light of that stupid lamps? He looked at the nurse in front of him.

''Is she alright? Can I see her?'' he asked, not wanting to hear no for an answer.

''She will be. Mr Malfoy, how long was she like that?''

''I do not know. Last night I was with her - she was fine!''

''You see, she is in shock – apparently a spell that injects itself from her eyes, made her body fall into a shock.'' the nurse said with the softest voice.

''Her senses will be back soon, but her mind, well is still not very well healed. You need extreme patience – we do not know how long it will take until she is fully healed.'' the nurse told him and he felt like his knees betraying him.

His ears were blowing, his eyes were blinking multiple times and he was feeling a fire inside of him. ''Mr Malfoy?'' the nurse called him and he snapped out of it.

''Yes.'' he cleared his throat. ''May I see her?'' he said and the nurse nodded.

She started to walk, entering a door and walking down a hallway with big windows. The evening light was creating big black shadows on the floor.

''Here we are.'' she said with the most kind voice. ''I will come see her in an hour. Until then..'' she said and she opened the door for him to pass.

He heard the door closing, and a guilt built up inside of him. She was there, in a bed that could easily fit three people.

He was happy to see that she was alone in the room. He demanded it, when he gave her name to the nurses. It was better this way.

He wouldn't know what to do with more than one patient in the same room with her. He wanted her to be able to recover alone, with no one seeing her stage.

He walked to her and he sat in the chair next to her bed. She was sleeping, her brows were frowned. Whatever dream she was seeing, it made her stressed.

Cowardly he ran his thumb to her forehead and she seemed to understand it. He felt her small sigh. He took his hand back and looked at it.

She wasn't as warm as she was when he brought her here. She was cold, but a coldness that Draco had felt over the years. She was feeling alone.

''Accio blanket.'' he said softly and at once there was a silver blanket in his hands. He covered her body with it and he sat once again next to her.

He looked at her delicate body, her long curls around her porcelain face, pale lips shut, wishing for time to go back and take away whatever pain she felt.

That was his fault. He should have protected her more. He should have been there more. Only Merlin knows what had happened and she ended up like this.

He cursed under his tongue. He cursed himself, his arrogant mind, his way of behaving. Why was he that stupid?

What was he thinking leaving her alone, in a place that this psycho knew? He sent her a fucking present to her house and he thought with some spells she would be protected?

He took his eyes away from her. It felt pain growing inside of him, a pain he had never felt before. It was something he could have prevented.

''Draco?'' he heard Kingsley's voice and he turned around to see him.

He had owled him the moment he brought her to St. Mungo's, but his owl never returned to him. ''What happened?''

''S-She is in shock.'' he said in a small voice.

Kingsley walked towards them. He saw Hermione laying in the bed - her face looked like she was dead. A weird feeling caught up with him.

''What did they say?''

''We have to wait until she wakes up.'' he said, his eyes never leaving her face. ''She will wake up.'' he said, trying to keep his pain hidden.

''If you want, I can - ''

''No! I am not leaving.'' he said and he looked at him.

''I will stay here until she wakes up.'' his eyes filled up with regret, pain and defeat.

''I will stay here, and when she will wake up, I will find that bastard and ripped his heart out with my own hands.'' he said calmly and he continued watching Hermione.

''Draco you can't stay here long.''

''I can and I will.'' he said to him, his jaw tighten. ''She was my responsibility Kingsley! Mine! And I failed her once again as I did in the past. I will not leave.'' he said determinate and Kingsley didn't want to push the situation further.

''I will put Auror's - ''

''I already told Nestor to take two of the most trustworthy men.'' he answered at once and Kingsley knew that he wasn't any great help at the point – he had to leave.

''I will be in the Ministry.'' he informed him and Malfoy only nodded, not taking his eyes away from her sleeping form.

 _She will be fine. She will be fine_. Draco repeatedly was saying to himself not wanted to think something else than that.

 _We will be fine._


	7. Chapter Six Control

_The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Six

 _Control_

''This pass the state of normality Malfoy.'' Kingsley spoke to him again, but Draco didn't even move.

He was standing in the big hospital room for some time now, speaking to the young wizard but getting nothing in response.

Exhaling loudly, he walked in the room, watching a small pile of books at the stand next to her bed, some opened letters with the Enterprise's stamp on top of them.

He walked to them, the Malfoy heir sitting in a chair next to her bed. His upper body leaned forward, with his forearm touching the bed and his head resting on it.

His eyes were examining the floor, counting the small black lines of the marble again and again until he memorized everything around them.

Everything was the same, nothing had changed – either the floor nor Hermione's condition. Time was passing by slowly, making him count everything about those lost moments.

''Draco.'' he called his name once again and his head turned to face him.

''I heard you the first time Kingsley.'' he said to him coldly.

He was not looking directly at him, he was just watching him standing there, in the middle of Hermione's room. He rose his judgmental brows to Draco.

Kingsley took some steps towards him. His skin was paler than before, his eyes had a rather purple-ish colour of tiredness.

He looked like he had to shave for some time too. Kingsley felt sorry for him, even if he knew he shouldn't have.

The past couple of weeks he was practically living with her at St. Mungo's. Draco wasn't sure if he should do that – but he was feeling safe staying there.

He said that he could not trust the men Steele brought to guard her room unless he was there with her too. Kingsley had laughed with that.

''When was the last time you slept Malfoy?'' he asked him, walking in the room and opening the curtains.

The daylight filled the room. Draco's eyes closed at once and his hand covered his face. They were closed for a reason.

''Yesterday.'' answered, feeling his lower back aching.

''Draco, this is not healthy.'' he said to him taking a spare chair and sitting next to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

''I know that you find yourself responsible for her stage, but you are really not.''

''I am not?'' he said, taking the book he was reading to her off his lap and place it on the nightstand.

''I was the one saying that she should be safe in her own apartment Kingsley! That man knew where she was living and I thought that with some spells she would be protected!'' his voice was steady but yet someone could hear the defeat.

''If that's the matter, a safe house would be the last thing that she would consider.''

''But she will. The moment her eyes open, she is going to move into one.'' he informed him casually looking at her. He made up his mind.

''From now on, I will make the decisions regarding her safety – even if she likes it or not.''

Kingsley shook his head – there were not a lot of things he could do. With Hermione in the hospital and Draco never leaving her side was hard to keep an untroubled spirit. He knew that he had to make some steps back.

''Go to your house, take a bath, rest and come back within five hours.'' he said to him taking his robes off and his wand resting on his lap.''You will take the night watch.''

 _Haven't I always?_ He thought wanted to protest, but the look on Kingsley face was making him not to.

He looked for one last time her face and then apparated to his house – but Hermione's heart started to beat faster the moment she stopped hearing his voice.

* * *

The moment he saw his home, Draco felt his eyes opened wide with energy. He was sure that it was only the adrenaline of leaving her alone. He looked around him and everything was as he left them.

He walked to his living room and took his robes and blazer off. He looked at the tall glassed table, he placed next to his modern fireplace – he had some letters from the Ministry and his mother, two of the weekly _Ministry Times_ editions and a package from Astoria.

He opened the letters from his mother – complains, a wedding date, charity, charity, complains, complains. He tossed them aside.

He opened the letters from the Ministry – pay check and some information papers that needed his signature. He grabbed the quill and put the papers aside too.

He laughed at the fact that he was taking money from the Ministry. He was making that kind of money every seven minutes at the _Malfoy Enterprise._

He was about to throw away the package he got from Astoria but curiosity caught up with him. He opened it to find out a pair of silver cufflinks with green shining lines covering a small part of the cufflinks.

Inside the box there was a handwritten note – _for the Parkinson wedding._ _Pansy is getting married?_ He asked himself not knowing for how long he had to talk to the young witch.

Looking back to the cufflinks he received he came to a realization that he liked them – who wouldn't like a very aesthetic gift anyway?

Even if something inside him was making him want to send the gift back, he left it in the same place he found it.

* * *

The hot water was making his aching muscles relax – and he needed that. He had never slept on a chair before.

It was something that he would say to Granger over and over, bragging about the fact that he, a Malfoy Heir, put himself into this uncomfortable situation for her – and then she would ask the reason he did it – and what would he say?

That he felt guilty? That he didn't want to leave her alone again? That he didn't like the idea of someone hurting her? Would she believe him?

* * *

The sound of wings made him jump in his sleep. He didn't know how he ended up in his bed. His eyes opened at once and he looked at the white ceiling.

At once his hand grabbed his wand. The cold blade of the silver ending base made his hand cool at once. He looked at his bedroom door.

He counted to three and when he heard no noise he stood up and left his bed. His naked torso chilled the moment he uncovered himself from the blanket. He was lucky that his feet were bare and his steps were soundless.

The door cracked open as much as he needed to walk outside. His footsteps were steady, and his wand was trying to find the cause of the sound. He was walking towards the living room when he saw Budo.

His hand fell at once. His owl had a small golden envelope to his curved mouth. He pet him a little and gave him a treat.

He had Bubo since he was twelve years old. He loved him more than he would like to admit. He took the envelope and saw his name written on the back.

He took a glass of firewhiskey and sat in the big armchair. The heat coming from the fireplace was making every corner of his house to feel more like home.

He liked that he was living alone. It was a nice change for him. With the first sip he felt his throat burning. He missed that.

He missed the way his body relaxed, the way his brain had stopped wondering into the abyss that was inside of Nehone's mind.

The envelope was still in his leg. He took it after some time and opened it wide. It was the invitation to his former classmate's wedding.

He felt happy for her. He didn't know who was the lucky one, but he was happy that she found someone she could spend her life with.

After the war Pancy spent a lot of time with herself, thinking of things she did wrong. It was when Draco had faced its own fears.

He was not that much of a help to her those days. He too had fought with himself over several issues that was making his nights sleepless. Some days still does.

He was feeling weak when his mind was travelling back to his old self - but now he had no time for that. He looked at the invitation.

She was getting married. Whatever issue she had with herself, she must have worked it out. He could remember their days back in Hogwarts.

She had a crush on him for so long. He laughed at the faded memory of him breaking her heart and her never letting him go.

''Theodore Nott!?'' he yelled. That was a surprise. In his mind, he already planned what would say to tease them.

The second sip was much more delightful. He closed his eyes for a brief second, but when he opened them again he felt shocked.

The clock on his wall warned him that he had to go back to her. Apparently he had fallen asleep again - his glass of firewhiskey still in his hand.

He saw it for a second and let it on top of the table. He couldn't drink now. He stood up and he walked to his bookcase.

His eyes scanned the book of his, and he took the rarest one he could find - a novel about a musician and his lover and let it next to his glass.

In his mind, he had planned his evening - check in with the Aurors, make sure Steele was sober, read to Hermione and then sleep.

Secretly he felt good knowing that he had somewhere to go - even if he didn't want to say it out loud.

* * *

That day was like every other day. Except for the cold weather – but that was only making him love it even more. He liked it when he was feeling the cold weather touching his skin.

All around him there were books. Some of them opened, some closed. In the middle of the office there was a glass holder.

If someone would looked inside of the glass holder would see a purple stone, shining under the morning light. He was secretly admiring the silenced power of it.

He was so closed, to find out how to unleash the power of the Heather Stone. So close that he could practically taste the unlimited superiority that he would have.

That feeling was making him want it even more. The things that he planned to make were making his sleep even sweeter every night.

It was a great day for him. Everything was falling into place. The house he once grow up, had his name on the papers – yes, that small but great house full of fine art and strange treasures was his – and the idea of all the galleons that slutty little vixen left unused were his to take, was a cherry on top.

He took his hot tea from the office he was sitting and walked towards the big window. He had a very big smile on his face.

The smile of a man knowing that his plan was working. The little witch that was messing with him, he was pretty sure she was laying on a bed in St. Mungo's by now.

''What a great day that is.'' he said and he took a sip from his tea. Perhaps he should take a walk and reward himself with some new clothes from that kind old man at _Needle and Needle._

* * *

His eyes were scanning the big marble wall in the reception. With big letters that made Draco wonder how did they put them up there, it was written _City Hall_.

He didn't know how Kingsley convinced him to leave St. Mungo's again. But then again, he really had to do something than staring Granger in the hospital bed.

He too started to feel weird about it - every day, talking to himself, not knowing if she was hearing him, sleeping on a chair and eating the awful meals at St. Mungo's really had him running for some air.

Could that made him a bad person? He sure felt like one. He looked at the people walking around him knowing exactly where they were going.

This felt weird to him. Their investigation had left behind – it was only reasonable for Kingsley to send him there – and of course it was his idea to search the name Stohard and Nehone in the Muggle World.

He shouldn't be feeling like that, should he? A woman passed by and gave him a small smile. He straightened his back and he smirked.

He didn't know that Muggle women were like that. He looked at the man behind the reception - the men though needed improvement.

He made himself remember why he was there. Granger. Kingsley. Nehone. He was on a mission, not to be social around Muggles.

Kingsley had made it clear - it was a mission that was easy, but it meant that he had to make the research on his own.

Not that it was something that made him unhappy - he needed the time to be alone, that's what he said to Kingsley when he told him to leave.

He seemed relieved the moment he agreed. If Draco didn't know any better he would say that Kingsley was feeling stressed about the current situation – _and why shouldn't he?_

If Nehone's research with the Heather's Stone came to an end, they screwed. Draco didn't even want to think the horror he could unleash.

The man in the reception looked at him with curiosity – but he couldn't care less. He watched him writing down something.

He was waiting for some time now, and his patience was running thin. He wanted to take out his pocket watch, but he noticed that none of the Muggles he saw had one.

He wanted to go back to her. He wanted to be there waiting for her eyes to open - and the fact that she was not waking up, it was driving him crazy.

He has been told that she should wake up soon, but Draco's soon meant now. And with every passing day Hermione was falling deeper into the sleeping path that had enchanted her. And Draco was falling deeper into the abyss of guilt. A path well known to him.

He started to feel again all of those feelings that were so familiar to him at a younger age. His inaction was making him want to scream on top of his lungs and never shut up.

And of course he was the one to blame – oh the blame he was giving himself. He knew that he was the most cruel to himself of all people. He knew that he would be continued to be cruel until she would wake up.

Secretly he started to miss the simplest thing – the knowledge of her existence. Her being in her office reading one of the books she never forgot buying.

Even the sound of her voice, which he found rather irritating in his younger years, now he came to understand that he missed it too.

''You must be Mr Malfoy.'' the man said to him and gave him his hand to shake.

He broke his thoughts brutally. He looked at the man in front of him and he frowned. He looked young, but he wasn't – Draco was sure.

''I am – and you are late.'' he shook his hand and then unbuckled his blazer, taking the folded parchment from his inside pocket. He didn't like when things delayed.

''Sorry mate. We are understaffed these days.'' he told him and Draco narrowed his eyes.

He had no time to waste here. Draco gave him the parchment and the man raised his brows in surprise. ''Ministry of Human Associations?'' he said and looked at Draco with curiosity.

''Yes. We are kind of new in the business.'' he said clearing his throat first.

He was trying his best mimicking the words of Kingsley without feeling like a total outsider and blew up his cover. ''Now, what about those documents? May I have them?''

''Oh, yeah right.'' he said, giving him back his parchment. Everything was going as planned. Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

''We don't have much of experience here with demographic analysis, so we kept most of the documents in the basement.'' he said and he gave him a card that written _visitor_ on it.

Draco looked at the card and raised a brow. Muggles were weird after all. He saw that the man's name was Patrick. Patrick – what a ridiculous name.

''Who found those documents in the first place?'' asked Draco as he was following the man in the elevator.

''Nobody. It was here all along.'' he said to him and opened the elevator door for them to walk in.

''Before the second World War, there were a lot of people coming to England. Some of them taking vacations and others to permanently stay. Here they were writing them all down.'' the man said to him and he continued walking ahead.

''And what happened after the war?'' Draco asked not that he needed to know, but he was curious why nobody searched those documents before.

The man pushed a botton and the elevator started to move downwards, making Draco surprised. He had prepared himself for a ride.

''I don't know mate.'' he laughed awkwardly. ''There are a lot of scenarios, but I am not the right guy to tell you.'' he admitted and then looked at the surprised face of Draco.

''After the war, they wanted to take down the building, but they turned it to City Hall all of a sudden.'' he informed him and they stopped moving.

Draco frowned and he looked at the man next to him. He looked like he had done that ride too many times to care that they only went down.

''You are lucky enough, though.'' he added and opened the elevator door.

Draco looked around him. He was in the basement – that was for sure. The smell of humidity was in the air and the walls covered in small yellow stains.

''Why for?'' he asked when his breathing started to used to the smell.

Patrick laughed. Draco's eyes widened at the sight when the man opened the door. All around the room there were metal shelves with folders.

''You fucking kidding me.'' Draco said exhaling loudly.

He knew that this research of the Nehone name in the Muggle World would be a pain in his royal arse – but this was something else.

''Some years ago, someone put all of them in chronological order – but then..'' he said, moving to the right and pointing a thing on the desk Draco had never seen before. ''..we got one of these!'' he finished looking excited.

''Right.'' said Draco not, knowing what one of this is. He looked at the man with curiosity.

''Are you familiar with how it works?''

''Should I?'' he whispered and the man looked at him funny. ''Their ability is very well known to me, but that specific type is exceptionally not necessary in my work.'' he said and he looked at the thing in the desk.

''The Ministry of Human Associations doesn't have computers?'' he asked him confused, but Draco didn't know what to say.

That must be the first time in - well, ever. He realized that Granger's help would come handy sometimes if they wanted to finish that story.

''We do, we do, we certainly do, but - .. '' he said, pointing to the computer ''.. the old fashion way of research fascinates me more.'' he gave his famous smirk wanted to feel the victory of their conversation.

''That's why you came all the way here, when we could have emailed you!'' the man was looking thrilled. ''Maybe we should search your name too. _Malfoy_. Never heard it before.'' he said, smiling to Draco.

''Yes, no need for that. Let's see the documents that brought me here in the first place shall we?'' he said, and the man pushed his hands together, making a single clap and rubbed them.

He sat on the chair and waved at Draco to come closer. The man hit the longest bottom on the thing he called keyboard and the screen came to life. _Was that something like Granger's tv in her parent's house?_

''Okay, tell me the name you want to find.''

* * *

Kingsley was feeling his eyes closing. He wasn't getting used to sit in a chair for more than ten minutes. Hermione's face was still looked peaceful. He closed the book he was reading and stood up trying to wake up his muscles.

He walked towards the hospital window and he looked outside. The last time he was here, he had just lost a friend – a dear one.

He could remember the way the trees around St. Mungo's were smaller than now, the way the building itself made him want to run away.

He was too old for this kind of places. His hand rubbed his eyes. He started to feel tired. He wondered how Draco was doing it.

He looked at his watch and frowned. Draco was gone for the last three hours, and it was around lunch time. He should be back by now.

Should he go check on him? But he did promise that he wouldn't leave her alone. He exhaled loudly. And then he heard it.

A soft groan. And then a regular groan. Kingsley looked at her laying form. He noticed that her chest was falling and rising faster than before.

He cowardly took some steps closer to her. He wasn't sure if she was awake or she was seeing something in her sleep. He then saw her eyes opening and closing slowly.

He waved to the man standing in the door to bring help. The man walked off and Kingsley stepped closer to her. Her cheeks were starting to have that pink glow that was appropriate for her young age.

''Hermione?'' he spoke softly and looked at her eyes focusing on him.

* * *

Draco was about to lose his mind. It's been three hours – and they found nothing. They searched all the alternatives that he could think.

He was feeling like this idea of Nehone being Muggle was a big joke – it was safe now for him to say that he was the one feeling like a joke.

Kingsley had put his faith on him and once again he failed. He even left Hermione's side to search for this fucking man. He really needed a firewhiskey at that point.

''Wait.'' Patrick said, looking like he had an epiphany.

He threw his hand in the air, making eye contact with Draco, who looked at him coldly. He didn't know what else to expect from that man anymore.

''Do you know the date?'' he said, grabbing the desk and pushing himself in front of the computer again. ''We can search by date!'' Draco was looking at him suspiciously. That person might be smart after all.

''I only know the date of birth.'' he informed him and he took his jacket off.

''Man, you talk funny. Date of birth.'' he tried to mimic his voice and laughed a little.

''Pardon me?'' Draco's eyes could toss fire on him if he wanted. He was feeling offended somehow. ''How dare you, speaking fun of me?''

''That's what I am talking about! Perhaps you came from the past in search of a man to kill him, so you don't have to face him in the future!'' he said looking into the emptiness and his mind started to make scenarios.

''Are you a time traveller?'' his eyes widened when he asked. Draco could see the excitement in his face.

That was making Draco feel confused. _Could Muggles have powers?_ _And what is a time traveller?_ The only thing that he knew about time travelling was the Time Turner necklace – something that was belonged to his family for centuries.

''Correct – and perhaps I am a wizard too.'' Draco looked at him dangerously and was ready to grab his wand but to his relief, the man started to laugh. He could see his eyes watery.

''You are funny mate!'' he was able to say after his laughter ended. ''Tell me the date of birth.'' he spoke mimicking his voice again. Draco should have been upset by his action, but he too found it rather funny.

''1920.'' he said and he looked at the man's hand typing the numbers.

It was starting to be clear to Draco how that computer machine worked. It was fascinating to him the fact that the he would know something about the Muggles that Granger wouldn't.

''Voila.'' the man said and he looked at Draco with a wide smile. ''Damien Dominique De Stoharier.'' he said, feeling the proud heat inside of him built. Draco leaned forward to the screen.

''We have been looking in the wrong place.'' he added and Draco shook his head in agreement. Patrick raised his hand into the air.

''Come on put it in here! Don't be embarrassed!'' he said and took Draco off guard.

 _Put what, where?_ He thought and then he looked at his own hand. He raised his own hand into the air touching Patrick's. He laughed, saying that was a total worth high five, which made Draco questioning the man's capacity.

Draco's eyes fell back to the screen. That was it. He found it. He noticed that the man was sniffing him. ''Hey man, what's your cologne?'' he asked and Draco looked at him with his brows frowned. Then an idea came to his head.

''Can we search one last thing?''

* * *

The sky was once again covered with clouds. The colours of them were changing to dark grey, and the smell of the upcoming rain was in the air, until the sun became visible behind them. It was a nice time for someone to go for lunch.

Every now and then, the sky was filled with some hurried man or woman, trying to go somewhere riding their broomsticks, but the sky was once again empty after their passing.

Students that were having their weekend break, were walking in the busy streets, some of them with books in their hands, and some with bags full of new clothes and robes.

If someone was walking among with them, in the streets of Diagon Alley these days, would have heard the unending conversations about the new _Numbus_ _One_ , the first broomstick, that was able to detect injuries, recognition and fall of the rider and even responds to the thoughts of its owner.

It was the only thing that was making everyone questioning the unlimited abilities of a Muggle Wizard designer. But then again, it was something that was ordinary, in the streets of Diagon Alley.

Defining the crowd and the loud noises that were echoing that day, a man who was different from anyone else chose to take his walk outside that day. After all, who is not enjoying a surprising cold weather?

The man was walking in the busy streets. His fresh cut hair was shining under the low sunlight of the day. His eyes were radiating, and taking in all the new images he had forgotten.

All those young wizards and witched, that were running around this ridiculous little high street, that he thought of a village in this mind.

He fixed his heavy black coat with the hand he had free and he continued walking in the streets. His leather black walking stick, with the face of a wolf, fitting perfectly into his palm, with white colour diamonds as eyes, was echoing with every step he was talking.

Someone would have thought, that he looked like he was owning the place – and why wouldn't he? He was walking proudly, his head looking straight to the people around him.

A lot of heads turned as he was passing by, and a lot of female giggles heard when he looked at their way. His face was having a rather undeniable smirk. He knew what he was doing. He knew what he was able to do.

A young woman who was walking towards him, caught his eye at once. She was walking like she knew that all the men would want her. She had a confidence he never seen to anyone before. His eyes took in everything that he had to know.

The length of her legs, as was shown under her pencil skirt, her black hair, slightly curled stopping in the middle of her chest, and her green eyes, winking at him. It was the first time in a while that his head had to turn.

His eyes looked her behind with complete attachment. As she was walking away, his eyes lost her. He looked in front of him again and continued his walk around Diagon Alley – but his mind was locked in the beautiful green eyes of hers. A smirk was playing on his lips when he hit something with his shoulder.

''Sorry.'' the blond man said without even looking at him. He was walking fast like someone was chasing him.

''You should be.'' he whispered to himself and he fixed his suit once again.

He turned to look at him, moments before he disappeared. This blond hair was rather familiar to him. He wiped the spot the young man touched him.

His walking stick hit the ground again, and he started to move. Nobody was good enough to spoil his day.

* * *

Draco was about to run – maybe he should – he was trying to reach out the point Kingsley said he would put the portkey for Hermione's hospital wing. He didn't even bother to look who he pushed with his shoulder.

He was looking rather reddish from all the walking he was doing and he didn't see the man in front of him. His apologize wasn't very sincerely – he knew, but he heard nothing in return. If he wasn't that hurry he would have taught him a lesson.

He walked in the store of Madam Malkin. She tried to say hello to him, but the only thing she got in return was a wave in the air.

 _So much for helping the Ministry,_ she thought and turned back to her hand work.

Draco stepped into the dressing room and looked at the mirror. He took a breath and tried to relax himself.

He once again felt the heat from the ring to his finger - that could mean only one thing – Hermione woke up.

He saw his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were red. He brushed a wisp of hair away from his face. He fixed his suit, placing the Auror badge next to his family's.

He took some big breaths to calm completely, but his cheeks were still in that pure shade of pink. What he could do – he had to see her.

He realized that he didn't know why he was feeling so rushed. But he did - he was feeling like she would spank him for not being there.

He looked at the parchments that he got from the City Hall and put them back to his blazer pocket. That was so much more than he expected. It was something that would change everything.

He was feeling proud. He had everything that he needed to prove to Kingsley that he was right and he deserved his place in the team.

It would mean so much to him. Especially when he was feeling so guilty about Hermione's hospitalized.

But now it was time for him to see her. His legs were starting to shake. Why he was feeling like that? He wasn't afraid to see her – he was more afraid that she might be angry at him.

He looked at himself one last time. _You can do this,_ he said to himself and put his leg inside of the mirror. When he was gone the mirror once again took its earlier form.

* * *

Kingsley was outside of her room, talking to the Auror team that Nestor Steele had gathered for her protection.

He was informing them that for now on, they will take shifts that would last for the next week - then their services will not longer be needed.

His eyes caught sight of the tall body of Draco walking to them. Kingsley excused himself and found him half way.

''A healer is with her.'' he informed him watching at his strange face.

His pink cheeks could only mean that he was running. His hair was a bit messier than usual, which only made his suspicions bigger.

He nodded and looked at the Aurors waiting in the hallway. He exhaled loudly and took the parchments from his pocket. Kingsley's face lightened.

''You found it?'' he asked surprised.

''Of course I did.'' he said to Kingsley and the door opened. The healer smiled to them.

''She fall back to sleep, but she is absolutely fine. I have never seen that fast healing before.'' the healer said and moved closer to Kingsley. ''May I see you, sir?''

Kingsley excused himself and walked towards the healer - _she put a fight in there Minister, but to my concern she must stay here,_ Draco could hear them as they were walking away.

 _For how long?_ he heard Kingsley asking and his brows frowned, _until her mind is healed completely_ , and then they left from his sight.

Yes the healer read his mind - it would be better if she stayed there for a while, only to make sure she is perfectly well.

Draco looked at the door of her room. He fixed his blazer wanted to be decent. With slow moves and even soundlessly, he opened the door.

His eyes fell to her form laying in bed. He closed the door behind him and walked towards her. He took a big breath before his eyes met her face.

Her cheeks were matching his. Her lips were once again red, and her chest was falling and rising faster than the last time he saw her.

A smile shown in his face that he couldn't hide. He thought about this moment days now - but the only thing that he was feeling was relief.

Relief that she was back with him again, relief that he could hear her voice - even if she would probably be mad at him.

He took the chair that was his bed for the past weeks and sat next to her. He took the book he was reading to her and opened it. He wanted to read her the end.

When he was about to read, he looked at her and his eyes stuck on hers. She was looking at him. She turned to her side to face him better.

''You weren't here when I woke up.'' she made her observation with the most sad voice he had ever heard. He felt his heart breaking.

''I am here now.'' he said smiling her softly. A real smile.

He looked back to the book and started to read. It didn't take her a while to fall back to sleep, with her heart beating normally again.


	8. Chapter Seven Discovery

The Unity of Opposites

Chapter Seven

 _Discovery_

Harry Potter was feeling his sweat running down his spine. His heart was beating fast but steady. It was a feeling very well known to him.

The Gringotts feeling. Even if he ha came once too many times in this glorious vault his heart could never stop beating this fast.

He was blaming the golden doors for that. The goblin that drove him here once said to him that the door's gold could feed the whole Wizarding World for at least two hundred years.

That felt surreal to him. He wondered what Hermione would think if he told her - his lips curled up a little until he saw the goblin that escort him walking in the doors.

 _Heather's Stones_ , Harry thought, and swallowed hard, as the troubled face of his best friend popped in his head.

The legend has it, that in their inside kept the birth of magic – something so pure and powerful that no wizard would have ever been prepared to tame it.

But to Harry's ears that were just empty words. The only thing that he wanted was to make Kingsley see him as equal as Malfoy again.

He didn't like the fact that Kingsley was not trusting him with the case he gave to Malfoy. And of course he didn't like the fact that Malfoy was always aware of the things that was happening before him.

Harry was feeling angry with that. So angry that he was determined to find who was behind the stealing.

Ginny had commented multiple times that he was poising his mind with this case, but Harry knew that he was near to the answer he so much needed – or getting closer at least.

He was coming to the vault at least twice a week. He would let himself relax and tried to recreate the actions of the robber. It was a technique that he stole from the Muggles.

The heavy golden doors started to open, making no sound and revealing in front of him the Heather's Stones, placed in the middle of the room.

Three of them, with one missing. Every time he looked at them he thought they were shiner and shiner. A round glass holder was on top each.

Around them there was a thick silver dust line that was running circles around the Stones. Harry knew that Kingsley had made it stronger than before.

He took some steps forwards and looked at the room he was standing in. It was enchanted to look like a cave.

The walls were heavy rocks covering any sight of light. Once again, it gave him the chills. Harry looked at his papers again.

 _I have to sum_ _up,_ he thought and he looked around him.

''Mr Potter.'' the voice came from behind him and he turned to look. He cursed under his tongue because the goblins were not leaving him alone to work.

''He is aware of your presence.'' he said and Harry's eyes opened wide with surprise. He put his notebook in the inside pocket of his jacket.

He waited to see the doors closed and he sat in the mine cart next to the driver. The goblin started to drive and a lantern appeared in front of them.

Harry's eyes widen more. True, he was never been in this section of the Gringotts, but he had never believed that there was more.

The walls around them started to tighten. He could feel the wetness to his skin. The light was gone completely and the only thing that he could see was the lantern's body under the light of the mine cart.

Suddenly they started raising up uncontrollably fast, Harry felt his breath caught up to his chest. His hands grabbed the first piece of iron he could find. They were moving left and right, but always going upwards.

In his mind came the time he and his friends were here, trying to escape. He smiled at the faint memory of them using the dragon for their cause.

His hands tighten their hold around the iron. He didn't want to fall. His eyes saw the goblin standing like it just a normal ride.

Harry started to prepare himself for a fall, but that never happened. They were standing there, on top of the lantern, vertically.

There was a piece of marble at the end of the lantern he noticed, as it was shown under the light of the mine cart.

''He will call you shortly.'' the goblin said and he patiently waited for Harry to leave the mine cart.

Harry looked at the goblin – _seriously_? But the goblin did not say anything else. Harry started to climb to reach the balcony. The moment his feet touched the marble the goblin disappeared.

Even if he was feeling like he would regret it, he looked down. There was only half a meter of balcony and he was stepping on it. It took him a while to understand that it was a two faced wall.

The moment he realized it, he started to move – but he wasn't moving around, he was moving upwards. He took his wand and hold in his hand. _What is that?_ he thought and he saw the old goblin sitting in the wooden office.

There were a lot of gold in the room. The light was not magical. He understood where he was – under the dome in the entrance. There was an enchanted top floor and Harry was standing on it.

All around that old goblin there were shelves with galleons. Sometime you could see a book or two placed next to them. The goblin was writing something in a book.

Harry didn't want to look disrespectful, so he cleared his throat to make his presence shown. He noticed that there weren't any chairs.

 _Typical,_ he thought and he walked towards the old goblin.

He had never seen him before – yet again, he didn't even know that there was a top floor in the Gringotts too but that wasn't the point.

His boots were a little dirty and the goblin's eyes saw it at once. He looked pissed and disgusted at the same time.

''Mr Potter.'' he spoke to him for the first time, but Harry did not know his name to greet him back – he just nodded his head and the goblin didn't seem to appreciate it at all.

''Time is the last thing that I've got Mr Potter.'' he said with a restrict tone.

''I have only some questions that would have been answered if you accepted to talk to me in the first placed.'' Harry spoke and stepped closer. He put his wand back into his pocket when he saw the goblin's eyes scanning it.

''Is that so.'' the goblin said and left his quill to the golden ink cartridge. Harry's eyes narrowed. ''Questions, is something that I have too.'' he added holding his hands.

''Do you have any idea who would like to steal the Heather's Stones?''

''Is that the real question Mr Potter?''

''What ever do you mean?''

''How did you know that the Heather's Stones were kept here in the first place?'' he asked narrowing his eyes to Harry. The goblin's voice was calm and low, making Harry's hair stand.

''That was something between me, the head of the Gringotts, and the Minister of Magic. Where do you come into this complex party?''

''I had an inside information.'' Harry said with confidence.

''Do not insult me with your lies.'' the goblin spoke, his voice a pitch louder this time – no one could deny the morality of the Gringotts's employees – at least not to his face, and with that dare.

He took his tiny glasses off, and took a big breath. ''My guess would be the youngest Weasley boy, Mr Potter. Was he not the one who found the missing Heather Stone in one of his missions with his brother?''

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' Harry was trying to cover his nervousness but he was not good at it.

''There is no need to hide here Mr Potter. I was impressed when my goblins told me you came – times after the stealing happened. Tell me, was Kingsley surprised that you knew about their existence in the Gringotts?''

''He didn't even notice it.''

''Well, is not that something. Someone would have thought that he had his mind on something much bigger than some rocks, wouldn't you say?''

''That is not a concern of mine.'' he lied to the old goblin and noticed how he was referring to the Heather's Stones.

''The only thing that I want to know is the person behind the stealing.'' he added and raised a brow at him. The goblin examined his features. Harry knew that he could find anger and betrayal somewhere.

''I do not have the answer – but that is not hardy the problem.'' he said after some time having a rather pleased expression on his face.

''Why such the secrecy around the Ministry's part in the hiding of the Stones? Do not tell me you have never thought of that Potter – you are a smart man.'' he put his glasses back on and Harry knew that he would ask him to leave soon.

''I am only seeking the man responsible for the stealing.'' Harry insisted and he could see the thin line of a smirk in the goblin's face. He didn't even know they were capable of smiling.

''Still, that is on your mind isn't it. If there is not something else – my time is not for wasting.'' he took the quill in his hand and prepared himself for writing. When he was about to write something again, he looked at him walking away.

''Mr Potter.'' he called him and Harry turned to face him.

''Do consider all the secrets the Ministry have always kept for themselves. It is not hard to see the whole picture in the story.''

* * *

''Okay, miss Granger, I think we are good.'' the Healer said and smiled to Hermione. Draco noticed that she blushed a little. Why was she brushing?

He looked at him, writing some in his folder and looking back at her, with the most gentle eyes.

''Now, remember that your body is fully healed, but your mind, maybe will start confusing some events or dates, but it is completely normal.'' he informed her and again he noticed that she blushed.

He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms under his chest and he waited there, patiently for the young healer to leave them alone.

But he was delaying to an annoying degree - Draco looked at him, his shorter than his body standing in front of Hermione's.

He didn't like that at all. It wasn't in his blood to get jealous, and that was definitely not jealousy, only worry that his former classmate was getting tired of all the questions he asked.

And besides, he was supposed to ask questions, not him! Where was he when she was laying there unconscious?

Or where was he, when he was reading her all of her favourites books? He supposed to get those glorious looks from her not him – that man with the stupid black hair and eyes.

And what kind of occupation was a Healer anyway? He was making his yearly money in a day of working at the Malfoy Enterprise.

Draco was feeling his blood boiling, but true to his manners wouldn't let that shown. He shook his head - he was missing their conversation. Fuck.

Why was that man looking her like that? He narrowed his eyes at him, but the Healer was not looking at Draco.

''I understand you are a Muggleborn?'' he asked her with a small smile.

''Yes, I am.'' Hermione answered proudly, her voice breaking at the end from the lack of use.

''I see. I would suggest to visit one of your own healers, precautionary reasons only.''

''Of course you are right.'' she said, smiling, not that she wouldn't do that with the first chance, but it was so nice that the cute healer was trying to come up with something and start a conversation with her.

It was the first time in a while that she was feeling relaxed – and it wasn't the fact that Malfoy was there with her.

It was just nice that a man flirted with her – that she looked good after the thing she's been through, that someone was finding her attractive again.

It was something that made her feel normal. It was something that made her realize that she wasn't a puppet in Nehone's hands.

She wasn't going to admit it, but it felt so good that Malfoy was trying to press down his envy. She understood it the moment he first felt it.

Secretly she liked that. It was good that she had to pause the past and play along with the healer – it was a nice break.

Because, even if she was not going to admit it, from the moment she woke up, her mind was starting to bring back all the last memories she had experienced.

She was feeling weird trying to realize that it was indeed something that actually happened to her.

''Okay.'' said the healer exhaling and looking at Hermione smiling. Draco's eyes were on him, narrowed.

''Okay.'' said Hermione with a smile too. Draco's eyes were on her now with his brows frowned. _Was she for real?_

''Okay!'' said Draco, who was about to take his wand and apparate that man in Australia. He walked towards her in the bed.

''Granger, we are leaving.'' he took her jacket in his hands and put it on her shoulders.

He looked at the Healer trying to speak, but he opened the door and left. He was in great mood these seven days why stop now?

* * *

Kingsley offered her a seat on the sofa. Hermione walked inside of the office and heard Malfoy closing the door behind them gently.

He watched her sitting on the sofa and gave her the silver blanket she had on St. Mungo's. Little did she known it belonged to Malfoy.

She gave him a thin smile and her gaze travelled around Kingsley's office, to the big window and outside.

The weather was matching her feelings. A bit cold, a bit blue. Her mind started to wonder.

She could feel her heartbeat – it was a fast beat, but not that fast. The last thing she could remember was the smell of the burning rose.

It was something that would stay with her forever. She was sure of it. What ever spell he had cast, it was a powerful one, with no doubt.

Kingsley offered her a cup of tea, which she gladly accepted. The look on his face made Hermione feel guilty for a reason that she didn't know.

Her hands were starting to feel warm. She liked that feeling. A sip was enough for the hot beverage to warm her inside at once.

''Hermione.'' Kingsley spoke to her and her attention was to them. His voice was low, but someone could hear the compassion on it.

She knew what he wanted to hear and she knew that she hardly wanted to speak about that. Her eyes stayed at Kingsley.

He was happy that she was there with them – she could see that in his facial expression – and she was feeling happy too, but more importantly he was feeling a hint of fear. The same fear she was feeling too.

The atmosphere was electrifying – and why wouldn't it be? Both Kingsley and Malfoy would have a lot of questions.

She was afraid of the things they might ask her – saying it out loud it would become a reality, and right now in her fresh waken up mind, it was like a bad nightmare.

Unconsciously, she tightened the hold around her blanket. The words came easier than she expected.

The fear of the bad nightmare becoming a lived memory came true. Suddenly their feelings changed – it was something that she felt it at once.

Both of the men sitting in front of her felt angry, and perhaps weak too. It was something that she too felt, the moment she woke up.

Hermione was taking her time to talk. Her voice was still breaking – but she felt good hearing it - she felt good hearing what happened. She needed to realize it.

Draco noticed that when she was talking about the smell of the burning rose, she made a disgusting face. He knew how that could affect her. Even he had a faint memory of the first rose Nehone sent her.

But this was completely different. This was Nehone's proof that he had his full magical strength back. A proof that he was looking for revenge, a proof that she was the next victim.

Perhaps the time had come for them to start taking some more actions about the matter – that was the only thing on Draco's mind. _Wasn't that the point?_

The moment she finished her story, Malfoy could not look her in the eyes. He was feeling completely responsible for what happened.

He took a sip of his firewhiskey, he put himself the moment they walked in the office. His eyes landed on Kingsley and the way his face shrivelled with concern.

 _What could he be thinking about?_

The silence was deafening. Hermione was looking outside of the big window again. She was feeling like her heart was empty.

Kingsley was looking at her trying to guess what words would be better to use to express his understanding and sorrowing. Nobody was talking in the room.

Even Draco, who was staring at his glass – like the liquid was much more important that the people around him.

Every now and then, he was looking at Hermione, making sure she was there covered with his blanket, and drinking the tea she so much loved.

* * *

Harry was impressed with the place that was unfolding in front of his eyes. He had never been inside a potion's closet.

He was in a big rounded room. All around him there were bottles with different colour of liquids. He noticed that they were placed by size.

He made a note to himself that the person he would talk to is a perfectionist. He liked that to a person. It reminded him of Hermione.

Speaking of her, where was she? The last time she wrote them, she mentioned that she was still in Italy - but that was four days ago.

Something has been really off with her lately, and Harry made another note to himself, to talk to his best friend today if possible.

''Hello! Mr Pharris?'' he yelled, thinking that perhaps the address Charlie Weasley gave him two nights ago was wrong.

He noticed that the windows had a thick layer of dust. He wanted to feel eyesore, but there was no room for that.

He walked into the room and noticed the piles of books that were everywhere. His mind was back to Hermione again.

That felt weird to him. Harry was not a foul. He knew that something were not right to her behaviour. He knew that she would never leave without a proper goodbye.

Perhaps Ginny was right – she might need her time to process the things that had happened with Ron.

They way they ended their relationship, was not something that he wanted to remember. He was feeling a bit guilty for them.

Their fall out, was something that he tried to prevent weeks before it happened - but true to his feelings, he stepped back.

''Mr Pharris?'' he called him again and the man appeared in front of him.

''Oh, hello!'' the man said and he extended his hand to him. ''That is me, you are calling.'' he said, smiling and leaving the book that was in his hands to the pile next to him.

''My name is Harry Potter, I am here with a Ministry work.'' he said and the man's face lightened.

''Thought that was you.'' with a wave of his hand, he cleaned the only table that the room had. He offered him a seat and he looked at him with excitement.

''Charlie Weasley consulted me to find you.'' Harry said his voice low.

''Of course! Great man he is! I was with him in one of his researches.'' Pharris offered Harry a glass of tea. ''How is he?'' Harry noticed the way his face lightened up when he was talking about his friend.

''He is fine, he and Fleur went back to Portugal. Another Ministry mission, he had taken.'' the tea he offered him made him relaxed. ''I wanted to ask you about this.'' he said and put a photo of the purple Heather Stone in front of the man. To his surprised he started to laugh. He raised his brows.

''I am sorry, Mr Potter, but this.. - '' he said and raised the photo ''.. this is something else!'' he said and the laughter stopped suddenly when he realized what was happening. ''Did the Minister of Magic send you?'' he asked him, narrowing his eyes, his face darkened at once.

''Should he?'' Harry said, but the look on the man's face made him want to be honest. ''I came myself.'' he said at last.

He was looking at him disbelieving. He took his wand out and Harry's hand fell to his side to reach his. When he heard him casting a silent spell he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

With a quick move Pharris stood up and grabbed Harry by his collar. He pushed him up and towards him. They were nose to nose and Harry started to think that this was a bad idea.

''I am going to ask you once, be honest with me, because I do not care if you are the man who saved us all or not – I am not messing here!'' he said to him and Harry felt the air in the room disappearing.

There was something in that man's eyes that he made him realize, he wasn't lying. Harry only dared to nod his head yes.

''Was it Charlie that found the last Heather Stone?'' he asked him, his voice calm but his face was red.

''Not him, his brother - Ron.'' said Harryo wishing he would let him but Pharris only tighten his hold.

''What's his part in it?''

''He was only helping Charlie in his last mission. He didn't know what he found until Charlie made him take an Unbreakable Vow.'' he said to him and he placed his hands on top of Pharris's pushing them and setting his self free.

This was bad, this was very bad. Pharris sat on the chair like he was about to pass out. He was looking like he had done something really stupid. Harry noticed that he was breathing fast.

''Some weeks ago, Mr Shacklebolt came to see me.'' he said to Harry unbuttoning his shirt. ''He had read research of the Heather's Stones and he had some questions. I should have known.'' he said and he looked at Harry, who took off guard of the thing he just learned.

''Did someone steal Calluna?'' Harry's brows frowned. ''The purple Heather Stone Mr Potter, has it been stolen?'' he asked him, ready to lose his patience with that irrelevant person.

At that moment, Harry realized that the story had much more to tell. Perhaps that old goblin was right. The Ministry had always hidden some truth behind some of their actions.

He was feeling like his past glorious days had returned. He nodded to the man sitting in the chair in front of him and watched him covering his face in his hands and making a confused sound.

Perhaps it was time to speak to Hermione about all this.

* * *

''What is this?'' she said, looking at the two parchments Kingsley gave to her.

''In our hands we have the given name of Nehone, and of course his father's.'' Kingsley said and he watched Hermione's eyes widened with surprise and excitement. That was something she wanted more than everything in the world.

''It-It is?'' she said and her eyes scanned the papers. ''Who.. Where did you find this? How did you find this?'' she said, her breath caught in her chest.

''From the City Hall - ''

''You went to the Muggle's City Hall?'' she asked curiously, her brows frowned.

''I did not - ''

''Then who?'' she asked eagerly.

''It is much less complicated Granger.'' he said still looking at his liquid.

''You did?'' she yelled her voice suddenly not breaking. Draco raised his brows to her. ''You honestly did?'' she asked again surprised, her eyes sparkling at the realization of his part in this.

''It's such a privilege to see your mind works Granger.'' he looked at her hurt.

He was about to shut his mouth and don't speak of the matter again, but his accomplishment was something that he should be proud about.

''Why is it so hard to believe that _I_ , the Malfoy heir, the most ambition person that you have ever met in your not so extraordinary life, bothered to find his way to the Muggles of London, with fake evidence in hand, of a Muggle Ministry that does not exist, tricking a whole department into letting me see their demographic documents and search of a man's name that perhaps they are aware of, and finding solid true scrip of the individual who terrorize you?'' he finished looking at her still a hint of hurt in his eyes.

He understood that his voice had a scent of desperation – if not a need of recognition, which made him angry with himself.

''A simple yes would have done the work as well.'' she said, smiling and looking back at the papers he had provided them.

He started to feel his blood boiling. How dare she, mocking him? How was he such a fool, secretly thinking that she would be proud of him stepping out of his comfort zone and facing something that he had never faced before.

Him, who was staying to her side say and night, thinking only about the way he left her alone and wishing for her fast recovery.

He was feeling his heart beating fast. He was holding his glass tight in his big hand, trying not to show his pain for her comment.

''So - '' she spoke after some time of silence. ''Damien Dominique De Stoharier.''saying his given name out loud made Hermione think that he wasn't that unstoppable any more – that she had something on her hands that was better than anything else.

''Stoharier.'' Draco corrected her with his fluent french accent. Hermione rolled her eyes and read the parchment again.

 _1928 Damien Dominique De Stoharier. Date of birth; 11/01/1920 Passport; French. Origin; French. Family Statement; Only child of Theophile Damien De Stoharier. Purpose of arrival; Visit._

She looked at the other parchment. _1928\. Theophile Damien De Stoharier. Date of birth; 04/04/1893. Passport; French. Origin; French. Family Statement; Widower. Children; One, Male. Purpose of arrival; Visit._

''We should start looking for his father then.'' she said and she looked to the men standing now in front of her.

Kingsley had his hands crossed under his chest. Draco had his one hand on the desk leaning to himself and the other still examining the liquid in his glass.

He didn't want to face her. He was feeling angry with her - so damn angry. On his lips shaped a winning smirk.

''We will, you won't.'' Draco said to her taking the documents from her.

''You should rest, Hermione. In fact, there is a request I would like you to consider very much.'' Kingsley spoke and her eyes were on him.

His voice was too gentle making Hermione feel like a sick person who had just left the hospital wing - oh wait, she was.

She looked at him, biting the inside of her cheek. She could see that his eyes were scanning hers - she knew that he needed to say something important.

''Did you like your tea?'' he asked, taking his eyes away from her to open his first drawer.

Hermione frowned - she looked at him, searching for something in that drawer and she sighed. ''I did, yes.'' she finally said, looking at her cup.

She watched him nodding and holding some papers. His eyes looked at her and she knew that something was going on.

Was he about to tell her that she is off the case? Was he about to fire her? No, he couldn't that even if he wanted to. She watched him opening his mouth to talk and she held her breath.

''I've given this a great deal of thought - ''

''You are moving in with me, Granger.'' Draco cut him and looked at her surprised face. He loved the way her expressions were changing so dramatically.

''Malfoy, this is not - ''

''We thought that you might never consider staying in a safe house, plus it would be rather easy for someone to attack you – but fear not, we choose to provide you a house with all types of conveniences.'' he said smirking at her and taking his blazer that he threw in the chair next to her.

''After all, who would be that insane to break into a Malfoy residence, correct?'' he finished and he looked at them.

Kingsley was having a rather confused look on his face and Hermione looked disbelieving - no, there was some panic to her eyes.

That was not what they agreed. They would send her to Draco's relative, Andromeda. She was more than happy to help them with her protection.

But something caught up with Draco and his mind changed. Her features changed to fear. He smirked and made a statement that she should follow him.

Hermione looked at the questionable eyes of Kingsley. He was looking at Draco, putting his robes on.

''Is there something wrong?'' Draco asked Kingsley, who raised his brows to him.

''Are you sure about that Draco? Your aunt would be more than happy to help us with this one.''

''Andromeda has her grandson to worry about, I doubt she would have time to worry about Granger too.''

He saw Kingsley nodding and turning to Hermione. He said that everything would be fine and put a hand on her shoulder.

He then looked at Draco with a way that put a shiver to his spine. He mentioned that this was a big risk, but Draco knew that already.

He knew that the old wizard wanted to say something more, but he stopped before he could say anything.

That was for the best - Draco didn't knew what to say to that point. He didn't know what forced him to act like this.

Perhaps it was the way she looked at him when she learned that he visited her precious Muggles, or maybe he was feeling like he had to make it right with her and keep his promise.

Or perhaps it as a reason that would be much more logic – he wanted to protect her.

* * *

''Come on bookworm, we are losing daylight.'' he said, staring at her figure in her office.

Hermione lied to him, trying to earn some time. She had to think fast a way out of it. She didn't know why she was feeling so anxious sharing a roof with him – then again, it was the Manor he was talking about. He was feeling her legs weaken.

Why on Merlin's name she had to wake up? The thought of her sleeping form in the bed on St. Mungo's suddenly felt more familiar.

Maybe she shouldn't trust Malfoy in that one. Maybe she should ask Harry's help. She was feeling her heart beaten fast.

Why was she so anxious about? She had spent some time alone with him in her house, and nothing bad happened.

A burning started to warm her forearm - the reminder of the faded now scar Bellatrix gave her made her realized that this was the reason why she was not allowing herself to relax.

She knew that she was starting to trust him more and more, but should she? Should she put her faith in him? The boy who used to bully her?

But the person she was about to live with, was not that boy anymore. He was a man, and recognizing her instincts, she saw that this man had changed - a bit.

She closed her eyes and tried to find the answer she so much needed – but her mind was tired at that point. She felt a yawn coming. Her body was used to the sleeping form and now she was feeling a little out of her place.

She grabbed the first book she found and she turned around. He was leaning on the door, her robes in his hands, a boring face looking at her. She walked towards him and she said she was ready.

''That's the book you wanted?'' he asked, smirking and she looked at the cover; _The Ministry Departments, A Guide._ _Shit,_ she thought and cleared her throat.

Draco walked towards her. She didn't expect him to be that bold. Her eyes fell to his chest, not daring to look at him.

At that moment she could only guess what he might do. When she felt her robes on her shoulders, she raised her head to see him staring at her.

Hermione felt that it was the first time actually seeing him. His eyes were stormy grey, letting her believe that she could easily get lost in them.

 _Who has eyes like that?_ Her heart started to lose its beats. She was feeling his hands, taking the book from her and she didn't resist.

His eyes were not leaving hers. She felt him putting his hands around her small waist, feeling parts of his body burning as he was touching her.

She was smelling his cologne, waking up something familiar in her brain. When he was ready to apparate them, she felt like she was missing something.

''Malfoy.'' she said with the most adorable voice he had ever heard.

''Yes Granger?'' he looked at her wanted to break free from his hold, which she managed despite his small protest.

She walked to her office's sofa and took the silver blanket she so much loved. His lips curled up a little at the sight of it, but when she turned around to face him the smile was gone.

She walked towards him, grabbing gently his shirt, and placing herself to his left side. His hand found its way back to her waist and he felt her head resting on his chest.

''I am ready.'' she whispered and they apparate.


	9. Chapter Eight Recovery

a/n Here it is. A Dramione chapter. I hope you like it as much as I did! Keep in mind that we are at the very beginning of their relationship, but love will come!

Thank you beautiful angels. xx

 _The Untiy of Opposites_

Chapter Eight

 _Recovery_

The familiar pop echoed in her ears. She had to apparate in a long time and she felt a little dizzy. She secretly thanked Malfoy for holding her.

She could hear his heart beating fast. She could feel his body burning against hers. It was something that she never felt before in her life. Something new and empowering.

She was feeling her stomach complaining – but perhaps that was because she was hungry. She didn't like the food on St. Mungo's that much, and the tea she drank earlier that day didn't do anything at all.

She knew that they had arrived, but she was afraid to open her eyes, yet. She was sure she would see the familiar marble of the Malfoy Manor.

She was afraid that her bad memories she had from Bellatrix, would come back and lose that warm hug.

And it was indeed warm. She was feeling like she wanted to sleep in that hug. Her eyes opened at once when she thought of who she was hugging.

She had to put her mind in order. She looked at him in pure shock. He looked at her confused.

Hermione noticed that his lips had a simple shade of red, something that was weird to her so she frowned. She then noticed some thin laugh lines around his mouth. That made her frown, even more.

Draco knew that Hermione's mind was running a thousand miles without even trying. He gently let his hand fall to his side to give her the opportunity to leave from his hold, not wanted her to get wrong the reason he took her in his arms, in the first place.

She understood that, but she didn't move. Her eyes fell from his face and started to look at the room she was in.

Brick, and wood everywhere, painted in shades of grey. A beautiful modern fireplace on the wall, a tall glass table in the side with letters, a grand piano in front of a window wall with a breathtaking view.

A big kitchen with a pleasant smell that made Hermione's stomach sound. A big hallway with some artwork and a long glassed console. She looked at Malfoy's eyes for the first time being there.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she let go of his hug, and turned around to see where she was. The point she was resting her head suddenly felt cold to him.

That wasn't the Malfoy Manor. She walked to the window and looked outside. There were trees all around and new big buildings. She didn't recognize the place.

Her mind was screaming her to start worrying about her whereabouts, but her heart was starting to feel peaceful.

She was blaming the view he had for himself. Hermione had wished she could leave that apartment of hers for so long, but she never had the chance to do so.

''Where are we?'' she asked him not wanted to look elsewhere.

''In the New Wizarding London.'' he answered her and he took off his blazer.

He sat on the arm of the cornered sofa, hands between his legs, looking her standing form in his house. She turned around and starting to examine the rest of the place.

It was a lovely loft, she noticed. She understood that he had decorated the place by himself. She felt proud all of a sudden.

Everybody knew how he loved green, but silver was a representative colour of him. Hermione made a note to herself to ask him why.

''Is your family's name behind of all this?''

''The Enterprise is.''

''So, you.'' she said, raising a brow, and gave him a small smile.

She was walking at the small bookcase he had in the living room above the fireplace. She watched him, waiting for him to nod and continued to look at the books he had.

''After the end of the war, wizards and witches, were not able to afford a work, so we provided them with free houses.'' he told her and she turned her head to look at him.

She did not know about that. How did she not know about this? She turned her head to the big painting he had in the living room.

She was a fan of art, but she never really knew he was too. And the thing that was the more odd to her, was the fact that he had Muggle art in his house.

She was laughing in her head about it, and she was determined to ask him about that too. As she was looking at the painting she realized how much of her life had changed.

She was about to live with the person she so much hated in her school years – and of course those feelings were mutually since she last checked. Her stomach made a sound again, but she was still ashamed to ask him to eat.

''So, you live here?'' she asked with a small voice.

''Yes.'' he answered, looking at her.

''I thought we were going to the Manor.'' she confessed to him, a small smile shown at her lips. Draco knew she felt relief when she saw the loft.

''I have to go there since the end of the war.'' a need to hug him, took her over but she didn't dare to do it. She felt her breath coming in and out faster.

''Why?'' she asked after some time of just staring at each other.

''Because I needed to.'' she could hear the honesty in his voice.

''And your mother?''

''She has no say in this.'' he told her and stood up from the sofa, heading to the kitchen. ''Are you hungry?'' he asked her and she was more than happy to hear those words coming from his mouth.

* * *

''Did you make this?'' she asked him after her first bite.

Draco looked at her raising a brow. She had this generally happy face, which was making him want to mimic her.

''I am glad you like it.'' he only said and he looked at her cheeks turned red. He liked when he was making her feel out of her waters. ''Do you drink?'' he asked her not actually knowing if she did or not.

''Yes, I would like some water please.''

''No, I mean alcohol Granger, do you want a glass?'' he said, showing his firewhiskey like he was making a toast.

Her eyes landed on the crystal glass he showed her. She had never seen such a cosmetic glass before.

''Oh, no, I don't like the way it makes me feel.'' she confessed to him still looking at the glass he was holding.

''Drunk is the last thing that I want you to be.'' he looked at her eating and a feeling of relief grew inside of him.

It made him feel good seeing her awake, speaking and making him angry again. Like the good old days, he so much got used to it.

''Why are you not eating?'' she asked him out of the blue.

He looked at his barely eaten chicken. He was lost in his thoughts. It was true that he had lost his appetite the moment his mind linked some dots.

The truth was that something was right with the Heather's Stones. In his mind, he had only one question - _why the Ministry needs them so badly?_

Draco was not an outsider when it comes to criminal minds. He was sure that there were things that were not clear to the both of them.

He knew that something deeper was happening with Kingsley's part in the story. He wondered if Granger had ever thought of that.

He knew that Potter had taken over the case of the stealing, but he was wondering how he had the information of the stealing so fast.

Draco had looked at the Auror's letters from the Gringotts, there were none reference to the stealing. Potter was her best friend, perhaps she knew something more.

''You can sleep in my bedroom.'' he said to her, wanted to change the subject and she widened her eyes. ''Not with me Granger, I will sleep in the living room.''

''No, I don't want to be any bother to you, I will sleep in the living room. It's only fair, I am the smallest.'' she said and to her surprise he laughed a little.

Her eyes looked at him at once. That was strange to her. She wasn't sure if she had ever heard him laughing before.

''I see how this is going to be.'' he exhaled and he took a sip from his firewhiskey.

''Okay, you can sleep in my bedroom for the night, and in the morning we can go and buy whatever Gryffindor theme room you want and put it in the guest room -'' he said sarcastic, but if he wasn't that tired he would have sworn that her face lighten up a little. '' - but I warn you, if you speak a word about that to anyone - ''

''I know your father is going to hear about this.'' she said with a smirk worthy of his attention, waiting for him to smile too, but his face darken. At once her smirk gone too. ''I am sorry, I shouldn't - ''

''Finish your dinner while I make you your bed.'' he said to her and he stood up.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't have the chance, he was already gone.

She cursed herself and she covered her face in her hands. How can she be that stupid? She looked at his plate, the unfinished chicken breast and the salad. She hurt his feeling with that comment and she knew it.

 _What is wrong with me?_

* * *

Hermione had finished her dinner and put Draco's under a heat spell. She washed the dishes and put herself a glass of water.

It had been a while since she heard him. Hermione started to think that it might not be a good idea to stay with him after all.

Cowardly she walked to the hallway and found the study room first. Her eyes widened with the amount of books he owned and smiled at the memory of him telling her that she was a bookacholic.

She saw his owl standing in the half opened enchanted window. Hermione didn't know his name, but she took some steps forwards and pet him a bit.

She noticed that his study room was freshly painted which made her realized that he might quit his job as an Auror in the Ministry. That idea made her feel pain, but she wasn't that sure why.

She had heard before that he was only in the Ministry so he could bring all the Death Eaters in. She thought that perhaps that was the only thing keeping him from moving on with his life.

As the second door opened, she discovered the main bathroom. She walked inside and watched herself in the mirror. She was looking tired, and for some reason she was.

With the sleep she made the past weeks she should not be able to sleep. She let her hair down and cast a simple breathing spell.

The third door was not closed. She could smell his cologne from the spot she was standing. She opened the door and her eyes caught the sight of him.

There was only the nightstand's light open. His back was looking bigger than she remembered it. What was his exercise anyway?

He was sitting at the end of the bed, holding something in his hand. She knocked at the door and he disappeared, whatever thing he was holding.

Hermione knew that it wasn't that lovely glass filled with firewhiskey because she just washed it.

''Hey.'' she said calmly, not wanted to scare him.

''Hey. What kind of gentleman am I, leaving you alone for such the time.'' he said and he stood up.

Hermione looked away because he was naked from the waist up. He didn't seem to mind it though. He took a shirt on and he turned around to see her.

''It's okay, I shouldn't have - ''

''If you want, you can take a shower?'' he proposed to her, not wanted to hear whatever she had to say. She nodded, liking the idea of the hot water running down her body.

''But, I don't have any - ''

''You can wear some of mine if you don't mind. We can go by your house, first thing in the morning.'' she nodded to him and he closed the door behind him gently.

Hermione was left alone once again, but she wasn't complaining this time. She needed that shower more than everything. She took off the shoes and dress Draco brought her in the St. Mungo's today and fold it.

She let her dress on top of the bed, noticing that he had a blanket similar to her own, and she looked around her for a second. Everything was clean, ordered and perfect.

She felt like she was in a hotel room - like the ones she used to visit with her parents when she was younger.

She noticed that he had nothing inside of that beautiful room to stand from himself. Some books only on top of another console in front of a window.

She sighed, feeling her heart heavy in her chest, and she walked to the bedroom's bathroom and stepped inside. The hot water came at once and she was feeling her muscles relaxing.

Her mind was playing like a tape the thing that had said to him. She knew, that mentioning his father is a rather sensitive theme for Malfoy.

Hermione knew that his father was in Azkaban, but she didn't know if they had any kind of communication.

She bit her lower lip and she promised herself to let him know that she didn't have any intention to make him feel bad. After all, she is a guest in his house. She let the hot water burn her back.

It was a feeling she missed, after all that happened. She felt happiness spreading inside her stomach when she thought that she heard him laughing.

 _Who would have thought?_

* * *

Draco finished his dinner in peace, with the distanced sound of the water running. He was reading _Ministry Times_ , and he was drinking his firewhiskey.

It was a thing he used to do every now and then, but not with a woman in two rooms away from him.

It felt strange to him when he saw the dishes washed, and his food still warm. He liked it even if he said to himself that he would never, under any circumstance, admit it.

He wasn't a big fan of chicken, but he couldn't say anything to his house elf anyway. He was about to have a heart attack when he gave him a costume to wear, not liking anymore the idea of an elf running around his house half naked.

He told himself that he needed to tell his elf to be extra careful with her here. He didn't know how she might react if she saw him here.

He looked at his watch and it was around ten. The night sky was making him feel nostalgic all of a sudden.

Wanting it or not, in Draco's mind wake up memories of her in the hospital. It was the first time in his life, that he had put someone else above him.

If he had given himself a chance to see it, perhaps he wouldn't feel so guilty about what happened to her.

The water was still running, but he didn't want to mess her relaxation. He told himself that he needed to apologize for his behaviour. After all, he was the one offered her a safe place to stay.

He couldn't hear the water running anymore. He stood up and he cast a spell for the dishes to wash alone, and he walked to the living room.

He accio a book and his firewhiskey glass and he made himself comfortable on the sofa. He saw her blanket standing there which he took advantage of and put to his legs.

He heard the door opened. Her steps were soundless and it took Draco off guard when she spoke to him. He turned to look at her.

''Hello.'' she greeted him first, wearing one of his large white t-shirt with the words Slytherin on the back, her hair was still wet from the shower.

He laughed in his head, knowing that she might hasn't realized it yet and he rose his brows as he gazed, her red cheeks and legs.

She watched his eyes taking in, all of her. Cowardly she stepped into the living room. He could smell his scent on her, and it was something that was making him want to lose control.

He forced himself to take his eyes away from her. She was Granger, why he was thinking her under him?

These too many hours at St. Mungo's must have messed with his brain. He cleared his throat, trying to control himself.

''Hello.''

He tried to forget the naughty thoughts that he was fantasizing all of a sudden. That was new to him - the unexpected desire to put his arms around her small waist and taste his scent on her lips.

 _Fuck. Stop it_. He breathed in and out not knowing where this new desire was coming from. He tried to think about the injury he had, playing Quiddith once.

''I think I might go to sleep now.'' she said to him stepping closer.

He was trying to guess what she was doing. He had really hurt himself in that game. He could still remember the way his shoulder was aching.

''You should. It was a day bigger than you might have wanted it.'' he said to her and with a sudden move she grabbed her blanket off him.

''That's mine.'' she said and she covered herself with it.

She now knew why she was feeling his cologne so familiar. Draco's lips curled up a little, and he thanked Merlin for the book he was holding on his lap.

''Good night then.'' he said to her and he looked her face giving him a small smile.

''Good night.'' she said with a small voice, making Draco realize how dangerous she could be.

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened at once. She didn't know why she was feeling like that. It was a strange feeling. Like that healer said, perhaps her mind was still confused. She stretched her body.

She had a very nice sleep. She looked at her watch and it was nine in the morning. She was sleeping for at least ten hours. She wasn't feeling her knees weak any more.

She turned to her side facing the window in his bedroom. Everything around her was still strange to her but yet, so familiar.

She touched the silken pillowcase, and the sheets under her. She had never slept in silk sheets before. It was a very pleasant feeling to her fingertips.

She took a big breath still smelling his cologne in the air. It was something that she hated so much until she loved it.

The door of the bedroom was opened. Something that she did, because she didn't fee lsafe closing it completely.

A smell of french toast made her realized that she was hungry. She stood up, looking the t-shirt she was wearing. It had been wrinkled from her sleep.

She started to search for her wand and it made her frown when she couldn't find it. She thought he brought it with the dress and the shoes, yesterday at St. Mungo's.

She walked to the kitchen and she saw him with a mug next to him and the Daily Prophet in his hands. She watched him for some time, looking very peaceful and calm. He didn't notice her until she sat next to him at the table.

His face was complete covered by the paper. She put her elbow on the table and she placed her head on her hand and looked at him. He finally with his left hand lowered the one side of the paper and looked at her.

''Slept well?'' he asked her not wanted to lose character.

''Where is my wand, Malfoy?'' she asked him calmly but he could feel the fire starting from his legs, up.

He put the paper up, covering his face again and mouthing _fuck_. He hadn't forgotten about her wand, especially when he had broken it.

With a quick move she stood up and crashed down to the table his Daily Prophet. She looked at him, her eyes ready to start some deathly fire. He knew that she wouldn't ask again.

''I do not want to bring bad memories to that little bright mind of yours, but the day that I found you unconscious - ''

''You found me!?''

''Well, yes Granger, who else would have the nerve to break your wand and not telling you right away?''

''You broke my wand?'' she yelled at him and she sat down.

He took the wand out of his pocket and placed it in front of her. Her face turned into a pout when she looked at the three pieces. She took them in her hands and examined them. He looked at her and his heart was ready to break.

''I am sorry Granger.'' he said to her, his voice lower than a whisper. It was some words that he never would have thought he would say to her.

''I held it with me all this time, wanted to replace it, but you were the person I was with the whole time.'' he confessed to her and she looked at him hurt.

''Is there anything else that your busy mind wasn't able to update me with?'' she said to him with a mean tone in her voice.

''I have been writing to the Potters and your parents in the last weeks, so they wouldn't be suspicious in your disappearing.'' he confessed minutes later and her mouth dropped open.

Her parents were the first ones that came in her mind the moment she woke up, but Kingsley said he had it covered. She didn't think with that way though.

''And where I am now?'' she asked him, covering her face in her hands, still holding the three pieces of the broken wand.

''Still in Italy, with some Ministry work that needed to be done.'' he said to her and she looked at him hurt.

''You shouldn't have done that!'' she yelled to him standing up.

''Why? Because you didn't say so?'' he asked her calmly, still sitting on his chair at the table. ''What should have I done, Granger? Tell me!'' he yelled at her and she took a step back from him scared about what could happen.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her. She could see there was a hint of weakness in his eyes, as well as honesty. Suddenly she wasn't sure what she was scared of.

That was Draco, her former classmate and now colleague. He was protecting her from a man wanted to kill her. If he wanted to do something to her, he would have already done it.

''You were laying there, unconscious, if that wasn't bad enough, faced something only Merlin knew, and not responding to anything! I had to take some actions or your precious Potter would have assumed that I had something to do with your stage, if he ever found you!'' he told her and he stepped back. He was furious with her.

''And your parents! You had already told them you were leaving! I only kept your cover!'' he added and turned around to grab a plate and some fresh french toast. Her brows frowned when she saw that.

''So the next time you are going to point your finger straight to me, been influenced by our common history and blaming me for a situation that you have brought to yourself, I swear Granger, on my vintage Nimbus Collection, I will fucking quit this damnfull case of yours!'' he finished and he put the plate with the toasts and an empty glass in her seat on the table.

He looked at her with his famous dangerous look, and watched her sitting. He whispered a repairing spell to his Daily Prophet, and sat at his side.

He waved at the big jar with the fresh orange juice and filled her glass. She was still looking at him with her brows frowned. He covered his face with the paper again.

She wasn't going to say that he was right, of course, but she was sure that he already knew that. She took a bite of the toast and it was the best she had ever tasted. She looked at his way, but she didn't want to speak to him yet.

''I know that you stayed with me the whole time.'' she said after some time and waited patiently for him to respond.

Draco knew that this was the best he could get to an apology. Finally, he lowered the one side of the Prophet and looked at her, raising his brow.

''Where else should I be?'' he answered her, looking in her eyes. She knew that this was the best she could get to an apology.

He watched her nod, then blushing as she realized what he said to her and then continuing her breakfast.

* * *

Draco had a headache. A strong one - which he was hating enough, because it was not from a hangover. It was a big day and he did not enjoy the crowded Diagon Alley, on a Saturday morning.

He watched Granger taking her hat off. He was the one insisting not to leave the loft, but he should have known better with her.

They did fight about that too, him trying to put some logic in her and she wanted to do her own thing.

Eventually they did agree to something – she was a very well known person in the Wizarding community, but the word has it, she was gone with some Ministry work. They couldn't afford her exposure.

Well, that was the main reason, but they both knew that if someone watched them together, walking casually on the streets of Diagon Alley, would make them front page in the next Prophet.

He asked her if she wanted some tea and he started preparing it. He was hungry but he didn't like showing his needs to anyone. He watched her taking her new wand out of the leather box. Her eyes were examining it.

It was the first time that Draco has seen a Mahogany wand with the core of Dragon Heartstring. Even Ollivander was impressed with that. He said that no man's hand had ever touched it.

She looked at him and she said _'it might need a woman's hand then.'_ Draco smirked at that.

The smell of her favourite pumpkin pastes they bought made him remember that he was still hungry. He watched her sitting on the sofa with a book. She put her legs aside and opened both the book and the box.

He wasn't sure how she was feeling like her home, but he kind of liked it. He liked the fact that she was around. He liked the fact that he was hearing another voice besides his own.

 _How can she be that calm? Does she not know what is happening?_ That thought hit him hard all of a sudden. He put the hot water to the mugs and sat next to her.

''You should rest.'' he said to her when she offered him a paste. He gladly accepted it.

She protested, but he reminded her that, they agreed she would, if he let her come with him. They drank their tea in comfortable silence, and true to her promise she walked to his bedroom to sleep. Draco waited at least forty five minutes until he called his mother's elf to bring them dinner.

* * *

The distanced sound of the piano made her woke up. At first she thought that she was back to her parent's house and they were listening to the radio as they used to.

But the sense of the silk sheet against her skin, made her realize fast enough, that she was in the loft belonged to Draco Malfoy. She shouldn't feel relieved, should she?

She stayed there for a second, admiring his talent. She was feeling calm and at peace, but more important;y, she was feeling safe.

She closed her eyes for a second trying to imagine him playing. His pale fingers pushing down the black and white keys, making this beautiful melody coming out of that lovely grand piano he owned.

She realized that she didn't knew he could play – and that he could play this good. It was something that made her feel exited – knowing something that he probably wouldn't have shared with a lot of people.

In a bold move she stood up from the bed. She was still wearing one of his t-shirt as a nightgown, which it was like a dress to her.

She knew that she had to feel more ashamed about her attire, but she wasn't feeling it. She was feeling like she had lived there before, like she had just come back.

She opened the door of the bedroom and walked into the living room. She felt like she was prying on him, that was clearly a moment he needed for himself, but her legs were not moving any more. She was just leaning on the wall seeing him playing with a rather aesthetic way.

''I didn't mean to wake you.'' he spoke not looking at her.

''It is a nice way to be waken up to.'' she confessed to him and walked to the living room as well.

She sat, her legs at her side and her right hand in her hair as she was supporting her head. She was taken aback with the view she was watching.

Draco continued playing the piano, not bothered to turn around and look at her. Hermione saw that he was drinking. He had his glass on top of the piano.

She noticed that he was still wearing his shirt and trousers. She felt bad, thinking that he might want to change, but hadn't the chance because she was sleeping.

Suddenly he stopped playing and he passed a leg to the other side of the stool. He took his glass in hand and he looked at the liquid inside of it.

He then took a small sip and his eyes landed on hers. She noticed before that his shirt was unbuttoned but she bit the inside of her cheek so she couldn't make any grimace of impression.

''How do you stay that calm Granger?'' he asked her after some minutes of silence. She smiled a bit, looking at him.

''I can lose control if I want to, I just don't do it.'' she answered wanted to be as honest as she could. ''A straight mind is all I got – and if I lose control, that story would never end.'' she added and she took a big breath not wanted to sound desperate.

''How was it? The first time.'' he asked her, not wanted to make her feel uncomfortable, but he had to know what to expect. He watched her opening her mouth to talk and closing it multiple times.

''It was different. I had just helped Harry with - you know who, and I think that I had some leftovers of adrenaline in my body.'' she said taking her eyes away from him.

''When Kingsley had approached me to help them, I had just finished Hogwarts. Kingsley asked my help, finding him, and I ended up tricking him and putting him into Azkaban.''

''How did you trick him exactly?''

''I played what he liked - an interesting girl. He took the bait faster than we wanted.'' she looked at him, like she wanted him to understand.

''I had to improvise. He was more arrogant and fearful than he ever was.'' she said and looked somewhere else. ''But he was and still be ruthless.'' she finished and she started at her legs, not wanting to look at him.

''Did he hurt you?'' he asked her not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer. She only nodded, and Draco felt his blood boiling.

''Can I trust you with something?'' she asked him, looking at him in the eyes.

Her voice was soft but yet rather broken. He nodded and stood still in his place. He was feeling like there was something holy about the words she was about to say.

Hermione Granger was about to trust him with something she probably haven't even said to her best friends. He was feeling.. chosen.

''I wanted to leave. I wanted to run away. I even had a plan for it.'' she confessed to him and looked at his surprised face. She was feeling her eyes wet all of a sudden.

''When I saw, how men, wanted to take advantage of the things they desperately wanted the most, I felt a knot in my stomach. Still am.'' she placed her hand to her torso and Draco's eyes fell to it as well.

''Why didn't you do it then?''

He was surprised that she had felt that way. He was surprised that she felt the same way with him. He too wanted to leave. He too had a plan.

He needed a clean start. He didn't know where that could be but he knew that he wanted to do it. They were feeling the same way towards a world that they both loved deeply.

''There is no place for me in the Muggle World anymore. I have lost so much being here, learning and fighting and seeing. I could have never returned the same person.'' an awkward smile shown on her face.

''Not because you wanted to do something good with your knowledge here?'' he asked and he heard her small laughter coming out of that amazing lips of hers.

''Perhaps that was something that I wanted to keep for myself.'' she said and looked at him, her eyes shining under the low lighting.

They fell into comfortable silence again, with Draco looking at his glass, and Hermione admiring the view.

''How long do you play piano?'' she asked him out of the blue, making him raise his brows.

''My father taught me when I turned four years old.'' he didn't look at her when he answered.

''This very piano belonged to the Malfoys for centuries.'' he added, and he placed his fingers on top of some keys.

''The melody of the melodies, it will choose, and into the night will start to play, happiness when its master finds and pray - so I've been told.''

''Is that a prophecy?'' she asked full of surprise.

''An old tale most likely. My father used to tell me as a bedtime story.'' he commented and he turned to grab his glass.

''I am sorry about what I said yesterday. I wanted to break the ice, not making you feel bad.'' she said and he smirked.

''It is all well. There are not a lot of people who have the nerve to mention him.'' he said and he looked at her hurt. Once again an urge to hug him, took her over – but she just made herself more comfortable on the sofa.

''I have an idea.'' he said to her and he stood up walking to the tall glass table and taking an envelope. He gave it to Hermione and her eyes widened.

''Theodore Nott?'' she opened her mouth in shock and looked at Draco. He actually smiled at her and he pointed the name of Pansy.

''I think I should talk to the Parkinson Family, Granger.''

''What make you say that they agree to do so? Kingsley had barely taken a few words from them.''

''I am a Malfoy.'' he said, putting his hand to his chest like he was offended by her statement. ''Things are different when you are a Malfoy.''

''And here I thought you asked me to partner you to the wedding.'' she said sarcastically and raised her head to see his face looking down at her. His eyes were sparkling for some reason and he looked rather impressed.

''It is not going to be that easy Granger.'' he told her trying to keep a straight face, but failed when he heard her giggling. It felt nice to make her laugh, but it felt nicer to hear her laughing.

He sat next to her, embracing the silence, until she stood up and took a book from the bookcase. She gave it to him and asked him if he would like to read it to her.

He gladly accepted and she accio her blanket. She made herself comfortable in the sofa next to him – her knees barely touching his side.

Every now and then he would turn his head to look at her sleepy face. She was trying hard to stay awake and hear him reading to her – but a wave of comforting made her eyes close. She didn't know why, but she let herself fall asleep next to him.

* * *

''Malfoy.'' she called his name softly but he didn't move. She placed her hand to his shoulder and shook him a little. ''Malfoy, wake up.'' she called him again and he opened his eyes looking at her.

She looked at his stormy grey eyes and she breathed in calmly. He blinked some time until he realized he had fallen asleep. _What happened?_ he thought and he looked her radiant face on top of him. She encouraged him to follow her.

''I need to show you something.'' she told him taking her blanket off him and exposing his half naked chest to the cold.

His previous experience with waking up in the middle of the night made him jumped up. But her face was lighten up. She had a strange look on her face, like something good had happened.

When he looked at the room he had to rub his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming. His mind woke up at once. That wasn't the office he once made. He looked around him all that mess she had made.

The desk he had in front of the window was covered with parchments. The painting he had at the right of the room was on the floor in front of the bookcase.

In that place she had posted papers of documents and photos. She had linked everything with a red thread.

''What have you done Granger?'' he gasped and he looked at the radiant face of the brunette woman standing in front of him.

 _What have you done?_


	10. Chapter Nine Details

_The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Nine

 _Details_

''That was a perfect Monet, you so unholy unhangged from its perfect place Granger!'' he yelled at her and he knelt next to the painting he so much loved.

He looked at it, The Manneporte near Etretat, making sure that it was in one piece. When he stood up, she was looking at him rather impressed.

''Can we come back to your sightly Muggle obsession after I explain myself?'' she asked, crossing her arms and watching at with amusement.

''I do not have a Muggle obsession!'' he protested, looking around the mess she made once again.

At the spot he was standing there were half cut parchments. His gaze followed them all the way to his lovely desk where he could see more of them.

He looked back at her – for a woman courting with books he found it rather uncharacteristic.

He raised his brows to that thought, her excited face made him try harder to understand what just happened, and he rubbed his eyes.

He definitely started to think of a drink now, but Hermione grabbed him and placed him exactly in front of the changed wall.

''Tell me what you see.'' she said with a small gentle voice, looking at his expressionless features.

He exhaled in frustration and looked once more at the wall with the red threads travelling around the board and meeting pictures and names.

''Some kind of a connection system?'' he said, rolling his eyes to her rather challenging. She saw that immediately, but she chose not to bother.

''It is the connection system Malfoy. It is a timeline connecting people and events!'' she said to him in excitement, but he only cared to raise his shoulders in complete ignorance.

''Why is that more important than my sleep?'' he said, pointing at it, but his hand fell at once.

''Please, hear me out.'' she said to him and grabbed his arms again and placed him some steps back to see the full picture.

''Okay.'' she said and she fixed the shirt she was wearing as a nightgown. She took a big breath and started to speak.

Her fingers were pointing to the pictures and the handwritten names she had written on the parchments. The red thread was connecting everything to everyone.

It was like she had thrown up her thoughts into a paper. And it was a chaos. A pure chaos. Draco knew about chaos. He was practically one himself.

He was watching her explaining and pointing and showing and having the weirdest expressions he had ever seen her having.

To Draco that was strange. And not with the bad way. When she finished, she was out of breath and Draco desperately needed that drink.

He stood up and he made it himself. The best privilege of living alone, was that he could place his favourite firewhiskey wherever he wanted – and he did.

 _Poor Granger_ he thought and he looked at the wall once again, sitting down in the big armchair.

She was trying so hard to prove there is more than a timeline. He was starting to feel responsible for her actions, only thinking of her, when it hit him. Hard.

Everything that she was saying, every little thing that happened the past months, making its own connection to this bizarre story he put himself into.

A feeling of anger and betraying made him feel uncomfortable. Was she lying to him? Did she know what she did? He was about to explode when he thought what was happening behind his back.

''Well? Say something!'' she said to him, demanding his opinion.

His eyes were on her. _This is like Hogwarts all over again_ , he thought and he tried to calm himself down.

He was sure that she could see the anger in his eyes. He decided to play her game and make her regret it.

''This..'' he started to talk, waving his hand in the air pointing at the wall ''.. this is madness Granger.'' he said and he looked at her confused. ''This is far more from assuming.'' he added and drank his firewhiskey.

''It's not! It's a reasonable, well established, based on evidence or proof, theory, that are all connecting!'' she sighed and looked at him desperately.

''There it is! You said it yourself Granger, theory.'' he sighed as well.

''I know that I am right Malfoy. I know that there is more than meets the eye with this one.'' she said with a small voice and eyes red from tiredness.

Draco's mind was starting to realize that he was talking to Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her time – and he was about to trick his way into confessing what she truly knows and not sharing with him.

''Let's see what you have been up to once more, shall we?'' he said to her after some time of thinking.

Maybe he would regret it, but he was sure that she knew more than she was saying. He looked at her with the corner of his eye and a hint of relief was drawn to her face.

* * *

''Okay.'' he said, rubbing his temples. This was taking forever. ''Okay.'' he sighed. _Is she unbreakable or something?_

''Nehone came to England with his father Theophile De Stoharier in 1928. They put their purpose of arrival under visit, but they stayed.'' he said and he made himself more comfortable in the armchair, staring at the wall.

''We know that Nehone is indeed wizard, but you assume that his father is too, because even if he was not a student at Hogwarts he did studied Herbology.''

''Exactly, that's why he was able to cure himself faster.'' she said and she watched him nodding.

''He did left Wizarding England in 1951 and spent some time in Bulgaria – that's why he is connecting to Karkaroff. We know that he was an ex Death Eater.'' he said and pointed to the red thread connecting Nehone to Riddle. He sighed to that, but he continued.

''We know he has money – perhaps he eared them from the families he corrupted. We know that he is capable of murder.'' he said and looked at the names of the women he killed. They fell in silence, both of them looking at the wall.

''Are you still thinking that talking to the Parkinson's is a good idea?'' she asked him and he nodded again looking at her.

She then put a piece of parchment on the wall on top of the list of women Nehone had killed. Draco's eyes were following her moves.

''We know that he is behind the stealing of the Heather Stone.'' he said and he stood up.

He was giving her time to admit her whole role in the both cases of Nehone and the Heather's Stones. He was giving her time to include him completely to the both stories – and that could only happen if she started to talk.

But she was holding herself back. He could see it. He had enough. This show made him feel like he was trapped in some kind of parody where everyone laughed at him.

He walked towards the tall stand with the firewhiskey and he refilled his glass. The morning lights were busting inside the room.

They did spend the night talking to each other for this case, didn't they. He stood there, looking outside for a brief moment preparing himself for what was about to happen.

He hated when he was using his old self methods to distract information. He then walked to the wall and looked at the red thread connecting Nehone to the Heather Stone.

There were more to the story of the Heather Stones and Draco was sure that she knew what that was. He took a sip of his drink and he looked at her.

Her eyes were at a paper she was holding. She was looking so good wearing his own t-shirt. He shook his head to make that thought leave.

He took a piece of parchment from the floor, and grabbed the quill she had on her hands. He was feeling her eyes following him. He wrote something to the paper and posted on the wall.

''Are you kidding me?'' she yelled at him with desperation when she saw what he wrote. ''What is wrong with the two of you? We are not at school anymore! There is nothing with that case that has to do with your enmity!''

''You wish I had stuck in the same loophole of the forbidden sins and the unending drama in your precious land of Hogwarts.'' he said to her, calmly and he bet she felt bad for yelling at him.

''Anyhow, Potter has the case of the missing Heather Stone, Granger.'' he said to her and he drank his whole whiskey at once. He watched her frowned and looking at her feet.

''He has?'' she wondered not wanting to believe that was true. ''He would have told me.'' she whispered but Draco heard it.

''Why he would have told you, of all people?'' he asked her sitting back in his armchair.

''I am his friend? I could help with anything. Legally speaking.'' she told him and she turned her back to him, pretending she was fixing something in the timeline.

''You know what I think Granger?'' he said to her and she raised her shoulders. She started to feel her heart fasten its beats.

''I believe you missed some names on that board of yours.'' he said and she turned to look at him with anger. ''Why, you don't?'' he asked and she crossed her arms under her chest.

''Where is Kingsley's name in the connection with the Heather's Stones? Or your adorable younger Weasley boy, thinking himself as a King, and of course the oldest one? I believe his name is Charlie?'' he said and put his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

''What do you mean?'' she asked him not wanted to believe he knew something more than her.

''Granger, to your surprise, I am not an idiot.'' he said with a small laughter waving his glass to go and refill.

''I am an Auror, remember? I know that Weasley is helping his oldest brother with his dragons.'' he said, taking the glass in his hands, admiring it.

''And I know that, because I did arrested some ex Death Eaters trying to steal Charlie Weasley's work.'' he added and his hand unconsciously touched his nose, remembering the feeling of the breaking bone.

''I really - ''

''I know what Weasley found on the holy grounds of Spain Granger!'' he yelled at her and she took some steps back. She was starting to feel afraid.

''Malfoy you don't - ''

''I know it was him taking the last stone to the Gringotts, with the help of Kingsley of course.'' he said drinking his liquid at once. ''That's why Potter knew about the stealing earlier than anyone.''

''Malfoy!'' she yelled at him and he closed his mouth. ''I could only assume about Ron's part in the discovery – as much as Harry's too. Kingsley consulted me about a stupid contract he wanted to do with Charlie, and that was months before the escape of Nehone. I could only assume!'' she said, her voice below a whisper.

''Don't think that they are telling me everything these days either.'' she added with a hurt voice and took a big breath. She watched him covering his face with his hands.

''I thought we were in this together.'' he said after some seconds that felt like decades to her.

He looked at her disbelieving, and he stood up. She was feeling small against him. She felt her heart breaking at his sight. He was hurt. Truly hurt.

She knew that she betrayed his trust not talking to him about it earlier. But how could she know that he would find it out? She was making fun of herself, he was a Malfoy – he could find out everything.

''We are.'' she said to him, she was feeling her eyes watering for some reason.

Why was his trust so important to her anyway. That was Malfoy, she was getting upset about. She felt a hot tear running down her cheek.

''No. You are.'' he said, pointing her, the glass with firewhiskey still on his hand. He let his hand fall to his side.

''You proved me that you are still that little Gryffindor girl, running behind her best friend's footsteps trying to help them with a mess that could harm her for good.''

''It's not like that.'' her voice was soft and she took some steps towards him, but he walked towards the door, trying to avoid her.

''Why does it feel like that though?'' he spoke and stormed out.

She heard the door of his room opening and closing. She knelt, trying to catch her breath, and progress what had just happened.

She was feeling her cheeks wetter and wetter as the time past, blaming herself for not talking to him earlier.

* * *

Draco was laying in his king size bed, still wearing his trousers and shirt. He noticed that it was the first time in his life he did that.

It felt like rebellion against his parents' raising. It felt nice. His hands were on top of his stomach. The glass he had before, was on his nightstand. He could smell the liquid in the room – especially coming from his mouth.

His eyes wide opened, blinking once or twice slowly. His heart was beating slowly too, calmly even, but he was feeling the hole inside of him, growing.

How could he be that stupid? He thought that they were partners in this. He thought that perhaps she had a bit of trust in him. He opened his house to her and she kept him in the dark for so long.

He was feeling hurt. He thought that she could see that he was different from the boy she used to know in her teen years. He thought that she wasn't the girl he used to know in his teen years.

He raised his left hand. The white long sleeve was covering his thick muscular arm. He took his cufflinks off and left it to the empty side of the bed.

He raised his sleeve and looked at the fade dark mark on his arm. That mark he so much wanted when he was younger, and so much hated now that he grew up.

It was long gone now, the black colour had lost its radiates. It was something that made his life difficult after the war – but it was something that did teach him much.

Like the fact, he wasn't the only pureblood who got punished by their parents – or the fact that he did have a lot more to learn for the world he was living – and that world was not the Wizarding.

But all of that came after the fact that Granger was still seeing him like that young fullish boy he used to be. Like one of the people she would never trust. That was in her. An untrusted person.

That thought made him hurt even more, if that was possible. He fixed his sleeve, not wanting to see his failure anymore and placed his hands as they were before.

He exhaled loudly and looked at the roof again. He thought that when she agreed to his assistant she could see how much he changed.

 _And why should I care for her opinion, she_ _has on me?_ He thought and he closed his eyes in absolute defeat.

He was feeling his chest rising and falling quickly. He tightened his jaw, knowing what was coming and not wanted to leave his guards down.

He relaxed himself completely. He looked at the window and the sun had started to shine. He stood up and he ran to the showers. Perhaps a walk, and a visit to his office could cheer him up.

* * *

''I heard your partner gone for good.'' Steele said to Harry looking at him with a smirk on his face.

Harry's face was buried in his hands from the moment he walked to his office that morning. He sighed and looked at the man in front of him.

Steele's eyes fell to Harry's desk and a piece of parchment on top of it, with a very familiar handwriting. Steele's brows frowned and Harry rushed to cover it with another parchment.

''I heard your partner abandoned you.'' he said with his own smirk and he looked his face, falling. Yes, he liked it when he was playing that game of his.

''At least I know where to find him.'' he said and he put aside some of Harry's photo and sat on top of the desk looking down on him.

''Is there anything that I can do for you Steele?'' he said and he put the photos on the other side of the desk.

''No, I was feeling bored in my office and thought to bother you with my undeniable charm.''

''I am not in the mood Steele.''

''That's the first time somebody ever said that to me!'' he said, feeling offended and putting his hand to his chest. He looked at him impressed, and took one of the photos he had.

''Steele, I am warning you.'' he said, standing up and looking at his colleague, eye to eye. Harry took back the photo and put it down.

''Fine Potter.'' he said and he put his hand to his inside pocket, taking a piece of parchment out. He gave it to him and he looked at it confused.

''What is that Steele?''

''That friend of yours, working in the Law Department, the cute one - ''

''Hermione Granger?'' he said, looking disgusted at the man in front of him. Why he was calling his friend cute?

''Yes. I heard she is a specialist in the contract issue.'' he said whispering and he took the parchment back.

''What are you talking about Steele?''

''Come on Potter, do not play dumb to me.'' he said still whispering. ''I would like you to arrange a meeting with her.'' Harry's brows frowned. What was he talking about? What kind of contract was that? And what she had to do with it?

''No, she is out of town.'' he answered at once and he tried to look calm.

''Is she now?'' he asked and Harry nodded. Steele narrowed his eyes. ''Do you know where out of town she is?''

''Why do you care Steele? What kind of case do you have anyway?'' he asked him and he looked at the man sitting on top of his desk. He took him a while to start talking. Harry guessed that he was fighting with his self to trust him or not.

''I had a case with Malfoy some months ago, some ex Death Eaters were trying to own the trade market between dragons. Malfoy and I found them rather easily. But then, when I thought the case was over, I found this.'' he said pointing at the contract. ''It is a contract of ownership – between the Death Eaters and the Gringotts.''

''And where did you find this?''

''At the Law Department?'' he said like it was something completely normal.

''They just gave it to you?''

''Potter, Potter, Potter.'' he said and he put his hand to his shoulder. ''When you open an investigation, they are obliged to give you whatever you want.'' he said winking him. Harry's eyes shined. _Why haven't I thought about it?_

''You are a genius.'' he said and he smiled to him. He grabbed Steele hand and tossed it in the air.

He was smiling very, very awkwardly thinking of the things he might find in the Law Department. Perhaps the ownership of the Heather's Stones vault could opened him some other doors. He was about to leave when Steele threw him a paper ball to his back.

''Where is your Granger again?''

''Italy!'' he said enthusiastically, not actually thinking with whom he was sharing that information.

On Steele's face shown a very weird smirk. He waited until Potter left the room and found the letter Potter tried to hide from him earlier.

His eyes scanned the paper. He knew he recognized that handwriting everywhere. He laughed a little and ran to the Floo Network.

* * *

Harry was at the urge of exploding. He was feeling his sweat on his forehead. The ticking of the only watch in the room he was in, was echoing in his ears.

He was feeling the earth under his feet betraying him and a feeling of fall took him over - he didn't know what to think at that moment – or what to say.

The woman in front of him was talking, he was sure about it – but his mind had already stuck.

What was happening behind his back, was the only think that he was cared to find. Perhaps the woman noticed the blank face of his when she decided to leave him alone.

What was going on between Ron, his childhood friend, Kingsley, a man who had his back from the first moment he met him, and perhaps Hermione, the girl who fixed his glasses at their first ride to Hogwarts and saved his life more than he could count?

As Steele promised, they did give him the contract of the ownership of the vault at Gringotts, that was holding the Heather's Stones – and the name behind the ownership made Harry's stomach at the edge of throwing up.

Kingsley's name and signature on the bottom of the contract. Ron's name as a witness. Hermione's name as the present Law Enforcer.

Did she know what they had hidden in there? Did she know in what great danger she had put herself into? Harry's mind was trying to think a reasonable purpose to Ron's agreement to her assistant.

If he could find the contract, anyone could have found it as well. And anyone could have the power to run after her and demand to know what she had to do with the Heather's Stones.

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened wide. The feel of her beloved blanket on her body was the first she noticed. She didn't remember taking it with her.

She blinked fast, trying to understand where she was. Her mind started to work fast again, when she saw the mess she had made the night before.

On top of her chest, she had still some small pieces of red thread. At once her heart felt heavy.

She uncovered herself, feeling the cold of the room in her bare legs. She placed the blanket on her shoulders and she covered herself completely in it, putting her legs on top of the armchair she had fallen asleep.

She stood there for a while, admiring the work she had done for them. _Them_. She thought and she exhaled loudly.

He was right. She was holding herself back, not wanting to complete trust him – not wanting to hurt again. Was that making her selfish? She sure did feel like it.

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at his office, she so unthoughtful destroyed. That wasn't suppose to happen. She wasn't supposed to behave like that to him. He was right being upset.

She knew that they shared the same amount of curiosity and love for giving attention to details and connect events and people – she should have expected that he would find out that something was off in that case – and he did, faster than she wanted to.

She said to herself that she would clean this mess up. She stood up, folded her blanket and walked outside of the study room.

The morning light was making the hall of his loft turned a pure shade of light gold. The Muggle art on the two walls, making her remember that he was a different man than the one she knew in her younger age.

The door to his room was slightly closed. She cowardly walked towards it, and she knocked saying his name. She opened it, seeing his bed being perfectly straight.

The scent of his cologne was telling her that he was gone not too long ago. She admitted that she would probably have done the same if her pride had been hurt too.

Her eyes saw the guest room's door opened wide. Her steps were steady but small and careful. She looked inside and her eyes widen.

The room she had picked two days ago was decorating the guest room. All of it. Even the red with a gold blanket set she said she wanted so he could laugh, were there, on top of the bed. He did keep his promise.

She left the room, with a feeling of surprise in her heart. She could smell the pancakes from the kitchen, and the fresh coffee.

She was feeling quilty, behaving like that to him the night before. She was stupid. She was on top of Merlin's hat stupid. Her feet led her there in no rush.

''So you are the infamous Granger.'' the man said and he looked at her, standing there in cold feet.

Hermione's eyes stuck to his. She had never seen him before, but the robes he was wearing, meant he was an Auror.

She thought she knew all of them, but then again, no one can be sure with them. She was looking at him, taking in every new information about that man.

He was as tall as Malfoy, with light brown hair and eyes. He was older than her. Perhaps around his late thirties.

''I am, and you are?'' she said with her eyes narrowing.

He was leaning to the kitchen counter, in his hand a mug with the coffee she smelled before. Did he do it? She watched him smelling the pancakes and pushing the plate away from him.

She remembered that her wand was on the coffee table in the study room. She cursed and tried to think of a way to get it fast.

''Impressed, of course!'' he said and he smiled, raising as a toast his mug to her. ''The world has it, you are in Italy.''

''I would not think that the world care much about my whereabouts.'' she said and she took some steps back seeing that the bottle of the firewhiskey was next to the grand piano.

 _I will hit him with that, if I had to._ She tried to comfort herself. He laughed a bit with what she said, and it took her off guard.

''I know I don't.'' he said and he walked to her way, making her heart's beat raising.

She stepped aside, afraid of what he might do, but he took the bottle of the firewhiskey and he put some of it in his coffee.

''Muggle's habits.'' he confessed to her and she raised her brows.

Suddenly her heartbeat fell back to normal. She watched him, walking to the sofa, sitting down, fixing his long robes and putting his feet on the table in front of him.

Malfoy knows muggles? Muggles that have the convenience to bust into his house and have coffee? And drink his favourite firewhiskey? In what parallel universe did she woke up to?

''Where's his highness?'' he said and he broke her thoughts.

She shook her head and looked at him being comfortable on the sofa and staring out at the big window.

''I.. I just woke up.'' she informed him, not wanted him to know that she didn't have the slightest idea of where he was. ''Who are you?'' she asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

''Steele. His partner.'' he said like it was something well known to everybody, and shown his Auror badge.

''And you are a Muggle?'' she asked him, still progressing the idea of Malfoy, the boy making fun of her blood, most of the part of her school career, was working with a Muggle.

''You seeing me owning a loft or something?''

''And she will never see.'' Draco spoke to them, making Hermione jumped at her place.

His eyes landed on her first. He looked at her head to toe, not liking the fact that she was dressed like that in front of his partner.

She took the message too - she had to change her outfit. Steele's eyes followed her until she was gone.

Draco walked to the kitchen and put himself a cup of coffee too. He was feeling his head ready to explode, but he blamed the lack of sleep.

It was time for lunch and the only thing that was on his mind was his bed. But to his surprise, he had to deal with the man that he was always in the mood to cheer him up.

He threw on top of the kitchen's table a folder that he got from Enterprise and he looked at him waiting for his mind to stop feeling numb.

''Rough night?'' he asked when he walked to the kitchen to talk to him. Draco looked at him with his famous gaze.

''That won't work with me.'' Steele said with a laugh and he pulled a chair and sat. Draco sat still, slightly leaning to the kitchen counter.

''What can I do for you Steele?'' he asked him when he saw her walking to the kitchen as well.

Their eyes followed her, watching her taking a mug and making herself a tea. They patiently waited her to leave, but she sat there, on the kitchen table, opposite to the man she just met.

She noticed that she was feeling more comfortable in the loose t-shirt of his, rather her dark, slightly skinny jeans she was wearing with a white loose sweater.

She looked at Draco, and his eyes were about to bury her to the ground. He was still mad and she could feel it in her bones.

But she was there and she wouldn't leave. He took the message and he narrowed his eyes. She mimicked him perfectly, and if he wasn't that mad at her he might even smile a little.

''Well, Potter said you are in Italy.'' he said with a smirk.

''You talked to Harry?''

''You talked to Potter?'' they spoke together at once and looked at each other.

''Your stupid pureblood calligraphic handwriting is hard to forget.'' he said looking at his partner. ''So when I saw the letter today on Potter's desk, I knew you were up to something.'' he winked at him.

''That's the case you cleared the bench for?'' he asked him pointing Hermione with his head.

''That is the reason you came up here? To brag?'' Draco asked, not having the patience to deal with whatever that was.

''Actually, I am here for her.'' he said and he took the contract he previously, shown to Harry out of his pocket.

He extended his hand to give it to her, but when she was about to take it, he took it back looking her rather suspicious.

''If I will trust you with that I want you to be honest.'' he said and they heard an ironic laughter from Draco. She looked at him dangerously.

''Do you have something to say Malfoy?'' she asked ready to stand up and punch him in the face. Again.

''I have a lot to say, Granger!'' he said and looked at her in the eyes. She noticed that they were a little red something that meant he did not sleep at all.

''Lovebirds! First me, then you. Okay?'' at once Hermione stood up and her little hand grabbed the paper. She opened it and her eyes widen.

''Where did you find this?'' she asked him and her heart started to beat fast. She let her body fall back to the chair.

''Law Department.'' he said and he looked at her with boredom. ''Do they not teach you anything? When an Auror opens an investigation, everything is in his use.''

''What is that?'' Draco asked his partner, taking the paper from her hands.

''Apparently, nowadays there is this thing called _The Contract Vow_.'' he said and he took a sip from his coffee. ''The two parts are obligated to the law enforcer who is present to abide by their vow – which means their part in their business.''

Hermione's breath was coming in and out fast. She was feeling her feet cold. He will understand it now. He will see through her. She was done.

She will have to leave his loft, move to a safe house and forget about being involved with the Nehone case again. She cowardly looked at him. When her eyes met his, she looked back at the table. He knew.

''The one that you have found is fake.'' Hermione said, her voice broke at the end.

She gently took the contract from Draco and placed it on the table. She pointed at the stamp on the top and in the middle of the parchment.

''Every Law Department has its own stamp. That doesn't belong to any Law Department in the world.'' she said and she tried to catch her breath. ''It's fake.''

''Why is that contract such a big of a deal, Granger?'' Draco asked, clearly wanting to understand why his partner lost his colour all of a sudden.

But Hermione's jaw fell open, thinking that he wanted to punish her for what she did yesterday. _He is got to be joking!_ she thought looking at the paper in front of her. Does he honestly want to hear her say it?

''It's illegal. It reinstates the authenticity of the Unbreakable Vow.'' she said with a small voice and a breath she didn't know she was holding came out.

''Is the name of the Law Enforcer, true, at least?'' Steele asked after some time of silence.

''I doubt that.'' she confessed to him, and continued looking at the table.

By the time Draco's partner left the loft, she was feeling her cheeks burning. In her mind she had already made a list of the things she would do, before he could kick her out.

Yes, she will leave him, not wanted to think what safe house Kingsley would have to find for her. She was sure that he was hating her more than before, especially after his partner's visit.

They stayed in the kitchen for a short moment, her looking at her hands on top of the table, and feeling his eyes burning her, by the look he was giving her.

When she had gathered her Gryffindor courage to talk to him, he announced that he would be in his room. She simply nodded her head and watched him walking away from her.

 _So much from the brightest witch of her my age._ she thought and she buried her head in her hands.

* * *

Hermione packed her things in a small leather bag that Malfoy brought on St. Mungo's the day she woke up.

She thanked the magic as each one of her belongings had transferred into the guest room. She looked at the loose t-shirt of his, the one she was wearing as a nightgown, on top of the bed she had chosen.

She took it in her hands and smell it. The fabric against her skin was soft. There was a hint of her own scent, but there was the cologne he's usually wearing too.

It was a strange thing that this two were matching to her senses. She didn't want to leave that t-shirt behind. With a sudden move she packed it too.

Still dressed with the jeans and her own sweater, she put her sneakers on, a pair she mostly use when she was running house errands.

She closed the door to the guest room and she walked into the study room, remembering the promise she gave to herself to clean the mess she made the night before.

When she opened the door, she saw his owl next to the window. The bird noticed her and flew into the living room with the package it was caring.

She took a big breath, as the bird left, flying above her head. It was a big eagle owl, the one she used to see in Hogwarts, bringing him sweets and letters from his parents.

At the thought of sweets her stomach complained. She had to eat in a long time. She looked at her watch and it was past dinner time.

She had to eat for a whole day. She left the bag at the side of the door and went to the kitchen to grab a pancake to eat.

At her way back to the study room, she saw that his door was still closed. With careful steps she walked to the door and placed her ear to the wooden surface.

She stayed there for a while, chewing the bite she had already taken. When she convinced herself that he was indeed too quiet to be awake, she walked back to the study room.

She stood in front of the handmade board she made as she was finishing her pancake. She wiped her fingers and took some steps back admiring it.

She did a great job no matter what happened. She started to clean the floor first, not wanted to ruin the masterpiece creation of her mind. She noticed that there were a lot of red threads which was driving her crazy.

She performed a lot of spells she had learned from Mrs Weasley and she was happy with the floor when she finished.

She put her hair into a messy bun, not wanted them in her face. She fixed the books in the shelves, liking the fact he used the alphabetic order to place them in the first place.

She put the parchments back to its place, and the silver quill next to its ink. She thought that if there was a silver coloured ink he would probably use it.

She smiled at that. She fixed the chair behind his desk, and the armchair she slept, as well as the coffee table in front of it. At last she cleaned the painting he had on the wall, the one she had hanged down.

''What in Merlin's word do you think you are doing?'' he asked and she jumped a little. Twice that day. At once she felt her heartbeat, making its presence.

''What in Merlin's word do you think I am doing?'' she asked him and she stepped on her toes to reach the top red thread.

His hand reached hers first and held it in its place. She was feeling his touch like it was something new to her body, something pure.

''What's that bag doing at the door?'' he asked her, being chin to nose as she raised her head to see him. She was trying to find something in his eyes – something reasonable to hold on to.

''I thought you wanted me to leave.'' she finally said not taking her eyes off his.

''When did I exactly express that desire to you?'' he frowned, looking at her, their hands still touching. She was wishing to not lose her balance as she was still on her toes.

''The whole day. First you left, leaving me alone in that great loft of yours, wondering where you might be, and then, when you came you weren't even looking at me.'' she said her voice small and soft.

''So, every time that my eyes dare to look somewhere else than you, would mean your cue to leave?'' he asked his brows still frowned.

''Well, if you put it that way - ''

''Granger.'' he said and he looked at her with the most gentle eyes, she had ever seen in her life. ''Next time you and I have a bit of a dispute that ends up with me leaving, know that I only seek time to process.''

''And what should I do at that time of processing?'' she asked him feeling her feet betraying her.

She lost her balance, but he held her to her place and took her hand to his, like a true gentleman he learned to be.

''Wait. You should wait.'' he said and he kissed her hand gently, not taking his eyes off her.

She blushed in seconds. She could even feel the heat of her cheeks reaching levels that never reached before. He smiled to her and walked back to the door, taking the bag she packed into the guest room.

Hermione stood there in her spot, her right hand holding the left like it was something sacred. She could only hear him walking up and down the hall of his loft.

She liked the fact that he wasn't there to see her like that. And she liked the fact that he opened up to her. That was the first time he said something regarding his own personality to her.

''Honesty is something that I seek in my life Granger.'' he said the moment he walked in the room and gave her the warm tea he made for her.

''Do not keep me in the dark. I spent much time there, claw my way to where I am today. Do not put me back.'' he said with the same gentle voice as he did before.

He made her heart break into thousands of pieces, which he put them back together.

''Shall we start from the beginning then?'' He sat on the chair and he applauded once revealing the plate with the warm pancakes coming in the room.

She looked at him, sitting comfortable in the armchair she spent the night having a smirk on his face. He was indeed a changed man, but still a mystery to her.

''Okay.'' she said smiling to him.

Perhaps that as the beginning of a new partnership.


	11. Chapter Ten Expose

_The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Ten

 _Expose_

That morning, Hermione was feeling a bit different. Her eyes opened before six in the morning.

It was pleasant to be able to sleep early in the night and woke up early too. She thought that the day must be productive enough – and she needed that productivity more than anything.

Finally, her sleeping schedule, was back to normal, which it was something that she quite enjoyed. She could lay in bed and her eyes were feeling heavy at once – and her sleep was peaceful and sometimes full of dreams and not nightmares.

It was something that she didn't know it was possible. She used to exhaust herself to sleep the past couple of years.

She couldn't remember the last time she had that kind of lovely sleep. But she could easily blame Malfoy for that – she caught herself multiple times, feeling safer around his presence.

It was something that was actually weird to her – she never thought that he, from all the people she came to know in her life, could make her feel safe.

Was it because he knew how it is to feel danger all the time? Or perhaps the fact that he was dealing with his own fears? She could only guessed with him.

There were times that he was about to open up to her, but something was making him stop. Every single time.

She thought that he was not seeing her as someone he could trust – only a partner he could work with. And of course that made her feel a little pain inside of her.

And how could she demand his trust when he was a womanizer. Hermione was not a fool, she noticed that from the moment she came to his house, to find a shelter, his owl was coming again, and again, and again, bringing him letters that he read and thew away, and sometimes small gifts that the content was a mystery to her.

She was telling herself that it was from his mother, who he spoke very little about. She thought that their relationship had changed after the war. He was living alone after all.

But maybe all that was just a reasonable advantage, that was covering the fact that the two of them were having fun, spending most of their time together, talking, or reading, or even enjoying the beautiful silence that great loft had.

Hermione was secretly in love with the unexpected talent of his. She could not even image that she would love drinking her night tea with his company, listening to the melodies he was playing.

It was something great, but once more something weird to her. She was thinking about it a lot – about the nature of their relationship.

Yesterday night she almost called him Draco. She never used his given name before. It felt different to her.

It was a name that she heard too many times, but yet she could never think of saying it herself. A name that was bringing fear to her young self, and a bit of disgust to her teen self.

But then, why she felt that weird shivering when she was about to say it? And how easy it felt for her to pronounce it? Shouldn't she call him forever with his last name?

As it was appropriate among the wizards and witches? Perhaps that feeling of connection with him was in her imagination – he could never feel it too.

One more thing that was making her mornings more enjoyable was the fact that she wasn't having headaches anymore, which it was the only thing that she didn't like.

After the incident, she had, whenever she woke up she was having a headache. The past few days, though she hadn't had any.

She was even more cheerful, and she managed to take a laugh from him yesterday night when she made a comment for his love to firewhiskey.

He told her that this specific firewhiskey was his grandfather's – he even made it himself, and it was the second most precious thing he got from him.

And when she asked what was the first, he pointed at the ring he was always wearing. She found that it was making sense.

She turned around on the bed, she chose, and made herself comfortable, by looking at the big widow the guest room had.

As the first morning lights were making its appearance, she was feeling a warm wave in her stomach. It was late March and she knew that in a few months the weather would be better. That thought made her a little sad.

Would they have finished with Nehone by then? She was feeling that all of this, were a test, she couldn't pass.

As hard as it was to keep her spirit up, she always making her mind scream a little bit more day after day. This delay was driving her mad.

She was feeling like someone was about to hunt her down – and no presence of Malfoy could fix that.

That was the reason why she insisted on including her to the research of his Nehone's father. At first he was definite of her not being part of this research.

He tried to make a deal with her – first she has to look after her health and rest more, and then he would let her being part. But that didn't work.

 _He should have learned by now_ , she thought and smirked.

She felt good being back in the game. _The game_ she thought and she sighed. What was about this case and made her feel so small, and weak?

She wasn't weak though, either she was small, that was for sure. Her mind started to wonder about the so called familiar case of Nehone when she heard a noise.

She thought that it was her imagination, but the noise came back again. _Could it be someone in the house?_

Did Draco woke up earlier that day? She knew that he was waking up around six thirty in the morning. She looked at her watch in the nightstand. It was five thirty – but the next strange noise made her jump out of bed.

She walked to the door, when she opened it, she saw a shadow in the living room. At once she felt her legs running towards his bedroom.

She opened the door and she saw him, sleeping on his side, _naked_? She saw his bare arms, the fine lines of years and years of Quidditch, shown on his upper body. She blinked multiple times trying not to give much attention to his muscular body.

She walked towards him. He looked peaceful sleeping. She was feeling quilt that she was about to wake him up. But the noise from the living room made her shakehim.

''Malfoy!'' she whispered and she knelt at the side of his bed to be face to face with him. ''Malfoy!'' she called his name again, but this time she put her hand to his cheek and caressed him a little. He moved his head a little bit, recognizing her touch.

''Granger?'' he opened his eyes to see her worrying face. He put his elbow on the bed and looked at her.

''What's the matter?'' he asked and he noticed her eyes were shining. She noticed that he was wearing something silk for bottoms.

''There is someone in the house.'' she said, sighing and at once he grabbed his wand and stood up.

He helped her stand up as well, making her sit on his bed, and told her to stay in the room until he told her otherwise.

He busted out of his room, gently closing a little the door behind him, with his mind freshly woken up, his eyes still hadn't adapted to the light of the day.

He was walking in the hall, in his right hand, his wand, and with his left hand he was touching the wall. His steps were steady. His hand still. In his mind, the only order was to protect her. That was all that mattered to him.

''Astoria?'' he said when he saw the woman staring at the window wall of his living room.

He put his wand down rather disappointed – he thought there was someone much more dangerously than her.

''So there you are!'' she said, taking her coat off and taking a seat to the big sofa facing the modern fireplace.

With a gentle head move she pointed the empty seat next to her and waited for him to come. He rolled his eyes at her and he took a seat opposite of her, in the big armchair. He was still naked from the waist up, and he could feel her ogling him.

''What can I do for you Astoria?'' he asked her looking her rather bored.

''I wanted to see you.'' she confessed to him awkwardly.

''And you did.'' he said, noticing from the strong smell of the fresh coffee, that his elf had just left. ''Is that all?''

''Where have you been Draco?'' she asked him, standing up and sitting to the coffee table in front of him.

He knew she was looking for him. She was sending him letters and a gift which was making him feel trapped.

His eyes followed her hand resting on his knee. He didn't like that for some reason. He looked at her and stretched his feet. She looked rather hurt by his action – but he couldn't care less.

The only thing that was on his mind was how to get rid of her. At the end of the hall, in his room, on his bed, there was Hermione, and he didn't want her to see her.

It would be catastrophic. He was trying to abandon all the other women in his life, and focus on her. It was something new to him as well.

''In a mission. How did you know I was here?''

''For a whole month? My letters and the gift have reached you! Where - ''

''Astoria! How did - ''

''Tracing spell Draco!'' she confessed to him looking at her feet.

''That is insane.'' he said under his tongue. ''You should leave.''

''No.'' she said and she knelt in front of him. Her hands found their way back to his knees.

She opened his legs a little bit more and she placed herself in between. Her hand started to run slowly up and down his bare torso, with her eyes never leaving his.

''I think I am going to stay.'' she said and with her right hand she started to masseuse his manhood. Draco was feeling himself harden.

It's been a while since he last had any kind of that pleasure. He was watching her hand, gently rubbing his length.

He was feeling relaxed all of a sudden. He watched her taking his wand from his hand and performing a spell to unbutton her shirt's bottoms.

She started to masseuse one of her breasts and she looked embarrassed. Draco knew that she was a pureblood too – making bold moves like that was something new for her.

The last few times they had interacted like that, she didn't even dare to ride him – something that he actually came to like. He was feeling the urge to touch her too – he placed his hand on top of hers, and he stopped her.

''You and I, we are not, and we will never be a couple.'' he said slowly buttoning her shirt's buttons. He saw her face fall.

''That is not your mother's words.'' she said still embarrassed from her actions and looking at her feet.

Her voice was breaking. _Was she about to_ _cry?_ he thought and he put his index to her chin and raised her head.

''You and me, we courted for some time, yes, but that was it. What ever poisoned dream my mother have pointed out to be yours than hers, will never become a livable lifestyle.'' She was looking at him like he was tearing apart her whole life.

He could feel guilt if he had promised her something – but he hadn't – and he will never do. He was trying to put Hermione out of his thoughts at that minute but he couldn't succeed it. He looked at the red face of Astoria who suddenly threw his hand off her face.

''Well, at least now you are honest. Is it the first time in your life that you choose to behave like that, isn't it?'' she said to him and she stood up. Draco grabbed her by her arm gently.

''Don't you ever speak those words to me again.'' he said and looked down at her.

''Back off Draco!''' she yelled and took her arm back.

''You are just a spoiled little brat! You never needed to do something good with your life. It was always the daddy making the hard decision for you!''

''Said the man whose father bought him any decision he ever had to make, but now rotting in an Azkaban cell! I feel pity for you Draco – for you and your unwillingness to recognize your truthful monstery self that will always haunt you!'' she yelled once again and she took her things ready to leave – but his hand stopped her – this time for good.

''You are not in place to pity me. If only you knew the real story behind your parents sudden fond in my family you wouldn't even dared to raise your pathetic voice to me.'' her brows frowned, looked at him with a way he never thought of a woman could and stormed out.

He shook his head and threw a small vase he had on the table, to the wall, breaking it. He was feeling mad – mad and furious at the things happening without his say about them. He wasn't enjoying the fact that some people looked at him as a way to get what they wanted.

He hated being played like that. The feeling of used was the only thing that was making his stomach into a knot these days – and the Greengrass family pushed every string they could to join her and Draco into marriage.

Yes, he had his way with her more that one time, but still her family's actions spoke louder than any word. He wasn't the kind of man who was taking orders anymore – at least not from persons like the Greengrass.

He sat on the sofa looking at the fireplace. All the worst decision he ever made was playing like a tape on his brain. _Damn her._

He covered his face with his hands. How could the mask of the spoiled boy still covering his grown face? He didn't like the way his day was starting.

He heard the door of his room opening. He had forgotten about her for a moment. He sensed her presence near him – he could smell his cologne on her body.

He was still mad and facing her like that was the last thing he needed. He was still covering his face, not wanted to meet her eyes. He felt her weight on the sofa, and he was surprised that he found her next to him.

She wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the fireplace in front of them. She sat there, not a single word escaping her mouth.

She was breathing in and out slowly. Her presence made him relax. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and lay back.

His head was resting at the top of the sofa looking at the roof. With the side of his eye he looked at her back.

He noticed that she wasn't wearing anything under his shirt. He felt a little bit excited for that. He was feeling her leg touching his.

She was warm and he was still shirtless – but she didn't seem to mind it. Why was she staying next to him like that so unaware of herself? Didn't she know who she was or how she looked like?

Without even noticing it, she mimicked his move and she rested her head on the sofa as well. She was looking at the roof too, but she felt his eyes on her face.

Her cheeks warmed up at once. She could feel his body warmth, making her feel goosebumps. Finally, she turned her face as well, looking at his stormy grey eyes.

''You are more than she said.'' she told him after some time of just staring at each other, and with a bold move she rested her head to his shoulder.

She stood there still, not daring to move even a muscle. For some reason she was feeling like if she moved he would go.

His shoulder was raising up and down calmly, making her eyes feel heavy out of the blue. She made herself comfortable, putting her legs on top of the sofa.

He felt her knees touching his leg. He didn't move, he didn't speak. Something about that, was familiar to him, but yet so new.

Silence fell between them, and it was much needed. It was the only thing he needed at that moment.

When he called her name, to tell her that he appreciated her last comment, he noticed that she had fallen asleep – and he felt a great responsibility fell to his shoulders – to keep her there, alive, safe and well.

* * *

''She's been gone for so long Ginny!'' Harry said with a desperation in his voice she hasn't heard before and looked back at his parchment.

''It's her work Harry!'' she said and she grabbed the parchment from his hands. ''Did she do stupid things like that when you were gone on a mission that took longer to finish?'' she asked him and she took the quill too.

''She didn't. You did.'' he smirked, not even protesting to her actions.

''Harry, what happened and you need her so badly?'' she asked him, taking some cookies from the jar and eating them with the omelet she just made for breakfast.

Harry looked at her surprised. He had seen her eating everything during her pregnancy. She was in her last trimester and in no longer than a month they would have a new member to the family – and Hermione was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't only the fact that he was worrying for her whereabouts, or the fact that she might be in danger, but he was mostly wanting to share with her their decision of making her, their son's godmother.

''It's complicated.'' he said, sighing, after some time. He looked at the watch he was wearing.

He should leave soon to go to the Ministry. It was the first time in a while he didn't want to go to work. He looked at his wife eating happily, remembering his promise to cherish her. He took her hand and kissed it, and his eyes fell on his wife's smile.

That smile that was just like her brother's. _Stupid Ron_ , he thought and he took a last bite of his breakfast. He had owled him some days now and he took nothing in response. It was the worst thing that he could do to him.

''Well, complicated or not she has to finish what she's up to don't you think?'' she asked him, breaking the flow of his thoughts, and she smiled.

''Ron!'' she called his name with excitement, and Harry's eyes landed on him, as he walked to their kitchen. He watched his wife trying to stand up, but her belly made her sit in her seat.

''Hello.'' he said happily and he kissed his sister on her cheek.

He caressed her belly a little bit saying sweet words to his future nephew. He was talking to Ginny some time, not caring for Harry, which made him mad. Ginny's face was glowing in his presence. She sure had missed him a lot.

''Can we talk?'' he asked him after some time, like he just realized he was there too.

Harry's eyes were narrowing at his sight, and Ron frowned his brows at him. Suddenly, he stood up, and grabbed him by his hand and he threw him to his office.

''I can't believe your nerve Ron!'' he said closing the door.

He didn't want to make Ginny worry about what is going on – because if she would worry when his son would worry and he didn't want that at all.

''I didn't knew what was going to happen.'' he confessed to him, answering at his letter's question.

Ron looked at the letters he received from the Ministry. He could recognize that stamp everywhere. A wave of nostalgia hit him hard, but tried to cover it with an awkward smile.

''Were you now? Did you know that Kingsley talked to Pharris too?'' he asked him whispering. Ron's eyes widen.

''You talked to Kingsley?'' he looked at him furiously.

''The only person that I will talk is Hermione, when she comes back!''

''Do not dare put her in the middle of this.'' he warned him and watched Harry walking to his desk.

''That's ironic.'' he said, opening the first drawer and throwing a folder on the top of the desk. ''You lied to me Ron!'' he crossed his arms under his chest. He looked at the face of his friend darken at the sight of the paper.

''I didn't have any choice! It was Kingsley, who insisted on making a partnership contract – to make the owner of the vault at Gringotts unreachable.''

''That was the contract about?'' he yelled a bit.

''Partnership contract!'' he said and he pointed at the line that was making it clear. ''I had to put the Heather Stone to the vault and Kingsley seal it for good!''

''The only thing that you put is a target on her back. Whoever stole that stone, made it easily, effortlessly. Who is saying that they won't find Hermione and used her to find the owner too?''

''I thought the contract was shielded.''

''Was. Now there is an investigation around the stealing.''

''I had no idea.'' he confessed, sitting down on the sofa and looking at his friend.

Cold sweat was running down his spine. He messed it up. The only thing on his mind was his need to find her first.

He had to tell her first what happened – before Harry told her everything, and then never came back to him.

''I will talk to Hermione when she comes back, and hope to Merlin she will have a plan to make this mess right.'' he said to him and he sat next to him.

He put his hand to his shoulder. ''I will have to talk to Kingsley too.'' he said calmly and Ron nodded. That was not how he had planned his day.

* * *

When Kingsley accepted the position of the Minister of Magic, he knew that it would be a tough ride.

He knew that everyone would want more and more of him. He knew that he would have to do everything in his power to make everyone happy – and that was something that he used to it by now.

He used the bossy Warlock and his yelling, the Head of the Aurors Department and their demands on a seat to the big table, the Law Department Council and their only desire to be right, the Magical Education Council with their big dreams of reestablishing a new education system on Hogwarts, and so, so much more that he couldn't think at that moment.

That moment when Warlock was screaming in his face trying to put his name where it shouldn't be. That wasn't something new to Kingsley.

In fact, that was the only thing he knew how to calm it down. And that's because Warlock was an old man, and Kingsley knew exactly how to behave around them.

''There is suppose to be a limit in their actions Kingsley!'' Warlock yelled to him and Kingsley's mind snapped out of his thoughts.

''And limit they shall have.'' he answered to him calmly.

''Sometimes I feel like you are more an Auror than a Minister.'' he looked at him challenging but Kingsley couldn't care less.

''And sometimes I feel like you don't want that specific Department under the care of the Ministry.'' it was his time to look him challenging. The atmosphere changed and he narrowed his eyes.

''Just do your purpose in the matter before I do.'' he said and he looked back at this book.

He took the message and he left his office to go to this. _Before he does._ He thought and he laughed a little. The nerve some people have.

Warlock wanted to put his hands to the Auror Department for so long – he was using any power, but until now it was all in vain. And that was for the best. Only Merlin knew what plans he had made for them. He was feeling his blood boiling.

His Auror self was making it impossible not to think about the fact that Warlock's son in law was in charge of the funds going to the Auror Department and the things that he wanted to do with that kind of galleons. He knew how big of a greedy one can be with galleons. He had seen it, in people that he used to trust.

He was walking fast, trying to clear his mind and go to his office. He was finding that focusing on his work, his mind was resting.

All this pressure that he was getting was making him feel tired. Tired and bored. He missed those days when the adrenaline was hitting up.

People who they were trying to talk to him, were only getting a simple greeting from him that day. He was feeling the urge of exploding.

But who could blame him. He was indeed one of the most respected man who was dealing with too much. He was feeling that his day was going from bad to worse.

''Miss Dosters.'' he said and he looked at the old woman at her desk. She stood up, calling his name to say something to him, but she didn't have the change.

''Mr Potter.'' he said and he sighed loudly. He looked at the boy he knew for so long. There was something different in him today he noticed.

''What can I do for you?'' he said, sitting in his leather chair, trying to prepare himself for what was about to follow.

''Tell me the truth about the Heather's Stones Kingsley.'' he demanded and he placed his hands on his desk looking him in the eyes.

''I have already done.''

''Apparently not.'' he said and he threw to his desk the contract that he found.

Harry was furious, clearly. He thought that he would have spoken to Ronald by now. Perhaps he had already spoken to him that day.

Kingsley's hand reached it and looked it for a brief moment. He closed it again and put it in front of Harry.

''What would you like to know Harry?'' he said taking a big breath.

''How about everything? I do not like riddle games Kingsley.'' he warned and sat in front of him too.

''Why not? You are pretty good at it, as I recall.'' he was sarcastic at that point, making Harry's eyes narrow.

''Why did you give me the investigation of it when you knew it was going to lead me back to you?''

''Always the reason behind everything with us, isn't it?'' he asked him clearly meaning his past Auror days. ''The Heather's Stones, Harry is something valuable. Untamed and valuable. Whoever has them could earn very much and lost too little.''

''You think that I care about the work someone can do with them? I care about my friends!'' he complained, pointing at the names of them in the contract.

''Dragons can sense the presence of a Heather Stone – it makes them stronger. I wanted to ask Charlie to look for the two last Stones, but when I heard that Ron wanted to go with him because of his accident, I knew who I had to speak with. I warned him of the dangerous task that he was so willing to start. But that fool told everything to his older brother, from the start. I made him take the Unbreakable Vow – worrying about Charlie when I should have worried about Ron.''

''What do you mean?''

''Royalty is not something that suits your precious friend at that moment.'' he said disgust with himself – how could he rely to a person that he told the mission he was trusted with his brother.

''When he found the last Heather Stone, he brought it to me at once. I congratulated him, I shook his hand proudly.'' he said narrowing his eyes to him.

''He told me that he was done being an Auror and he wanted to help his brother for now on. I respected his decision. The transfer happened the same day as well, as he was so hurried to leave. The Golden Gates of Gringotts were sealed by our own hands. If even one of the Stones fall into hands that are unworthy to tame their power, Merlin knows what will follow. Little did I know he had already spoken to someone about their existence in Gringotts.''

''That was the reason why you make him sign this contract? Because you sealed the vault together?'' Harry cut him, not wanted to believe the story he was hearing, and Kingsley laughed a little.

''The vault is not in my possession Harry, it is in the Ministry's.'' he said and he took the contract out. He looked at it, remembering the day they signed it. ''What does it say?'' he asked him, giving him the paper.

''Partnership Contract.'' he said, rolling his eyes, thinking of the same words he heard from his friend that morning.

''Ron paid double for his part in the discovery.'' Kingsley confessed, and Harry felt the earth under his feet, shaken. ''He was still an Auror when he signed. It was a needed action, believe me – I had to have an evidence for his part in this, didn't I?'' he asked and Harry nodded.

''That is illegal Kingsley! Why would you have to trust Hermione with it?''

''That was a mistake, I have to admit. I seeked the best and she is. I never thought that your unworthy friend would betray all of us.''

''I cannot think that he would act like that, something else might have happened.'' Harry spoke after some minutes of silence, trying to find a logic behind Ron's behaviour.

He couldn't believe to a word Kingsley said. His childhood friend, acting so arrogant, betraying and playing with forces he couldn't control.

He couldn't even recognize him anymore. _And he came to my house, still lying to me about everything._ Harry thought, and looked at his feet.

''I think that he did act like that, Harry. He went behind my knowledge, and made sure you knew it first before everyone else in your Department. He needed someone on the inside.'' he said and he looked at him with his brows raised. Harry's heart started to beat fast.

''You thought I forgot about you, coming inside of that office we are sitting in, with the picture of the Heather Stone, asking me to take lead?'' he watched Harry looking at his feet.

''This case had never reached my office, and then you walked in, talking about the stealing before everyone else. I never gave you that case, you took it yourself.''

''Kingsley I was - ''

''Well, that explains a lot to be honest.'' Draco spoke, before Harry could apologize, and both men turned around to see him.

Draco was standing still, with his eyes sparkling from the sight of the two men. The door behind him was wide open, Kingsley's secretary was gone.

He was wearing his total black suit, and he was fixing his left hand cufflink, by the time he smirked. He was looking rather amused by them.

''Malfoy, you - ''

''I what Potter? I wouldn't have thought, three out of three members of The Golden Trio, were able to make such mischief? Bravo, to all of you.'' he said, clapping bored his hands.

He walked to the stand Kingsley had with his own firewhiskey and put himself a glass, without even asking.

''Malfoy, it is not a good time.'' Kingsley consulted, but Draco had just started.

''How the tables have turned, right Potter? When I realized what you did with the case of the Heather Stone I thought I was insane – but here it is, solid proof, waiting for me to start the bragging.'' he talked to Harry but he was looking at his feet, trying to calm himself.

Harry was not talking, giving him nothing to work his bragging with. Draco was mad with the both of them.

He was even mad with the Weasley boy, but that didn't count, cause he was mad with him all the time.

They put Hermione in the middle of wandfire and she could get hurt. They were risking her life because they were unable to do a single job right.

In his mind he was already planning the things that he could do to them if something bad would happen to her.

''I will inform Hermione and we will think of a way to end this.'' Harry said to Kingsley, and stood up.

''What fun would that be Potter?'' Draco said sighing. He sat on the chair Harry was using before him, and gave him a dangerous gaze.

''I bet, all my galleons, that you haven't even the slightest idea of what your third wheel have started.'' Draco said leaving Harry with his mouth opened.

He was clearly in shock with the idea that Draco knew what was going on, and he could only blink at the time.

Draco felt bad for him for a second, blaming his time with Hermione. That woman couldn't even try to make his emotions delay, and succeed it. He smirked, but tried to keep his mind away from her at that moment.

''Malfoy is right.'' he said and Draco raised his glass to Kingsley. ''This one is not going to be easy Potter.''

''Spare him the good lecture, please.'' Draco rolled his eyes. ''Weasley messed it up so we have to clear his mulish obtuse actions of his.''

''Malfoy.'' Kingsley spoke warning him.

''You and who else? Your arrogant partner, who desperately trying to be sober before noon?'' he said, pointing at the glass Draco was holding.

''Potter.'' again Kingsley warned.

''More the one you used to work with.'' he said, raising a brow to him and looking at his surprised face, amused.

''What?''

''Enough! Both of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Arguing like two hungry dogs, over one bone!'' he said and he sat in his chair, defeated.

He knew he was too old to play the child guardian. ''Potter.'' he said after some minutes of silence. ''You will have to give up on this one.'' he said, but Harry was about to protest when Kingsley looked at him dangerously.

''The story is bigger than you think. I should have arrested you and start an interrogation with you.'' he warned him and looked back at the contract. He took it in his hands and locked it in his drawer.

''You will bring Ron Weasley as an Auror, and then you are done with this case.'' he said and he pointed the door to him.

Harry though, stayed to hear what he would say to Malfoy. Kingsley thought that he wanted to know, but that had nothing to do with him.

He pointed to the door again and he let him know that he was not wanted at his office at the moment. Harry tightened his jaw and he stormed out.

''That was interesting.'' Draco said calmly at his chair.

''I wanted to tell you, but she was on St. Mungo's - ''

''I know.'' he said drinking his firewhiskey slowly. ''I will tell her everything Kingsley.'' he said and watched the old man nodded.

''And I will talk to Weasley first.'' he demanded, now that he was having the upper hand in the story. He watched Kingsley nodding again.

Silence fell among the two men. They both had so much on their heads that it would be possible to start a conversation about the needs of their own troublesome investigation, to find the father of Nehone. Draco stood up, fixing his suit, and walking to the door.

He was happy that Draco left before finishing his firewhiskey. He left him alone, with his crowded thoughts. He was feeling tired.

He was feeling like his actions had more impact than it should. He took a big breath and covered his face with his hands.

 _This shall pass_ he thoughts and he promised himself to find that bastard and end his life this time, as he should have done when he caught him the first time.


	12. Chapter Eleven Feelings

_a/n_ It came to my attention by the lovely _KiaMinaya_ , that Hermione might seem weak at chapter six. The rose was enchanted, she passed out from the strong magic, managed to wake up to sent her partonus and then her body fell into shock because she overcame the spell of the rose that Nehone sent her.

If you read the next chapters you will see that I put clues about it - first the conversation Kingsley had with Pharris, then Nehone walking on the streets of Diagon Alley, knowing that she is on a hospital bed, and then the healer telling her that she was fine but her mind might be confuse for some time - hence the headaches.

Chapter eleven came out to me so easy! I loved writing it, and I hope you love reading it too! Give me a review to tell me what you think!

I will post chapter twelve Tuesday or Thursday!

See you then, xx

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Eleven

 _Feelings_

Draco was delaying his presence at his house. He was sitting in his office, back in the Ministry. Everyone else had gone, but he stayed there, head buried in his hands, above a glass of whiskey that he stole from his partner's stash.

On days like this, he applauded at his partner's alcohol fascination. Even if he had tried every whiskey of his stash Draco found that he liked only one, quite similar to the firewhiskey his grandfather gave him.

He took a sip, and lay back in his chair. In his mind, there was only the events that happened that afternoon.

He was thinking about the timeline Hermione made days ago, and the connections they believed had happened, but he never thought that weasel would be that good at manipulation.

 _How silly of him_ , he thought and drank again, _he acted so rationally, that greedy git of a wizard._

Draco knew that if he hadn't spoken to Potter about the stealing, they wouldn't have suspected him in the first place, and he would get out with it - easily. But that scrub, did talked, and that only meant that he was terrified of what will follow.

He looked at his jacket on top of the chair and suddenly his mind brought up a memory of her and her ex boyfriend at a restaurant, with weasel eating like he hadn't eaten for months and her blinking at his sight, awkwardly.

 _What her response will be about what was happening with Weasley?_ He thought and let a breath out he didn't know he was holding. That's what he was afraid the most.

Even if he was happy that the story of the Heather's Stones were clearing up, and they will get the name of the person Weasley spoken to, so they would start their own investigation, he was still anxious to tell her what happened.

Not because he was afraid of the things that he will reveal to her – frankly, he loved the way he was right about it in the first place, but he was worrying about her, and how this will affect her. He knew that she and the weasel boy had history – not that he cared about it, but he knew.

It was all over the Daily Prophet when they ended up together, and when they ended it for good. He could say that he felt relief when he heard about it. Not that he cared about her relationship status.

He was just feeling that she could find someone much better than him – a Weasley heritage, who had potentials of being a decent Auror, giving up his position, and following his older brother to the lands of ancient creatures.

Who would like a life, spending it at the unknown and the mysteries of the magical creatures which he, as a young boy, fond very much. Well, it did sound very tempting to his ears, but he was a Malfoy, a man in love with luxury and class.

A man, who so much changed over the years she knew him. A man who he did make much more than everyone else expected him to do. A man that he fought his way to where he is today. A man that was keeping his word to her.

That thought made him sad a bit. He did had to say to her what he heard. He did had to tell her the truth. It was only the right thing to do. He thought that if he was in her place, he would appreciate her definite way even if she hurt him.

With heavy heart, and only her on his mind, he apparated to his loft. He was about to call her name when he heard her voice, coming from the kitchen. And then another voice he couldn't recognize at once. And then her voice again.

She was speaking with a sweet, light voice, he never heard her before, reminded him the way his mother was talking to Zabini's daughter. He walked to his kitchen, praying to Merlin of not seeing his best friend keeping her company.

But the picture he witnessed made him turn into a stone, expressionless man, with cold sweat running down his spine. This was not good. That was worse than Zabini.

''Malfoy.'' she said, but the smile she had when she was talking were gone at his sight.

''Koody.'' he said and he put his hands behind his back, and slightly nod at the elf. ''Whatever do you want here?'' he asked, trying to sound surprised, but looking at him with defeat.

The young elf stood up from the chair, Hermione made him sit. He extended his hands and a two button black suit with a silk collar on the jacket. Draco looked at it, appreciating the good sewing and the expensive fabric.

''Master Draco has a new suit. Master Draco has a wedding to attend.''

''Right. Thank you very much Koody.'' Draco was waving him to leave, using his head, but the elf was mimicking his moves, not knowing what he needed, which only made Hermione laughed at the sight of them.

''I thought you were cooking.'' she commented amused.

''Of course and I am!'' he said, defending this unknown skill, not actually knowing why, but Hermione saw the elf shaking his head no.

She laughed again, only to see his troubled eyes, making contact with hers. Her laughter gone at once, making her feel a small panic. She didn't like the way he looked that night.

When he left in the morning he was fine, even if he did faced Astoria - or at least she thought he was. She didn't mean to overhear them, but she did – and she felt awful for the things she said to him.

To her eyes Draco was a different man. A responsible man, taking things into his own hand, and acted way differently as he did in his younger years. He was a man who has grown up like a good wine. Not that he would care about her observation.

She watched him sitting at the table, opposite to her and with a gentle move he told his elf to leave – which he did, having a grin on his face.

Once left alone, Hermione could feel the tension in the room. Something had happened and he was struggling of telling her. She could feel it in her bones.

She thought that perhaps it has something to do with the morning's incident. That she crossed the line when she slept next to him on the sofa.

She knew that, she knew that she crossed the line. But she felt his pain, she felt his anger – her body leaded her there, to him. But how could she say that?

How could she say that she didn't like the way she treated him, the way she yelled at him? And how could she say that she wanted to make him feel better, because the person she knew at her youngest years had nothing to do with the person she looked now. Would he even care?

''Are you - ''

''We need to talk Granger.'' he said not wanting to give her a chance to finish her sentence.

He was strange – too strange for his Malfoy way. She nodded and gave him a small smile – not actually knowing why.

She only wanted to encourage him. All this time, that she spent with him, Hermione noticed that he needed his time to say some things – which only made her wonder about him even more.

He was a mystery to her – she couldn't read him as well as he could read her. And to her mind that was dangerous, because he could do it perfectly.

''Not long ago, I learned something that I want to share it with you, but I do not know how.'' he confessed to her knowing that she will might worry about his long pause.

''Okay.'' she said, frowning and looking at him.

She watched him nodding, and then standing up and walking to his stand. He took his jacket off and tossed it to the sofa behind him. He put himself a class of firewhiskey, and sat on the piano stool, his eyes stared at the big window.

She watched him staring outside, giving him time to think and prepare whatever thing he needed to say. In her heart, she was feeling fear. Fear of what he might say to her.

 _That's insane,_ she thought, cursing herself for the things she was wondering, as she was still sitting at the kitchen. After a while and stood up.

The silence between them was making her feel uncomfortable this time. She walked towards him, and he looked at her with the corner of his eye. She stood in front of him, her small body blocking his view and making him look at her.

She didn't know what possessed her to do that, but she stood there, looking at his grey eyes, with a strict way she learned from McGonagall. He still had this troubled look on his face. A look she has never seen him having before.

''I visit Kingsley this afternoon.'' he said, sighing and still looking at her big brown eyes. ''He was having a talk with Potter.'' he said, and this time he didn't even grinned at the sound of his name – which made her confused.

''What they were talking about?'' she asked rather impatiently.

''Well, you see, Potter found the contract, the one that you've been witnessed.'' he said making a note to himself, to apologize to her about the things he thought when he understood that she was hiding something from him.

Hermione didn't even blink. She just looked at him, her heart beating fast. She was trying to realize if she had put herself into some kind of a wicked situation, of which she couldn't get out.

''I heard them talking about Weasley.'' said calmly, once again without even a grin to his handsome face. ''Apparently he had something to do with the revealing of the location to the Stones. Potter will bring him for questioning at the Ministry tomorrow. As an Auror.'' he said to her, still looking at her eyes.

She stood there, still, trying to analyze what he just told her. Suddenly the idea of him being upset with her, for sleeping next to him this morning made a better hypothesis than that.

''No.'' she said having a small smile to her lips, which disappeared when he looked at his expressionless face. ''No, this can be true! Malfoy!'' her face turned red out of the blue.

The panic inside of her started to grow. Her mind was telling her, that he was wrong, but her instincts were telling her he was right.

''I am sorry Granger. He was the one that followed Kingsley to the Gringotts and sealed the doors with him. He told Harry about the stealing before even the Ministry knew.'' he gently said to her but her features harden.

She walked away from him, feeling his presence too much for her at that moment. Her feet stopped before she could leave the living room. She turned around to see him, his eyes to hers all the time.

''There is have to be some kind of wrong to all this.'' she said, trying to fight that urge of panic, taking her over, and her breaking voice.

He stood up, taking some steps towards her. He could see that her breathing was fast. He was looking her with concern. Something that she never knew he could feel.

She was feeling shivering, and not with the good way – her mind was screaming her to yell out loud and to start running to find an answer she so much needed, but her body stayed there, close to him, as he was not taking his eyes away from hers.

''If you put the facts in order - ''

''No! I said no! He couldn't do that. He is Ron! He would never turn his back to his friends!'' she shouted but Draco didn't even move.

''He did it for the money Granger, you were just collateral damage.'' he said, his voice soft not wanting to make her run away.

''The money?'' that made her look away from him for a second and looked but at him with watery eyes.

''I am sorry Granger, but he did get paid double from the Ministry and I suppose Gringotts gave him some kind of commission as well. It was he who found the Stones after all.'' his voice was still gentle but his eyes looked at her with sadness.

''You are wrong.'' she said, her voice still, her eyes not wet anymore and her jaw tighter at the look of him.

She literally ran to her room, shut the door close and sat on the floor.

This was exactly what he was afraid of.

* * *

Draco was playing short melodies that were popping to his head. He didn't know what else he could do. He wanted to make her feel better, but it's been three hours and she didn't even leave her room to use the bathroom.

His fingers were pressing gently the keys of the piano, filling the room with music, hoping she could hear it, if she hadn't fallen asleep.

He looked at the watch he had on the wall – it was almost midnight. His heart was feeling heavy as he remembered her sight the moment she stormed out.

 _Why she had that kind of affection for a Weasley?_ That question was bothering him for young age. He understood that someone can be friendly, but how much did she cared for him was a mystery to his mind.

He didn't care if someone was thinking he was jealous – and what if he did? No one had ever cared for him as she cared for Weasley and Potter.

He finished his third glass of firewhiskey and he looked at the hallway. Normally, if she heard him playing she would come and sit close to him, admiring his talent. But not today.

He stood up with determination and fixed his shirt, which now was not buckled in. He walked to her door, and cleared his throat.

He knocked on her door. Suddenly he felt guilty. He was feeling like he should have done better than that.

Perhaps he should have started with a gift or flowers, as he remembered his father doing when he needed to apologize to his mother or ask her something serious. And Hermione was a woman – as it came to his realization since their last year at Hogwarts.

He knocked again and took nothing in response. She really knew how to make a wizard worry that little witch. But could he blame her? Her world just fell apart. He didn't know what to do, or how he could fix it.

The only thing that he knew was that he needs to protect her, even if she was in danger because of her best friend - but right now that was the last thing that he was doing.

''Open the door Granger.'' he asked gently, after he turned the handle himself and noticed it was locked. He frowned and knocked again. He was feeling worried.

''Let me in.'' he said not wanting to sound that desperate but he did. He cursed himself not being able to hide that.

He heard a small bump and then the door opened wide. He walked inside her room and looked at her silhouette on the bed. She was laying down on her side, her head turned to the big window that the room has.

She wasn't sleeping that was for sure, but she wasn't going to look at him either. He stood still, his hands in his slacks pockets, waiting for her to speak a word.

Then that didn't happen, his eyes started to travel up and down her body, without even wanted it. She was looking so delicate like that. Small and fragile.

Her behind was challenging him as she was wearing some kind of sport wear that were short and a kind of long, loose sweater on top, which stopped in the middle of her thighs, as he noticed when she was about to storm out earlier.

But now that shorts was visible and his eyes were taking in all the new information about her body. Only Merlin knew how much willpower he was needed not to attack her and have his way with her. More than once of course, if he didn't want to let down his Malfoy ego.

She was walking around his house, having zero clue that she was wanted. He frowned. Was she? Was she wanted from him?

It was like she didn't even knew that she was a woman. Like her body and feminine style was just a cover up for the fact she was just a little girl inside.

Or maybe she hadn't even known that he would be attracted to her. That was something he never thought before. He told himself that he should test it, but his mind snapped from his thoughts when he saw her taking a new tissue.

He got to look at her now. She had her eyes stuck in the beautiful sky. The stars that had been placed themselves into the night sky.

''I bet you love watching him fall like that.'' she said after some seconds and felt his eyes on her back.

''Honestly, care is the last thing that I have for this unreliable git at that moment, or every other living moment that I might spend on this beautiful place. To your concern, I care about you.'' he admitted and looked at her turning around to face him.

She was looking hurt, but relieved. Was it because he told her he didn't care about that git or because he confessed that he cared about her?

And even if it was the second thought, shouldn't she feel his care by now? He was keeping her closer to him, making her this number one priority, wasn't that meant that he cared?

He watched her looking at the night sky again, and found himself wondering when it was the last time she went out.

She was mostly at his loft, reading, preparing her cases, and even searching every document he could find regarding Nehone's father.

Sometimes, she and Draco were taking small walks around the neighbourhood, talking about their years at Hogwarts, their younger selves, even their dreams - not that Draco shared much about his - he just loved the way she was thinking, and the way she was talking.

But she was staying inside most of the time. He knew that she will explode eventually. He looked at her sad face and he felt his heart aching.

''I know that might be a true behind Kingsley's suspicions.'' she said to him softly, making him surprised at her honesty. ''I just wish he is wrong.'' she added after still looking outside. ''I wish someone threaten him, leaving him no other choice but revealing the whereabouts.''

''We will find out tomorrow, I guess.'' he said to her trying to keep himself straight and not rush into telling her that she is wrong. She had a crazy belief in that red headed man.

''You think he did it?'' she asked him, looking at his eyes.

''I have seen a lot of valuable people become greedy and arrogant when it comes to galleons.'' he said to her, his feet moving him to the other side of the bed. He sat there, her knees close to his back, watching the night sky with her.

''We don't know the whole story yet, Granger.'' he said out of the blue, wishing he hadn't.

She might take that as a hope – and it was the last thing he wanted. But then she was smart – and he knew that she had already made a plan in her head of trying to help him.

He watched her nodding to him, and staring at the window. Comfortable silence fell between them and Hermione was feeling his eyes taking brief breaks of looking at the window and staring at her, making sure she was alright.

She liked that – she liked that he was feeling the need to check her and make himself aware of her emotions. She made her feel like she was something special to him – not knowing when she felt the need of being something special to Malfoy's life.

''As much as I will regret saying those thoughts I have, to you, and knowing that you will be a pain in my royal ass, I will take my chances and offer you to come with me tomorrow morning at his interrogation.'' he said and looked at her face, turning all shades of pink and then a sudden glow appeared.

''Do you mean it?'' she said and she sat on the bed, then upright on her knees and looking rather relieved.

''Have I ever said something that I didn't do?'' he said like she had offended him, and she laughed a little. ''Promise me, you will not do anything stupid Granger.'' he said and looked at her nodding and smiling. ''Say it.'' his voice a demanding tone, and a hint of worry in his eyes.

''I solemnly swear I will not do anything stupid.'' she said with a rather weird look on her face making him narrow his eyes.

''It's a great risk Granger, we have - ''

''Thank you Draco.'' she said, closing the distance between them and hugging him.

She put her hands around his neck and pushed her body against his. Her hair covered a space of his face, but couldn't even move. He was feeling his heart beating fast, and her small body against his just felt right.

Three seconds past until she realized what did she do. She felt her heart calm as she was being closer than ever to him.

She opened her eyes in horror and break free from the hug. She looked at him, hands still on his shoulders, first his eyes, then his lips, then his eyes again, guessing that they both had the same expression of confusion and fear.

She let her hands fall to her side and continue looking at him. He was looking like he had made something that he shouldn't have but felt good. She bit her lip, wondering about what he might be thinking.

Draco's eyes fell to her lips when she did it, and then looked at her eyes again. She was looking confused but yet she had a rather enjoyable gaze.

He cleared his throat, trying to make up his mind about what he will do next – because it was taking him a lot of will power not to grab her. He frowned at that thought and she looked at him scared. _Shit_.

''Right.'' he said running his hand on his legs and standing up. ''I will - ''

''Okay.'' she rushed to say, he stood still for a second, looking at her beautiful face challenging him.

He could see her chest falling and rising fast. He smiled to her and she smiled back. He cursed himself for being a coward, and she cursed herself for feeling scared when he frowned.

''Okay.'' he nodding to her, and she watched him leaving her room and closing the door behind him gently – her eyes not leaving his back.

When she was alone again, Hermione fell back to her bed, with her heart beating fast. Her sweater smelling like him all of a sudden and her mind starting to wonder how his lips might feel on hers.

Guiltiness took her over as she thought of Ron, who considered as a threat to the Ministry, but her mind somehow threw away that thought and focus on how easy and nice his name came out of her lips.

And with that thought she slept, wondering about how much closer to him, he let her be and didn't even flinch when he felt her body against his.

* * *

Harry was at his office, he had at his house. It wasn't a big room, but it was enough for him. He was sitting at his desk, a beautiful modern furniture that his wife had picked up as a gift when he became an Auror.

He sighed happily at the thought of her. Ginny had gone to sleep early that evening, leaving him alone with his thoughts. His thoughts that only made him feel bad.

As much as he wanted to believe that Kingsley lied to him that afternoon, he knew that the friend he came to know from a young age, the friend they spent so much with, had indeed something to do with the missing stone.

Call it a hint, call it an instinct – call it even madness, Harry Potter knew that his friend have done something bad, something that he tried to fix by telling Harry, but failed.

Tomorrow morning, earlier than he normally showed up at the Borrow, not wanting to upset his parents in law, he would go and arrest him. He would make him wear the magical handcuffs that he so much hated, and he would drag him to the Ministry for interrogation.

At least that was the plan. Harry had a huge dilemma on his mind. A dilemma that was making him feel trapped – and as much as she was thinking that dilemma, he was starting to feel confused.

Should he warn his friend about his morning arrival? Should he warn him that the Minister asked his arrest? Should he warn him that he was the one that must arrest him?

Harry knew that Kingsley was teaching him a lesson with the thing he made him do – and Harry knew, he needed that lesson.

He should have searched deeper before he let Ron drag him into the path of conflict – a path he knew well. He should have been more careful – if bloody Malfoy noticed that the case of the missing Stone never went to the Ministry, who else might have known too?

Perhaps he should leave things as it is. Perhaps he should do what Kingsley asked him to do and live with the consequences.

After all, he had a family to support, a wife to look after and a son to raise. But that wife had a brother, and the brother was a friend of him. Harry took off his glasses and looked at the glass of whiskey he had next to him.

He took a sip - his mind, thinking the advantages and disadvantages of his options. He looked at the empty pack of parchment next to his ink.

He looked at his empty office, making sure that he was indeed alone. He looked at the parchments again. He was feeling trapped. He was trapped.

He called his owl, and took a parchment and the quill and wrote a short note.

* * *

 _''You can touch me if you want.'' she said to him with the most dominant voice he had ever heard a woman have._

 _With a bold move he started to touch her face, capturing it into his big hands. She lightly bit her lip. He was feeling his fingertips burning on her skin._

 _He moved down to her neck as he admired the length of it. He gave her some kisses, making her sigh delightful under his warm lips._

 _He felt her hands running up and down his back, making him burn like if she was on fire. She looked at him with desire – something that he didn't know she could do._

 _''Don't you want to kiss me?'' she asked him and her lips turned into a shy smile._

 _''I want to do more than that.'' he admitted to her, taking his t-shirt off her to find a pair of lovely breasts, ready to be sucked._

 _''Why don't you do it then?'' she said with a lusty voice that only made him harder._

His eyes opened at once. He was dreaming? As he was blinking multiple times trying to calm himself, he noticed his lower body burning. He hit his hand to his bed furiously, and hide himself under the covers of his bed.

That was not good. He shouldn't have dreamed of those things. He shouldn't have been wanting her that way.

 _What will she think if I ever did kiss her?_ He thought.

Which he felt like it last night, but he was looking at her terrifying face and he didn't. And why does he even think of kissing her in the first place? The witch might start to hit him and jinx him and yell at him.

 _She will never allow it._ He thought and his jaw tighten, thinking of what brat he was when they were growing up, and how many times he called her names.

But last night he couldn't sleep, knowing that he had her and didn't do anything to take her. His mind was telling him that she will never see him like that, but his body was reacting to her badly.

As it was happening right now. He was feeling his hard staff graving for her. He looked at his watch – it was almost five in the morning. He needed a cold shower. A really cold shower and a good distraction.

* * *

''When you told me you needed my help, I didn't think you would mean this.'' Steele said to nobody outside of the Borrow.

''How did you know where I was?'' Harry said, revealing his head from the cloak of invisibility.

Steele, point with his head, Harry's foot, which was slightly uncovered. He raised a brow to him, challenging his ability to spy on someone. Harry let go of his cloak and disappeared it.

''What are we doing here Potter?'' he asked the young wizard who was standing beside him.

''I told you I need your help.'' Harry confessed and looked at him with a hint of pain in his eyes – something that Steele never thought he would notice. Perhaps he was much soberer than he used to.

''I can see your desperation – spying on someone must be rather challenging when you have what you have.'' Steele said mentioning the cloak.

''Do you mind?'' he looked at him, narrowing his eyes. ''Kingsley told me to bring Ron Weasley in – but didn't tell me to arrest him too.'' he said and looked at the old Auror who had his brows frowned. ''Look, will you help me or not? Because if you do, I will make sure Hermione takes a look of that contract of yours.''

''No need to that – she had already seen it.'' he said, looking at the house in front of him.

''She has? Where did you find her? Where is she?'' Harry asked rather impatiently.

Steele looked at him – cold sweat ran down his spine, which was weird because he never used to be afraid of the consequences. But now, this was different.

Steele was not a foul. He knew that something was going on – something deeper than he could have imagined.

And that made sense to him twice - firstly when he was guarding a door at St. Mungo's with his life, as his partner requested, keeping him sober for two weeks, because in his words there was a rather important person to him.

And then, the second time, when he found the weirdly good looking lady, in Malfoy's loft, wearing one of his shirts and fighting with his partner like an old couple.

He knew that something interesting and rather strange might have happened when he witnessed that - and of course it wasn't hard for him to linked some dots on his head.

He understood that whatever was happening, Potter had nothing to do with it – or, to be fair to his instincts, Potter might have had something to do with it, without his knowledge.

''I found her assistant. She owled her and then showed me her response.'' he said not wanting to blow his partner's cover. ''What do you want me to do?'' Steele asked after a second of thinking it.

''Go get him? I don't want any differences between him and I. He is a friend.'' he said not looking at him, and Steele rolled his eyes. He took something from his pocket and opened it. ''What – what is that?'' he asked widen his eyes to the small bottle with the weird red liquor inside.

''It's a light sleeping potion, relax.''

''Could you hurry, please? They will wake up soon.''

''You know you are pretty amateur. A lunch invitation to him for today would do the trick as well.'' Steele said and apparated near the house and walked.

Harry cursed under his tongue – first himself of not thinking about it and then Steele of thinking about it. Harry kicked in the air, some dirt from the ground followed the wind.

Not even a minute passed and Steele was back. He apparated in front of him with Ron still sleeping, holding him from the collar, like it was a cat. He let him free and Ron fell to the ground.

''What is wrong with you? This a person!'' Harry said and knelt to his friend who didn't even noticed what was happening.

Steele didn't even grin at his statement. He looked at them and asked Harry if he was happy with the outcome. When Harry nodded, Steele took out of his other pocket a Muggle instant camera and took a picture of the both men on the ground.

Harry didn't seem to notice it as he was looking Ron, to make sure he was fine. He shook the picture that came out of the machine in the air and the colors appeared.

''And this is you, owning me.'' he said and showed him the picture. Harry frowned. ''Two women left unpleasant tonight Potter, because you didn't want to man up. Two!'' he said and he pointed the number two with his fingers in front of Harry's face.

Harry rolled his eyes to him and looked at his best friend. Before he could say something to the old wizard, he had already disappeared.

 _Lucky me,_ he thought not wanted to know what he might ask him to do.

* * *

Hermione woke up the moment she heard the knock on the window. She opened her eyes confused, to see the big eagle owl trying to come inside the house. Her brows frowned. _Since when does he closes the window_ _to the study room,_ she thought and she stood up.

She opened the window and the owl flew away, carrying a letter and a small box and leaving Hermione alone in her room. She watched at the clock she had on her nightstand. It was six thirty in the morning.

Her sensed started to rise. She felt the cold room, making her shiver. The bright light of the new morning burning her eyes. The smell of eggs and bacon made her stomach sound.

She was hungry - she didn't eat dinner yesterday evening, as she was waiting for Draco to come home and eat with him.

And when he came, she was upset with her friend - she was upset that he was doing rational moves when he was not thinking.

She grabbed the sweater, the one she was wearing when she hugged him and wore it, as she was feeling cold. Even if she wanted to say that she had a rather nice sleep, she couldn't.

Firstly, she was smelling his cologne on her. That exotic, expensive cologne of his. Then she could smell his body's scent - sandalwood, parchment, mint and a hint of hair gel as she could tell.

So she took it off, slept only with the silky shorts - not wanted to feel him on her, and especially not want to have a dream about him.

Secondly, in her mind, there was only the way she hugged him. And the way his name came out easier than she would have thought. And the way he reacted.

He stood there – his hands to his sides, not even bothering to hold her back. What kind of reaction was that? She thought and sat down on her bed, looking outside and repeating what happened yesterday night in her head.

She knew that perhaps she shouldn't hug him – but she felt it right at that moment. He was risking her cover because she was upset with Ron.

He was risking her cover, because she needed to see her friend. She needed to hear whatever he had to say herself - or else she might never believe it.

Of course she would hug him - it was something that she wanted to do that's why she done it. But not hugging her back? She even felt like kissing him for a brief moment.

She let her body free, and lay down, looking at the ceiling. She sighed and tried to figure out how will she talk to him this morning.

''What are you doing Granger?'' he asked her fixing his suit on his body. She turned around, pressing her stomach on the bed and looked at him smiling awkwardly.

''Nothing.'' she said with a serious face that appeared all of a sudden, and he frowned, then raised a brow to her, and let his hands down.

''Right. We are leaving in an hour. Please go get ready.'' he said with a dominant voice making her hair behind her back raising. She nodded to him, and she watched him putting his hands in his pocket and walking to the kitchen.

 _Damn you Malfoy,_ she thought and buried her face in the blanket she so much loved.


	13. Chapter Twelve Collision

_The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Twelve

 _Collision_

Ron opened his eyes to see a door, he found familiar. He blinked twice trying to realize why he was not in his room at the Borrow.

His head felt heavy, on top of the metal table, he was sleeping, and he was feeling his arms cold. He frowned, trying to understand where he was.

He was sitting, that he could understand. He was feeling his back aching, and his legs starting to feel numb.

He started to feel anxious. Where was he? He could feel the coldness to his bones. He tried to raise his head and he felt a little dizzy.

He looked at the table to find some dirt. ''What the bloody hell?'' he said and his hand touch his head as he was hurting. Some dust fell off from his hair.

He looked around him to see the room he was in. Yes, that was familiar to him. Too familiar. He looked at the desk he was sleeping, and then at the enchanted wall in front of him.

His hands fell to his pockets, trying to see if he had his wand with him. When he didn't find it, he cursed under his uneasy breath.

He was in the interrogation section of the Ministry. Fear took him over. What the hell happened? He looked at himself – he was still wearing his sleep wear.

He put his hand on his head again, shaking the thick red hair of his, to get rid all the dust and dirt that was falling off his head whenever he was moving.

''Oi!'' he yelled and looked at the wall in front of him, knowing that it was a two way wall, and someone might have been watching him.

He looked around him trying to find something to use for his defend, but there was nothing. He wasn't even wearing shoes.

He stood up and walked to the door. ''Oi!'' he said, turning his hand into a fist and knocking at the door.

He waited impatiently for someone to open. When that didn't happen, he put his hand to the handle.

Terror took him over. He was locked. His head hit the door, making a loud whoop, and let himself to panic, as it was appropriate if someone had been locked in, at Level 11.

* * *

''At least let me be at the interrogation!'' Harry demanded, looking at Kingsley with no much patience left.

''Harry, you have to understand, there is not a say for you!'' Kingsley said losing his patience as well, and looking at the boy who lived.

He tightened his jaw, allowing this unfair feeling, warm up his body along with his anger and looked at the Minister.

''He is my friend!'' he yelled, pointing at the closed door.

He lost his patience at once - his anger started to paint his face with shades of red. Kingsley looked at him as well, guessing what was on his mind.

''I have to - ''

''Potter!'' he yelled again, making his lips shut and his eyes meeting the heavy carpet of his office.

He looked at him, feeling a bit guilty as his left hand started to shake in his attempt to hold on his temper, and his breathing fasten.

''You are far deep into that story, consider yourself lucky that I am not bringing this.. incident to your Headquarters!'' he said and looked at him furiously.

There was a knock at the door, that made Harry jump a little. He had forgotten where he was for a second, as his mind was filled with worries regrets and fear.

The strong voice of Kingsley echoed in the room, making Harry take a step back from his desk. He heard the door opening and he froze.

Her delicate figure was resting moveless next to a worried face Draco Malfoy. Her eyes locked with his and her lips fell apart as the picture of him in the middle of the Minister's office was not something she expected.

He opened his mouth more in an attempt to speak, but found no words that could form his thought into a whole sentence.

Her feet started to drive her to her best friend, but the surprised voice of Draco made her turn her attention to him.

''Potter.'' Draco said not believing that his eyes couldn't move from him.

''Hermione?'' Harry asked, confused looking at the way her eyes fell from his to her feet.

Draco took a step forward and stood in front of Hermione protecting her from the wild and full of confusion gaze of Harry.

His eyes met his for the first time and he frowned, not knowing why Draco Malfoy was looking at him with such a worried face.

He took some steps forward to reach her, as did Draco, who looked down at him dangerously this time questioning his intentions.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, putting small pressure on him, as if he wanted to send him his strength.

''Granger, what do you think you are doing here?'' Kingsley asked her, trying to hide his nervousness.

She walked to them, Draco eyes following her, and looked at them not knowing what to say to explain herself.

''She had to see him don't you think?'' Draco defended her and met her eyes.

She didn't need him, she could speak for herself - but what could she say? What could she say to her best friend?

''I have to hear what he has to say Kingsley.'' she said with a calm voice and her eyes met Harry's

She looked at his angry face, waiting to blow up at any second. She wanted to tell him that it was normal to feel like that, but she knew he was not going to believe her.

She wanted to tell him that she was scared too, that she wanted to help him too. She met his eyes and sadness filled her whole body.

That was not good. She could feel his anger, his worry - but she couldn't do anything. She could only wish he would understand.

But watching his eyes that moment, his mind still in shock, trying to realize why she and Draco were together, she knew that he wouldn't.

Kingsley's hand fell from his shoulder, making Harry's brows frowned. Why was she with him? Him from all the people in the world.

''What's the matter Potter?'' his voice broke the silence in the room.

''You don't like the picture of us?'' Draco said, standing next to him and whispering in his ear. His eyes widened at once, and he turned his head to look at him.

''Malfoy.'' Kingsley's voice warned him, but Harry's mind snapped at once.

''Us?'' Harry was looking red when he realized what Malfoy said.

''Us?'' he yelled and looked at his friend's face. ''You've been gone for a month Hermione. A month! And then showing up with him?'' Harry yelled at her.

He was breathing fast, feeling the way his unwonted feeling of anger spreading in his mind like a breathing chemical that could choke him.

''I hope your excuse is better than your look!'' he said and looked at her pale, expressionless face.

''Can you stop shouting Harry please.'' she said, trying to calm him, but the look on his face made her feel a bit of pain growing inside of her.

''Where have you been Hermione?'' he asked, feeling his patience running thin and throwing his hand in the air.

''Everything falls apart, you were gone..'' he said, feeling his voice breaking at the end.

''..Ron is in that room, Merlin knows if he did something or not, and now this?'' he said, pointing with his hand at the proudly standing still body of Draco.

''You don't understand Harry that's - ''

''Why everyone is saying that?'' he snapped again looking everyone in the room, ''I don't care if I don't understand – I want to know! I want to know why you were gone, and then show up with him!'' he yelled and Hermione took a step back.

She had never seen him like this - like his entire world had fallen. She looked at her feet - she was the one to blame for his temper.

She was the one leaving, not caring about what he might be thinking, how he might be with it. She left him behind.

Faded memories of her ex boyfriend acting like so filled her troubled mind - how could she do it to him?

''Can you stop yelling at her?'' Draco said, raising his voice just enough to make even Kingsley look at him a little scared.

Hermione pressed her lips, not liking the second defend coming from Draco Malfoy and extended her hand to reach her friend's but he crossed his arms under his chest.

''Harry let me explain, please.'' she said once again calmly, after the furious gaze of Draco made her snapped out.

Harry's painful look made her heart heavy. She knew she needed to clear some things - fast. He tightened his jaw, he looked at the rest of the people in the room and he nodded after a while.

His face turned into a small, slightly visible pout. He might have thought what he said to her - who knows. She only looked at Draco wishing that he would leave them alone.

He rose a brow, seeing on the way her eyes could almost beg him to say no more and he only looked away not believing that he didn't want to leave her alone.

Then her eyes fell to Kingsley, asking him permission and privacy. She watched him nodding after a while, and then standing up and walking to the door.

Draco was standing in front of them now, fighting with himself, trying to assure himself that her calm eyes meant that she had it under control.

''Fifteen minutes Granger.'' he said and she nodded with a sigh.

He walked towards them, his furious eyes met Harry's. He left them alone, closing the door gently behind him.

''Fifteen minutes to what?'' Harry asked calmly this time.

''Until he comes back.'' she said and she looked at him with a concerned look.

''What the hell is going on Hermione? What is happening with you? Should I be worrying?'' he asked her, sitting on the sofa behind him, defeated.

''No, of course not.'' she said and she sat next to him. ''I wasn't in Italy Harry.''

''I know that.'' he said and looked at her disbelieving. ''Where were you?''

''I can not tell you that.'' she said after some time of staring at each other and he stood up, hands on his waist and ready to start yelling again.

''What's that suppose to mean Hermione? Since when you are not trusting me with something?'' he said and looked at her hurt.

''It doesn't mean I don't trust you - it means that I cannot tell you. I am trying to protect you for something bigger than me, than us.'' she said standing too and walking to his side.

''But not bigger than Malfoy?'' he said, narrowing his eyes to her.

''He just happened to be there when it all started. If it makes you feel better - ''

''Nothing will make me feel better Hermione.'' he said looking at her hurt. ''Ron is being considered a threat to the Ministry and you were no where to be found.'' he said looking at his feet. ''Nothing you would say can make me feel better.''

''I can try.'' she said with a shy smile and she looked at his eyes. He nodded rather unimpressed. ''Let's say that there is something like a secret, a well hidden one that happened to be revealed to Malfoy, two months ago.''

''So the rumours were true?'' he asked, surprised and Hermione looked at him frowned. ''All the cases he had, he temporarily stepped out of them.'' he said and Hermione felt her lips ready to curl up, in a small smile, but she bit her lip to stop it - she didn't know that.

He cared about her. He cared about her well being. He cared about her safety. Draco cared about her. Her heart felt ready to tear her chest apart. He was not lying last night.

''About that secret - ''

''No Harry.'' she said strictly ''Not this one.''

She shouldn't tell him anything, even if she wanted to. She wanted to tell him everything. Everything that was making her scared.

But she couldn't do that, he was about to become a father. The less he knew the better she would sleep at night.

''They believe that Ron had done something terrible, Harry. Something that made that secret much more dangerous than it already was.''

''I wanted to tell you when he warned me, but you were gone.'' he confessed to her and she only nodded. ''Where have you been?''

''A safe house.'' she said not wanting to tell him she was staying with Draco.

''Aren't you safe here?'' he asked and looked at the worried face of Harry.

She was about to start crying. Keeping so much from him didn't suit her. She wanted his advice, she wanted her friend back.

''Granger.'' she heard his voice and looked at the man she was spending her time the past weeks. ''It's time.'' he said and looked at her sad face and smile.

He frowned, not liking the way she was looking. What happened to her while he was gone? He could feel her pain only by looking at her.

She watched her hugging her friend and promising she will see him soon. She walked towards him and smiled at Harry as she closed the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Hermione looked at the enchanted wall that was separating her from Ron. It felt like she was watching a movie.

She had never visited the Auror interrogation section before. It was always a mystery to her. The whole Level 11 was a mystery to her.

Even when she was walking to go to the room that Ron was, she found that the small dark hallways made her feel shivering.

She had turned her head to see him that moment - his features were calm, his eyes steady, his aura warned her that he had done it before.

She had heard stories of the infamous interrogation room, but she had very thought she would live to see it.

The room she was watching was small. Smaller than the rest interrogation room she had visited over the years.

But then, when an ex Auror is being held under hearing, things are much stricter. So that room made sense to her.

There was nothing inside of it besides something like lamps, floating on the roof and the desk with the chair Ron was using.

They were made of metal, something that was telling Hermione it was a Muggle's idea. She frowned, thinking that she had never seen anything like it in any other interrogation room.

She turned around to see Draco, who was standing right behind her, making sure no one could touch her. He looked at her concerned. She sighed and looked at the room again.

Her eyes fell at the friend she came to know this time. That young, stupid boy who had her heart for a brief second after the war, but managed to lose it.

Hermione listened to Draco when he told her that Ron might have sold, the information of the Stone's whereabouts.

She knew that as Ron growing up, he came to appreciate more and more the power of the money, and what that can bring you.

They both had fought about it a lot, with that being only one of the problems they had as a couple. But now, seeing him like that, her heart ached.

He was looking tired, sad and hurt? His temple had a small bruise, something that he shouldn't have in the first place.

''Have you been hurting him?'' she asked Draco with an angry tone.

He frowned with her comment. ''Only with my words.'' he said and raised a brow, making her roll her eyes.

''I am going back.'' he announced to her and she turned around, looking at him and gave him a small nod, followed by a small smile.

Her eyes followed him leaving the room they were in, not knowing why. She was with Kingsley now, who had his hands crossed under his chest.

''I do not like it Hermione.'' he said with a small voice as if he was afraid of the man in the room might hear it.

When she looked back at the wall, she saw Ron's eyes looking straight into hers, sending shivers down her spine.

Yes, she didn't like it either. He had the look of a crazy person making her wonder if that man she was seeing was the boy she grew up with.

* * *

Draco thanked the Auror who opened the door for him, and told him that he would knock if he needed anything.

He walked in the room, holding two cups of tea, and two folders. He left them on the desk and looked at the man sitting in the chair.

''As I promised.'' he said and gave him one cup.

He walked to the empty chair, opposite to Ron, unbuttoning his blazer and sitting down watching his eyes never leaving his.

He looked at him too, raising a brow and they both looked at this cup, as if none of them believed what just happened.

He didn't say a word – he promised himself to behave for her sake. He opened the top folder he had with him, and an enchanted quill appeared at once.

The quill's feathers were white and shiny. At the base of the quill, there were two lines of red and black colour, running boring circles.

The parchments on the folder had a rare shade of yellow – something that Ron had never seen in his life, but he knew what kind of magic he was witnessing.

He narrowed his eyes to the sight of it. As an ex Auror, he knew what this was, even if he had never used it. He felt a small shiver going up and down his spine.

Draco watched him eyeing it and smirked a bit, wishing to Merlin he wouldn't be smart enough to pass his psychology test.

Ron looked at him too, mimicking his smirk. They heard the quill making a small pop and the circles started to run faster.

A formal document of truth - _was that all about?_ Ron thought and looked at the quill that was enchanted to detect lies and changing its ink to red, every time there was one.

Draco put that folder next to him, waiting for the quill to start writing the date of the interrogation and the names of the people in the room as he was announcing them.

He looked at the man he knew all his young life, the man that he was fighting with his friends. The man that he hated.

''I never would have thought that I will be thanking you Malfoy.'' he said, pointing at the tea and taking a big sip loving the feeling of the hot beverage running down his throat.

He watched him nodding once, not even taking his eyes away from the second folder, which he opened wide in front of him.

Why on Merlin's name he was nice to him? _What's his fucking goal?_ he thought and he looked at his tea. A crazy idea of putting something in his tea crossed his mind, but Level 11 would never allow it.

''Life is full of surprises Weasley.'' he said at last, taking his eyes away from the second folder.

''That said, from a place of experience?'' Ron asked, challenging him with his eyes.

''Where were we?'' Draco asked, trying to not accept his challenge.

''To the point you were telling me why the bloody hell I was here.''

''Right.'' Draco said and he looked at the papers in front of him.

He looked at the quill that was writing with black ink on the parchment. He took a picture out of the folder and put it in front of Ron.

''I believe you know that this was stolen.'' he said and he looked at the expressionless face of Ron.

He only raised his shoulders, not looking at him. The quill stopped writing and stood still in the air, pointing at Ron.

''I would like to know who stole it.''

''What makes you say I had something to do with it?'' Ron asked and took his time admiring at Draco's harden features.

''I think you have something to do with the stealing Weasley, and I wish you tell me.''

''And I wish to be freed.'' he said looking at him dangerously.

''You are not in position to wish things, and surely I am not here to put charges on your name. I am here to make sure you are telling us the truth.'' he said pointing to his head the quill.

Ron made a grin and tighten his jaw. This was what he was afraid the most.

''Am I considered a threat?'' Ron asked and looked at the eyes of the man he spent his younger years fighting with.

Draco noticed that it was the first time he had actually looked at him in the eyes. He was looking older than he was, and he had that look in his eyes – that experienced look, that had noticed to Steele too.

''If you are willing to let your ego down and be true to me, Merlin be my witness, I can help you. But if you lie to me, or if you keep a prospect of the events for yourself, I do not know what the consequences of your actions will might be.''

Draco gave his most sincere answer, but he could see on his face that he didn't like it – and why would he. They were enemies long before he could even remember.

''You think I would be able to do something like that?'' he said, pushing the picture of the Heather's Stone in front of Draco and looking at him dangerously.

''I don't know Weasley, are you?'' he pushed the picture back at him.

He watched Ron pulling his body closer to the table and putting his hands on the surface.

He took a sip of his tea, never leaving Draco's eyes, who was looking at him with his old famous gaze.

''I talked to my brother. The night that Kingsley gave me the assignment, I followed my brother to the holy land of Spain, and I told him everything.''

''You tell me your brother had something to do with the stealing Weasley?'' he asked not bothered by his annoyed face.

''Leave my brother out of it, you ferret.'' he said having a good amount of hate in his voice.

''Then why did you make him take the Unbreakable Vow?'' he asked him and heard Ron laughing.

''Kingsley made me do it. My brother talked to a friend of his, Albert Pharris. Kingsley didn't fond the idea of too many people knowing what I was doing - he didn't even want to hear of who I talked to and why.''

''I found that logical Weasley. The Stones are something powerful, into the wrong hands might cause damage.'' Draco said to him and he narrowed his eyes.

''That was the reason why I talked to Pharris. He was the one that told me how to act around the stone and how to bring it back here.'' he said, crossing his hands under his chest and looking dangerously at Draco.

''And that's why I am here I suppose – because I was thinking about my protection?''

''You are not here because you talked about safe transfer Weasley. You are here because you talked to Potter about the stealing before anyone in the Ministry knew.'' Ron's jaw tightened.

''So you do assuming I had something to do with it.''

''I am assuming that you talked to someone, exchanging the information about the location of the Stones with something that you might want.''

''And what if I did, there is nothing wrong with wanting something, is it.''

''No there isn't – but there is wrong if you put millions of lives at risk.''

''I made my own brother take the Vow, Malfoy, you think I would talk to someone else too?''

''And how the stealing happened Weasley? You were there – you were at the sealing of the Golden Gates of Gringotts.'' Draco yelled at him, losing his patience, and Ron's lips curled into a small smile, as he noticed it.

''I wasn't alone there, was I. There is a partnership contract, I am sure you have found it.''

''Are you honestly trying to put the blame on the Minister? That is low Weasley, even for you.''

Ron didn't even blink at him. He was looking rather furious at the Malfoy heir, and trying to make him feel his anger too.

''Look, I don't want to be the bad - ''

''I know you are bad Malfoy. Dark even.'' he said challenging and Draco felt his blood boiling.

With a sudden move he pushed away the folder he had in front of him, stood up and grabbed him hard by his collar. He was done playing nice to him.

Ron was standing too, one hand on the table trying to keep his balance, and the other on top of Draco's left hand, trying to be free from his hold.

Draco made him, look him in the eyes, and let his anger take control of his actions – something that he would regret after, as he was sure of it.

''Listen you little git. I am done trying to fix whatever fucked up situation you cause because your greedy arse wanted more!'' he said and he pushed him closer to his face, looking him in the eyes.

''I have proof to lock you in Azkaban for at least a decade and believe me when I say I don't give a fuck about what will happen to you when I leave this room – because me leaving means you done!'' he tightened his hold around his collar more and Ron felt his breath come in and out harder.

Draco warned him, but he felt his temper growing as the wizard, he was holding, looked at him with the most arrogant look. His anger was making him think rationally.

''Your stupid attempt to make you look like a man, that you definitely are not, put a person I care about in danger!'' he yelled at him, pulling him closer and even him at his height. ''And you do not wish to see what I do to people who threaten what's mine!''

And then he felt it. A small hand on his back, making his fast heartbeat go back to normal. Suddenly his anger gone and he couldn't feel his blood boiling.

He turned around to see her worried face. She was bothered, he could tell – but he calmed completely when he saw her.

His hands let go of Ron, who fell down to his chair and he started to cough, as he had turned pink while Draco was tightening his hold.

''It's fine.'' she said and looked at his eyes. ''Go clear your mind.'' she gave him a small nod, like she was saying _I got this._ He stormed out, leaving them alone.

''Hermione?'' he spoke her name and she turned to see Ron, trying to find his breath.

She knelt to gather all the papers Draco tossed moments ago. She found the folder under the table and took that too, standing up.

She sat at the chair Draco was sitting before her, and looked at the paper he had on his folder. A paper with Ron's academics and his photo were on top.

''Did you see what that ferret did to me Mione?'' he told her when he found himself able to breathe normal again, but she didn't even flinched.

A small testimony with the name of Harry was the next thing she found, as well as some papers with his visits at the Gringotts.

Some pictures of all the Stones, and more testimonies too. _He really wanted to scare him did he_ , she thought and she closed the folder. She didn't need that to make him talk.

''Who you talked to Ron?'' she asked, putting her hands together and his brows frowned.

''I haven't spoken to anyone!'' he yelled to her and the quill's ink turned to red, but Hermione didn't need to see that, either did Ron.

''Who you talked to?'' she asked with a strict tone sending shivers down his spine.

''No one!'' he said and his eyes fell to the quill, as the red ink was now visible.

''I don't need a quill to tell me when are you lying Ronald.'' she said, closing the folder with nerve and the quill disappeared. ''Who you talk to?'' she demanded and Ron closed his eyes in defeat.

He could feel her annoyance breaking every bone of his body - her wild eyes, pushing him to his edge. His face fell to his hands.

He could not even afford to see her. At once his heart beats fasten like it did the first time he ever kissed her.

Trying to protect her from whatever bullshit he had done, he let out a sigh and looked at her - her unblemished skin almost shining in his eyes.

''I left Gringotts after the sealing and went to Oz, to have a drink. I had a portkey at six in the morning and I thought to drink my night away.''

''To the point Ron.''

''A man approached me. I don't know his last name, he introduced me as Theophile. I thought that was a stupid name. He asked me why I was drinking alone, and found interest in my job. I don't know how he did it, but he made me trust him. I told him about the Stones.'' he confessed to her and she looked at him coldly. ''He made me an offer too tempting to say no.''

''Galleons?'' she asked and he nodded. ''You did that for money? Do you have the slightest idea of what you have done?''

''No, I have not! I was drunk and he gave me the money to start my life again. For us.'' he said and he extended his hand to hold hers, but she didn't let him.

''Us?'' she asked, laughing and putting every paper that was on the table back in the folder. ''There is no us Ronald – and there will never be again.'' she said and she looked at him hurt.

''No Hermione please!'' he spoke and stood up, grabbing her hand, but her gaze made him leave it.

''I wish I had never met you!'' she snapped and knocked the door once too many times.

The Auror opened the door, and she fell to the hard chest of Draco, who was about to walk in the room and see why she was yelling.

She looked up at him, his face turned from worry to anger in nanoseconds, and then his eyes met Ron's who was looking at them with confussion, not liking the picture of them.

Draco took Hermione face in his hands and made her look at him. She was in so much pain, he could feel like it was his own. She was about to cry.

''Did he hurt you?'' he asked, his jaw still tightened, his feet ready to lead him back inside and finished what he started.

She only needed to hear his voice, to see his stormy grey eyes searching an answer, to let her guards down and started to cry.

He could feel her hands at his sides, grabbing his black shirt tight, as warm tears falling down her cheeks, burning his thumbs and making his heart aching.

''Take me home, please take me home.'' she said not taking breaks between sobs.

Draco gave a single gaze to the man that dared to make her cry, as his eyes widened at the way he was holding her and then he nodded at her.

''You are done.'' Draco said coldly narrowing his eyes to his surprised face.

He gently put his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to his body and apparated them to his house, leaving a rather furious Ron screaming to not dare to touch her.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes when he heard her sighing in her sleep. He was afraid that she might waken up, but she hadn't.

He couldn't find himself relaxing, he was just sitting here, next to her, as she let herself fall asleep after her eyes turned red from crying.

He thanked Merlin for not waking up, and looked at her sleeping form, in the sofa. She had cried herself to sleep, making him unable to move away from her.

 _How can it be possible for that small body to cry for hours and still produce new tears?_ He thought and he sighed too.

He slightly rubbed his eyes, as he was feeling tired. He couldn't sleep knowing that she was there, next to him, sad.

They were home for the last four hours, which she used three of them to cry. She wasn't saying anything to Draco, but every time he was looking at her, her sobs only got worse.

He didn't know what to think about that. He wasn't that good at comforting crying woman, yet alone Hermione, who has a fucking good reason to be upset.

He looked at her sad face and he ran his thumb to her frowned forehead. She felt his touch and looked much calmer than before but he could still feel her pain.

He cursed Ron Weasley under his breath and wished to Merlin for a second chance with him into that room – he would give him a piece of his mind.

But the thought of Weasley has gone, when he noticed that she might have heard him when he said she was his.

A panic grew inside of him, making him realize that she knew how possessive he could get.

He looked at her sleeping body, her chest rising and falling slowly. If she was hating him before, now she will hate him more.

A light pop made his head turn around and his thoughts broke. He saw his elf with food in his hand. Great, he was hungry. He was so anxious his morning that he couldn't eat much.

And looking her, first thing in the morning in her bed, looking like a teenage girl who had made a mischief, only made the knot in his stomach bigger.

''Master Draco?'' he heard his elf whispering and he nodded to the elf, appreciating the amount of food.

And the elf was gone, and they were alone again. Draco wanted to wake her up, and to feed her, not wanting to let her continue her sleep on an empty stomach.

His eagle owl flew in the room, making her jump from the sound and wake up. Fear took her over and her eyes scanned the room to see when he was.

He sensed that. and he put his hand on her knee making her turn to his way. He watched her relaxing at his sight.

His owl put a letter to his lap and left the room hurried. Draco looked at her and she was still looking at him sadly.

''Come one sleepyhead, you should eat.'' he told her and stood up encouraging her to follow him, trying to hide his worry about the letter.

* * *

Hermione ate her dinner in silence, with Draco reading her some interesting articles in the Daily Prophet.

Hermione was secretly in love with the way his voice was being shaped around the words he was reading. She found that rather calming.

He didn't know if she was listening to him, or even if her mind was there at the moment, but this silence was making him remember bad memories of his childhood.

Every now and then he was looking at her, making sure she was eating, which she was doing, slowly.

''Was the letter from Kingsley?'' she asked him, interrupting him from his reading.

''Yes.'' he said not feeling like lying to her would make her any better.

''Can you please read it to me?'' she asked him, eyes red and cheeks a pure shade of pink.

He wanted to say no to her. He wanted to protect her from whatever that letter was saying. But her eyes made him realize that she needed to know what Kingsley wanted to inform them with.

He took the letter and opened it. His eyes scanned it, and then looked at her, fighting with himself by saying what was written in it.

''He says, he hopes you feeling better, and that he has to bring Weasley's case to the Wizengamot. He says he gave a full hearing after we left.'' Draco said and he put the letter aside.

He looked at her nodding and letting her body relax. Did she need to hear that? Would that mean closer to her?

He watched her playing with her food. No, that was definitely not meant closer to her.

''Would you like desert?'' he said, pointing at the apple pie on the counter.

She looked at him sarcastically and let a breath she didn't know she was holding.

''I would like a bath.'' she said and she stood up, walking to her room.

Draco waited to hear her door closing to curse himself for not knowing how to act properly around a hurting woman.

* * *

He couldn't hear her, but he knew she was there. She was still in the bathroom, doing only Merlin knows what.

He felt his heart heavy when he thought that she might want to cry alone, but he wasn't any help after all.

She was sad about a man that was her friend and an ex lover – which that he didn't lik at all.

The clock on his nightstand point at ten. He wanted to wait her, maybe she would want someone to talk to - but giving her time was the only thing that he thought it was right at the moment.

He yawned and lay down on his bed. In the morning he had his schedule full. Looking at it now, he only wanted to stay here, with her.

But he had to see the Parkinson's first thing in the morning and then his mother for lunch, which he was sure it will consume all of his energy.

Plus, Draco knew that she would appreciate that, making herself comfortable with the idea of her friend in Wizengamot, would be something to consume her energy.

He yawned and felt his eyes heavy. It was a hard day. Harden than he wanted it to be. He made himself comfortable in the king size bed.

He closed his eyes, and let his body relax. Sleep came easily after that.

* * *

He was feeling someone shaking his shoulder. He thought he was dreaming, but the shaking continued.

He opened his eyes to see her sleepy, sad face. She gave him a small, sadder smile perfectly visible in the dark.

''Granger, what's wrong?'' he said upholding his body on his elbow. He felt her eyes scanning his naked chest, but done nothing to cover it.

''I can't sleep, can I..'' she said, looking at the empty side of the bed next to him and then him.

It took him a while to understand what she was saying, but that was from the sleep. He watched her eyes, still puffy from the crying.

He didn't know where this was coming from, but who was he to say no to the Gryffindor Princess.

''Sure.'' he said after a while of thinking about it.

She walked to the other side of the bed and lay down, making herself comfortable by turning on her side, and looking at him.

He mimicked her moves, but he left some space between them, not trusting himself of what he could do to her, if she let him.

He watched her, breathing in and out, trying to calm herself of what she had just done and looked him in the eyes.

He looked at her as well, her porcelain face resting on his pillow. She was tired and sad, and the only thing that he wanted was to hold her in his arms and never let her leave.

''I am sorry Draco.'' she said to him and took him off guard.

He had forgotten how good was hearing his given name coming out of that beautiful well shaped lips of hers.

That lips that were challenging him to lose control and kiss them for the past couple of days. He cleared his throat not wanting to believe that he had that kind of thoughts.

He just looked at her, her eyes looking at his, trying to guess what he might be thinking about Ron.

''I am sorry for not hearing what you had to say about Ron.'' she added after a while.

He looked at her, his hand remorseless reached out to caress her warm cheek a little, which she gladly appreciated it.

''You believe in him, there is no wrong believing in people.'' he said and he took his hand back trying to ignore his heart as it was beating faster than before. ''And for your honourable defence, I hardly gave you a say on it.''

He watched her lips turning into a smile, but gone quickly. ''I am afraid I lost my believe in him today.'' she said and watched as his face fell.

''Close your eyes Granger and sleep. You can squeeze your brain out tomorrow.'' he said, pulling the covers on her small body not liking the idea of her being cold.

She smiled at him, and without even knowing why, she pushed back her hair, away from her neck, revealing her white skin to his eyes.

He cleared his throat not liking the ideas that were now on his head, and cursed under his tongue the vulnerable situation she was in.

He wanted her, he wanted to have her, all to himself, but he was a gentleman, he wasn't going to take advantage of her because she was sad.

He watched her falling asleep, and then he found himself relaxing next to her. He closed his eyes and before he fell asleep made a promise to himself.

 _One of these days, Granger, one of these days._


	14. Chapter Thirteen Connection

_a/n_ I am facepalming myself because at the end of the previous chapter being tired AF I didn't see that I wrote this days, and not these days. I am sorry. I fixed it, but now you seen it so.. yeah..

This is one of the biggest chapters so far. I had ideas flowing into my head, but I was like, keep it short (not) and the story will continue as you thought.

This Sunday is my birthday and I wanted to upload two chapters this week, but I didn't have the time. I hope you like this chapter, because the next one is going to be.. well, you will see.

Thank you aaaaall for your reviews, follows and favorites, you are amazing! I wish you the best and I send you all my love!

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Thirteen

 _Connection_

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. Her heart started to beat fast, at the familiar sense of silk sheets on her body.

She blinked slowly, as her eyes started to adjust to the darkness of the room. She took a big breath, smelling the fade cologne of his in the air.

She exhaled fast, feeling his scent burning her insides and then she felt it - a light heaviness on top of her stomach.

Raising her head a little, she frowned at the sight of his big pale hand resting on her body. Her eyes stayed there, as five fingers were touching her covered flesh.

She started to breathe slowly now, thinking that he might understand that she wasn't sleeping and wake up, but her heart was beating faster than before.

She thought that he might hear it - it could almost reach her own ears. She laid her head down again and looked at the white ceiling of his bedroom.

At once her mind brought up the boldness moment that made her walk to him, wanting to be by his side for a while, so she couldn't feel alone.

She knew that it was too much to ask, she knew that he might take it the wrong way, but she did want his company at the moment.

Her lips curled up a little remembering the way he blushed, but she didn't understand it at the moment.

She started to notice the way his hand burned sent heat waves to her body - she didn't even flinch. At that moment, it felt normal to feel his touch.

How was that even possible? How was it possible to make her feel a certain calmness in her heart and mind?

Turning her head to see him, his sleeping face resting gently on top of his pillow, as his right hand was under it and his naked chest was falling and rising slowly.

She looked at him, his peaceful face giving the impression of a totally new person in her eyes in that moment.

Cowardly, she blinked twice, fearing that he might disappear from her sight and she will never have to see this vulnerable stage of him.

Even if she didn't dare to move, as if her smallest action of her body would bother him, in her mind she was laughing.

Who could ever believe her, if she said that she, Hermione Granger, had slept next to him? That she was staring at him, now that he was sleeping. That he was touching her.

She swallowed hard, feeling the way his presence next to her felt right at the moment. Was it all in her imagination?

Not knowing how, her eyes started to travel to his face - a face of a man who caused tears to her younger self, now laying next to her.

It felt surreal to her eyes - surreal and strangely pleasant seeing him like that, calm, peaceful even.

His sometimes frowned forehead now was completely relaxed as his closed eyes, with the perfectly blond eyelashes, dreamed something only Merlin knew.

His nose, which she had punched when she was younger, his pink from the sleep cheeks ending at his jaw line, which was now relaxed and not tightened.

Red lips, gently touching at each other, as small laugh lines were accompanying them, making Hermione certain that he was a different man after all.

He sighed in his sleep and some long tufts fell from his messy now hair, all the way down his pink cheek.

She smiled at the way he was looking. It was the first time in her life that she has seen him without his hair being flawless, and combed backwards.

Without his wall of protection being raised up, so his feelings were not being able to get hurt. Without his cockiness blocking his real self from others to see.

She didn't know why it meant too much to her to see him like that – tranquil and at ease, but she felt a knot creating to her stomach making even her breathing difficult.

She lowered her gaze, all the way down to his naked torso, slightly visible under the blanket that was resting on his side.

The faded now scars on his pale skin from the spell Harry cast made her heart heavy. It really looked like he had been slashed by a sword.

He must have been in so much pain, especially when there were so deep cuts. A faded memory of Snape's robes filled with blood popped in her head, making her bite her lower lip.

She looked at his scars, the new tissue in every cut looked much softer and shiny. She remembered the words of Madam Pomfrey, saying that it could leave deeper scarring than anything else.

 _Well, she was not wrong,_ she thought wanting to extend her hand and run her fingertip between the lines of his body.

She frowned, noticing that she had seen him naked before, but this moment was the first time she actually seen them.

Maybe he was feeling insecure about it? Perhaps he hated and cover it up with magic? It wouldn't be odd if he did. She knew how much of narcissist was he.

 _How hard life was for him back then?_ she thought and she looked at his sleeping face again.

Sure, he had done some questionable things, but did that meant that it was his choice? She could remember Harry, coming home from Draco's private hearing, paler than white, telling her that he testified.

She couldn't remember now if she was mad at him for not telling her, but she remembered, trusting her with some horrifying details of his trail.

Even if Draco never spoke about the war, his mother or his trail, Hermione could hear him screaming in the middle of the night.

Whatever happened to him, whatever dark spell made him fear of his own dreams, it was as bad as her own experience.

Thinking about it now, she wanted to turn the time back to the days they hated each other, and help him. Help him have a choice.

A choice that someone took from his needy, helpless self, burned it down to ashes and threw it into the sea like it meant nothing to him.

 _No_ , she thought and she smiled at his sleeping face. Sometimes strong people born from the ashes of their fall. And he fell. And he rose.

She wouldn't change the way he was now for anything - he was someone else, someone who made something out of nothing.

Someone who rebuilt himself out of the likes of him and not anyone else - and Hermione liked that person now.

It felt intrigued enough to have him in his life - sometimes the nature of their relationship felt more of an idea than a reality, and she mostly blamed him.

She knew that she was starting to care about him long before she could understand it. Three months had passed since they started to work together.

Three months of speaking to each other on a regular basis, her enjoying some of the privileges of him, such as ordering the library for himself and actually getting it.

Or having some of the most wanted books in the Wizarding World first, and maybe sometimes enjoying greater than she could even think of, the depths of whatever conversation they were having.

She noticed that one day she was mad at him and then next thing she knew, she had a need to speak to him, or even see him.

She didn't know how to explain it, but it was something that was making her more aware of his presence, but especially when he wasn't around.

Hermione knew that some deeper feelings than care, interest and curiosity were making her wonder more and more about the wizard sleeping next to her.

And that scared her the most. Not because she was scared of her feelings, or him, or his past for that matter, but she was scared that maybe this all kindness was a way to apology for his earlier actions.

She lightly sighed, trying to leave these thoughts out of her head and embrace the moment she was witnessing.

It felt like it was the first time in her life that she wanted to do nothing more than laying there next to him.

She took a breath, taking in all of his body scent. That faint metallic scent, coming from his galleons, with a strong hint of parchment, mint and prestige.

That scent made her relax a little bit more if that was possible. She didn't know what made her come here that night, but she was happy she did.

Nothing naughty was on her mind the moment she walked to his room – she didn't even think of him seeing her like that, but she felt the need to be closer to him.

She was feeling stronger whenever she was standing next to him. Stronger and powerful. Something that she never felt before with any other wizard.

He sighed in his sleep again and made himself more comfortable as he moved a bit closer to her. Now his elbow was resting on the bed too. Once again, she didn't move.

She watched him, wondering why she was feeling so familiar with his touch, why wasn't she scared of her feelings for him, why she wasn't afraid.

She rolled to her side closing the distance between them even more. She felt his hand moving upwards, pulling up her t-shirt revealing some of her flesh.

Feeling his palm to her waist, his fingertips on her back burning her exposed flesh, she looked at him, and not knowing why, she smiled.

She stood there, fighting with herself by accepting or ignoring her feelings. She felt his thump caress her side, like he sensed that she was pressuring her mind for an answer.

At once an electricity wave shivered her whole body. Her eyes widen – she had never felt like that before. She looked at the man sleeping next to her and relaxed her body completely.

Perhaps it wasn't a feeling of attraction, but only the feeling of wonder and excitement of the new person who walked into her life.

* * *

She opened her eyes the moment she smelled the fresh pancakes. Her stomach made a sound like it was alive. That was normal, she did eat too little the night before.

She sat on the bed, realizing that she had woken up to his side. She looked at herself, her white skin against the dark sheets.

She looked around her to see that she was indeed alone in the master bedroom. She felt relieved that he wasn't there when she woke up.

She wouldn't know what to do, or what to say. She felt her heart beating faster than before. _Would he be his cocky self, or would he be different?_ she thought and she sighed.

And why would he be different? She did nothing wrong - she was sad and she wanted some company. She didn't propositioned herself to him.

She covered her face with her hands feeling frustrating. Why was she overthinking it so much?

She stood still, trying to hear if someone was in the house. If he was there it would make it harder for her to face him.

Some moments only passed when she thought that she was being silly, and she stood up from his bed looking at her bare feet.

If he wanted to think the worst of her when she lay down next to him, needed his presence to sleep, be it.

She waved her hand to the blanket to fold and she took a sweater she found on the chair next to the mirror.

The door to his room was wide open and she put her hair in a messy bun and walked to the hall, following the smell of the fresh pancakes.

When she reached the kitchen, the picture she witnessed made her frowned. She wasn't alone in his house as she was hoping for.

There he was, his silver blonde hair once again perfectly combed, his body dressed up with a black shirt buckled in his black trousers, and the sleeves up to his elbows, as he was making pancakes.

She stood there for a while, liking the sight of him making something from scratch. She smiled to herself, but he turned around and she panicked.

He looked at her for a while, wearing his sweater on her small body and looking at him surprised. He frowned and then smirked at her.

''Are you going to stand there for much longer?'' he asked her and she crossed her arms under her chest.

She walked towards him, his eyes never leaving her face. She was feeling her heart beating fast and sat at the table looking at him as well.

''There you go Mrs Granger, a very well carefully cooked breakfast for you.'' he said and put in front of her the plate he was holding.

''You made this?'' she asked, raising a brow at him, remembering the conversation she had with his mother's elf.

''Well of course and I did. I confessed to you my ability to prepare a meal, but your Muggle arrogance did not believe me now did it.'' he said breathing in prideful.

He took his Daily Prophet and he looked at her. She wanted to smile for some reason, but she didn't let herself do that. She was just staring at him like she did last night.

''What?'' he asked, amused, ''No elf had been hired for the proses Granger.'' he said and he watched her lips curled into a small smile.

He watched her taking her fork and knife in one hand, and putting honey on her pancakes. She looked pleased with the amount of food and she ate her first bite.

He was waiting to hear her approval, or even some kind of facial expression to make him feel prouder than he already felt, but she only sat there and ate peacefully.

He should have known that she wouldn't say much to him today, and he didn't mind. He knew that she wouldn't like to discuss what happened last night.

Neither would he - he woke up with her being too close to him, with his hand on her waist, making it impossible for him to move away from her once again.

And when he finally managed to move, she let out a small voice of protesting, making his heart miss a beat.

He cleared his throat and looked at her, she wasn't speaking much - the only thing that she did, was eating and every now and then agreeing to his comments on the _Prophet's_ articles.

When she finished her breakfast, she looked at him, then the empty plate in front of her and then him again. She smiled and he smiled back.

''Is this the only thing you can do?'' she asked and he narrowed his eyes to her.

''Honestly? I prepared for you this lovely breakfast and you insult me with your suggestions about my abilities?'' he said, putting the hand he used to touch her on his sleep to his chest and tried to look offended.

''So is it?'' she asked, amused, on her lips was playing a small smile.

''Of course and it is Granger. I am a Malfoy. Feel blessed for what you have.'' he said and pointed at his body making her laugh.

''Is that what every other witch gets from you after you slept with her?'' she asked out of the blue taking even herself off guard.

He looked at her eyes, examining them for a while, as he was trying to understand where this was coming from.

She was looking surprised with herself when she said it, and she had blushed, making Draco thought that she was more than adorable at that moment.

''I do not allow women to sleep with me Granger.'' he said with a serious face.

''Why?'' she asked with her breath caught up her chest.

She was looking at him, trying to see if he will open up to her or not. She could see that he was strangling with himself to either tell her or not.

''I have never met a single person in this blue, miserable life that shared the same amount of pain and defeat as I did growing up.'' he said after a while and he looked at her.

He could see the agreement in her eyes. He could see that she knew what he meant by that – and he was pleased that she did.

He watched her nodding at his words and she looked at him sighing. He cleared his throat and took a sip from his tea.

''I will meet The Parkinsons in an hour.'' he said looking at her.

''You will?'' she asked, surprised and he nodded.

She was so sad last night that she had forgotten about his date with his old classmate's family. She opened her mouth to speak, but he looked at her disapproving.

''It won't take long Granger.'' he said and she nodded again.

By the time he was about to leave, Hermione made sure to inform him of every question she wanted an answer to – and Draco was making sure she let out every idea her Gryffindor mind could get.

* * *

Draco watched at his childhood friend as he was leaning on the door frame. He was smiling to her, but she was too busy giving orders to the women preparing her wedding dress.

Her face was radiant and she had a light pink shade painted on her cheeks. Someone could see that she was feeling out of her waters.

If he only had that camera thing Granger had spoken fondly about. He would keep teasing her for years.

He laughed in his head, watching at her anxious movements of her hands playing in the air like she was a maestro. She clearly didn't like the length of that thing.

What was wrong with every friend, he had from school and marriage? Have they all lost their damn minds? What was good about it?

Spending a lifetime with only one person sounded boring to Draco's ears. Boring and unavailing to say the least.

Remembering the silly wedding his best mate had, Draco wondered if he was right when he told him that he found the one.

And how would he suppose to know if he did find the one? _Such a trouble_ , he thought and he met her eyes through the mirror in front of her.

''Drake!'' Pansy yelled when she saw him.

''I hate when you call me that.'' he said, rolling his eyes and entering the room.

He watched the young witch taking the dress off her body and running towards him with an unknown joy that could easily fill the room with warmth.

She put her hands around his neck, holding him tight and she sighed when his arms curled around her waist.

''How long has it been?'' she asked after they broke their hug.

''Too long I am afraid.'' he said and looked at her happy face.

She looked at him with love and care that could almost remind him his mother, and he gently rose his brows.

She looked at her, her silky black hair was longer than the last time he saw her, and he was sure that she lost weight because of her excitement.

He put some black locks away from her face and he lean forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

''Can't I focus on something else than the gang and you all decide to settle down?'' he asked her and she blushed.

''Well, it was not entirely your fault – Blaise started it long before you focus on something else.'' she winked at him, ''Blame him.'' she said smirking.

''You looked beautiful.'' he complimented her, seeing the way her cheeks fired up again.

She gave him a small smile, looking at the way his eyes held a fiery gaze and not a coldly troubled stare.

Something had changed in his life and Pansy knew it - he was much calmer than the last time they met. She put her hand to his.

''I am so happy you are here.'' she said with a small relief in her eyes.

''I had to be. You are taking Nott into marriage - on purpose for Merlin's beard. I had to check on your mentality.'' he smirked looking at the wedding dress floating in front of the mirror.

''You are an arsehole.'' she said, laughing and pushed him on the shoulder.

She looked at him with care and she started to walk to the velvet sofa with him following her. She could hear the small protests, but chose not to listen.

She waved at the women fixing her dress to leave, and turned her head to him, looking at his gentle now features and she smiled with a small frown.

Draco frowned, looking at the way her eyes were examining his face and he cleared his throat, fearing that she might see right through him.

Maybe greeting her, was not a good idea after all, he questioned himself and looked at his hands between his legs.

''I brought you a - ''

''How are you Draco?'' she asked, not wanting to hear whatever he had to say.

He smiled at her. She was only calling him Draco when she needed to ask difficult questions. He sighed and looked at the witch he came to know from a young age.

She looked much happier and beautiful than before - she looked calm and loveable. She looked like she had lost a burden of her life.

He took her hand into his, kissing it gently and smiling to her once again. There were not words to express his internal gratitude.

They have shared a history, long before everyone else walked in his miserable life. Even if he was distanced and moody all the time, she had always found a way to make him talk.

Sometimes he was mad, either he was upset or even sad, but she always found a way to make him feel better - even if she was just sitting next to him, saying nothing.

Draco needed that in his life - he needed a friend like her, and she knew. She knew that sometimes he needed a small push, because his cowardness could easily overtake him.

''I am alright.'' he said, nodding after a while.

She looked at him waiting to hear what else he had to say. She encouraged him with a nod and an awkward laugh escaped from his lips, making her frowned.

''I had been busy, still am, mind you.'' he said with a husky voice, but then his face fell.

''I was intentionally doing that so I don't have to..''

''Think?'' she finished his sentence looking the way he was strangling to find a word.

''Remember.'' he said, frowning a bit and she gave him a small smile.

''Memories can be tough Draco.'' she said and she put her hands on top of his.

She gave it a small squeeze and looked at the way his eyes lost contact with hers. She took her hand back, not wanting to make him feel cornered.

She waited for some time, wondering about what could be on his mind. He looked different in her eyes at that moment. As if he had grown more - not only physically, but mentally as well.

''I can't find a way to make them stop coming back Pansy.'' he confessed with a small voice and she nodded understanding. ''There are nights that I wake up screaming.''

He confessed and looked at her. She nodded, knowing how difficult it was for him to leave some dark days of his past fade away.

Memories of him isolating himself for weeks popped into her mind and she took a big breath, not wanting to remember how depressed he was back then.

''You have to help yourself Draco.'' she said with a soft voice.

''What is that suppose to mean?'' he asked with a snort.

''You need to sort things out with yourself. Have peace with what keeps you up.'' she smiled looking at his eyes.

''It is not that easy.'' he admitted taking his eyes away from her.

''It doesn't have to be. We all make mistakes, but it is up to us how we will let them affect us.'' she said, putting her hand under his chin and turning his head to look at him.

He looked at her with sadness and she took her hand off his face. She sighed and smiled at him, thinking that he might need a push to make him think of himself.

''I stopped screaming when I found Theo.'' she said to him smiling and he laughed.

''What a keeper.'' he said and she laughed too.

''What I want to say you git, is that he was there when I was trying to heal my own wounds.''

''You mean love.'' he said and rolled his eyes.

He took his eyes away from her trying to think useless information about Quidditch or the Ministry, so his mind wouldn't bring the memory of her.

He tightened his jaw and Pansy's eyes saw it at once. She took a big breath, knowing that it was not something that made him feel comfortable.

It was not in his nature to discuss about emotions, or lust, or love, or any other feeling that could make him look weak.

''There is someone who is going to love you for the person that you are Draco, not the person you were.'' she said and she smiled to him.

He wanted to believe that. He wanted to be the person who would let love come into his life and quell him.

But he was afraid. Afraid of what love could do to him – and if he deserved it at this point in his life.

Because he could feel Hermione coming closer and closer to him – and the part that scared him the most was that he was letting her.

He had been hurt by so many people in the past, that he had learned to keep his distance for whatever trophy came in his way.

But with Hermione, it was different. He was feeling like she was making him opened up to her like a fucking peonie.

Him, who make her life a living hell all the way back to their Hogwarts years, who sat and watch his aunt playing with her like she nothing.

At once, guilt filled his body and he embraced it like they were old friends. He knew that she would not allow any type of feeling bond them greater.

And why would she, he was the one that called her names and made her cry - he was the one that let her down in so many ways.

He looked at his old friend, eyes full of hurt made her frowned and tried to reach his hand, but he took it off his leg and awkwardly fixed his right cufflink.

''Well, you know that I love talking about my not narcissistic self, but I do have an appointment with your father.'' he said looking away from her.

''My father?'' she asked with a laugh and he nodded. ''Why for?'' she asked again surprised.

''Ministry clarifications.'' he said and he stood up buttoning his suit.

He smiled to her, took her hand into his, lift her up from the sofa and kissed it gently. She nodded her head for his show like they used to do when they were in formal balls and he laughed.

''What ever busy agenda you had made for yourself keep it. It suits you better than the old one.'' she winked at him and he frowned.

He knew that she could see right through him - he cursed himself and he took a step aside, allowing her to walk in front of the mirror.

She put her dress on, and looked her reflection, liking the way it fit her body. She was truly happy and he liked that - she deserved happiness.

He walked to the door, but his feet stopped him. He looked down for a second, battling with himself and the question that was troubling his mind.

He then turned around to see her smiling face looking at him as well as if she knew that he wanted something.

''Do you believe that people can change?'' he asked and she smiled like she had waited for this question her whole life.

''When we talk for strong people like you, always.'' she said and gave him a kind smile.

* * *

''Last time a Malfoy set foot in my office, we were about to have a war.'' Mr Parkinson was standing in the opened door of his office and looking at Draco's proud body standing still in front of his bookcase.

He turned around to see the curious face of Hector Parkinson, who walked inside the room, closing the door behind him as if someone might bother to disturb them.

He walked towards his desk, a heavy vintage furniture that Draco knew where he bought it from, and looked at the way his eyes seemed tired.

''I can assure you this is not the case here, sir.'' Draco said, shaking Mr Parkinson's hand and sitting on the chair he was pointing.

''Some of the older wizards saying that you grew to be better than your father.'' he said to Draco looking at him like he was his own son.

He smirked, looking at the proud gaze of the old wizard in front of him. He tightened his jaw starting to feel bad for what was about to follow.

Draco knew the Parkinsons from a young age - often he would hear his father pointing out Pansy to be his daughter-in-law.

He waned to laugh at that memory, thinking of what plans life had for him. The distant sound of liquid pouring into a glass made him look at him frowned.

Hector raised the glass in front of him asking if he wanted one. ''No, sir, thank you.'' he said his brows still frowned. It was too early in the morning to drink.

Noticing him now, he could see that the once proud body of him was now stiff and seemed rather exhausted under the morning light.

''Well, I am sure they knew him better than me.'' Draco said at last and heard him snorting.

He watched him walking back to his desk and sitting in his chair, his eyes never leaving Draco's. He took a big breath, feeling the need to run away.

''To what do I own the presence Mr Malfoy?'' Mr Parkinson asked him, looking at the way his gaze wanted to escape his.

Hector watched him turning his head to his left where a big family portrait decorated his office. He narrowed his eyes, starting to have a weird feeling in his stomach.

''That is a lovely painting, Mr Parkinson.'' Draco said admiring the canvas.

''My life only has meaning for them.'' he said with a cold smile that sent a shiver all the down to Draco's spine.

Perhaps talking him about Nehone was not a good idea - he knew how close the Parkinson family was. He could still remember the way Pansy was crying when she heard that her parents were in Azkaban.

Or how devastated they both were when they lost her for good. Draco felt his heart beating fast. He could not think of losing anyone - not even Hermione.

''Were they only two?'' he gingerly asked, waiting to see if he would talk about something regarding his family.

''After Jasmine death, I had never allowed myself to love another woman.'' he said and he put himself another glass of firewhiskey.

''Would be better if Pansy had a sister don't you agree?'' he asked and he watched the gaze on Mr Parkinson face changed to horror.

''What do you want Malfoy?'' he coldly asked and looked at the young wizard sitting opposite from him.

Draco took a big breath, Hermione's face popping in his mind, remembering that he was doing that for her and his hand reached the inner pocket of his blazer.

He took out a tine black folder with a gold ribbon in the middle. He spoke something under his breath and the folder returned to its normal size.

Carefully and without losing any time, he untied the ribbon, and the beige folder with the word _classified_ appeare in his hands.

Draco opened it wide in front of the surprised eyes of Hector who's breathing started to go in and out rather hard.

He looked at the opened file, on the left page the names of the women he killed and on the right the photo of Damien Nehone.

Reminding himself what he was about to do, Draco took a big breath, feeling the fear from Hector's gaze rising uncontrollably and stood up from his seat.

He placed the folder in front of him and he watched on the way his eyes looked at him - he knew, he knew why he was here.

The already harden features on his face harden even more, making him look older than he was. He slowly lowered his gaze and then raising it fast.

Draco watched his jaw tighten - his left hand was placed on top of the names of the women, like he wanted to hide the name of his daughter.

He started to feel his pain and his hurt, as his hand slowly turned into a fist, holding the parchment with the victims inside.

Furious black eyes were now looking at Draco as if they wanted to tear him apart. He took a step back, not liking the feeling he had in his guts.

''What the hell is that Malfoy!'' he said, tossing the paper ball to his face and the whole folder to his torso.

Draco's eyes fell to the floor as all the papers were now spread around him. ''I have some questions - ''

''Questions? You have questions?'' he yelled at him standing up.

''Mr Parkinson please - ''

''I was right thinking your coming here was a bad augury.'' he said and he drank his whole firewhiskey.

With a sudden move, he threw the glass he was holding on the wall near the portrait of his family breaking it.

Draco didn't even flinch. He looked at the man in front of him, his hand slightly shaking as his eyes were no longer being able to look at the smiling faces of the women in the portrait.

He felt sorry for him - he felt like he had torn his heart again. He wondered if he would feel the same if something similar happens to him.

At once his mind brought up the smiling face of Hermione - he had a goal here, and he needed to finish it. Having something bad happening to her was not an option.

''Sir, please you have to - ''

Mr Parkinson pointed his index to his face. ''I am not going to let you wake up a monster that should be already dead.'' he coldly said.

''The monster has already been woken up, sir.'' Draco said, looking at the million pieces of the broken glass on the floor.

That was like Mr Parkinson's heart. Million of pieces that sewed back together after so many years.

He looked at the old wizard staring at him furiously, his chest rising and falling fast, waiting for Draco to tell him he was lying.

He had this blank stare as if the words that Draco spoke were a spell that made him unable to understand.

''I am sorry, sir.'' he said looking at him.

''You are sorry?'' he said a snort escaped his lips. ''You have no idea what you are facing here.'' he added after some time.

He watched him sitting back in his chair, his body falling like it was motionless, his eyes stuck at the emptiness in front of him.

''A person that I care about is in danger because of him. I demand your help!'' he said, taking a step towards him feeling his own anger growing.

He rose his eyes to Draco and he smirked with a way that reminded him his father. He heard him laughing.

''Dead is what she is Malfoy.'' he yelled and looked at him, raising his shoulders like it would be the most normal thing.

''Forget her.'' he said with an apathy that made Draco feel his anger reaching his own levels.

''Soon or later, his claws will wrap her good - but who knows? Perhaps he will spare her his time and make her take her own life.'' he said raising a brow.

''That could please him, seeing his victims cutting themselves, hanging, yell for help as he quells their minds is what makes him who he is.''

Draco's eyes had stuck to the photo in front of his feet - the wicked eyes of Nehone meeting his, the smirk he gave to the camera started to print in his mind.

It felt like there was more in the photo - was that Hermione in the back? Her lifeless body on the floor of Wizengamort with Nehone sitting in front of her drinking tea next to her body.

He turned his face to see Draco, as if he knew he was watching them - _thank you_ , he read his lips and at once he felt his heart beat fasten.

''That is not true.'' he whispered to him and push his nails to his palm, closing his eyes and feeling the physical pain pleasant.

He opened his eyes and he saw the wicked eyes of Nehone staring back at him - _that was in my mind, only in my mind,_ he thought and pushed his nails more.

 _She is safe,_ he said to himself, looking at the man in front of him who had his face covered by his big hands - _for now_ , he thought and tighten his jaw.

Draco could feel his knees betraying him. It was an hallucination, nothing more, he said to himself scratching painfully his palm.

He looked at the man in front of him again. He was feeling like someone had told him his future - her future. He couldn't end up like Hector could he?

He could allow to be broken and lost, filled with memories of a person that could have done more to protect.

''No.'' he snapped looking at the old man raising his head and looking at him as well.

''No!'' he repeated, taking a step forward and stepping on top of Nehone's photo.

He turned his hand into a fist, feeling his temper rising, as the fear of something happening to her found an excuse to his troubled mind.

It made him freeze for a second as the thought of her meaning much more than he allowed himself to see fit like a glove to his heart.

''That can not happen to her!'' he said with eyes looking away from the old wizard. ''It simply can't!'' he spoke, realizing again what he was missing all this time.

Hector looked at the way his eyes losing focus, knowing that he might have never truly thought what he was up against and stood up.

He walked towards him and stood in front of him, feeling his pain covering with the room with a blue aura.

''You have to help me. You have to tell me what to do!'' Draco said with a breaking voice.

Hector looked at him - the need of a father written all over his face as small pieces of defeat paint his face red.

''Son.'' he said, looking at him.

''If his eyes have seen the life of hers, as much as you are going to protect her, as much as you treasure her moments next to you, he will take her life as he did to my Lorry.'' he said with his eyes wet.

His hand grabbed his wand and waved it to the family painting. At once the picture and the colors changed. The dark colors gave their place to cheerful shades of red, white and yellow and green.

Mr and Mrs Parkinson were sitting on a leather sofa, their hands threaded together. Next to Mrs Parkinson, there was a three year old Pansy.

On the other side of the portrait next to Mr Parkinson, who had started to cry at the moment his eyes landed on the girl next to him, Draco saw Lorran Parkinson.

A woman with porcelain skin, heavy long curls and petite body was smiling, looking rather happy surrounded by her family.

She looked just like Hermione. Fragile. Small. Powerful. He looked at the man sodding. He had hidden his face in his hands.

Draco turned his gaze to him and put a hand on his shoulder, looking back at Pansy's sister who had the kindest eyes.

''If a chance land to your feet, do not hesitate and spoke the curse.'' he advised him as new tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

Draco found the new Wizarding Art Museum to be much tackier than he thought – but who was he to judge of something his mother made.

He was waiting for her at one of the freshly painted rooms of the museum for the past half an hour trying to relax himself of the thoughts that was currently on his mind.

Around him there were only some paintings to keep him company. He needed that. He needed to be alone and think about what happened.

The truth was that he was shaking with fear the moment he walked out of the Parkinson Manson and the only thing that was stuck in his mind was his advice.

Draco was not a fool. He knew what great danger she was into, but he knew he would do anything to protect her.

He had to protect her. That was what he had signed for – her safety. And that's what he will offer her. Even if that meant to kill that man with his bare hands.

He was a different man when it came to danger. He was blaming his days as a Death Eater for that. He learned to be ruthless because of his cowardice.

He could keenly feel the danger coming to their way. He could feel that they were coming closer and closer to a joint path with Nehone.

Maybe the old wizard, he came to know as he was growing up was right. Maybe that time it will be up to him to finish it once and for all.

He couldn't trust Kingsley or Hermione and risked everything by putting him back to Azkaban and wish he would not escape this time.

Into his mind had stuck the sense of fear he felt the moment, Mr Parkinson told him that she would die. He will not let that happened. He should finish it once and for all.

''Draco.'' his mother's voice made him snapped out of his thoughts.

He looked at his hand – it turned into a tight fist, something that he always did when he was mad or scared.

He relaxed his hand and cleared his throat. He fixed his blazer and turned to see the woman standing behind him.

''Is this how you want to see your mother? Once every other month?'' she asked, extending her hand caressing his cheek.

''If that's your wish.'' he said, sighing and her hand fell.

She only gave him a small smile and awkwardly put her hands together in front of her. She looked at him, like it was the first time she had seen him.

''My wish is to have my son back, not a one hour visit.'' she complained with her sad smile still on her lips.

''Well, you did lose half of it as I was waiting.'' he said, looking at his feet, but he could feel her heart breaking.

He regretted it the moment he said it, but his mind was not in its place at the moment. He was still feeling his hands shaking and his thoughts were on Hermione.

''This is what I have to offer at the moment mother.'' he said and looked at her putting his hand on his trousers' pockets.

He watched his mother nodding and putting her robes on. He noticed that she had lost weight since the last time he saw her.

She was holding something like a folder made of leather which reminded him one of Hermione's lady bags. He frowned at the sight, but chose to say nothing.

''I have made a lunch reservation for us at The Sober Dwarf.'' she said and she turned around to leave but Draco's eyes caught up in something.

Behind his mother there was a painting he had seen before. It was the first painting his mother took to the museum.

He frowned and walked towards the painting passing by his mother who was calling his name wanted to protect him for what was about to follow.

He walked in front of it and he felt his heart being cut in two. At once his body knew that something was about to happen even if it was not real.

His hands turned into fist, as his nails started again to scratch the surface of his palms. He knew that his feelings will start to change in any second.

His eyes fell on the surface of the painting, examining it. It was a dark canvas, with black background. In the middle there was a man, his naked torso slightly leaning to the right.

The arms of the man were cut off and its stomach and chest had small black scratches at the places where the muscles were. Anyone could sense the powerfulness of the body.

His eyes traveled up to his head. There were no hair, forehead not even a mouth. Only black eyes, being drawn like someone had ripped them off.

Draco stared at the picture for some more seconds trying to realize what was its purpose. He could feel his spine shivering at the sight of it.

Suddenly the image changed – the man disappeared and its place took hundreds birds flying away from a black sky.

Draco took a step back, feeling the horror of the painting overflowed him. A feeling of pain, fear, loneliness, as well as emptiness took him over.

He felt his mother's hand on his back and he snapped out of the delirious, he was letting himself being drown.

''It is enchanted to feel every emotion Mrs Nehone had when she lost her son.'' she said and Draco nodded.

He looked at his hands were small drops of blood were on his palms. He blew them and the small cuts healed at once.

''Who?'' he asked when he realized what his mother said and turned around to see her.

''Mrs Nehone.'' she said, meeting the confusing gaze of her son.

''The first female artist in our world. She was promising enough, but no one gave her a fair chance. It was a wizard's world.'' she looked at the painting, and then her son.

''I am sorry, when did that happened?'' he asked still confused.

''Long before your time. You were ten when she gave us her work to save. She was old and sick, and after she lost her son.. well, it was not pleasant.''

He looked at his mother with a shocked face he didn't know he was able to make. He knew he had heard that name before.

''Is everything alright Draco?'' she asked when she didn't take a word for an answer.

''Always. Shall we have lunch?'' he asked and took his mother's hand on his arm.

He gave one last good look at the painting and he left the room. That was something new. That was something great. He couldn't wait to see Hermione now.

* * *

Hermione looked at the clock behind her and it was almost five in the afternoon. She sighed and stood up, leaving the book she was reading on the sofa.

She stretched her arms and walked to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. He was gone for the past six hours, which gave her the time she needed to think.

Something that she shouldn't have done because, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry for her ex boyfriend's stupidity.

She promised herself that she wouldn't have to save him this time. She was done protecting everyone than herself.

She was done thinking of everyone else than her. That was something that was always defined her – she was caring.

She was caring so much for all the persons in her life that she loved, and made herself the second option.

But this time, Ron's actions were something that she couldn't fix. She was in danger and it was beyond her power to clear up a mess that could have her killed.

Sure Wizengamot was not the best decision, and certainly the idea of him into that room was making her sad, but her hands were tied.

That was what he said in her letter she sent to Harry this morning when Draco left. She explained that she couldn't do much at the moment.

She hoped to Merlin he would understand. She hoped that the Weasley's would understand too, and kept an opened mind.

The noise from the boiling water made her look at the mug she was holding. She let it down and added some water.

The smell of the peppermint tea made her smile a little. She noticed that she had put too much water on her mug when she held it.

She was about to turn around and go back to her book on the sofa, still looking at the mug when a gasp made her jump a little and some water burned her hand.

She let the mug on the table and looked behind, the shocked face of Pansy Parkinson looking at her, straight into her eyes.

''What on Merlin's hell are you doing here?'' she asked, taking some steps towards Hermione, taking her wand out and pointing at her.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak once too many times but no words came out. She could see the confusion on her face.

The same face Harry had when he saw her with Draco the day before. She wasn't moving. She was feeling her brain numbed.

Pansy's eyes looked her up and down, seeing his sweater on her and making her frowned even more. She had turned pale, but Hermione couldn't think of anything to say.

She could see that she was speaking to her, but her ears were blowing. She didn't know why she felt like that.

''He offered me a safe house.'' was the only thing that she could think at the moment.

''A safe house?'' she asked with her brows still frowned. ''Weasley King threats to marry you?'' she asked sarcastically her wand still pointing at her.

''No, I am not with Ron anymore, I - ''

''So you take your revenge by bagging your childhood enemy?''

''I am not bagging anyone! I wanted a shelter and Malfoy gave me one!'' she told her and looked down her hand which it was hurting from the burn.

''What would you, from all the people need a shelter?''

''It is something that's better left unsaid.'' Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

''Where is Draco, Granger?'' she asked her after some time of staring at her.

''I don't know. He wanted to see your father.''

''That he did. That's the reason I am ruining your honeymoon.''

''What have you not understood?'' she asked, throwing her hands into the air.

She walked passed her to go and find her wand to heal herself, but Pansy put her own wand aside and grabbed her arm.

''My father was drunk in the middle of daylight and he was mumbling things that he should have forgotten by now.'' she said with narrowed eyes.

Hermione took her hand back and looked at her dangerously trying to mimic Draco's gaze when he was mad.

''There are much more important things than - ''

''Is your father alright Pansy?'' Draco asked and she turned around at once to look at him.

Hermione took a step back and watched them looking at each other. She started to feel weird at the picture she was witnessing.

Pansy's eyes were full of rage and hurt, something that she had never seen before. He took his blazer off never losing eye contact with her and he threw it on the sofa.

He opened his mouth to speak, but out of the blue Pansy slapped him, making Hermione gasped a little and took some steps back.

Draco didn't say anything but looked at his feet for a while and then back at her like nothing happened.

She started to hit him, multiple times, sometimes at his chest or arms and sometimes on his face, but once again Draco stood still.

Hermione had covered her mouth with her hand not knowing what to do to make her stop and think reasonable.

Pansy started to cry as she was hitting him and she stopped letting her arms fell to her sides. She was trying hard to take breaths now and Draco took her into his hands and hold her tight.

Hermione's heart broke at her sight, as her sobbing became louder and louder until she let it all out and just stood there.

Hermione watched Draco's face being completely expressionless as he was holding the young witch, looking in front of him, blankly.

* * *

''Thank you.'' Pansy said to Hermione when she offered her some tea.

She looked at her, her eyes red and her cheeks pink, covered in a blanket she had brought to her from her room.

She was sitting in the big armchair, her legs at her side, with Draco sitting opposite from her and looked at her concerned.

Hermione walked to the sofa as well and sat a bit afar from them, seeing Pansy completely but only Draco's back.

''I am sorry Draco.'' she said after some good sips of her tea. ''I really am.'' she said and she felt a tear ran down her cheek.

''I didn't mean to make your father remember your lost, I just..'' he sighed, trying to forget what the man told him, but failed, ''..I just wanted his help.'' he said looking at her and she nodded.

''Well, in two days will be twenty years without her so..'' she said with her voice breaking.

Hermione felt bad for her. She watched her sitting there, looking like a broken doll, her eyes not even daring to look at Draco.

Yes, she felt bad for her. Because she knew what was like to lose something. She almost lost her parents too.

''Pansy, Granger is - .''

''I know. I knew it the moment _safe house_ came out of your lips.'' she said and she met Hermione's eyes for the first time.

Hermione nodded and bit her lip. She looked at her hand, the burning spot started to feel numbed now, but the reddish was still there. She wanted to heal herself but she didn't want to leave.

''I didn't know if it was wise telling you or not. I was thinking that I should protect you from something that you were not part of.'' she said when she met her eyes again.

''I am sorry for what I said earlier..'' she said and her eyes looked at the kitchen remembering her words.

''It's alright, I - ''

''I never hated you, you know. Not truly at least.'' she said and she looked at Hermione in the eyes. ''I had forgotten how she looked like until I saw you at Hogwarts.''

Pansy said with a small smile and some tears reappearing on her cheeks. She tightened her hold around her mug.

''There were times that I would stare at you, admiring the way you two were look alike. I can still see her in you.'' she said and made Hermione's eyes watery too, and looked at her feet.

''What happened to her?'' Draco asked and Hermione's jaw fell open.

''She had just finished Hogwarts and wanted to be a healer. She had big dreams.'' she said with a sad smile.

''She came home one day with him. He was older than her, but yet, he had a sparkle in his eyes that I have never seen on another wizard.''

''You remember him?'' Draco asked and she nodded.

''He promised her a wedding, a big life, a house for of children.'' she looked at her feet and then at Hermione.

''He promised her a life she had never thought. That should make us realize that something was wrong. But it didn't.''

''Did he marry her?'' he asked and she snorted.

''No. At first she started to ask my father for her dowry's galleons. My father gave them to her. Then they never showed up for Sunday's dinner. Then she wasn't even answering my owls.''

She wasn't taking her eyes off Hermione's making her feel uncomfortable, but yet a feeling of those words being familiar curled around her brain like a scarf.

Inside of Pansy's eyes Hermione could easily see the pain and the lost she had experienced in her life.

''One day, my father wanted to see her, so he apparated to their house without a notice. He found her laying down on the bedroom's bed, holding a rose to her chest. They were staying in that house for four months – she was dead for three months.'' she said taking her eyes away from Hermione.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to show any emotions. She was taking big breaths and feeling her spine shivering.

She was looking at her feet. No one ever knew what he was doing to those women. None of the families ever spoke about it.

Thinking about it now, it would be for the best. If she knew what kind of twisted mind, he had perhaps they wouldn't arrest him in the first place.

''Could your father - ''

''No Draco. Do not make him remember this time of his life again.'' she said and looked at him dangerously.

''I am not going to ask how you two got involved with it, or how he escaped in that matter, I only ask you to keep your eyes open, and with the first chance kill him Draco. Do not hesitate.'' she said coldly and looked at him in the eyes.

He could only agree to her request with a small nod – a request that he had promised himself do that earlier that same day.

''What did Mr Parkinson said?'' Hermione asked, breaking the silence among them.

''We can talk later about it.'' he said not looking at her, his head resting on his hand.

''I want to know now.'' she demanded with a small voice making his heart break into a million pieces.

He couldn't look at her. He was afraid of his emotions being shown to her at that moment. He was scared, even the idea of her being dead made him lose his mind for a second.

''Not now.'' he said after some time and Pansy looked at him understanding that he was being cornered.

She tried to make eye contact with Hermione to tell her to leave him alone, but her eyes were rested on his muscular back inside his black shirt.

''Why is it so hard for you to tell me now?'' she raised her voice a bit making him turn around to see her.

''Granger put at rest, your Gryffindor spirit and do not push me further with this one.''

''Haven't you listened to a word she said? How do you expect - ''

''It's because I have listened that I don't want to talk about it!'' he yelled making her lips slightly fell apart.

She looked at his stormy grey eyes being full of anger and fear that made her even more furious with his decision not to tell her.

She stood up, looked at him like he had just lost her trust on him and stormed out of the living room, leaving them alone, and closing her bedroom's door loudly.

''Just fucking great.'' he said hitting the empty seat next to him hard making a sound. Twice.

''Drake?'' Pansy asked him, looking at him with a slightly amused gaze. ''Do you have any idea what did just happen?''

''One would hope you stopped asking so much nonsense.''

''Oh Merlin you do!'' she said with a faded smile on her lips. ''I am telling everybody.''

* * *

Kingsley was wearing something that he had never wore before in the Wizarding World. It was something that Malfoy would wear, but not him.

He could never understand the fascination of young wizards about suits and shirts. For him it was only an attire for some Muggle event he had to visit.

But this day he made an exception. He wanted to look like he was not the Minister of Magic. He listened to Ron Weasley when he said about the Oz's pub at his hearing.

He wasn't sure if he believed him or not – he knew how well trained the Aurors well, so he had to do something and found the truth himself.

He thought that if his testimony was indeed correct and Theophile Stohard had managed to tricked him, could be used in his favor.

And that would be great, because the idea of him pulling a member of the Golden Trio at the Wizengamot was not an option.

He took a sip from his firewhiskey looking at the people around him. It wasn't a busy day and he was sitting alone in one of the tables.

With the corner of his eye, he saw that the barman was looking at him funny. He stood up, taking his drink with him and walking towards the bar.

He nodded to the young man in front of him and drank up his drink. The young wizard grabbed a bottle and poured him some more.

''Haven't seen you here before.'' he said and looked at Kingsley.

''I am not from around. I wanted a drink and people spoke highly of this place.'' he said and raised his glass like he was making a toast.

''Glad to hear that.'' he said and walked to the other side of the bar to see some other costumes.

Kingsley looked in front of him where a mirror was hanging from the wall. He looked himself – some new wrinkles around his eyes made him frown.

 _Life had passed by fast hadn't it?_ he asked himself and took another sip. He was feeling tired and had a rather big urge to run away.

Some people behind him made him turn around to see them. They were talking loud and stopped when they saw him. They didn't seem to recognize him, but they took the message.

He was glad about that. He was glad that he was feeling his old days as an Auror filled him up with excitement and adrenaline.

And he missed that. He missed it so much and he couldn't even say it to a single soul. It felt nice being back in the game.

''Hello mate.'' the barman said to the old man who had just sat two seats next to Kingsley.

''Hello Adam.'' the man greeted and looked at the bottles of firewhiskey behind the young man. ''Just the usual.'' he said after a while.

''Don't really like change?'' Kingsley asked and looked at the man holding his glass.

''Can anyone really do?'' he said and he raised his glass to him and Kingsley nodded agreeing.

''I am Theophile Stohard.'' he said, standing up and sitting next to Kingsley.

Kingsley smiled to himself cursing his luck and the Fairies who led him to him so easily. He nodded to the man he was looking for.

''I am Johnathan Smith.'' Kingsley said and looked at the man standing next to him nodding.

That would be a really nice evening after all.


	15. Chapter Fourteen Twirl

_a/n_ Hello summer reader! It is I, posting this straight from Crete, lol. Is anyone still reading this story or should I stop?

My dumb ass mind thought that I had posted this weeks ago, and today I wanted to post chapter fifteen only to see that fourteen is missing. Sorry. I know.

This chapter is a bit different than the rest of them, no no, no lemons yet, but do count on it soon. ;) A little raw at some point but not that raw. You can handle it. Tell me what you think with a review!

Thank you so much for reading this story, whoever you are, wherever you are. Know that you have my love.

Kisses, have fun, always laugh!

 _Love, Γ._

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Fourteen

 _Twirl_

Stohard hit him one last time on his stomach and watched Kingsley kneeling down on the wet street, trying to catch his breath.

That felt much more painful than it used to be. He cursed his current job, that left him with no time to work on his fitness.

He sighed and looked at the street. Shit. That was not even a real fight, why he was feeling like he lost it so easily.

He blamed the whiskeys he drunk in the bar, some time ago and tried to put himself together and think faster than that.

He tried to see where his wand fell, but he couldn't locate it as he was on his knees. That was not a nice evening.

He saw the man grabbing his own wand from the street and pointed it at Kingsley. Hermione was right. Theophile Stohard was indeed a wizard.

He raised a brow at him and looked at his tired eyes landing on him. How can a man this old has the strength to fight that much?

When Kingsley followed him the moment he left the bar, he thought that it would be easy to grab him and put him in the Ministry for interrogation.

But that man had a good punch, he admitted to his wounded self – and his eyes had that look, that look he had seen in so many criminals before.

Kingsley wished he had his old body strength that seemed to be endless back in the days. He raised his right hand, telling him to wait, and Stohard frowned.

He put his other hand on the street and pushed his body up. He sighed, and took his jacket off throwing it in the wet street.

He put his sleeves upwards and he raised his hands turning them into fists. _Yeah, that could work,_ he thought to himself, he was not going to let him walk away.

He didn't have his good wand, and he didn't know what he was doing. The only thing on his mind was to hit him harder than before.

Stohard smirked and did the same, trying to hit him in the face, but Kingsley managed to punch him in the ribs. Twice.

Stohard made a pain sound, and Kingsley grabbed his head with his hands, pulling him towards his knee, which he had raised and hitting his nose.

Kingsley was acting based on an instinct he didn't know he had in him. He turned around to take his wand, but Stohard managed to grab him from his sides and pushed him to the nearest wall.

The Minister felt his back aching but he raised his knee once more hitting Stohard at his nuts. He raised a brow to himself and made a mental note to use that technique again.

Kingsley ran his hand through his own nose – some blood had been falling to his upper lip. He looked at the man in front of him who was still in pain.

He smirked seeing his wand being next to that trash can on the wall. He exhaled loudly and tried to reach it.

''Impedimenta!'' Stohard yelled painfully and Kingsley's body slowed down its movements.

''I liked you mate.'' he said, looking at the half frozen body of Kingsley.

He took his hand from his manhood, feeling that sharp pain fading away, but he was still feeling like vomiting, and he spitted on the ground disgusted.

His eyes fell at Kingsley's wand, and walked to the trash can, grabbing it. He examined it for a second, and then he looked at him suspiciously.

''Why couldn't you be a nice person at a bar, huh?'' he said, breaking his wand seconds before Kingsley returned from the spell.

''You would be much more surprised if I were.'' he said, grabbing the second wand he was always caring.

''What the - ''

''Flipendo!'' Kingsley said and Stohard collapsed on his knees and then fell to his side unconscious.

Kingsley sighed, feeling his whole body aching. He sat on the street trying to catch his breath, putting a hand on his torso as his ribs were hurting. Merlin that was not supposed to happen.

He looked at the unconscious man in the dark alley. He cursed his luck, but felt good for the outcome. That will be a good story to tell some day.

He gathered his strength and he pushed himself up. He took the pieces of his broken wand and put them on his inner pocket.

He took a big breath and he kneeled in front of the body of the man he knew as Nehone's father. He put his hand on his back and apparated them to the Ministry, having a grin on his face.

* * *

The knock on her door made her jump a little. She was lost in her thoughts and she didn't even know what time it was.

She heard one small knock again, but she didn't even bother to speak. She was mad and even if she didn't want to admit, she felt scared.

She heard him sighing and calling her name. She only tightened the hold around her grey blanket she so much loved, and continued to watch outside of her window.

It was the second time he was coming to check on her and she knew he would be coming back again and again if she wasn't going to answer, but that didn't mind her.

The truth is that she did want to be alone at that time. She wanted to think her choices. She wanted some time to proses the things she had heard.

She couldn't lie to herself - the story Pansy said, made even the hair on her back rose. She wanted to see if she had a chance to leave out of this story alive.

Perhaps Draco was right, she shouldn't know what Mr Parkinson said. Perhaps he said she would have the same fate as his daughter.

But she was not his daughter, she was Hermione Granger. She was strong and she was smart. She will make it out of this story.

The hiding was not something that she wanted to do anymore. Yes, she was in danger, but she had faced a demon before – who said she couldn't face another one?

She took a big breath, trying to forget what was her life right now and focus on what she could do to go back to her previous pattern.

She heard the last knock and then him leaving from her door and talking to Pansy. Apparently they had a lot to say this evening.

But that was fine with her – she didn't want to be any near him that moment. She was not trusting herself with the words that would come out of her mouth.

She cursed herself when she noticed that her wand was not with her. She had stormed out, and she didn't think of it.

Her fingers ran through the burning area of her hand. She was still in pain, but not that great anymore. It had turned pink and her skin was stretching.

She thanked Merlin she didn't have any blisters and she stood up, walking to her closet to get her emergency bag.

She looked inside and she found some aloe with hydrogen water. She took the small plastic bottle and put some on her hand. That was much better.

Hermione heard _good night_ , and after a while a kiss and _I will see you at your wedding_. She heard a popped which echoed in the house. They were alone now.

She listened his footsteps stopping outside of her door again, but this time he didn't knock. She heard him sighing and leaving.

She frowned and wondered why on Merlin's name didn't he knocked. She was the one that much been frustrated with him not the other way around.

She heard the door of his room opening and after some seconds she heard the water running. That was a good idea she needed a bath too.

* * *

The clock on her nightstand showed eleven in the evening. Even if she was not feeling tired, the thought of sleeping was all she wanted.

She had finished with her bath, she even had put some body lotion to make time past, she had combed her hair, and she had put her pajamas.

She waited for him to come and talk to her, but the more she waited the more disappointed she felt.

She stood up and walked to the door, but she heard a knock and she panicked. She looked around her before she ran back to her bed and covered her legs with her blanket.

She grabbed the first book she found on her nightstand and took a big breath to calm her beating heart.

''Okay, Granger, I know you are not asleep. Open the damn door.'' he said before the second knock.

She waved to the door and it opened wide. He looked at her from afar and leaned to the door frame crossing his arms under his chest.

She didn't take her eyes from the book, and continued fake reading the lines that were written. She turned one page and sighed.

He wasn't talking, he was just looking at her and she knew that he was waiting for her to leave the book. She looked at him with the corner of her eye.

He had changed his clothes with some sportswear grey pants she had never seen him wearing before and a t-shirt with the word _Slytherin_ on it.

She frowned at his sight and she closed the book, leaving it on the nightstand. She made herself comfortable on the bed waiting for him to walk inside.

''Pansy left.'' he said and his legs drove him to her.

''I hope she feels better.'' she said and he nodded, pushing away the extra blanket and sitting at the end of the bed as well.

''She does.'' he said and looked at her.

She wasn't crying as he was being afraid of but her eyes were sad if not hurt. He looked at her for some more time admiring her fierce eyes.

''What happened to your hand?'' he asked her after some time when his eyes fell from hers.

He moved closer and she put her legs aside for him to be closer to her. She looked at him and she sighed, feeling her skin stretching.

''I burned it when Pansy came. I had made some tea and..'' she said and watched him taking his wand out.

''May I?'' he asked and she nodded, taking her hand to his and healed it.

He stared at her delicate hand into his and felt his heart heavy. Mr Parkinson's words were echoing in his head the whole evening.

Even if he colded himself with his shower, he found it rather difficult to make the thoughts gone from his head.

His eyes stuck on the way her hand was fitting into his. How was it even possible for a small hand like hers to be perfectly matched into his.

He felt her thumb caressing his fingers and he frowned, making her stop. No, that wasn't what he wanted.

He was just shocked to see that he was feeling small electricity, running up and down his body, making him even more aware of his feelings.

''Am I wrong not wanted to tell you?'' he asked her still looking at their hands being together.

''Well, it is something about me.'' she said and she took her hand back leaving him feeling alone.

''Granger can you understand that you are not alone in that story?'' he asked her with a small voice making her feel a little guilt.

''I know I am not.'' she said, her eyes falling to his lips and then went up to his eyes again. ''I just believe that I have to know. You heard what Pansy said.''

''Can you trust me with this and chose not to know?'' he asked her after a while, but he watched her shaking her head no.

''I can not..'' he said and he sighed, taking his eyes away from hers.

''I do not wish to see something bad happening to you that I could have prevented it.'' he said with a small voice, closing his eyes, not wanting to believe what he said.

''Is that what he said?'' she asked after a while, watching their hands together.

''Is what I said.'' he said, raising his gaze to her, eyes full of pain and defeat warning her not to speak another word.

She nodded and looked at her healed hand. She was not in pain anymore and she had that sweet feeling of relief - even if she wasn't sure why was that.

She looked at him, his eyes now were stuck outside and she wondered if he told him something that he was afraid to share.

''Did you have a pleasant lunch with your mother?'' she asked him out of the blue and he frowned.

He had forgotten about it to be honest – and he had indeed a lot to tell her about that eye-opening lunch break.

The noise of his eagle owl though made him raised his head and grabbed the letter that was detached to his leg.

When he opened the parchment, his eyes widen and he stood up faster than the wind. ''Get dressed. Now.'' he said and he ran to his room to do the same.

* * *

''Thank you. Madam Levitt.'' Kingsley said to the woman who healed his bleeding nose and his now bruised ribs.

The woman gave him a small bottle and a magic heating towel, and instructed him to use it twice the day.

She took her big enchanted leather bag and she headed back to the hospital wing that the Ministry now own.

Draco waited it for her to leave the room, wishing her good night. He closed the door to his office and let down his guard giving Kingsley a furious gaze.

''How did this happen?'' Draco asked him not leaving place for something else.

''I might have followed Weasley's story.'' he said to Draco and he raised both brows in surprise.

''He was right? About Oz's?'' Hermione said with surprise, but she was not ready to fill her heart with hopes.

''Yes and no I am afraid.'' Kingsley said, sitting in his leather chair.

His eyes landed to the firewhiskey at the stand table. As if Draco noticed it, he walked towards it and pour them two glasses.

He gave him one, and Kingsley nodded his head appreciate the gesture. Even if the nurse said no alcohol he needed a drink.

''I went there this night, thinking what if he had been tricked.'' Kingsley said and watched Draco's features harden.

''What if?'' Draco echoed his words and raised a brow. ''He gave a trusted information to a person he hardly knew.'' he lightly yelled looking at the Minister.

He was in the stage of losing his temper, but chose not to, thinking that Hermione was there with him that moment.

''I did not say otherwise Malfoy, but he is a member of the Golden Trio. Risking his reputation straight from the Minister's office is not something that I could fix.'' Kingsley said calmly but he felt Draco rage.

''Are you saying that his crime will not put under the law of Wizengamot, because he helped greater than any other in the war?'' Draco asked ready to explode.

''He is saying that he is trying to find a way to minimize his penalty.'' Hermione said and Draco turned to look at her.

He had forgotten she was there for some seconds, but her strong voice reminded him who she was and what she was capable of doing.

She stood up and she found her way next to Draco and opposite to Kingsley. She looked at him disbelieving.

''Even if that was true Kingsley, months had passed since the incident – I hardly think there would be even a spectrum of potion in his blood.''

''Are we honestly discussing about Weasley being spelled to talk?'' he asked them, leaving furiously the glass on the table and putting his hand to his sides.

Hermione turned her head and watched his featured turning from anger to troubled to panicked and back to anger.

''There are some researches from the Muggle World that Beblian Berch used to produce a serum - ''

''I know the Berch serum Granger, I fund his research.'' he cut her from speaking and he looked defeated.

''Could you - ''

''Yes Granger, I will owl him.'' he said gently taking his glass and sitting in the armchair.

He opened a button of his shirt and he looked at the night sky from the office window. That was not what he had in mind when he received the letter from Kingsley.

If Weasley had been under a potion that night, they had nothing in their hands to use to bring Nehone out of his cage.

He felt lost. He felt that he had fallen to step one again. He had made a plan on his mind the moment they arrested Weasley.

But now, everything was gone. If Weasley had been spelled, it would mean that he didn't have Nehone's favour - and Draco needed him to have it.

He put his hand on his forehead, massaging it, and trying to think fast, how could he used that in his advantage.

He cursed Weasley in his thoughts and he jaw tightened. He felt a small push on his feet, and watched Granger's shoe pushing his to make him see her.

He raised his head and she looked at him with a way he had never seen before. At once he felt like that not meant the end.

''Even if the serum works on him, and even if he was being spelled at that moment, his trial will take place. He still had spoken to a third party about a Ministry work, not mention his illegal Vow.''

Draco looked at Kingsley the moment he stopped talking. ''I do not wish to put him on trail Kingsley.'' Draco said making Hermione frowned.

''I was thinking..'' he said and his words stopped there looking at Hermione's face.

''You wanted to keep him here in case Nehone tries to reach him out.'' Kingsley finished his words and Hermione's mouth opened wide.

''I was thinking that if Nehone reached him out once, he would do it again. Perhaps he would see him as an ally.'' he said, taking his eyes away from Hermione.

He was counting on his presence in the Ministry – he knew that Weasley could make an easy target in the eyes of Nehone.

He helped him once he would help him again. Weasley made it clear that he needed money and Nehone had it. It was the perfect plan.

But now if that fool had been spelled as Kingsley started to suspect, he ruined their perfect opportunity.

''You wanted to use him.'' Hermione said to him, her eyes ready to start a fire.

Draco stood up, but Hermione took a step backwards. She looked at him, her eyes full of hate. Fuck. That was not supposed to happen like that.

''You wanted to use him and risk his life so you put your hands around Nehone's neck!'' she slightly yelled looking at him hurt.

''What if I did!?'' Draco lost his temper and looked at her as hurt as her own gaze if not more.

Hermione frowned for one second before she realized what he just said. She looked at him up and down, taking another step back.

''What if I did?'' he repeated again, this time louder. ''He is hardly innocent in this one! He had put not one, but three people who are close to him in danger!''

''That doesn't mean that you can treat him like an animal ready for slaughter!'' she said looking at him with fierce eyes.

''I wanted his help to arrange a meeting with him in person, I would make a team and I would take him off guard, capturing him!'' he confessed his plan to them and he looked at his feet.

He grabbed his glass and he drunk it all at once. He looked at her, like he just lost his world and he sat back in the chair.

''I would not consider risking his life for taking what I want, even if I want it so badly. I am a human like that.'' Draco finished his speech and looked away from them.

He had the urge of running away, but it was small against the urge of staying next to her and face whatever words she was about to say.

Because even if she would wish him death or not seeing him again, he knew that he would do anything in his power to keep her safe.

Not matter her anger, her sadness, her sorrow, her fear, it was the first time in his life that he did not care about the outcome of his actions.

Silence fell among them, and Hermione wiped a single tear on her cheek. She looked at him, still hurt, but she said nothing.

''The real reason I called you here today is not the young Weasley I am afraid.'' Kingsley said making Hermione look at him and not at Draco.

''As I said to you before, I followed his story, and I did find something.''

Kingsley stood up with a grin, and encouraged them to follow him. He opened the door to his office and walked outside.

Hermione waited for Draco to stand up, not knowing why, but he moved his head to Hermione making her walk in front of him.

It was after midnight, and the silenced hallways of the Ministry were making Hermione's hair rise. She felt weird being there after hours.

Even if she had done it before, she opened her step following Kingsley, who even if he was a wounded man, he was walking fast enough.

''He is the reason I am in this mess tonight.'' Kingsley said still walking in the dark hall.

She could almost feel like even the walls were enchanted to get rid of any unpleasant visitor. She turned her head to see if Draco was following them.

To her relief he nodded to her, like he felt her thoughts and wanted to make her feel safer. She looked in front of her again.

Kingsley opened the door of the golden elevator and they all walked inside. He pushed the Level 11 bottom and the elevator started to move.

''I found his father.'' Kingsley said out of the blue making Hermione lose her balance as the elevator turned left and then right.

''You did what now?'' Draco asked and he grabbed her by the arm not letting her fall.

''He broke your nose? He much be a hundred years old!'' Hermione said and she looked at him surprised.

Kingsley turned his head to her, and frowned, but said nothing. He knew what happened to this alley. He knew who captured.

The doors of the elevator's opened and in front of them. There was no light, like the last time, only a lamp outside of a door and a man waiting.

The hall made Hermione feel trapped again, as it was used to scare the one who's been captured.

Hermione walked behind Kingsley again, and every now and then she would turn her head to see Draco right behind her.

As they were reaching the only other person in this hallway, Hermione noticed that she knew who it was.

Outside of the door there was standing still Draco's partner Steele, with a flask on his hand and a _Ministry Times_ on the other.

As he watched them walking closer to him, he drank his liquor at once and looked at the disapproving look on Kingsley's face with a grin.

''You have a problem.'' he said before Kingsley spoke.

''If you are referring to your alcoholism - ''

''I am referring to the man who is recovering from polyjuice potion in the hearing room.''

''What?'' Kingsley shouted and ran to open the door of the interrogation room.

The person he saw had nothing to do with the person he was drinking in the bar, and the person he was fighting in that alley.

He was young. Around his early thirties and he had blond hair, with green eyes and a rather characteristic nose.

Kingsley walked towards him pushing down the only other chair in the room. He grabbed him by his collar, pushing him upwards to his own height.

''Who the fuck are you?'' Kingsley shouted, but the man's irises were not even moving.

''Don't bother, he is in nirvana.'' Steele told him, walking towards him.

He put his hands on top of Kingsley's and he pushed them away. The motionless body of the man fell awkwardly back to the chair.

Steele fixed his body properly in the chair and checked the magical handcuffs, as they were being attached to the wall behind him with two long chains, and glued to the desk.

''Is that some kind of a joke?'' Draco asked to Steele and he shook his head.

The man was sitting with his head straight, looking blankly. His hands were in front of him, turned into tight fists.

Draco noticed that the man had freshly cut hair, and the clothes he was wearing were new. Sewed in perfection. It reminded him his own clothes.

Perhaps Nehone knew that person long before Hermione locked him in Azkaban. Perhaps he is still socializing with some people.

Kingsley's fist on the door made Draco's thoughts break. He looked furious - could you really blame him?

''He is playing with us.'' Hermione finally spoke and looked at the men in the room. ''He knows we have Ron. Did anyone check with him?'' she said and she looked at Draco.

He frowned with the way she thought. He waved to Steele and they left running towards the room they had him in Level 11.

Hermione's eyes followed him until he disappeared from her sight. She took her wand off as she was feeling safer holding it.

She walked towards the unknown man, and she put her hand on his cheek. He didn't even flinched. He was feverish. That was not a good sight if he was in a nirvana.

She looked at Kingsley and he knew that he had to find Madam Levitt to check with him. He left, leaving her alone with the man in the chair.

She looked at him for a while longer, trying to memorize his face. ''Can you hear me?'' she asked, but the man was still looking blankly.

Suddenly his head fell. It moved fast couple of times on the left. Hermione felt the atmosphere in the room changing.

She grabbed her wand, pointing it at the man in front of her. He slowly raised his head, having a rather wide smile on his face.

His eyes were looking at her wicked. She felt a sudden shiver crossing her whole body, going upwards to her head and all the way down to her toes.

He was watching at her, but Hermione knew he was not looking at her. He had that crazy eye, like he was ready to tear her flesh with his teeth.

He was a vessel. Someone had taken over his mind and Hermione was there when the mind had been lost forever.

She was feeling her heart beating fast, but for some reason she was not scared. She pointed her wand at him and then his irises looked at the door, closing it loudly.

He looked back at her. Hermione noticed that there was blood coming from his ears and nose. She wanted to help the person that he was using.

''Hermione..'' he spoke and she felt the hair behind her neck rising. She had heard that voice before.

''I am here, what do you want.'' she said, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

A distinctive laughter made her take a step back. Her eyes fell at his handcuffs thinking if that were strong enough to hold whatever power than man possessed.

''There is no place you can hide Hermione. No safe..'' his head turned to the side again and when he looked at her again she saw the innocent man who was using. ''.. please..'' his head turned to the side again.

He let out a clamour, like he was some kind of a wounded animal ready to be eaten by lions. ''No safe place for you to rest.'' he said at last and the enchanted lamp on top of their heads exploded.

Hermione fell to the floor and the man's face followed her. She looked at him, blood running down his neck from his ears and into his mouth from his nose.

''I will haunt you down, Hermione.'' he said, spitting some blood on the desk.

''I will make you feel what every other felt.'' he said and he smiled wider.

Hermione pushed herself on a corner of the room, but his eyes followed her. ''I will make you my own, Hermione.''

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and covered her head. She was holding her wand in one hand, but she couldn't kill an innocent man.

The man's head started to fall hard on the desk multiple times, making a sound and Hermione yelled out loud. She covered her ears as well, not wanting to hear whatever Nehone was doing to this man.

Draco busted inside that room wand in hand. He saw the man hitting himself on the desk, but his mind was at Hermione.

He ran towards her, kneeling down. He shook her, and she moved her hand fast enough to slap him in the cheek.

She opened her eyes and she saw Draco – she grabbed his shirt and she pulled him closer to her, feeling the need to feel safe again.

Steele was the second one who ran into that room, and he tried to stop the man from killing himself, but the last hit was its last. He was dead.

Draco watched as the blood from his opened head was running down to the floor and pushed Hermione's face to his chest.

He heard her breathing hard and he put a hand under her knees and another on her back. ''Do not open your eyes.'' he said to her, and it was the first time she listened.

* * *

Steele had offered Hermione a glass of wine. She looked at him questioning his thinking, but she took it after some seconds of staring at it.

She pulled higher her blanket, to cover her stomach and she felt Draco's weight at the end of the sofa, next to her feet.

She looked at him, and he looked at her. The moment he heard her screaming he ran so fast, but he thought he made ages to reach her.

The image of her, curled on the floor had stuck in his mind next to her shocked face. He hated himself for thinking that she would be safe until he came back.

The ends of her lips turned slightly up looking at him. He was feeling worse now that she was next to him, and he had to look at this sad and scared eyes.

His job was to protect her, not to leave her alone, for someone to make her fear for her life. He had to protect her more.

He extended his hand and gave her knee a little pressure, making sure she knew he was there for her no matter what.

There was silence among them. Kingsley was sitting at the end of the other side of the sofa and Steele was standing in front of the window.

It was about to dawn and none of the people in the room was, feeling tired. They were in Malfoy's loft, for at least two hours, staring at their feet or their drinks.

They were trying to understand what kind of a mess they were into. Especially Draco – who thought he had the upper hand for a second.

''Well, if it is okay with the three of you, I'll be heading off.'' Steele said turning around to face them. ''There is a certain brunette waiting for me.'' he informed them and he took his leather jacket in hands.

''We are going to stay here until - ''

''Until when Malfoy? I do not know what messed up case you have taken over, but I am not going to play hide and seek.'' he slightly yelled making Hermione jumped a little. ''A man vanished tonight Draco - ''

''Vanished?'' Hermione asked looking at Draco.

''Ron is gone.''

''Gone?'' she asked, shocked looking at the three men.

''Under Ministry's care.'' Steele said looking at Kingsley.

''Do you have something to say Mr Steele?'' Kingsley stood up looking at him dangerously.

''I want to know how a man who consumed a polyjuice potion, managed to pass Ministry's security like it was a mall.'' he said narrowing his eyes.

Draco and Kingsley looked at him frowned, but Hermione knew what he was taking about. She cleared her throat, making them look at her.

''He is using Dark Magic.'' Hermione spoke and the tensioned reached higher levels.

''That was more than Dark Magic Granger.'' Draco said, taking his hand off her knee.

''That you are wrong. Dark Magic is not only Horcruxes – there are much more than coming back from the dead.'' Steele said taking another sip from his drink.

''There are prospects that no wizard had ever seen.'' Kingsley added, looking at the young couple.

''Can we stick to the things that we know for now, please.'' Draco said coldly, standing up from the sofa to refill his glass.

He was feeling his head heavy, a headache on the way to make its appearance and make him moodier than he already was.

''I want to know what you had put yourself into Malfoy.'' Steele grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him.

Draco looked at him dangerously. He narrowed his eyes and took his arm back. A weird feeling caught up with him.

He was right. They had already driven him into this story a long time ago. It was only reasonable for him to wonder. He looked at the man he spent most of his time in the past three years.

He owned to tell him something – something small if not the whole story. He did watch out for Hermione when she was in the hospital.

And he did allow him to take care of her as he and Kingsley were taking the lifeless body of the man to the Ministry's hospital wing.

With the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione not looking at him, but her glass. He thought that she didn't want to hear the same story again.

Then he saw Kingsley. He raised his brow, thinking about it for a second, and then shook his head. He couldn't make that decision now.

His mind had the consequences of his actions. He was feeling wounded – he let something horrible happened under his own roof.

''There was this man some years ago..'' Draco said after some time of thinking about it, ''..Damien Nehone who - ''

''The Gullible Demon? You put your ass into that case?'' Steele looked at him furious.

''How do you know - ''

''No, no, no.'' Steele said, pointing his index finger to Hermione. ''You did it.'' he said and he smirked. ''You were the one who put him in, were you.''

''I only - ''

''There are stories about him in Azkaban you know.'' he said drinking from his liquor. ''Horrible ones.'' he said and he looked at Kingsley.

''Can we stop talking about who he is or what he had done and focus on the events tonight?''

''I agree, lets all sit around and talk about how a psycho bastard had managed to fool your highly security and entered a Ministry Level!'' Steele said throwing his hand in the air.

''I did not say it was not my fault!'' Kingsley yelled and Steele looked at him in cold blood. ''I know what i have done.''

''What happened Kingsley? This night?'' Hermione asked him and he finished his drink at once.

He looked at her, in her eyes, he could see a hint of disappointment. He even felt like one. How could he not see this coming?

He sighed and he looked at the empty glass in his hands. In his mind, he was playing like a tape the events that led them here.

''I was reading Weasley's hearing again, and I thought that it'd worth seeing what is the fuzz about.'' he said after some time, ''So I paid them a visit. After a couple of whiskeys a man walks in, an old one, and sits next to me. He introduced himself like Stohard. After he left I followed him and the rest is history.''

''An old man was punching you like he was a teenager and you saw nothing wrong in that picture?'' Steele asked with a raised brow.

''Nehone has a Heather's Stone, I thought he was experimented on his own father.''

''You do not even know if his father is alive!''

''He is very much alive, mind you. Weasley had seen him.'' Draco informed him and he stole a glance from Hermione. ''He gave information about the Heather's Stones.''

''That is the reason you held him?'' he asked in amusement and then he snorted. ''You are dumber than he is, Malfoy.''

''Excuse me?'' Draco said ready to lose whatever patience he had left.

''You just assumed that Weasley had been spelled, because you were afraid of the headlines.'' Steele said to Kingsley, and he saw his eyes looking at him with anger.

''What if I did? I am trying to stop a downfall.''

''Yes, yours.'' Steele said with a curious face.

''Can we please stick to the events of this night gentlemen? I think we are missing something.'' Hermione asked, trying to make them stop fighting.

She looked at the old Auror, but he didn't even bother to look at her. She watched him taking a big breath and sitting in the armchair.

''I felt my ring burning an hour before midnight. I found Kingsley, who told me to take care of him as he was owling you. But the moment Kingsley left, the white hair of the man turned to blond, and his body changed.''

''What happened to Ron Weasley?'' Kingsley asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question.

''I believe he only wanted Weasley, Granger was just the cherry on top.''

Hermione looked at Steele. That was something that she thought herself as well, if she wanted to be honest with herself, but that was the part she didn't feel connected.

''I believe that Ron knows something about the stone that Nehone doesn't. I think we have to keep an eye on Mr Pharris as well.'' she confessed to them and Draco looked at her pushing his lips together.

''And Charlie Weasley.'' Draco said, looking at Kingsley, and Hermione looking at him with surprise.

The people in the room looked at each other. Steele was the first one who managed to break the eye contact and stood up to refill his glass.

He put twice the potion this time, and watched the old shinning colour of the firewhiskey with interest. Draco extended his hand and reached Kingsley's glass to do the same.

Hermione watched them, trying to put her own mind in order. Things had changed so much this night, that made her mind wonder.

She watched at her own glass of wine. What is it with alcohol that everyone is so fascinating about? She could never say.

She raised it a bit, taking a small breath as the smells of the liquor reached her nose. That was pleasant after all.

She could remember her father, as a little girl, being rather charmed with the making of the wine, sitting on their porch, in the summer time and tasting wines.

She took a big breath - different aromas popped out of the glass. She smelled dark cherries, spice and was that vanilla? She loved the smell of vanilla.

The perfect red colour, made her eyes look away for a second, as her mind brought back the image of the bleeding man.

Her eyes fell into the liquor again. That was silly. She was not supposed to feel like that. She did nothing wrong.

She watched as the men talked to each other, having an argument about the way they should handle the situation they put themselves into.

She turned her attention to the glass again. She raised it and she took her first sip. It felt strange in her throat. She felt her mouth dry at once.

How did her father call that? Tannins? Yes tannins. She took another sip, feeling the taste of the cherries on her tongue.

Her eyes connected to Draco's. He had asked something, but her mind was somewhere else. She raised her brows.

''Are you listening?'' he asked and she shook her head.

Steele threw his hand in the air, laughing at her statement. She narrowed her eyes at him, mimicking Draco's gaze. Even if she wanted to hate him, he was growing on her.

She noticed that his mind was working really well with lots of information, even if he was a drinker - plus he was a Muggle.

Secretly she was proud for his sharp tongue that reminded her of Draco's at some point. She thought that they made a great team.

''In three days Ron Weasley has to attend his trial. We can not introduce an empty seat as him.'' Kingsley said looking everyone.

''Why not? The mental capacity is the same.'' Draco said, taking a sip from his firewhiskey.

''Malfoy.'' Hermione warned him and he raised his one shoulder.

''We have to re-arrange this trail.''

''We have to find him.'' Hermione said and she looked every man in the room.

Steele put a hand on Draco's shoulder. ''Don't get me wrong, but that girl of yours is mental.''

''She is not my girl!'' Draco protested, taking his hand off him and throwing it aside.

''Are you honestly thinking that he is out there waiting for us to find him?'' Steele asked her in pure amusement. ''He knows how to be unnoticeable Granger.'' he added, and he watched as her face turned to anger.

''I know how he is behaving. I have faced him before haven't I.'' she watched his face falling. ''We can not leave Ron to his mercy.'' Hermione said looking at Draco.

''You will be at his mercy if he finds you. Forget it.'' he said with a cold voice, leaving no room to change his mind.

Silence fell among them once again but this time it was more comforting. Draco's eyes looked at her for some seconds, until she looked at her glass.

Kingsley stood up, taking off the jacket of the suit he was still wearing, throwing it on the sofa and walking in the kitchen.

Even if he was not going to admit it loudly, those slacks were rather comfortable after all. Perhaps Muggles were on to something with them.

He found yesterday's pie and he took a piece. He had a gift, feeling himself at home. ''Steele, I want you to go back in the Ministry. Take Peter Castter and gather as much as evidence from Weasley's room.'' he said taking his first bite.

''I will owl, Mr Pharris and Charlie Weasley to come to the Ministry in an hour and I will send Aurors to Hogwarts, to make sure McGonagall is well.'' he said after he finished his pie.

Hermione felt quilt at once. She had forgotten about her beloved professor. Now she had a lot more to worry about.

Kingsley raised his brows to Steele and he apparated at once he took another piece of that pie, and he walked towards Draco.

He asked for a quill and some parchment, and he leaned over the glass table writing two letters.

''Bodu!'' Draco shouted and his eagle owl flew in at once. ''Fly like the wind.'' he said and his owl left.

Draco's eyes fell to Hermione. She had put her legs on her side, she was looking tired, but at least she was not pale anymore. Her eyes had been lost in the sun rise outside of his wall window.

She was looking like she was thinking something – something that she hadn't thought for a while. Her eyes blinked once and looked at him.

''Are you alright?'' he asked her out of the blue and she nodded.

''I think I might go back to the Ministry myself.'' Kingsley said looking at her tired face. ''You should rest.'' he said, walking to her side and slightly squeezing her shoulder.

She nodded appreciating his worry, and watched him walking back to the sofa to take his jacket. A sudden pop lightened up the room, and everyone grabbed their wands.

Steele looked at them amused, but everyone could see that he had a rather crazy gaze. ''Weasley is back.'' he said, raising his hands in the air.

Hermione stood up at once, wand still in hand and she walked towards Draco, ready to apparate, but his eyes told her otherwise.

''Steele, please stay with her.''

''No! I am coming with you.'' she protested and she grabbed her grey cardigan to put on.

''This might be one of his tricks again. You will stay here.''

* * *

Draco was feeling his head ready to explode. The moment he saw Weasley on his room, eating made his mind go back to a dark place.

That was not what he saw last night - the room had looked like a mess, the bed was upside down, and his clothes were on the floor.

''Where were you Weasley?'' Draco asked one last time.

He watched at the man, covering his face with his hand, feeling his own patience fading away.

''For the last time Malfoy, I was here, I was sleeping until your partner came to see me.'' he said feeling angrier than before.

He could not blame him. He was angry too, but not with Weasley, with himself. ''What the bloody hell Malfoy?''

Weasley shouted after Draco had pinched him on the forearm to see if he was indeed in front of him.

Kingsley put a hand on Draco's shoulder, pushing him away from the member of the Golden Trio. He looked at him with widened eyes.

He opened the door of the room that Ron was using it as a home the past day, and pushed Draco out. He looked at him carefully.

''He is playing with us Malfoy. Perhaps you fall into a hallucination.'' Kingsley gingerly said to him, knowing what he's been through.

''Perhaps?'' Draco said, feeling cold sweater running down his spine.

His eyes were moving left and right, fast enough, trying to proses what it's been going on this night. He felt his breathing harden for a second.

Kingsley put his hand to his face and shook him, trying to get his attention. ''Draco, son, you are good?'' he asked and he nodded after a while.

That shouldn't happen again. Not to him, not with this way, not now. He was feeling like he was being trapped into a familiar loophole.

''I thought the rose was crazy, but this..'' he said looking at the Minister.

''Draco, we can not risk to make another mistake here. Think of Hermione.''

''You think I don't?'' he slightly yelled, but managed to control it.

He looked at the two Aurors outside of Ron's room and he walked aside, nodding Kingsley to follow him.

''My mother has a painting in her museum, from a certain Eartha Nehone.'' he said whispering to Kingsley and looking him frown.

''As it the artist, Eartha?''

''My mother said we have lots of her earliest work in the Manor. Apparently she and my mother's tastes were the same regarding the arts.''

''Is she still alive?''

''Nobody knows, not even my mother.''

''I will talk to her in a while. Contact Mr Berch. Tell him what we need him for. I will handle the rest.'' Kingsley said, nodding and leaving the hallway they were.

* * *

Draco apparated to his house. He didn't see Steele in the kitchen. The living room that they were using hours ago had been cleaned up and the glasses were washed.

There was a fresh smell in the air, something that put his guards down. He looked around him, the morning's light filling in the room.

He took his jacket off. He walked towards his room like he was on auto pilot. He heard her door open and Hermione call his name.

His feet stopped, he turned his head slightly towards her. ''Your Weasley is fine.'' he informed her, but she cared about him at the moment.

She asked him something, something that he was sure he had to answer, but he was looking his bedroom's door, like it was his salvation.

He continued his walking to his room. He opened the door and he closed it gently. Hermione walked behind him and knocked.

He walked inside his bedroom, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He took his shoes off, and then his belt.

His slacks fell easiest somehow and he took his boxers off, as he walked towards his bathroom. He opened the tub and he stepped in.

He let the hot water run down his body, feeling his muscles relax. He felt his knees betraying him and he sat in the bathtub.

He covered his face with his hands feeling the hot water falling on his head. He was kept hearing the knocking on his door.

It didn't take him a while to start crying. He hated it. He hated it that he was a grown man feeling like this.

He was not scared, he was not powerless, he was mad. Mad that he let her alone in the room, mad that she had to be through this alone.

But the worse thing at this moment, was the game that he started and he was one of the players. That mind game was making him remember things he needed to forget.

His old days as a Death Eater flood his mind and his heart was starting to beat faster. He shouldn't let that happen.

He shouldn't let that affect him so much. He needed a distraction. He needed to do something or else his mind would bring up worst than that.

* * *

He walked outside of his room, his head still wet from the water and his body dressed with black sportswear and a matching t-shirt.

He walked towards the stand and put himself a glass of firewhiskey and sat at his piano. He had seen her on the sofa, but he said nothing.

He took a sip, and he put his hand on top of the piano. His nails were scratching the skin of his palms for some time.

He had learned with the hard way that when he was feeling a sort of physical pain, he was not being trapped into a hallucination.

He took another sip, and he let the glass on top of the piano, and with the same hand touched the keys trying to feel something real.

There was silence between them. He knew that Hermione would give him the time he needed to proses.

''I..'' he said, but he didn't know what to say after that.

He kept scratching his palm, realizing that he was indeed awake and there is no one on his mind, playing games.

''I am not a big fan of mind games.'' he said, turning his head a bit to her side, but not looking at her.

''No one is Draco.'' she said softly, not knowing if that was what he needed to hear.

''I used to admire the power that the dark magic was so ruthlessly provided, as long as I was staring from afar, but..'' he said stopping scratching his palm.

''But?'' Hermione asked, never taking her eyes from him.

''But then I had to be part of it and it quelled my skin, my mind, my soul.'' he said to her, not knowing why she needed to know that for him.

''You were young Draco, you didn't know.'' she said, looking her legs for a second, but then her eyes gone back to him.

''I was young, but I did know.'' he whispered in a small voice, making Hermione's heart break.

''It is in the past, it hardly matters right now. You are a different person.'' she said not daring to remember that dark time.

''Am I?'' he asked, grabbing his glass, not wanting to see her eyes. ''I have a proof of the person that I used to be in my forearm. A constant reminder of what my cowardice is willing to achieve.''

''It is only a scar, and that's what it was from the beginning.'' she said trying to calm his breakdown.

''It is not a scar Granger. There is nothing heroic in it.'' he said tightening his jaw.

''Every scar is, Draco. Every wound, every bruise. It is a constant reminder of what you've been through and how that helped you become the person you are today.'' she said but she heard a sarcastic snort.

She stood up and she walked towards him. He felt her presence, but he didn't raise his head to look at her.

She watched his stooped head, and she touched the sleeve of her left arm and pushing it upwards, revealing her faded now scar she got from Bellatrix.

''Can this define me?'' she asked him, and his eyes first saw hers and then fell to her forearm. He took his eyes away at once.

''Don't show this to me.'' he said seriously, his jaw clenching and his voice sharp.

''Answer me.'' she demanded not taking her arm away from his face. ''Can this define me?''

He turned his head to her, looking her in the eyes. There were shinning in the dark, as did his. He pushed his lips, not wanting to let his guards down as he did in the bathroom.

His eyes fell to her scar, for only a second. The faded from time letters forming a word he had used too many times before.

''Never.'' he said, looking at her with his eyes watery.

She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and she reached to take his hand. He protested at first, but he let her do it.

She gently raised his own sleeve, revealing the dark mark he had been scarred with and looking at it. It was not as faded as her own, but it was bigger.

The black ink under his skin, had lost its brighten. At some edges the colour had even slightly gone, leaving a shadow.

''I used to see you like one of them, as you used to see me as one of the others.'' she said now, looking him in the eyes. ''But I don't anymore.'' she said her thumb running all around the mark, sending him small portions of care to all of his body.

''You define your worth Draco.'' she said and she buried her hand in his.

She threaded their fingers and she stood still, waiting for him to calm down. She said to herself that she would give him as much time as he wanted.

She had seen the tear running down his cheek the moment she first touched him, but she didn't dare to wipe it out. He is a Malfoy, he got a pride.

He extended his other hand, resting it on her side and after a while pulling her towards him. He didn't dare to see her, but he put his forehead on her torso.

He didn't speak, as didn't she. Their hands were not longer together, and Hermione rested hers on his shoulders.

She could feel his breathing, relaxing after some time and she smiled to herself at her ability to calm him down.

''Thank you.'' he told her after a while, still not daring to raise his head.

She didn't answer. She only caressed his neck for a second with his fingers, burying them in his hair every now and then, hoping she would never see him like that again.


	16. Chapter Fifteen Orders

_a/n_ Hello! I hope there are still people willing to read that story lol. I have to update in ages, but I am going to be honest with you.. Writing was always something that was making me relax and taming my wild uneasy mind, but life was really hard for me the past months.

I had a car accident with my mum, and I lost her. And now, I have this emptiness in my heart, this hole that keeps burning and burning and burning, making me aware of my feelings. She was the one that was always telling me to move forward, and to me, personally, that is not happening right now. I feel like I am lost. Like I am stuck on a place where my feelings are no longer matter.

Because I can not cry anymore. I can not express my pain. I feel like there is something missing, but I feel it in me, but I can not find it.

I don't know if it makes sense to you - it doesn't make sense to me either.

Whenever I was putting my fingertips on a keyboard, my mind starting to write about emotions and pain and blood and fear. I couldn't write. Yesterday I saw her in my sleep. She was smiling and she was holding me tight. Today I wrote this.

I hope you like this chapter, and I hope this story finds you in a place of peace, love, happiness, health.

Whoever you are, wherever you are, know that you have my love, Γ.

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Fifteen

 _Orders_

Kingsley had used to work late at nights, reading some of the numerous reports that were on his desk every day.

He used to have one glass of his favorite whiskey and relax himself, thinking about which training program should he chose for the Auror Department or other stuff that seemed rather silly this moment.

But this night, this Thursday night, it was different. Not because he didn't have to read the harmless reports, but because he had to ask for a favor.

A favor that it will cost him too much at the end. He knew for sure that he was going to lose to this favor.

But right now, this moment when he was sitting in his office, with the glass of Muggle's whiskey he so much appreciated, was not the time to worry about this.

He had too many things on his mind – he didn't have time for thinking what will happen to him when that case is closed.

Because, even if he was not saying it, or even if his mind was always wondering around ways to get everyone out of this messed up situation, he was tired.

He was feeling his years as a Minister reaching their own end and even if he was not supposed to feel relief, he was.

He took a good sip from his whiskey and looked at the man in front of him - he was upset and mad.

Deep down he knew what was about to happen, but he kept telling himself that it was for the greater good.

A good that fell upon him now. He laughed in his mind. Why he was feeling like there was no greater good in the story?

He was hoping that Warlock would understand the seriousness situation they were in, and chose to be by his side.

But seeing him now, he knew that he would not let that go easily. He remembered the letter Berch sent him. He cursed him under his tongue.

Why couldn't he come the day they arranged their meeting? He wouldn't have to ask for Warlock's help if Berch came tomorrow with the serum.

Fuck. How desperate was he? He knew what kind of a man Berch was - Malfoy had warned him. How did he say it?

An introvert man with high iq and a serious social issue - yes, give him more alone time with Warlock and he could show him how much of a social issue he could get.

He couldn't even imagine the way the headlines would have used his name – The Minister who convicted a war hero? The Minister who help cover up witches's murders?

He sighed, still looking at Warlock changing colors in front of him. Everything would be must easier if Berch came.

That if the youngest Weasley boy did get spelled. He was praying to Merlin that this idiot was that drunk, that he didn't notice Theophile spelling him.

He put his finger on the bridge of his nose, slightly pressuring it. He was waiting for Warlock's explosion in about some seconds.

He knew what kind of request, he spoke to the old wizard, but this was taking forever. If he wanted to say no or yes, he should have made his mind by now.

He wanted to laugh with that thought - nowadays it seemed that nothing goes as planned, he thought and his brows frowned.

The laughter of the man sitting in front of him made his thoughts break. He could see his veins in his forehead popping out. Yes, he was definitely mad.

Warlock took his hat off, and threw it in Kingsley's desk with dare. His eyes rested on him like he was some kind of meat ready to be eaten.

He looked at him with a way his father used to – a way that hid a need of understanding. Kingsley knew that his request was something difficult.

But risking an exposé like this to the whole Wizarding World was not an option - they were dealing with something that too many people tried to hide the past years.

''Kingsley, friend is what I consider you be, but your request is no my power!'' Warlock said at last looking at him, questioning his choice.

''I did not bring you here to tell me if you consider me a friend of yours or not.'' he calmly said to him.

''I cannot order a private hearing Kingsley. The papers of his hearing have been done. With the first morning lights his trail will happen!'' Warlock looked at him in the eyes, ready to lose his patience.

''I know it seems impossible - ''

''Seems? Kingsley, a hearing you have ordered with one of the members of the Golden Trio is about to take place!''

He hit his palm once to the wooden surface of the desk and stood up. He turned his back to Kingsley and looked outside of the great window the room had.

''Do you have any idea of what you just started?'' he asked with a calm voice this time.

Kingsley didn't even have to speak. He knew what that hearing meant. It would start a chain reaction and the truth might go out.

But right now, he was not worried about it - in his mind, he only had the way of getting Ron Weasley out of it.

''You are lucky there are no reporters out there, knocking your door and demanding a word.''

''Let them come. I would love to have my opinion in a page turner about your upcoming plans with the Ministry.'' Kingsley said with a calm voice.

''Are you threatening me? How dare you use my name against our common beliefs?'' he said, turning around and having a rather dangerous look on his face.

''Common? Are they really that common Warlock?'' Kingsley asked narrowing his eyes.

''You are - ''

''I am what? If my name takes the fall, I do not care, I would know that I had done my work nicely – but can you say the same Warlock?'' he asked him, standing up, his voice lower than a whisper.

''Can you say that your name will continue to bring the justice that you now hold? Once the truth comes out, who will trial you, I wonder.''

Kingsley looked at his harden features, his tight jaw, ready to crack open and curse him to death - his hands ready to curl around his neck and cause it.

He was even madder than before. His eyes were shining under the night light of the room. He was looking at him like a crazy person.

Warlock started to walk towards the Minister, calmly. He stood in front of him, examining his face. He could feel his breath to his noise. Perhaps he had underestimated the Minister.

It was clear to him now, that Kingsley was indeed a threat to him. A threat that could cost him much – and he shouldn't let that happened.

Perhaps he needed to rush his planning and start making his moves faster than before. Damn him. Him and that Weasley boy who had to mess everything up.

''The night of this Friday – after hours, of course.'' he said after some seconds. ''I will wait for you in the Wizengamot.'' he added, and he put his hat from the desk.

He put it on, and before he turned around to leave, he extended his hand, placing it on top of his shoulder. Kingsley frowned, and felt him, pulling him forward.

Warlock lips were too close to his ear. ''If for once believed that I am going to forget it, you've been laughing yourself.'' he whispered.

He looked at Kingsley in the eyes, putting pressure to his shoulder, before he turned around to leave. He opened the door, but his feet stopped.

He turned his head slightly, seeing the enchanting painting that Kingsley had in his office. He would get that painting, as well as the office.

 _Just wait and see_ , he said to himself and he made a little snort. He walked out of the room, not closing the door behind him.

* * *

''Hello.'' the man talked to the woman behind the heavy wooden desk.

He left his bag next to his foot, and he looked at the document the woman in front of him was writing.

She rose her head and at once, he took the hat off his head and held in his hands. He took his eyes away from her, and she rose her brows.

''My name is Beblian Berch, my presence has been requested from the Minister.'' he said squeezing his hat tighter.

She didn't even flinched, and she pointed at the sofa, where two more men were sitting. Berch nodded and extended his hand to take his bag from the floor.

He turned around and he frowned when he met the eyes of the men on the other side of the room.

He took his bag to his arms, hugging it tight, having a feeling of running away, but he had already cancelled it once - he couldn't avoid it forever.

He cowardly walked towards the two men until one of them nodded to him and he swallowed hard, feeling his anxious levels rising.

He passed by them and he stood still outside of the Minsiter's room. He leaned back to the wall not leaving his bag from his arms.

''Who is he?'' Charlie Weasley asked and he looked at his old friend.

''How should I know? He looked like a Healer.'' Albert Pharris said, taking his eyes away from the strange man who had just entered the entrance room.

''Do you have any idea what kind of a meeting that would be?'' Charlie asked after some time of silence among them.

He turned his head to see the concerned face of the man next to him. He frowned and he looked at the woman who was still writing some with her black quill.

''Albert?'' Charlie whispered and at last his friend turned to look at him. ''Do you think that it has something to do with..'' he said full of fear in his eyes.

''Hold your voice Charlie. We do not know yet.'' he said using the same tone as did Charlie, but not looking at him in the eyes.

''What is up with you this evening?'' Charlie asked and Pharris turned to look at him dangerously.

''I have my own thoughts that need care.'' he snapped taking his eyes away from him.

Fuck - that was not something he wanted to do. With the corner of his eyes, he saw his friend raising his brows and then making himself comfortable on the sofa.

The truth was that he was feeling afraid. When he received his own private invitation from the office of the Minister, he knew that something had happened.

Perhaps Harry Potter talked to Kingsley and he told him something about his investigation? Or they found who did the stealing?

He could only guess at that point. But he was indeed feeling afraid - he didn't know the reason behind that meeting, and seeing Charlie waiting outside of his office was only made him feel worse.

Him here, meant that something worse than his fears happened - and his fears were that someone talked about his earlier research about the Heather Stone.

Because even if he wanted to tell the truth about his research to the Minister, he held some of the truth to himself.

A truth that he shared with Charlie Weasley - and now, seeing him in the same room with him, knowing that he has been summoned sent shivers down his spine.

He looked at the standing man. He wished he heard his name the moment he walked in. He had never seen him in his life, but his clothes told him he was a Muggle too.

He looked younger than him - surely he had finished Hogwarts for some time now, but he knew all the Muggles who had scientific gradient.

He knew that the bag he was holding was something precious to him - which means that he was the creator of whatever thing was inside of it.

Sure, their presence this evening was not a coincidence - there was something more to the story of the Heather's Stones.

''My brother is being held by the Ministry.'' Charlie said with a low voice. ''I do not know the reason.''

Pharris turned to see the face of the man he spent months and months together in the holy land of Spain. That could explain why they are both here.

This was worse than everything else. He tightened his jaw and he looked at the unexpressed face of Charlie.

''You do not know that Calluna is being missing?'' he asked in pure shock and the eyes of Charlie widen.

The door of the minister opened wide, and the big body of Kingsley walked outside of the room. His eyes scanned the faces of the men standing in front of him.

He looked like he was waiting something from them, but then again, nobody could be sure with that wizard.

His eyes rested to the full of concerned look on Charlie's face. If he was in his shoe, he would be afraid as well.

He turned around and the men followed him. Charlie was the first who entered and his eyes widen the moment he saw Hermione sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he walked towards her. He opened his mouth to speak to her, but his eyes fell to Draco.

His jaw tightened for a brief second and he felt Hermione's hand on his back. He turned around and she smiled to him.

''He is here to help.'' she informed him and he frowned.

What kind of help a Malfoy heir can be? There was something wrong in the picture he was witnessing and his heart started to beat fast.

''I want to thank you all for taking the time to be here this evening.'' Kingsley said closing the door behind him.

All eyes landed on him. He cleared his voice and he walked towards his desk, where a pile of papers waited for him.

Hermione sat again, seeing the trouble faces of the men that were around her. With the corner of her eyes, she saw Draco, who was leaning on the big window behind her.

She took a big breath, calming herself. She was feeling weird. She was not sure if they all had to meet under that circumstances.

''To the ones who do not know who Beblian Berch - '' Kingsley said extended his hand for him to shake.

Berch looked at it, and then him, squeezing tighter his bag, but not giving him his hand. Kingsley frowned, and both men looked at Draco, who shook his head no to the Minister.

''Right.'' Kingsley said and took back his hand, watching Berch face relaxing a bit. ''He is the maker of the Berch serum, something that we are going to use to Ronald Weasley tonight.''

''You are going to use a serum to my brother?'' Charlie lost his patience and looked furiously at the Minister, and then that strange man who walked towards Draco.

''Charlie you have to understand - ''

''First, you brought him here, not saying something to his family, locking him away with no communication what so ever, and now you called me here to give you my consent?''

''Berch and Pharris are here for another reason, to your concern you are here for the Heather's Stones.'' Draco calmly said and Charlie looked at him angrily.

''And why are you here for? Bragging?'' he asked him, narrowing his eyes.

''I am here, because your brother caused a mess that unfortunately I have to clear up.''

''Malfoy!'' Kingsley warned him and he looked elsewhere.

''I am afraid that we have some suspicions over your brother.'' Kingsley said and he handed him a piece of parchment with Harry's testimony.

Charlie's eyes started to read the document that was on his hands. He felt cold sweat running down his spine.

''What has he done?'' Charlie asked not daring to look anyone in the room.

''It is not the what, that we are concerned about, it is to who.'' Hermione calmly said and he looked at him with hurt.

''We believe that he had been spelled, to talk.'' she said, looking at Kingsley who encouraged her to speak their minds. ''That is the reason we called Mr Berch.'' she finished and she gave him a small smile.

''Hermione, this is Ron we are talking about, he would never - ''

''He did.'' Pharris said out of the blue and Charlie turned around to see him.

He was far from everybody in the room, and he his once pale face had turned to red. Someone could think that he was not breathing at that point.

''What did you say Mr Pharris?'' Kingsley asked, examining his eyes.

''I do not have time for mails - ''

''Mails?'' Draco asked, frowned, but no one seemed to give him the right attention.

'' - and Daily Prophets and occasionally owls, but when you sent me your call, I checked my unopened letters.'' he said not looking at Charlie.

''I found a letter from Ron. He told me to find Harry Potter. It was dated on the 4th of February.''

''The day of the stealing?'' Hermione's eyes widen and turned around to see Draco.

He narrowed his eyes and he took a sip from his whiskey. She turned around again, seeing the straight face of Pharris.

''Did he mention something else to you?'' Hermione asked him, wanting to know the details she needed, but he shook his head no.

''I am afraid, a trail on his name will take place Mr Weasley.'' Kingsley said and he took the papers that Warlock sent him that very morning.

''Are you suggesting that my brother had something to do with it?''

''We are not suggesting anything - he confessed.'' Draco said, looking at the liquor in his glass.

''This is outrageous!'' he yelled, looking everyone in the room. ''The two last Heather Stones found under his care! You have no right to assume he is behind a random stealing!''

''Have you listened to a single word we said? Or even the ones you read? He confessed into revealing their location to a third party!'' Draco talked back at him.

''Back off Malfoy! I am sure this is something you have planned! You have been always jealous about our family!'' he said, pointing at Hermione as well.

''Are you listening to yourself?'' Draco asked, looking at him dangerously. ''How could I have planned something that I wouldn't even heard of before?''

''You are a Malfoy - minding your own business was not something you learned in the swing.''

''Stop it! Both of you.'' Hermione said, putting a hand to Charlie's chest, who was about to grab Draco in his hands.

''We have something serious going on - something that will put each and everyone in danger! There is no reason for you to argue! Man up!'' she finished and she looked both of them.

Charlie turned his back to Draco and he walked to the other side of the room. This was too much for him. He had all this kind of information bombing his mind, and he was feeling numb.

Whatever happened from the moment his youngest brother returned to London was a mystery to him - apparently.

''Is my family aware of his trial?'' he asked after some seconds.

Kingsley looked at him hurt - he was a proud man, Charlie Weasley - he always, trying to make the best out of every obstacle his life threw him.

He was feeling sad about him - he knew that he would do whatever he could to help his brother. He nodded and Charlie nodded back.

''Mr Pharris you will be one of the witnesses - ''

''For what reason?'' he asked, taking his robes off.

''We've been told that you consulted Mr Weasley for safe transfer.'' Kingsley said and took out his hearing from Level 11.

''I only talked to Charlie. He was the one that owled me when he found the Calluna. Harry Potter came to find me some weeks after the Minister's visit, informing me that it was Ron who had made the discovery.''

''What on Merlin's name are you talking about? I have never owled you about Calluna!'' he protested and then his eyes fell to his feet.

''You see, gentlemen, there are a lot that you do not know, as there are a lot we do not know. I did suggest that the trail should a public hearing, but Warlock was not allowing me to proceed with my request.''

Hermione's eyes turned to look at him at once - he was lying. If something like this happened they would know it.

She cursed him for doing that, but then she saw the relaxing face of Charlie. Him too, had felt comfortable with a private hearing.

If the Weasley family learn about the actions of their youngest son, they will be furious. Only Merlin knows what their reaction would be. At least they could have Charlie to their side.

She watched him walking to the empty sofa inside Kingsley's room. He sat there, like he was some kind of a broken doll.

He was feeling his brain numbing - his left hand too. Was that normal for his young age? He turned his face to the man standing next to Draco Malfoy.

''What will the serum do to him?''

Berch blinked multiple times, feeling out of his place. It was the first time this evening someone asked him something. He seemed like he took him off guard.

He looked at Malfoy, who encouraged him to speak. He held tighter his bag and before he opened his mouth to speak, he looked at his feet.

''The serum can show the true aspect of the powerfulness of a wizard.'' he said and his hand seemed to relax a little. ''Or a witch!'' he said, meeting the judgmental eyes of Hermione.

''It will be used in the healing prospect. Some wizarding beings are not able to consume several potions due to a weakness of their system - in the Muggle world we call that allergies.''

''The serum is being designed to locate those weaknesses and turn them around.'' he finished his speech and looked at the surprising eyes of the people in the room.

''Turn them around? You mean make them reverse their use to one's organism?'' Pharris was thrilled to ask him. Berch only nodded and Pharris let out a loud _wow_.

''What has to do with my brother?'' Charlie asked him disbelieving him.

''The serum will show if something that was not in your brother's system in the first place, weaken him.'' Berch said and he looked at Charlie. ''If he has been spelled the serum will let us know.'' he said with a small voice.

''Are we sure it is going to work?'' Charlie asked with worry, ''You have him here for almost a week, and the stealing happened over a month ago!''

''The serum works in a way that I cannot trust in common people - ''

''Common?'' Draco asked, looking at him with surprise, but once again no one was giving him attention.

'' - but I can assure you that it will work.''

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened wide, seeing the ceiling of her room in Draco's loft. The sweat on her whole body was the first thing she noticed.

She took some big breaths, trying to relax herself from what she just saw in her sleep. She was not scared, just a little annoyed.

The past days she had nightmares that made her, waking her up in the middle of the night. She hated when that was happening.

The whole thing, was making her mind bring up memories that she worked hard enough to forget. Memories that should have left unspoken.

She looked around her, in the blackness of her room. It was not even three in the morning. She looked at her side, the book she was reading before she fell asleep.

She took it in her hands and gently left it on the nightstand. She tried to relax herself, focusing on her heartbeat, a little trick she learned from her parents.

She stood there some time, with her eyes close, feeling the silence and her own heartbeat, relaxing and telling herself that everything is alright.

There was a certain mystery to that expression. Saying it was making her believe that everything was indeed alright.

But deep down, she knew, she was feeling like everything was about to change – she had the same feeling she had at Fluer's wedding.

She took one last big breath, allowing herself to let her guards down. She sat on her bed, running her hand through her hair.

She sighed, and she looked at the dark color in the night sky. Some stars visible from her window, were shinning.

She put her knees to her chest and she hugged them. A strange feeling caught up with her – a homesick feeling.

She asked Draco to visit her parents, but he was not having that conversation. She even asked him to come along, but he still said no.

She was not blaming him. She knew what she was asking. She wanted to see Ginny as well, but who was she kidding?

He was not even considering escort her to her parent's house, would he be willing to come along to the Potter's?

She cleared her throat. Was she getting sick? She stood up from her bed, and she walked to her bathroom taking her clothes off.

The past days, her mind was bringing back some pictures of the night with the unknown man, being possessed in front of her, as a nightmare.

She would wake up in the middle of the night, with sweat coming down her temples, and her whole body feeling feverish. That was a bad reaction.

She wasn't afraid, she was feeling sorry for him – that was a bad way to lose his life, but most importantly she was feeling sorry that she couldn't save him.

He was a human, a friend to somebody, a son, a lover even. He was a man who lost his life because of psychopath.

There were days that she would hear his voice in her sleep, desperately needed help, or his eyes being stuck to hers, making her feel even more guilty than she already was.

It felt weird to her, feeling guilty over something that happened because of her. She wondered if that was the way Harry was feeling back then.

Was it guilt that lead him to revenge? Was it purpose? Should she even believe in that? The faith some people have to purpose was making her laugh sometimes.

All that she was feeling at the moment was sadness. Sadness that she couldn't do something more to protect an innocent wizard who's life had brutally taken away.

Was he that desperate to find her? Was he that desperate to kill her? She knew that she was the one that had him locked away, but why her?

She thought that perhaps he was right. He was not going to leave her alone. Not now that he found a way to manipulate her.

She hated how her blood boiled at the thought of him laughing at them, thinking that he had won the game.

But what she hated more, was the way she was feeling right now – like she was the one to blame, like his blood was on her hands.

Her fist tightened. She was not wanted to allow herself to be drawn into the delirium of sadness again. She must not let that happened.

Tomorrow was the trial of her ex boyfriend - she had to keep her mind straight and of course to him and his family.

She closed the tub, and she walked out of the bathroom. She took the towel and she covered her wet body. She ran her hand to the mirror, and she looked at her face.

Even if she was not having a lot of sleep these days, she was not that tired. She let the towel slip down and she walked to the closet.

She took a clean pair of pajamas's shorts and an extra large t-shirt. The weather was much warmer now, and the smell of the upcoming spring was all around the house.

She walked to the kitchen, feeling her throat a little sore. Perhaps she was about to have a flu. She took a glass of water, and she headed back to her bed, when she saw the light on in his bedroom.

 _Was he awake?_ She asked herself, and her legs walked her there. His door was slightly open, and she could smell the alcohol in the air.

Great. She hated that he was drinking this much. It was the only thing that she found disturbing enough to mention it again and again.

She tried to look inside of the room, but she saw only the wall console with some opened books and some unopened packages.

She smiled to herself. It was something beautiful that they shared the same amount of book love. She had found various and rare books that read at once.

She knocked on his door and she opened it gently. ''Why aren't you asleep?'' he asked her with his brows frowned.

''Why aren't you?'' she asked softly when she saw the glass to his nightstand.

He was looking like he was sad, or maybe troubled with something. It was the first time in their short period of living together that he was like that.

''I did not even notice that time flew so fast.'' he admitted, looking at his pocket watch on top of his nightstand.

''Are you nervous about Ron's hearing?'' she asked out of the blue and he snorted.

''Are you nervous about talking to my mother tomorrow?'' he asked, having a smirk on his face.

 _Shit_. She tried hard to forget about that. Even if she was not going to admit it, she was feeling a little nervous - only because she had never spoken to the old witch before.

But when Draco told her that she knew a certain lady by the name of Eartha Nehone, she was feeling like a whole new path had been spread in front of them.

She had wished to Merlin that his mother knew something more about that mysterious name of the Nehone Family - but right now she didn't want to think about his mother.

''Is everything alright?'' she asked after some time of looking at him.

It started to be annoying to her, the way she would lose control and stare at him for some time. She knew that she shouldn't do that, but she couldn't help herself.

His face, was something different to her. Something that she had seen before but never looked. He was different – and she didn't knew why she was staring like that.

Even at that moment, when his face had this strange expression, her eyes were resting on it, taking in every detail, like it was the last time she would see him.

 _Thank Merlin he is not giving attention to me,_ she thought and she forced herself to take her eyes away too, looking at her bare feet.

''Of course. I do have plenty on my mind. That is all.'' he said, taking the photo that was on his hand and putting on the nightstand. Backwards.

Hermione walked towards him, slowly, sitting at the end of the bed, and watching his face taking a rather surprised expression.

Of course he did. The last time she was here, she asked him to sleep with him, feeling sad and wanted his company.

He made himself more comfortable in his seat and crossed his arms under his chest, seeing her eyes being stuck in his.

She gave him a small smile and she looked around the room, trying to keep her control. She had been in his room before, but she had never paid any attention.

It was minimal, like the rest of the house. Two Muggle paintings on the walls, reminding her that he was not the man he used to be.

She looked at the modern chair he so proudly bought from _The Wizecor,_ and placed it in from of his closet. She wanted to comment, but she thought otherwise.

Her eyes caught sight of the a beautiful telescope in front of the wall. That was new. Her brows frowned and she turned her head to look at him.

''For the constellations, Granger, for Merlin's beard.'' he said rolling his eyes.

She laughed a little – she didn't think of something weird about him, she just wanted to know if he was still into drawing them on parchment.

She could remember how fascinating it was for him, back in Hogwarts, the class, and how he always turned his paper earlier than anyone else.

Her eyes landed on the stand he had, with full bottles of firewhiskey and sometimes with some kind of cigarettes he had never used.

He watched the glass in his hands and she wonder how many of those he had drank. ''How do you drink that thing? Isn't it burning your throat?'' she asked, wanted to break the silence.

''The point exactly.'' he said with the corner of his lips turned up a little. ''You want to try?'' he asked and he put his hand around his glass and put it in front of her.

''No? Can I say no?'' she said awkwardly laughing for a second.

''Come on. I saw you taking some sips from your wine the other night.'' he said and he took her hand in his, placing the glass.

''That was different! Besides, I do not like - ''

''You don't like the way it makes you feel, yes, understandable, completely respected too, but you can hardly call yourself drunk with one sip.''

She narrowed her eyes at him. Damn him and the way he always making her do stupid things. She looked at his grin.

How can a person be that much confident, she wondered and she looked at the glass she was holding. His glass.

He encouraged her to drink, and he sat a little closer to her not wanted to miss the way her cheeks would turn to red.

''Do people tell you that you are a bad influence?'' she asked, seeing the liquor in the glass and wonder how much this is going to burn.

''Constantly.'' he said hearing her laughing a little.

She put her lip between her teeth as the smell was so much familiar to her – it was a smell that was making her think of him.

She didn't know if she liked that, she was still in a big dilemma with herself about her own feelings, even if deep down she already had made her choice.

She cleared her throat, wanted to stop thinking about it, not trusting herself, and the words that could come out of her mouth if she let go.

She raised her eyes to find his. Was he even lightheaded? He was looking like he had been drinking tea. He rose his brows with anticipation.

Shit. As well as she might do it. How bad would that be. Maybe she might like it and start to drink with him as well.

''I am not getting any younger, I am afraid.'' he said, rolling his eyes to her, as her eyes were still on the glass.

She narrowed her eyes at him and she raised his glass to her lips, taking a small sip. She felt them burning at once. The name was true to its effect.

She swallowed gently, feeling the burning in her mouth now running down her throat. It was like she was feeling the liquor moving inside her torso.

She moved her tongue inside her mouth for a second, tasting the whiskey that was left in her mouth and then she licked her lips.

The burning gone after a second and she looked at his eyes, looking at her with amusement. He laughed a bit with her expression.

''Do share your thoughts with me.'' he asked and she looked at him, narrowing her eyes. He was enjoying this way too much.

''Well, it is burning.'' she said and she heard him laughing a little bit.

She extended her hand to leave the glass on the nightstand and her eyes fell to the photo he was holding moments ago.

She watched at him, like she was asking for permission, and then she took it in her hands. _Draco's first ride_ , was written on the back, with the initials _L.M_

She knew that the photo was belonging to his father. She took her eyes away and looked at him, but he was looking at his hands.

She slowly turned the photo around to see a young Draco, with his hair the same silver blond color, and his body dressed in royal robes.

Red cheeks on his young face as he was on top of his broom, with his hair messy from the wind and a wide smile on his face, making even his eyes shining with happiness.

She watched it for some time, until in the photo came his father running, with a red face and eyes full of worry.

He then put his hands around his small face, making sure he was well, and then Draco telling him something which made him laugh.

Hermione frowned, but managed to stop it in time. She had never seen a hint of a feeling in the face of the fearful Lucius Malfoy.

She felt Draco feeling uncomfortable. She knew how difficult it was for him to talk about his father. She smiled at the picture not wanted to make him feel worse.

''Was that really your first ride?'' she asked with a small smile still on her lips and her voice low.

''It was.'' he said, nodding, ''I was four I believe at the time I took my mother's broom and Quidditch equipment and flew around the manor.''

''Your mother was a player?'' she asked in surprise and he laughed.

''A seeker.''

''What? I never knew!'' Hermione said in surprise and his eyes shined.

''She taught me from young age everything she knew about the game. She wanted to become a professional player, but I happened so..''

''Was she the reason you wanted to play as well?''

''I believe it was more of a rebellion back at the time.'' he confessed taking the picture from her hands and watching it himself.

''My father was not that fond of the idea himself, but he did provide us with broomsticks when I made the cut.'' he smiled at the memory and he looked at her.

''He came to Hogwarts and he saw me with the Slytherin's Quidditch wear – I had never seen him this angry.''

Hermione smiled, remembering the day she saw him with his Slytherin's uniform, holding his Nimbus 2001 with pride, and her telling him he bought his way into the team.

She blushed a little – _well, he was a jerk back then was he not?_ She said to herself and looked at him now, his eyes back in the photo.

Maybe he was homesick too – not that he would ever shared it with her, but perhaps he misses his family too. Everyone knew how much he loved his father no matter what happened.

''He didn't like the game?'' Hermione asked and Draco laughed a little after he rose his head.

''The game he liked, it was the idea of me in the game that was making him afraid.''

''But you are a good flier!''

''Good? I am only good?'' he asked her in surprise making her smirk a little bit.

The way that he was putting his habits on her, was something that Hermione could never understand. She was never a smirking person.

And then Draco walks into her life and she is smirking like she is some Slytherin girl, who won a pureblood beauty contest.

''What do you want me to say? Decent?'' she teased him more, liking the way he was now smiling and not being like before.

''The disrespect – and into my own house.'' he said, putting his hand on his chest like he was being offended.

''I have seen you flying Draco, it is just like everybody else.'' she said nodding and pushing her luck further.

Draco looked at her with a way she had never seen before. He leaded a bit to her way, never taking his eyes away from hers.

They were almost nose to nose now, and even if in her mind, there was a small voice, telling her that he was danger, there was her heart that told her to lick her lips.

Which she did, and she wanted to smirk when she saw that his eyes followed the move of her tongue and then reconnected with her eyes.

''I can very much guarantee you Granger, that nothing I do is just like everybody else.'' he said with a straight face and he leaned back.

She looked at him for a second, questioning herself of either laughing or keep teasing him only to see what he would do.

Why was it hard for her to breathe right now? He was kept looking her with that way, sending chills to her spine and not only.

''Why every conversation always ends up to you?'' she asked at last and he raised his shoulders.

''It's a gift, you will get used it.'' he gave her his famous smirk and she raised her brows.

''You should sleep.''

''No, it is pretty late for that isn't.'' he said, putting the photo aside next to him, and taking a sip from the same glass Hermione did.

''Draco.'' she called his name and he looked at her. ''What's the matter?'' she asked and he looked at his glass again.

He shook his head. ''We will fight if I tell you.'' he said softly.

Hermione wanted to laugh at his comment. He said it so naturally, so normal, it reminded her the way her father used to say it to her mother.

She looked at him with kind eyes, making him know that she won't go anywhere until she knew what was wrong with him.

She heard him clearing his voice. He was holding his glass, but he was looking at her before he took his eyes away and sighed.

''Well, the thing is that, Kingsley said that it would be better if we stay here for the hearing and I agree. I believe it would be better if we were not there.''

Draco looked at her face losing its colour. Fuck. He knew that this would happen.

''No.'' she said with a smile fading away from her lips, ''No! We are going. I am going.'' she said looking hurt. ''He is my friend – no matter what happened. I have to be there.''

''Okay.'' he said, leaving his glass on the nightstand and stretching his arms.

''Okay?'' she asked in surprise and he nodded his head once more. ''Where is your fearful spirit that always intense mine?''

''I told you I do not wish to fight.'' he said, standing up from his bed and walking out of the room.

''That doesn't seem right.'' she said and she stood up, following him.

''Clearly he means more to you than my will.'' he said, turning his head and she looked at him in pure shock.

''You don't get to do that!''

''Do what exactly?'' he asked with the most innocent voice Hermione had ever heard him using.

She rose a brow to his words as they walked to the kitchen, first him and then Hermione. He opened one of the cupboards.

''Making me feel that I am choosing him over you!'' she protested and she stood next to him crossing her arms under her chest.

He took the plate and he put himself a slice of a fresh apple pie. ''I simply said that you are choosing him over my will, not me.'' he said with a weird smile.

She wanted to laugh, but she chose not to. _Was he jealous?_ She asked herself and stood there looking at him.

''Draco, he is my friend - ''

''Your ex, you mean.'' he said,taking his food, passing by Hermione and walking into the living room with Hermione following him again.

He sat on the sofa, in his other hand, he took a book he left earlier, and he took his first bite. Hermione stood in front of him.

He was not looking at her, he was just sitting there, running his eyes to the words the book had and making Hermione ready to explode.

''I mean a friend.'' she said and he rose his head to see her. ''We've been to so much together, it is only reasonable for me to go.''

''Why did you break up with him?'' he asked her with a serious face out of the blue.

He closed the book and he leaned a bit closer to her seeing her beautiful face being slightly shocked.

''What?'' she looked at him with her brows frowned. He had never asked her that.

''Did I stutter?''

''Him and I, we gave in to something childish, yet strong. Both of us, were not ready for something like that. We put ourselves into a trail of patience and persistence that lead us to where we are today.''

She looked at her feet then. She didn't know why he was asking her now all of a sudden, but he was looking at her seriously, his eyes ready to start a fire.

''And what will happen to the two of you, when the childish era ends and there are only the strong feelings?'' he asked taking his eyes away.

''He will always be a friend Draco.'' she said to him the moment he dared to look at her in the eyes. ''A friend who really needs my support now.''

''I did not say no to your will Granger. I do not wish for you to have the same experience like the other night and not being there to help you.''

''Why not being there?'' she asked him, not liking the idea of facing what ever word Warlock had to say for him alone.

''A room full of Weasleys, a Potter, a pregnant Potter weasele, seeing me entering the room with you? I think you will not going to like what will follow.''

''I am willing to take the risk.'' she said with a straight face, taking him off guard.

''You will not going to like it.'' he said to her, but she had already stood up going to the kitchen to put her own slice of pie.

''And you just might.'' she said not turning her head to see him smirking.

* * *

The knock on her door made her jump a little. She looked herself in the mirror and she took one big breath.

She was stronger than that. She could do it. She fixed her t-shirt and she put a tuft behind her ear. ''One minute.'' she said and she took her jacket.

She placed her wand in the inside pocket, and she put it on. ''Are you alright?'' she heard his voice and she felt her heart beating fast.

He took no word for an answer. She turned her head to the mirror again, and she told herself that she could do that.

''Granger?'' she heard her name coming out of his mouth.

She walked towards the door and opened it. He seemed to relax after he watched her there. ''Is everything alright?'' he asked and she nodded.

He looked at her from head to toe and he frowned when saw that she was wearing these shoes she called them all-star.

He wanted to comment on them, but the look on her face made him think otherwise - at the end, who was he to judge her appearance.

''Yes, I - I was just, changing.'' she said and she looked at her feet.

He knew she was lying. She had that look on her face that was making him remember things that he shouldn't.

Cowardly he extended his hand and gently took hers. She was cold, and he could even feel her fast beating heart like he was holding it.

''I am not going to let you walk to that part of the house.'' he said to her and he looked at her worried face.

''Manor.'' she said with a low voice.

''What?''

''It is a Manor not a house - house is what my parents have, you have a Manor.'' she said not taking her eyes away from their hands.

''Well, there are more rooms for you to see then.'' he said feeling her hand warming up.

''Yes, dungeons.'' she said out of the blue and Draco took his hand back.

She rose her head and she looked at his hurt eyes. He had his lips pressed together and he was looking down at her like she had just killed him a little.

''I am sorry - ''

''No, it was silly of me to even consider bringing you there, like nothing had happened, thinking that - ''

''I can do it.'' she told him, looking him in the eyes.

''No, I will owl her to come here - '' he stopped talking when he felt her hand on his chest.

He watched it touching him like it was something normal. He felt his heart lighter at that moment, beating happier if that was possible.

''Just do not dare to leave me alone there.'' she said and looked at him she never did before.

''Okay.'' he promised.


	17. Chapter Sixteen Defendant

_a/n_ This is a long chapter. I think that the next chapter is coming soon. There are so many things left unsaid to the story.

I hope you like it.

Love, Γ.

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Sixteen

 _Defendant_

''Hermione? Can I call you Hermione?'' Narcissa Malfoy asked her out of the blue and Hermione frowned, her brows for only a second before she nodded.

''I haven't realized the beauty of your name till I spoke it. Your parents chose it?''

''Yes.'' Hermione said with a small smile, feeling her cheeks burning up - she didn't know the reason his mother was acting all nice.

She was feeling her heart beating fast, thinking about the last time she was in that place - the memories, the pain, the fear.

Feelings that now, there were deep down in her heart and mind, making her aware of the past, Draco and she shared.

A past that was still haunting her, as much as him. With the corner of her eyes, she saw his sculpted face looking at the gardens of his house.

What could he be possibly thinking? From the moment they set foot in this lovely balcony, his eyes never met hers.

Perhaps he was thinking about his mother? Not wanted to let her show that they were friends? But were they?

Were they friends? Because Hermione knew that she was starting to have mixed feelings about the man who once made her cry over and over again.

Should she have those feelings? There was a huge dilemma in her heart, making her seek a space between them.

But that was something to think of, another time, because now, she had to concentrate to their purpose of visit.

On the line there was Nehone, which meant that they should hurry with their investigation.

Hermione knew that meant a little to him not to have used the Heather's Stone yet. Planning and following a plan was always something that he was fond of.

''I hope you like peppermint tea, it is the one that Draco prefers the most.'' she said making her thoughts break and filling her porcelain mug.

''Thank you Mrs Malfoy.'' she said and she took the mug in her hands feeling the warmth pleasing her cold hands.

She watched the finest porcelain, the gold handle at the side felt strange to her fingers and the navy blue colour hugging the brim.

''Isn't it a lovely weather? I used to be thrilled every time a bit of a sunny blast shown in my window.'' she said taking a small sip from her hot beverage.

Hermione gave her a small smile and she looked around her, the Malfoy's garden unfolding itself in front of her eyes.

Colours that she had never seen before, popping out of corners and green leaves, wanted their fair in the sun.

She couldn't even imagine someone taking care of them - how much of a love could someone have for something that beautiful.

''Are you a fan of gardening?'' she asked her and Hermione turned her attention to her.

''I do not know to be honest, I haven't tried it before - but my childhood is a big smell of peonies. My mother had planted some in our front yard.''

''Flowers are like children, it takes patience, time and hard work.'' she said, smiling to her and then turning her glance to Draco who was moving his foot nervously.

''I would like to personally thank you about your donation to our museum.'' she said and Hermione rose her brows for a moment. What donation?

''It is my pleasure.'' she said, looking at the half red face of Draco, but he didn't dare to look at her. ''I always found art thrilling.'' she said, looking back at the old witch.

''I am glad to hear that. People at your young age, are holding themselves back when it comes to art.'' she said and she looked Draco.

He wasn't talking this morning - not that she used to hear much from him when he was visiting.

Today, though, he was looking concerned, like something was on his mind making him feel worried. Narcissa thought that he might be feeling strange with Granger in their house.

But that wasn't it. It was something more than that - like a feeling, strong but yet weak. Even if she was a mother, she couldn't tell.

He had learned to hide his feelings a long time ago and now that he was a grown man, she didn't know how was he.

She felt her guilt raising each and every other day - seeing her son hermetic was making her heart feel heavy.

''Draco tells me, you have a case of gyp paintings.'' she said and she looked at the beautiful face of Hermione.

''It is really troublesome. I had never seen anything like it.'' she said, taking another sip from her tea.

''I took the liberty to contact Draco about it when I learned that you have some of the original paintings in your personal gallery, the one that you will exhibit.''

She felt Draco's eyes to her face before she realized that she had just called him by his first name in front of his mother.

''You did well, Hermione!'' she said making herself comfortable in the chair and looking at her.

''Being a pureblood wife, sure has its advantages, but when you run out of things to do, art is one of the way outs.'' she said with the same smirk Draco was using in his everyday life.

''What other ways are there?'' Hermione asked not knowing why.

''Books, balls, charities, clubs - everything can become slightly more enjoyable than boredom!''

''Then why, you don't find yourself a job?'' she asked like it was the most reasonable thing to do.

''When you marry a royal, wife of a pureblood is the only job you can get.'' she said, throwing a hand in the air pointing at the beautiful balcony they were.

''Royal?'' she asked frowning.

Both Draco and his mother snorted and Hermione felt like she hadn't been invited to a party. She looked at Draco raising a brow.

''The Malfoys are going back till your Georgian era, they always were royal.'' she said looking at the surprised face of Hermione. ''Always the Dukes never the Kings.''

''Mother.'' Draco said, looking at her disapproving their conversation. ''I do not believe that miss Granger has all day for us.''

''Do not mind him. He always avoided this topic.'' she said, taking a big breath. ''Tell me, Hermione, to what can I help you with?''

She looked at him for a brief second, not believing whatever story she was hearing. How can he be a royal to the Muggle's World?

She shook her head to make her mind, forget about that and she cleared her throat before she was able to find her train of thoughts.

''Well, you see, one of my clients, had bought a painting by an artist named Eartha Nehone.'' she said and at once Narcissa's face looked suspicious.

''I was wondering if you have any of her works so I know it is gyp? Or perhaps a way to contact her?'' she asked her, looking at the woman in front of her sitting back to the chair.

She felt Draco's eyes on her again - she was sure they were going to argue about it once they were alone. Asking a way to communicate with Eartha Nehone was not in the plan.

She innocently glazed at Narcissa Malfoy, who was having a questioning look about her knowledge regarding art in the first place.

She could see that she started to stress about something, but she couldn't think of a reason - she had done a simple question, had she not?

''Well, I happen to have plenty of them. Some of them will be revealed at the grand opening with a short section in the museum dedicated to her name.'' Narcissa said having a bit sorrow in her eyes.

''You see Hermione, I do not care if they had written her off our Wizarding Society, Eartha was one of the greatest female artists in her time.'' Narcissa said feeling her anger growing inside of her.

''Wrote her off? Who could do such thing?'' Hermione asked with widened eyes. ''I have read that no one has that power anymore.''

''Men that felt threatened by her, of course.'' Narcissa said like it was the only thing that matter at the moment. ''Such a tragedy upon her life that woman had.''

''Eartha was an incredible artist! She was the first woman painter in the whole Wizarding World! Can you imagine the public outcry?'' Narcissa said, looking at both of them.

''She had left from France when she was a teenage girl and she came here, searching for new inspiration.'' she said smiling.

''Which she found - women all around the Wizarding World started to be motivated by her. Her work was stunning, simple, elegant. She was making women feel unique - powerful, and of course men did not like that.''

''What happened to her?'' Hermione asked, feeling her heart beating faster than before.

''They trailed her. Some male artists accused her of copying their images. The Wizengamot asked for her paintings to be withdrawn, but they wanted more.''

''What more could they possibly want?'' Draco asked, not looking at his mother.

''Her talent, her name, her wealth - everything that could put their squalid hands on.'' Narcissa said and she looked at her son.

''She spent too many days, fighting over witches's rights, but the times she had lived her younger years were not a time to be remember to nowadays women. They scratched her name out, throwing her to a path of loneliness, away from any wizarding activity.''

''She ended up being alone, in a house full of fine art, unique antics and lots and lots of money. Up until this very day, there is no one in the Wizarding World knowing the name, Nehone or what it stands for.''

''I thought I was after a ghost.'' Hermione confessed to the old witch, but she didn't know what to tell her at that point.

She was feeling her blood boiling under her pale flesh, her mind founding the unfairness of the woman unbearable and her hands ready to start searching.

How could this be even possible? Sending a woman in exile because she managed to stand up from herself? For doing something she loved into a movement?

She felt her spine shivering under the realization of the word she was living in - they were hundreds of years behind the Muggles, even if they wanted to believe otherwise.

She looked at the sad eyes of Narcissa looking at her. She was sure that her feelings were shown in her face, but the old witch said nothing to her.

''She was a lovely woman - ''

''Shouldn't miss Granger learn about her son?'' he added and his mother looked at him with love.

''Eartha was married into one of the first pureblood families in the Wizarding World, the Nehones. Fourteen, she was, when her own family, found that Horatio looking for a bride.''

''Was it a matchmaking?'' Hermione asked having a bit of a thrill in her heart as she was hearing the story.

''Oh my dear, everything was back then.'' she said, smiling but suddenly her smile gone, seeing the face of her son falling.

Sure, those times with these were not that different. She was trying to marry her own son with a woman worth their title.

Was that made her a bad mother? She wondered if she should have let things happened on their own. Maybe her son knew better about his private life.

Even if she was not that fond of the Greengraces she wanted to see her only son married and settled down.

And perhaps a grandson who she will raise with love and care, teaching him all the things she learned after the war.

She was not going to make the same mistakes as she did with the raising of Draco - nowadays, Narcissa Malfoy was a different person.

''They had a son, Silas, a beautiful boy, with great potentials, but after her exile, he got killed.''

''Killed?'' Hermione asked practically yelling at her face. ''By who?''

''Nobody knows. He got missing when he was seventeen and they found him dead several weeks after.'' Narcissa said with a sad face.

''That is horrible. Didn't anyone searched for the cause of his death?'' she asked in pure shock but Narcissa shook her head no.

''That broke them, both Eartha and Horatio, who died from his grief not long after their son passing.''

''And her? What happened to her?'' Hermione asked, waiting for Narcissa to say something herself. ''Do you know where she is, where we - '' she cursed under her tongue and she told herself not to see Draco, who was looking at her, '' - I, can find her?''

''I do not know to be honest.'' she confessed looking at her feet.

''I last saw her at her worse, a little more of a decade ago, she came here incognito, risking her exile to leave most of her private gallery to us.'' she said and she took her last sip from her tea.

''She could feel her time coming, and I believe she wanted to save what was the most important thing to her.''

''She only gave you her paintings?'' Hermione asked and Narcissa slightly narrowed her eyes.

''Yes. I do not think that I have all of them, but yes.''

''How did you know her, mother?'' Draco's voice finally made its appearance.

''She and your Grandmother, were friends, as I recall, she used to be fond of me.'' she said looking tat her hands resting on her lap.

She looked at her son, sitting in front of her, putting up a show in their quest to believe that they were fine.

How could she do it? How could she lose her only son? Wasn't she a good mother? Maybe she should have protected him more.

But what more could she do? She was afraid as much as he was back then - she tasted death too many times that time, even in her husband was there to save her.

If that was selfish, let it be. She was a mother - she had to be there even if he was not able to see it at the moment.

His eyes locked with hers. He frowned with the way she was looking him, but he said nothing. He noticed her eyes watering and he took his eyes away from hers.

''Mrs Malfoy.'' Hermione called her name and she took a big breath before she turned around to see the young witch.

''What was her heritage name?''

''Stoharier.''

* * *

Hermione could feel her stomach turning into a big knot. In some seconds, she was about to meet, after more than three months of absence, the Weasleys.

She could feel her palms sweating. That was something, she had never felt before. She was walking in the big hallway with the white marble floors.

She could almost see her worried face reflected in the spotless floor. Her steps were small, but steady. She knew that they were about to walk into a room filled with the people she loved.

Perhaps she was feeling a bit scared too - seeing the people who considered them a second family after all this time.

With the corner of her eyes, she saw Draco Malfoy walking next to her, his body stood proud, his face expressionless.

She felt like he was on a mission - like he had the slightest affection for the trail that they were about to witness.

She could even feel alone at that point. Seeing his eyes stuck in front of them, made her think that it was her trail, it was her betrayal which led them there.

They reached the doors of the Wizengamot and Hermione stopped at exactly one step before the door sensed them and opened wide.

She felt her ears blowing - she was feeling like she had done something wrong, but she hadn't. She was the one that was in a greater danger.

Draco had stopped next to her, watching her like he was trying to image what kind of thoughts she was making her feel like that.

Her once calm face, was now full of worry and fear. Her cheeks turned red, and she looked like she was not breathing.

Sure, she had stayed silent since the moment they went back to his loft, but could that meant that he had done something wrong?

He frowned, wondering if taking her to his mother had waken up the monsters of their childhood - or perhaps she changed her mind about him being there?

That made him shiver a little. She was the one who asked him to be there, she wanted to have him next to her, and now she was having doubts?

''Do you want me to leave?'' he suddenly asked with a small voice.

She looked at him, his brows together, his lips starting to press together - she cursed under her breath, thinking about the way she might look right now.

Of course he would think that - she was not even speaking to him from the moment they left from the Manor.

She shook her head no, leaving no room for arguing. She took a step back, feeling an anxiety attack ready to make that night difficult.

''Granger, are you alright?'' he asked and he put his hand around her waist, as she started to turn purple.

Was she not breathing at all? He tried to look at her eyes, but she was looking at her feet. Her hair covered her face not allowing him to see her anymore.

''I can not do that. I can not do that.'' she said not looking at him.

Draco looked around them, they were alone in the entrance of the Wizengamot which made him breath easily.

He was not feeling comfortable helping other people in public. He would look weak, and that was not the way he was raised.

He took her hand and he sat her to a bench monument that had been decorated the entrance of the Wizengamot for centuries.

Her eyes were stuck on the floor, her hair still covering her face. Draco took the liberty to gather all of them in his hand and let her breath.

He didn't know what to do when a woman was behaving like this. It was not in his nature to comfort, but now, as he was looking her, his heart ached.

He gave her the time she needed to breath in and out the fear that was making her feel like that. He knew that she was going to be alright.

She was strong. She could do anything. He sat there, next to her, his hand still holding her hair, watched her shoulders rising and falling fast.

Suddenly she turned to look at him. At once he let her hair free, thinking that he had stepped the line.

''Are they going to hate me?'' she asked like she was a child.

''The Weasleys? For what reason that might be?'' he asked her, wanted to roll his eyes but her gaze told him otherwise.

''For Ron of course!'' she said with a low voice, not wanted to be heard. ''Is it my fault? I throw him under the bus?'' she said, taking her eyes away from him again.

Draco frowned, not knowing what she meant and if she had indeed thew him under the bus, which would be a very pleasant thing to see.

He put his hand to her back, slowly moving his thumb, sending her his comfort with the only way he knew.

He cleared his throat, wanted her to know that he was about to unleash his thoughts about what she said. She turned around to face him one last time.

''I do not believe that it is your fault. I do not believe that is his fault either. I believe that he was greedy and he wanted more, thinking that his pathetic life of a wizard owned him.'' he said sighing.

''I believe that he will be fine. As will you. The Weasleys could never, ever leave you out of their family as much as you are trying.'' he said, pointing to his himself and she took a second to realize what did he just said.

''Why are you not inside?'' Kingsley's voice echoed in the hallway as he was walking towards them.

Both of them stood up like they were about to parade. Kingsley looked at them like they were his children and he let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

''Can we done with it, please.'' he said, moving his hand in the air and the curved doors of the Wizengamot opened wide.

He walked in first his robes touching the marble, but before Draco could follow him, he felt his hand being captured by hers. He turned his head to see her.

She gave him a small squeeze, making him know that she thanked him, and he caressed her fingers with his thumb. She gave him a sad smile and he smiled back.

They walked inside the Wizengamot, both feeling each other presence, both wanted this to end up soon.

And even if Hermione thought there will be heads turning to their way, no one looked at them differently. It almost felt right walking next to him.

* * *

Warlock walked inside the Wizengamot. He looked around him - familiar faces and sad expressions across the room.

He almost felt bad about it - almost - but his goals were bigger than a boy who thought he could play dirty with the Ministry.

If only he knew the goals Ron Weasley had set from the beginning - he would have saved precious time and work.

But none of that matters now. He was on trial and it fell to his hands to save him - _if that was possible_ , he thought and he sat to his chair.

The people opposite to him, mimicked his moves. He looked at the Minister, sitting in the front, having Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to his side.

What an odd pairing those two were - brilliant minds, everlasting ambitions, even the Malfoy heir had everything in his hands.

That scumb. Words could not describe the way he was hating him. He wished to Merlin too many times to be killed on a mission, but God had other plans for him.

And now, looked at him, sitting with the Minister and the woman who considered the Ministry's gem, knowing more than he will ever know.

He cursed him, trying to look cool, wishing that this year would be his last. He smiled to himself. Yes, he would love to see that coming.

His hand moved in the air, and his favourite gavel appeared. A pitch black gavel with fine thin carved wood, having a gold round line in front.

He was really proud of that gavel - it was a personal gift from his ancestors. A line of wizarding judges serving the greatest cost.

He was proud for his part in the Ministry but he wanted more - things that will be his. The Minister's seat would be his.

A feeling of success filled him in. He took the gavel in his hands and he knocked it once, making the defeaning silence break.

His eyes landed to Molly, holding the hand of Charlie and her husband's. She was sad. He knew she cried before arriving there.

And looking at Arthur himself, he was scared. He should be. His son did something who put everyone in danger - not only Granger.

But Nehone was not something that he should be thinking right now - he had this own fate to follow, his own lust to fulfil.

''I am not going to be loquacious this evening so spare me the good words.'' he said, looking at Kingsley who took his eyes away from him at once.

He knew he cursed him, but he couldn't care less. He wanted to get it over with it. His time was precious.

''Details are the last I want. My questions will be answered at once.'' he warned and he looked at the people around him.

''Am I clear?''

''Like vodka.'' Steele said and everyone turned to look at him.

''Mr Steele. Is that anything in particular that you need?'' Warlock asked him with narrowed eyes.

''No. I was bored.'' he said, smirking to the old wizard, and he found a seat a bit far away from the Minister and his company, and sat down, putting his feet in the front chair.

''Do you see yourself in an amusement park?''

''Is that what you run?'' Steele kept challenging him with his eyes.

Warlock looked at Kingsley for a second, making sure that he was the one he would put responsible for that arrogant person, and then he took his wand out.

He pointed at the empty area in front of him, and with a small wave, a door appeared. Its handle was black, so was the rest of the door.

Hermione knew what that door could do - it was a safe portkey to Azkaban, a door to his cell they chose to lock her friend and ex lover.

She looked at Kingsley but he had his eyes stuck to the door as well. Either Warlock has gone mad, or he was trying to scare Ron Weasley.

Whatever it was, he felt like he was overpassing his orders - that was not in their plan for the trail. He looked at him, but he was waving his wand again.

Suddenly a chair appeared. At the back of it there were big, long and strong white wings, that left anyone shocked.

Hermione let out a small gasp and she turned her head to see the Weasleys. Molly tigthened the hand of her husband and looked at her feet at once.

She felt her breathing fasten. She had never seen using the _Amini Motus Wings_ before. She had only read about their power.

They were ancient, holding a power that no one ever had before. She never knew she could see them with her own eyes.

She looked at Draco, he had his jaw tighten and his hand turned into a fist. Whatever was in Warlock's mind he hadn't shared it with anyone.

She saw him sitting behind the stand, talking with the only Auror in the room, and with a nod, he opened the Wizengamot doors and came back with Ron.

He looked at his mother first, she gave him a small smile, but his face fell, and he looked at his feet walking to the chair that Warlock wanted.

The Auror made him sit down, and at once the wings opened wide, making the people admire their beauty, and closed Ron inside them.

At once he felt his muscles relax, his body comfortable against the warmth of the wings. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

He only looked at people who spent his life with, sitting in a circle around him, observing him like a hurting animal.

He felt angry for a second, but the wings tighten their hold around him, and every feeling he had at that moment, gone.

That was not good. He knew that he couldn't act differently once in the hug of the wings. He cursed and he looked at Warlock putting his glasses on and watching some papers.

That son a bitch - if it was in his hand, he would have put him in Azkaban ages ago. He knew that he was not that big of a fan of his family.

''It is Ronald Bullius Weasley? Son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley, nee Prewett?'' he asked, looking him over his round like the moon glassing.

''You sound like you never met me.'' Ron said, raising his brow and his father shut his eyes in defeat.

''You are here into a private hearing regarding your involvement with the Heather's Stones and its stealing.'' he added taking his eyes away.

''I am sorry, Mr Warlock, but private?'' Arthur Weasley said, holding his hat in his hands.

''I did not make the rules Mr Weasley - ''

''Who is his Law Enforcer?'' Harry asked out of the blue looking at his old friend at his worse.

''I cannot accept a Law - ''

''I will be.'' Hermione said and she stood up for everyone to see her.

She turned her head to Molly, who gave her a small smile and a nod. She took a big breath, and she fixed her shirt.

She knew that would happen. Helping others was an ingredient that made who she is today. She knew that she wouldn't let him fall like that.

She started to walk, finding her way back to the defendant's side. Her eyes met Draco's. He was about to start a storm with that grey gaze on her.

Her eyes fell to her feet at once. She didn't dare to look at him again. She knew that he was right when he told her that they shouldn't come.

Hermione sat on the cold chair, looking at the empty desk. She had nothing to protect him. Nothing to help him. She looked at Ron - in his eyes she saw his relief.

Why wasn't she feeling it? She started to feel her palms sweating again. Her breathing not easy making her wishing she hadn't spoken.

She was feeling fine when she was sitting next to Draco. She was feeling stronger - but now she was feeling like she fell from the highest building.

''Miss Granger.'' Warlock's strong voice sound to make her look at him.

''I would be very pleased with you by our side this evening, but I strongly believe that you are not at the right stage at the moment.''

''I am sure you know all about stage, Mr Warlock.'' she said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

She was done playing nice with him - having the door appeared in the Wizengamot was one thing, but using the _Amini Motus Wings_ was another.

And judging from the way he was looking at Ron, she knew that he had other plans than the one Kingsley told them.

With a quick move, she took her wand out, and she pointed at the stand where Warlock was. At once, a thick quill appeared with a long parchment.

The moment Hermione saw the gavel, she knew what kind of show Warlock was on to. It was a _Setence Gavel_. Once its sound, there is no turning back.

Warlock tightened his jaw looking at it, being annoying about her sharp mind. She waved her hand and the quill started to write again.

''I am Hermione Jean Granger and I will be the defendant of Ronald Weasley, regarding the stealing of the Heather's Stone.'' she said and the quill started to write the words that were coming out of her mouth.

''Alright.'' he said and he looked at her dangerously, but Hermione couldn't care less.

''I am going to allow to witnesses to talk first. Miss Granger?'' he asked her approval and she just nodded.

She wanted that - she wanted to hear what everyone knew so she could make her plan. Right now, the only thing that she knew for sure was that Ron help to the stealing.

And that information was something that could end his life in the Wizarding World and made a new one in Azkaban for at least a decade.

''Charlie Weasley.'' Warlock said and Hermione looked at Charlie.

He let his mother's hand, and he fixed his robes. He walked towards the stand that Warlock was using, and he stood next to his brother.

He waited for a permission to speak, but the annoying look on the old wizard made him wonder. He didn't like being here that night.

''I had an accident, in one of my trips in east Switzerland. One of the oldest dragons started to misbehave and he pushed me off a cliff. For days I was hospitalized. My team couldn't leave for the north part of the country, so my brother came to help with my work.''

He turned his head to see his brother, being hugged tight, not being trusted among family and friends. He felt his heart aching.

''He stayed with me for four and a half months, until they let me leave the hospital.''

''Was your brother doing your part of the job?'' Warlock asked pointing Ron.

''As I know of, yes. He helped the rest of my team with the dragons and kept all the night shifts.'' Charlie said and he saw his eyes narrowing.

''Have he mentioned his desire to leave the department of Aurors?''

''Yes. He mentioned it too many times, that I lost count. He told me that he was not able to keep up with the team work - that there were things that was not proper.'' he said and he looked at Draco with the corner of his eyes.

Warlock felt his excitement grow - yes, that Ron Weasley boy he could really help him when the time came. He too didn't like the way the Auror's Department behaving.

Who would have thought, that he a Warlock, would find thrilling a young Weasley? He looked at him, sitting inside the warm hug of the Amini Motus Wings.

In his eyes, he looked much greater than before. Perhaps, he was the one he was waiting for.

''I knew that he was more than capable in his work, but then, he told me that he wanted to follow me. I didn't say anything at the beginning, thinking that he might want some time off because..'' Charlie said and he looked at Hermione.

''Because of what, Mr Weasley?'' Warlock asked, once his mind snapped out of his thoughts.

''Because of his break up with Hermione. I could see that he was not taking it well. I wanted to help him.''

Heartbroken, angry, greedy, revenge. Those feelings were something more than great to work with. Warlock prayed for the rest of the trail to be as weak as Charlie's testimony.

''I see. What happened in Switzerland, after your hospitalization?''

''I could see that he was drowned to dragons, more than the usual. At first I liked it, but then, I could see his control, leaving his body.''

''Was that the time you learned about his mission?''

''Shortly after it, yes.'' Charlie said, looking at his brother.

''You see, Mr Warlock, over the last years, we had numerous cases of dragons multiplied rapidly.'' he said looking back at the judge.

''Dragons can sense the presence of a Heather Stone, they feel powerful, safe. When he found the third Stone, I could see that he was affected by something, but I couldn't know why.''

He looked at his brother, his eyes looking at the floor, his cheeks turned to red long before he started to talk.

''With every passing day, he became more and more distant. There were some incidents where I could see - ''

''What kind of incidents?'' Warlock asked wanted to know how the Stone effected him.

''I do not want - ''

''I asked a question, Mr Weasley. Are you going to overpass it?'' he looked at him dangerously and Charlie looked at Hermione.

She had a confused look in her eyes, but she nodded to him, making him take a deep breath, feeling the pressure of the old wizard to his bones.

''One day, I walked to his tent wanted to see him, after days of absence, and he was talking to himself. He didn't see me walking in, neither did hear me, but I could see that he was holding something in his hand.''

Charlie stopped talking and he looked at his feet. A guilt wave hit him hard the moment he remembered the day.

''I called his name, but he didn't hear me. I put a hand to his shoulder, turning him around, and then I saw it. Mentha.'' Charlie said, and Ron slightly turned his head to his brother.

''He snapped out of whatever that was, and he put his hand around my neck choking me. I hit him with my walker in the ribs and he let me go.''

Silence fell among them, making Charlie scared to look at the people in the room, as well as his brother. The guilt inside him grow.

Did he just buy his ticket to Azkaban? He felt his breathing difficult, his arms numb, but Warlock was waiting more - he knew.

''He was yelling, not from the pain, but from the transpassing. He asked me to leave for my own sake, but I grabbed the Stone from his hand.''

''At that moment everything made sense to me. He told me that Kingsley asked him to searched for the last two Stones, because too many cases of misbehaving dragons reached his office.'' Charlie said turning around to see the worried face of Kingsley.

''He told me that he had to come with me to Spain as well, thinking that the last Heather Stone must be there - and it was.''

''I see.'' Warlock said, looking Charlie from head to toe. ''Are you under the vow this evening, Mr Weasley?''

''Vow?''

''The Unbreakable Vow!''

''What? Of course not!''

''You see, Mr Weasley, Ronald had been told to take the Unbreakable Vow with you, when you learned about his case.''

''What?!'' he yelled, looking at his brother, but once again, his eyes were on the floor.

''Abuse of data.'' Warlock said and his gavel sound in the room, making Hermione shut her eyes in defeat.

The first offense of Ron Weasley had been decided.

She looked at the face of Charlie, full of confusion and hurt, his body, standing still in the Wizengamot, thinking about his brother's choices.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Warlock looked at him dangerously, making him think twice about the words he was about to say to him.

He turned his head to Kingsley, who looked as much confused as he was feeling at the moment and his face fell. That was not supposed to happen.

''Albert Pharris.''

Warlock said making Charlie leave from his sight. The potion master walked towards the middle of the room, where the old wizard looked him from head to toe.

He felt awkwardly for a second, as he knew that he was trying to keep his face in his mind. With the corner of his eyes, he saw Ron sitting like a statue.

He wondered how he was holding up at that moment, but his expressionless features told him that he shouldn't cared for him now.

The Wings were protecting him for everything that was happening in the room that night, and Pharris knew that he needed that protection.

''I believe that your speciality is potions, is that correct?'' Warlock's strong voice sound and Pharris looked at him.

''Yes, sir.''

''What can you tell me about the Heather's Stones? I read here that you have your own small research with.. Calluna? Is that true?''

''Well, there are four Heather Stones. Calluna, Mentha, Eucaluptus and Trigonella. Every Stone has its own herbal in the world.'' he said, looking at the full of curiosity eyes of the wizard.

''It's been said that before our time in the Wizarding World or the Muggle World, the Stones were created by the Primis Lamia. She had gathered all the ingredients she used to protect herself from the Dark Magic and turned them into Stones.''

''I do not want to hear about tales Mr Pharris - ''

''Tales? And how do you think the Stones created?''

''I believe they are the virgins of the Wizarding World. Elements that helped generations of witches and wizards before our World. Those Stone, held a must greater power than we never came to know. With every passing year, the Stones only grow more powerful.''

''True, but only a wizarding being could have done that don't you think? She wanted to have something powerful against the evil, isn't that what we all want?'' he asked looking at him with raised brows.

''Are you a Muggle Mr Pharris?''

''What gave me away?''

''Your scepticism.'' Warlock said, narrowing his eyes. ''Continue now. I do not have much time to waste.''

Pharris looked at him like he used to look every person in this world who dared to say something insulting about Muggle's magic - hate.

''Each Stone can affect a different part of the witch or the wizard, and its use can be various.'' Pharris said and he stepped closer to the stand taking his wand out.

''Trigonella.'' he said and a holographic green Stone appeared in front of the surprised eyes of Warlock. ''The herb can improve someone's illness - no matter what. Healers use it to multiple potions regarding the health.''

''Eucaluptus.'' he said and the holographic Stone in his hand, spun around fast to give its place to a blue Stone, ''It can be used for purifying the soul of a troubled person, the sins that once he committed, the demons one can have.''

''Mentha.'' the red Stone shown and Ron's head rose. ''Both in the Muggle and Wizarding World, Mentha is powerful. It can be used for mind recovery, mind lost, mind clearance - Muggles usually use it as a beverage, for people who forgets easily.''

Pharris turned his head and looked Ron. When he heard about his outbusting he knew that he used most of his time with Mentha.

He knew the time that he spent with the Stone made his mind sensitive in a way that he couldn't understand.

''In the Wizarding World, one can use it for recovery or control of a mind. Its powerful synthesis makes it dangerous - it can thread not only the user, but the maker himself.''

His wand moved and a purple Stone shown in his hand. One more time, the holograph was clean and it could be seen by everyone in the room.

''And then there is Calluna. Calluna is powerful - both as an herb and ingredient. One can use it for cosmetic reasons, to healing prospects or returning of the soul.'' he said and he looked at it for some time.

He closed his hand and at once the holographic gone. Once again Ron's head fell, and his eyes made contact with the floor.

Pharris looked at Warlock, who clearly had taken away by the words he spoke. Good. He needed to show him that his knowledge about the Heather's Stones were nothing compared to what he knew.

''My research was with the herb. I used it as a basic ingredient and I started to mix it up with ingredients that were more than rare, or common.''

''Do I want to know what happened?'' Warlock asked after he cleared his voice.

Pharris looked at him, raising his brow. He couldn't believe the nerve to that man! Was he even a judge?

''I spent a decade and half, but I only found cosmetics purposes.'' he said and Warlock nodded.

''About the case, Mr Pharris. How did you get involved?''

''A month before the end of last year, I got a letter from Charlie Weasley, who asked me about Calluna and a safe way to bring it back to London.'' he said looking at his old friend.

''At first I was confused, impressed even. I didn't know how he came to this discovery. I consulted him, I wanted to be sure that he was fine on the way back.''

''But that letter was from Ron Weasley.''

''Yes, I found out about his part in the discovery from Harry Potter, but I thought I was talking with Charlie.''

''Was that the last time you spoke to Mr Ron Weasley?'' Warlock asked, making Pharris swallow hard.

''No. He sent me a letter asking me to find Harry Potter, the 4th of February.'' he said and looked at his feet.

''Manipulate wizarding beings.'' the gavel heard for the second time.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. That was not good. He was facing at least twenty years in Azkaban. She looked at his awfully quiet face.

It was like he was not listening to the truths they were saying about his actions all those months. She whispered, his name, but he didn't even hear it.

She frowned and he looked at the Wings, holding him tight, making him unable to move. Could Warlock spelled the Wings to make him paralyzed?

That thought came and gone when she heard the next name from the mouth of the old wizard. She looked at the middle of the room where Harry walked.

He turned his face to his friend who was looking at his feet again. He felt his heart heavy at once, making him feel guilt for a reason he didn't know.

His eyes locked to Hermione's. She was scared - so did he. They were about to lose their friend, wasn't that a good reason?

''I knew from the start for what reason Ron had followed his brother. He told me everything the night before he left for Switzerland.''

''What?'' Hermione yelled, standing up.

She looked at her childhood friend and she didn't know if she was recognize him anymore. The thing that he just said, it made her, empty.

How many things were there that she didn't know about? What happened to them? Where did they lose touch?

She looked at his eyes, those perfect green eyes, where once she found a shelter, a place she can relax, now filling her with questions, with distance.

''Miss Granger, when it is your turn I will call you.'' he looked at her dangerously and it took her a while to sit back to her chair. ''Continue.'' Warlock demanded, looking at the sad eyes of Harry Potter.

''He was afraid - he knew what kind of effect those Stones can have on a person, at least that's what he told me. He told me that Charlie was the one who taken the request for the Stones, and he wanted his help because of his accident.''

Harry ran his hand threw his hair awkwardly, not knowing where he was standing with the things he was revealing.

''Was he the one informed you about the stealing?'' Warlock asked, narrowing his eyes to the boy who lived.

''He came to our house and he told me to go to Gringotts - he said he had an awful feeling and that I have to look it up.'' he confessed, and he looked at Ron, whose eyes were stuck to the marble floor.

''He didn't say those exact words, stealing or revealing their location, he just warned me.'' he said and he looked Warlock.

He had a weird look on his face. Something about his confession didn't suit him very well. Did he think he was lying?

He frowned, thinking that he might have wanted him to continue his story. With the corner of his eyes, he saw the sad face of Molly seeing her son's back being perfectly covered by the Wings.

''I did as he said mostly because of our friendship and, well, I thought he was still being affected by the Stones' power. I wanted to make sure he would becalm.''

''Were you the first one arriving at the scene of the stealing?'' Warlock asked him and Harry nodded.

''They found it weird, an Auror visiting them wanted to know about a stealing when there was not even a notice of their own. I thought that perhaps his warning was more of a sense of danger coming to our way.''

''What did the Minister said?''

''To look it up. As did I, but everything was a bead end.''

''You visited Mr Pharris? Is that true?''

''Yes. I consulted Charlie for this - I wanted to find out if there was a possibility to trace the Stone.''

''Did you say about the Vow to Mr Pharris?'' Warlock asked looking rather unpleasant.

''Yes, I think that I did.''

''You knew you were lying?'' Warlock asked narrowing his eyes.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Fuck. That was not how he had planned it in his head was it. He looked at his friend and his face fell.

''No. I said what Ron told me.'' Harry said without looking at the man in the stand in front of him.

''Providing false events.'' the gavel sound for the third time.

Harry looked at Warlock and he looked him too. He felt like it was Warlock's mission to drag his friend to Azkaban. Perhaps he was the one that made it easier.

He turned his face to see his friend. It was like he was asleep, like his mind was not there. What the hell was going on with him tonight?

He took a step closer to him, but Warlock called Kingsley and he looked at him. They were not done with their story. He walked back to his chair.

Molly put her hand on his face and gave him a sad smile. _It is okay, dear,_ she said, and she caressed him a little, _it is okay._

''Isn't true that Ronald Weasley had trained from his Investigation Department about _Illegal Suppstence and Magical Creatures?'_ '

''Yes.'' Kingsley said coldly.

''Was he an Auror when that happened?''

''Yes. His transition papers were never reached the Minister's desk.''

''The reason?'' Warlock asked with a straight voice.

''His Headquarter thought it would be better to be an Auror working in behalf of the Investigation Department in case there were some arresting.''

''And you were fine with it?'' he asked challenging him with his eyes.

''I could not say otherwise. The Auror Department is almost independent.''

''Almost.'' Warlock said with a small smile shown on his face. ''Share with us what happened.''

Kingsley looked at him dangerously. That was not what they arranged to say. He tightened his jaw thinking of the numerous reasons his mind would go there.

If that son of the bitch wanted to make a move into the Auror Department he must have more evidence that he said he had.

He felt a shiver running down his spine. He wanted to grab him by the collar and punch him in his elderly face - but that was not what he should do, for now at least.

''Cases about misbehaving dragons reached my desk making me aware that the last two Heather's Stones were about to appear.''

''I've been hearing that Charlie and his team would be back to north Switzerland to see why the dragons were leaving their own land with their newborns. I knew that this kind of transferring could cause some problems with the Muggles.'' he said and he looked at the Weasley Family.

''I wanted to ask Charlie to search for them, but the same day that my owl was about to leave for that far journey, I had Ron coming to my office informing me about his accident.''

''He asked me to leave for some days, making me wonder if everything was alright. He told me that his place in the Investigation Department was not filling him properly - whatever that meant.''

''Wasn't his choice to transfer there?''

''Yes, it was. Finding Death Eaters were not something that wanted to do anymore.'' he said and with the corner of his eye looked at Ron.

He felt sorry for him. He was not the kind of man to allow pityness overtaken him, but there he stood, feeling bad about Ron Weasley.

He tried to forget about his feelings, see the case they had as any other, but his fatherly instincts were wakened for the moment the Wings hugged him.

Perhaps that was his fault. Seeing him there, facing everything that happened in the past months in one night, he could feel his sorrow to his flesh.

''He asked if he could join his brother and I accepted, knowing that he might be the help I needed. Who else would be better, rather a member of the Golden Trio?'' Kingsley said trying to make his mind stop.

''I told him about the dangerous task he was about to take, but he seemed thrilled.''

''Seemed or was. There is a difference Kingsley. To your eyes, he might seem thrilled, but he might have felt different.''

''Is Weasley's feelings on trial this night, Mr Warlock or his actions?'' Kingsely snapped looking at him dangerously.

''Continue please.''

''It was Charlie who informed me about the revealing. He came to find me the night Ron attacked him. He told me about his behaviour, about his snapping. I was.. afraid to be honest.''

''Afraid? You? The mighty Minister with the knowledge and power to overcome everything?''

''Yes, afraid! I trusted a man who I thought he was worthy and he show me why I must always make my own plans.'' he slightly raised his voice making Warlock sit back in his chair.

''I followed Charlie back to Switzerland and I told Ron to take the Vow. He said that he trusts his brother, but I wasn't.''

''To my mind, Charlie looked like danger. Look back at it now, I should have trusted him. He warned me about Ron's change, but I was too blind to notice. I believed that he was not the one to act like so.'' he said in one breath.

He looked at the expressionless face of Ron Weasley and he tightened his jaw. That was not supposed to happen.

He had promised himself to be patience at this trial, to not let himself being drown to the emotions of the people in the room.

But clearly that failed, and now he was facing his own guilt about the events of the story. A story that was deeper than anyone in the room could imagine.

With the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione losing her colour. She had to be worried about Nehone, and now this? She would be devastated.

''I should have seen him changing from the boy who was always helping to the man who needed help.'' Kingsley confessed with a small voice.

''Weren't you presence for the Vow?'' Warlock asked him out of the blue.

''No. He told me he wanted to tell his brother himself. I respected that.''

''What happened when he found Calluna?'' Warlock asked him coldly.

''He came to find me. He was better than the last time I saw him. He asked my help, to take him out of the Auror Department since he wanted to be with his brother for now on.'' he said remembering the day it happened.

''I accepted his will. I shook his hand, thanking him for the dangerous task he accomplished, but he was hurried to leave. I thought that he wanted time to relax. The Heather's Stones could make the strongest man weak.'' he took a big breath, seeing the eyes of Warlock looking him with hateness.

''The transfer happened the same day. The Golden Doors of Gringotts sealed in front of our eyes.'' he said and he took a step back.

''And after the stealing?'' Warlock asked even if he knew what happened.

''Harry Potter had come to see me. He was holding the photo of Calluna, saying that it got stolen, but the case never reached my hands. I knew that something was wrong, but I was letting him seek his truth before facing it.'' he said and he looked at Harry who couldn't meet his eyes.

''When he found the Partnership Contract, he came to see me asking me all those question about the Stones and I told him the truth. I told him to bring me Ron as an Auror, wanted to hear what he wanted to say.''

''Did he?'' Warlock asked, looking at Potter.

''Yes. The day after I asked him.'' he said and Harry looked at Steele who winked at him.

''About, where is it?'' he said, looking at the papers in front of him, '' _The Berch serum_ , was the idea, yours?''

''No. Miss Granger thought that he might have been spelled to talk. She thought that Berch serum could show us if that was true.''

''I see. What about the Contract? Was that her idea as well?''

''No. That was mine. Ron Weasley hadn't actually left the force of Aurors when he was in Switzerland. For safety reasons I wanted to have a paper that was legal enough to prove his action in the missions.''

''And you chose Hermione Granger as the Law Enforcer because?''

''She is the best. There is no denial of that.''

''I am sure she is, but the truth is that she was not part of it, was she?''

''No. She knew what I chose to tell her.''

''Convenient.''

''Smart.'' Kingsley said, raising a brow.

Kingsley looked at the dangerously gaze that Warlock had. He had a feeling that didn't actually suited him. He was trying to do something, but what was it?

He couldn't tell at that moment, but he knew that Warlock was dangerous now - and he knew how danger can motivate people.

''Lying for his advantage.'' the gavel sound and Hermione felt her cheeks burning.

She stood up looking rather unhappy with the things she had just heard. She looked at Draco, but his eyes were looking everywhere than her.

She felt alone for a second. She used to have his eyes on her all the time, but now, his mind was trying to find out how they got played like that.

''Mr Berch?'' Hermione said, and the man looked at her. ''Can you tell Mr Warlock what you found?''

She looked at the young man awkwardly walking towards the stand where Warlock was sitting. In his hand he had some parchments.

He stopped and gave a good look at the Wings - him too had heard too many things about them, but it was the first time he has ever seen them.

He extended his hand and passed the parchments to Warlock. He stood there, waiting for someone to tell him where to go.

Hermione though, needed him right there. She smiled at herself being sure of what the powerful serum shown to his maker.

''There are traces of spell.'' Warlock said with a small voice and he tightened his jaw.

''What kind of a spell was it?'' he asked Berch, but he was looking at the Wings having a rather curious look.

''Mr Berch!'' Warlock said losing his patience.

That was not something that he liked, but that doesn't mean that he was not going to use Ron for his advantage.

''There is some time passed from his infection, I only know that it was strong.'' Berch said not looking at the old man.

''I think it is time to hear from Ron Weasley himself.'' Hermione said, looking at her friend being covered in white wings.


	18. Chapter Seventeen Defendant Part Two

_a/n_ Hello. There it is, chapter seventeen.

Thank you all for your favourites, and follows and kind messages. I hope you like this chapter.

Always be happy. Love, Γ

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Seventeen

 _Defendant_

Part Two

Silence fell among the people in the room of the Wizengamot. Every eye had turned to the furious gaze of Warlock, staring at Hermione Granger.

He was mad at her. Not only because she was interfering with his work, but she had the nerve to command something in his Wizengamot.

Who was she acting like that - and to his court? The dare that woman had, in her blood was something it could drive him crazy.

True, her mind was one of the brightest and she might have helped to the end of the Dark Lord's days, but in his eyes, she was just another woman who happened to be smarter than the other Enforcers.

He looked at her fierceful eyes - he wished to know how she had that kind of confidence, even if she was the only woman Enforcer in that young age.

The Law Department was undeniably the most powerful section in the Ministry, and with Hermione Granger being one of the most active Law Enforcers was making things much more complicated.

He wanted to scream - he wanted to grab her and drag her out of his precious Wizengamot, yes, that could make him sleep better at nights.

An urged, feeling of threat made him tighten his jaw - he wanted to send her as far away as he could, but that was something that he couldn't do.

At least for now - because when his plan work, no one who ever questioned him was safe. No one, no where.

''Alright.'' Warlock said, looking at Hermione's eyes, pushing him to accept her request.

''But if I hear one lie coming out of Ron Weasley's lips, be damn sure I will act on it.'' he warned her and she rose her eyebrow the way Malfoy used to.

She looked at him, then Ron, then turned her gaze to the old man behind the stand. She nodded and she took at Warlock as he was grabbing his wand.

With a simple wave, a bright light appeared at the end of it, starting to travel all the way to Ron and the Wings.

The light reminding a summer lightning, gathered around the chair, started to run around on it. With gracious gestures its moves started to fasten.

Hermione's eyes looked at Warlock - whatever spell he used on him this night, was much more complicated than she thought.

His gaze fell to her - he was looking pleased with himself, it almost made Hermione's stomach turn itself around.

Whatever goal his mind had set, she knew Kingsley hadn't the slightest idea. It almost felt like he wanted something more from Ron.

The light made an almost silent pop and Ron's head raised, like he had just woken up from a nice nap and Hermione's mind snapped out.

The Wings of Amini Motus moved slowly, and with a gentle move, they opened wide, stretching across the empty space behind the chair.

Everyone's eyes were on them admiring their strength and elegance, until they started to fade away feather by feather.

The sitting man appeared, his cheeks were red, but the rest of his face looked pale - lips slightly apart from each other, hair messier than ever.

His eyes started to blink as the strange lights in the Wizengamot room, irritated him. He sighed when he understood where he was.

A strange feeling overtook him - what happened when he walked into the wizarding court? The last thing he remembered was the look on his mother's face.

A look that hurt him deeply. It felt like she had looked into his soul, and what she saw didn't elated her. He was sure that she was sad, disappointed even.

Why wouldn't she? She had asked him too many times, the reason behind his strange behaviour, but she took nothing for an answer.

He shook his head, trying to lose the thought of his sad mother and think what he might have missed by now.

The old eyes of Warlock fell on him with a gleaming, he had never seen before. He felt shivering out of nowhere.

He frowned and he cowardly turned his head to the left, where Hermione was standing still, eyes full of sadness and distress.

He felt bad seeing her like this. She looked tired, exhausted, like she used to when they were after the Horcruxes. He wanted to hug her, to feel her against his body.

He wanted to make her feel better - to make her see his pain and his sorrow this path made him feel, but there she stood, strong, eyes full of the need of his redemption.

That was not her fight to give, that was not her fault. He wanted to tell her that everything is going to be alright, but how could she believe him?

After everything that happened between them, it wouldn't surprise him if she chose not to speak to him again. She had every right not to.

He could never forget the way her eyes looked at him so hateful, her lips screaming the words he never wanted to hear.

With the corner of his eye, he saw his family standing near Hermione. Suddenly he felt like this scene was too much for him. His breathing started to fasten.

His eyes locked with his father's. He was holding his hat, the one Fred got him for his birthday tight in his hand, but his eyes were full of love and fear.

He really fucked everything up - sadness overtook him, and took his eyes away from them to look at the old wizard in the stand, reading some of his notes.

Ron's breath fasten again, as he realized that he didn't know what happened from the moment he sat on that chair and the wings hugged him.

 _What the fuck happened?_ He turned his head to the right, seeing the disappointing face of Kingsley, who took his eyes away from him at once.

Wait - Why Malfoy was here exactly? That bloke had nothing to do with the Heather's Stones hadn't he? His eyes widen slightly.

Why was he the one questioning him back in the Level 11? _What the hell is going on here?_ Ron thought, frowning, his eyes never leaving his tall torso.

Wasn't he with Hermione that day? Yes he was - since when did she play around with that joke of a man?

He turned his head around to see the red face of Hermione watching Warlock still reading his notes. She was impatient - yes, he was too.

''Mr Weasley.'' he spoke out of the blue and his eyes locked to his.

''I have a testimony here saying that you did reveal the whereabouts of the Stones. Is that correct, Mr Weasley?''

Ron felt his cheeks burning up - he wanted to take his eyes away from him but he couldn't. He noticed the way he was holding his testimony like a trophy.

He was enjoying this way too much, wasn't he. He nodded after a second, never taking his eyes away from him.

''With words, Mr Weasley.'' Hermione said and he looked at her over his shoulder.

''I did, I think I did.'' he said after some time, and he heard his mother's gasp.

He felt his heart stop beating at that moment. He knew his mother was waiting to hear him say the truth, his truth.

What had he done? How did he let that happened? His eyes made contact with the marble floor again. Why did he allow himself to be captured?

Every bad decision that he had made in the past years played like a tape in his mind - he felt uneasy remembering the stuff that led him there.

''Mr Weasley, I want to hear everything that happened, from the moment you accept the mission with the Stones, till now.'' Warlock said putting down the parchment with his testimony.

''Everything?'' he asked, turning his head to Hermione, who nodded to him encouraged him to speak up.

''Everything.'' Warlock said demanding his attention to him.

Ron looked at him, slightly narrowing his eyes. He could feel his need for knowledge in the matter, something that he was sure he hadn't felt before.

Something about Warlock was not making him feel good. His eyes had a shine, a glow that made him remember himself when he first got involved with the Stones.

Could that mean that he wanted something more from him? He thought that was not possible, but then, why did he gave him that vibe?

Warlock was a mystery in the eyes of Ron. A mystery that could mean danger if not trouble. He took a big breath, allowing himself to relax.

There was no time for thinking about that man now, there was only his words that could lead him to Azkaban, or not.

''Last year my brother left. He took his team and head off to Switzerland. I told him that it would be better for him to stay here, but he didn't hear me.'' he said looking at his brother with the corner of his eye.

''After some months of his arrival there, an owl came to our home. He had an accident. My mother wanted to go herself, but I thought that it would be a good time off from me.''

''Truth been told, I didn't want to be in London that time. Personal reasons mostly.'' Ron said before Warlock could ask.

He saw his eyes landed to Hermione, who was looking at her feet. Warlock has read about their famous courting but he didn't know they were not a couple anymore.

Everyone was shocked when they find out that those two were dating - _young love,_ he thought taking his eyes away from Hermione Granger.

She could do much better than a Weasley. He could never reach out to her mental level, or intelligence in that matter - he was simply too little for her.

But gossiping was for morning teas not now, he still had a lot of gaps to fill with his story. He looked at the hurt face of Ron Weasley.

''I spoke with Kingsley about my request and he gave me another one - a mission.'' he said not looking at him, but his legs.

There was a long pause, a silence that made him wonder if he would like to continue telling his side of the story.

Warlock frowned, still looking at him. Could he be thinking about his statement? He cleared his throat, wanted to make him look at him.

''Did you know? About the Stones?'' he asked, not wanted to lose his train of thoughts.

''Yes. I heard stories, tales of dragons and incidents, and.. I wanted to see what the buzz is all about.'' he admitted looking at the old wizard.

''There was a special energy those words had held, _Heather's Stones._ It almost felt unreal.'' his eyes lost for some seconds, remembering the way Mentha could perfectly fit into his hand.

He sighed. He didn't know how the people around him would react to the things he was about to reveal.

''When I arrived in Switzerland, the things that I saw.. Cannot put down in words.'' he said, looking at the marble floor at once.

''A chaos all around the Green Valley of Venen, wizards and witches camping in the open, never leaving their place cause of the dragons. Our powers were little against them.''

He stopped talking for a while, feeling the scratch on his shoulder still burning when a dragon almost cut his arm off.

A shiver starting from his now healed wound going down to his fingertips only made him feel much more uncomfortable that he already felt.

He rose his head, looking at Warlock. He had this wicked eyes locked to his. It almost felt like he was a man walking to his death sentence.

''I found Mentha after six weeks. A newborn was running around free and I followed it. I didn't know why, but I did.''

''He walked towards a tree, spread his wings and sat under it.'' he said mimicking the action.

''It was the start of autumn when it happened, but that tree was glowing with life. The leaves were wild green having a shine that I have never seen in my life - I could feel it calling me to walk towards it, to feel its magic, see its life.''

His eyes looked up, like the tree was in front of him, still speaking to him - it made Hermione frowned and looked at Pharris.

He had the same worried look on his face, just as the rest of the people in the room but he looked upset as well.

''I could feel it.'' he said never taking his eyes away from the emptiness that was laid in front of him.

His face had a weird glow - something that no one had ever seen before. It almost felt like he was seeing his loved one after a long time.

Kingsley looked at the concerned face of Hermione looking the man that she once loved, losing his mind into an abyss of tricks and mischiefs.

''It was there.'' he said, his lips curling up a little. ''Under the roots of the tree.'' Warlock could see from his angle that his pupils dilated.

He looked at Kingsley - he was sure that he knew that Mentha had messed up with his mind, but this was something new.

''I start digging and digging and digging, for hours until I saw her.''

 _Her?_ Hermione thought and looked at him with widened eyes - she knew that his mind was still confused. She felt her heart aching for him.

His eyes were looking at the emptiness, a small smile on his lips made her feel small shivers going up and down her spine.

''It was there, I was right, hidden in the dark, waiting for me to save her.'' he said, raising his brows, like it was something too precious for him to hold.

''Mentha.'' he whispered, looking blindly at his extended upwards hand feeling the empty spot of his palm graving for the Stone.

''Mr Weasley.'' Warlock said, looking at him a little scared.

Ron's eyes looked at him at once, with a way no other wizard had ever dared to look him. He sat back on his chair, looking back at him and slowly reaching out of his wand.

His eyes were stuck to his, until he started to blink multiple times, realizing where he was, what he was saying and to whom.

He took a big breath, snapping out of the zone, he fell in and his eyes looked at Warlock's with the same feared look he did the moment he started to talk.

With the corner of his eye, he saw the people around him, watching him with widened eyes. They were scared of him?

He cleared his throat, he looked at his feet and he prepared himself for what was about to follow.

''I didn't knew what to do with it. I wanted to send it to Gringotts, but - I wanted some time so I held it in my tent.'' he said with a small voice, making Hermione's heart break.

She closed her eyes in defeat. That foul thought that he could control his behaviour around the Stone, didn't he?

She found her mind wondering at the dark chapters of her past, when the Horcruxes used his mind like it was a blender.

He was not that strong to control, a power that someone could consider weak compared to the Stone and he wanted time?

Time for what? He knew about the way any Stone could affect the one closest to them, did he even mind that?

''I don't know why I did that. I don't know how it happened. I felt that the Stone was talking to me.'' he said and Warlock looked at him questioning his mentality.

''I could hear it in my sleep. I could sense it in my bones, calling me, talking to me, wanted me to hold it, asking me to make the best of it.'' he closed his mouth at once.

He was sharing too many of those days and something was telling him to stop. He looked the uneasy eyes of Warlock and fear overtook him.

He was desperate to find out what happened to him, to the Stones, what lead him to reveal the location of the vault.

''I lost my control, one day. I thought I was threaten by my brother. I.. I hurt him.'' he said with a small voice, looking at his hands resting on his lap.

That was not something that he was proud of. That was his lowest point - his rock bottom. He tightened his jaw, an urge of running away made him want to get over with it.

But saying those words out loud, could only mean his sentence and that was something that he feared.

He didn't know what that might be, and knowing how extreme his actions might be, he should be stressed.

''Continue Mr Weasley.'' Warlock said coldly looking at him.

''My brother brought Kingsley the night I attacked him. I felt ashamed seeing him there - I had disappointed him and I could see it in his eyes. He told me to take the Vow with my brother. I didn't do it.''

''The reason?''

''He is my family. I can trust him with my own life. A burden like this could only drive us apart.'' he said watching the sarcastic smile on Warlock's lips.

''Mr Weasley, denying an order straight from the Minister, is something that can cause a trouble.''

''I was aware of that, still am. It just.. It didn't seem to matter at the moment.'' he said still looking at his hands.

Those hands he used to curl them around his brother's neck and almost take his life like it was someone who didn't matter to him, or to his family.

He felt his cheeks burning up, his beaten fast heart was making him much more aware of the horrible thing he had done.

''I am sorry Charlie.'' he said turning his torso in the chair and looking for his brother.

But he knew, as many times he would say those words, as much as he meant it, he had tried to kill him. Nothing would be the same again.

Nothing would be the same with any other member of his family - either Harry, or Hermione. At that moment he felt he was done.

''Did Kingsley took the Stone that night?''

''Yes, he didn't trust me with it anymore, or with the mission. He advised me to give up, but I refused. I wanted to finish what I have started.'' he said with a straight face.

''That sounds childish! Whatever you mean by that?'' Warlock snapped, not liking the way he was presenting the events anymore.

Perhaps using him for his own purposes was not something that could work for the two of them. He looked at him turning red. Good, he was upset too.

''The truth! Leaving seemed weak at the moment!''

''Weak? Risking everything was not?'' he asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

''Have you thought the burden of the mission besides the searching? You could have innocent blood on your hands. Not mention that you let yourself drown into the untamed power of a Stone!''

''If you think you could have acted differently, then why didn't you leave your communal job and your paid from the Ministry meals in the _Boar's Mirror_ , and go search for a couple of Stones in the middle of nowhere.''

He looked at him, having nothing but seriousness in his eyes, but feeling his blood boiling, slowly, painfully. He wished he took his message loud and clear.

He watched his narrowed eyes, wanted to start a fire upon him, and felt good, seeing him struggling with his anger and not being able to do anything.

''If you want to finish with your story, Mr Weasley. My time is not for wasting.'' he said, taking his testimony in his hand and re-reading it.

He will make him pay for what he said - he will find a way to make him see how stupid he was for acting like this.

''I followed my brother to Spain. My time there passed by fast - and that was for the best. Seeing my brother not being around that much was making me feel much more aware of my actions.'' Ron said his eyes never leaving the floor.

''It made me feel, sad.'' he admitted.

And it was true. Not talking with his brother as much as he wanted, was something that he didn't used to.

''The Stone relieved itself in front of me, believe it or not, I do not care.'' he said raising his shoulders.

''I fell asleep one day, in my tent when I heard roars. I walked out and then I heard a voice - someone calling my name in the night.'' he stopped at once.

In his mind came the faded memory of the time in the Forest of Dean. It was then when the Deluminator talked to him, leading him back to his friends.

He turned his head and looked at Hermione one last time. A sadness in her eyes made his heart break. He wanted to go to her and share that sweet memory of them.

But then, he felt alone - he thought that maybe they couldn't make more memories together, and why would they?

They past the stage of friendship anymore, things were not going to go back that easily. He cleared his throat and he took his eyes away from her.

''I thought I was dreaming, but then, I saw it. A light that bright being seen from afar, challenge me to seek it, to hold it in my hand.''

''I left the camping park and I walked towards it.'' he sighed, feeling a small knot in his throat.

''I-I was gone for days, alone, I was wondering around the Forest of Bazzarelo trying to find the light that blinded me.'' he rose his head and looked at the old wizard.

He was waiting eagerly - an uneasy feeling overtook him. Perhaps all of them wanted to hear whatever Warlock wanted.

He couldn't even blame them. His actions lead him there and all the people around him wanted to know how.

''I don't remember much of those days - I think I was sleepwalking, till I woke up in the middle of the forest outside of a cave with the Stone next to me.''

He stopped talking again. A deafening silence fell among the people in the room. Some of them waited for him to start talking again.

Some just wanted to get over with it. Seeing the tightened body of Ron never relaxing caused mixed emotions to his friends.

''You returned to London the same day, is that true?'' Warlock asked after some seconds.

''Yes. I walked to the minister's office with a container that held the Stone.''

''Where did you find the container?'' Warlock asked, noticing the way Ron felt uncomfortable.

''I have talked to Albert Pharris since my arrival to Spain.''

''As Ron Weasley?'' Warlock asked and Ron's eyes widen. _Fuck_.

''No.'' he admitted not raising his head. ''I signed as Charlie Weasley.''

''Manipulating a wizard is not a right, Mr Weasley.'' Warlock said, resting his face in his hand. ''Why did you do it?''

''It started innocently, with a thought of help. I wanted to take the Stone without letting it affect me, like Mentha.'' he said still looking at his feet.

''I thought that Pharris could offer me a decent way to transfer the Stone and he did.''

''What happened after your arrival in London Mr Weasley?''

''Kingsley was waiting for me in the Ministry. I gave him the Stone and I told him I wanted to follow my brother from now on. He accepted my say.'' he said, taking his time to talk this time.

''We went to Gringotts together, we saw the Golden Doors sealing in front of us. It felt like this story had ended for me. I felt relieved, if not happy for controlling myself this time.'' with the corner of his eye he saw the face of Kingsley.

He was talking to Draco Malfoy and he had a rather distressed face. He wondered what was more important than his trail in the moment.

He looked at Kingsley's eyes widen for some seconds, but he turned his attention to Warlock who was waiting to hear more.

''He opened a portkey for me, and he greeted me like old friends. I had time to spare, I went to Oz's trying to drink my night away. After some firewhiskeys a man came and sat next to me.''

He stopped talking. Why couldn't he remember his face? His voice had stuck in his head, but his mind was still blurry.

''He had the most weird name I have ever heard in my life - _Theophile_ , I had never met someone with that kind of name, either a strange accent like his.''

''He was not British?'' he asked, seeing the sceptical face of Ron shaking no.

''Was there something in particular that you talked with him?''

''At first nothing. It was late at night, and I was not in the mood for light chit chat. I didn't like his face. I could sense it in my bones he was not a valid one.''

''But that didn't last long now did it.'' Warlock spoke, seeing Ron's shoulders tighten more if that was possible.

''No. He was talking to himself for the most part, but then, a lull that my mother used to sing to me, came out of his lips - then I just, talked to him.''

''What did you talk about?'' Warlock asked, seeing his tension growing.

''About his son mostly. I think I might had lost interest in the conversation and I stop giving him much of my attention, until he asked me if I had a family of my own.''

''Why did he ask you this?''

''I do not really know, but when I said no he seemed, relaxed.'' Ron said and Warlock's worst fears have come true.

''He started buying me drinks - I wanted to say no, but I could see that he was feeling, lonely. He was asking me about my job, about my career, about my life.'' he said holding himself back from looking at Hermione.

''He was interesting to find out what was an Auror's job - he told me he wanted his son to join the force, but fate had other plans for him.''

''What did you tell him Mr Weasley?''

''Well, I said I didn't like it. I said I wanted to leave, to never come back. Maybe it was the drink talking, maybe not.'' he stopped talking. He looked at his hand resting on his knee.

His heart felt heavy. Maybe he shouldn't say too much about his own feelings in front of everybody. There were people there that knew nothing of him.

He wondered if his family could accept him after everything that happened. He wondered if he could have a normal life.

If he could stay out of Azkaban. He wished to Merlin that if he was getting out of this, he would change.

Change could be good for him. Seeing things from another prospective was one of the things he has never done in his life.

Maybe he should take a step back and noticed every single one of his mistakes in his life. That could make him a better person could it not?

''I do not know how, but the conversation stopped to the Stones. He told me he heard that the last one was found.''

''Did you say something about your involvement?'' Warlock asked narrowing his eyes.

''I just told him he was mad, and he shouldn't read tales of old.''

''But he didn't stop the conversation there did he?''

''No. He offered me galleons. A lot of them, if I shared with him some secrets. I don't know why, but it seemed a fair trade.''

''Did you do it?'' Warlock asked him with a cold voice.

''No - Yes. Yes, I think I did. I don't really know, everything is blurry after..''

''After? After what Mr Weasley?''

''He left for a while, I was alone again, but this time I was alone in the bar. There was no one there. Neither people, or the bartender. But it didn't feel strange. It didn't feel wrong.''

''How long were you alone?'' Warlock spoke, looking at him with concern.

''Ten, maybe fifteen minutes. When he came back he was smiling. He thanked me and he gave me his hand to shake.'' he said looking at his feet.

''I don't know what happened, but the next thing that I remember is, me waking up in my tent with a distant sound of dropping ink coming from the table.'' his lips turned into a pout.

''Apparently I had written something, there were parchments all around the table and a broken quill. I had a headache and I was trying to find my wand, but it was broken too.'' he watched Warlock frowned.

''I couldn't remember what happened the night before, as much as I was trying. Small pictures of events were bombing in my brain, but I couldn't recall what was fake and was not.''

''I came back to London after two or maybe three days? I don't know, I just wanted to buy a new wand, but when I visited Gringotts to take some money, I found a trunk full of bags inside. A picture of me visiting my vault with that appeared in my mind.'' he sighed, looking at Warlock.

''I panicked. I ran out of the bank, but then I saw Harry walking in. I stood there, waiting for him to leave. I knew what happened. I knew what I did.'' he took a big breath, gathering his courage.

''It just didn't seem real. Nothing was after that night.'' he said shaking his head.

"I went to the Burrow and I tried to remember what happened, but once again, there were some memories that I didn't know if they were real or not.''

''The only thing that I was sure of, it was that I sent an owl somewhere with only Merlin knew what was written on it.'' his lips turned into a small pout.

''To Mr Pharris. You advised him to talk to Harry Potter.''

Ron's lips sealed at once. He nodded two times, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

''I remembered what happened that night when I came back to the Ministry to sign the Contract. I've been told about a person taking a case of an illegal market with dragons and I wanted to see Harry.'' he said sighing.

''I was upset, maybe I was mad too, but I told him to quit his Auror seat, and he asked me if it had something to do with the Heather's Stones - and then, I remembered. Not everything, but some of it, I did.''

''What did you remember?'' Warlock asked but this time his voice broke. He almost seemed to frighten.

''I remember the bar, him asking me about Calluna - he was not pleased to see that I didn't know much about it. I remember his laughter when I said I knew where it was. I remember I was scared.'' he admitted and he looked at his feet.

Those words came out of his mouth, harder than he thought. He tightened his jaw, remembering the feeling that man caused him.

''I do not know how he made me talk, but he did, I felt guilty at first, but then, he gave 250 thousand galleons. I thought that I could start my life over. And that idea seemed much more tempting than having to work with the Ministry for not that fine money.'' he said feeling disgusted for mentioning it.

''So you trade, a highly classified information, for galleons?'' Warlock asked, looking at him straight in the eyes, not wanted to believe what he was hearing.

''I do not remember accepting, I remember saying no to him. I do not know how he took that highly classified information out of me.'' Ron said and the words sharper than knife cut him.

''Mr Weasley, do you understand what is going on? Do you understand what you have done?'' Warlock asked him, taking his testimony and showing it to him.

''Are you asking me if I have regrets? No. One thing that I understand is that, the Stones cannot be used - the person who took it might or might not be able to use it, but why does the Ministry wants it so badly?'' Ron said looking at him dangerously.

''Whatever do you mean? Are you accusing the Ministry for a higher purpose?'' Warlock asked him, feeling his temper raising.

''I am only saying that the first two Stones were found out before the Second Wizarding War - only after you change the Minister, the searching began again.''

Warlock felt his anger disappearing and an urge of laughing overtaken him - he was stupider than he looked, much stupider.

He had the truth in front of him and he was putting the fault into the hands of the Minister. That was the reason why smarter people were in charge in this world.

This might be better than he had expected - so much better. He tried to hide his smile and he looked at Kingsley, who was talking to Malfoy.

He wondered if Malfoy was like his father - he looked at him, admiring the fact that he was not seeing the whole picture too.

He couldn't wait for his plan to start working again - and with Weasley, things might be going much further than he had imagined.

''What did he tell you about his son Mr Weasley?''

''I do not remember much. He was just a bloke - ''

''Try.'' Hermione spoke making everyone turn their heads and look at her.

She was concerned about everything that she had heard this evening - but most importantly about her friend. She had a strange feeling, something that she had to feel in a long time.

He was speaking with such a cold voice, such expressionless face, like he was not even care - it didn't suit him. She wondered if he had been affected by the Wings.

His eyes were locked to hers. She was feeling his anxiety, but it couldn't compare to hers. He nodded and he looked back at the old judge.

''I remember he told me he left from his side, he didn't want to lose him, but he left anyway.'' Ron said watching the quill that was next to Warlock's hand stop writing.

He frowned - what the hell was that? He thought that this quill must write everything down, why did it stop now?

''He told me that he was the only thing that he had and that he loved him deeply - that he would do anything to have him back, and I could understand if I was a father myself.''

''Is that all?'' Warlock asked and Ron nodded.

He watched the quill shaken its feathers and preparing to write down again. He looked at Hermione, who was looking at him too.

She had her brows frowned and she had a really distressed look on her face. He wanted to smile to her, but he thought otherwise.

''You have been spelled Mr Weasley. To talk.'' Warlock said, but Ron already knew that.

''You paid Mr Potter a visit before you used your portkey to Spain, warning him to go to Gringotts the morning after. Do you remember that?'' Warlock asked, looking at him over his moon shaped glasses.

''No.'' Ron said with a cold voice.

''Why did you talk to Mr Potter about the Heather's Stones Mr Weasley?''

''I wanted him to know. I wanted to have someone willing to help me if something happened. He is family.'' he said after some time, thinking that he might have to protect him from the angry snapping of Warlock.

''Did you or didn't you not have orders not to involve anyone in the case?''

''Since when telling something to a friend consider an involvement?''

''You have orders to keep it a secret, Mr Weasley! And instead of a secret, we have multiple people knowing about the Stones, a stealing and not to mention a trail!''

''Do you say that I planned the stealing? I wanted a way out and he gave it to me! I do not care if the Gringotts Security is not as much promising as you thought!''

''Why would you even consider quitting? You were promising, you were talented - the Ministry could only take you higher!'' Ron let out a small laugh.

''Are you listening the words coming out of your mouth, Warlock? Last time I checked there were things going behind the Minister's back! Traitors, conspiracies, goners! Should I talk more?'' Ron said narrowing his eyes.

''The whole Auror Department is a Death Eater hole! There are far more important things to look up and we were at least four partnered people looking for them! I would say that it is a bit much isn't it?''

''Mr Weasley! Mind your tone - ''

''Why for? My sentence is already been set! I feel sick even standing in the same room as them, but I wouldn't call for eight Aurors to run an investigation about them! It almost seems that there is something they were afraid of.''

Ron turned his head and looked each and everyone in the room. He could feel his eyes being a little watery, but there was no place for shame.

He was waiting for someone to say something, but when no one did, he turned and sat back in his chair, watching Warlock's mouth being opened.

''Everything is going to Merlin's Hell and no one is doing something about it. So I am asking you, why? Why wouldn't I want a way out?'' he said raising his brow.

''Each and everyone in this room has a little bit of blood in their hands - some more than others - '' he said looking at Malfoy over his shoulder.

''Stop it!'' Hermione yelled, standing up.

She looked at him, her breathing hardly going in or out, seeing his eyes full of hate looking at her dangerous gaze.

''There are things that you do not know, things that have been placed a certain way so others can come to light - and yes, the Ministry are full of people ready to sell out themselves, but guess what Ron, everywhere is the same!''

''You think you are the only one noticing this? You think you are the only one wanted to leave? Ministries work that way Ron! Everyone has their part to fill, like it or not, that was yours!''

''Hermione, I - ''

''Do not interrupt me!'' she said, pointing to him in the chair. ''What ever happened this evening was your doing!''

''No one told you to disobey orders, no one told you to lie, no one told you to disappoint anyone! This is you, and this is your fault.'' she said with a heavy breath.

''You may not regret for what happened, you may not see what you have done, but your arrogance started something dangerous, something that you might find yourself responsible for!''

''Miss Granger - '' Warlock said, but the dangerous gaze of Hermione made him stop talking and sitting back in his chair.

''I do not care what stupid plan you've made in your head, but trust me when I tell you, you will be left alone! This is not you!'' she said, throwing her hands in the air pointing the heavily decorated Wizengamot.

''This is not you.'' she repeated, pointing him with her index. ''Your galleons will gone one day, with what will you be left? Loneliness - is this your pretty plan Ron?'' she asked looking at him from head to toe.

''Spelled or not, you have done things that will cost you. You have been acting inconsiderate, thoughtless - is this how you want to be remembered?''

Silence fell among them - Hermione was still looking at the uneasy body of Ron Weasley sitting in front of the stand were Warlock was.

Kingsley was left speechless seeing the head of the man that once he trusted never raising up to properly see the eyes of the people in the room.

Draco was feeling his anger growing surprisingly fast, not wanted to believe that his man, spoke some words that were bothering him for so long.

Harry Potter was feeling his ears blowing. He had a rather unpleasant feeling in his stomach, but he was trying his best to have a straight face.

Charlie's fists were tight. A wave of responsibility for his brother's situation made him feel a knot in his stomach. Why was he that stupid?

Molly was holding her husband's hand, tightly. She was feeling her heart missing too many beats. She couldn't feel her legs anymore - only Arthur's hand.

Arthur was trying to think positively - his youngest boy was not that person he was seeing this evening. Hermione was right, this was not him.

''I made my decision.'' Warlock said and looked at Kingsley with eyes full of sorrow.

It made Kingsley frowned - what the hell was with him this evening? Was he upset for sending a sentence to Ron Weasley's name?

Is he even going to make it? Sure, Kingsley wanted to be the good guy in this story, but this was much more of an usual trail wasn't it?

Hermione crossed her arms under her chest and she held her breath - she hoped she wouldn't have to raise her voice again.

She was feeling her head aching, and she was feeling cold too, but that was because of the flu - something that she couldn't much care now.

She watched Warlock reading the record of his trail - he had his jaw tighten and she could see small drops of sweat running down his forehead.

''You have been abused Ministry's data, manipulated another wizarding beings, provided false events and of course lied for your advantage, Mr Weasley.'' Warlock said looking at the young wizard in front of him.

''But you were spelled, someone clearly had put a mark on you, plus you were a great help in the ending of the Second Wizarding World. This is not a decision I am taking light hearted Mr Weasley, and I want you to believe me in that.''

''All rise.'' he spoke and everyone obeyed his call.

Warlock looked everyone in the room, taking his time to think about the decision he made - even if his plans would be delaying he would be a winner.

He took his beloved gavel and looked at it - the way it felt in his hand was making him feel strong. Yes, he was strong.

He looked at the face of Ron Weasley - his eyes blankly looking at him, waiting to hear something good coming from his mouth.

 _Well, let it be,_ he thought tighten his jaw and his hold around the gavel, _it will be for the best,_ he said to himself and opened his mouth.

''For crimes that lead the exposion of a higher power, I hereby sentence you, Ronald Weasley with one year wand absence, two years of wand control, two years of unemployment both public or private, two years of not being allowed to enter the Minsitry's environs, and never being held of a place for you in the Ministry of Magic.'' his strong voice echoed and he could sense some angry gazes on him.

His gavel heard once, twice - ''Wait!'' Hermione shouted looking at him.

''I think the sentence is rather light Miss Granger, for what reason - ''

''You forgot something Mr Warlock.'' she said after she took her eyes away from the angry and full of confused look of Draco. ''One year of not communications with any wizarding being except his family.''

''What?'' Charlie yelled, looking at her. ''What the fuck Hermione?''

''Charlie!'' Arthur said, grabbing him from his arm.

''Hermione, what are you talking about?'' Harry said, leaving his seat to go to her.

''Aren't you the defendant of the accused? Should you - ''

''Are you saying that his actions were not that serious to take that in option?'' she asked looking at the narrowed eyes of Warlock.

He was not moving for a second - she was sure he was not even breathing at that moment. Whatever she was thinking it was not pleasant.

''One year of not wizarding or any other being communication except his own family.'' he shouted in her face and his gavel sounded for the third time.

* * *

The doors of the Wizengamot opened wide, allowing the people to walk out. The emptiness of the hallway made her heart feel colder than before.

She looked around her, the dark night still spreading across the sky, but all she wanted to do was to sleep.

That was not what she expected, not what she wanted. She felt weak for a second - weak and alone. Was that even normal?

''What the hell Hermione?'' Charlie grabbed her from her hand and pulled her towards the wall.

''Charlie!'' Molly yelled and ran towards them with Arthur and Harry following her.

''You are hurting me!'' she said making Draco's eyes searched for her.

''Stop!'' Arthur said, trying to push him away from her, but he only grabbed her tighter.

''What the hell was that in there? Are you that disingenuous?'' he said to her, being nose to nose.

Draco grabbed Charlie's hand and pushed him away from her making him fell on Potter's chest. He looked at him with a tight jaw.

''She said you are hurting her.'' he said with a calm voice, standing in front of her, allowing no one to see her.

''What is your deal Malfoy?'' Harry said losing his temper and moving towards him, feeling Charlie's hands curling around his arms.

''You know what Potter, that was exactly what I was thinking! Knowing too much about a classified action could almost make you an accessary, or worst, an abettor.'' he said standing perfectly still crossing his hand under his chest.

''You asshole!'' he said his hand turned into a fist and without noticing it, he punched him in the face.

Hermione let out a gasp, and felt her breathing fasten when she saw his lips being pressed together, his jaw tighten and his own hands turned into a fist.

Fuck, that was not good. She knew he was mad, she felt it the moment Harry's hand touched him. She wanted to leave - she didn't want to see what will happen.

She stepped back not wanting to be in the middle of what was about to follow. She looked at Molly - she was about to cry.

Draco put his fingers in his cheekbone, seeing his blood and then Potter. He wiped it out with his thumb and took a step closer to him.

He fixed his blazer and looked at him with the way only he knew how - Hermione could feel his temper growing.

''I might be, but I am not the one risking everyone's life for his caprice.'' he said with a calm voice, ''At least not this time.'' he said seeing his face falling to the hearing of his words.

He turned his head, looking at the full red face of Hermione seeing his sad eyes. He looked to the rest of the people around the room.

That was not who he is - he refused to be the person he hated all those years ago. He knew better than that.

He turned around and he started to walk, leaving everyone behind him watching his tall and proud self, walking with his head high.

''Draco!'' Hermione yelled ready to start running to catch up with him.

He stopped walking and he looked at her over his shoulder. He was sad? She could feel it in her bones - something that she never felt before.

''Draco?!'' said everyone with one voice eyes wide full of curiosity.

But she couldn't care at that moment - she could only think of him. She started to walk closing the space between them, until she stopped.

She turned around and she looked into the faces of the people she grew up with, looking at her like she was crazy. She wanted to smile.

She was not crazy, she simply cared for him - perhaps more than she knew at the moment. She took a step towards them and then she stopped.

''The man that spelled him might want to contact him again. The lull that Theophile sang might be spelled with hypnosis. If I were you, I would keep an eye on him.'' she said to all of them.

''I just want him to be safe until - '' she stopped talking and looked at her feet.

What should she say? Until Nehone is being captured? If Molly and Arthur heard about it, they would be much more concerned than now.

She took a big breath. She was not going to mess up their safety for the lack of Nehone. She had Draco - she didn't need to worry about them.

''His safety is the only thing that matters at the moment. To all of us.'' she said, looking at the surprised faces of the people she came to know all those years back.

''Where are you going?'' Harry said when she started to walk towards Draco again.

''I will be here if you need me.'' she said and her lips curled up a little.

She caught up with him and he looked at her calm face, eyes stuck in front of them, as they were walking away from the Weasleys and her childhood friend.

They turned to the corner and he felt her hand grabbing his blazer. He watched as her delicate hand curled around the black fabric.

He wanted to see her eyes, but she was looking at his chest. It was fine with him - he too felt awkward from the moment she called his given name in front of everyone.

He put his hand around her waist and before he could think about anything else, she mimicked his action, sending heat waves up and down his body.

Without a second thought, and not trusting himself at that point, they apparated to his home.


	19. Chapter Eighteen Explosion

_a/n_ This is a long chapter. I hope you like it!

Thank you for your favourites, follows, reviews - it really means a lot that someone else is liking this story than my imaginary friend.

English is my second language, so if I have mistakes or grammar errors don't hate me, I am doing my best to improve myself. *hearts*

Always laugh, always love.

Take care, _Γ_

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Eighteen

 _Explosion_

The sound of the breaking glass made him jump in his sleep and put his hand under the pillow to touch the gun he was hiding.

He held the base of the gun for some minutes, taking his time to calm down his breathing and his fast beating heart.

Realizing the late hour, he left the gun hidden, and painfully sat up on his bed, trying to understand what was happening.

The darkness of his room made him seek the switch behind the nightstand - peacefulness spreading all around him.

The mirror in front of his bed, holding his reflection, caught up his eyes. His messy from sleep white hair, were perfectly visible under the light.

He sighed, thinking of his old age and the way his body was starting to lose more and more energy these days - he could smell his bones rotting.

The passing on the top room made him frowned - he had awakened for a reason. The heavy walking made him worry about the situation of his son.

He could see the way his mind was losing some of its sanity by driving into a path of misery and darkness. He knew he was sick.

He took the covers off his tired body and felt the chilly temperature of the room on his wrinkle face. His son didn't like warmth so much.

He frowned as he heard something else breaking again. He didn't like the way things were getting out of control that easily anymore.

He stood up from his bed, his lower back sent a pain signal all the way to his neck. He was always feeling like that when the weather was changing.

He reached out to his walking stick, the one his son made for him, and took a big breath, allowing himself to relax from the sudden pain.

All those working years in this great house was sure made him feel much more tired than he should have been.

He pulled back the curtains wide open and he turned his attention to the wild field of sunflowers surrounding the house like soldiers, waiting for the next visitor to attack.

It was a peaceful night - a small breeze getting rid of the clouds in the sky like it had felt his pain and wanted to release him from it, made him take a big breath.

Stars were being placed like they were drawn into the night sky, making him think, his fearless childhood in France, when nights like this, he used to sneak out of his house to go to her.

Melancholy filled his tired heart, and a warm feeling of nostalgia made him remember her smile, that lovely smile she wore every time she saw him.

It almost felt magical that exact second - magical, and unreal, like his presence, where the passing of his son made him wonder what the hell happened this time.

He turned around, slowly walking to the door, having a small fear in his heart of what kind of behaviour he would witness this time.

Lately, he was starting to behave worse than the time he used to run around the Wizarding World with different women, every other week.

Nowadays, he used to be alone more often, thinking only God knows what. He knew about his plan. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know what he was thinking.

His mind was a mixed up emotion slide, which he was using all the time. There were days he spent sleepless, mornings in bed, with a grin on his face.

He was afraid - he was feeling like this time he was about to lose his son for good - _but maybe this time was for the best?_

He opened the door of his room, and he looked into the empty hallway of the house, looking at both ways. He stepped outside, and started to walk to his room.

In the past it was hard for him to use the stairs and go to the second floor, but since his son return, this enchanted walking stick could absolve all the pain.

He knew the reason why he gave him this present - he secretly wanted him to go there, seeing what he was doing, even if as a child was not allowing anyone.

Not wanted to admit it, he was happy about it, with his own special way, he was allowing him into his life - he was allowing him to be part of his unique world.

And of course, he was proud - seeing his magic growing inside of him was something that made him feel good for the things he taught him.

He took a big breath the moment he reached the top of the stairs and he tried to hold it. Even if his son had spelled the stench coming from the room at the end of the hall, he could still feel it burning his nose.

He started to walk to the big hall filled with fine handmade paintings, covering the walls all around him - if he could remember correctly the walls were painted steel blue last time.

He stepped outside of his door, and he looked at the dark wood being perfectly shut. He could hear his troubled passing and he caught himself wondering.

He could see that his son wanted something badly, something that might or might not be wise, but as many times as he talked to him, the answer was the same.

He had thought of letting him do as he pleased, but his fatherly instincts were not allowing him to. Wanting or not, his mind was bringing back memories of their past.

Memories that had made his heart heavy and uneasy. Those were the times that he hated the most - losing his son, seeing him being taken away from him.

The knocking on his door happened much harder than he could have imagined. He heard him stopping and walking to the door.

He must have hesitated for some seconds until he opened the door, and took only his head out, looking at his father's eyes.

''Is everything okay?'' he asked, looking at the tired eyes of his son.

''Why wouldn't it be?'' he asked too, taking his eyes off his father's and looking at his perfectly clean boots.

''I heard something breaking. Did you break something Damien?'' he asked with his broken voice.

He looked at his face, his perfectly cut hair was giving the impression of a younger man. He almost remembered the way he was looking like when he was a teenage boy.

The same teenage boy he found outside of the kitchen door, covered in blood, hands shaken, eyes unfocused - remembering it now, sent the same fear to his heart, as it did then.

He cleared his throat, putting his weight on his walking stick and looked at the heavy red carpet in his room, not daring to look at his son.

Damien opened the door wide, allowing him to enter. His eyes, still stuck on the floor noticed some small spots of liquid.

His eyes didn't move - he caught himself wondering if he should bother him at that point, if he should be there.

He tried to say to himself that this was his son, he was being afraid of. He tried to convince himself that there is nothing wrong with him.

With the first couple of steps, he stepped on some glasses. He looked at his feet, seeing multiple pieces being spread around the floor.

He glared at his son, realizing that he was losing his temper easier than before, and he put his walking stick aside.

He tried to kneel, to gather the big pieces, but his son stopped him, holding him from his arm. He rose his head, watching his ashamed face.

He moved his hand, his fingers played with the air for a brief second, and the pieces started to be collected themselves in one of the corners of the room.

His father walked inside, seeing the perfect organized things in the room. Books were placed in the enchanted bookcase in alphabetical order.

Numerous shelves with handmade potions inside of the same bottles, with handwritten signs in front of them.

His desk, with a line of the same ink bottles having exact five inches distance from one another, in front of their own quills. The parchments he was so fond of, on top of each other.

A table with lots of bottles, filled with liquids, some dried plants and two different boiling pots with small traces of smoke coming from their opened brim.

And in the middle of the room, a handmade vase container with small cracks starting from the bottom and finding their way up, with its only company a rather big and old book, covered in leather.

He sighed and he found the only extra chair he had in his room, and he slowly walked towards it, to sit and rest his tired body.

''You disapprove.'' Damien said at once, with a small voice, like he was a little boy.

''I do not wish to have the same conversation with you Damien.'' he strictly said looking at his feet.

''I have to do it father. I have to.'' he said, looking at the Stone.

''Have and had are too close to dismiss.'' he said never looking the content of the vase.

''I am really close. I can finally have what should be mine.'' he said, walking towards the Stone and putting his hand on top of the container, only to make one of the cracks grew bigger.

He took his hand away from it and he looked at it before turn it into a fist. He knelt and looked at the Stone, like it was his child.

Its beauty was making him wonder about its true power. He knew he could do it. He knew he could have everything that those people took from him.

And his desire was strong - he could practically taste his victory over that scamp of a person daring to attack him.

When he will done, they will be long gone. They will be forgotten. And he, he could have whatever deprive him.

Five years. He lost five years waiting for her to show up so he can make her his - Calluna, his Calluna.

Her power was so much more than the one they gave her credit for - _stupid Purebloods_ , he thought admiring its shine.

It was the perfect ingredient - the perfect missing dose to finish his spell and do it right this time.

He wouldn't change much to the story - he could only change the thing he so desperately wanted - his birthright life.

He looked at his father's eyes, full of love and sadness, wanted to help him to let go off a burden he loved.

''It burns you, isn't it?'' his father asked, taking his eyes away from him.

He frowned and he stood up seeing the troubled face of his father. He took some steps and he knelt again, this time in front of him, taking his father's hand into his.

''I have been seeing the truth laying into a path of glories father. I shall have what I desire.'' he said with shining eyes.

* * *

Hermione found the towel in the second drawer in the kitchen. She grabbed her wand and she made some ice cubes.

She looked at his tighten body sitting at the end of the sofa - his hands between his opened legs, resting like he was using them all day.

His head was down, not daring to raise it. She wondered if he was mad, if he was thinking about what he should have done differently.

Suddenly, his image there, didn't feel right. She knew that he had a certain pride, but she had never seen him being that quite before.

Well, except that day, when he fell to an illusion - but that was something completely different from what happened moments ago.

She hurried to go to him, he was not feeling comfortable with the opened wound on his face and Hermione knew it.

She walked towards him, stopping before he raised his head to look at her for some seconds. When she told him to heal him, he refused.

He was a Malfoy - showing a weakness was not something he had learned to do. She could see that he was fighting with this.

It took him a while to separate his hand and put them on top of each leg, allowing her to have more space to do her work.

She took one step closer to him, being completely into his personal space, and his eyes fell to the towel she was holding.

''What is that?'' he asked, his voice breaking at the end from the lack of use.

He has not spoken to her since the time they arrived - he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do.

In his mind, there was a fear of her being mad at him. Speaking those words to Potter might cause a damage to their relationship.

To his relief, he watched her lips curled up a little and a weird feeling caught up with him. He cleared his throat and he looked away from her.

He thought that his feelings were showing too easily that moment. He felt his body tighten even more.

''It's what my mom used to do when I got hurt, as a child.'' she said, opening the towel to show him what was inside.

''Ice? That's the big secret?'' he said, looking at it, questioning her mother's knowledge.

''Yes, ice. It can help with swelling.''

''It is swelling?'' he asked in perfect horror, raising his hand to touch it.

Hermione rose her hand fast, her fingers curling around his and pulling it down to the place it was before.

''A little.'' she said frowning. ''Just let me help you.'' she said, taking her hand off his.

She put the ice on his face and even if she waited a small flinch, he stood there like he was not being troubled by it.

The burning of his eyes was something that she felt on her easily. He was taking in all the new upclose information about her face that he was missing.

Like the fact she too had thin laugh lines around her mouth, her lips were natural pink at the moment, and how perfectly the colour suited her.

Her porcelain skin, unblemished under the low light of his house was challenging him to put his lips on it and see what will happen.

When he took his eyes away from her, she noticed. She was feeling the spot he was gazing, feeling cold for a reason.

She sighed, letting the towel stay there for some minutes and then gently started to massage around his open wound with the ice, until she took it off.

''Is it better? Is there something wrong? Just heal it, I don't even want to know.'' he said with one breath without looking at her.

''Can you please trust me? I know what I am doing.'' she said never taking her eyes off his face and placing the towel back to his wound.

''How? How do you know what are you doing?'' he asked, daring to look at her again.

''Both of my parents were working, so I had to take care myself.'' she said with a small smile.

He felt the need to walk away and earn some space between them, but the well shaped lips of her made him ran his tongue over his own lips.

''Lots of injuries growing up?'' he asked, wanting to forget the urge he suddenly felt to put his hand behind her legs and bury her in his arms.

''Lots of bullies.'' she said wanted to smile but she failed.

She looked at him - he had a confused look on his face, which she didn't dare to comment on. That was not a conversation she wanted to do with him at the moment.

She watched the cut on his cheekbone, asking herself if might needed some extra time under the ice and she acted on it.

His fasten breath was warming her hand, as she put it on his chin to keep him on the right angle.

She wondered if he was anxious about her helping him at the moment, or if he was about to say something he never said before.

''Like me?'' he finally said making Hermione close her eyes in defeat. That was not good - not at this moment at least.

''Worse.'' she said with a small voice.

''You verbally bullied me, there were, well, there were hurting me.'' she admitted after some time.

He knew that it was not that easy for her to say it, especially to him. It was something that she might have kept it for herself.

But then again, _why not?_ For all he knew she was strong and independent, but that didn't mean she didn't have her fragile moments.

He watched her taking the towel off his face, looking at his blood stain, and turning it around to find a clean spot.

''Hurting you how?'' he asked out of the blue not actually knowing why.

She stopped massaging his wound and she met his eyes. She didn't know where that was coming from but it was something that made her feel uncomfortable.

Saying something like that could only make her remember the things he did to her - and that was something she was starting to forget.

''What kind of question is that?'' she snapped frowning and looking at him.

''I am sorry, I was just - ''

''It was this one girl..'' she said not knowing why she wanted to talk to him about that. ''.. Her name was Karen, with a K.'' she said rolling her eyes.

''What does that even mean?'' he asked finally feeling the coldness calming down his wound.

''She had this perfect smile, and that silky brown hair that always was on ponytail, but not everyone were born like you stupid Karen.''

''Born like what?''

''Beautiful!'' she said with a tension in her eyes that Draco had never seen before.

He looked at her with a serious look on his face until he started to laugh, feeling more and more the pain on his cheekbone with every facial expression.

Hermione frowned, looking confused about his behaviour and took the towel off his face, crossing her hands under her chest.

She was feeling her blood boiling under her pale skin, not giving the much needing attention on his laughter.

''Why are you laughing? You were the one asking!'' she said with angry eyes.

''Dare I say gone bad this wrong?'' he said between his laughter.

''I am never wrong!'' she told him with a serious face.

''I highly doubt that.'' he said after he stopped laughing.

''Everyone had a small crush on you back in Hogwarts.'' he said with an amused face. ''But you only had eyes for your Weasley.''

''What are you talking about? Are you mocking me?'' she narrowed her eyes looking at his eyes shining.

''Even if I love to, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I have been witnessed men being drowned into your witchcraft.'' he said with a smirk, but Hermione just raised a brow.

''Okay, you want facts?''

''You know me, Malfoy, I am all about facts.'' she said with a stunning smirk familiar to his.

He looked at her - brown eyes challenging stormy gray eyes into a battle. He took a big breath, noticing that he used his last name after a long time.

''Goyle said that he finds you rather cute after you almost messed up my perfect nose.''

''You were asking for it!'' she said, narrowing her eyes, and not giving attention to what ever Goyle did.

''Irrelevant.''

''I heard Dean Thomas said how he wished he had only a date with you - that Cormac kid? He was fascinated by you! Every time you were in practice, ogling your walking stain of a man, he was showing off like he was some kind of peacock.''

''Okay, that is enough - ''

''Davis! I have prayed to Merlin for him to stop talking about you in the common room. Even Blaise! That git had fancied you long before he could understand what he was hiding in his pants.''

''Oh my God!'' she said, looking at him horrified.

''Well to be truly honest with this one, you and your red headed friend were draw.''

''Ginny? He liked Ginny?'' Hermione asked with widen eyes.

''Irrelevant.''

''No, it is not!'' she said wanted to laugh at that point.

''Who do you think gave you the _Gryffidor's Princess_ nickname? Everyone was simply too little for you, but your precious weasel was not.''

''Okay, can we go back to your overly obsession over yourself?'' she asked, not wanting to hear whatever poem his lips were about to say.

''Why? You were asking for it.'' he said perfectly mimicking her voice tone.

She narrowed her eyes and she turned around to leave him alone with his smirk. She walked to the kitchen, cast a simple cleaning spell to the towel and she stopped moving.

Her fast beating heart was making the words form quicker than she wanted to. She took her wand in her hands, examining the thick base.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes never leaving her hands. She wondered if she should ask, but the urge inside of her screamed for knowledge.

''Why were you loathing me then?'' she asked with a small voice.

She didn't want to turn around to face him - she didn't want to see the aged face of the boy who used the word that had been placed under her skin.

Even if something inside her was telling her that he wasn't the same person anymore, her heart felt heavy as faded now memories of him making fun of her floated in her head.

She heard him sighing. She could feel he was feeling uncomfortable, but she wanted her answer - she needed it.

''Loathe is a really strong word - ''

''Draco!'' she tightened her hold around her hand, slightly raising her voice, as her impatience heart was beating for his truth.

She could feel his eyes on her back, waiting for her to come back to him - she thought she went mad when she felt the need to be next to him that moment.

She turned her head to see him - his eyes were painted with a shade of regret she has never seen before. She thought that he did want to say whatever was on his mind.

The first step towards him came waveringly, followed by the second, and the third, until she finally stood in front of him.

Fresh blood appeared at his wound - the same blood that wanted her own dissociate from the Wizarding World.

And there they stood, perfectly still, defying all odds and forgotten prejudices, trying to see beyond theirselves and into each other's life.

''It was not hate - per se. If I wanted to be honest with you, I would say that I do not know if I ever hated you, it was just..''

''Just?'' she said, looking him in the eyes.

''Everything was so easy for you!'' he said with a sigh.

''Easy?'' she looked at him with a surprised face, angry waves hitting her temper. ''I came into a society I hardly knew of, full of hate for my kind - ''

''No! I did not mean that, I was just..'' he looked at her furious eyes ready to start a fight with him, but that was the last thing that he wanted.

He ran his hand over his hair feeling like she had put him into a wall. He hated being cornered, hated feeling like this.

He was never good with words. Never knew how to explain his emotions. It was easier for him to show how he was feeling rather explain it.

Her hungry eyes were looking at him like his words were everything that she needed at the moment.

He didn't want to hurt her, not anymore. She was too close to him and he was afraid - he didn't want to scare her away.

He tightened his jaw and he tried to put his mind in order, the words that needed to be heard starting to organize in his mind.

''Everything that I've been told, every little excessive detail regarding your people, every story, every family gathering talking about the outside world, feeling like we were in a cage, you..'' he said taking his eyes away from her.

''You made me question it.'' he admitted raising his head to see her surprised face with lips slightly falling apart.

Lowering his eyes, he felt his heart heavy, as his own memories of her younger self came back to his mind.

''You made me seek for a wider truth, and seeing you being nothing like the implying picture they had created, made me realize that things might be different.'' he said after a small pause.

''Sure, I am not a saint, I have been, cruel - '' he said, nodding ''.. But I only have one mechanism and that is defense.''

His face fell at once - she knew it was hard for him to open up about something belonged in the past. Whatever happened at that time it was something delicate to the both of them.

His sad face made her realize that she had never thought of that - she had never seen far from herself in the matter of their common past.

She was not the only one changing worlds to fit in, he was too - she made him see that his own, had nothing in difference with her.

Memories of their shared past popped in her mind - she was always on top of her classes, with him always behind her. She thought how that could affect him.

Times where he was walking passed her, with a distressed face, thinking that he must look down at her, might be times he was feeling frightened.

She had never thought of him having those thoughts - never realizing how much of a pureblood show he was putting every day.

She came to understand that she didn't know him as much as she wished she had. Even if his face was now familiar to her, his life wasn't.

''Shall we heal that cut now?'' she said, putting her hand on his cheek to keep his head steady.

She locked eyes with him, but she hurried to take them away, looking at her hand, holding her wand. She cleared her throat and she cast the spell.

The red light came out of the point of her wand and travelled to his face, but once again he didn't even flinch.

The perfect sculpted face of his was once again unharmed, but a small bruise was still on his face. That would take a couple of days to fade.

Hermione took her hand off his face, but before it found its place next to her side, he gently grabbed it, making her eyes widen.

He looked at her for some time, unexpressed emotions floating inside his body, but his mind started to feel numb.

She felt his eyes resting inside of hers, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, almost filling the room with living butterflies.

''Don't stay up till late.'' he said, leaving her hand, standing up and started to walk to his room.

 _Way to go there Draco,_ he said to himself closing the door behind him and cursing for allowing himself to feel like a teenage boy who cannot confess his feelings.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. The first morning lights were showing off outside of her window, making her eyes wondering in the morning spring sky.

There was a small breeze, she could tell, seeing the clouds moving away from the morning sky, clearing up all the new shades of blue that were drawning in the open.

She hugged her knees and she stayed like this, almost holding her breath as she was waiting the sun to come out.

Five hours she spent sleeping, but then she saw a dream with Ron and her eyes opened wide like someone was playing loud music in her room.

So she woke up with him on her mind, even if she was trying not to. Seeing him today, hearing what he had to say, brought up memories she wanted to forget.

She wasn't seeing him as romantically as Draco implied, at least not anymore, but she was missing him - deeply.

The thought of him losing his magic for some time truly hurt her - she knew that he was not used to it like she did.

At least he should be home tonight, sleeping in his bed, surrounding by his family - time will heal him completely.

She thought that he might be feeling relieved - Level 11 was not a place for him. She had asked Kingsley to transfer him, but he was not allowing it.

She knew he wouldn't - but she felt her own relief when he offered his services to the Weasleys to help with the paperwork for his sentence.

They must be feeling rather impressed with him at the moment. She sighed and she rested her head on top of her knees.

Even if it was safe for her to say that she might want to stop worrying about Ron, she knew that danger was close to him too.

And if they manage to locate Nehone, he might reach out to Ron, because to Hermione's ears that lull was something more than hypnosis.

Knowing the ruthless actions of Nehone, she knew that with the hearing of it, he might snap - and that would be the last she wanted to think.

Her heart felt heavier the moment she remembered the red eyes of Molly - the way she was holding her husband's hand tightly.

Feeling the need to contact them, promised to herself that she will owl them - them and Ginny too. She knew she wasn't going to be on the trail.

She heard Harry saying that she was not feeling that well that morning, but Hermione knew that it wasn't true.

A deep sighed escaped her lips and a nostalgic feeling filled up her whole heart. The spring warmth always made her feel like something was missing.

The first sun shines shown to the clear sky and Hermione held her breath. Yes, something was definitely missing.

She felt the need to go out, to walk for a while to see the empty streets starting to fill up with people.

To smell the grass from the wetness, to see the smiling faces of the small witches of wizards walking around the New Wizarding London.

Draco and she used to walk for a while every now and then, but this has to happen in a while. Even if he was not showing it, he was feeling the danger running towards them too.

She thought that she might have expected much for him, that his cowardness will take over his adult mind and drive him away from her.

But that thought came and go fast enough, as a warm safety and sureness started to spread in every part of her body - _he has changed,_ she said to herself still watching the sunrise.

Not knowing how, she was feeling those walls around her, the ones that she was feeling like a cage these days, blocking her view.

She was feeling like she was losing herself, little by little with the whole story. Maybe she allowed this trail to effect her way too much.

Maybe she wanted some time off. She wanted to see her beloved ones. Two months here were too much for her.

She wanted time off - like the day they visited Mrs Malfoy, seeing something different than this loft, made her breath come in and out easier.

She frowned, thinking that she might have lost her mind already if even the house that she got torture seemed like a balsam to her tired routine.

The truth that his mother pointed out, made Hermione realize how little they knew about him, and how much he wanted to achieve.

His rear taste made perfect sense now that she was looking back to the conversation they had - she wondered if this could be something they should use.

Draco was right - perhaps finding him was not that difficult after all.

* * *

She left the door to her room opened, because she didn't want to make a noise and wake him up. She looked at his shut door and she walked towards his office.

She opened the door slowly, not wanted a single sound to mess up with the quiet of the early morning.

A gold shade almost blinded her as the curtains of the big window in front of her were always pulled back. Bubo turned his head towards her.

She took some of the treats Draco was hiding inside of a weird vase that he had spelled so Bubo couldn't smell them.

Walking towards the big eagle owl, she gave him some of his favourite treats, and she pet him a little, watching his appreciation.

She sat in the big leather chair and she looked at the board she had made with him. She must update it soon, but right now she had something else to do.

The quill was on her hand for the longest time. She had never held a quill that long - it almost felt strange in her delicate fingers.

She had prepared three different parchments in front of her. She knew to whom she wanted to write, she just didn't know what to say.

She found it difficult - in her mind, there were a lot of things she wanted to say, but she didn't know how - and how could she.

With everything that had happened the past months, she even found difficult to believe some of the things she was thinking about.

She had already written a letter to The Weasley's emphasizing to her apologies and mentioned that she make sure to visit soon.

That might not be entirely true, but she did have a plan in her head to make him allow her to visit them. The Burrow was not an unsafe place after all.

She looked at the next parchment and she sighed, realizing that this might be harder than she thought. She tightened her hold and she sighed.

Maybe Ginny was mad at her. All these days away and she never sent her one letter - she thought that she might be right being angry with her this time.

She should have owled her long ago, and not now, but with everything that was going on, she let it slip away for a while.

Pushing herself to write something down, she frowned as she found out that she didn't knew what to say to her at this point.

 _Ginny_ , she wrote her name and she blankly looked at it for a second, _I hope you are alright,_ she added next to it and she put the quill back to its ink.

 _Things are much complicated that I can explain at the moment. I am so sorry about Ron but his safety is more than a priority now._

She looked at the written words and she frowned as she felt like a stranger to the young witch. Why was she feeling this burden all of the sudden.

 _I will try to visit soon._ She promised to her too, and she finished the letter, folding it, but feeling her heart heavy.

Her parents were next. Even if she was writing to them every other week, lying was not something that wanted to do anymore.

Hermione knew the danger Wizarding World had, and she knew that she had to protect them with any cost - but for the moment she was targeted things changed.

There was always someone guarding them - it almost felt like she was back in the days where her friends and she were after the Horcruxes.

She wanted to forget how she felt the moment she obliviate them. She wanted to forget how hard it was to have their memories back.

 _Mom,_ _Dad,_ she wrote with a sigh, _I hope everything is alright with you,_ she bit her lip, trying to use true words as much as possible.

 _I am still away, and I think that is going to stay like so for a while. Not to be worried, I am doing just fine here, and everything is good._

 _The case that I am working on will probably take time._

 _I will write to you soon,_

 _Love, Hermione._

She looked at it - hoping they will not see over her white lie and she folded it, feeling the fine parchment on her fingertips pleasing.

She felt a burden exploding in her shoulders. Why was she feeling like everything was not in place. She let a heavy sigh escape her lips.

''What are you doing here?'' Draco's voice made her jump a little.

He put his hand inside his sportswear pockets and he leaned to the door frame looking at her small body behind the desk he was using to read his Enterprise's mail.

She raised her brow and she looked back at the letters in her hand. She sat back in the leathered chair, clearing her throat before answering to him.

''I was writing some letters.'' she said after some time, watching him walking towards her.

She was a bit angry with him, but she didn't know why - yesterday, the day he was looking at her, it made her soul fired up.

It was a feeling she never felt before, a wake up call for something new starting in her heart. She watched him looking at the board they made.

She had already put a new piece of thread connecting Nehone's father to Ron Weasley's photograph - she could see his eyes travelling to the photos.

''That early in the morning?'' he commented, looking at her tired eyes connecting to his.

''I couldn't sleep.'' she said, moving her body towards the desk and resting her head in her palm.

It was a Saturday morning, which he was using to practice his old favourite sport with some of his friends if she had understood correctly.

He would leave soon, that was for sure - she looked at the clock on top of the wall console in front of her, and it was seven in the morning.

His eyes fell for the second time to that board, making her wonder what was on his mind. She knew that he was thinking something.

She knew that he had something bothering him in the story and if she wanted to be true to herself, she too.

He fixed his Slytherin sweater on his body, liking the way the familiar feeling was coming back. With the corner of his eyes looked his equipment bag waiting for him in the hallway.

They had a date at seven sharp which he missed, but he was following a new urge of him, being near her. He simply wanted to know what will happen.

''Where you going?'' she innocently asked, taking her eyes away from his body.

He was looking like some kind of Muggle boy ready to play basketball - she wanted to laugh thinking that he might not even know what that was.

Why this look of him made her feel a rush starting from her stomach and travelling to every part of her body? She tried hard to keep her eyes away from him, as she was feeling her cheeks burning up.

''Quidditch.'' he casually said, looking at her and raising his shoulders.

She hated the way he was answering her that tersely sometimes. He yawned like he was bored being there with her.

An angry feeling filled up her lungs - how could he be that calm right now? She took her eyes away from him, not wanted to let her emotions shown.

''Are you not going to ask me to who I am writing to?''

''I will take a wild guess and say, parents, Weasleys pregnant weaselet?'' he said putting his hands back into his pockets.

He sat on his desk looking at the letters resting in her hands. He asked himself what did she write, but then knowing her, must be apologies.

The look on her face wanted to make him laugh at this point, but he chose not to. He took the unused quill in his hands and starting to examine its feathers.

He was feeling like a teenage boy all of a sudden, trying to realize why he was feeling the way he did.

''Do you have any other owl that I can use?'' she asked, taking her eyes away from him one last time, choosing to ignore how she was feeling looking at him.

''What it wrong with Bubo?'' he asked, concerned and walking towards his owl, passing by Hermione.

He curled his fingers and caressed him a little, seeing its old feathers shivering under his touch. He kindly smiled to him - he had that owl since he was twelve.

He pulled up his guarding wall again, thanking Merlin he had turned his back to her the moment he reached out to his pet.

''Everyone knows him.'' she said making him turning around to see her. ''Not too many people have in their possession a Finnish eagle owl.''

She bit her lower lip and she took her eyes away from him - she watched him thinking about it for a second.

''Use the Tube for the wizarding houses.'' he said waving his hand.

An award he had on top of the wall console turned into a mail slot with a small red flag on the side. Hermione nodded to him and she put the letter to her parents to the curled mouth of Bubo.

He looked at his owner one last time and they watched him as he started to fly away, disappearing under the bright light of the morning sun.

''When I came back we should visit Kingsley.'' he said turning around to leave.

''Of course we should!'' she said with a fake amusement.

Draco stopped walking. He turned around to see her - eyes low, cheeks turning red slowly. He frowned, not knowing why she was behaving like this.

''Is everything alright?'' he asked, wanting to go to her and raise her head.

''Why wouldn't it be?'' she said, taking the letters in her hand and walking towards the console.

''You act like it isn't. Something is wrong, what is it?'' he said standing almost behind her.

''Everything is just peachy.'' she said, turning around to see his worried face.

Why she was that mad at him? He had done nothing wrong. She watched his brows frown - she might look feverish at this point.

''Do you want some company? I can cancel - ''

''No.'' at once her small voice sound, making him frown even more. ''I, I will see you later.''

Draco watched as her cheeks fired up while looking at him for one last time, before she turned around and walked to her room.

He knew that he had to say something, but his mouth opened and closed only to call out her name. He didn't know what to say, but he would figure this out later.

The gentle sound of her closing door made him feel alone - maybe she needed time away from him. Maybe he crossed the line yesterday.

Even if she didn't notice, he didn't sleep too. He was thinking about her, the way he needed to touch her lips. He cleared his throat.

Maybe she thought he was feeling sorry for her? He ran his hand through his hair and he walked out of the room too. He needed to clear his mind.

* * *

Kingsley appeared in front of them with a book in his hands and a mug filled with warm tea, next to him on top of a curved sculptured table.

He looked at them over his glasses, noticing a small tension between them. He wanted to comment on it, but the uneasy eyes of Hermione told him otherwise.

''Make yourselves at home.'' he said, not bothering to stand up from his armchair.

Draco walked to him first, obeying to his order and shaking his hand before he found his place next to him, extending words.

Hermione watched his body relaxing in the presence of the old wizard and she wondered why he was behaving like this.

The fine decor of the room made her eyes travel to every corner of the room. It was her first time in the house of the Minister and she had never thought of him of that vintage character.

A heavy red carpet under her feet spreading on the floor, a big wooden window reminding her the ones mountain's hotel rooms had.

Books of all kind, covering the most part of the walls, music coming from a magic record player were the vinyls playing a classic tune.

Hermione found the resemblance with Vivaldy easily - her lips curled up a little, thinking of how her people influenced the Wizarding Society.

She heard the name of Ron coming out of the lips of Kingsley and a shiver make her reach out for her forearm.

She was not finding any kind of interest in that subject anymore. She was done thinking about what happened. She only wanted to find Nehone now.

''Hermione?'' Kingsley called her name and her attention was to him. ''Tea?'' he offered her and she nodded, taking the warm mug in her hands.

That felt pleasant. She wanted to relax as much as he now. She felt that everything was on her plate at the moment.

A need of pause made her aware of the stress she was putting herself into. Maybe it was time for everything to end.

She found her seat in the second armchair, watching at the stood still body of Draco looking the night sky of London.

His eyes were hugging even the last detail of the picture he was witnessing, like it was the last time he could ever see a night sky.

''Any thoughts?'' Kingsley asked her and she took her eyes away from him looking at her hands.

She could see the reflection of her eyes in the light green beverage in her hands. She took a big breath, allowing herself to speak up.

''Concerns mostly.'' she admitted, and Draco turned his head to look at her, but she was still observing her hands.

 _Concerns?_ Since when she is not sharing her thoughts with him? He felt his brows frowning, but managed to control himself fast enough.

Showing his emotions, especially for her was something labelled dangerous to his mind - he must not risk it at any cost.

''About?'' Draco asked not watching at her.

 _Play it cool_ , he said to himself putting one hand on his waist, feeling a small burning starting from his side and reaching his lower back.

''If it is about the lull - ''

''No. That is not it.'' she said, looking at Kingsley apologetic for interrupting him.

''Well, haven't you listened to Harry? He mentioned something about tracing the Stone.'' she said, taking her eyes off the men in the room.

''I was thinking, if that could be possible.'' she said, raising her shoulders, putting up a small show.

''Are you really thinking about it?'' Draco said rolling his eyes.

''What do you mean? Isn't it the Stone that we must have in mind? Whatever game Nehone is playing, the Stone will help him.'' she said with a calm voice watching him shaking his head.

''In my mind, I have two things. First, who killed Eartha's son - ''

''Why would you mind that?'' Kingsley asked with narrowed eyes.

''My question exactly. Why would you want to know? Something like that had probably been closed even as a case!'' she said looking at him sceptical.

''Were they, or were they not Muggles when it happened? We may not know where their exile was, but a murder did happen.''

''I am thinking proper Muggle authorities taking the lead?'' two pairs of eyes looked at him blankly. ''It is not that hard to follow my train of thought, really.'' he said, looking at the both of them with raised brows.

''You want to search in Muggle's document again?'' Hermione asked him sarcastically.

''Don't be silly - I want you to want to look into Muggle's documents.'' he pointed at her surprised face with a smirk.

''I am not putting myself in that kind of tremendous experience again. Knowing that your elevators only going up and down can accompany me to a life full of dollness.''

''Forget it. I do not even believe that this is something that we should lose time with.'' she said rolling her eyes.

''I know that I am right.'' he insisted with narrowed eyes, crossing his hands under his chest.

''It doesn't matter if you are right or not!'' she snapped looking at him. ''It is a waste of time!''

''Okay, you two, calm. It is not the time for feverish fights.'' Kingsley said, putting his hand on the bridge of his nose.

He thought that this case could make them solve some of their differences, maybe drove them to a civilized understanding, but this, this was worse.

The way their eyes were locked was making feel that they were not even considering each other as a wizarding being.

The things those two could accomplish if they just took a step back and let their egos aside, looking pass old prejudges and hate.

Bright was only one word that could describe their future. He sighed, trying to forget about imaginary scenarios and raising his head to see them.

''You don't have to argue over that. I have thought it myself.'' he said, looking at them and then at his feet.

''You have?'' they said with one voice.

Kingsley looked at them with frowned face, they have really given him that little credit? He asked himself looking at their surprised faces.

''Narcissa Malfoy helped much more than I can ever explain.'' he said, leaving the book he was holding aside.

He stood up, tiredly walking through his desk. The heavy furniture had hidden a small slot, with a mirror reflection.

He put his hand inside, the mirror turned to liquid around his hand. He was trying to find one specific folder - he cursed as he grabbed something else.

Once he found it, he took his hand off the enchanted drawer and he sighed loudly enough to make his owl wake up.

''The whole story smells worse than dead rats.'' he said, pointing at the folder to the people in front of him. ''Something is going on here that we do not see.''

He took small steps towards them, standing next to Hermione, where he gave her the file. She looked at him with frowned brows until he sat.

''This is the only photograph of Eathra Nehone that I could find. Everything else is gone - documents, files, registers.'' he said shaking his head.

''Someone went into a great bother to hide them.'' Kingsley's voice made Hermione raise her head and look at him.

That was something that she thought too - when Mrs Malfoy told them some of the hidden truths, the cover up of her existence didn't seem right to her.

Her eyes fell to the photo of her again - a perfectly round face, black eyes, widen like horse's, short silk hair, she was looking no older than thirty.

She was looking happy in this photo, like she had won the world. Hermione remembered the words of Draco - perhaps finding who killed her son was not that bad idea.

''If you want to search in the Muggle World, be my guest - at that point I wish to find everything.'' he said with a calm voice looking at playing flames.

''As for the Stone - Nehone is smart. Wherever he is, I do not think he haven't thought about a tracing spell.'' Kingsley raised his brows to Hermione.

''Calluna is powerful. We only need to make our tracing spell stronger.'' she said with a straight face looking at them.

She was not a fool - she had already tried a tracing spell the first day Draco left her alone in his loft, and true to Kingsley's words, it was a dead end.

But that was not what she had in mind - these days she could only think big. Seeing Ron being paralyzed with the power of Mentha gave her an idea.

She wanted to use one of the other Stones to find Calluna - but that was something to think for another day.

Now she only wished to know what was on Draco's mind - she knew that he was not going to say it unless she was the one to ask him.

''What was the second thing you wanted to know?'' Hermione's voice broke the silence and Draco turned his head to look at her.

''Weasley spoke some words that I had been running around my mind.'' he said and Hermione frowned.

His eyes landed on the resting body of Kingsley in the armchair. He knew he was about to ask. He knew he put some order in his thoughts.

 _He was a Malfoy, of course he would do,_ he thought looking at his eyes falling from him to his feet. Was he considering it?

''Why does the Ministry wants all the Stones?'' he asked, raising his head and locking eyes with the Minister.

 _Finally_ , he said to himself, looking at his cheeks, slightly have a pinker shade than before. He was trying to play it cool, that he was failing.

He sighed and he took a sip of his tea. He was truly an intelligent that man - sometimes too much for his own good.

He looked at him, remembering his father asking him the same question - perhaps Lucius taught him his own personal secrets of thinking out of the box.

His eyes were full of anticipation. He was hungry for knowledge in the matter of the Heather's Stones and a half true answer was not going to please him.

Secretly he felt proud of him - he had turned out to be better than he had ever expected. He thought that he owned him the truth.

''Being the Minister of our world sure has some specific burdens. The Heather's Stones were one of that. It was, not my choice.''

Draco's jaw tightened at the hearing of the words. Sure, he knew what a burden can do to a person, but this was something more.

''After the war, I dared to believe it would be forgotten, but I was wrong. Some families had set a goal to establish a much seeable world.''

''Seeable?'' Hermione asked with widened eyes, not liking the way this conversation was going.

''It started with a false hypothesis - Stones can be used by ordinary men. Of course that lead to a reaction stream among the Ministy's Heads.'' he said looking at the both of them.

''The families of the Heads, turned to a conclusion, finding the Stones ourselves, and rise in the world.'' he heard the gasp of Hermione's lips and he turned his attention to her.

''Are you honestly thinking to allow humans to see magic? Can you even imagine what will follow?'' she said not taking a breath.

''I do. My family was one of the few standing against it.'' he said looking at Draco.

The Malfoy's had refused as well. Abraham, as well as his son Lucius was not changing their decision, as much as they tried to.

He could still remember the diplomatic war they started with them, but the Malfoy men were not to be played with politics. They simply knew better.

''When my time came, I was reached out by Warlock. He wanted my say in the matter. I thought I could give him whatever he wanted in order to have an eye on him.''

''That didn't end the way you wanted it, did it now.'' Draco said with narrowed eyes.

He was feeling angry and betrayed. Kingsley could tell by the way he was looking at him. He thought that this will be forgotten if he put himself in his place.

''Of course and it did. I have them under my protection until I say otherwise.'' he casually said taking his mug in his hand. ''I do not trust that man Draco. Something tells me, he has his own plans.''

''This is outrageous.'' Hermione snapped, looking at him.

''What will happen if you retired? Or worse; what will happen if Warlock take the Stones?'' her cheeks started to burn up.

''You are the Minister, you should and must, stop this pathetic game!'' she wanted to stand up but pass around the room. She was feeling angry with him.

''Warlock belongs in one of the oldest families in the Wizarding World. His word has a certain value. If I have held him afar for business regarding every departments's matter, consider it a miracle.''

''You mean to tell us he is the one behind the first two discoveries?'' Draco said looking at him with narrowed eyes. Yes, just like his father did.

''I have my thoughts.'' he admitted not looking at them.

''And you have trusted him with his trail?'' Hermione snapped once again, this time standing up from the armchair.

''Who else would have done it? Are we kidding ourselves?'' he raised his voice looking at the both of them.

Hermione sat down again, realizing the situation they were in. She looked at the troubled gaze of Kingsley and she looked at her feet.

He covered his face with his hand and he rubbed his temples. He was feeling like his nerves were at the edges these days.

''We should consider ourselves lucky that he accepted the trail in the first place, could you imagine what would happened if Merlin forbid, someone called about it?''

He turned his head to Draco pointing him and narrowing his eyes wanting his attention. He frowned at the way his eyes were looking at him.

''Could you imagine what the people would say if they saw you handling something delicate as the Heather's Stones?'' he said and Draco took his eyes away from him.

''Let them say.'' Hermione said out of the blue looking at the two men. ''We came too far to let people tear us down.''

''Bold of you to assume they can't.'' Kingsley said with a snort.

''What is wrong Kingsley?'' Draco said, putting his hand on his waist and watching the sceptical face of the Minister.

''Up until his trail you were sure about the Stones, as well as Nehone's inprisonate.''

''I still am, but how could we? Sitting along, arguing about - ''

Draco had opened his jacket and threw on the table two envelopes. On the top envelop, at the left side, there was a triangle and inside of it, there was one word, _NEVVI_.

''Nevvi?'' Hermione asked looking at him with frowned eyes.

''National's Estate Vault of Valuable Inheritance.'' he said and she looked at him with surprise. ''It was a title in progress till they like it, okay?'' he said rolling his eyes.

''What is your point Malfoy?'' Kingsley asked him but he only smirked.

* * *

He closed the tub and he stood there for a second. Steam was hugging his muscular body and wet spots were running down his spine.

He was feeling tired and his eyes felt heavy. His whole body screamed for rest, but he had one more thing to do this evening.

Stepping out of his bathtub, he raised his right arm to grab the towel, but he made a pain expression before he frowned.

He looked at his side where a bruise started to appear. That's right, Blaise threw him out of his broom this morning.

That was worse than he thought it would be. He was not in such pain that moment, but now his ribs felt like scratching his skin.

Walking inside his room, he steps in front of the mirror and looked at the purple coloured skin. He narrowed his eyes and he sighed.

Blaise had scanned him with his wand, but he saw nothing - he cursed at his high adrenaline. Perhaps he should visit his private doctor in the morning.

He dressed himself magically, choosing sport wear for what he had planned and stepping out of his room leaving the door opened.

Wishing she was awake, he walked towards the guest room where the light was coming under the slot of her door. He cleared his throat and he knocked.

Her sleepy voice sound like a music to his ears and he opened the door slowly seeing her small body sitting on the marble window sill.

In her hand she had a book, she now left resting in her lap, and her hair was in a messy bun - some hair strides falling around her face.

''What are you reading there?'' he asked, leaning on the door frame and painfully crossing his hands under his chest.

''The Book Thief.'' he said reading the title from afar and looking at her peaceful face. ''Muggle's?'' he asked and she nodded.

''Have they finally made you the protagonist of a page turner?'' he asked and she rolled her eyes with a small smile.

''If you came to show off your charismatic sarcasm, you are free to go. I am not in the mood.'' she said, turning her head to the night sky.

''Firstly, I can never be more appreciative over your knowledge of my charm. Truly Granger, if I only had a hat.''

''Not in the mood.'' she said with a singing voice making him smirk even more.

''Aren't you the first woman ever speak those words to me.'' he looked at her with a sceptical face.

''Consider yourself lucky then.'' she smiled resting her head in her hand and looking at his tall body wearing sportswear once again.

''You are hurting me Granger.'' he said, putting his hand on his chest.

''Have I ever mention what a drama queen you are?''

''That means nothing. Fear me.'' he said with his old famous gaze as he started to walk towards her.

He sat on her bed, feeling his pain throbbing his side and he tightened his jaw wanting to hide it, and keeping a straight face in front of her.

But Hermione noticed his pained expression, and took her eyes away from him at once, knowing that he didn't like showing his needs.

''Are you mad at me?'' he asked with a small voice making her heart break.

''Why would I be?'' she asked casually.

''I will be there all the time. No one will hurt you.'' he promised locking eyes with her.

''It's another thing to attending the opening and another doing a press release on my face Draco.'' she calmly said never taking her eyes off his.

''It will be two interviews and one photoshooting. The rest will be handled by the museum's manager.''

''You want to drive him off his cage. Who tell us we will be prepared for what it follows?'' she asked with a small voice.

''We will be.'' his voice came out stronger than he intended. ''I will make sure of it.''

''If something happened to me - ''

''Nothing will happen to you Granger.'' he said with a tight jaw. ''Nothing.'' small shivers travelled up and down his spine even with the idea of something bad happening to her.

She was the one breaking their eye connection first and she put her knees to her chest, hugging them and placing her chin.

Silence fell among them - it was a crazy plan, but Hermione knew Nehone would be mad enough to make a show - he would make his move.

Even if she was afraid of what will follow, Hermione let herself relax in his presence and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She turned her head to see him - he had his hand wrapped around his waist and he raised his brows when he met her eyes.

Something was wrong, but she didn't ask away. She thought that whatever happened he might needed his time to say it.

''Would you might play something for me?'' she asked, not wanting to be alone right now.

''I have a better idea.'' he said, snapping his fingers and a box started to float in the room and towards her.

''What is that?'' she asked when the fine wrapped box landed next to her.

''A present Granger. Haven't you got one before?'' he asked, rolling his eyes and taking his hand from his side.

''Not from you.'' she said still looking at it, and his cheeks turned pink, not realizing it.

''A helmet.'' she said and her brows slightly rose. She looked at him blankly.

''I was anticipating this warm and enthusiastic response.''

''It's a helmet, I am not intending to roll over and let you pet me in the belly.'' she said and she liked the way his laughter sound.

''Let's go.'' he said, standing up and hearing Hermione's sudden laughter.

''Go where?'' she asked, standing up as well.

''Night ride.'' he said, waving her to follow him.

''You mean it?'' she asked, walking behind him.

He stopped outside of the room she had never been in before and he put his thumb in the handle. She widened her eyes when the door opened and walked inside.

Trophies, broom's collections, clothes, posters, equipment, everywhere she looked it was an expensive corner of fine Quiddtich art.

''Haven't I bought you a helmet Granger.'' he said rolling his eyes.

He stood in front of one of the many window glasses and pointed it to her, waiting to make her choice. It took her a while, as her eyes were trying to take in everything about the new room.

She looked at his excited face, waiting patiently to be chosen, whatever broom she wanted to use this beautiful evening.

''But I don't like flying.'' she said and he looked at her with raised brows.

''You are not?'' he asked her not turning around to see her.

''Of course not!'' she said, raising her shoulders and he narrowed his eyes.

''Well, not to excuse myself, but how would I know? I have always seen you in every match, practice, trials - ''

''What are you doing?'' she asked with a small amusement starting from the depths of her stomach, as he crossed his hands under his chest and looked at her with a way that meant trouble.

''How would I know that you were there just to ogle a certain boy.''

''It's called being a devoted friend.'' she said nodding.

''Always helping him with his trails - ''

''Okay. You have to stop this.'' she said ready to start laughing at the way he was looking at her.

''Never allowing Cormac to take his place as a Keeper - ''

''I do not know what are you referring to.'' she said, blushing and smiling to him sweetly.

''But here I am, even went out of my way to buy you a helmet - ''

''I am sure you ordered it.''

''And you say no to me. The disrespect - ''

''The second one! I want the second one.'' she said pitching her voice a little bit.

''Perfect.'' he said, waving at the glass holder to open.

He took the broom in his hand and the window opened on its own, giving him access to the balcony. He turned his head to see at Hermione.

She rolled her eyes at his full of amusement face and she walked towards him, her new helmet in one hand and her wand in the other.

''Let's get it over with.'' she said to him with a smirk similar to his.

''Lower your attitude there Miss. Nothing that I do can just over with a say.'' he winked at her and he rode his broom.

''Front or in the back?'' Hermione's eyes widen until he laughed.

''I am kidding Granger, come.'' he said with a smirk leaving her space in front of him.

She smiled to him, and started to walk towards him, her gaze changed into something he had never seen before in his life.

Lust? Need? His face felt paralyzed as she stood in front of him, like she wanted something from him, and him alone.

''Draco.'' she said with the sweetest voice he ever heard of. His smirk slowly disappearing from his face, looking at her eyes shining inside of his.

''What.'' he intended to ask, but the word came out of his lips faster than he thought.

 _What kind of spell is that?_ he thought watching her perfect lips smiling to him, like he was the only one she could see in this fine world.

''You are annoying.'' she said still smiling and putting her helmet on.

He thought his ears were blowing, but, _damn her,_ he thought and he cleared his throat. He put his one hand aside so she could sit in front of him.

Placing his hands in the thick base of his broom, he smirked to himself, knowing exactly what did she just do.

He will show her annoyance.

* * *

What is that smell? Lemon trees blossom up?


	20. Chapter Nineteen Impulsion

_a/n_ Hello and welcome chapter nineteen. Took me a while to write it. My emotions are like a broken roller coaster these days. Anyway, this is a small Dramione chapter with a smaller break in the middle.

I hope you like it.

Thank you for the favourites, reviews, followers, it means a lot.

Merry Christmas to all of you, may these cheerful moments, warm your hearts with love, love and love. Hug your loved ones tighter these days.

All the best,

Love, _Γ_.

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Nineteen

 _Impulsion_

Her eyes were shut, but she could see the infinite sky unfolding its grace in front of her presence in this rare night.

She was breathing in and out slowly, never leaving her heart beat rise, as the unfamiliar feeling of flying was filling up her heart with desire.

She wanted to feel fear, but she couldn't. Knowing how reckless he could be, she only let herself sink deeper into the moment.

That moment when her crowded mind finally rested in peace. She leaned her head backwards, her helmet touching his shoulder.

The wind was kissing her face like they were old friends. Her hair was dancing with it like they were made for each other.

Small shivers starting from her toes going up to her head gave her the feeling of deliverance. Suddenly the familiar smell of freshly rained pine made her breath in deeper.

She had forgotten how good that smell was - it had a special place in her heart. A corner filled with memories of her wonder with her dear friends.

How different everything seemed back then. How different everything seemed now that she was looking back, pushing herself, always trying for the best.

Warm chest, touching her back made her feel that nothing of these mattered anymore. She just had now - now that she was flying, with him.

Slowly, cowardly even, her eyes opened wide. She didn't want to miss a thing - she didn't want to stay only with the feeling. She wanted more.

Stars were the first thing she saw, shining in the dark sky where some restless clouds tried to cover up their beauty.

She felt her eyes watering - an overwhelming feeling bombed up in her heart - she was not alone after all, not truly at least.

Everything seemed clear from above - clear and at peace. She wanted that, she wanted to have that in her life.

For so many years, a fog had covered up her life, making sure to block everything so her eyes could see nothing else but loneliness.

Fear - if that fog had a name would be fear. She wanted to laugh. She never thought that fear could get her - she used to look fear in the eye and pass through it.

But this fog found its way to hug her life easier than anything else. Could that mean that she let it? A smell of used parchment reached her nose and she widened her eyes.

She was feeling her heart beating faster now. A heat, covered up her body like a glove. She looked at him with the corner of her eye.

His lips were curled up a little - did he know? Did he know he was feeling happy at this moment? She sighed joyfully, not wanted to let him know her thoughts.

His chin rested on her helmet. Was he the one clearing up her fog? She ran her tongue over her dry lips.

A fast beating heart against her back made her crave to see his face, but that moment, she only wanted to feel him.

Nothing else mattered to her, nothing else seemed to pester her. Perhaps Draco Malfoy found a way to make her mind shut down.

She watched his firm arms around her, his big hands holding the thick base of the broom, some veins popping out of his right arm where the sleeve was upwards.

Without thinking about it, she put her hands on his arms and closed her eyes again, feeling small electricity firing up her fingertips.

That was something that would think later that night - she only tightened her hold around Draco's arms, taking a big breath, welcoming every new feeling he managed to bring to life.

She stayed like that, inside his hug, mind numb, body shivering under the wind's kisses and the excitement, comforting silence surround them like a bond.

A bond that was getting stronger and stronger with every passing day, filling them with emotions that could not be overlooked.

She realized now, that it was the first time in her life that she did something that disliked in the past - and now she came to an understanding that she would do it again if it has to be with him.

Shouldn't she feel panic? Fear? Why she was feeling safe and relaxed? She could sleep if she let herself in his hold longer.

She made herself as comfortable as she could, her back was in perfect lining with his torso and she opened her eyes to see the beauty above her.

His chest was falling and rising with a speed that she wanted to mimic. Not knowing why, or how, she wanted to feel as he did.

He was anxious she could tell - maybe in his mind, he had his own crowded thoughts that kept him from relaxing as she did, not long ago.

Or maybe he was anxious about being there with her. That thought made her own heart beat faster - if that was true, she liked that idea.

The silence broke when his laughter sound coming from his depths of his soul. Hermione saw his smiling lips with the corner of her eye.

It wasn't that odd to see him smiling anymore. The very first time, it made her heart stop beating - but when she thought that it would stop happening, it never did.

She frowned with the thought - she had never believed that seeing someone's smile could make her feel like Christmas day.

Anticipation, hope, happiness, heart full of joy and warmth - could a person made her feel like this? Was that even a feeling?

Her mind wondered to the days where Ron and she, used to be in love. She used to have this warm feeling in her heart, but this, this was something different.

Draco's warmth had something more than Ron's - a lasting effect, something that could think of when she was alone and still smile.

A thought that made her wonder if she was that aware of him or with the idea of something new and forbidden.

''What's that funny?'' she asked, wanting to forget about her feelings.

''We are.'' he said, raising his head and looking at the shining stars in the sky. ''If I dared to imagine the two of us in a romantic ride - ''

''You find this romantic?'' she asked, raising her brows and thanking Merlin for her helmet blocking his view to her blushed face.

''You don't?'' he said with a frowned face.

''Can the fearless Draco Malfoy show any spectrum of sentiment to any romantic thing?'' she said with a smirk perfectly visible to him.

''You will be surprised.'' he felt his cheeks burning up.

Good thing she was not seeing him - he had never blushed like a teenage boy in love, in front of anybody before. What was wrong with him these days?

He could feel a change coming to his way, ready to hit him hard, but he didn't know why he was feeling it with such intercity.

It was strange to him - strange to feel like there was a light waiting for him to be seized, to be captured. He could feel it, warming up his whole body.

And to Draco Malfoy, that was strange and weird - because warming up was not something the Malfoy's do, well, did if he wanted to be honest.

Deep down, he knew that this was a feeling that she caused it. He knew that she was running towards him, fast, with no desire to stop.

It made him feel weak, uneasy. It was not in his nature to be aware of strong feelings like love or kindness, or care.

And feeling Hermione finding her place in his heart was not something that he expected - but if he wanted to be true to himself, he liked it.

''You want to know what's funny?'' she said with a low voice like she was not trusting herself with the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

''Please, do tell. I so love funny things.'' he said, sighing, thanking her for making his mind stop.

He felt her laughter passing through his chest like a vibrating wave, filling up his heart like an unknown heat that caused him to smile.

Grey eyes fell to her hands, as they were curled around his arms. Why was he feeling her touch so usual, but yet so new?

She could touch him so carefree, so easy, that made him feel like their souls knew each other long time ago - of course, that was something that he will never say out loud.

He watched the way her hair was playing along with the wind, a faded scent of vanilla was sweetly burning his nose. He used to hate the aroma of vanilla.

But now, the past few months, vanilla was the first thing he was smelling when he was opening his eyes every morning, and the last, when he was about to sleep.

''I can not remember the last time I was involved in a romantic - well, anything.'' he heard her saying - her eyes never leaving the night sky.

Either did he, but what could he say? That he planned this ride before going to Kingsley's house? That he wanted to give her something new for a change?

What if this was romantic? She's worth it more than anyone else in his life. Even the thought of a smile on her face made him feel proud.

Silence fell among them. He didn't know what to say to her. He understood that he was feeling the same, but he didn't know how words could make her see that.

He sighed, realizing what he had done for her this evening. He wanted to make her happy, he wanted to see her happy.

Why he was feeling this warmth in his heart? Why he was feeling the need to make her happy? Fast beats make his heart pound.

Is that how he feels about her? Small electricity starting from her hands and travelling to his whole body, made him aware of her presence in his life. He wanted to feel that again.

He wanted to see what that electricity could do to the rest of his body. He wanted to feel how her touch was feeling to his bare skin.

Was he really that aware of her? How did she manage to place herself to his heart? His face fell and his cheeks turned red.

Angry. He was angry. He allowed her to make him weak. He should be more careful, but now his mind had knowledge of how his heart was feeling.

Was he even that blind? He tightened his jaw, exhaling the sweet aroma of vanilla that burned his lungs and numbed his mind.

She would never allow herself to be part of him, of his world. _Loathe_ , he thought and he frowned as the picture of her standing in his kitchen came to his mind.

Maybe his feelings should be kept away from her - she might think of him as she did back in Hogwarts - a spoiled brat.

He was not enough for her - he was not for her. He wanted to put his hand around her waist and hold her tight, he wanted to show her what his heart could do.

He laughed in his head, she would never allow that. She was not like any other witch who would fall to his feet with a simple gaze.

No, she was Hermione Granger. She was more than any other woman he met. She was something that he could never have.

A gentle kick made her head rose from his shoulder and turned to look at him. He had the most painful expression she had ever seen.

''Where we are going?'' she asked with a small voice.

No words came out of his pressed lips. She could feel his fast beaten heart on her back, different rhythm than before, making her worry even more about him.

She wondered if she did something, if she said something that made him feel uneasy around her. She gently took her hands back, placing them in the thick base of the broom.

The familiar balcony showed up faster than she thought, and the window's doors opened wide, welcoming them to his Quiddtich room.

He lowered his hand, letting it fall to his side, allowing her to get off the broom. It took her a while to do so, thinking about what happened.

She stepped on the marble balcony, her feet liking the familiar feeling of stability, and she stood still, waiting for Draco to put his broom back to the glass holder.

There was an unpleasant feeling in her heart - something that made her feel like something was not right. Did she cross the line saying it was romantic?

A much familiar painful expression in his features made her realize that he had physical pain too. She walked towards him, as he was waving at the doors to close.

''You are hurt.'' she said, looking at his large back under his Slytherin sweater.

''I am fine.'' he said, turning around, his eyes fell to her for a second. She held her breath and he walked away from her.

''You are not.'' she said, following him. ''You should see a healer.'' she said with a small voice making his heart break.

Why she was doing this to him? Why she was caring about his well being? He wanted to leave, he wanted to be somewhere else than there.

Suddenly he didn't trust himself around her. He heard her walking behind him and he felt walls starting to hug him tightly.

''I will see what I can do Granger.'' he said, rushing to close the door behind them and walk into the living room.

He was feeling his self being cornered. He was feeling his emotions fired up, leaving no room for logic only sentiment.

Hearing her footsteps behind him, he tightened his jaw, wanted space between them. He knew she was not going to let this go that easily.

''What happened?'' she asked him, still behind him, watching the way his body tightened up.

He stopped walking and he turned around seeing her worried face. Why he was fighting with himself so much? Why she was not letting him be?

Brown eyes were examining his face like she had never seen it before. He wanted to calm her, to tell her that she shouldn't worry about him.

''Nothing.'' he said at last, not turning around to see her beautiful face anymore.

He walked to the stand next to the grand piano, grabbed a glass and pouring some of his all time favourite firewhiskey.

He knew she was there, he knew she was starting to feel annoying with his childish act. He wished to Merlin to leave him alone for a second.

He heard her walking towards him. She placed herself in front of him - arms crossed under her chest, eyes full of worry and wonder, questioning his troubled face.

''It doesn't seem like anything to me.'' she finally said, looking at the way his jaw tightened even more.

''Leave it at rest Granger.'' he took a good sip and he looked at the empty piano stool and he sat there, placing his drink on his knee.

''Did someone hurt you?'' she asked, feeling her patience running thin.

She looked the way his eyes were losing contact with hers and a knot made her stomach ache. She let her hands fall to her sides.

He had an expression she had never seen before. She thought that it was more than the physical pain - his cheeks were red, his body stiff.

She wondered if he didn't want to talk to her, if she was pushing him - but she wanted to know what the hell had happened and his mood changed.

''No.'' he said coldly, turning his face away from her.

''Let me see.'' she said, extending her hand to touch him, but he stopped her the moment she was about to touch his shoulder.

''I said leave it at rest.'' he warned her with a strong voice.

Hermione froze to her spot, looking his grey eyes, battling with something that he was trying to hide. He stood up, taking his eyes away from her.

Still holding his drink, he walked away from her wanting to have some privacy with his feelings. He was about to cross the hallway when he heard her voice.

''Am I missing something?'' she asked, not wanting to sound that desperate. ''Just a moment ago we were - ''

''We were what?'' he asked, turning around and letting his feeling take over.

''Well, we were together - I mean we were up there, we - ''

''It was just a ride Granger - ''

''Why are you doing this?'' she asked, her voice a pitch higher than usual.

She walked towards him, her eyes filled up with the same fire that started from her stomach and going all the way up to her head.

He tightened his jaw, not trusting himself with the words that were in his mind. He stood there, legs froze, knees weak, lips pressed together.

''I don't know, enlighten me.'' he said, raising his shoulders and taking a sip from his liquid courage.

''Are you for real?''

''I found tempting to form an answer for you, not knowing what that even meant.''

''Oh my God Draco! You know what your problem is - ''

''You mean I have only one?''

''You push me away!'' she said with a tired voice and her breath caught up her chest.

Silence fell between them as her eyes filled up with questions and hurt. He had never seen it before. Never seen that painful expression trapped inside her eyes.

He swallowed hard, watching her porcelain face darken, her lovely lips falling apart not believing that her one deep fear had revealed to him.

''Why is that?'' she asked with a heavy heart, watching his body tightened up even more and a common feeling of anger and need filling the two craved bodies.

He looked at her, her words made him feel like a trapped cat ready to be caught. She needed an answer, she needed true words to come out of his mouth.

But he could not do that now - he could not use his numb mind and give her the answer she needed. He was scared. Scared like a little boy who now learned about feelings.

Feelings that were now bombing his mind, his body - he was feeling paralysed like a higher power pushed him to realize what was going on.

He was not ready - he didn't know what that meant, nor for him, or for her. He was cornered into a wall were invisible hands were holding him to his place.

Not allowing him to move. Not allowing him to run away. He wanted to breath, but he could only smell her. He wanted to run, but he could only see her.

''Answer me!'' she demanded, raising her voice and looking at him furiously.

''Granger - ''

''Stop calling me like that! Hermione! Say it! Say, Hermione!'' she said and then, pause.

Time froze. Senses fired up as even the smallest smell, sound, touch, felt like bombing arrows passed through their bodies and warming them up.

A fire that started from their legs covering them up, hugging them like two wings that wanted them to stay like this forever.

Big firm hands holding her head, fingers hidden inside her thick curls, as his palms were resting below her ears, thumps pressing her cheeks, unknown lips crushing hers.

Small doses of electricity fired up their whole bodies, warming their limps, their torso, their heads, reaching up to their cheeks and then their lips, as they touched.

Slowly, her hands rose to his side, grabbing his sweater and tightened her holds, as heat from his nose tickled hers, she pushed him closer to her body stepping on her toes not wanted to miss his lips.

Cowardly, she slightly turned her head left, allowing him to discover her mouth more than he had ever thought of.

A powerful taste of firewhiskey filled her mouth, as his sloppy tongue entered from her already wet lips to touch hers.

She tightened her hold around his sweater feeling the need to be closer to him, to make that heat last a little longer.

He was there, into her arms, unknown feelings rushing to expose her heart as warm lips were filling her whole body with a new desire.

A desire that made her crave for more, made her wish that she had done it before - and then, she opened her eyes, watching his, being closed gently, a peaceful but yet powerful glow escaping his face.

A glow that dug a hole into her heart, buried itself there, covered in a thin layer of lust and need, something that she had never felt before.

Panic filled her mind and she broke the kiss, rushing to take a step back and watch his red face looking hers in pure shock.

She put her hand on her mouth wet lips touching her fingertips sending signals of craving to her fast beaten heart.

What was that feeling in her heart? Why she was feeling like her eyes were not seeing anything else but him?

She watched him opening his mouth to talk, but no words came out of his red lips. She wanted to ask what was this about but he turned around and left.

Hermione heard his door shutting and she let her guards lower down like sudden summer rain, kneeling on the floor, feeling her heart stop beating, and her breathing not coming out.

What was this strange feeling hugging her whole body and raising her up to the clouds where the view was him and him alone.

Fear made her place her hand to her torso, hugging it, missing the way of a warm wave that he provided to her so easily, so unsurprisingly, filled her up.

She felt her senses going back to normal, and she found the will to stand up. She walked to her room, she closed her door and she stayed there.

 _What have you done?_ She questioned herself and she wondered if that feeling that made her heart at home, was common.

* * *

He blinked as the morning light busted inside his half opened curtains, and the colours of the walls adopted a new shade of gold.

The sweater that he once was wearing, now was one with the floor, as the smell of her was burning his nose slowly, intimately.

The thought of his mind drifting away was enough to make him unable to sleep, or worse, to think about what he has done.

He was laying in his bed, his naked chest rising and falling slowly, as his heart was not even beating at the moment.

It was like he was dead, feeling the coldness smashing his body like an unknown force he cared not to explain.

He was feeling alone, like he used to for the past years. He stopped cursing himself a while ago, and his only thought was about her, into his arms.

Whatever pushed him into kissing her was not something that he felt before - and right now, that something was making him crave her.

The strange touch of her lips, the way her body was feeling against his, the way his heart was beating, as their shared moment found a shelter in his heart.

Thoughts of her hating him even more, was coming and going in his crowded mind as the primitive fire of her lips were making him feel aware of his feelings.

Did Draco Malfoy fall in love? Was she the one to blame? He was feeling weak at the thought of her being that important in his life popped up.

A faded memory of his father telling him that Malfoys were not the one to love or be loved made him sigh. What if he was right?

What if that was the reason his cold heart, kept everyone away from his true self? Was he that cursed to allow someone in his life?

He wished his mind could throw away all of those troubled thoughts about his past - a past that haunted him like a shadow.

The only thing that he wanted to think was the consequences of his actions and her feelings - _feelings_ , he thought and a snort made his chest rise a bit more.

She could never feel anything for him. She couldn't forget what he has done to her - and to his desperate mind, that felt right.

A sudden loud hovering made him put his weight on his elbows and look at his shut door. He tried to think what would be like if nothing happened last night, but he failed.

He stood up walking to the door until he stepped on his used sweater. He felt the need to wear it, to keep the memory of last night's events alive for some seconds.

But instead of that, he waved to it, and it disappeared from his sight. He cleared his throat, awkwardly putting his hand on his neck.

He put his hand on the handle, ready to open the damn door, but then - _what if she is awake?_ he thought and he turned his head to see that it was five in the morning.

He prayed to Merlin for her to be asleep and he soundlessly opened the door, walking outside with a small shame playing in his eyes.

Not knowing what he will do if he sees her, he walked to his office, to find his eagle owl waiting for him. The bird looked at him the moment he walked into the room and he opened his wings wide, welcoming him.

A small smile shown in his sad face, as he walked towards him, taking some leftovers treats from the vase and giving them to him.

His eyes fell to the pack of mail waiting to be opened on his desk. Even if he didn't want to do any type of work, he looked at it, like it was a balsam.

He turned the chair around, sitting. His bare back touched the cold leather and he sat straight not wanting to feel any other coldness.

Extending his hand, he took the pack of letters and turned it around. The ministry's stamp was the first thing he saw and he sighed.

Kingsley's handwritten letters always made him feel stressed. _Did she agree with the plan?_ was the only thing that was written in it.

He sighed again - he had forgotten about it. He took a parchment and his quill and wrote _no, she is right, too much of a risk_ , he wrote and folded it.

Maybe he should suggest to find her another safe house? His aunt will be willing to help them - well her, not him. Maybe she already wrote to him?

That would be the only reason his owl came this early from the rounds. He felt his heart heavy with that thought. He didn't want to let her go - not like that.

He put the letter aside, and he took the next one - his paycheck. He opened the last drawer of his desk, and he put it inside with the rest of his unused salaries.

His hand grabbed the next letter - he opened it and his eyes scanned the message from his mother - _did you gave Miss Granger her invitation to the grand opening? Do say she is my guest._

 _Well, fuck me,_ he thought and he turned the letter into a ball and threw it in the trash. At this point, she might not want to see him at all.

He took the next envelope in his hand and he turned it around to see _Drake_ , written in green ink. He knew from who that was and his lips curled a bit.

Opening the envelope, he found a folded letter and a photo - two stupidly happy faces looking at each other, until the one kissed the other and both smiled.

He watched as Pancy's eyes were sparkles were able to light the room on fire. She was happy, too happy since the last time he saw her.

He noticed the way Nott's hand was around her waist, holding her tight, treasuring her being next to him, like something holy to him.

 _See you in a month, the Notts_ \- the handwritten message said and Draco almost laugh. _The Notts,_ he thought and he let out a snort.

 _She might regret it later,_ he thought and he opened the letter to see a note - _hope you are well, Theo said he wants in, in the Saturday's games -_ he raised his brows thinking that this is not going to happen, _bring Hermione along?_

 _What?_ his eyes went back to the start - _Could you please be a doll and bring Hermione along? There are people she might want to meet._

He widened his eyes and he read it again, and again. Bring Hermione to the Parkinson's charity? Was everyone on him today?

He looked at her words perfectly written in the parchment and he felt a scream ready to come out of his soft lips.

Running his hands to his face, he closed his eyes, wanted to believe that this was a dream and he had to wake up soon.

He sighed, thinking of the fierce eyes of Hermione Granger looking back at him, as she broke their kiss and put her hand on top of her lips.

Why did he let his emotions take over him? Why did he have to mess up their relationship? Why didn't he controlled himself?

He opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw, was their board - the name of Nehone in the middle and everyone else around him.

Standing up, he walked towards it and he put his fingertips in one of her handwritten notes - why did he have to fuck everything up?

She must hate him so much, she might want to leave from his home and this time was he the one to blame. He scared her away.

He looked at the perfect letters of hers - why everything around her was tempting him to try more? Why he was feeling this attraction over her?

Turning his back around on the board, he saw the opened Tube that she used the day before to send her letters. The red flag was raised up.

He walked towards it, opening the slot and the letter flew at him, almost giving him a paper cut and falling to the floor. He hated those.

He took it in his hands, _Hermione_ was written on the back and a red stamp with the initials in front - _G W P._

 _Right_ , he thought and he turned the letter around again, _she wrote to the female weasel_. He realized that he should keep this kind of pronunciation to himself from now on.

He knew what kind of woman Hermione was, she loved them deeply, which means that those nicknames should be kept for him.

But why was he even think about that? The look she gave him yesterday popped in his mind - he should see where they were standing first.

If he hadn't kissed her last night, he would go to her room, wake her up and give her the letter - but now he couldn't find the courage to do so.

He took the letter of hers, and he walked to her room. Her door was shut, but something was telling him she was not asleep.

He raised his hand to knock, but couldn't find a reasonable reason to do it. The way her eyes watched him last night said it all.

He pushed the letter to her room from the slot of the door and he walked to his, not daring to think to face her, or his desire.

* * *

Hermione felt cold as the hold around her favourite silver blanket tightened and a faded now scent of expressive cologne filled her lungs.

She was not moving, she was not trying to think. Her ears were blowing, a high pitch buzz blocking everything around her.

Every now and then, she was licking her lips and pressing them together like she was wearing some kind of a lip balm.

He kissed her. He kissed her and her whole world fell away like the cards she used to play when she was younger, the ones that turned them into a towel and blew them away.

He kissed her. And his kiss held a feeling she had never felt before. A feeling that had been buried inside her heart, covered in thick dust of prejudices, common past and differences.

He kissed her, and it was like that kiss held a wind that blew every trace of those shamed thoughts away and replaced them with a feeling.

The feeling of him. And he felt good against her. He felt like he belongs there, with her - and that scared her.

She knew he came to be much more important than she ever thought, but this, this feeling of wholeness clawing its way to the surface was something new.

And that scared her even more. She didn't know what to do now, she didn't know what to say. She was feeling alone and cold.

How could she see his face again? How could she speak to him? How could she let herself be that attached to him?

It made her feel pain as the image of him walking away from her create a hole in her heart. Why? Why did he run away?

Did he play with her? No. That was not right - he wouldn't do something like that to anyone - playing with the mind of a person was not his top choice.

She closed her eyes, wanting to stop thinking about it, but the warmth of his body against hers was missing at the moment.

Her heart started to beat fast. She could feel his thumbs caressing her cheeks, as their breaths mingled.

She had pulled him closer to her until there was no space between them - until she could feel his heart mimicking her own against her chest.

This unknown warmth that felt like fire, spreading throughout her entire body was now missing and she was feeling cold. Colder than ever.

It was not an innocent kiss and Hermione knew. Even if it was sloppy and soft at first, a hidden power that she knew it came from him turned his lips into a demanding wave that held the passion she had never felt before.

No, he was not playing with her - and she felt scared again - she didn't know what to do with a passionate Malfoy. She didn't know what to do with this feeling.

But if she wanted to be true to herself, she had thought of this - lips that seemed like velvet brushing hers, moving like a tango.

But this had erased all of her imagination like a summer shower in a hot car. His need was the first she felt, and then his agony, for doing it right.

She stood up from her bed and she looked at her door. She wanted to go to him, but she didn't know what to say.

Her eyes fell to the floor, as a thick envelope was resting there waiting to be claimed. _Did he write me a letter?_ she thought and she turned to see Ginny's initials.

She opened it and she felt her heart beating faster than before. _I do not know what is wrong with you these past months - Harry is upset - I feel angry all the time - please come when you can._

She frowned and she looked at her shut door. She too wondered what was wrong with her. She looked her covered up body and let down the blanket.

Grabbing a clean sweater, she put it on top of her nightwear, and she put her hand on the handle. She turned it around and at once, the smell of the baked pancakes made her stomach sound.

* * *

The sound of the door made his heart beat faster than before. He repeated the things he thought of saying to her in his mind and he fixed his blazer.

He sat back in the kitchen chair, turning the page of his Daily Prophet and started to fake read the next uninteresting article that he could find.

Swallowing hard, he heard small footsteps, awkwardly walking towards him and he held his breath, wishing he was somewhere else.

''Hi.'' she softly said, standing at the kitchen and watching his face being covered up with the newspaper.

''Morning.'' he said fixing the papers in his hand.

He let out his breath, not knowing why he was behaving that childish, and he thanked Merlin she talked to him.

''Pancakes?'' she asked and she walked towards the table.

The last time he made pancakes was when she slept in his bed - if she could remember correctly, she commented on it with an awkward way.

She crossed her arms under her chest and she waited to hear something from him, but the only answer that she got was a stiff ahem.

''Did you find the letter from Mrs Potter?'' he asked when she was about to suggest that they should talk.

''Yes. Thank you.'' she said with a small voice that made his heart ached.

''You are welcome.'' he said not knowing what else to say.

''Aren't you going to eat?'' he asked, not wanting to feel any awkward silence among them.

''When you leave that down.'' she suggested, knowing that he won't do it right now.

She took her time realizing how awkward things will be when that Prophet set down and she bit the inside of her cheek.

She felt her cheeks burning up. She knew he was thinking about it. She saw him closing his hands and folding it gently, leaving it aside.

Not knowing where he found the courage, he rose his head and he looked at her, feeling small doses of heat warming up her torso.

He looked tired. He looked sad and in pain. She thought that she might not look any different. She grabbed the chair that was to his left and she sat.

She looked at him, brown eyes wandering inside his grey mystery until she took them away, not wanted her emotions to be seen.

She found a plate and put herself a pancake, waving at the honey to come to her. She put some until she heard him cleaning his throat.

''I would like to go to Ginny's.'' she said with a straight voice, not wanted to know what he was about to say.

 _Of course she wants to leave,_ he thought and he looked at her face, eyes a little red and cheeks pink as she took the first bite.

''Isn't she pregnant?'' he asked, not knowing why she chose them as a safe house.

''Yes, so?'' she looked at him confused and he took his eyes away from hers at once.

He couldn't stand the way she was looking at him - it was like she was a light, a light that uncovered the very depths of his soul.

And that filled him up with fear. A fear he had never felt before. He took his mug in his hands, feeling the warmth pleasing inside his palms.

''Wouldn't that be a bother? My aunt Andro - ''

''Since when a visit considers a bother?'' she said with her brows frowned.

 _Visit?_ he thought and he watched her calm face looking much more confused than before. _Fuck. Fuck!_ He cleared his throat and he took his eyes off her.

''No.'' he said with a strict voice, ready to take the Prophet back to his hand and hide his face forever with it.

''I have never asked about anything before.'' she said, looking at the way his eyes were scanning those papers.

''It doesn't work like this.''

''How does it work then?'' she asked, putting down her fork and gazing him.

''Well.. Not like this.'' he said, slightly raising his shoulder because he had no idea of how that worked.

''I want to see her.'' she insisted.

Whatever that letter wrote, it might upset her greater than he did last night. He looked the unfinished breakfast at her plate and he looked at her determined face.

Perhaps she wanted to tell her what happened yesterday? _No_ , he thought, trying to look like he was trying to make up his mind.

She wouldn't just say something like this without properly thinking about it herself. But then, what if this sudden visit meant that she wanted space between them?

Maybe she wanted to clear her head and think something else rather him kissing her in the middle of his hallway?

''Draco - ''

''One hour.''

* * *

A loud sigh escaped Hermione's lips. Draco turned his head to see her - he frowned at the way her eyes scanning the walls around them.

The familiar entrance of the house filled her up with nostalgic heartbeats. It felt like ages since her last visit - ages that created a gap between her and her friends.

She felt guilty. Without realizing it, he tightened her hold around Draco's arm like she wanted to take some of his strength.

He seemed to notice it, and he leaned his head, looking her face with the corner of his eye, not knowing why he wanted to protect her feelings all of a sudden.

An innocent shade of pink painted her cheeks and she slightly turned her head to see his anxious face relaxing as her eyes locked with his.

Even if she debated his presence in the Potter's house, he said he wanted to be there - so she knew that could only mean an awkward and cocky Malfoy around them.

She immediately took her eyes and hand off him. She felt her heart ready to explode. She knew he was not going to look at her for the rest of their visit.

Not to blame him actually - she knew how hard that must be for him, and she knew that he was doing it for her sake.

She cleared her throat, wanted her guards to be raised up again. She fixed her jacket and looked at the frames on the two walls around her.

Faces of her friends and family in Muggle's photographs were being placed inside of beautiful frames that Ginny got when they moved here.

Her heart felt heavy watching the smiling faces of the dearest people in her life looking back at her like they were judging her for her choices.

''No one - '' Draco's voice sound only to cut off from a clock's knocking that echoed in the house.

First knocking - Hermione's heart could easily match the clock's knock. She felt her eyes burning small holes on the ground.

Second knocking - what will she say to them? How will she manage to look Ginny in the eye? She will see right through her.

''Mione?'' a loud voice heard from afar and then small but heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway.

Hermione held her breath until a pregnant Ginny showed up from one of the corners, cheeks, holding a red shade matching her hair colour.

''What are you doing - '' an excited voice sound before her eyes met Draco's stiff body in her door.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he lowered his head, not knowing why she was looking at him with such a gentle way.

Putting his hands behind his back, he waited for her to come closer, not wanted her to be scared from his unexpected visit.

But then again, she was Hermione's friend, could she feel fear at all? He took a step back, leaving Hermione space to greet her friend.

''Hey Ginny.'' Hermione said running towards her best friend, and hugging her tightly, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

''I didn't mean to put concern on you and come straight away.'' she said smiling to herself.

Draco felt much more uncomfortable as he thought he would be, watching those two revealing their love for each other.

He found it difficult to show to someone how he truly felt. Could that mean that something was wrong with him?

The smile on Ginny's face made him wonder if he could ever be able to show to her how many feelings he was hiding.

He cleared his throat, not wanted these thoughts on his mind and he locked eyes with the ginger witch, who was stealing so easily her hugs.

''Mrs Potter.'' he rushed to say with a straight voice.

''Malfoy.'' she said not missing the way his eyes were filled up with panic.

''I, well.. Welcome.'' she rose her brows not knowing why his face looked so different that moment.

Ginny felt Hermione's hand slipping into hers. Automatically, she turned her head to see her eyes begging her to not comment on it.

She smiled, in a way that she knew it resembles her mother, and nodded to Hermione as she had just understood her need.

''Would you two like some tea?'' she offered and lead the way to the kitchen.

Draco followed them, keeping his distance as much as he could, not wanted to look like someone who spied in their conversation - well he wanted but thought he shouldn't.

He watched them walking away from him, hands together, voices low, like two school girls gossiping about their crushes.

A sigh found its way out of his lips and he stopped walking, looking at the dining room of the house. Everything was simply but yet so elegant.

 _Who would have thought_ , he thought and he held his step, looking around him the fine decoration of the room.

If he wanted to be true to himself, he never thought of him, the man who won the Dark Lord, be able to have a house of his own or worse, a family.

To his eyes, starting a family was something much more complicated. Ever since he was a boy, he thought that family was something to show off.

But now, looking at the Potter's house there was a feeling of comfort unfolding in his heart - something that he never felt before.

He could never forget his total red face when he gave him the invitation to their wedding. He asked twice if he was sure about it, and he said yes. Twice.

If he wanted to be true to himself, he had never thought of them as a couple, choosing his dinner table, or that wall console or even that vase in the middle of it.

Not knowing why, his eyes were wandering around, feeling like he had demystified the legendary Harry Potter.

His brows raised a bit, and his feet walked towards the women in front of him in time to see Hermione's lips curled up and a small excitement built up inside of him.

Watching them walk in the kitchen, he heard the voice of Ginny filled with softness, ''I told you the clock never lies.'' he heard a small laugh and then a chair pulling back.

''Mione?'' he heard Harry's voice sound with excitement, ''What are you doing here?''

Draco heard Hermione's sigh and then a small laugh escaping her lips. ''Let her breath!'' he heard Ginny and he stood hidden.

He thought that she might be right not wanted him there. He felt his stomach aching with that thought. What if she was embarrassed having him around her friends?

Pressing his lips together, he noticed how gentle her laugh sound now that she was with the people she cared the most.

He looked at the wall in front of him, a Muggle picture of him with his Auror suit the day he gave his oath to protect the Wizarding World.

That's right - she was in a house with one of the greatest wizards - _fuck_ , he thought and he threw his head back not wanted to believe how much lower his self-esteem could fall.

''Is everything - '' Harry's voice cut off as his eyes landed on Draco's stiff body awkward standing at the door frame.

''Malfoy.'' he said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He looked at Hermione, she had lowered her head, watching at the folded Daily Prophet on top of the table, her eyes running at the written words.

He wanted to laugh - it was clear to him that she was feeling awkward about it. He walked towards him and to the surprised eyes of everyone in the room he extended his hand.

He nodded at him, appreciating his understanding and he shook his hand gently, looking at his eyes for a brief moment and then looking at his feet.

A loud pop broke the silence, and everyone looked at the wall where the clock gave birth to another pointer with Draco's face inside.

Hermione frowned, looking at the slightly blushed face of Draco taking his eyes away from them and looking outside of the kitchen window.

''Right.'' Harry said, looking at his wife.

She rose her brows, her naturally red lips fell apart. She shook her head, looking at the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy exploring her garden outside.

''I believe I should leave.'' Draco spoke looking at the couple. Hermione frowned, looking at the way his eyes were trying to hide a depressing thought.

''Nonsense.'' Harry said, offering him a seat at their table. He frowned, not knowing why he was being nice to him.

Harry watched his eyes filled up with confusion and raised his brows - he had forgotten to whom he was speaking to.

''I mean, since you are here..'' he said, offering him a seat at the table.

''Coffee or tea, then? Harry prefers coffee, but the taste of it - ''

''Tea will be alright.'' he said, fixing his blazer and sitting straight in the chair that Harry offered him.

''Do you have a preference?'' Ginny asked, trying to stand up.

''Peppermint.'' Hermione said at once nodding.

She looked the way every pair of eye looked at her with a frown. _Fuck_. Did she say that out loud? Harry took his surprised eyes off her first.

Draco felt his heart beating fast, and a smirk ready to pop in his face, but he lowered his gaze, watching the fine tablecloth.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but the way Ginny looked at her, she made her think again of what to say.

''For me.'' she said with a forced smile, trying to cover up that she knew which tea was his favourite.

She cursed herself in her mind, not wanted to believe what she just said and she turned her back to them, with an excuse to wash her hands.

''I wouldn't mind some green tea, if that is not a bother.'' he said taking his eyes away from Hermione's back.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and she watched his face over her shoulder. He hated green tea more than coffee, but she liked it.

She watched Ginny nod and getting ready to stand up from the chair she had sat a while ago, but Hermione stopped her.

''I will do it. Just sit.'' she said and she turned her back around to the rest of the people.

She was feeling her cheeks burning up as she put water to boil, and a wish formed in her mind - maybe they shouldn't come.

''So, Malfoy. How are you?'' Ginny said after the silence made her feel much more uncomfortable than she cared to explain.

Hermione frowned, taking two mugs off the cupboards and placing them at the counter. She could feel the way Draco felt uneasy.

But to be honest, she didn't want him to leave. Having him around was enough to feel pleased - and not with the bad way.

To her troubled mind, the one that was filled with the thought of him kissing her, it felt like he cared. Could that make her a selfish person?

She bit her lip and she closed her eyes, feeling the way his lips were pressed against hers, and the way his hands were holding her.

''All well. How about you?'' he said with a gentle voice, making her thoughts came back to reality.

''I am pregnant, that just sums everything up perfectly.'' she said with an angry tone in her voice gazing at Harry.

''Do you know the sex?'' Draco asked, not liking the way silence hugging them tightly.

''How do you think I ended up like this?'' Ginny tried to cross her arms under her chest but found it rather difficult.

Harry choked on his coffee, making Hermione turn her head at once to see his red face looking back at her for help.

He knew about hormones, but the last month that was unbearable. His tight jaw relaxed as Hermione smiled at him, understanding his upset mind.

''No, I mean - ''

''Boy.'' Harry said, trying to cover up his nervousness. ''It is a boy.'' he repeated nodding.

''I am sure you are thrilled.'' he said to the both of them and to his surprise, Harry's lips curled up a little.

With the corner of his eye, Draco looked at Ginny's eyes, narrowed, looking at her husband like she needed to make a statement.

He noticed the way her body was, back resting, fingers thread together tightly like a fist, her lips ready to be opened and started a fight.

Clearing his throat, he tried to make himself comfortable, eyeing Hermione as she looked occupied enough so she doesn't have to look at him.

He looked at Harry, his hands mimicking his wife, as his eyes were trying to find help. He thought that they might have a fight before they arrived.

''Aren't you going to return to the Harpies?'' he asked, feeling uncomfortable sitting between their cross-fired eyes.

Hermione turned around to see him at once, a painted shock on her face gave him the chills. She widened her eyes and he frowned, not knowing why she was upset about.

He rose his brow, and she closed her eyes in defeat not liking the idea of the argument that it was about to take place.

Both of them turned their gaze to Ginny, feeling the angry heat, raising from her body and crushing down Harry's. Draco looked at Hermione in desperation realizing what he might have started.

''I am under negotiations about it.'' Ginny said running her tongue between her lips and gazing at Harry.

She narrowed her eyes, seeing the way his face darken. She caressed her belly and looked at Draco, who looked at her confused.

''With the Harpies? Fterious is looking forward to have you back - ''

''You know Fterious?'' Ginny asked, surprised and Draco closed his mouth.

He watched the way her eyes sparkled at once, a weird glow that he had seen it in Hermione's eyes when he told her that he knows Berch.

''Family friend.'' he said with a nod, but her eyes looked at him with a better answer. ''His wife is helping my mother with the wizarding museum.'' Draco explained looking at them.

He leaned back watching Ginny leaning forward and looking at Harry with the happiest face since they came in their house.

''She means with me, not with the team.'' Harry said looking uneasy at the point.

Draco turned his head to him, his tired eyes were giving the impression that he was older. He understood how he might feel at that moment.

He too sometimes felt unable to tame the pressure Granger was putting in his life, but if he wanted to be honest with himself, it was a sweet pressure.

And seeing Harry's eyes, he knew that he cared about her well being - perhaps his worried heart was not about her leaving their son for some time, but missing time with him.

He wondered why he chose Ginny to have to his side. He recalled that a lot of girls fancied him, but he wanted her. How did he know that it was going to work?

How did he know she was the one for him? He watched his hands running through his hair, his eyes still looking at her with that uncharacteristic tiredness.

''I - I am sorry, I - ''

''Your tea.'' Hermione said, putting a mug in front of him and sitting in the opposite chair.

She smiled at Harry putting a brown lock behind her ear looking at the people around her, feeling the pressure of the shared repressive past.

Harry returned the smile and he slightly stood up, extended his hand to take a cookie from the plate in the middle.

At once he smelled the peppermint aroma from the mug that Hermione placed in front of Draco, and he looked at her.

Innocent eyes were looking back at him, but he only smiled, not wanted to believe what just happened. He sat back in his chair, taking a bite.

Taken his coffee in his hands, he took a sip, eyeing Draco, who hasn't bothered to notice that he had his favourite tea after all.

Looking at the way Hermione was smiling at Ginny, he wondered how could she love them so much, without even questioning their intentions.

They had spent their teen years in a haze, trying to overcome difficulties, living under the shadow of a war, that almost broke them apart.

And now their bond was stronger than everything he came to know in his life - stronger than the bond of a vow. He wondered how that was possible.

How could she trust them, after everything that they have been through? After every little adventure that cost some of their identity.

Not that he wanted to admit it, or that he will ever say it out loud, but he was feeling a bit of jealousy when he was thinking about their friendship.

''A certain someone doesn't want me to return this fast at the game.'' Ginny's voice made his thoughts break, and his eyes landed on her.

''I only asked for three years abstention from the sport, not stop playing for good.''

''In three years my athletic performance will be ruined and no one will want to coach me.''

''You are a pureblood witch, you will never go to run out of skills Gin.''

''You don't know that.'' Ginny said running her hand over her hair to cover up her nervousness.

Hermione looked at the surprised face of Draco, who never thought that these two could argue like this and she gave him a small smile without thinking of it.

He blushed and he looked at his hands on the table. He didn't know what to do when she was smiling at him. Especially when he kissed her last night.

A second heat wave rushed to gather to his cheeks, as his mind brought up the feeling of her lips against his, the way her hands were pushing him towards her.

It was not in his head, wasn't it? Maybe he was going mad, but she wanted that kiss, didn't she? The small detailed of her fingers curled around his sweater lighten up his face.

He felt an urge to touch her, to feel her, to repeat the action that weakened his knees and fired up his heart, but then the voice of Ginny brought him back to reality.

''What do you think Malfoy?'' Ginny asked with a determination and he rose his brows.

He hadn't listened to a word they said, but he thought that she wanted to hear something good at the moment.

''I believe that three years of abstention are enough for someone to lose their athletic performance - ''

''I told you so.'' Ginny said, looking at Harry with an intimidating gaze.

''But you are Ginny Weasley - a natural as the titles shown. A private coach for the time you spent at home will make sure to guide you directly to a run in the fields.'' he said with one breath.

Ginny looked at him disbelieving at first until she tightened her jaw and looked at him with sceptical eyes.

She made him feel uncomfortable as she placed her elbow in the top of the chair, relaxing and giving him a small smirk, the Weasley way.

''Weren't you offered the coaching position to the Falcons?'' Ginny asked him out of the blue and Draco pressed his lips together.

''You were?'' Hermione's voice was coloured with amusement and he made him look at her.

''Why you seem so surprised?'' he said frowning.

''Because you never said anything about it.'' she said with a laugh and she put her elbow on the table resting her chin.

''Why would he say?'' Harry asked her making her look at him, her eyes slightly filled with shock as she realized what she actually said.

''Why didn't you accept?'' Ginny asked never taken her eyes off Draco, and making the other two people in the room look at her.

''Youngest coach of the oldest team, contract of the century, some people call it.'' she pushed him and Hermione felt his uncomfortable aura surrounding her too.

''Why didn't you accept?'' she asked again, feeling the nervousness of Draco raising.

''Ginny.'' Hermione said not liking the way Draco was looking at her.

''It is just a question Mione. Relax, can you.'' she said, looking at him with narrowed eyes. ''Well?''

''I came to a conclusion that I don't particularly enjoy - ''

''Don't lie.'' she cornered him further, the smirk never leaving her lips.

He felt his face falling, thinking that he couldn't walk his way out of this painful conversation. Her face had a certain sparkle, something that made him shiver.

It was not in his nature to feel defenceless but there he stood, in the kitchen of the Potters, feeling like a question could drown him.

He was not used to talk about his past that easily - especially to the people who might still see him as a spoiled brat with no desire to realize what real life looks like.

He opened his mouth to speak, and she narrowed her eyes more - he wondered how was she able to see. He cleared his throat, wishing his voice came out normally.

''I am not that easy to be trusted apparently. I do not blame them really. It just seemed reasonable for me to decline.'' he spoke, wanting to lower his head, but instead, he looked each and everyone in the eye.

He didn't want to feel ashamed because he wasn't. He didn't want to be sorry about it, because he wasn't.

If her question was about him regretting it, she might find herself in a very interesting perspective about his character and personality.

But now, all that he wanted was his peacefulness, and that was not something that he had. He looked at the way Hermione's eyes were on him.

Fuck it. Now she might be sorry for him. He cursed himself in his mind - if he only refused to be here today, everything would be much easier.

But that would mean that he would have to spend the day with her - no. If he was about to be sentenced to a humiliation show by the female weasel be it.

He was too scared to be alone with Granger to let that go under his skin. There were years of mocking and cruel words that Mrs Potter wanted to get out of her system.

He took his eyes off Hermione and she did the same. He didn't want to see her disappointment in her eyes. He only wanted to leave.

As he was sure she did too - leave far away from him. A woman like her could never allow herself to be with a man like him.

He was a coward and a bully who let himself being drawn into a twirl of emotions and senses that she will never accept or acknowledge.

''Flourish and Blotts released a new Wizarding Chest, limited edition Hogwarts' Houses. Wanna match?'' Harry asked, looking at him over his glasses like he had felt his confusion

Draco gazed at Hermione's falling face and he nodded at Harry, who had already stood up from his chair and walked towards the living room.

''Don't forget your tea.'' Harry said, not bothering to turn around.

Hermione looked at the mug she was holding, the green tea aroma burning her nose, and she blushed - she knew Harry noticed that she mixed up the teas.

She felt her heart racing. She wondered what kind of a lecture he will give her if they will be left alone. She felt Ginny's hand on her shoulder pushing her.

''What are you doing with him, Hermione?'' Ginny asked, looking at her with frowned brows.

''It is complicated.''

''Do not give me that look for Merlin's beard! I am not Harry! Either I am Ron!'' she said with an intimidated grin.

She sat back in her chair, her eyes never leaving Hermione's. ''Are you in danger?'' her voice was softer than before, and she put a hand on top of her belly.

''A little bit.'' Hermione admitted, looking her hand gently caressing the side of her belly.

''There is no measure in danger Hermione. It is a yes or no answer - ''

''Yes.'' she said with a sigh and Ginny's lips fell apart.

''Is he the one to blame?'' she asked, frowning ready to grab her wand and jinx him.

''No. He is trying to help.''

''He - he is trying to help? How?'' she looked at Hermione's face, a serious gaze made her feel a little uneasy.

Hermione sat back, putting her hands on her lap and watching the way her tablecloth was a bit asymmetrical at the edges.

She knew that she was waiting for an answer, but Hermione didn't have one for her at the moment. She only has her feelings.

The ones that were mixed with the thoughts of Nehone, the Stone, his plan, and of course Draco - and all that was enough to make her feel distressed.

She felt her impatience filling the room up, like smoke, and she was the fire. A distant laugh made her frown and she looked back at Ginny who was still waiting.

''You were gone for two months.'' she said with a low voice making her look at her, ''And you came back with Draco Malfoy! Ever thought of saying a word to us?''

''It is not what it looks like - I am trying to protect you.''

''It doesn't seem like it Mione. Charlie thinks you started a rebellion against Ron because you two broke up - ''

''What? What kind of nonsense - ''

''Dad believes you are angry with us, only mom is trying to put some sense to them - ''

''Ginny you have to understand that - ''

''And on top of all, you befriended him?'' she asked narrowing her eyes.

''It is not the boy we used to know - ''

''I want to know what is going on!'' Ginny said with a strong voice.

Hermione felt tears filling her eyes but she fought it - she didn't want to cry in front of her friend, that could only make think the very worse.

''Have I ever did something without a proper reason? I did not choose for him to be involved in my case, but here we are!'' she looked at Ginny with a dangerous gaze, mimicking the one Draco used to use.

''You do not like that I have been befriended with Draco Malfoy?'' she asked, but when Ginny was about to open up her mouth she spoke again.

''Good! Keep that to yourself and let us done with the case because Merlin helps us this one can be done without none of us dies.'' she said with a hurt expression, brows frowned, eyes full of pain that Ginny never saw before.

''Mione I - ''

''You don't like the picture of him and me? Well, I don't like the way Ron fucked everything up, but I never confronted you with any of it.'' she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She looked at the surprised face of her best friend and she lowered her gaze not wanted to believe what just happened.

Heat waves were sent to all over her body, making her aware of her fired up emotions. She wanted to run away, but Ginny put her hand on top of hers.

''Tell me what is going on.''

''No.'' Hermione said with frowned brows. She was feeling her heart ready to explode.

''Why?'' she calmly asked giving a little squeeze to her warm hands.

''Ginny.'' she called her, not wanted to sound that hurt. ''I am trying to protect you.'' she admitted with a small voice not wanted to make her worry even more.

''From who?''

''It is complicated Gin. Must more complicate that I can explain.''

''I do not like it. Either Harry or my parents.'' Ginny sighed, looking at her eyes with love.

''I can not do anything about it.''

''Can you trust him?''

''We are not at Hogwarts anymore - things have changed.'' Hermione said with confidence and a weird feeling started to build up inside of her.

''You making me fear for your safety.'' Ginny said shaking her head.

''Don't be. I am very well protected.'' she nodded, looking at her worried face.

''Things might be different for a while, I want you to know it is all a show.'' Hermione said after a while tightened her hold around her hand.

Ginny looked at her with the saddest eyes. She felt a heavy burden in her heart, making the already existing hole bigger.

''If something happens to you - ''

''Nothing will.'' Hermione closed her eyes not wanted to believe that she made her worry for her.

She wanted to scream in frustration - scream and then run alone for a while. She wanted to feel like she could run away from her problems.

Yes, sometimes that was enough to make her dig in the problem and solve it. She felt Ginny's hand, leaving hers.

''What about the fiancé? Is she alright with all of these?'' she said, pointing in the direction of Malfoy and then at Hermione. ''Walking around Wizarding World, visiting old friends - ''

''Who's fiance?'' she asked with frowned brows

''Malfoy's?'' Ginny said, raising her own.

''Draco doesn't have a fiance.'' Hermione gave a small smile not wanted to believe she heard correctly.

''You call him by his given name?'' Ginny asked with surprise and watched her as the veins of her hand that held the mug popped up.

''To whom is he engaging with?'' she asked, feeling the warmth of the mug raising up.

''Astoria Greengrass.''

''What?''

''I've heard their families arranging an engagement party.'' Ginny told her, eyes falling to the mug as boiling water started to reach the brim and bubbles started to pop.

''What are you doing?'' Ginny said, trying to take her hand off the mug but burned her fingers.

''Stop!'' she yelled, standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder but her body's heat burned her.

At once her eyes focused on her pregnant friend, and she stood up, walking backwards and hitting her back on the counter.

Ginny's lips fell apart, as her friend was trying to catch her breath, her cheeks turned back to their natural colour.

Hermione looked at her, her mind was feeling numb as the rest of the electricity that fired her up, left her delicate body, like running water.

''Are you alright?'' she asked, looking her from head to toe.

''Y-Yes. Yes. I am.'' she said, looking at her too, feeling her heart stop rising.

* * *

The melody was filling up every part of the house. Sweet sounds of melancholic tunes, making her heart feel heavier than before.

Shades of blue were starting to paint the evening sky, as the late hour of the finishing day was hugging her like a light cloak.

She sighed as the distant sounds of firewhiskey being poured every time his fingers stopped delicate pushing the keys of his grand piano.

She wanted to go to him, she wanted to let him know that she was hurting too, she was sad too. This distance between them worried her.

Sitting on the sill of her window, she wrapped tighter the silver blanket he once gave to her, feeling a faded smell of him, reaching every part of her body.

The night had been rather slow, she came to notice. No words came out of his mouth when they came back - not even from her. It was like they made an agreement.

A silent agreement that could only make her feel lonely and hurt. Why did he have to start a fire like that? Why did he have to do that?

She didn't know why he kissed her, she didn't know why she felt a bit angry about it. Looking back at it now, she knew she cornered him.

She knew what a cornered Malfoy could do - but she only pushed him further, not allowing him to have his time to think about whatever what that troubled him at the moment.

Could that mean that she was angry about the action or about her feelings? Deep in her heart, the answer was obvious, but to her, that answer was hidden - at least for the moment.

But that wasn't what she needed right now. They were allies - not lovers, at least in her eyes that seemed more like it.

She said to herself, that she didn't have to think about it now, the only thing that mattered was to talk to him about it.

Share that feeling of common ground around the Nehone case and maybe see why his reaction will be - she knew that it would say much more than his words.

So she stood up. She folded the blanket and she walked to the door of her room, gently placing her hand on top of the knob.

She took a big breath, organising some of the words she needed to say to him and before she could realize it, she was standing behind him.

Pain was filling up the room, mixed with a smell of firewhiskey and the burning woods from the fireplace. Was he feeling cold too?

''Am I disturbing you?'' he asked, not turning around to see her.

''Not at all.'' she said, realizing that she was standing at the same spot he kissed her last night.

She walked away, feeling an urge to be closer to him overtaken her body. Biting the inside of her cheek, she walked to the big sofa and sat.

''We should talk.. About it.'' she said with a small voice looking at the back of his head, playing with the fingers.

He pushed some more keys on the grand piano, and he stopped, not taking his hands off them. Hermione wondered what he might be thinking.

She didn't want to push him further, she didn't want him to run away again. She needed her answers and she needed them now.

But watching him, feeling his sadness to every nerve of her body, it made her unable to think about their kiss at all. It made her aware of his uneasy stage, she put him by asking it.

If she wanted to be true to herself, she didn't mind it - she wanted to know. She needed to. Even if he was fooling around, there were her feelings in the way as well.

''I am sorry.'' he finally said before the silence exploded her eyes.

''You are sorry.'' she repeated like she wanted to make sure his words meant the same thing that they did to her ears.

''It was a mistake. I should not have done it.'' he said not turning around once again.

He took his glass in his hand and drank the last sip of his drink. He looked at the fine curved glass in his hand and he left it aside.

''A mistake?'' she repeated feeling a hole in her heart growing up.

''You do not agree?'' he asked, looking her over his shoulder, some hope that he didn't kill warmed up his heart.

''It is only reasonable. I mean..'' she cleared her throat, looking at her hands resting in her lap, ''..we spent time together, we interact.'' she said running her tongue to her lips.

''Right.'' he said, waving at the bottle to pour himself more firewhiskey.

She looked at his messy hair, his shirt was out of his slack, and he had this feeling of defeat all around him like an aura.

''We are just being stupid. What would your fiancé said if she was watching us that moment, I - ''

''Who?'' he asked frowning.

''Astoria.'' she said with a soft voice, not allowing it to break at the end.

''What are you talking about? How do you know about this?'' he asked, turning around this time and looking at her red face.

''Why wouldn't I know. It is not rocket science.''

''What is rocket science?'' he asked with a weird grin.

''I mean, I put one and one together Malfoy, when she paid you a visit the other day.'' she said, taking her eyes away from him, not wanted to laugh.

''Our families want that marriage to happen, not me.'' he said taking a sip.

He had a long time to think about it. He pushed that depressing thought out of his mind and he looked into her face, trying to understand it.

Her cheeks were red, but her eyes were full of something else - something that he never saw before. Was it hurt? Regret? _Fuck it,_ he thought, biting his tongue.

He shouldn't think about it anymore - it was a mistake, he tested it. He said it and she agreed. If it wasn't, she would say something else, wouldn't she?

''And what do you want?'' she asked, finally raising her head to meet his eyes.

''Something that I cannot have.'' he said, looking at her, wishing he could say how he truly feels at the moment.

''Does the mighty Malfoy heir, not being able to put his hands around the thing he wants the most?'' she said raising her brow at the last syllable.

''You have no idea.'' he said, feeling lost inside her gaze.

Was he in love? Yes, he was. Could he say it out loud? No. He was just sitting there, looking at a woman who walked into his life randomly and changed everything.

A woman who was looking at him back, reddish cheeks messing up with the porcelain face of hers, as her hand was lost inside her thick curls.

She was looking at him, expecting something, but he didn't know what. The only thing that he knew of, was that he couldn't help himself anymore.

He wanted to have a second taste of that kiss of hers, feel the softest lips brushing his, as his lungs fired up and time stopped.

Because only at that moment Draco Malfoy felt whole after a long time of wondering inside of empty people with cold hearts and closed minds.

''I will go to sleep.'' she said with a soft voice and she watched him nod.

''What will you - '' she stopped talking not wanted to finish her thought. ''Good night, Draco.'' she said, walking to her room.

''Good night.'' he said and she turned around for one last time to see his face.

 _Hermione_ , he thought and he noted to try to say that name out loud. He could do that. He would do that.


	21. Chapter Twenty Distance

_a/n_ Happy New Year! May 2019 be the best year for you!

I loved writing chapter20! If you haven't realized it yet, I love mystery so much!

I want to thank you for reading this story even if I make mistakes, which are a lot, I am aware, but I am a really stubborn person, and I want to improve myself and learn from my mistakes.

To all of you, thank you. You are great!

Love, Γ.

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Twenty

 _Distance_

''You are such a child! Hold still!'' Blaise yelled, grabbing his hand and placing it on top of his leg.

''I beg your pardon?'' he said, frowning and turned his head to look at him with his old dangerous gaze.

Blaise looked at him, rising his brow, high, as a smirk appeared on his lips and he crossed his arms under his chest.

''Are we in Hogwarts still? Does this awfully well sewed robe remind you our old Slythering gown?'' he asked looking at him with amusement.

Draco rolled his eyes, reminding himself that his tricks will not make any impact on his friend, so he stood still, allowing him to finish his check up.

His eyes searched the office, he was, in an effort to keep his mind occupied as Blaise was using his hands to see his big bruise.

Not realizing how, his eyes landed at the frames holding the certificates of his healer's knowledge, been placed in one of the walls, in perfect distance from one another.

The name of his childhood friend, written with black calligraphic letters, in each one of them, made him smile a little.

Secretly Draco was feeling proud of him. Not only because his life was much more exciting than his, but mostly, because he managed to leave the society that hurt them.

It was not that long ago, when he saved him from the Battle of Hogwarts, appareting him to his father's house in Sicily. He could still remember the way he was yelling at one of the Eaters cursing him.

Looking back at it now, he knew that he cared much about his friend - he was one of the many who tried to befriend him and managed to hold that sacred bond.

Maybe he deserved a friend like Blaise, someone who could see right through him and pass by all the bullshit of a talk that people spoke about him.

And looking at him now, having a life that he was proud of, living, working, loving, it all made sense to Draco. He was a happy man.

He could feel a small heat coming from the end of his healer's wand, gently spreading all over his bruised side and he exhaled slowly, knowing that this shall pass.

With the corner of his eye, he saw the way his eyes held a concerned look, something that told him he fucked up.

''Am I going to live Mr Zabini?'' he asked, not wanting to sound desperate as the heat started to feel like fire licking his injury.

He didn't speak. He just took his healer's wand and placed it in the metal box he took it from. He cleared his throat and he crossed his arms under his chest.

''Why didn't you come earlier?'' he asked him narrowing his eyes.

''You said I was totally alright. _Walk through it_.'' he mimicked his voice with success and smirked.

He watched him taking the box in hand, and walking to the glass shelves, placing it at its spot and sighing at his friend's stupidity.

''When you see a bruise at your ribs you call me Draco! You are not twelve!'' he said, turning his head to him and then looking back on the glass shelves in front of him.

His eyes were scanning up and down the shelves, trying to find something special, something that was new to the Wizarding Healer Society.

Grabbing a velvet fabric with a ribbon in the middle, he placed it on top of the helping stand and opened it, revealing a white wand, with a perfect thin top, reminding of a needle.

''Are you calling me an elder?'' he complained wiping an invisible stain off his slacks and not paying attention to what he was doing.

''I am calling you irresponsible.'' he smirked, taking the wand in hand and admiring it.

''Aren't you going to comment on it with one of your charismatic statements?'' he asked when the long pause made him look at him.

''No. You are right.'' he said with a calm voice, not wanting to believe he admitted it.

''Have I entered a parallel world where you run out of clever puns?'' he questioned, and he moved closer to him.

''I am a Malfoy. I never run out of anything.'' he spoke with confidence only to hear his friend's snort.

''Only of guts.''

''If you are going to insult me further - ''

''I knew the answer, I got excited.'' he said with a smirk.

''Can you fix it or not?'' he asked at once, not wanting to smile as well.

''To put your fears at rest, yes.'' he said, pointing with the wand the examination bed.

Draco exhaled loudly and lay down on his side, as his friend told him, and he rose up and back his arm, so he could do his job better.

He took a big breath, the cold leather fabric felt pleasant to his skin, as the day was rather warm for his likes.

He felt his hand slightly pinching the centre of his bruise, and he forced his eyes to look something else, as he could feel the pain rising.

Watching outside, the old architecture buildings of Catania stand proud and tall, as the morning light showered them with glory.

Even if he was not a big fan of any place than home, that moment he came to enjoy the well sculpted Church in Piazza Duomo, perfectly visible from his office's window.

He wondered how his friend's life was, being away from all the drama and the pain that a place can offer. He wondered if he could do the same.

Distant noises from the busy street managed to calm him, and his eyes slowly blinking, trying to make himself see by the way his friend did.

He left everything behind him for this, a small private medical office, everyday interaction with Muggles, and a family.

He wondered if he regretted it, if for once thought of how his life could be if he hadn't given in to his love for his wife and to helping people.

He wondered if he could do the same too, leave everything and help others - _no_ , he thought, he loved himself too much to leave his comfort.

''I am impressed you did not heal yourself. I know how you can be with physical pain.'' Blaise said with a voice that calmed him more, breaking his train of thoughts.

Yes, he was right. He hated when he was feeling any physical pain, but if he wanted to be honest with himself, he wanted to have that at the moment.

He wanted to be a reminder of what he has done to Granger. He wanted to punish himself for allowing his feelings to take over and act so childish.

Because even now, now that he tasted the forbidden fruit that too many craved, he was feeling his thirst rising to levels he never thought they existed.

''This might hurt a bit.'' Blaise warned him, knowing that he was not going to answer.

 _What else is new?_ Draco thought and he took a big breath, closing his eyes and accepting the powerful magic entering his body.

He could feel a pointing end, giving him a cut, entering to his side like a lightning in a raining day.

At once, like a puzzle piece, his rib glued together and a painful wave vibrated his whole torso. He let out the breath, feeling the pain reaching his finger tips.

''Done.'' Blaise voice sound like an alarm clock and he opened his eyes to see the same glowing buildings outside of Blaise's office.

He took his time, allowing himself to relax, breathing in and out and feeling the pain escaping his body.

Lowering his hand to his side, he stayed there, not wanted to think of what his friend might say to him now that he was done.

It was not his natural stage to feel uncomfortable around people he chose to have in his life, but here he was, fearing of his questions.

He watched him putting the weird wand back to the box and gently placing it at the velvet fabric before he brought him his perfectly well folded shirt to wear.

Draco sat on the examination bed, his muscles starting to feel better with every passing minute and he raised his arm to see the bruise fading away.

Looking at his shirt, he took it in his hands, admiring the way his cufflinks were shining under the light, as the green line was running circles around the jewel.

''How come you didn't visit me earlier?'' he asked the question that he cared to find the answer.

Draco slipped his arms in the sleeves of his black shirt, his eyes refusing to see the faded now mark on his forearm and buttoning it.

''I've been busy.'' he said, watching the familiar gaze of his friend on his face.

''With what that might be? You are not in the Ministry anymore, you have to set foot in the Enterprise for a month, even Narcissa says you missed some events. She is truly hurt.''

''Could you stop referring to my mother with her given name? It is disturbing enough as you been my friend.'' he said with a rose brow.

''There he is! That's my boy.''

''Am I some kind of an owl, calling me your boy?'' he asked feeling offended with his statement.

''No, but I know you well enough to know when you are lying.'' he said with a smirk.

''I am not lying! I did not have the time for - ''

''What is wrong Draconis?'' he asked, slightly sitting at the end of his desk. ''I can see there is something troubling you.''

''I have it under control. For now.'' he admitted taking his eyes away from him.

''For now? Should that quieten me?'' he asked with frowned brows.

''I am not attempting to summon the evils if that is a concern of yours.''

''Well, to be honest, I thought that you are refusing to see your mother because of the engagement.'' he said crossing his arms.

''What is with all of you and my assumed engagement? I am not going to marry a Greengrass.'' he said with a laugh.

''All of you?'' he repeated his words and he looked at him with amusement. ''Who else is crazy enough to ask you about your personal life?'' he asked with a raised brow.

''People that clearly are crazy.'' he said smirking.

''Could you enlighten me with the reason you do not want to tie the knot?'' Blaise asked, curiosity written on his forehead.

''Yes. My interests changed. She is not the type of woman I will accept to be by my side and share the proud name of a Malfoy.'' he said looking at his feet.

''Weren't you the one saying that you want your mother to stop matchmaking you? I will have her in front and ten in the bag, those were your words!'' he said with a laugh.

''I do no recall saying that.'' he said still looking at his feet.

''You little knob head! You found yourself a woman, didn't you!'' he said, extending his leg to hit his.

''I did not! I simply refuse to have her by my side.'' he said with a serious gaze.

''Is that why you have been acting all weird? Missing games, leaving early, not coming to dinner?'' he said and a smirk appeared on his lips.

''Have you finished with my interrogation? I really have a rather urgent appointment.'' he said, taking his blazer in hand.

''I will tell Eleonora you visit. Be prepared for a storm of extreme pouting.'' he warned him and Draco smirked.

''She will always love me.'' he winked and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

The morning light was making his eyes watery. He hated when the sun was all bright, cheering the people around him.

In his heart, he was feeling blue, and he knew who to blame - but could he really blame her? She was not the one crossing the lines.

A loud horn made him turn around to see one of those cars everyone was impressed with. The back door opened wide and a woman shown.

She thanked the driver and told him to wait, before her eyes caught sight of the stood still proud body of Draco eyeing the car.

A bright smile made its appearance and she walked towards him, clothes imposing but holding a playful sauciness.

She slowed her walking before passing by Draco, as her eyes took in every inch of his body, until they resting on his face.

Unexpressed features, gathering around grey fierce eyes, as only a small appreciation shown to them, and made her frowned.

''Those youthful girls making me regret my wasted time in the Wizarding World.'' a voice lower than a whisper, made him turn his head.

''Life is not only pleasure Steele.'' Draco said, looking at his tired face.

''Who said that? Life is for pleasure!'' he said with a smile, fixing his hat on top of his head.

''Can we please finish with this? I do not enjoy - ''

''What's with the rush? You were the one asking for my help.''

''Fine.'' he said, looking at his feet and putting his hands in his pockets.

''Fine?'' he asked with his brows frowned.

''Yes, fine.'' he repeated, rolling his eyes.

''Since when do you agree to my say?'' he asked, amusement painted on his face.

''You know Steele, sometimes in the life of decent men, compromises has to been made in order to get what we want.'' he said fixing his blazer.

''I missed this undeniable cockiness mate.'' he said, putting a hand behind his neck and putting pressure, making Draco lean forward.

''This way.'' he talked again, starting to walk.

Draco rolled his eyes, starting to walk behind him, not wanting to get lost in the city where the no one knew him.

He watched his partner, his proud walking gave the impression that he walked those streets before.

It wouldn't be that must of a surprise - Steele had spent most of his life in muggle cities, living and working before accepting his old job back.

Shaking his head as a rushed man hit him in the shoulder, he wished it would be Hermione in his shoe his morning, heading to the police station.

Not to be ungrateful, but his mind had been long lost in the thoughts of whats and ifs the past days - and clearly seeing her all the time was not helping him.

Even if he was not that present at his own home, they did spend time together, balancing their emotions on top of a thin line.

But this was not the place or the time to think about that - finally Kingsley gave him a pass to enter the Muggle World and his work there was clear.

He knew that Hermione grew old staying in that great loft of his, and she made it clear to him with every passing day.

He wished to Merlin that this case could end soon, so she could be free - even if that meant the end of their relationship.

A loud sigh escaped his lips, and Steele turned his head to see his troubled face. He frowned, not knowing if he should even ask what was wrong.

They turned to a more widen sidewalk and at once the noises multiplied like bees in the summer. Draco looked shocked next to the peaceful face of Steele.

Horns were sound from everywhere his eyes dared to look, as cars were trapped in the middle of the road, or weird black cars with yellow stripes pulled aside to take or leave people.

 _Why could someone use a car when they can use their feet?_ he thought as a man passed by him, holding a small black thing on his ear and talking to himself.

His eyes followed him, as to his surprise, he looked like he had some kind of an argument with the black device. _Muggle's are odd_ , he thought and he opened up his step to reach his partner.

A hand on his chest stopped him and he met Steele's eyes. ''We are here.'' he said removing his hand and looking at the big building in front of him.

''That's it? That is a police station?'' Draco asked as the reality messed up with the image he created in his head that morning.

Steele turned his head to look at him, a playful smirk appeared on his lips as the idea of Draco Malfoy learning the Muggle World seemed funny to him.

It was not that hard for him to see that he was trying greater than ever - it almost gave him the idea of teasing him a bit more.

''Kingsley gave me this pass - ''

''Yes, yes, great, now, don't talk.'' Steele said, taking his eyes away from him, fixing his leather jacket and looking at the entrance of the police station.

Draco frowned, not like the way a disturbing smirk appeared on his face. It came to his realization, that every time he smirked like so, things were about to be weird.

He watched him as his feet lead him inside the building, two-two walking the stone stairs outside of the police station, his body relaxed and full of confidence.

Draco followed him, praying to Merlin he wouldn't have to use any magic, knowing how much of a troublemaker his partner was.

They both opened the glass door and walked inside, looking at the full lobby of the building with people gathering in the front of the reception.

Draco fixed his blazer as his eyes looked at the room he was, bright light coming from those lamps he so much hated.

''Excuse me.'' a voice sound and the two men turned their heads to see a young man in a blue suit looking at them with frowned brows.

''Yes. Good morning to you too.'' Steele said, taking his eyes off him and starting to walk to the reception.

''Gentlemen.'' his strong voice sound again and he pointed at some kind of a door frame with red lamps at the sides.

Steele looked at him with narrowed eyes as his feet drove him in front of him, one hand slipping in the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

Draco watched at the way the guard automatically put his hand on his side, grabbing a thick black base of something he was caring.

Not knowing why, or how, Draco mimicked his move, touching his wand with his fingertips, trying to keep himself relaxed.

''There it is.'' Steele said, taking out a piece of paper that was not bigger than his four fingers combine.

Draco frowned as he watched his partner smile at the guard of the door frame and he rose his brows not knowing he was able to show any type of happiness in the presence of a man.

''MID?'' the guard asked with frowned brows. ''Should that tell me something Mr..'' he said, looking back at the card, ''.. Russell?''

Draco's face mimicked the confused features of the guard and he slightly rose his hand to take the pass that Kingsley gave him but the snort of Steele made him stop.

''What is your status boy?'' Steele asked, taking a step forward, being nose to nose with him.

''I am a - ''

''Let me tell you what you are not. A Ministry's Official.'' Steele said with a strong and intimidating voice.

Draco frowned even more watching the face of the young guard changing colours and then falling his gaze to his perfectly polish boots.

''Now, if I have explained myself to a common uniformed, I would rather get ahead and done with the job I've been assigned.''

''I am sorry, Mr Russell.'' the guard said and he gave back the card. ''If you could only..'' he said, pointing at the door frame.

Steele looked at Draco, eyes full of anger, begging him to do as being told. Draco nodded and he tentatively walked inside of it.

To his surprise, the red light turned green as he turned his whole body around to see it, meeting the unsurprised eyes of Steele looking back at him.

''Sir.'' the guard said and Steele looked at him with the corner of his eye.

Steele walked inside the door frame, but the colour of the lamps was not turned to green. Draco frowned, and a loud, high buzz echoed.

''Do you carry a gun Mr Russell?'' the guard asked him, watching his empty hands.

''Yes.'' he said with a confident voice, guessing what that guard might do.

He watched him looking at him blankly as if the wasn't even there. Steele narrowed his eyes, realizing what he wanted and cursed himself for drinking those whiskeys the night before.

''If even a scratch appears..'' he warned taking the gun out of the other side pocket and giving it to the guard before he walked through the frame again.

He turned around to see the young man, putting his gun inside a small vault and he sighed feeling his self unprotected.

''Who the fuck is Russell?'' Draco whispered, as they walked to the big lobby.

''It's a fake identity that I persuaded long ago.'' he said with the same low voice.

''Fake?'' he asked with a curious tone.

''Yes, Malfoy.'' he said, looking at him with the corner of his eye. ''Muggles too, do illegal shit sometimes.''

''For tricking the Muggle's higher authority?'' he questioned him, trying to find a reasonable reason for that action.

''The only higher authority that I believe in my dearest Draco, is God.'' he said turning his head to his way and smiled.

He rose his brows, realizing that Steele was one of the few people in his life that stayed completely honest with his beliefs.

Wondering about how he managed to do so, a faded memory of his partner running after some Eaters on the boards of La Rochelle, popped in his head.

Even if he fell unconscious on the ground, he remembered opening his eyes to see his partner punching his way out of the fight and a thin chain shown around his neck.

Draco's eyes had stayed at that chain, as it was the first time that he had ever seen something so personal about his partner.

As the Death Eater punched him, Steele fell to his knees and the chain escaped from the sweater he was wearing, revealing a gold cross.

It was smaller than his little finger, but as the light of the dawning sun covered it, it almost blind Draco's eyes.

On that day, Draco cowardly asked about it, and Steele put his hand inside the sweater's neck, and pulled out the thin chain with the cross.

He frowned when he heard about God, and a wave of curiosity hugged him when he understood that his constantly drunk, cursefull, sinful partner, was indeed religious.

Even if he was not talking much about his life, or his past, Draco had to learn with the hard way that he had a family, that he lost.

He wondered how much of will power someone had to have to manage to continue living his life even with the way that Steele did.

But from the other hand, he too had lost a member of his family, someone who he was looking up to as growing up, but managed to destroy everything in a blink of an eye.

''You should talk to Alex Marshall.'' the voice of the receptionist at the front desk made his thoughts break. ''Elevator, fourth floor, third office.'' she said, pointing at the elevator doors with the end of her pencil.

''Fuck.'' Draco said with a small voice and he looked at the glowing face of Steele.

He knew that he made some kind of a compliment to her - that could only explain the way he was looking at her.

Laughing in his head, he followed him at the end of the hall that they been told, and he stood next to him, hearing him yawning.

He didn't want to say anything, but he could see that he had spent the night before drinking, something that could only mean that he was slightly hangover.

Watching him, pressing the calling button, he looked at him with a smirk making Draco fear for the thoughts that might be in his head.

''How is that lovely Granger of yours?'' Steele asked when the elevator doors opened and they walked inside.

''She is not mine.'' he said with a sigh, preparing himself for the ride that it was about to follow.

He watched Steele pressing the number four on the board and the elevator started to move upwards, making Draco hold his breath.

''She is well.'' he finally said, realizing that it was not that awful like the first time.

''Of course she is! The world around her is falling apart and she is hiding.''

''What did you expect to happen? Run towards him, arms wide ready to tightly hug the man who wants to kill her?'' he looked at him with a raised brow.

''Since when are you taking her side? Weren't you the one calling her, what was it? An enthusiastic argumentative knowing-all?''

''And you called Potter a tosser, but you were the one helping him with Weasley's arrest.'' he said taking his eyes off him.

Steele's lips curled up a little, looking at him with amusement and then looking at the doors in front of them.

He knew that nothing could pass by unnoticed from him - especially something that regarded the case of a Weasley.

Everyone could see that there was bad blood between them and it was on his daily to-do list to make a statement that could drive Draco furious.

 _Malfoys_ \- he thought and he snorted turning his gaze to his partner who clearly thought that he had something against him.

''Fonding her much?'' Steele said with a calm voice waiting for him to snap.

''I simply help a former classmate of mine.'' he said with his old famous gaze.

''Right, right.'' his lips curled more.

A high pitch ring made them look up, as the doors opened wide and the busy hallway of the room filled their ears with noises.

Men and women with matching clothes were walking up the down the corridors as their hands were filled with papers or folders.

Non stop tunes of ringing rhythms with panicking men running to reach them, almost made Draco take a step back.

In front of them there was a large board, with the words _Crime Investigation Division_ and all the official's names in an alphabetic order.

Steele's eyes met Draco's as they both started to walk feeling invisible between the women and men in the huge room.

Their feet stopped outside of the third door as the name of the person they wanted to find was written in capital letters.

Steele was the one who knocked, watching the patient eyes of Draco taking in every new detail of the room.

He opened the door with a sudden move, making Draco frowned and walked in, closing the door behind him.

''Alex Marshall?'' he heard Steele calling the name and he looked around the room.

That sure didn't look like an office, he noticed as a small round desk in front of them, filled with papers and a computer in the middle, made him remember of the City Hall.

Numerous folders in a wall case behind it, a white shining board with some kind of a pen at the side, gave him the impression that he was in a library.

His eyes looked for Steele, as he was standing still in front of another desk, with two feet on top of it, and two hands holding a big newspaper.

''Is that him?'' Draco asked with a low voice walking towards his partner.

''He is a she and she is not pleased that you ported inside her office without hearing the proper say.'' a strong voice sounded.

''You must be - ''

''Go outside, knock as it is required and when I allow your enter you can tell me what I must and must not be.'' she said lowing her newspaper to see their faces.

Surprised eyes looked back at her, as her confident blue eyes met theirs and a game of intimidating chest started.

''I am truly sorry, Mrs Marshall.'' Draco said with a charming voice, looking at her.

She narrowed her eyes, watching his bizarre face glowing, like he had just swallowed a star and she frowned as her eyes fell to Steele.

He looked like the men that she was working with - high self-esteem, low competitive skills, drunk eyes full of unanswered questions.

She hated that kind of men - she looked at him and he took his hat off, revealing thick hair that was shining under the morning light.

''We did not mean to disturb you at your place of work, but your help is quite needed at the moment.'' he said, taking the file that was on Steele hand and gave it to her.

''Silas Nehone.'' she said after some time of reading the file that Draco gave her. ''Who are you?'' she asked, looking back at them with sceptical eyes.

Steele took off the same card that he used for the guard at the front entrance and he gave it to her with a smile.

''Ministry's Investigation Division?'' she asked with a confused look and gave the id back.

Steele nodded and she looked at them, her pencil between her fingers tapping fast against the desk, not liking the feeling that was forming in her guts.

Throwing the pencil on her desk, she stood up, her chair made a sound that made Draco's ears hurt, and she put a hand on her waist, pushing back one side of her blazer so her badge could show.

''Why would the MID interest in a sixty five years old case?'' she asked watching Steele's eyes narrowed.

''If I had to explain myself to a lower, I wouldn't be an officer.'' he said mimicking her.

''But the officer needs my help now, isn't he.'' she said, extending her hand with the file to Draco.

''A help that you require to give.'' he said, taking the file before Draco could.

''Those files were not even placed in our database. I can not help you.''

''I strongly believe that a try might be worthful.'' Draco said with a kind voice, feeling the tension in the room raising.

She watched the way his eyes were full of desperation, something that made her realize that the case might be his.

Wishing she hadn't given that id back, she walked towards the other desk and her fingers started to play with the keyboard of the computer.

''This case was never solved.'' she announced and she rose a brow to them.

''We are aware.'' Draco said, holding his desire to walk towards her and see what she found on her computer.

Her eyes raised and landed on him, a shine that she had never seen before made her question their intentions.

An inner battle started, as Draco had pulled out his gentleman show and not knowing it, his eyes were still full of a new desperation, something that made her feel uncomfortable.

''I doubt that there is any type of document, but since you made such a long trip for it..'' she said after a while.

She stood up, and she waved at them with her head to follow her. They stepped out of her office and they walked towards the other side of the floor.

She opened a door and a small room appeared, filled with folders, boxes, papers with the division's name and some ink holders that Draco has never seen before.

He walked behind them, his eyes were trying to take in every little detail until he saw the iron doors that Marshall's hands opened.

Draco frowned at Steele, who walked in the elevator like it was the most normal thing. He waved his head at him and Draco walked inside, looking her closing the doors.

She pressed a button painted as a pointing down arrow, and Draco took a step back so he could meet Steele's eyes.

He looked at him, rising his shoulder not knowing where she might take them. ''I am afraid there is a mess down there.'' she said, turning her head to see Draco, who had slipped his hand in his pocket to grab his wand.

''What does that mean?'' he said, feeling their ride ended.

''Our electronic database starts fifty years ago. Everything else..'' she said, opening the iron doors of the elevator and stepping out. ''.. Is right there.''

Her hand reached out to the switch and the room filled with light. Both men widen their eyes, as an uncomfortably large room unfolded in front of them.

Each way their eyes looked, long corridors with metal tall shelves, holding large paper boxes with names and dates filled the room with the smell of wet paper.

''You will be allowed only for the day. If you don't find what you want, do not bother and step your feet here.'' she said with a calm voice.

''I will send an officer to accompany you. Don't want you to feel unwelcome in any way.'' she said with her lips curled and stepped into the elevator, closing the doors.

''What is it with the Muggles and their crimes?'' Draco asked himself out loud when she was gone.

''Most of our crimes stays hidden Malfoy.'' he said and he took his wand out. ''Accio.'' Steele said a strong voice.

A distant thud sounded and a paper package dragged at their feet. ''Happy your highness?'' Steele said to him, and Draco knelt to see it up close.

He waved at the lid and it flew away, leaving a thick dust in the air. Draco cleared his throat feeling disgust and watched at Steele, who was waving his hand up and down.

''What is that?'' he asked and Draco took out of the box a bag with a sticker that wrote evidence.

With capital letters, was the name of Silas Nehone, following by the word shirt, a date and with letters that made Draco narrowed his eyes to read, read forest.

He looked at Steele, who knelt too, and nodded to him to open the bag. Breaking the seal carefully, he looked inside to find a blouse full of blood.

He frowned and he gave it to Steele. ''What would they keep that? This is disgusting.'' he said and he let it aside.

Steele's hand took out another similar bag that was smaller but held the same name under the word evidence.

''What do you have there?'' Draco asked, extending his hand to see a hand wood handle.

''A jack knife.'' Steele said, taking it out and looking at it.

On top of its blades still had some dried blood, as Steele held it in his hand to see it up close, noticing small carved letters on the side.

''A jack knife?'' Draco asked, looking at it.

''Yes. It is common amongolder teens.'' he said starting to make a small show foro him to give him the idea.

Steele took the bag and read the note outside. ''That was not the murder weapon.'' Steele announced and looked at it again - not knowing why he didn't like the story so far.

Draco took out a folder with papers inside and he put it on the floor opening it. Official papers that looked like parchment filled Draco's hands.

On top of the paper there was a drawn - two lions that were not facing each other, guarding a crown and the words _Crime Scene Report_ on top.

Draco noticed that on the folder there was the word _confidential_ inside a red box. He frowned even more and his eyes run through some of the words.

 _1937, Silas Nehone, only-child_ \- the sound of the elevator made him look at his partner. He cursed under his tongue, not believing that she did send someone to watch them over.

He tighten his jaw and they put everything back to the package closing it. Draco took his wand out and he pointed at it. ''Geminio.''

He spoke and the package started to vibrate, slowly at first until it fasten its shake and flew in the air only to fall down double.

''Diminuendo.'' Steele's voice sound perfectly clear and the original box started to shrink.

Steele took it in his hand and put it inside his pocket. ''Let's go.'' Steele said, but Draco waved at the top of the box and a thin layer of dust, covered it up.

''Wingardium Leviosa.'' Draco said, pointing at the fake package and driving it to where it belonged.

He put his hand on top of Steele shoulder and they apparated seconds before the door of the elevator opened and the guard found nothing but a small breeze.

* * *

She closed the book and left it on top of the nightstand. There were at least a hundred pages left, but she wanted to finish it at night.

She could never guess that a wizard writer could extend his knowledge around female ambition and express it on the paper.

Nevertheless, she came to enjoy it more than she expected - she thought that she might have to thank Narcissa Malfoy for suggesting it.

She exhaled loudly, hugging her knees and looking at the afternoon sky, giving its place to the night.

Even if she spent all of her morning alone, wondering around his house and catching up with some work, she knew that now he was here.

She noticed him the moment he apparated home, and even if he did knock on her door to announced her that they took the box to Kingsley, she chose to stay there.

Not because she was not curious to find out what they found, but that time she spent alone this morning was a blast.

Knowing that he was gone, made her let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, realizing that the much needed space between them had to be longer.

She looked at her watch and she wondered why she didn't hear him preparing his dinner - she too was not that hungry.

Standing up, she walked to her door, opening it, and cowardly walked out, heading to the living room. She took her time, watching the back of his head lean forward as his hand was holding a book.

She leaned to the wall, watching his fingertips holding it like something holy, liking that he too enjoyed the company of a good book.

Raising his head, he left the it aside, cleared his voice, knowing that she was standing behind him and her eyes were stuck to him.

''You can read my books, Draco, it is not a crime.'' she said walking to him.

''What is that?'' she asked, looking the small bottle that was next to his mug.

''Blaise gave it to me.'' he said not looking at her, but the bottle that he found in his study room when he came home.

She extended her hand, taking the bottle to look at it and she frowned, reading his name under the potion's details.

''Zabini is a healer?'' she asked with a surprised voice.

''Haven't you heard?'' he said and he took it from her hand, carefully so her fingers won't touch his.

She noticed it and she awkwardly took her hand away, finding a seat at the other side of the sofa, like they were strangers.

''What does it do?'' she asked with a sigh.

''Apparently help with the pain, but I haven't seen any difference yet.'' he spoke, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable around her presence.

''So you were hurt.'' she said with a small voice and she took her eyes away from his stiff body.

He only raised his head and looked at her, not daring to say something else to her, something that he would regret later.

''I've been thinking about the museum, your plan.'' she said, nodding, ''I will do it.'' she agreed and she raised her head to see his surprised eyes.

Silence fell among them, feeling fragile, like autumn leaves ready to make any sound if someone dared to disturb them.

''Why are you looking me like that?'' she asked, not liking the way his eyes were taking in every detail of her face like she was about to disappear.

''Too much of a risk.'' he said and he took his eyes away from her.

''Yes, it is but if you are right, we might get him out of his cave.'' she looked at him like he had forgotten what the goal was.

''We might be closer with a way to find him than we thought. Just allow Steele to do his job.'' Draco said with a strong voice and Hermione rose her brows.

''I said I am doing this. If you are not going to inform your mother, I will.'' she insisted cornering him.

''What can you not understand? We are too close to find his house.'' he said annoying and his eyes fell on her.

''Can you not see the point here? Nehone is not that fool to stay in the same house, and of course, Steele is too of a profitless to even think of a way to unspell Nehone's cast!''

''Give him some credit Granger. He was the one guarding your room when you were in a coma.'' he advised her and he took his eyes away from her.

''If you trust him this much, must mean his work will be finished earlier than the grand opening.'' she said with an innocent voice, perfectly reminding him of her job.

''Merlin you are stubborn.'' he said, looking at his feet.

''You were the one coming with the plan in the first place.'' she said with a laugh looking at him.

''My reputation has to have flaws of reckless plans, Granger.'' he smirked.

''And my reputation has to have flaws of reckless plans that I make them work, Malfoy.'' she said mimicking his smirk.

''Fine! But..'' he said, looking at her dangerously, ''.. You will not misbehave - we cannot risk anything happening to you.''

''You know me Draco, I will never do anything to make you applaud my rule breaking bravado.''

''It is because I know you I am concerned.'' he looked at her with a way it made her blush.

His eyes rested on her, like it would be the last time he would see her, and he stayed still, not even breathing, not even wanting to lose that picture.

She was just beautiful like that, casually sitting in his presence, sharp tongue sinked to a clever mind that no one managed to tame.

Raising her eyes at him, she looked at the way his cheeks painted pink and she smiled to him - he took his eyes away, tightened his jaw and trying to control his emotions.

''You know you will spend much time with Narcissa right?'' he said in an attempt to sound cool and not troubled with the thought of her.

''Why would you say that?'' she asked with frowned brows.

''Being around my mother days before a gathering that great, well, it is not pleasant.'' he said shaking his head.

''Is she stressed? Anxious?'' she asked, putting her legs on top of the sofa and at her side.

She heard him laughing and she looked at him, his perfect teeth visible under his lips. She tried to capture that smile in her mind, she tried to save it in her heart.

It had been days since he smiled to her - and now, watching him doing it so carefree, filled her heart with warmth and need.

''More of a perfectionist, bossy, chary spirit of a woman who trick the time to move slower every day that dares to come closer to her event.''

''She can do that?'' she asked with widened eyes. ''How? Tell me!''

''What do you mean how? Weren't you, the one using the Time Turner?'' he asked, crossing his arms under his chest.

''How do you know about that?'' she asked raising a brow.

''I know everything that happens with any of my family's heirloom Granger.'' he spoke and she smiled, remembering how protective he was with his family name.

''My hands treated it with respect.'' she said with a smile and she buried her hand to her thick curls.

''Yes, Potter's too!'' he said with a smirk and looked at her, leaning back his head on the back of the sofa.

''What is wrong with you and Harry?'' she asked with amusement. ''You two have blamed for enemies and I cannot see a reasonable reason!''

''A reason? Should I, how Steele says it? Break it down for you?'' he said with a laugh, but he had a rather serious gaze in his eyes.

Hermione laughed and made herself even more comfortable on the sofa, watching his eyes finally appreciating her presence near him.

''Please do. I love tales!'' she said with a smirk similar to his.

''Are you mocking me?''

''You? Merlin no! I truly am curious, please, go on.'' she said, looking at him with a serious gaze, encourage him to say what was on his mind.

''I feel, you will make me regret it.''

''Why are you avoiding it?''

''I am not! A Malfoy never avoids anything!''

''It is a stupid reason, isn't it?'' she asked nodding her head.

''You were there! I offered him my friendship at the entrance of the Great Hall and he refused it!''

''Of course he would! You mocked Ron!'' she said with a laugh not wanted to believe what she just heard.

''He did it first! He laughed because of my given name!'' he said, feeling offended by her words.

''Well, truth being told - ''

''What?'' he asked in horror and she laughed making him smile too.

''It is not a common wizarding name Draco, I am sure you are aware of that.''

''Of course it is not! When I was born, my heart was weak. My parents named me Draconis, as an honourable attempt to empower me.'' he said with one breath, taking his eyes off hers.

''I didn't know that.'' she said with a small voice, her eyes filled with care and worry.

Cowardly he rose his head, his eyes locked with hers, as he realized what he just told her. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

She was looking at him with a way he had never seen before, and his heart filled with warmth. She was not right, not this time at least - he was not pushing her away.

He was just taking his time to allow her to enter completely and unconditionally in his life, letting aside fear and prejudgment.

''Now you do.'' finally he spoke, managing to take his eyes from her and look at his lap.

Silence hugged them as the thought of her caring this much for him was playing like fine music in their ears.

She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't. She couldn't find words to explain how much she came to care about him.

A fear that made her heart a shelter finally moved out, and it was like she could see, hear, feel, differently.

She looked at him, his perfectly combed hair, giving the impression of something gold and shining making her realize that he was just that - a man who held in, a treasure than no one seen before.

A treasure that he was the one guarding, at any cost, allowing no one to reach. If Hermione had a fog in her life that made her undaunted heart crack in the middle and filled with fear, Draco had a dragon.

A dragon that stuck his claws to his heart, pushing them deeper and deeper every time something hurt him, with long, heavy wings that curled around it, guarding it from anything and anyone who dared to reach it.

''Where you going?'' he asked with a soft voice as she stood up from her seat and walked to the grand piano.

''It is only fair to witness my talent.'' she said with a smile and she sat on the stool.

''Do not expect much, I stopped with my lessons when my letter arrived.'' she said with a sigh that he knew it meant she regret it.

He rose his head, not wanting to miss her delicate fingers being pressed on the keys he used to press and his mind stopped.

Tunes that filled his heart with a nostalgic wave of missing dreams, chances, regrets, and time. Time that he lost, time that he had.

He looked at her, the way she was playing, allowing herself to relax, allowing mistakes in her life. She knew she had to play in a long time, but she just did it for him.

Feeling his eyes watery, he bit the inside of his cheek, not allowing any emotion shown - his longing, his loneliness, his frustration, his isolation, his lust, his love.

He only allowed the melody, perfectly clear, as if it was a phrase, a statement, vibrate his mind, numb it and caress it as a mother's hand.

Hearing her sigh, he blinked, feeling like she closed the door that led him to heaven, and he watched her hands resting in her lap.

''That melody - is that all from your wild imagination?'' he asked, clearing his throat, feeling like he had just been spelled.

''No.'' she said, laughing and turning around to see him. ''It is from a muggle artist, Beethoven. He is long gone now. What you heard was a part of the Moonlight Sonata.''

''Sonata?'' he asked, standing up and walking towards her.

''Yes, it is..'' her mouth fell open at the sight of him walking to her ''..it is a composition of instrumental soloist, often with a piano accompaniment.'' she finished her thought, raising her head to see him.

His eyes fell to the empty spot at the stool and she moved further to allow him to sit. She watched as his face, his eyes held on a need she did not recognize.

He stood there, next to her, his leg was warming up hers, as his guards were falling down and the tension in the room rose high.

Hermione could feel the air around her brittle - it could snap at any moment, at any passing second, and if it doesn't she might.

She could feel her chest rising and falling with an unknown speed, fear waiting to take over and walk her legs to her room where she can lock herself forever.

But right now, she would not allow it - she would take it all in, feeling it completely and keep it there as she started to notice there is no danger around him anymore.

She was with him, and he was with her, and there was nothing and no one else that could make her feel this weird but yet new feeling - new and pleasant.

''Show me.'' he said with a soft voice.

Her eyes fell to his hands and her breath caught up to her chest, as she slowly extended her own and reached out his, placing them to the piano's keys.

At once she felt a familiar heat warming up her body and she looked at his eyes, making sure he felt it too.

She placed her own to the keys and told him the notes, taking her eyes off him. His eyes fell to her hands, and he mimicked her movements.

It didn't take him much time to start and play by himself, not noticing when she had taken her hands off the keys.

In a bold move, Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder, making him miss a note, and she smiled, breathing in the familiar cologne and welcoming the feeling of him next to her again.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes to see the empty side of his bed. Even if he hadn't noticed it yet, he was looking to find her by his side.

Taking a big breath, he rolled to his back and he breathed out, trying to forbid any thought, any emotion to wake up, as pictures of them on his grand piano came to his mind.

He stayed there, lazily blinking at the ceiling of his bedroom, as the distant sounds of noises cowardly filling his room.

Knowing that it was too early in the morning, he felt a bit tired, but managed to keep himself from falling asleep again.

This day would be long, and he needed his time to allow himself to have the absolute control of his emotions - he could not risk to show how his heart was beating faster because of her.

He wished to Merlin the night before, Steele had managed to find something in that box they stole from the police station, because knowing Granger, she will want results faster than he could say Quidditch.

Throwing the blanket off his body, he sat on the bed watching his reflection in the mirror in front of him.

He ran his fingers through his messy hair and he stood up, his naked torso feeling the chilling temperature pleasing.

He rose his arms, stretching them, feeling only a small pain coming from his side. He looked at the potion on his nightstand.

Hermione was right - he just had to give it some time. He stood up, and he looked at his right hand, the Malfoy ring curling his finger proudly.

Making a crazy thought disappearing from his mind, he took off his night bottom and he walked to his bathroom.

He looked himself in the mirror again, some golden hair coming out of his chin, making him frown and he snapped his fingers disappearing them.

He was not a big fond of facial hair, even if each one of his friends started to grow beard. He laughed with the idea and he messed his hair more.

Turning around, he opened the tub, and at once the hot water filled the room with steam and he walked in, feeling the burning pleasant.

He rested one hand at the tiles, putting his head under the water and feeling his morning tension slowly escaping his body and he sighed.

Merlin he missed sex - with all his might, if there was a measuring, and his hand simply could not work anymore.

Trying to turn off his mind, he stepped out of the shower, covering his naked body with a towel and he walked to his room only to see his reflection again.

He lowered his eyes and he tried not to think about the craziest thing he ever thought of - because that could only mean something that he was afraid to admit.

He walked to his closet opening it, seeing the numerous costumes that he had. He took one and he dressed himself.

Then he opened his shoe case, and he took a pair, walking to his bed and putting them on. His grey eyes, fell to the family ring again, making the craziest idea popped in his head.

He sat there, his hand turned into a fist, as he was trying to realize why the hell he was afraid to see the truth - a truth that was begging him for attention.

He looked his reflection again, and walked towards the mirror, as if a voice guided him. He fixed his hair, magically this time and he wore his blazer.

Once he appreciated the man in front of him, he looked at his right hand's reflection in the mirror. He tighten his jaw and he cursed himself.

He put his thumb on it, and at once the mirror turned to liquid, revealing a small black velvet trunk. In the middle there was a thick iron line with a lock on it.

Draco looked at it, trying to convince himself that it was not the right thing to do - not at this moment at least.

But something made him open his mouth. ''Ex Nihilo Nihil Fit.'' he spoke and the lock untied like a ribbon.

He watched as the velvet box opened up with a gentle pop and his eyes looked inside of it, trying to remember when it was the last time he opened it.

Taking a big breath, he rose his hand and he took the ring that was similar to his. He looked at it, a large emerald stone in the middle, being held in place by one the dragon's claws.

It was much more delicate than his, with two extra emerald raw stones at the side of the main one, looking like eyes. He felt a small shiver as he remembered his grandfather giving him those two rings.

He turned it around, the sculpted tails of the dragons wrapped with each other, like they spoken an infinite vow, waiting to guard the next Malfoy woman.

He held it in his hand, tight, almost feeling like she would snap if he even say what was on his mind and he put it in the pocket of his slack.

He watched at his half opened door and he walked out, feeling his heart beat rising uncontrollably. He knew he had crazy ideas, but never turned wrong.

Passing by her room, he noticed that the door was wide opened and she was not there. He frowned and he walked to the kitchen to see her all dressed up.

Mimicking his own favourite colour, as well as his slack, he knew she had spent at least an hour debating herself if clothes can make a person, before she dressed herself up.

He crossed his arms under his chest, liking the way he was not in much pain anymore and he cleared his throat making her turn around.

''What are you doing?'' he asked not letting her speak first.

''I couldn't sleep.'' she said with a tired voice and her looks fired up a fear that might be on his mind since she agreed to this.

He watched her passing by him and going to the sofa, where a book was waiting for her. He was certain that she was feeling anxious about something.

''What are you doing?'' she repeated his question and she looked at him, not wanting her eyes to fall at the piano like it was a sinful place.

''I always wake up early.'' he said and he made himself a cup of tea.

''Do you think she will be mad? About me there?'' she asked with a soft voice making Draco's fears come alive.

''Having you there, would be like a needle sewing the lips of the people who dared to question her.'' Draco said and he sat in the armchair with his Daily Prophet at hand.

''I am flattered.'' she rose her brows, not believing that this might be true.

Starting to read her book, she noticed a pair of eyes looking at her every now and then, making her checks reddish as his eyes were resting on her more than a second.

Taken big breaths, she wondered what he might want, and a small excitement started to build up in her stomach.

Her worried thoughts flew away from the time they spent in silence, as her eyes were running through the lines of her book rushed.

When she finally looked at him, it was time for them to leave - at once, her peaceful face looked bothered and he tightened his jaw, knowing that she was stressed.

She stood up watching him, her eyes filled with a shade of worry, something that triggered Draco's fears even more.

Folding his newspaper, his eyes followed her, as she walked to her room, and came back with a trench coat and a hat that she made out of an old t-shirt.

She was not a big fun of hats, but walking on the streets of the Wizarding London, that early in the morning, could turn some heads.

She frowned at his sight - his foot was tapping fast, giving the impression that he was waiting for something to happen.

''Is there something wrong?'' she asked, feeling her distressed vibe lowering its beat, as the picture of an anxious Malfoy was not that common.

''No.'' he said, trying to put a stop on his mind.

''If stress had a face, it would be yours.'' she said, pointing at him and he looked at her offended.

''My angelic features are not for waste.'' he said, crossing his arms under his chest.

He heard her laughter and he smirked too, her hands, putting her hair in a low bun, some of her curls falling around her face.

He took his Auror badge, proudly wearing it, and he buttoned his blazer, looking at her eyes following his hand's moves.

''Ready?'' he asked and he walked towards her, but her eyes were stuck to his badge.

''It is..'' she said and she cowardly extended her hand to perfectly fix it.

He looked at her, her checks turned pink, as his eyes stayed on hers, not knowing where else he could look.

''You will go..'' she said, pointing at his badge, ''.. to the Ministry?'' she asked with one breath and she took a step back.

''Steele might need help.'' he said, knowing that her mind was working at full speed.

''Of course.'' she said with an awkward laugh, looking at her trench coat waiting to be worn.

''If you want to - ''

''No.'' she said at once knowing that he would ask her to cancel it. Was her fear of spending some alone time with his mother so clear to him?

She bit her lip and she put her hands on her waist, trying to say to herself that she there was no danger - that she even called her by her given name.

Looking at Draco, she cleared her throat, not wanting to put any idea on his mind and she relaxed her stiff shoulders.

''I am being ridiculous, I am sorry.'' she said with a laugh and then a kind smile appeared on her lips.

''Alright.'' he said and put his hand together.

He put them close to his mouth, blowing inside of them. Hermione frowned as he lowered his hands again, opening to reveal a chain that looked like an alive snake.

At once the chain took a shade of silver that could only be seen if someone was being really close. She looked at it, then him and then it again.

''What is that?'' Hermione said and he just shushed her.

Hermione rose her brows with surprise, crossing her arms under her chest. She watched him finding the two ends of the chain and then putting his hand in his pocket.

''What are you doing?'' she asked losing her patience.

''Turn around.'' he said and she widened her eyes.

''What? No. Why?'' she asked in horror not knowing why she was feeling her heart beat faster, and he smiled, making her relax at once.

''Turn around Granger. Please.'' his voice was soft, and she slowly turned her back to him.

Draco took out the ring, passing it through the chain. He looked at it, holding the ends of the chain and letting fall revealing the length of the chain.

Gently, he put his hands in front of her, placing the chain around her neck, and with another blow that sent a shiver down her spine, he whispered _Fiat Lux_.

At once the two ends glowed, bonding together and the chain lightened up all the way down to the ring. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight and she took the jewel in her hand.

She looked at it, the perfect emerald colour of the large stone could almost show her reflection. Her lips fell apart, as she realized what he just gave her.

Turning the ring around, she saw the tails of the dragons bonding together, and she closed her eyes, her lips curling up a little.

Knowing how hard it was for him to show any emotion, she slowly turned around, her hands still holding the ring.

His checks were pink, and he had slipped his hands into his pockets, awkwardly looking at his feet, like a teenage boy who had just confessed his love.

''This is a family heirloom.'' he said clearing his throat.

''It is connected to mine.'' he said, taking his right hand off his pocket, curling his fingers to make her see his own ring.

Her eyes fell on it, like it was the first time she seen it - a stone like hers in the middle, with tails curling around it, two dragon heads aside, whose eyes were emeralds too.

She looked at him, her eyes started to search something beyond care in his - something that could make the knot in her stomach grew bigger if that was possible.

''If anything happens, if you feel like leaving, or if my mother wrap her claws around you like a worshipping God..'' he awkwardly said and her eyes locked to his.

''.. Wear the ring. I will find you wherever you are.'' he said and it sounded like a promise to her ears.

He looked at her sparkling eyes, a need to put his hands around her and pull her closer to his body and hug her, filled his whole mind.

''Okay.'' she said with a kind voice, letting it fall.

His eyes followed it, as it rested between her breasts and he slightly licked his lips, as a desire to push her against the wall filled his mind.

Realizing that he cared greater for her than he ever thought, he looked at her admiring the way her eyes glowed and he blushed, as his emotions started to give him away.

''You should better..'' he said, looking at the ring and then her black blouse.

''Right.'' she agreed, clearing her throat and she put it under it.

She felt the chain warming up at once, like its creation happened so it could live against her chest, and the ring fell between her breasts's flesh, feeling the cold stone touching them.

She looked at him, cowardly his eyes rested on her and he extended his hand to her. She curled her fingers around his forearm and disappeared in the morning light.


	22. Chapter Twenty One Explosions

_a/n_ Hello! Here it is, chapter twenty one! I have exams this month and my time is so little..

I hope you like this chapter though! I found that writing helps me relax a bit more than usual.

I wish you all the best,

Love, _Γ_

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Twenty One

 _Explosions_

It looked like a house from the outside - big wooden entrance at the top of a small four stairs staircase, with two huge windows from each side.

It easily reminded her of those she had seen in movies, where old and rich people used to live or maybe that lovely 18th century mansion they visited in France when she was a teenager.

That was more like it, she came to notice as her mind brought up the memory of that trip and she felt her face falling.

It was before she obliviate her parents - before everything in her life became a walking nightmare.

She shook her head - it was not the time to think about those dark times of her life. Today she had a goal - a goal that could lead her directly to Nehone's plate.

If she wanted to be honest with herself, she was not sure about it anymore. Last time she challenged him, she walked out of it with some scratches and bruises.

Who knows how much of an anger, or hate he will going to have this time? To her eyes it seemed a lot now.

Wishing that Draco's reckless plan could work better than she could think of, she reached the opened doors and she walked inside.

Taking her hat off, she fixed her hair and she looked around her, the inside of the beautiful new building unfolding itself in front of her eyes.

Floors that looked like chesster in the lobby, where heavy curtains gently falling down to them, as if it was a living room waiting for people to fill it.

Sculpture wall decorations started to show as some witches put black and white photos of the artists whose paintings were filling the museum.

Her eyes stuck on them for a second, admiring the way the faces of the artists looked back at her with gentle and kind eyes.

She smiled to herself, and her hand raised to the thin chain around her neck, wanting to make sure it was still there.

The blushed face of Draco popped into her mind. He looked.. _cute_ , she thought now, as the feeling of his gentle hands around her neck brought up the same nostalgic feeling of their random kiss.

Her heart started to beat fast, as her cheeks fired up and a familiar warmth exploded inside of her. She sighed and she looked at her feet.

''Excuse me.'' a man said, passing by her, a huge vase following him.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the man didn't even look at her and continued his walk unbothered. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared from her sight.

Hermione took a big breath as her legs led her deeper into the museum. She walked through a big, long and tall hallway, where floral wallpaper had dressed it nicely.

Her feet stopped and she looked at the walls around her - the flowers were shining and their smell filled her with joy - _Of course she enchanted them,_ she thought and she looked at it.

Multiple colours of red, yellow and purple were playing along, as if her presence made them blossom more.

At times like this, she loved magic greatly. She had never seen that trick before. The memory of Narcissa's gardens came to her mind.

She was not lying when she told her that she loved gardening. It could almost feel like she knew one of her secrets - almost.

She started to walk again, at the end of the hallway, where a big marble staircase appeared, giving birth to two more at each side going all the way up to the tall building.

It could almost look like a tower - on the top she saw an unfinished mosaic glass dome with a few wizards catching up with the design.

Colours of blue, yellow and green were randomly started to play with each other, creating lightnings, and shades that travelled to every corner of the building.

Her eyes followed the angelic light, watching the way it gently revealed to her the upper building as if that was its purpose.

A small excitement fired her up - she had to feel like so, since the library opening in her old neighbourhood.

Smiling to herself, she noticed some people walking towards her with bright smiles and shining eyes.

She prepared herself to speak to them, but they passed by her like she was not even there. Frowning, she heard one woman talking about a decoration spell.

Clearly, people were not giving her attention this morning - well, she liked that. She needed that.

Her feet drove her to the top of the staircase where her eyes met two stone statues with feminine features and well carved bodies.

She looked around her, making sure that no one was watching her, as her eyes were taking in every detail of their delicate bodies.

They seemed to notice her standing there, and they smiled in the calm, relaxed face of Hermione.

She smiled back, feeling like she was welcomed by them and she moved closer, a need to see them up close filling her curious mind.

At once, in their hands appeared a stone inscription with the caption ARS LONGA, VITA BREVIS in the middle. The letters were carved in the dark stone, where water ran inside of them.

She had no idea that Narcissa Malfoy was such a fan of the arts. She rose her brow at her discovery and she wondered if Draco was right about her anxious stage.

She licked her lips at the thought of him and she followed the left staircase going up to the second floor where everything had been decorated to perfection.

Big and small frames of wizarding paintings started to appear above golden inscriptions with the story of each paint.

She smiled to herself when she thought that perhaps Narcissa shared the same enthusiasm for organization with her.

''Hermione Granger?'' a man's voice made her head raise up to see a face on the third floor's staircase, looking down on her.

''Yes.'' she said and she saw him waving at her to go to him.

''Come, come.'' he rushed to say before she reached the head of the staircase.

He looked around him, making sure that there was no one there to see them together at that moment. ''She is extremely mad today.''

She heard him saying to her with a whisper that made her frown. She noticed the way his eyes were begging her to walk faster next to him.

''Please, do not say that I made you wait.'' he said to her, his cheeks turned red.

He turned his head to her, waiting for her agreement, but Hermione's eyes looked at his tired eyes and sigh.

Perhaps Draco truly wanted to protect her from his mother's mentality. _This is not a good idea_ , she thought, nodding to him.

''I won't.'' she promised with a soft voice.

It seemed that he relaxed a little, taking a big breath and pointing with his head to follow him. He was walking fast, making her think that they were about to run.

They walked deeper into the third floor and she took a second to catch her breath when she saw a living statue waving at her.

 _The Lonely Joy,_ was written on the stone under it and Hermione cowardly waved back, smiling at the thought of the name.

Her eyes looked around to see in time the anxious running man turning left to a corridor, and disappearing, not knowing that she was left behind.

She started to walk again, seeing some painting looking down at her as if she was not meant to be there, and she rose a brow.

She managed to catch up with him before his lips called the name of the woman who was explaining to the same group of people that passed by her earlier what they needed to do.

''Mrs Malfoy.'' she heard him calling her name again, and she took a big breath.

''There you are!'' she said and at once her annoyance fading away, ''I thought you changed your mind about us!'' she added and she walked to Hermione.

''How could I? This place is amazing - I did not even notice how time past as I wandered around before your assistant found me.'' she said and Narcissa smiled at him.

''Well, what could we do without them.'' she said smiling down at her.

''Off you go now please. I will check on you later this day.'' she waved at the group of people.

Hermione watched at them hurrying to leave, as her challenging eyes fell to her assistant. She took some rolled parchments from him and he rushed to leave too.

Narcissa unrolled the papers and looked at them with annoyance. She took the Time Turner that was around her neck, and eyed it with a distressed face.

''I am late, I know, I am so - ''

''No, no, I am simply waiting.'' she said, pointing at the empty parchments like it was the most normal thing to do.

''They are enchanted so I can read my future's self notes.'' she said and at once paragraphs appeared.

Hermione widened her eyes and looked at the old witch - _this is brilliant_ , she thought and she made a note to herself to ask her how she did it.

Narcissa looked at Hermione, as glowing eyes were looking hungrily at her hands, admiring the trick.

''I was surprised when Draco told me about his idea. That child - always saving the best for last.'' she said, turning her attention to the wizard who was hanging a painting.

''More to the left - your left, for Merlin's beard.'' she said almost losing her patience.

She turned her head to Hermione and smiled again. She rolled the parchment and nodded at the man who fixed the painting.

''Come on then. We do have lots to say.'' she said starting to walk at the end of the room where she snapped her fingers and the painting opened wide to show a door.

Narcissa walked inside first, taking her black robes off her body and threw them at one of the sofas. She walked behind her desk and sat, leaving her rolled parchment aside.

Hermione cowardly walked inside too, looked around her as if the room had been placed here since the late 17th century.

Pigeon blue coloured walls with gold wall decorations, one wall console gently covering the left wall, as wizarding art books were on it.

A huge fireplace at her right, with family pictures on top of it and the museum's name on a painting above it. Had she entered a different era?

Her eyes took in, every detail of the glorious room, wondering if that was Narcissa's personal style, or she wanted to show off her pureblood status.

Hermione's eyes stuck it the fireplace though, and she walked towards it - a picture of a young Draco on top of his broom looked familiar and she took it in her hands.

It was the same photo that Draco had, but in this one, Lucius had pulled him off the broom, and took him in his arms, holding him tightly.

Then Narcissa walked to them and Lucius put a hand around her shoulders, laughing at something she said.

Hermione felt her stomach turning into a knot. She looked at the people's faces for the longest time, wondering if she would guess where they acted wrong.

Where they lost their empathy for the greater good of their people, and gave in the illusion of power and prestige.

 _Were they always like that?_ she thought to herself, seeing the way Draco's face glowed in the arms of his father.

Were they always that bond with the thought of power? ''Four.'' she heard Narcissa's voice and she looked at her frowning.

''He had just turned four. In the picture.'' she added, but Hermione already knew that.

''You look happy.'' she said, giving one last glare at Draco's young face and leaving the gold frame on top of the fireplace.

''One could say, time was passing us by, differently.'' she gave her a small smile and Hermione looked at her feet.

She took a big breath and rose her head again, this time trying to forget the way her painfull eyes were looking at her.

Having nothing to say, she looked at the rest of her office, until her eyes caught sight of a huge hourglass which made her smile.

She walked behind her desk, admiring the way the silver dust was falling down slowly, as if it had been charmed to follow her future self.

Narcissa stood next to her, and as if she knew what her mind was thinking, she pointed at the bottom of the hourglass, where two different spinners were placed.

Hermione smiled and looked at them closer, feeling the powerful spell as it was revealing itself in front of her eyes.

''When time furthers my limits of stress I get creative.'' Narcissa admitted, smiling at Hermione's thirsty eyes.

''It reminds it of - ''

''Hogwarts? Indeed. I am afraid those were too something that I tremendously fond.'' she said and she pointed the chairs in front of her desk.

Hermione smiled, feeling her cheeks burning realizing how close she was standing to her and walked to the place she suggested.

She took her trench coat off, folding it perfectly and sat, knowing what was about to follow now.

Her gaze landed on the old witch, fixing some of her files on top of her vintage desk. She then watched her walking to the empty chair in front of her.

She smiled at Hermione and took a rectangular iron box, with a dragon carved body. She opened the box, and took a cigarette between her two fingers.

She offered one to Hermione, who shook her head no. She curiously watched her, opening her free hand as a small fire appeared and she took her first puff.

Not knowing that she was a smoker, she kept her curious eyes on her, as she relaxed in her chair.

Exhaling the smoke, Hermione took a big breath, wanting to know how her cigarette smell - a mellow and creamy aroma, laced with sweet notes of nutmeg, made her own mind and body relaxed too.

''Now, tell me wrong, but guess on me if this interview is your own idea?'' Narcissa asked her, taking her off guard and she smiled to herself, looking at her hands.

''Trouble finding the criminals for your gyp paintings I suppose?'' Narcissa put one leg on top of the other and rest her body on her elbow.

''Is that obvious?'' she blushed, not minding taking the credits if she gladly gave them to her.

''Well, truth being told, even if my son reflects the intellectual spirit of a bright and clever man, he would never think of doing a favor to me.'' she informed Hermione, who frowned.

''Nevertheless, if you ever think of another spotless idea like so, do come to me first. He tends to uphold a rather last minute.. Vibe, as you kids call it.'' she took another puff, watching the way Hermione's eyes shone.

''I will.'' Hermione said, smiling to her and breathing in the sweet aroma of her cigarette.

''Now, tell me what you want and I will make it work.'' she strictly promise, watching the way Hermione gave her another shy smile.

It took her a while to form an answer - in her mind, she was battling with herself, thinking if it was right what they were about to do.

Thinking of how thoughtful they were about to use his mother's hard work for their advance, she took her eyes away from her.

She knew about hard work, she knew about recognition - those were things she lusted too in her life. It was not right was it?

She felt the ring slightly moving between her breasts, as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _I have to finish it,_ she thought to herself, raising her eyes to her, wishing she could not see her poker face.

''I wouldn't mind the interview, but the photo shooting, well..''

''Not a fan?'' she asked, narrowing her eyes and Hermione rose a brow.

''I had my fair fame moment, I do not know if I could handle it again.'' she said with a small voice, as if she was embarrassed to admit it to her.

''Of course. What ever you need.'' Narcissa nodded, looking at her as if she had understood.

Hermione looked at her hands again, guilt filling her troubled mind, as Narcissa's cigarette smell made its own atmosphere in the room.

''Are you sure it is not a trouble?'' she asked after some time of thinking that she might have changed her mind.

''Trouble?'' she smirked with the same way that Draco did, ''Honestly, your face next to mine, in this lovely building, will be the only article that I would need for publicity.''

Hermione sighed and forced a smile to her pink lips. That is what she was afraid the most at the moment.

* * *

His thumb was playing with the base of his ring, gently rubbing it, trying to feel a certain warmth coming from it.

It had been three hours, _no, four,_ he thought, since they left the loft and now his thoughts felt crowded with her.

He hated that he wanted to make sure that she was alright - but most importantly, he hated that he could understand it.

He didn't know what to do with that feeling of need he suddenly had over her. It was making him feel confused and sometimes trapped.

Numerous times he wondered if she could ever feel the same for him, if, let's say, in a crazy idea, she too had some feelings for him?

He blushed, thinking at the memory of her in his arms, her soft lips crushing his like they were meant to be together that moment.

That moment when he felt that time stopped, that his mind numbed and his senses fired up like never before.

It started to scare him how much of an awareness he had for her - it could almost make him feel like a teenage boy, who had fallen in love for the first time.

A loud thud made his mind snapped out of it and turned his attention to his partner who started to curse at the falling notebook.

He looked at him, leaned forward to grab it and continued his cursing. He eyed him, frowning - _was he sober?_ he asked himself, rubbing his ring again.

His eyes fell on the box they stole - they were too close to him, weren't they? It could almost make Draco sense Nehone's presense catching up with them.

Wondering how would it feel like if he curls his hands around Nehone's neck, his mind froze at the thought of her walking away from him when this story ends.

What would happen if she did? _Will she just leave me?_ he questioned himself feeling a void appearing in his heart.

Would she just walk away taking with her the new feeling she so ruthlessly provided? At once he felt like he would be alone all his life.

Thinking his house empty without her voice to hear, her, reading her beloved books with a cup of tea as he was playing his tunes did not suit him right.

He felt his face falling and his heart beating faster than before - it could almost tear his chest and run towards her hands, begging her not to leave. He felt agonized, why?

Why would he be anxious if she leaves his house anyway? Why would he feel alone? He stood up from his seat, not wanting to believe he was thinking about it.

What if they succeed with the plan and manage to get him? Would that mean that the case will be filed and then - then their path would come to an end?

''If you have something better to do, please, do not bother with your research.'' Steele's voice made his thoughts break - again.

But this time he thanked him - sometimes he could feel his mind screaming for rest, but he always found a way to push it further.

He eyed his partner and walked with him - Steele threw him a pair of rubber cloves, one white, one black, and he looked at him surprised.

Whatever was his deal this morning, Draco guessed he shouldn't push him with it - he had a feeling that it would not end up with him in one piece.

Wearing his left glove, his eyes fell to his ring - he didn't want to take it off. If something happened, if she needed him for anything -

''Oi, Malfoy. Get it over with it or leg it.'' Steele said, looking at him staring blankly at his ring.

Draco raised his brows in full amusement as his overly edgy self this morning could only mean that he was sober.

He wanted to laugh, but chose not to, as the look on his partner's face made him feel sorry for his behaviour.

He chose to keep his ring, though, and he put the other glove one admiring the way the colour black was always made him feel better.

Waving at the big heavy curtains of the room to cover the window, he stood next to his partner and looked at the notebook he was holding - red light covered the dark room, as if it was its place and not theirs.

That didn't impress him. Even if it was the first time in his life that he was about to see how to gather Muggle's evidence, he felt his interest little.

Magic could solve everything, why couldn't they just use a spell? It would make their lives easier than unboxing everything and analyze it.

''Happy to have you back.'' Steele said breaking the silence.

Draco rolled his eyes, not knowing if he would want to hear his voice at this point, guessing that he needed this unspoken agreement about silence.

Watching him leave a rolled thick fabric on top of the table, he frowned and looked closer - _was that potions_? he asked himself narrowing his eyes.

He leaned forward a bit more, watching him opening the tied fabric, and a line of weird equipment appeared. Draco watched his partner having a smirk on his lips.

He frowned and pulled back meeting his eyes. He wondered how many times he used magic to Muggle's evidence.

Maybe he should have paid attention to him from the start - he took a step back, allowing his partner to walk to the small stand with the glass holder.

He put his hand on the right side of the it, first his palm, then his fingers, and the glass disappeared in thin air, turning to dust and revealing the box they stole.

Steele put his gloves on - a white colour line appeared in his hands at once, and it rested at his wrists like a bracelet.

He lifted the box and brought it to the table. Draco followed him, his eyes taking in every detail of his handiwork.

He opened the box, carefully emptying it, as if its content was something sacred. He placed everything in front of them, based on their size, and left the empty box under the table they were using.

He put the only file that the box had aside, giving Draco a quill that looked more than this pencil thing his partner was fancied a lot.

''What am I suppose to do with this?'' he asked after he cleared his throat.

Steele looked at him with a furious gaze, and pointing at the opened fabric. Draco's eyes fell to a smaller than his palm, notebook which he took it in his hand and looked at him again.

Steele glare at his hands, then him, pointing at what he was holding. Draco started to unfold it, revealing a Muggle map.

He felt his cheeks reddish, thinking that he was holding a notebook and he looked at the pencil on top of the table, taking it in his hand.

At once, the map stretched, in front of their heads - golden lines as thin and large as the map appeared, on top of the original map.

Draco looked at it surprised and leaned under the map to see that it was written _delige et_ \- _delige?_ he thought, frowning, _select what exactly?_

Steele gave him the file he had opened yesterday at the police station and started to read it - at last, something he knew it could help.

 _Case; MURDER_ \- it was written at first, with perfect calligraphic letters. Draco frowned at it, as if the red light above him wanted to show him something.

He took his wand and waved at the parchment in his hand - at once the letters gave their place to something else - _Case; SUISIDE._

Draco continued to read the original statement - passing by the date, the name and some family information he already knew from his mother, he turned the page.

 _cut his own body, multiple times, using the jack knife, which found still in his hand_ \- he read and looked at his partner.

He had put a dark powder on top of the jack knife and with a piece of dried clue that was in a ring, he had managed to get a fingerprint.

Draco looked at the last page of the file that he was holding - a section of the page had ten different fingerprints like the one his partner was holding.

He frowned, looking at his own hand, thinking that he might have one as well. Draco gave the last page to his partner.

He took the ring with the fingerprint on and he placed it next to each one of them, trying to find a match.

''He was left-handed.'' Steele said, leaving the ring next to the square that said _left index._

Draco left the last page to Steele and turned to the second one - _MEDICAL COUNSEL_ was written on it, with the name of one _Jacob Baker_ above it.

A long paragraph was written in hand, with some words been fading away. Draco used his magic again, but managed less than before.

 _perfect physical strength male body - dead for two weeks before his discovery - multiple cuts on his torso, starting under his chest, ending at his lower abdomen._

At once in Draco's mind came the picture of the painting that his mother had in the museum - _it can't be,_ he thought and he read the rest of the Muggle healer's opinion.

 _both arms broken - several scratches on them - wrists had been wrapped possibly with rope as the circled cut around them were deep and dirty with soil - legs untouched._

Draco felt a small knot in his stomach feeling his morning tea looking for an escape - _HEAD_ , he read next and his mind brought up the man in the painting.

Knowing that, he felt his eyes shifting glances all around the room, feeling weak all of the sudden. A smell that found familiar made him disgust.

He looked at his partner - he had taken out the bloody shirt. Draco tightened his jaw. He was not prepared for this.

''Does your highness want the bloody shirt?'' Steele asked him, looking at the way his eyes had stuck at it.

Draco shook his head no, looking at the small smirk on his partner's lips. _Of course he is enjoying it,_ he thought, watching him.

And why wouldn't he? He had warned him about Nehone but his Slytherin pride did not want to be fade away like clouds on a windy day.

Steele spreaded the shirt on the table and he started to spray it with a liquid that turned the shirt to blue under the red light.

Draco knew that the places that changed colour were the ones that had been hit with magic. He swallowed hard, narrowing his eyes.

He took the counsel back to his hands and gazed the word _HEAD_ again. _Fuck_ , he did not want to read about how his head was when they found him.

Feeling his partner's annoyance over him, he cleared his throat, manning up and putting the paper in front of his face.

 _victim's lips were cut off - one cut along the jawrline and another smaller on his right cheek - stretched face skin - eyes ripped off and they were no where to be found._

Draco felt his insides twisting - that man had sure an ugly death. He read it once again and he left it aside, trying to get the picture out of his head.

He eyed his partner who had put the shirt aside and looked at it, waiting to see what kind of a spell they used on him.

In his hands, Steele was holding a small piece of thin paper that had run through the place it turned blue on the shirt.

''Come on you piece of - '' he said, shaking it in the air and at once it turned to liquid, falling on top of the table.

Steele widened his eyes and took the file out of Draco's hands who looked concerned. ''Imperio.'' he said with a calm voice that made Draco's hair behind his neck rise.

''Could it be Nehone?'' Draco asked him, seeing the liquid burning the table.

''Maybe.'' he answered after a while, the wooden surface appearing again.

Draco waved at the file and the word _MURDER_ appeared again. He looked at his partner who had his lips pressed.

''They were at the same age.'' Steele said reading the file. ''Perhaps they were family?'' he asked, but Draco's mind had stuck on one question.

''How could he know how to perform a spell like so, if he never attended Hogwarts? Or any Wizarding School in the matter?'' he asked after some time.

''Home school?'' Steele said with a matter-of-factly gaze.

They both looked at the file and Steele placed it on top of the table. ''His body was found at Dovedale.'' Steele said looking at the map.

''Delige et Dovedale 1937.'' he said with a simple wave of his hand on the map that was still above their heads.

At once, the top gold lines started to fade away, leaving only one on top of the map. Steele waved it to fall down on the table.

The map zoomed in to the place it had been asked to, and the top gold line raised up, as if it was a hologram.

He looked back at the file - the empty space next to the word _from_ troubled him. He knew that whatever was written there, it had been ripped off from the same person that disappeared Eartha Nehone's existence.

Perhaps it was some small Muggle village like Ilma? Or maybe somewhere near it? He sighed, running his hand to his hair.

''Shall we go to,'' he said, looking at the name again, ''Dovedale?'' Draco asked hoping he would agree.

''Why for?'' Steele asked, taking his gloves off.

At once the red light disappeared and the curtains opened wide, allowing the morning light to bust in.

''His body was found there. His house could be everywhere around it.'' he said showing him the map.

''And I doubt if that house, even exists now - and if it does, do you know how many spells it might have?'' Steele snorted. ''It could take weeks. Months even.'' he said, folding the map.

''No, wait.'' Draco said, and stretched the paper making the golder holograph appear again.

''Why don't we start from the nearest towns? Perhaps they will know more - ''

''That is a great idea. Let's walk around Dovedale casting tracing spells.'' he said rolling his eyes.

''If that is what we have to do, we are going to do it.'' Draco said looking at him dangerously.

''We?'' Steele asked laughing. ''Sorry, not can do Malfoy.'' he tried to put the map away, but Draco's hand crushed it down, making the hologram disappear.

''You will do.'' Draco said, gritting his teeth. ''Or I make you.'' he warned, looking at the old wizard.

''And people say you are not your father.'' Steele said, taking a step forward looking at him.

''There is a logic flaw in there.'' he said, his jaw tighten.

Steele narrowed his eyes, feeling himself fired up over the Malfoy heir - he smirked at him, not wanting to say the words that were on his mind.

He turned around to leave, but then he looked at him again, feeling his nerves ready to explode - he will not let him have this one.

''She is putting you on the line!'' he snapped looking at him. ''Have you ever consider that?'' he asked grabbing his wand.

Draco looked at it, then him and he told himself to stay calm. He knew that his partner was sober and logic started to fill his mind.

''It was my choice to get involved. No one asked for it.'' Draco said, looking at the way his eyes were shining.

''And no one will ever ask how you ended up dead protecting her.'' he said pointing him with his wand.

''What do you want me to do?'' Draco snapped and looked at his features harden.

''I want you to put some sense in that bright mind of yours - the one that she turned into a butterfly factory and wake the fuck up!'' he said snapping his fingers too many times, in front of his face.

Draco looked at him, shocked - was it that obvious? Were his feelings that strong that even someone who knew him that little could see them?

''This is fucking serious. He is fucking serious.'' Steele said calmer this time.

Draco gazed him again, wondering if the times that he commented on the nature of their relationship, was his way to tell him that he was into her.

He was feeling numb as his brain started to forget about his heart and filled his body with the same dizzy feeling of disgust and fear that he sensed when he read the medical counsel.

This case had to do with Nehone - it had to do with his imprisonating, not with feelings like love, care, or need.

Perhaps she was right when she said that they were being stupid - they did spend too much time together didn't they?

Maybe his feelings were not even real. Maybe his need for her was not even real. He looked at his partner and narrowed his eyes.

He was right - he let his womanizing nature take over his whole body as the thought of something that he could not have triggered him.

As if Steele had sensed his personal defeat, he walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, putting enough pressure to make him turn his eyes on him.

''Take him down will need much more than an Expeliarmus spell.'' he said to him guessing that his mind was working at full speed and he needed him to see what the goal was in the first place.

''He is a manipulating motherfucker. What ever Voldy-Moldy spell touched you, it will feel like child's prayer if his hands wrap around you.'' he warned him, looking at his eyes snapping at the hearing of the Dark Lord's name.

Steele started to gather all of his equipment back to the velvet fabric, leaving the map for last.

He looked at Draco, who's eyes were now ogling at the big piece of paper with the holograph on it.

He took a big breath, knowing that he would regret it later and left it out of the case. He felt Draco's eyes on him ready to question him about his actions.

''Let's have a whiskey shall we.'' he said, putting his arm around his shoulders and pushing him out of the Nest room.

* * *

Hermione could practically taste the excitement in Narcissa's voice as she was talking about the grand opening of the museum.

Not knowing how time flew, the next time she saw her watch, it was almost noon. Her stomach made a sound, complaining.

She wanted to leave, but the smoothing conversation she had with the old witch, was far more interesting than she expected.

She looked at her, talking about the museum as it was a living person, and wondered if that is what she looks like when she talk about female's rights.

Perhaps they both had this strong feeling called passion - it didn't shock her, it only made the nature of the conversation grow deeper.

''Here we are.'' Narcissa said outside of a dark room.

''It is not ready of course.'' she said walking inside.

At once, the lights started to appear above her head, as if they have sensed her. She looked at Hermione, who's lips had slightly fallen apart.

Narcissa smiled at her. ''Come along.'' she demanded in a calm voice and her feet drove her inside the room.

Three walls painted with the colour of fade violet, held paintings with the _E N_ signature at the end.

In front of her, there was only the painting that Draco had described to her - the portrait of Eartha Nehone's son, Silas.

Draco had warned her not to get too close, and not allow the painting to suck her in, but that moment she chose not to hear his advice.

She walked towards the painting, admiring the dark sense that so ruthlessly provided and stared at it waiting to feel something.

Her eyes started to wonder, feeling the tension that was boiling out of the painting reaching her skin and digging their way inside of her, but nothing more.

''The Kneeling Man.'' Naricssa said, standing next to her.

''It had been enchanted to fill the viewer with emotions, but I had to cover it.'' she admitted sorrowly, watching at Hermione's face falling.

She watched around her, the room had been filled with paintings of hers, as the colours only got brighter around The Kneeling Man.

Her eyes took in, every small detail of her work, admiring the powerful sensation of her personality to every one of them.

''Thank you for showing it to me.'' Hermione said, smiling at the witch who had walked in front of one of her own favourite paintings.

''I believe the photo must happen in this room? Perhaps show The Kneeling Man?'' she offered and Narcissa smiled, liking her rule breaking mind.

''I am sorry, Mrs Malfoy.'' her assistant's voice echoed in the room, making the two women turning their eyes to him.

''You have a visitor.'' he informed her with a shaken voice, scared of the fact she might get mad at him for interrupting them.

Passing by him smiling, and waving at him as if they were old friends, walked Pansy, who lost her colour when her eyes fell on Hermione.

She froze in her spot, the smile leaving her lips, as her tongue ran along them, feeling her temper rising - her mood was good until now.

''The greatest surprise.'' Narcissa said, watching between the two girls.

''Hello Cissa.'' Pansy said, watching on the way Hermione's eyes fell from her and met the floor.

Pansy's eyes started to move across the room, realizing where they were. She felt her stomach aching and her breathing fasten.

''Hermione?'' she asked, shocked as if hearing her voice brought her back to reality.

''Hello Pansy.'' she said with a small smile, wishing she hadn't called her by her given name.

''What are you going here? You shouldn't be here.'' she said with the most concerned voice, taking her eyes off the painting of The Kneeling Man.

''Nonsense dear! Hermione offered her services, in exchange of a great case.'' Narcissa said, putting some locks of her black hair behind her shoulders.

''You know about this?'' Pansy asked in horror taking Narcissa off guard.

''Of course she does. My gyp case that is.'' Hermione said, looking at her with wide eyes full of beg.

''Every page turner will be filled with this witch face in a room full of art of the woman that once exiled.'' she said as if she could see the front pages.

Pansy looked at her with horror, realizing what she just said and looked at the fade smile on Hermione's lips.

''Mrs Malfoy. You have to see this.'' her assistant ran towards them with a red face that was about to explode.

''What the fuck Hermione?'' Pansy said when she was sure that Narcissa left.

''It is just a plan - ''

''A plan? What were you thinking?'' she asked, closing the distance between them and looking at her up and down.

''For this to be over maybe?'' she protested with a whisper, seeing the way Pansy's eyes widen.

''Does Draco know about this?''

''Who do you think came up with the plan?'' she crossed her arms under her chest in an attempt to be closer to the ring he gave her.

''And you went for it? Are you insane Granger?'' Pansy yelled, her eyes ready to bury her.

''If I was sane, I wouldn't be here.'' she said, narrowing her eyes and then looking at her feet, knowing that her sudden protectiveness rooted from somewhere deeper.

''Malfoying much?'' Pansy crossed her own hands under her chest, seeing the furious gaze of Hermione travel along her face.

She turned on her heels, ready to leave, but Pansy grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. Hermione looked at her hand, and then her.

Pansy gently left her hand free, eyeing her as if she wanted to beg her, but her pride didn't allow her.

''You have to cancel it. Now.'' she demanded with a strict voice.

''It is already happening. She already knows.'' she whispered, looking at the empty hallway, making sure that one was watching them.

She looked at her eyes, fear started to overtake her as Pansy's feelings were starting to be more powerful that she expected.

Not knowing what was on her mind, she asked herself if she had to be there that moment, and seeing her hurt eyes she turned away from her.

''Hermione.'' she called her name one step away from leaving the room.

She stopped at once, and she looked at her feet, knowing that she would keep trying to change her mind.

She turned around to see her - she had her head down, her hair falling in her face, covering her watery eyes.

Hermione knew that she was feeling scared - Merlin help her, she too had a faded sense of fear running up and down her spine like a shiver.

She waited in front of her, wanting to hear what was on her mind, not knowing that she was bitting her lips so she wouldn't cry.

Proudly, she rose her head, and glance at Hermione's petite body, her hands under her chest, waiting.

She was battling with herself, and Hermione knew it - she could tell by the way her lips were pressed, as if she was fearing of the words that were about to come out of them.

''Last time Draco failed to succeed one's plan, he tried to kill himself. Twice.'' she informed her and Hermione looked at her disbelieving.

She froze in her spot, big black eyes resting on hers, as thoughts of him hurting this much filled her mind and soul.

Was she lying? She looked at the way her eyes were begging her to hear what ever thought she had.

Feeling her heart beating fast and starting to ache as if she could feel his pain vibrating her body, she rose her hand to her chest, feeling the chain around her neck.

It was still there. _He is here,_ she thought as if she wanted to make sure that the past months were real. She tightened her jaw, feeling the tension growing inside of her.

Her mind started to wonder at times they spent together, as if she wanted to find out a clue she could use to believe Pansy's words.

''Imagine what he will do to himself if this so called plan of his goes terribly wrong.'' she heard her saying and Hermione's eyes landed on hers.

She had forgotten about her. She felt the need to see him. Her hand tighten around her blouse, feeling the chain in her hand.

In her mind came the thin figure of him, with the palest face walking as if he was a ghost in the hallways of Hogwarts in 6th year.

 _He was not the man that he is today_ , she thought to herself, desperately wanted to put the ring on her finger and call him.

She watched Pansy opening her mouth to speak again. She didn't want to hear anything else. She only wanted to see him.

''He may present a wrongless strong persona, but not let that blind you.'' she said and Hermione felt anger boiling inside of her.

''Deep down, he will allow his weakness to quell him if Merlin forbids something happens to you.'' she finished pointing Hermione's body with her eyes.

 _Me?_ she thought looking at her with confusion, making Pansy frowning. She slightly left her strong hold around the chain.

''Nothing will - ''

''You don't know that!'' she snapped taking a step back and watching her face blushing.

''This is what's wrong with you and your boy band!'' she slightly yelled, making Hermione look around her to see if someone heard them.

''You think you are unstoppable, having so much of a faith to yourselves thinking you can achieve everything until someone is dead!'' she looked at her from head to toe as if she was talking to her teenage self.

''You take everything for granted - everything - and I am asking you Hermione, how would Draco feel if you are gone?'' she asked with a desperation that she tried to hide in her eyes.

''Pansy, it is just a trap, nothing - ''

''It is a fucking death trap - that's what it is. And you are walking towards it. Stop it.'' she yelled again, this time louder.

Hermione could see that she was losing her patience. So did she. She was feeling her mind numb, as the gears of her brain were screaming to stop.

She knew why Pansy started to care about her, but she didn't know why she was acting so desperatly.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, she could almost swore she could feel her fast beating heart as if it was her own.

Trying to leave Draco out of her mind, she watched at her red face breathing in and out fast. She wished she could tell her that she was wrong, that everything will be alright, but deep down she knew.

She knew what would happen if things gone wrong. She knew how difficult it was for them to walk out of it unharmed.

''Leave this one out.'' Pansy spoke again as if she felt her mind screaming for a pause. ''Allow someone else to have their fair share in a man hunt.'' she said as if it was the easiest thing.

''I can't Pansy. You know it.'' she said with a small smile and a smaller voice.

She watched her eyes widen with anger and fear. She was afraid for her. She was afraid for what will happen to her if Nehone's hand held her.

''Then leave!'' she shouted again and she took her hand off her shoulder and held it in her hands, tightly as if she was asking her a favor.

Hermione looked at it, taking her off guard and meeting her eyes. She looked like she was crazy that moment - they were shining like diamonds, as the idea popped in her head.

Like she had seen the future and wanted to prevent her death. ''Take him by the hand and leave London! Start a new life away from this shit hole.''

Hermione looked at her confused. ''It is not that easy.'' she said, a breath caught up her chest.

She could feel her hands tighten their hold. ''It is not easy losing someone you love Hermione! Living a life without them, knowing that you two could have a future.''

She took her hand off hers. Hearing the words felt more real than she expected. She looked around her, feeling the room taking the air out of her lungs.

 _Draco_ , she thought and her legs were ready to start running. This was too much for her. Pansy was too much for her.

She only wanted fresh air, as thoughts of Draco wanted to take his own life and someone wanted to take hers simply filled the already full glass of patience that she was holding.

A random need to speak with her mother made her feel even worse, as the thought of her lying to them popped in her head.

She could feel her breaths coming in and out sharply, as if her lungs were glued together, making breathing completely impossible.

She looked at her in the eye, breathing in and out fast as if she was running the past hour.

''Why are you doing this?'' she asked at last, brows frowned as if they were one, her own annoyance growing.

''Because he is my friend! Because I love him!'' she yelled at her and she took a step back. ''Because I can see what he is trying not to.'' she added looking at her feet.

''He may not say the words, but he feels them. Strongfully.'' she spoke again and closed her eyes in defeat.

''What does that mean?'' she asked, as dots in her mind started to appear clearly than before.

''You are the brightest witch of your age. Guess.'' she challenged her with her eyes.

Silence fell among them, and Pansy found the courage to storm out, not noticing a shocked face Narcissa Malfoy leaning with her back on the wall of the room the were.

She had her fingers on her lips, fearing of the words that were about to found their way out of her mouth.

What have her son done exactly? She felt her ears blowing, her knees weaken and her heart skipping multiple beats.

Fear filled her tired body as the thought of Nehone name along with Hermione's and her son's made her eyes rolled back, and fell down, senseless.

* * *

Hermione could feel the eyes of every Healer that passed by her every now and then, burning her back.

She found it completely reasonable - they wanted to see with their own eyes if the rumours were true, _of course they will, I would too,_ she said to herself biting the inside of her cheek.

The famous Hermione Granger, war heroine and supporter of the law balance between Purebloods, Half-Bloods and Muggles, bringing Narcissa Malfoy, wife of an imprisoned Death Eater to the hospital?

She covered her face, feeling her mind screaming. She wanted to run away, she wanted to think - she felt like she couldn't.

She closed her eyes in defeat, feeling her patience running thin. She wanted to yell in frustration.

She looked over her shoulder, the Healer that first looked at Narcissa was talking to her assistant. She sighed, feeling her anxiety rising.

The Healer noticed her and spoke closer to the ear of her assistant. She felt her heart aching - was she alright? Why no one was letting her know about Mrs Malfoy's stage?

Draco came to her mind and she put the ring on her delicate finger again. She felt her heart beating fast. He had warned her that she had to keep a low profile - Merlin knows what he would say to her when he arrives.

Her mind started to speed up, as ways to prevent what would happen if someone talk to reporters about Hermione Granger escorting Narcissa Malfoy to St. Mongo's, seemed pointless.

She took the ring out of her finger and looked at it - _where are you?_ she questioned herself and she held tightly to the ring.

She wore this stupid thing three times and still he was no where to be found. She sighed, thinking that he might have tricked her to believe that it was enchanted so she would not be anxious.

 _No, he wouldn't,_ she said to herself, as his blushed face this morning came to her mind. _He wouldn't_ , she repeated again as if she was about to believe otherwise.

She opened her eyes eyeing the closed door of his mother's room. She felt small anxiety attacks gathering in the front of her face.

If she had to guess, she was looking hurt if not in pain. She wanted to stop thinking about herself. She put her lower lip between her teeth.

Why no one was telling her something about her stage? She wanted to laugh with her thought - _as if_ , she said to herself at last.

She told herself to think reasonably - mixing Draco's words with her experience of her today, she thought that she might be exhausted.

That would make sense wouldn't it? She closed her eyes again and she wished to God she would be alright. She couldn't think of a reason why not to be.

Closing her eyes again, she could still see the unconscious body of Narcissa on the marble floors. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes, feeling someone standing next to her.

''I asked for privacy.'' the young man told her in a low voice that made even impossible for her to hear him.

Hermione looked at him. She knew he was referring to her bringing her here. She nodded and sighed - she was grateful to him that moment and she hadn't even known his name.

She looked at his hurt eyes and she looked at her feet, fearing of what he would have thought if he was not there when they found her.

''Thank you.'' she said with a soft voice that broke at the end.

He nodded and looked behind him at some women passed by them looking straight at Hermione's back and whispering.

Narrowing his eyes to them, they looked shocked, but managed to cover it perfectly with a veil of professionalism and calmness.

He looked back at Hermione, who had put a ring on her finger and closed her eyes, filling her mind with the thought of Draco. He frowned, thinking that he had seen that ring before.

He shook his head, not wanting to believe he was about to gossip a war heroine at times like these. He looked at his schedule and sniffed.

''I have to go back to the museum.'' he informed her and she looked at him with desperate eyes.

His features filled with worry - he never thought that she could feel desperation. In his eyes she has been just, powerful.

He cleared his throat and she took her eyes off him. He looked at his busy schedule and wondered if Narcissa's son would come in any time soon.

Suddenly, leaving her alone did not suit him. He fixed his robes and looked at Hermione's concerned face - her eyes stuck at the closed door, her breathing fasten than before, her hand had slipped the ring on her finger.

''If you do not want - ''

''You should go.'' she said, knowing that he might have seen through her.

She proudly looked in front of her, putting a lock behind her ear, telling herself that she needed to worry about Narcissa and not herself this moment and he nodded.

''If anything changes I will owl you.'' she offered and he looked at her before he managed to nod as well.

He looked at his schedule again, trying to find a way to be here, but the next appointment most likely waited in the museum.

Knowing that Narcissa could probably stay in the hospital for a while, he felt his shoulders stiffen. He looked at Hermione and greeted her goodbye.

Her eyes stayed on his back as his usual fast walking was now slow - Hermione knew that he wanted to stay here.

She looked at her hand, the ring still on her finger. _Where is he?_ she asked herself again, watching at the empty corridor.

She took it off, making sure that no one watched her and turned her attention at the closed door.

Secretly, she prayed for someone to come and talk to her. She prayed for that damn door to open and see Narcissa well and awake.

Guilt filled her up - he would be mad, that she knew, but she didn't do anything to cause her collapse, did she?

She overheard some Healers speaking her name. She looked at them over her shoulder and she tightened her jaw.

 _Oh God.._ she thought and she wished her name would not reach tomorrow's Daily Prophet, because if it did, God forbids Draco's rage - as well as Kingsley's.

She felt a hand curling around her arm. She turned her head to see Draco's furious gaze, looking around the corridor to see that they were alone.

He opened the door of his mother's room and pushed her inside, feeling his anger as if it was her own.

''What the fuck Granger?'' he slightly yelled furiously looking at her.

Hermione's eyes moved to the bed in the middle of the room. Draco frowned down at her and then followed her gaze.

His eyes fell to the motionless body of his mother. His hard features looked shocked and he took his hand off her arm.

Hermione put her hand on top of the spot he grabbed her, feeling it hurt. She looked at him, his lips apart and his eyes stuck at his mother.

She waited for him to walk towards her, but he didn't. He just looked at her, eyes unblinking, breathing fast but steady.

''She fainted.'' Hermione informed him with a small voice taking a step closer to him.

''What did you do?'' he asked finally looking at her.

''Nothing.'' she said, frowning at his thought.

He looked at his mother again, her chest falling and rising peacefully, as if she was seeing the sweetest dream. He felt his knees weaken.

In all of his life, he had never seen her like this. It could almost feel unreal to his shook self. Fear filled his body as the idea of her gone seemed more than possible.

He was trying to remember when was the last time he saw her - _with Granger in the Manor,_ he said to himself.

He could remember her eyes on him, but he was not allowing himself to see her, why was he not looking at her?

Cold words in a mix with colder mood played in his mind as if he was watching it in front of his eyes.

His mind snapped, feeling numb as he realized where they were and he looked down at Hermione. ''Did you bring her here?'' he asked narrowing his eyes.

''Yes, I - ''

''Why? Why on Merlin's name could you not understand the words proper behaviour when you hear them Granger?'' he yelled looking at her with anger.

''She was unconscious - ''

''Everything is at risk now!'' he yelled again taking a step closer to her and looking down at her scared face. ''Bringing her here was not wise - ''

''I panicked!'' she yelled back at him, her eyes wet, her anxiety finally reaching out to her porcelain face.

''She was there, pale and cold, and I panicked!'' she said, pointing at Narcissa's body and blinking fast, not wanting to cry in front of him.

''I am sorry!'' she looked at her feet, and she took a big breath.

He turned his back at her, as if her presence was something that he could not bare at the moment, and he covered his face with his hand.

His mind was screaming for him to run away, needing time and space from her, but the face of his mother on that damnful bed made his stomach ache.

He wondered how many people have seen her walking inside St. Mungo's with his mother and his mind screamed more.

He could feel his frustration covering ever logic. He had to put his thoughts in order, he had to minimize the public outcry - fast.

Pushing himself to walk away from Hermione as if she was the one blocking his train of thoughts, he walked next to his mother.

What would his father do if something like so happened to him? He tightened his jaw and he ran his hand inside his perfectly combed hair messing them.

He looked down at her, a blond lock falling down to his face. _Donation, donation, private Healer, Manor, now_ \- he thought as if someone had whispered it to him.

Donation to St. Mungo's to keep their mouth shut about what they have witnessed this afternoon.

Donation to Daily Prophet, to keep Hermione's name out of their paper if someone had already spoken to them for some extra galleons.

 _Hiring a private Healer and transfer her to the Manor_ , he told himself, seeing his mother breathing out softly.

''I can leave. Do you want me to leave?'' she asked him, her hand on her arm, feeling the spot he grabbed her still hurting.

He turned his head to look at her, but his eyes could not focus on her. He was feeling his heart beating fast.

This whole scenery brought up memories of Hermione in his mother's shoe. He cursed under his breath.

 _No_ , he thought to himself, ''Yes.'' he said and he waved at a chair to come to him.

Knowing that she was home, it would be better than having her here, not trusting himself of what he would say to her if he lose his temper again.

She looked at him, sitting next to his mother and she nodded, but he wasn't even paying much attention to her anymore.

She covered her hands inside the pockets of her trench coat and she apparated to his loft, seconds before the door of Narcissa's room opened wide and the Healer walk inside to check on her.

* * *

She looked around her, the empty loft of his seemed much colder that it already was. She left her hands fall to her side, as if she had no power to move.

The book that she was reading this morning had been left aside, next to his Daily Prophet.

The distant sound of the big clock felt like small roars coming from a new born dragon.

She let her legs drive her to the end of the sofa, where she sat and watched at the fireplace.

She put her hand on top of her chest. Even the chain felt like it had felt the coldness of the room - it almost felt strange around her neck.

Putting her hand inside of her blouse, she took the ring in her hands and looked at it, as if she had never seen it before.

She felt her heart heavy - wondering if his mother would be alright, she covered her face with her hands and sighed.

She took her wand out, pointing at the fireplace, and at once flames appeared, giving birth to a lovely fire.

She stood up and walked to her bedroom wanting to take a bath and wait for him until he decides to show up.

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked at the dark sky, covering everything as if it was the finest velvet.

Blinking for some time, she extended her hand out of the silver blanket that was covering her whole body and grabbed her watch.

She noticed that she was still wearing her clothes from this morning. She wanted to change, but the faded now cologne of his on her, was not letting her to do so.

As if she knew that he was not going to be here for a while, she sighed at the passing hour and put her watch back to her nightstand.

She stood up, covering her shoulders with her favourite blanket, and walking to her opened door. She leaned on the door frame and watched the silent hallway.

''Draco?'' she called his name but she got nothing in response.

She walked to his bedroom and opened the door wide watching the empty room. She felt her heart aching.

The unused sheets of his bed meant only one thing - he would spend the night in St. Mingo's. She sadly exhaled and walked to his bed.

She sat and laid down on his side, thinking how her name would be used by the numerous reporters of the Daily Prophet and mess his plan.

She wanted to scream in frustration, but she could feel her eyelashes heavy once again. Whatever story they would find to say Hermione knew that it would bite her arse hard.

But right now, she could only think of him - was he mad? Sad? She didn't know what to do, only that she wanted to be with him.

Her hand reached the inside of her blouse taking the chain out and holding the ring in her hand.

She wanted to see him, now. She felt one tear running down her cheek, warming up her face. She fucked it up didn't she.

Tears filled her eyes and fell down her face - it was the first time in her life that she hadn't had the slightest idea of what she could do.

Her hold around her blanket tighten, raising her knees up, as small doses of pain electrified her whole torso.

Hiding her face on his pillow, she started to let out small sods, that made her stomach muscles hurt.

Sleep came easier than she expected.

* * *

The shining moon was like a lamp pushing bright light in his dark room, creating shadows on the walls.

Warm breeze finding its way to the room made him feel disgust. He simply hated warm weather.

He was standing in front of his opened window, admiring the way those sunflowers looked like soldiers in the night.

He could surely turn them to ones. That made him smile a little more - he held the wand tighter in his hand and cast another colding spell.

He rubbed his eyes, as he was feeling them burning. Big dark circles under them showing off his difficult effort to domain what want.

He was too close unsealing the Heather Stone that could even taste the powerful magic floating in his mind.

Smiling to himself, thinking of what he would do when the Stone show him the way, he pictured the lifeless body of Hermione Granger and closed his eyes inhaling in anticipation.

He could not wait to see wrapped his hands around her and finally take what was his and then take her life, of course.

Putting his hand on his chest, the heavy chain still missing. He would take what's his. He would make her pay.

Tighten his jaw, he walked to the stand where the Stone was. His fingers traced the lines in the book that was in front of it.

He looked at the glass holder - another crack and the Stone would be left unprotected and then God help him what its power could do to him.

He felt the time running out. ''It has to be somewhere here.'' he said to himself, filling his mind with anger.

 _What else has to go wrong?_ he asked himself watching the shining Stone. He walked towards it, kneeling and looking at the beautiful purple rock.

The things he will do with it. The thing he will make happen. His goal was clear. He was close. Too close for his impatient now self.

Maybe a small experiment could help him see what he is missing. A smile appeared on his lips.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two Draco

_The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Twenty Two

 _Draco_

The light from her lamp, the one that she had at the left end of her desk, was making his eyes feel watery, but he chose to ignore it. He could feel the way his mind was screaming for a five minute break, but he ignored it too.

He was shaking the glass he was holding, in bored circles, watching the liquid running around the brim slowly. The gold colour of it was challenging him to drink it at once.

But he ignored that too, and he chose to have one good sip instead. He knew that he had to keep a clear mind. That was all that he was left with the past hours.

Because, if he wanted to be true to his exhausted at this point self, he found it difficult to waver between his worry for his mother's health, and the regret he was feeling about yelling at Hermione right now.

His hand rose the glass again, taking another sip, but this time he eyed her when he did so. Her sparkling blue eyes were still resting at the thick piece of parchment that he gave her.

She had a specific look on her face - she was impressed, _and relieved_ , he thought as her eyes were running along his handwritten check.

He was trying to guess what will she say. He knew that she had just taken over the St. Mungo's and she needed funds.

 _Who wouldn't need funds,_ he thought and thanked Merlin for his Enterprise's galleons. At times like this, he thanked his father as well, who taught him how to have a business mind.

 _He did something right between false judgements,_ he thought and looked at his firm hand again, the fine carved glass feeling good against it.

He raised it between his lips again, tasting the not that fine firewhiskey in his mouth. He thought that Purebloods had better taste in alcohol - this was simply disgraced.

If Hermione was here, she would say something among the lines of being grateful for at least having some kind of liquid, especially when he needed it the most.

He wanted to smirk, thinking that he might know what her thoughts would be, but instead of that, he felt his ears hurting, as the distant sound of that ridiculous Muggle clock that looked like a broom case, echoed loud and clear.

His eyes turned on it - a bird had been going in and out of a some sort of cage. He rolled his eyes, thinking that she might have gotten it from one of her famous trips.

Not even knowing how, his mind concentrated on the continuous tik tok sound that was making the already annoying silence bothering him even more. He looked at her again, waiting for something to come out of her mouth.

Not wanting it, his eyes fell to her thin lips, as he was starting to notice her, having no desire to think about the problem that was laying on his feet.

He simply allowed his mind to drift away for a second, seeing the way she had painted her lips red. He frowned, thinking that it looked rather dirty under the orange light of her lamp.

Even if he was not that big fan, of those cosmetics that slowly started to fill every store, he noticed that Hermione wore something similar to hers this morning.

He really caught himself staring at her lips for more than a second, wondering if it would come off if he kissed her that moment.

Or if she used her mouth for something else? He snapped out of the idea at once, the picture of her between his legs that dared to form rather quickly faded away, not believing himself for thinking that way at this moment.

But when he came to think about it, he had to have sex in a long time hadn't he? Surely the times he spent in the shower were not counting now.

He heard her sighing and thanked Merlin for making his mind stop thinking about those things. He had not intention of allowing himself to be quelled by his Slytherin nature and bed the first woman he could find.

She rose her eyes in time to see him finishing his firewhiskey and she smiled, offering him another glass, which he kindly accepted it.

He had forgotten when was the first time his mother introduced him to her, maybe it was in that stupid ball The Greengrass held.

It was that day that his mother eyed Astoria - if he wanted to be honest with himself, he had gazed her too, more than once, that he wanted to admit.

Astoria was and still is a beautiful woman, he noticed, and they spent a year in rather intimate phases, but Draco could sense something in her, something that drove him away from her - death.

He wondered how their relationship might evolve if Hermione never walked into his life and messed everything up, every feeling, every sense, every logic as if she had set a goal - to bring a new order.

Looking at it now, he had to admit that she fucking succeeded it so far - his partner came to his mind, perhaps he was true offering him a new prospective of seeing what was going on.

He really had to think twice about her clawing her way to his mind and heart - he really has to think about what that meant, not emotionally, but long term.

Because knowing himself, and knowing how possessive he could get, he only wished to Merlin to have his sanity when she leaves from him.

He rubbed his eyes, feeling them burning. He wanted to forget about Hermione for one damn second - his goal this evening was something else.

Thinking that he had no time to spare, he wanted to start talking to her about her obvious approval, but suddenly she rose her eyes and looked at him.

Draco rose his brows, her eyes were telling him that she wanted something more from him, something that he cared not to give.

Her long hair fell from her shoulder to the front of her chest and she put some locks behind her ear, smiling at him.

The way she was looking at him changed, he noticed and Draco thought of every alternative to get what he wants.

 _She will accept it_ , a small voice assured him - she was too young to be the owner of St. Mongo's but she was not stupid.

His mind wandered to the day his mother told him about her. She was impressed to say the least - it was considered a triumph earning this place in the Wizarding World.

Watching the young woman now, he knew why everyone spoke highly of her, but to his eyes, and for an unknown reason, she looked simply indifferent.

Her features were easy to challenge him, but he moved his eyes from her, feeling as if he had done something wrong and dare her to think she could look at him like that.

''Your generosity never stops to amaze me Mr Malfoy.'' the woman said at last, looking at the parchment with the six digit number on it.

She had a small smirk on her lips, something that he knew she learned from some ex lover, as her strictly personality was not allowing mistakes like this.

She glanced him, appreciating his sculpted face as stormy gray eyes met hers and she only blushed.

Carefully, she fixed the right sleeve of her blouse, as she had pulled it upwards earlier. She smiled again, but he eyed her rather intimidating.

''Of course, we would never risk your mothers' privacy.'' she said losing her smile and Draco only clenched his jaw once.

He felt like he had forgotten about it for a second or two. He took a big breath, smelling the firewhiskey, remembering that he didn't like it much.

Maybe he should go for a drink to Blaise after this? He sighed, thinking that he would prefer some company rather to be alone.

In his mind battled his mother and the way he spoke to Hermione - the look on her face the moment she lost her control, could easily haunt him for the rest of his life.

She must be furious with him. A need to see her fired up his whole body, as a small warmth started to heat up the top of his torso.

His thumb started to play with the base of the ring. Not knowing why, he was feeling disappointed with himself for acting like so.

He wondered what would his grandfather say to him, is he had seen him acting like so in front of a woman like Hermione.

''Prepare her arrival at the Malfoy Manor.'' he said sharply looking at her face falling.

''I wouldn't recommend something like so Mr Malfoy. Your mother may have a small weariness, but - ''

''I would not recommend you speak for my behave Miss Revens.'' he said, standing up from the chair that she offered him and she did the same.

He put the glass with firewhiskey that she offered him so politely to her desk and her eyes fell from his. He wanted to smirk from her awkwardness, but he looked at the clock.

It was too late in the night to allow himself to deal with it. He buttoned his black blazer, the Malfoy symbol shone as her eyes fell on it with a small envy.

''I see.'' she said with a bitter voice standing up as well and looking at him in the eye.

''I hope she feels better and get to see her in the grand opening of the museum. In our last gather, she seemed more than excited for it.'' she said making sure he knew where to find her.

Draco's lips turned to a small smile, not knowing if she knew how desperate she sounded and he extended his hand for her to shake.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it again - he thought that she would think twice about what she wanted to say.

Draco turned on his heels and walked out of her office, feeling a small burden, leaving his shoulders with every step he was taking.

What wouldn't he give to have a five minute break so his mind could relax. He took a big breath before he felt a hand on his chest stopping his next step.

''Daily Prophet is not accepting your donation.'' Adrian Pucey pushed an opened parchment to him and his hand fell to his sides.

He crossed his arms under his chest when he eyed him as if he was trying to guess why his features were so hard.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he read the letter again, his anger started to reach its limits and he turned the letter to a paper ball.

He put the paper ball between his crossed arms and he looked at him with a furious gaze. Pucey narrowed his eyes and frowned.

''Persuade them.'' he said in a matter-of-factly way, pushing him aside, so he could walk in the corridor to go to his mother.

''I tried you tosser.'' he said, throwing him the paper ball to the back of Draco's head. Draco stopped in his spot and looked at him over his shoulder. ''They are not willing to work with me.''

''Find another way then.'' he offered, feeling his patience running thin, as the tiredness of the sleepless night caught up with him.

''Why in Merlin's name you gift donations all the sudden?'' Adrian asked, shrugging and taking the cheque book from his blazer pocket.

''Early Christmas spirit?'' Draco said, eyeing him deadly.

He looked at his hands and took the small book, putting it in his inside pocket. He fixed the blazer on his muscular body and he turned to leave again.

But this time, he felt his former classmate following him rather furiously. He rolled his eyes, gazing him over his shoulder.

His once beige cheeks were now turned to apple's red and his hair were not perfectly combed as he used to style them.

He knew he was mad, he was too, but for a different reason. Pucey put a hand on his arm and turned him around to see him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but some Healers walked pass them, and Adrian offered his charismatic smile, putting his hands behind his back and nodding to the both of the women.

Draco rolled his eyes and looking at his mate's face turning back to annoyance. ''Draco for the love of - ''

''Am I paying you for personal guidance?'' Draco asked, watching the two women leaving from his sight with smiles on their faces.

''You believe you aren't?'' he crossed his arms again. ''You were the one offering me the Economic Force's - ''

''I do not care what you will have to do, who are you going to pay, threat or fire, I want to know everything before they do.'' Draco said looking up and down his mate.

''You want to own Daily Prophet?'' he practically yelled at the thought and looked at Draco's brow raising.

''Yes! Buy the fucking joke!'' he said in excitement and a smile on his face. ''I want to look at every article before it will go public.''

''What the - ? You worked hard with the Enterprise to put your name next to the Daily Prophet! Be reasonable!'' Adrian yelled stopping him from leaving again.

''Is this because of your mother's hospitalization?'' he asked, making Draco tighten his jaw.

He eyed him with anger and a bit or regret that he never thought a Malfoy heir could have. Adrian opened his mouth to speak again, but Draco spoke first.

''Just do your fucking job Pucey.'' he said sharply and he turned around to walk to his mother's room.

''Draco!'' he heard his mate calling him, but he didn't bother to turn around. ''Draco!''

He cursed under his breath, watching as his tall figure walking away from him. ''That fucking stubborn knob head.'' he said running his hand through his hair.

* * *

The order he gave to Adrian was playing like a tape in his head - he knew that he shouldn't do that, he knew he should just add another zero to his check and offered it to them.

But something about Adrian's suggestion that moment seemed logic enough - he sighed, feeling frustration running long with his blood.

Pucey was right - he had worked his ass off to put the Enterprise on the top again, he shouldn't throw dirt on his own name by buying it - he had been taught to do business not bullshits.

 _Desperate times,_ he thought to himself and he put his hand in his pockets.

He wondered if Adrian could make them fear of the Malfoy's Enterprise owning them and accepting his donation after all. It would save him some trouble if they did.

At least he knew that he would minimize the explosion of Hermione's name whatever the cost. When everything's done, he would think about it with a clear mind, now was not the time or the place to do so.

Watching his mother's door perfectly shut, he took a big breath, gathering his nerves and anger and putting his fake smile on.

He wanted to make her feel safe and not troubled - he was perfectly aware of her fast thinking - worrying her about him too, could only bring the worse.

He opened the door, seeing her ready to stand up from the hospital bed. He practically ran to her and he made her sit down again.

''No, you are not in power to do so.'' he said with a small voice reminded her of the days when he was a young boy.

''I am alright Draco.'' she said and her eyes rose to see him.

He was tired and his eyes looked sad - but it was not only that. Narcissa could tell that he was worried about something.

She put a hand on his cheek, feeling his cold skin against her own. She smiled to him and he smiled back.

Fear started to show on her features and she took her hand away from him as her mind brought up the conversation she overheard this morning.

At once she felt her eyes fill with tears as her mind concentrated on the two women's heated words. _Nehone_ , she thought and she wanted to cry.

How did her son manage to get involved in a case like this? Her heart started to beat fast again, and she felt her heat lighter than just a second ago.

Pansy's voice was echoing in her head as she was trying to guess what was on her son's mind - what was going on with him?

Has she failed as a mother? Was she not her job to protect him? She looked at his face, his lips were pressed together.

Fear was exploding inside of her, as her mind was stuck at the thought of him being in danger. _Hermione_ , she thought and felt his heart clenching.

Did she have anything to do with it? Pansy was warning her about a trap. Was that so called plan of her had something to do with Damien Nehone?

''Mother? Did you hear what I said?'' he asked his brows frown.

She rose her brows, taking a big breath and looking at the way his eyes were filled with worry for her.

''We are going home mother. Mrs Hargreaves will meet us there.'' he said and he gave her a small smile.

Narcissa nodded once. Sorrow filled her heart as Hermione was never leaving her mind. She felt as if she had been tricked or worse, lied to.

Words and events started to click in her head, as dots connected and she was starting to see the whole picture.

She wanted to feel angry, she wanted to feel revengeful, but she could only think of her in danger at this point, and her motherly instincts were fired up.

''Where is Hermione Granger?'' she asked, taking even herself off guard.

''I do not know mother, in the Ministry, perhaps?'' he lied knowing exactly where she was.

Narcissa seemed to notice the way his voice lost its colour around the words he spoke, making her fears only grew bigger.

She wanted to tell him that she overheard Hermione talking with Pansy, but she chose not to - she knew that he wouldn't take it well.

The last time she pushed him into a conversation that he didn't want to share his say, he moved out of their home.

''I hope she is not scared.'' she said at last, knowing that her son will not say anything.

''I am sure she is alright, mother. We should worry about you. Getting you well is what matters.'' he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

She wanted to cry as Pansy's words came to her ears as if she was hearing her again pointing out that her son had feelings for Hermione.

Her eyes fell at his calm face now, as his hand was still holding hers. She wondered then if his feelings were that strong.

Why didn't she notice it? Has he driven himself that far from her? She felt a little dizzy, and as if her body ordered to, she laid down, still holding his hand.

She thought that she would have time to do something about it. Feelings were easy to change weren't they?

Not even knowing how, she allowed her eyes to shut, breathing in and out slowly, greeting the sleep gladly.

Draco took the blanket and covered her body. He smiled down to her feeling a small relief escaping his body along with a long sigh.

He stood up from the bed, walking to the door and opening it gently, not wanting to upset her. He gazed her again, making sure she was asleep and walked out of the room.

He had one last thing to do before leaving St. Mungo's - one last thing that he was sure it would take much of his courage.

* * *

''Is she asleep?'' Kingsley voice finally came out.

Draco nodded and looked at him over his shoulder. He would feel his anger, but there was something else there too.

Something that Draco was feeling it again and again over the past hours. Worry - and not only for his mother, but for their mission as well.

''She lost some energy due to her constant games with the Time Turner.'' he informed him and he crossed his arms under his chest.

''Add some lost meals and anxiety over her damnful museum and you have it - ''

''How are we going to - ''

''I took care of it.'' Draco said, looking at him, his eyes wide as the realization hit him hard.

''What? And how did you do that, may I ask?'' Kingsley looked at him narrowing his eyes. ''Those things have to have - ''

''I took care of it Kingsley. You do not have to worry about it.'' he sharply said, taking his eyes off him and looking at his feet.

He was feeling his heart beating fast. If he only shared the way he took care of it - his lectures would last forever.

He was standing in front of her bed, his eyes watching at the slow movements of her shoulders, slightly raising with every breath she was taking.

If he wanted to be honest with himself, he had started to feel guilt for her stage long ago, but right now, was not the time to think about it.

''Was Hermione present?'' he asked, feeling his anger as if it was his own.

Draco only nodded and continued to look at her sleeping body. He heard Kingsley sighing, knowing that she would do the noble thing and bring her here in the first place.

''I yelled at her.'' Draco admitted with the lowest voice, making hard for Kingsley to hear him.

He turned his head to look at him, his brows frowned and he looked at him confused. He crossed his arms, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

He watched him, lowering his eyes to the floor. Knowing him, he guessed he was trying to find the words he needed.

He put his hands in his pockets, tightening his jaw. ''I accused her that she had something to do with her stage.'' he said bitterly never raising his eyes from the floor.

Kingsley sighed and looked at him, his cheeks slightly turning to pink, as the thing that was bothering him escaped his lips.

He knew that he needed something more than a courage to say it - the old wizard smiled to himself, looking at the floor too.

Sometimes, it was clear to him that both Hermione and Draco needed guidance when it came to the tricky skills of being nice to each other.

''You were shocked, you did not wake up with the thought of your mother here. I am sure she will understand.'' he comforted him putting a hand on his shoulder.

He watched him raising his head and watching at the sure gaze of Kingsley. He nodded and took his hands off his pockets, and stood proud next to him.

''Where is she?'' Kingsley asked, taking his hand off him.

''Loft.'' Draco only said and looked at his mother making sure she was indeed asleep.

''Go to her, inform her about Narcissa.'' he offered and he looked out of the window.

It was still night and she was probably asleep too, but his offer had a logic that he didn't want to admit. He frowned and looked at him.

''I doubt she wants to see me - ''

''Go Malfoy.'' he said not wanting to take no for an answer.

He nodded to him and he walked out of the room, feeling a small knot in his stomach, and a fast beating heart.

* * *

He looked at the empty living room and he felt his heart missing some beats as his eyes wandered around.

Looking at the small flames cowardly playing with each other, he let down his guards and allowed himself to relax.

He took his Auror badge off and looked at it before he could leave it aside with a heavy heart.

His hand reached up to his blazer again, his fingers running around the edges of the Malfoy symbol.

What would his grandfather say if he told him he yelled to a woman, he wondered again. Perhaps he would give him one of his famous lectures.

He laughed at the idea, as the last time he had to hear his grandfather's lecture, was when he had forgotten about a promise he gave him.

 _Promises_ , he thought and laughed in his head, as the word started to mean much more than it used to.

He took his blazer off his stiff body and threw in on top of the sofa's back. His body and mind screamed for sleep, but Kingsley's words echoed in his head.

Having him by his mother's side for a short while, meant much to him. He knew he would have to pay him back for doing so.

But right now, he had other things to think about, like Hermione and the way he spoke to her when he met her.

He knew he should probably apologize to her, tell her that he is sorry for the way he behaved, he was a gentleman after all.

Why was he feeling so sad all of a sudden? Kingsley was right telling him that she might not be mad at him, but true to his over thinking self, he held his doubts only for him.

He walked to her room, gathering his courage, but the wide door made him frown. He stepped inside, eyeing her unused bed.

Was she not here? He looked at the empty hallway again, making sure that he hadn't missed her small body somewhere in the living room.

He frowned and looked at her big hat on top of her trench coat on the side of her bed. He walked towards it, his fingertips gently running on the fabric.

Has he scared her away? His mind came her panicked eyes as he yelled at her back in the hospital.

His heart started to beat faster than before, as the thought of her leaving finally reappear in his tired mind. He froze at the idea and his eyes glanced around her room.

He loosened up his tie a bit, thinking that she wouldn't just leave. He walked backwards to her bedroom door. His eyes fell to the closed door of his room studying.

His feet drove him there, awkwardly opening the door, scaring his owl which threw his wings in the air and then gather them to its side. Draco looked around the empty room.

A small panic started to explode inside his mind. She wouldn't just leave because he yelled at her would she? She wouldn't just leave him because he lost his temper for a brief second, right?

He was feeling his heart beating fast. _Where is she?_ he wondered and as if someone told him too, he turned around to go to his room.

Not knowing what got to him, he pushed the door of his room wide opened, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

His heart race fell back to normal, as the sight of her small body, inside of one of his blankets seemed to relax him.

He ran his hand through his hair, and he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. She was there, she was not gone, she hadn't left him.

His hand fell to his side, and he took his shirt off his slacks. An urge to sleep next to her filled his tired body, as the sight of her, was something much more calming that he could ever think of.

He walked to her, and he sat on his bed, watching her pink cheek against his pillow and her eyes perfectly shut, dreaming something only she knew of.

He smiled to himself - she could bring him such peace looking her like this, but when she was around him, talking to him, challenging him with her brilliant mind, could only make him feel pleasantly awkward.

A brown curl was on her face, and he slowly extended his hand, taking it away to fully see her beautiful face.

He almost felt guilty that he was about to wake her up - he felt her sigh slowly in her sleep. Should he write a note instead?

That idea flew away fast and he just stared at her for a second, admiring the way she was making his heart pound like never before.

What if Steele was right? Wasn't he a human being? Wasn't he allowed to have feelings? Even if those feelings were not mutual?

He tightened his jaw and he forced himself to remember why was he here in the first place. He put his hand on her covered shoulder and giving it a small squeeze, not wanting to upset her sleep.

She opened her eyes for a brief second, seeing his face and giving him a small smile as she closed her eyes again, feeling the comfortable heat of her favourite blanket taking over her troubled mind and calm her even more.

''Granger.'' he called her name seeing her relaxed features going back to sleep.

He put a bit more pressure on her shoulder, calling her name again, and patiently waiting for her mind to fired up.

She opened her eyes, blinked a couple of times and glanced at him. ''You are here.'' she said with a soft voice that broke at the end from the lack of use.

She looked at his tired face, his eyes were red and his skin paler than last morning. She wanted to ask him why he didn't sleep, but she only opened and closed her mouth gently.

Panic took her over, as she realized where she was and she felt her cheeks burning up. She sat on his bed, pulling the blanket down to her chest.

Draco's eyes followed her moves and rested at the thin chain around her neck. Somehow, he felt relief that she hadn't taken it off her.

She crossed her arms under her chest and she looked at him - Draco took his eyes off her and his gaze fell to his hands between his legs.

He didn't know what to say at that moment. He just wanted to sit there, next to her, to enjoy her company as only the idea of her leaving was not something he wanted to think again.

''How is she?'' she asked, looking at his concerned face.

Draco didn't want to answer yet. He just wanted to stay like this for a little longer. He could hear her troubled thoughts forming in her brain.

 _Fuck_ , he cursed himself and he sighed, knowing that she must have spent the night thinking about his mother's well being.

''Well.'' he said, looking at the early morning lights bursting inside his room.

''Is this all I get?'' she asked as a small smile faded from her lips.

Draco had seen it in time though, and he felt much more guiltier than he already thought he was feeling.

He wanted to spread his arms around her, curl himself around her waist, lay his head on top of her chest listening to her heart beat and sleep.

He wanted to be closer to her, as that moment made him feel much more vulnerable than he already felt.

He took his eyes away from her once again and he looked at his hand, the Malfoy ring on his finger putting a bigger burden.

''She was exhausted. Stressed.'' he said, letting a long breath out with a not a Malfoy way. ''Nothing new really.''

He looked at her with the corner of his eye in time to see her nodding. He felt her coming closer to him and his heart beat faster.

He watched her covering her body with the silver blanket and sighing. He wondered if she wanted to ask him something or if she was just feeling his pain.

''But she will be okay?'' she asked with a small soft voice looking at the side of his face.

''Yes.'' he nodded and she sighed.

She put her legs aside, holding her body to her knees and she fixed the blanket to her shoulders, letting it fall down to cover her back and legs.

She put a leg on the floor and then the other, walking away from him, feeling the rush in her blood as the thought of finding her on his bed popped into her head.

She could feel his eyes on her, her feet drove her away from him, not trusting the words that were in her mind.

Hearing him coming to her, her lips curled up a little not knowing why. She sat on her bed and she looked at her watch.

It was too early in the morning for her likes, but she chose not to bother with it. Maybe she could summon the morning's Daily Prophet and destroy her day reading the articles about her and his mother.

At once she felt her heart beat raise. She rose her eyes to him, his tall, muscular body leaning on the frame of the door, his hands in his pockets.

She could feel his awkwardness as if it was her own. She frowned, knowing that he wanted to say something.

Without noticing it, she started to feel annoying by his silence. ''What?'' she asked, shrugging one shoulder.

''Are you.. Are you mad at me?'' he asked, looking at his feet and then her.

''Are you?'' she repeated, making him frown.

''Why would I be mad?'' he asked, looking confused and made Hermione frown as well.

''Why wouldn't you? I risked the cover, I - ''

''I took care of it, earlier this night.'' he reassured her and it was her turn to look at him confused.

''How?'' she asked, looking at him in the eyes, a small relief escaping her lips in a breath.

''Do not worry about it.'' he said and he looked at his feet, an urge to walk away filled his tired mind, but managed to forget it when she stood up and walked towards him.

He felt his shoulders stiffen and by the time she was standing in front of him, he was standing tall and collective, looking down at her.

''So everything.. Everything is alright?'' she asked with a sigh and he nodded.

She put her hands around his torso and hugged him tightly, inhaling his scent and allowing herself to relax.

She felt his hands rising, cowardly at first, and then fast, curling around her and lowering his head, hiding it in her curly hair.

She could hear his heart beating against her ear, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

''I will have to stay in the Manor this night.'' he informed her, his voice low, never daring to raise his head.

He felt her nod against his chest and then moving her head and looking at him. ''Only for this night?'' she asked, feeling insecure about something she didn't know what was it.

Draco looked at her eyes begging him to stay there forever. He felt a warmth inside his stomach, something that he hadn't felt before.

''Yes.'' he said, his cheeks painted with a pure shade of pink, but it was not a positive answer only for her question.

It was an answer to his troubled mind too, admitting that his partner was right to assume that his feelings were strong for her.

''I am sorry.'' she said, looking at him, and then hiding her face to his chest.

Her hands curled around the fabric of his shirt and she felt his arms, warming her body as if she was a winter snowy day and he, he was the fire.

''For Narcissa?'' he asked with a frown, not knowing why she was the one saying the words he had prepared for her.

''For troubling you.'' she said with a sigh and closed her eyes, not wanting to think of how he had managed to take care of the whole incident.

She heard him laughing huskly and she looked at him, feeling her relief lighten up a burden she didn't know she had.

He put his hand to her chin, his fingers resting to her neck, feeling her fast beat against his fingertips, and his thumb started to gently caress her cheek, all the way down to her jaw line.

''Granger, you could never.'' he simply said his eyes never leaving hers.

He wished to Merlin he could say more words to her, to express himself and let her know that she was the only person that his mind wandered around the whole night.

That she was the only person he was fearing of losing because of his temper. He wanted to tell her that he would never think of a reason to let her go.

A sweet smile appeared to her lips and he only cared to memorize it, fearing that he would never see it again.

Her eyes looked at him with a daring way, not knowing that his lips had turned to a small curled smile, as her relaxed breathing was warming up his hand.

He felt her hand raising and gently placing it on top of his chest, as if she wanted to feel his fast heart beat to her fingertips.

She didn't know she was making it too hard for him to leave her now.

* * *

He could hear the whispers in his mother's chambers. He knew that he shouldn't be anxious, but he could feel a stable fast hit in his heart.

He could hear the Healer's voice being strong and strictly, guiding her to her wellness. He allowed his head to fell to the wall behind him.

It was not strange to him to feel pressure when it came down to his mother, it was something familiar, well known to his past self.

Memories of her being in this very house, with a man thirsty for blood and power, float his mind.

A sixteen year old Draco popped into his head, his once lean body felt skinnier than ever, with dark circles under his stormy gray eyes and sleepless nights in a cold room, in a disappointing action to let down everyone.

He was trying hard to let those memories fade away, to forget how desperate he was as he was trying to help his family.

The day they took his father after his failure in the Ministry came to his mind at once. He could still feel the way he shivered when the Aurors took him.

He could still feel the way his mother screamed when they informed them about his transport.

He could still remember that crazy man living under his roof, eating out of his galleons, taking advantage of his name.

Anger - he could only feel anger since then, and fear, small doses of fear that fired up every time he came closer to his goal.

A goal that managed to tear him apart, to break him, to make him feel weak and cowardly.

His mother's voice made him turn his head towards the door. _Was she crying?_ he asked himself and frowned.

He moved his body towards the door and knocked - at once every sound silenced from the inside of the room.

He waited for some seconds and then the door opened wide and the Healer walked out, closing the door behind him.

''Draconis.'' the old witch said and she looked at him over her glasses.

She had a weird look on her face, not like the one she used when she first arrived at the Manor with Kingsley on foot, talking about the new Healing Program that the Ministry was about to start.

Draco's guards raised higher than he intended and his body stiff, feeling his shoulders hurt and his back's muscles aching.

He didn't like that - the way she was looking at him could only make him worry more about his mother.

''Is she alright?'' he asked with narrowed eyes, something telling him that she could lie if she wanted to.

''Yes. Of course. She is well.'' she assured him and she put a hand on his shoulder pushing him away from the door.

Draco could feel the hesitation in her voice - but it was not a hesitation for her health, it was for something else.

''She is overly stressed, but Narcissa is a strong woman do not fear.'' she said as she was walking with Draco by her side.

''Will she be able to - ''

''Listen Draco.'' Mrs Hargreaves said and she stopped her slow walking.

He watched her moving in front of him, as if she wanted to protect him from something. She looked around her as if she was trying to see they were alone in the big hallway.

She let out a small sigh, seeing Draco's eyes falling to hers. She could easily see the worry in his eyes.

''Narcissa is tired, it is very well observed. I will only say, give her time to relax. To take care her body and soul.'' she said and Draco nodded.

He wondered if that was why he heard her crying, but he was not a fool, to ask one of her longest friends about it.

His eyes examined her face - yes, there was something she was not telling him. He put his hands behind his back.

He waited for her to leave, but she only stayed in her spot eyeing him. Draco frowned and waited for her to speak, but she only smiled, hiding whatever thought was on her mind.

''Be around will you? She will very much allow herself to do so, if she knows you are here.'' she said and Draco nodded again.

She gave him a small smile and she caressed his cheek for a brief second. She tightened her hold around her bag and she greeted him goodbye.

He watched her going down the staircase and disappeared from his sight. He clenched his jaw and he looked at the big hallway over his shoulder.

Taking a big breath, he turned around and walked towards his mother's chamber, knocking at the door and allowing himself to enter.

He could see her pale face from where he was standing, and a small quilt spread inside of him, but this time it seemed much more familiar.

Last time he saw her like this, she was standing in the King's Cross station waving goodbye at her sixteen year old son, as tears were running down her cheeks, and fear was not even the right word to explain herself as the thought of the man living with them back in the Manor was too much for her.

She said _I love you Draco,_ and he only tightened his jaw, watching his last classmates entering the train. _I have to go mother,_ he told her and he left her alone, watching her watery eyes.

''Draco?'' her voice sounded and his mind snapped out of his thoughts.

''How are you feeling mother?'' he asked, looking at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

''Better.'' she said, her own lips curling.

She looked at him, watching the way his eyes gently running around her face as if he wanted to see that her features were the same.

She took his hand into hers, the heavy covers of her blanket falling to her stomach. She tightened her hold, feeling his cold hands against hers.

''I am sorry if I upseted you.'' she said, looking down at their hands. ''I do not want you to worry, Draco.''

''But I do mother. I really do.'' he confessed with a small voice that he never used before.

''I am perfectly fine, cannot see?''

''You fainted. You were unconscious for hours. Is that what a healthy person does?'' he asked, looking at her eyes unlocking from his.

''It was only an incident that will not be repeated.'' she said after a while, looking at his jaw tighten. ''Draco.'' she called his name and he rose his eyes to hers.

''Worrying is a mother's job.'' she assured him putting her hand on his cheek.

His lips turned to a small pout, as he used to when he was a little boy and she was not allowing him to eat a third piece of chocolate cake.

Her lips curled up a little as the memory made her heart feel lighter for only one second, until her brain worked up again and she took her eyes away from him, terrified.

He turned his eyes to her and he frowned - whatever was on her mind it was driving her crazy. ''I say a proper breakfast is in order. What would you like? Omelette?'' he asked, not wanting to start feeling awkward.

She extended his hand, as he was ready to snap his finger. ''Promise me Draco, promise me you will be safe.'' she said as a breath caught up her chest.

Draco frowned and looked at her with confusion. In his mind popped Hermione's worried face. The odds of his mother knowing about their case found a way out of his mind easily.

He blamed her weak health for her choice of words and he reassured himself that Hermione and he, were safe acting as partners under her nose.

''Always mother.'' he spoke and he smiled at her, making her only feel worse.

* * *

He watched his mother's eyes closing and sleep taking her mind away from his company. He closed the book he was reading and he let it aside.

He looked at her tired face and sighed. He could feel his stomach aching from the food she made him eat.

He looked at her pink cheeks and thought that was worth it. He slowly stood up, not wanting to bother her and he walked out of her room.

Closing the door behind him gently, he looked at the painting in front of him, their castle in France standing proud with a flag covered with the Malfoy symbol, playing with the wind.

He could not remember the last time he visited it, but he was sure it was before the war. He put his hands in his pockets and walked again.

His feet drove him to the top of the main staircase. He had forgotten how big his house was - under the midday light, it looked more of a museum than a home.

He looked around him, not knowing what he could do to spend his time. Pucey had given him some paperwork, but he was not in the mood to read them.

Or to sign them - frankly, he didn't want to do anything at the moment. Even if he was tired, he didn't even want to sleep.

But he found himself at the end of the top of the third floor, his floor where his chambers were. He stopped at the top of the staircase and he looked around him.

The familiar decoration, made his heart tighten and he put his hands inside his pockets feeling awkward.

He felt his eyes running around both sides of the big hallway as it went right and left, with paintings covering the grey walls.

At the end of the left corridor, he looked at the closed door of his room. His jaw tightened at once and he looked at the door in front of him.

He looked around him, making sure that no one is watching. He took some steps forward and he opened the door.

He stood there, his hand tight around the knob. His eyes scanned the room. Everything was at their place, everything stood still, as he last saw them.

The grand piano in the middle of the room with a perfect white colour covering it as if it was something sacred. The morning sun was falling down to it, as if it was licking the colour out of it.

In front of the covered with heavy green curtains windows, there were two big armchairs, both dressed with a light silver fabric and shinning green buttons.

He walked inside, leaving the door wide open, his eyes moving across the room. The big bookcase filled with his favourite books made his mind bring up memories of his parents and him, spending their Sunday evenings here.

The faded now memory of his father, having him by his side and teaching him how to play, overwhelmed him. He felt his heart heavy.

At times like this, he missed him. More than he could ever admit. Even if he was still angry at him, he was missing him more and more with every passing day.

The room felt like it could choke the life out of him - he left, walking backwards, not wanting to turn his back to the very last memories of his happy family.

He left the door opened - as if the room held a portkey to a different era. He looked at his feet and then his eyes fell to the door on his left.

He had to go to his room since the end of the war. He had to face the place where he lost control of himself since the day he lost his father.

Draco felt his beating heart ready to explode. He wanted to leave now, he wanted to go somewhere safe, somewhere were two small warm hands could rest on his face and send him courage.

Not knowing how, or why, his feet drove them in front of the big dark wooden door - his hand extended too many times to reach the knob but failed.

As if a strange power overtook his whole body, he breathed in with determination and he held his chest out. He was a Malfoy. He could do it.

He opened the door at once, letting his hand fall to his side. He was one step closer to the place he once considered safe.

He looked around - once again, everything was as he left them then. His bed, perfectly made, with too many pillows covering it.

His desk, still holding one of his favourite quills with inks and parchments with the Malfoy symbol on the top of it.

His small glass case, where he used to have his brooms and Quittidch awards was taking all of the right wall.

The Slytherin symbols were spread all around the room, waiting for someone to appreciate them.

And then, he saw it, the left wall, where he used to have his bookcase, with all of his Hogwarts books, some of his potion's awards and essays, was gone, having a dark shadow.

A shadow that was as big as the wall. He had forgotten how big of a mess he made. He had forgotten how easily it seemed to lose his temper back then, how easily he was wishing to lose everything.

He walked inside and towards it. He stood in front of the wall, his hand ran through it, feeling his fingertips burning, as if the spell he cast was still on fire.

He looked at his hand, a mixture of dirt and ash covering his long fingers. His thumbs ran through it, spreading it. His jaw tightened and he looked at his feet.

Why didn't his mother fixed it, he wondered and he looked at his desk. He walked towards it and he sat in the green leathered chair.

His body was too big for it, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. He looked in front of him, the bid window of his bedroom pointing at the great gardens of his house.

He could still remember his fourteen self sneaking out of the window to fly around his property whenever he was feeling his mind overly crowded.

Those days seemed carefree, easy, peaceful even, as his only worry was to win at Quidditch, fight with Potter and score first at the Leaderboard, beating Granger.

He sadly smiled at his stupidity and innocent but troubled mind, the one that was filled with poisonous words and actions.

Looking back now, he could only blame his easy trusting nature and the way he was raised. He knew that he was not a bad person, wasn't he?

His eyes fell at his drawer under his desk. He opened it, watching the pile of parchments. He cast the protection spell he made himself, and the pile turned into a black leather diary.

He took it in his hands and a smile appeared on his lips - he had forgotten that this old thing still existed. He opened it and he frowned.

Cruel words were all around the beautiful pages of the book with perfect calligraphic letters. His jaw tightened and his smiling lips gone from his face.

Hated expressions, names, events, everything that he ever experienced in those years he spent at Hogwarts was there.

He was turning the pages fast, not wanted to read who he was and why he was doing back then, as if the words could curl around his neck and kill him, until he saw it.

The last thing he had ever written. His eyes rose from it to the window in front of it, watching the gardens unfolding its greatness in his eyes.

He then looked back at the book he was holding - he didn't want to read the words he had written, he didn't want to see how low he once fell.

 _I am scared, too scared. I cannot do this. I cannot find a way to end this._

 _Why did I have to do this? Why did I have to be the one he chose?_

 _There are days I wish I had died at that disgusting bathroom floor -_

He closed the diary at once. No. He would not read anything else. He was not that person anymore. He was not that miserable anymore.

He felt his breath going in and out hard, feeling as if someone was stepping on his chest. He stood up from the chair, giving one last glance at the long lost time of his troubled youth.

His thumb touched the base of his ring and he took too many steps backwards, hitting his back at the wall next to the door. He was afraid.

Afraid of the things he had done, afraid of the person he was, afraid of the memories this house held as if it was built for that purpose.

He jumped a bit and he took a big breath, touching his ring with the other hand. _Everything is changed,_ he said to himself and he allowed himself to relax.

 _Everything is changed,_ he said again and the panic left his body as his breathing went back to normal.

 _Hermione_ , he thought and her smiling face came to his mind relaxing him completely, as if she was a light - his light, that guided him to his salvation.

* * *

''Mother?'' his voice made her jump a little.

He had found the courage somewhere deep inside of him to visit her once again. He knew that he scared her, maybe she thought he might leave by now.

She turned her head to see him standing at the end of her room, his hand still on the goldish knob, staring at her.

She swallowed hard and watched him walking to her. She hid the parchment that she was writing, covering it with another parchment and turned around to see him.

''You suppose to be asleep, mother.'' he said, looking at her sitting figure behind her vintage desk.

''I am feeling much better Draco. Thank you.'' she said, nodding to him.

Draco frowned, watching the way her eyes were starting to shine again, her cheeks painted with the familiar pink shade that was appropriate for her skin colour.

''Mrs Hargreaves words were clear - ''

''I am sure she gave you precisely instructions - ''

''What is wrong mother?'' he asked, noticing the way her eyes looked at him with sadness.

''Absolutely nothing. Works running freely, I have to lead - ''

''You have to rest.'' he pushed himself to walk towards her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, letting out a sigh. Draco frowned as her eyes left his, and she uncovered her parchment.

Perhaps she should play along with the events, seeing what will happen and having both of them closer to her. _Yes, that would do,_ she thought seeing the way his features were hard.

''I am simply informing Miss Granger about the change of plans. The day after tomorrow we will have to proceed with the interview. We really have no time left to spare.'' she said, taking her quill back to her hands.

She turned back to her parchment and she eyed him over her shoulder. ''I owled Daily Prophet as well. They will be waiting for - ''

''Alright mother.'' he only said, forgetting that now they were the owners of the oldest page turner in the Wizarding World.

''I hope you do not mind spending some time with her?'' she innocently asked writing in her parchment.

Draco frowned, watching at her head slightly leaning right. ''Miss Granger, I mean.'' she said as if she knew he was confused.

''I could live with that.'' he said, putting his hand behind him and feeling his shoulders stiffen under her words.

''Perfect. I really am looking forward to give a good example, to her that is.'' she turned to look at him, watching his eyes falling to his feet.

''She is really, bright.'' she said with a sigh and Draco looked at her.

The idea of her knowing something about the case came back to his mind, but this time it hit him harder.

Was she trying to say something different with her words? Was she trying to tell him something about her? He tightened his jaw and he excused himself.

He had to finger it out quickly, because Hermione alone with his mother, meant only trouble, right?


	24. Chapter Twenty Three Finding

_The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Twenty Three

 _Finding_

Her heels were echoing as she was walking down the huge corridor leading to the office of the Minister of Magic.

In her hand, she was holding tightly, the new Daily Prophet, that she had rolled it, feeling the front page urging with her nerves.

If she said she was not mad, it would have been a lie, which she must certainly never admit to anyone, as her straight strictly features were forced to look relaxed.

Eyes of people she had to see in a long time were resting on her, as a fake smile formed on her face and small nods every now and then was all she could give to them now.

Frankly, she couldn't care less of them at that moment. She didn't even care of the whispers as her steps were getting closer to the big lobby.

She wanted to face the people daring to hold her name in their mouths, but she was saving her energy for another person - someone who needed to hear a piece of her mind.

''Mrs Malfoy - '' the secretary of the Minister stood up from her chair, looking at her angrily but Narcissa kept her determined walk.

She opened the door of his office, walking inside not bothering to see if he was alone or not, and Kingsley stood up at once, her clenched jaw making him feel his heart beat a bit faster.

She stood in front of his desk, throwing him the Daily Prophet in front of him as it opened wide in the front page.

His eyes narrowed at her, then he looked at his desk, cowardly taking the page turner in his hands and reading the title; _HERMIONE GRANGER, WAR HEROINE, OFFERING HER APPRECIATION TO THE NEW WIZARDING MUSEUM._

His eyes reached the end of the photo, not bothering paying attention to it, reading with smaller capital letter, _SHARED INTERVIEW WITH NARCISSA MALFOY ON PAGE 10._

His eyes landed to her, then back in the photo, where a smiling Hermione, holding a prospect of _NEVVI_ , and standing next to a smiling Narcissa and the painting of Eartha Nehone's with the caption _The Kneeling Man_ perfectly visible.

With a single wave of his hand, and never taking his eyes off of the photo of them, he closed the door of his office.

He tightened his jaw, feeling his heart skipping beats as the thought of her knowing something about the case they had, popped into his mind.

Wanting to tell himself that he was being ridiculous, he looked at Narcissa, her one hand holding some kind of gloves and the other turned to a fist down to her side. He sighed throwing the paper in front of her and eyeing her dead in the eye.

''Congratulations?'' he said finding the courage to sit back in his leather chair trying to find a way to cover his nervousness.

''Do not dare play a fool for me!'' she snapped, watching at him through narrowed eyes.

''What are you talking about Narcissa?'' he calmly asked, watching the way her cheeks starting to have a light pink colour.

''What am I - '' she didn't finish her sentence, only she leaned over his desk, pushing the page turner in front of him and pointed at the painting next to Hermione. ''How did you let them get involved with a case like so? Are you insane?'' she snapped again, feeling her anger growing.

''How did you know about this?'' he asked after some seconds of processing the words that came out of her mouth.

''Are you honestly going to give me such a small credit?'' she narrowed her eyes again, but this time the way her husband used to.

Kingsley looked at her coolly, wanting to buy some time for himself and think of a way to answer her properly, thinking of the stage she walked out so easily just two days ago.

He felt his tongue running circles in his mouth, as if the words he would say were not even real at that point. Have he thought that Malfoy's plan could run suspicious to her? Yes.

Have he thought it would be so quick? No. He took the page turner in his hands and watched Hermione's smiling face looking straight at the camera.

''Answer my question Kingsley.'' she demanded and she stood straight, feeling her patience running thin at this point.

''It was not my choice - ''

''But you let them!'' she yelled and she pointed a finger at him.

''You let them risk their lives for the lack of a psychopath!'' she said, throwing her gloves to his desk and eyeing him.

''I crewed the best to prevent - ''

''You are not an Auror!'' she yelled at him watching the way his features harden. ''You crewed children to prevent the outcome!''

''To that you are right.'' a voice sound that made her hair behind her neck rise.

She slowly turned her head to the direction of the voice, feeling her heartbeats fasten, as short memories filled her mind like a sudden rain. ''Shove it, Steele.'' she heard Kingsley saying, only to make Narcissa's suspicions grew bigger.

She looked at him blankly, losing her train of thoughts as the man that was sitting behind her, on the big sofa made her breath caught up her chest.

''Hello Cissi.'' he greeted her having a grin on his face.

''Nestor?'' she asked, but it was more of a question she asked to herself.

She allowed her gaze to fall on his aged face, seeing the wrinkles around his eyes not holding back the same sparkling look he used to have back in the day they were classmates.

His hair, the same length as the last time he saw him, his smile, as bright as his younger age and his sense of style, the same as the rest of his Muggle's brothers.

''What the fuck are you doing here?'' she asked losing character and hearing the snort escaping his lips.

''What would precious mother say if she heard you using this common slagging language. I'm sure she would be devastated.'' he commented and stood up from the sofa fixing his leather jacket on his body.

He walked next to her, never leaving his eyes fall from hers, and extended his hand to reach the page turner. He smirked at her, seeing her confused eyes widen with every passing second.

He wanted to laugh at himself for still having the skill to make her feel uncomfortable and he took his eyes off hers only to see her next to Hermione Granger and a painting of a half cut body.

''Oh come on Cissi. You are not that bad in the photo. What's the problem?'' Steele asked with a second snort and she took the Daily Prophet off his hands with a nerve.

''What is the problem?'' she repeated and looked at him with narrowed eyes ''The problem is - '' she stopped speaking as she looked at him entering her personal space and sniffing her.

''You smell like lavender and rose water. Still.'' he noticed and he sweetly smiled at her.

''You two know each other?'' Kingsley asked, standing up again having a frown on his face.

''And you smell like firewhiskey and cheap wine.'' she commented, taking a step aside not wanting to be that near him.

''What can we do Cissi, not everyone had the blast to marry a Malfoy.'' he said and rose a brow that made Narcissa narrow her eyes to him again.

''I do not have time for pitiful comments about my personal life Nestoras - ''

''Do not call me like that - ''

''I simply have greater issues to bother with, rather your mean self.'' she said and she turned her head to Kingsley watching his eyes travelling back and forth from them.

''I do not care what are you going to do, I want my son out of it. Now.'' she demanded, crossing her arms under her chest.

''How do you know about this Narcissa?'' Kingsley asked again, this time with a much more sincere voice.

''Cissi always know what's best - especially when it comes for herself.'' Steele spoke again nodding at the confused Minister.

''What is your problem Nestoras? Feeling jealous of people knowing when to make a decision?'' she confronted him and looked at him from head to toe.

''Would you two like some privacy - ''

''My problem, as you call it, is that you never let your poor son relax a bit - cut some slag.'' he said and she looked at him frowning, not knowing what the last phrase meant.

''Relax? In a case regarding Damien Nehone? That is suicide, not a five star stay!'' she yelled and she looked at Kingsley, who have his brows risen high on his confused face.

''Fix it Kingsley or I swear on my father's dead body, you will have a problem.'' she warned seeing his face take a more serious expression.

''What kind of a problem?'' he carefully asked, seeing her eyes fighting back.

''Underestimate who I am.'' she said, one brow slightly rose.

She let her eyes stay on Kinglsey's as her heart was pounding fast in her ribscage. She watched him clenching his jaw a few times until her attention was to the man she used to know from a young age.

''And who are you exactly Cissi?'' she heard his sarcastic voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She looked at him then, remembering the long lost picture of the boy who used to curl under her skin so easily in every class, and she took a small step, standing in front of him, with eyes full of anger and fear.

''I am the one who is going to turn this building into ashes and dance, as the flames settle down, smiling at the people who dared to question my intentions and thought they knew me.'' she coldly said to him.

She let her eyes stay in his for some extra seconds, admiring the fact that he was still remembering how easy it was for her to use the power that came along with her name.

He wanted to speak, to say something to her - that she knew, but he was clenching his jaw as if there were no teeth in his mouth. Narcissa wanted to smile, to herself for making him feel furious.

 _He had to see that coming_ , she said to herself and turned her attention to Kingsley, who still was confused about how easy the words were coming off her mouth.

''Narcissa, I promise you, everything - ''

''Promise me?'' she looked at Kingsley furiously, ''Promise me?'' she repeated, this time raising her voice a bit more.

''You do not have the whole picture.'' Kingsley said carefully, offering her a way to relax, but she had already knew everything she needed to.

''I have the bloody picture alright, and he is in danger - a danger that you have caused!'' she pointed at him with her finger again.

If that was what triggered Kingsley, she didn't know, but his eyes changed their look and he now looked at her with an unprecedented brutally honest anger.

She had never thought that she would see the day to see him acting like so again, so she frowned, looking at him dangerously as if their eyes talked better than them.

''Do not blame me for the stupid, naive mind of our offspring!'' Kingsley said at last, cutting the thin line of patience that had left in his body the last couple of months..

''Have care of how you speak - ''

''He was the one begging me for a part in this. He was the one offering his services.'' Kingsley added and he looked at her through narrowed eyes.

He saw Narcissa's lips falling apart but that didn't stop him from forming the sentence on his brain so she could show her how much of a reckless personality Draco had managed to adopt the past years.

Narcissa frowned, losing her train of thoughts for just a second, and cursed under her breath when Steele's voice was the one to bring her back to her senses.

''Of course he would! He has a death wish that bloke.'' he said in a matter-of-factly way rolling his eyes, as if he had read Kingsley mind.

''Do not speak for my son Nestoras.'' she warned, looking at him with the corner of her eye and trying to collect her mind. ''Because of you, the grand opening will happen with a Damien Nehone willing to crush the reception, risking the lives of more than these two.'' she said pointing at the picture of Hermione to Kingsley.

''I am aware of the risk, but this was a plan - ''

''I know whose plan was it Kingsley.'' she said with a small voice this time, but having a Malfoy look on her face.

She let her eyes fall from him, watching the page turner on his desk, the smiling face of Hermione then herself. She had told her that day that she would do anything for her son.

Hermione had smiled to her and she said _like every other mother I suppose._ Narcissa wondered that day if Hermione knew where she was putting herself into.

If all of these were her doing or just a job that she needed to be done, as her perfectionist self could never leave her alone.

They shared some things in common didn't they? And if Narcissa Malfoy's instinct was true, they shared a place in her son's life.

''How could you let it happen?'' she asked him, her eyes filling with tears that she managed to cover up quickly. ''How could you allow him to escape?'' she asked, feeling her face falling and eyeing at her relaxed fingers on his desk.

''I cannot control Azkaban, Narcissa.'' Kingsley said quietly, knowing that she couldn't even stand to hear the name of the wizarding prison.

''I did not choose for it to happen. I did not choose for Hermione to get involved with the case when she just had finished Hogwarts. I did not choose for Draco to offer his services.'' he gently said to her but she didn't look at him.

''If it makes you feel any better, he is more than capable to walk both of them out of this case.'' he threw his rope of hope, gazing Steele with begged eyes to not comment on it.

But he knew that Narcissa was a fool - he knew that he was offering some words to settle down her current pain.

He watched her raising her eyes to her, slightly watery but yet sad and desperate. ''He is all that I have left.'' she admitted to him, forgetting that Steele was still standing next to her.

''He is not going anywhere Narcissa.'' Kingsley said, but this time regretted it, as he knew that those promised words would come and eat his sorry ass if something happens.

''I want Aurors at the grand opening.'' she said with a strict voice, remembering who she is and fighting back the urge to cry again. ''And a list of hireable Security Combos.''

''Security Combos?'' Steele laughed and turned his head to look at her, ''I think you over reacting - '' but the look on her face made him shut his mouth, felt his heart suddenly aching, and nod to the her first and then to the Minister.

''Could you form the team?'' Kingsley said and Steele nodded, knowing that he needed him gone from their party.

He gave one last glance at Narcissa, who didn't even bother to see him, and he put his Auror badge on his leather jacket catching her attention for only a second.

She looked at her left, the big window of his office and waited for him to leave, wanting to forget that she allowed herself to show any sentiment in front of him.

''Why aren't you worryied about Miss Granger?'' Kingsley asked, but Narcissa just stared at him.

She didn't know what to tell him, she didn't know what to say to him to make him understand how was she feeling the past days, as the thought of her son being in love with this woman was getting more and more clear in her head.

She didn't know how to express herself, how to form words that could make him feel the desperation Pansy's voice held, as she was begging Hermione to run away with her son.

As she was saying how much he cared for her - she closed her eyes and opened them again, blankly watching at the Minister, who had his brows frowned.

''Who said I do not.'' she finally said, knowing that she had no say about it.

She needed to make small and certain moves. She needed to be calm and found a way to help her only son, because losing him was not an option.

* * *

 _''Crusio!'' he heard his aunt yelling, but he couldn't see where she was pointing her wand._

 _''Die, die, die!'' she laughed at her own words as her wand was pointing at someone who could not see._

 _''Stop it.'' he heard his voice, but it came out of his lips as a whisper._

 _''Crusio!'' he heard her saying again._

 _He looked at his body and it was starting to sink in a moving sand, his clothes dirty and ripped. He fought back, feeling his legs being in the air._

 _He felt the hair behind his neck raising as the laughter of his aunt echoed in the room they were. His eyes landed on the victim of his aunt._

 _''Hermione.'' he said, wanting to go her, to hold her, to protect her._

 _But her once sparkling eyes were now moveless, stuck on the same spot, as her lips fell apart._

 _She laughed again and again and again, until Draco's eyes were no longer watching at the lifeless body of Hermione, but the emptiness, as she faded away, taking with her every happy feeling he had given him._

 _''You killed her. No, please, no.'' he said in a scream, wanting to move out of the moving sand but feeling his legs being pulled in._

 _''Draco.'' his father's voice made him look up at him._

 _He looked at himself, his body dressed in a too clean and spotless suit, diamond cufflinks on his shirt, shining oxfords on his feet._

 _''Tell me what you see.'' his voice demanded attention and he carefully raised his eyes to meet his._

 _''Father?'' he only spoke and he watched at his father, standing in front of the board that Hermione made, covering every inch of the room they were._

 _''I know, you are right.'' Lucius said, as if his words were on point._

 _''What are you doing?'' he asked, knowing that he was not going to answer him._

 _''I can see the picture Draco.'' he said, nodding and placing him in front of one of the walls where the names, the photos, the documents were in a bigger size than the rest of them. ''You don't?'' he said and he stepped behind him, perfectly lined himself, as if they were the same person._

 _''Tell me what you see.'' he whispered this time and he put his hands on his shoulders giving him a small push._

 _''A connection. I see a connection.'' Draco said as his eyes widen slightly as he felt the touch._

 _''What else?'' he asked him, squeezing his shoulders._

 _''Nothing else.'' he admitted, but then he watched at the board being cleared up, everything disappearing in front of his eyes and turning to its white shade._

 _He felt a small panic, but then, the sure hands of his father made him take a big breath. ''You have the whole picture Draco. You know what happened.'' he said with a whisper that made his heart beat faster._

 _''I do not father. Help me.'' he said, feeling his hands falling from his shoulders._

 _He turned around to face his father, but he was looking at his hands. Draco frowned and with a sudden move he grabbed his wrists. Draco yelled, feeling his tight hold burning his skin, and closed his eyes screaming at the fiery pain vibrating his whole body._

 _He felt his father's hands being too curled around his wrist and raised up to his side. He felt as if he had thorns in his palm, entering his skin around the wrists._

 _He opened his eyes to see his body dressed with a white bloody shirt, with cuts all around it and blood dripping down. He looked down, his knees resting on the ground, his arms extended to his sides._

 _Branches where curled around them and pain filled his whole torso as he started to feel deep cuts on him. He looked behind him, over his shoulder, to see big rose trees all around him. He heard water running._

 _''You are not fun anymore.'' a voice spoke and he dared to raise his head to see who was speaking to him._

 _''You do not get to see me.'' he heard as his eyes only rose up to his neck and then stopped as if someone had pressed his head down._

 _''Avada Kadavra!'' he heard him speaking, and at once, his breath gone from his lungs, his eyes blanked, and started to fell, down, down, down, until he felt the branched holding his body from touching the ground and -_

''Draco!'' he opened his eyes at once and sat up his bed, his wand in hand pointing at her, veins popping out of his hand, eyes filled with panic, heart beating fast, face pale and hands shaken.

''Hey.'' she said softly, placing her hands on his face, making him look at her and focus on her eyes.

She could feel his hard breathing on the back of her hand. ''It was a dream.'' she said, watching his hand finally lowering slowly, tentatively, as if he didn't know if he was awake or not.

''It was just a dream.'' she repeated with a calm, kind voice, uprighting herself on her knees to be even at his height.

She watched his hand falling to his side, his wand falling from his hold. She looked at him in the eye, trying to keep calm as his screams were still echoing in her ears.

''You are safe.'' she assured him, and with a bold move, she placed her hands around his neck, feeling his cold sweat on her arms and fingertips, and hugging him.

He placed his head on the top of her chest, eyes still looking blankly and fear was starting to fade away as her stable heartbeat was making him relax.

''You are safe.'' she assured him again, feeling his breathing relaxing. She didn't mind that he was not holding her too.

She hid her fingers deeper inside his silk hair, not minding the heat and the sweat on him. Her other hand had now risen up around his shoulder, holding him tightly, feeling his naked feverish flesh on her fingertips.

Her eyes fell on the empty side of the bedroom, as a small dark blue notebook with the initials _E B_. She frowned, thinking that it didn't look like a book.

As her mind was on the notebook, thinking what it was and who that E B person was, her fingers traced down one of the wounds on his back, where the spell Harry cast, hit him.

At once he pushed himself away from her and her hands fell to her side, watching his pale face taking back some of its generous colour. ''Are you - ''

''What time is it?'' he asked huskily, his mouth having a rather strange taste of firewhiskey and something else he couldn't recall drinking it.

Hermione rose her brows, seeing his confused eyes desperately trying to look anywhere else than her. ''It is almost eleven in the morning.'' she said calmly.

''How long was I asleep?'' he asked, looking around the room he was, not remembering how he came home or when, in that matter.

''Past seven hours or so.'' she said, watching his lips being dry. ''You came home yesterday, around three in the morning - you don't remember?'' she looked at him frowning.

''I - My mother - Where - ''

''She is alright. We were at the photo shooting together, two days ago. Draco, are you alright, should I - ''

''Right. Yes.'' he said as events filled his mind.

Was he really that drunk last night? The last thing he could remember was him at the Enterprise, talking with Adrian. He was mad about something, _what was it?_ he asked himself and he rubbed his temples.

When was the last time he slept that week? Was it when he escorted his mother back to the Manor - _no_ , he said to himself and he watched her eyes examining his face.

 _Before Granger met my mother in the museum,_ his mind finally snapped and he sighed at the memory of him giving her the ring.

He looked at her neck, searching the thin chair around it, but didn't find it. If he recalled correctly, she was wearing it when he found her sleeping in his bed.

He was at the Manor for a day, but he didn't sleep did he? The photo shooting? Why couldn't he remember the photo shoot?

His mother had rushed to go back to work defying his word, but what happened yesterday? He looked at her worried face and he tried to smile at her but failed.

A picture of his mother asking him to take Hermione home popped into his mind. Right, he brought Granger home and then? What did he do then?

He was feeling a small headache starting to numb his mind - he had honestly forgotten about his whereabouts the day before?

Was he really that tired the past couple of days? His eyes fell to the empty side of his bed, as Hermione stood up and put her hair into a messy bun.

 _E B - Edwards Brown._ Right. He went to the Ministry and took the personal notebook of the police officer who took the case of Silas Nehone.

 _Stole_ , he corrected himself and he looked at Hermione sighed at his troubled look. ''You should eat something.'' she offered and watched his confused eyes on her.

''I will take a shower.'' he pushed the blanket off his body and stood up as well.

She kindly nodded to him and she walked out of his room. His eyes fell at the notebook he was reading last night. He could never think of someone else's words could affect him this much.

He ran his fingers through his hair and he stretched his body feeling his shoulders aching. He could feel his energy rising up and he walked to his bathroom.

He felt the cold water running down his body, and his eyes fell to his wrists - weird red-looking lines were hugging them and he panicked.

He pushed his nails into his palms, feeling the pain assuring him that he did not fall for a mind trick, and he opened his eyes, slowly, to see the lines fading away.

His breathing felt uneasy and he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing them backwards and resting his hands at the back of his neck, watching his pale torso, having nothing more than the scars Potter gave him.

* * *

''Why are you all dressed up?'' he asked her as his eyes fell on her, his hair still wet from the shower and his body dressed casually with sportswear.

''I am meeting your mother in an hour.'' she said as if it was the most natural thing. ''Are you sure alright, Draco?'' she frowned, watching him eyeing her confused.

He sat in the chair he usually used at the kitchen table and he frowned at the chores's spell around the room.

His eyes fell on the plate in front of him - eggs, bacon, toasts, a glass on the side with fresh orange juice. Did she make him breakfast?

He looked at her, casually sitting on his side and drinking her tea, a copy of the morning Daily Prophet at her hands.

On the front page, he saw his mother next to Hermione, both smiling and standing next to the painting that he once quelled him with emotions.

''Where will you do?'' he asked her and he took a small bite of his eggs.

''Nothing special I assume. She said it was more of a small meeting.'' she said with an anxious gaze that made Draco frowned ever so slightly.

''Will you discuss the last details for the grand opening?'' he asked, feeling his appreciation for the food she made him.

''I believe so. I did rush to leave after the interview.'' she gave him a small smile and she looked at the Prophet again.

She bit her lower lip and she folded the page turner only to see his hand extended to take it, which she ignored. ''Draco?'' she called his name with a way that meant danger to his mind.

He rose his eyes to her and he swallowed hard the big bite he had in his mouth. He frowned for a brief second, and Hermione threaded her fingers together.

''Ginny lettered me this morning. She said that Harry will be more than a guest at the grand opening.'' she said with a soft voice and Draco looked at her nodding.

He knew that Kinglsey might ask Potter to do so - last time he saw him, he expressed his fear over their plan, and he sure had taken his measures about it.

It wouldn't surprise Draco to see numerous Aurors in and out of the museum, expecting for something to happen.

''We set Nehone trap didn't we?'' Draco saw her nodding and he continued, ''It would not be weird if, as Potter, asked me to suit up.'' he said taking her eyes off his only for a second, until she looked at him again.

Was she troubled about something? Was she stressed? He could see the way her eyes were still looking at him with worry and he sighed, not knowing what to do to make her relax.

''What were you dreaming?'' she asked out of the blue.

She let her hands fall into her lap, biting the inside of her cheek and putting one hand in the pocket of her jacket she was wearing.

She watched him looking at her dangerously for only some seconds, before tightening his jaw and look at his plate.

''I do not really remember.'' he lied, and finished the last two bites of his breakfast in a rush.

''You do.'' she calmly said and carefully met his eyes. ''You were calling your father, screaming.'' she confessed and watching his features harden.

''It was a nightmare, Granger. Do not read much into it.'' he said with a cold voice.

''But you sound so desperate, so - ''

''It is none of your business Granger!'' he slightly raised his voice to her, watching the way her face fell and her eyes filled with anger.

''Apparently I misunderstood. It won't happen again. Malfoy.'' she said, standing up, her left hand, leaving in front of him the necklace with the ring he gave her.

''Your mother expects you for lunch. Not, that is my business or something.'' she turned on her heels and stormed out walking to her room to take her trench coat and leave his loft.

* * *

She looked at the hourglass behind her desk and sighed, feeling her heart heavy. She had spent the last hour waiting for her to come, but still, there was no sight of her.

Not because she was feeling anxious meeting her again, but mostly because when she was alone she was thinking.

And right now, her mind was on a specific silver haired man, who tried his best to push her away even more, once again.

 _Damn him_ , she said to herself and she pushed some hair behind her shoulders, cleaning the frame of her face. If he wanted to play hard to get well, be it - she had done nothing else than try.

She wanted to scream in frustration as she could never have thought, in a million years that she would be upset because Draco Malfoy was not talking to her.

Like a tape in her mind she played the numerous times he asked her to trust him, to see that she is not alone in that case they had.

 _Who is acting like so now?_ she asked herself and she snorted feeling her shoulders tensed up. She hated it - hated to see that he was doing the things he told her not to.

And of course she hated that she couldn't fully understand him - once he will be sweet and make things like giving her the ring so she wouldn't allow her panicked thoughts to lower her, and then he would be distant and moody.

''Stupid Malfoy.'' she said in a whisper crossing her legs and letting herself relax in the chair.

How much she wanted to give him a piece of her own mind - how much she wanted to show him how much of a pain in her ass he could be.

She took a big breath, not wanting to ruin the rest of her day for his sake and she watched the way the dust from the hourglass fell down slowly.

A smile found its way to her lips, as the thought of Narcissa using the Time Turner again popped in her mind.

If she wanted to be honest with herself, she would have done the same damn thing. Why hide it? She was a perfectionist too wasn't she?

Even if she didn't want to be here today, she must admit that she now felt grateful for her invitation. She didn't want to stay at the same place as Draco, watching him acting as his usual brat self - the one she came to know all those years ago.

A loud high pitch sounded from outside of her office and Hermione turned her torso ninety degrees as it reminded her of Draco's screams this morning.

She took a big breath, allowing herself to relax and remembering that there were still people working at the museum - and of course Draco was far away from her at the moment.

Not knowing how, she felt her heart aching for him as the picture of his pale, sweaty face came to her mind. Whatever nightmare saw, clearly made him scared more than any other time.

Because Hermione could hear him every now and then, screaming or sometimes mumbling something in his sleep, but it was the first time that he did it so breathlessly painful.

''I have a surprise for you, Miss Granger.'' her voice made Hermione to stand up, fix her blouse, and turn to see her.

''What is - '' her voice broke as a man walked to her office followed by two women with big sketching blocks.

He had the happiest face Hermione had ever seen someone having and his eyes were desperately resting on her. He was wearing the longest blazer she had ever seen, with buttons that were changing colours too often making Hermione dizzy.

And what kind of shoes he was wearing? Hermione had never seen anything like those before. He took his hat off, revealing his bald head and walked straight to Hermione.

''You simply do not have the slightest idea of how excited I am to meet you Miss Granger.'' he said, putting her hand to his and smiling too much to her, that made her wonder if his muscles were hurt.

''Let me see you.'' he sighed in excitement, spinning her a couple of times. ''Brilliant! Just, brilliant.'' he said and he watched at Narcissa nodding with an appreciation gaze.

''What is this - '' her voice interrupted again by their laugh and Hermione blushed.

''My apologies. Of course.'' Narcissa said, walking towards the two of them. ''Mr Alexander.'' Narcissa said with pride putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him.

Hermione nodded, but looked at them as it was another day in the office. ''Not anyone like him really.'' Narcissa rushed to tell her, ''His fashion creations have spread around the world like the plague.'' she said and they both laughed as if it was a funny thing to say.

''I do not really follow.'' Hermione nodded at him and then looked at Narcissa.

''Hermione, the interview had a benefit for the both of us. People who once questioned my intentions now falling to my feet for an invitation.'' she said with a beautiful smile. ''To show you my appreciation, as well as my internal gratefulness, I gift you Alexander.'' she said and Hermione frowned.

''Not as a person, as, how you Muggles call it? A designer?'' she explained greater and Hermione blushed.

''It is not an issue, really - ''

''Nonsense!'' Alexander said and put her hand on her waist, appreciating her slim figure and his smirk only grew bigger.

''I really don't do big events, and well..'' she lowered her voice and turned her head to Narcissa, who was now watching fabrics with one of the women, ''I don't think I will come this Friday Mrs Malfoy.''

She looked at her in the eye, something was telling her that she had just chosen not to attend and she smiled at her, not wanting her to think that she was mad.

''What kind of silly talk is this, dear?'' Narcissa said with the sweetest voice, feeling her heart beating faster for an unknown reason.

''I.. Well..'' she looked at the man writing her measures, and she cleared her voice, looking at the old witch again. ''I don't think I will be wanted there.'' she admitted making Narcissa frown.

She walked to her, a sudden thought of her and her son arguing about something crossing her mind, but chose to take the matter in her own hands.

She felt Hermione's back straighten as she stood in front of her. She put some of her brown locks behind her ear, admiring her face.

''I do not think that you know who you are Miss Granger.'' Narcissa said and nodded to her.

Hermione frowned, seeing the strange man walking with them. ''Of course she is not.'' he said, rolling his eyes as his hand measured her shoulders.

''You smell humble from miles away. And dedication.'' he added, and he smiled to her. ''Your name, next to theirs?'' he pointed Narcissa Malfoy with his head, ''The only thing that you will have is unwanted people on your feet, desperate for one look of that fierceful Gryffindor slightly Ravenclaw, eyes of yours.''

Hermione frowned and she looked at Narcissa, who smirked ever the slightly. ''Now, heart line?''

* * *

Draco could feel a small headache starting to numb the rest of his working mind. His fingers were on his temple running small circles for the past hour.

He was feeling his eyes slowly betraying him, as the heat from the roaring fireplace in the office of the Minister was pleasantly warming his back.

If it wasn't for the loud voices of the men in the room, he would be asleep by now. He sighed, trying to open his eyes and look at them both.

Steele was yelling about something and Kingsley was telling him it was not his business - that was ironic, the same bloody line had fired his own ass his morning.

He wondered what Hermione was doing. _Is she mad?_ he asked himself and laughed in his head. Of course she is, he said, raising a brow.

The past days he didn't treat her very well did he. The way her eyes looked at him when he yelled at her at St. Mungo's were still on his mind as a reminder to not do it again.

Fuck, he thought and looked at the men yelling at each other. Why did he come here again? He wished he could go home, have a warm bath and maybe sleep.

He needed sleep. He tightened his jaw, knowing that the idea will not be happening any time soon and he watched the way Kingsley was talking.

Something was wrong with him this day, but Draco was too tired to notice what was it - for all he knew, he might be worried with the whole grand opening thing.

Which was on his mind as well. Knowing that Kingsley had already talked to Potter meant only one thing - he was expecting a show.

And if his instinct were true, the show would be much bigger than the burned rose in Hermione's house.

''Be reasonable Steele, he is not going to show this much of himself!'' the Minister said, rolling his eyes and taking the new Daily Prophet in his hands.

 _Wait, what?_ Draco's eyes followed the movements of his hands and frowned. '' _Wizarding's elite_.'' Kingsley pointed with his finger and he threw the page turner in front of Steele. ''They are going to be safe!'' he added looking at him with a meaningful way, wishing he got the point.

Steele looked at Draco's body over his shoulder and he put his hand on his sides knowing that he cannot say anything about safety in front of him.

Especially when Naricssa had already known about it and asked the Security Combos for her event. ''How's that any different from Weasley's action?'' Steele finally said looking at the Minister.

That managed to catch Draco's attention who lowered his arm and watched both of them standing and exchanging meaningful gazes.

Something was wrong with his partner too wasn't it? He watched him, narrowing his eyes and looking at him. Clearly he was mad, but why for?

''Mine is going to work.'' he answered Steele's question with a confidence that didn't go with his looks.

He heard Steele laughing - an actual laugh, making him touch his chest from the sudden action, and starting to cough, as he was feeling his breath caught up on his chest.

Draco narrowed his eyes, seeing his partner loosing character. ''You fucking lost it Malfoy. Big times.'' he said after his bursting ended.

''You were the one always telling me the bigger the show the better it cover?'' Draco stood up from his seat walking to their party. He crossed his arms under his chest, feeling the headache spreading to all of his head.

''And I was the one telling you always to have a second way out but never saw you taking that advice either!'' he turned his whole body to him, challenging him with his eyes.

''It is not about the easy way out, Steele! This Nehone joke lasted long enough!'' he protested, feeling his blood boiling.

There - he said it, and it sounded much more real than he intended to. He watched Kingsley's face falling and looking at the fireplace. What was wrong with him today?

''You are putting a huge red pointer on her back with the words _kill me please_.'' he yelled at him pointing above his head with a dramatic way.

''Since when do you care - ''

''I care, because you care about her!'' he told him in a loud voice that held a bit of desperation. He looked at him for a second, feeling his anger escaping his body. ''Are you going to stand there and do nothing?'' Steele asked looking at Kingsley this time.

He looked at Draco, then Steele, then the page turner that was on his desk. He frowned and felt himself stressing out.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, he had the same thought as Steele had, but didn't allow himself to express it. He wanted to keep the plan as it was - on point. And comforting Narcissa Malfoy this morning was not what he wanted.

He remembered the accidental promise that he gave her, and he looked at Draco. He didn't want to worry him. Telling him that Narcissa knows, could only make him stressed and feel trapped - this was the last thing that he needed.

''We will guard the building. Inside and out.'' the Minister finally said only to hear the snort coming out of Steele's lips.

''You are a fucking joke mate.'' Steele said pointing at him. ''Why are you not telling him?'' he asked and Kingsley looked at him dangerously.

''If he sees you next to her you will find her own fate.'' Steele brutally said looking at Draco's unexpressed eyes. ''You ever thought about it?''

''We will be fine.'' he only said, watching the way Steele widened his eyes.

''Your funeral, you tosser.'' he said, walking away from the huge office and closing the door behind him furiously.

* * *

She greeted goodbye the man that made her the dress and gave him the portkey address to Draco's loft. With any luck she will have it tomorrow night he assured her and he left, leaving her with nothing more than excitement.

If she wanted to be honest with herself, she loved it. It was elegant, chic, it was classic, but not screaming _old witch_ , as Ms Alexander pointed out.

She had blushed when she heard Narcissa saying that a cut in the left side of the dress would be proper and he did it, cutting the fabric through the middle of her thigh.

She had argued with the both of them as they wanted to make the heart line lower as it already was and managed to agree with them, ending just below her breasts.

Even if she was not a big fan of velvet, Narcissa had picked the richest black velvet draped fabric that was just, perfect. She wondered if she always had it in her, being around expensive tastes and knowing just what to do, or if she had learn to.

She fixed her blouse and she looked at her, eyes running along some lines of the parchment she was holding, a gold quill in her hand and a frown look.

'You really shouldn't have done that.'' Hermione said, feeling her heart beating fast.

She looked at her over her glassed. A specific glow were on her cheeks, something that she had the first she met her in the Manor.

''Of course and I should.'' she said signing some papers and smiling to herself. ''Consider it as a gift, a small thank you for your help.'' she added, taking her glasses off.

Hermione felt guilty, seeing her acting like that. She was trying hard to show her that she was accepting her. They were using her and she just offered her a gorgeous dress to wear to the event she was looking forward to.

She felt her cheeks burning and she looked at her feet. _bright young lady, with an exceptional mind,_ she had said in her interview about her. Hermione had to read it twice to make sure she understood it.

 _Was everything for the eye of the rest of the world or she meant it?_ she questioned herself again and she watched her raising her head and smiling.

She frowned and she turned her head to see Draco standing by the door. She looked at him dead in the eye and she turned in front of her again.

''Ladies.'' he greeted and he walked inside.

''Perfect, you are here.'' Narcissa said with an excitement in her voice. Hermione watched her standing up and going to him. ''You two stay here as I go and get Dreck, will you. Then, lunch is in order.'' she said, placing a small kiss on Draco's cheek and leaving them alone.

Hermione told herself to not move. She didn't want to see him, not yet at least. She wiped an invisible stain on her dark trousers and she looked at the big hourglass.

She heard him clearing his voice, sighing, losing his patience. _Good_ , she thought and she smiled to herself. She needed to show him how annoyed she was with him.

She heard him taking some steps closer to her. ''Are you going to ignore me much longer?'' he asked, standing almost behind her.

''I am not ignoring you.'' she said with a small voice, but didn't turn to look at him.

''Granger.'' he demanded her attention, but once again, she didn't move. ''Are you going to give me the silent treatment?'' he asked with an amuse voice.

''I am impressed you know what this is.'' she tried to hide her own amusement, which she perfectly did.

''Steele can be educated, sometimes.'' he said, putting his hands in his pockets. ''If I say I am sorry, will it fix it?'' he asked with a small voice after some time.

''Of course not!'' she protested, turning her head to face him.

 _Was he in pain?_ she wondered as his eyes were looking at her with a way that she saw before. His body was standing proudly in the big office of his mother, perfectly dressed with his favourite black suit.

He examined her eyes, trying to find out what she wanted for him, but he failed - of course he would, she was complicated but yet simple, fierceful but yet shy.

He had never met anyone like her before and he will never be, if he wanted to honest with himself. ''What will it then?'' he asked with a hard breathe.

''Why do you think I am upset for?'' she asked frowning.

''Me, not telling you about my nightmare - ''

''Do you really believe that I am upset about a stupid nightmare?'' she said, standing up and watching him from head to toe.

''You are not?'' he asked, confused and looked at her slim body somehow seemed far away from him.

''I am upset, because I have allowed you to see me as the person that I am, and you keep pushing me away.'' she finally said what has been on the mind since the day that he kissed her.

''I am upset, because I am trying to reach you and you are always slipping away, intentionally, as if I will get scared of the things that you will show me!'' she said with one breath, standing in front of him.

''I am upset because you think that no one is caring for you!'' she said pushing a finger to his chest. ''Last night you came home, stinking firewhiskey, drunk and confused and the only thing that you were able to understand, was the way to your bedroom!'' she looked at him with eyes full of anger.

She waited for him to say something, anything, but he just stared at her. Silver eyes deep inside brown, searching for something only he knew of.

She tried to catch her breath, tried to move away from him but she couldn't. She couldn't leave, she couldn't hide, not anymore.

''Where were you last night?'' she asked with a much calmer voice this time, when the silence was too much for her.

''Ministry.'' he said, watching her eyes rolling.

''Do they serve firewhiskey at the late night workers?'' she looked at his eyes, begging her for something, but she couldn't understand what was it.

''I don't know why you don't let me..'' she closed her eyes as if the words were not forming in her head and let her express herself, ''.. _see you_ ,'' she pointed the words, wishing he understood what she wanted to say, ''I don't know why it bothers me so much that I can't.'' she lied, knowing now, why she wanted to be closer to him, ''But do not act like you are alone.'' she finished, taking a big breath and moved to leave but his hand gently grabbed her forearm.

He looked down at her, his lips slightly turned to a pout that made her heart heavy but managed to forget it easily as she was not going to regret her words.

''Well, shall we go - What is going on?'' Narcissa innocently asked as if she hadn't eavesdropping them the whole time.

Hermione moved fast and took her hand back, sad eyes looking at Draco and then Narcissa. ''I am sorry, Mrs Malfoy. I am not hungry after all.'' she said, walking away fast, ignoring the calls of her name.

''Draco?'' Narcissa asked, looking at her son now, who clenched his jaw tight.

''Insufferable little know-it - '' his eyes met his mother's as his right leg took a step forward and walked out of her office in time to see her going down the stairs.

''Granger!'' he called her walking fast to reach her on the stairs, but she didn't even care to slow down. ''Granger!'' he yelled this time, with a un-Malfoy way.

''Do not make me run after you!'' he said, feeling close to her.

''Then don't!'' she offered, feeling her heart pounding in her chest and turning her head to see him.

''Stop, please.'' he said, grabbing her forearm again, but this time with desperation.

''Leave me - ''

''Wasn't it about time - '' his voice sounded with a vibration to her blowing ears as the apparation's magic quelled her body differently this time.

She opened her eyes to see the familiar living room of the loft and then the shocked face of Blaise Zabini. She freed her arm from Draco's hold, and froze to her spot.

At once she felt her anger and sadness fading away, as the eyes of the man sitting in the armchair that Draco loved so much, were on her.

Her hand slipped into her trench coat pocket, her wands' base resting in her palm. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and she watched the ex Slytherin eyeing her surprised.

She decided to held in her panic emotions, not knowing why his presence upseted her this much - maybe because she wanted to hear what Draco had to say? He had ran after her, hadn't he?

Honestly, she didn't even know, she just looked at Draco with the corner of her eye, as if even the knowledge of his presence next to her meant something more.

She watched a smirk on his face that made her frown - a small shiver started to travel all the way down to her back, making her relax for an unknown reason.

Turning her gaze to Blase again, she looked at him with the most calm and gentle eyes, reminding herself of who he was, reminding herself that they were not in Hogwarts anymore.

''Granger?'' he asked with a high pitch voice after his shock faded away, making Draco snort.

''Have I invited you this evening Zabini?'' he asked, taking his blazer off his firm and tensed body.

Loosen up his black tie, in a desperate need of air as his nerves were still there to point out his irritation, he eyed the sofa and a smile appeared on his lips.

A sleeping silhouette, with black heavy curls made him wondered how long they were here. He took his tie off at last, feeling hot as his mind was bringing back the words Hermione spoke to him a moment ago.

How could she drive him crazy this fast? He threw his tie aside and he glanced Hermione standing still next to him, as her eyes were not leaving from Blaise's.

''What on Merlin's heaten hell is she doing here?'' he asked, his voice low, a panic that could easily see from space paint his whole face.

Draco looked at him, with a smirk that he didn't know he had on his lips, and he put his hands on his waist, measuring up his words.

''We are working together.'' Draco casually pointed out, mimicking his voice and walking towards him.

Blaise frowned - his brows were about to connect as a weird feeling of missing details about his best friend's life started a fire in his eyes.

''Working? Together?'' he pointed at Hermione, ''With her? You?'' he looked at him like he was someone unknown.

''Why are you drinking from my firewhiskey?'' Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

''I grew roots of boredom waiting for you to come! No type of fun around here as always.'' he said flashily taking the fine carved glass to his lips and taking a small sip.

''Why are you whispering?'' she asked walking towards them.

Blaise's surprised eyes followed her, as her gaze resting on him. She crossed her arms under her chest and she rose her brows.

''What do you mean working together?'' Blaise's voice made her want to laugh, but she put her lower lip between her teeth and she looked at him with an amused gaze.

Draco took Blaise's glass, his eyes looked at him like a baby's who's bottle of milk has been taken away and he opened his mouth to complain, but a small sigh made him look at the sofa with worried eyes.

Hermione followed his gaze, and her eyes opened wide at the sight of a small girl sleeping. Her perfect light ivory skin, with red cheeks and long eyelashes make her notice the resemblance with her ex classmate.

''In a case, of course.'' Draco said making him turn around to see him.

He was holding another glass with firewhiskey, which Blaise took in his hand, making Draco sigh. He walked to his stand, taking another glass and pouring some for him.

Hermione's eyes followed his movement and rolled her eyes, trying to put all of her attention to Blaise, who, for an unknown reason he looked wiser than the last time he saw him.

''Why are you torturing my lovely girl?'' he asked him, leaving aside the carved glass and raising a judgmental brow to her.

''She wanted to see you!'' he said, looking at her with a raised brow. ''If I knew you had company I would not even bother.''

''She is here for Ministy's work, I hardly - ''

''Is she the reason why Pansy begged me not to miss this year's charity?'' he asked with a horror look, but Hermione could see a small amusement building up.

''What charity?'' she asked, turning her gaze to Draco and crossing her arms under her chest.

''It is really nothing - ''

''You plonker! It is!'' he said with a normal voice and he turned his head to see his daughter not waking up.

''Blaise, it has truly been a long day, could you take your sloppy self and leave?'' he asked, narrowing his eyes to him but heard Hermione's small laughter and eyed her dangerously.

''Why are you being so impolite Malfoy?'' Hermione asked looking at him, mimicking in almost perfection his old famous gaze.

''I am not impolite!'' he defended himself feeling his anger growing, but she had already driven her attention to Blaise.

''Nice to see you Zabini.'' she said with a low calm voice.

''Likewise.'' he said, looking at Draco with a raised brow and then back to her. He wanted to smirk, as the frustration of his friend was far too obvious to leave it unmentioned.

He chose to leave him alone though, as the way his eyes were looking at the Grynfiddor Princess was something he never seen before.

There was anger, fear, sadness, but yet again there was something else, something that he didn't know his mate could feel - peace.

He looked at Granger and he knew - he knew why his friend started to act differently. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to tease him, but he should find another time to do so, as he was feeling that he interrupted them.

''To who mighty God you had to be invective to partner up with this fallen angel?'' he asked at last, knowing that Draco didn't act well with the silence.

''You know what, I question myself everyday.'' she said with a charming smile.

''Aren't we all.'' he said with a laugh and he cleared his throat as Draco's angry eyes fell on him. ''Heard you left that stain of a man.'' he said, pointing at her naked fingers and she looked at them as well. ''Wise.''

He watched Draco rolling his eyes and leaving their company to sit on the stool of his grand piano, not wanting to hear something about Ron and her.

''How about you? How life's treating you?'' she asked, shaking her head no, as he offered her a glass of firewhiskey, and poured some on his own.

''Not going to lie, but not that fairful.'' he nodded sighing and turning his gaze to Draco.

''Stop whining, you are a grown man.'' he heard his best friend saying and he turned his attention to him.

''Stella wants you for dinner next week you know - told her you don't eat, she told me to shut up. I am losing my wife for your stomach.'' he said in amusement

''You are married?'' Hermione asked with widened eyes.

''How do you think that child came? Planted?''

''Well, an idea of you having your way with multiple women until one managed to hold your offspring, but noticed your banal sense of style and chose to leave you, crossed my mind but I could never be sure.''

She gave a gentle smile and she watched at Draco, who was trying not to smile, but failed. Blaise looked at her, then him, then her again and narrowed his eyes.

''I'll give you that.'' he said after a while and took a small sip.

''She is really beautiful.'' Hermione said, turning to look at him with kind eyes.

''I will try my best, for next week.'' Draco said and Blaise left his glass on the table.

''Is that my cue?'' he asked and he walked to his sleeping daughter.

He gently took her in his arms and looked at Granger through his daughter's curls. ''Nice to see you, Granger.'' he said before he disappeared with a light pop.

He looked at her, and she did the same. She tightened her hold around her trench coat and waited. Waited for him to say something to her, waited for anything at this point.

When that didn't happen, she snorted, feeling her disappointment rising and she turned to leave, but then she heard him.

''Why did you make me breakfast this morning?'' he asked as if it was the only thing that mattered.

She turned to look at him, but a small laugh came out of her lips. ''How is that - '' she said and she stopped herself from finishing that sentence, thinking that she doesn't want to play his game.

She started to walk to her room again, but, ''I am damaged.'' she heard him saying, making her stop.

''What?'' she asked, not turning around, but eyeing him over her shoulder.

''I am damaged. Greatly damaged.'' he said, feeling his self being exposed completely to her.

She turned around again, watching him standing up and walking closer to her. She placed her arms on top of her stomach feeling it hurt.

''I have struggled with things that you cannot even bring yourself to imagine.'' he said with a calm voice that made the hair behind her back rose, ''I have fallen once too many times, feeling betrayed, alone, scared - '' he looked at her and pushed himself to say the word he feared the most, ''Broken.''

He watched her, letting out a long breath as if she was the one exposing herself to him. She took a step closer to him.

''I have still not be able to glue those broken pieces together. If you ask me, it is for the best. It stays as a reminder that it was not my choice - it is not my choice and it will never be.'' he confessed seeing her eyes searching his.

''So I am sorry, deeply, undeniable sincerely sorry, for get triggered easily. For not being able to talk about things that other people might find comfort talking about.'' he breathed in watching her eyes fill with tears. ''For sometimes shutting you out.'' he added, taking another step towards her, now seeing only her face.

''Do not put heavy blame on my fear to trust slowly, discreetly. Everyone else has either left or - '' he stopped. He didn't want to continue his thought.

He looked at her, a tear line traced down her cheek and disappeared. ''So, I am asking you again, why did you make me breakfast this morning.''

''You are.. '' she said, feeling her voice breaking. ''You are always hungry when you are hungover.'' she said, fearing to close her eyes and lose him.

''See Granger, you do not get to tell me that you can not see me when you have already started to know me.'' he said wanting to take her face in his hands but didn't do it.

''You do not get to tell me that _I_ push you away. Not anymore.''


	25. Chapter Twenty Four Power

_a/n_ This is a long chapter, and you are not ready for this.

Love, Γ

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Twenty Four

 _Power_

''Where do you think you are going?'' she asked, throwing her trench coat on the back of the sofa and turning around to follow him.

''In my room?'' he frowned, looking at her over his shoulder and walking to his bedroom.

''You cannot just throw a speech like this, and then leave!'' she protested, watching him unbuttoning his black shirt and standing in front of his closet.

Her eyes left his exposed chest and found his smirking face before he started to laugh, out loud, taking his shirt off his firm body.

Hermione frowned, crossing her arms under her chest and waiting for him to stop. If she wanted to be honest with herself, she was starting to feel angry with him and his way to make everything about him.

She wanted to take her eyes off him and ran away from if possible, wishing she had some space between them, but her stubbornness was not letting her do it.

She wanted to know - she wanted to hear him say something more. Her mind was screaming at her to sit down and think reasonably about the things he confessed to her, but she knew she wouldn't just leave him alone so easily.

''You did it, not even an hour ago.'' he said between laughs and pointed at her. ''And I think it was me, running after you to make you listen to me.'' he said once his laughter ended, an amused grin on his handsome face.

He put his hands on his naked sides and looked at her from head to toe, her shocked face, causing him to smirk a bit more. She narrowed her eyes to him, her red cheeks could only mean that she was about to explode in frustration.

''So you just left to get even with me?'' she asked, confused and shocked, raising her hand behind her back and pointing at the hallway.

''Malfoy pride is a really odd thing to have Granger.'' he said making her roll her eyes and cross her arms under her chest again. ''And!'' he said, raising his finger in the air. ''It was not a speech.'' he defended himself and crossed his own arms.

''Of course it was! It was clearly a speech!'' she said, much more annoyed than just a second ago.

''You give speeches Granger, I give monumental words of enlightened wisdom.'' he said shrugging and nodding.

She rose her brows, not believing the words she had just heard and feeling her annoyance growing bigger. She breathed in, forgetting her need to scream in frustration, forgetting her sudden desire to slap him and wipe off this arrogant grin off his face.

Even if she wanted to hate his mood swings, she would be lying to her curious self, because the past months, she came to love the way he would turn from an angry brat to a calm, smart man, effortless.

But right now, watching him behaving like his usual brat self, could only make her loath his ability to jump from one stage to another. ''Okay, can you get rid of the narcissist drama queen Malfoy and give me the five-minute-ago Draco, please?'' she asked with an annoyed smile and he laughed again, but this time, only for a bit.

She tapped her foot twice, reminding herself that he didn't like to get cornered, but her untamed spirit wanted answers - answers that he had to give at least once.

Not knowing if it was her own speech back in his mother's office to make him talk about himself, or something else, like his need to finally open up to her, she had to know more.

She watched his eyes focusing on hers, and she thought that he is considering it. He clenched his jaw once and he shook his head, as if he wanted to forget what he said to her earlier.

If she wasn't this mad at him, she would have noticed it and maybe she would walk away - but this time, she just let her mind quelled with emotions she never felt before.

Emotions and feelings that he provided to her, as if it was a sacred for him to just give away unconsidered or light hearted - and if she wasn't angry at him, she would treasure that act of his.

''Those things only happen once.'' he said to her, watching her rising a brow, ''Put a closure to that bright mind of yours and let me sleep.''

''No, no, no, no, no.'' she nervously laughed and she closed the distance between them. ''You don't get to do this. Not now.'' she said, standing one step away from him.

''Salazar's beard, you are stubborn.'' he said to himself watching down at her.

''I have questions.'' she warned him as if her words were something that he should be afraid of, and he narrowed his eyes. ''Questions that this time you are going to answer.'' she looked at him dangerously, reminded himself. ''Properly.''

He slightly rose a brow and looked at her - whatever he was thinking, she knew that it was not pleasant. He had a rather intimidated look on his face that could only send shivers down her spine.

But Hermione couldn't care less - if he knew her at all, he would have thought about her busy mind wanted more than he offered in the first place.

Wishing that he will not snap to her again and have another fight, she looked at him with a hidden need she didn't know she had in her.

She didn't know why, but she was holding in a long breath that she let out the moment his tensed shoulders relaxed and looked at her with understanding.

He took his eyes off him and looked at the space between them. ''One question.'' he offered after a while, knowing that she had more than just one.

She let herself sigh and smile triumphantly at him, knowing that he will regret it - _be it_ , she said to herself and she picked one of her most difficult questions, the one that she was longing to find an answer and saved for last.

She looked at him with a smirk that faded away when he frowned, thinking that he could change his mind if she started to behave like him. The only thing that she could do perfectly right now, was to be careful with him.

'' _Not anymore_ you said.'' she looked at him getting serious for only a second, ''What that meant?'' she tentatively added and she looked up at him, challenging him with her eyes.

He looked confused? Her lips fell apart ready to spell out the words she had gathered for her defend, but he didn't seem to fire her back with any of his clever puns.

He just stood there, arms under his chest, eyes locked with hers as if it was their place to be, shoulders relaxed, his breathing normal.

It felt like time slowed down - she just stared at him, guessing what he might be thinking or wanting. ''You really don't understand, do you?'' he spoke after a while of examining her eyes. ''Bright witch of her age and my royal ass.'' he snorted looking down at her.

She felt her anger growing really, really fast. The grin on his face was still there and he was not letting her eyes move from his. ''You didn't answer me. I want my answer.'' she said with a hard breathing, feeling her frustration ready to make her explode.

 _No_ , she said to herself and she took a big breath, not wanting to give him the pleasure to upset her again as he did this morning. If she wanted to take something out of his words, she needed to keep a straight face - _the way he does it_ , she reminded herself.

She took a big breath, her arms still crossed under her chest, as were his, but then he rose his brow with the way he only could - _fuck_ , she thought, knowing exactly what that face meant. A depressed desire to punch him in the face made her bite the inside of her cheek.

She hated the way he could find his way under her skin so easy and make her feel so overwhelmed, angry and heated and -

''That was your answer Granger.'' he said, breaking her train of thoughts and narrowing his eyes to her.

There, she lost it. ''You are so weird!'' she raised her voice, feeling her lungs burning with anger and frustration.

''What?'' he frowned, but she didn't even bother to notice his confusion - that was her moment to talk.

''You make so, so.. furious!'' she threw her hands in the air and pointing at him, ''Do not push me Granger, but why did you and your weasel King broke up?'' she said mimicking his voice and he frowned more.

''I do not hate you Granger, you only make me think beyond prejudgments.'' she tried to deepen her voice as much as she could, but she only managed to make him laugh a bit.

''Here, let's have a night ride together, oh no, I kissed you by mistake - ''

''You said we interact too much - ''

''Astoria Greengrass? Who is she? I want something I cannot have!'' she put a hand on her chest dramatically, looking at him with a gaze full of meaning.

''It's none of your business Granger, but here take the ring that belonged to my family for like _ever_ and I will find you wherever you are.'' she spoke and he failed to hide his amusement.

''Not going to push you away anymore Granger, but leave, I want to sleep - ''

''I am tired!'' he tried to defend himself, but she was not listening to him.

'' - leave Granger.'' she said making a husky voice, ''Come Granger.'' she waved with her hands and then let them fall to her sides. ''You are so annoying!'' she said with a raised voice, watching him laughing again.

''For once, just this once, I want you to tell me something without hiding!'' she confessed losing her breath, ''Stop laughing!'' she shook her head feeling her patience running thin.

She frowned, feeling her breath fasten - why wasn't he telling her something real? Why was he laughing as if she said something that was not true?

She knew that her face might be similar to a tomato's colour, but that didn't matter to her that moment. A pressed feeling that she had for the past months, were catching up with the emotions that she was trying to hide.

She was feeling like drowning, like he had taken every last drop of air and replace it with lava - hot, unreachable, thick lava that could only make her sank deeper to every emotion that he made her feel.

A smile shown in his sculptured face and she had to turn her hand to a fist to prevent her desire to slap him - what kind of game he was playing and where did he learn it? If he thought that she cannot be a Slytherin too, he is wrong - she can and she will.

He looked at her through watery eyes and sighed, trying to find his composure. Her heart was beating fast, pointing at his way, but her mind was screaming to her that he might be always like this.

Always hiding, always holding back his words, always saying too little to her. She wanted to let her heart feel heavy and walk away from him, but she had stepped too close to leave now, hadn't she?

She saw him taking a big breath. ''What else do you want me to say? You pretty much covered everything - ''

And then, heat. A familiar warmth that started to cover them as if it had been made for each other hugged their bodies as Hermione crushed her lips to Draco's.

She put her whole weight to her toes, balancing herself to his naked shoulders and putting her body closer to his, wanting to eliminate every possible distance between them, as she gave in her frustration and pressed feelings all those months and kissed him.

At once he rose his hands to her sides, grabbing her waist, pulling her closer to him, feeling his own hands hungry too. She felt his grip tighten around her sides and she deepen the kiss, letting a small moan inside his mouth.

She felt him smirking and she found the back of his head as a shelter to hide her fingers through his hair. She was feeling his hands moving upwards resting just below her bra.

With a sudden move, he pushed back his head and watched her with the saddest eyes, she had ever seen - had she misunderstood everything? She frowned for a second, stepping to her feet, but he moved one hand off her side to put in on top of her chest, feeling her fast heartbeats.

He looked at her, pink cheek and slightly apart lips, sparkling eyes looking back at him with desire and confusion. He felt her heartbeat for some seconds until he leaned down a bit, lowering his voice as if he was about to confess his deepest secret to her, ''I am running towards you, having absolutely no desire to stop, and you are letting me.'' he confessed to her, letting his guards fall down and watching her eyes fight back their need to close.

''What's wrong with that.'' she said, wanting to make it sound like a question but failed.

''You say that now. Now that we are hiding inside thick walls, away from the eyes of ruthless talkers and poisonous gazes.'' he whispered as if the words were a sob.

''Ask me again tomorrow, then. And the day after it. And the day after that.'' she shut her lips. She didn't have nothing else to say to him, because she didn't think of it the moment she kissed him.

She didn't think of anyone else than him - anyone else than them. Was it wrong of her to do so? She only knew how he was making her feel, how beautifully his feelings were tangled in her as if they made for each other.

Placing her hand on his cheek, she looked at him with a lovely way, as if she was silently telling him all those little things she liked about him. All those little details of their peculiar relationship.

She watched him relaxing inside her hold, and lowering his head a bit more to kiss her, having a small smile on his lips. Maybe he sensed the way she did. Maybe he let himself drown in to her, without thinking about anything else.

This time she didn't rush to meet his lips. She watched him reaching her needy mouth and a smile shown in her face - a smile that he put there.

She buried her fingers deep into his silky hair, pulling him closer to her, wanting to feel him against her. He felt her tongue entering his mouth again and he leaned down, letting his hands trace the length of the back of her legs and pulling her up to his body.

She smiled between the kissing and she put her other hand on his shoulder, before she placed it on his cheek. He bit her lower lip and she let a small moan inside his mouth which make him smirk.

He turned them around, putting one knee on the bed, and then the other, never taking his attention off her lips, only to put a hand on her waist and threw them both in bed.

She felt his hand finding its way under her blouse, resting at her side and sending the same, if not more, electricity as the day she slept next to him, up and down her spine.

He rested his body to his elbow, not wanting to crush her and moved his lips down to her neck earning some small moans. She gently gripped his hair and he licked her pounding point before lightly bit her, making her move her hips upwards.

She pushed her nails to his side and he let out a small laugh in her neck, feeling his abs muscles tighten against her exposed now stomach.

She did it again, and he laughed again, losing his balance from his elbow and falling to his side, giving Hermione the perfect opportunity to straddle him.

He put his hands on her hips at once, feeling her weight on top of him liberating and the way that her tongue was moving in his mouth familiarly new. He pushed her blouse higher to her waist, tracing down her torso and feeling her soft skin electrifying his whole body.

She broke the kiss and he stared at her, watching her shining eyes looking at him with an unfamiliar teasingness that sent sparkles down his stomach.

She sat on him and she put her hands on his naked chest, eyeing for just a second his healing cuts. ''Thank you for the enlightened wisdom.'' she said with a smile that made him shiver.

She moved to stand up and but he grabbed her hands and sat up as well knowing what she will do. ''What?'' he asked, smirking at her.

She put her arms around his neck and she put her face closer to him, their noses almost touching. ''I am really tired Draco, I really have to sleep.''

''No you are not. You just do that to make it even with me.'' he said, putting his arms around her waist, not wanting to let her go.

She sighed and she shrugged a shoulder. ''What can we do. Granger pride is a really odd thing to have.'' she quoted him and playfully ran her tongue to his lips.

She leaned in to kiss him, but stopped when he did the same. ''Have a nice evening, Mr Malfoy.'' she said, standing up on his bed, taking the step down and walking out of his bedroom, knowing exactly how annoyed he might feel.

* * *

She opened her eyes to the knock on her door. She looked at her watch and it was six in the morning. She had already planned to sleep in this morning, not because she didn't have anything else to do, but mostly because she spent the night thinking about him, his words, and his kiss.

She didn't know why or how she allowed her courage to push her and cross every line they had ever placed between them, but the look on his face the moment he kissed her back, was everything she ever wanted.

She smiled to herself, putting her watch back to the nightstand. Her eyes landed on the window of her bedroom, where some of the mornings lights started making their appearance in the sky.

Hearing the door opening, she turned around to see him entering her room without her say. She rose a brow and he smirked, knowing what she must think.

She chose to say nothing about his boldness, thinking that she teased him a lot last night, when she left him alone - she smiled to herself, knowing that she might be the first woman ever doing that to the great Draco Malfoy.

His smirk turned to a soft smile - something that she had never seen him having before. He sat next to her resting one knee on the bed and placing his upper weight on his hand, as the other found its place to her face.

She took a big breath, inhaling the familiar scent of him that she came to love so much. ''Hey.'' she said, watching his kind eyes on her.

She put a hand on his chest on top of his blazer, feeling his hand slowly caressing her cheek. ''Hello.'' he said too, admiring her sleepy face.

He had to gather all of his might, to resist the temptation to just lay next to her and seeing her fall back to sleep. If he only could say to her how weak and powerful she made him feel, maybe she would find a way.

Remembering the angry owl that Adrian sent him this morning, he let his eyes fall from hers and ran around the features of her beautiful face, taking in every detail of her.

''Where you're going?'' she asked him, her fingers traced down the proud Malfoy symbol he was wearing on his blazer.

His thumb followed her lips, feeling them burning his skin pleasantly. He wanted to kiss her, but he guessed that she might not want that right now, so he looked at himself and then her.

''Enterprise.'' he said with a low voice and she rose a brow.

''Such a trouble only for a day in the office?'' she said, pointing at his suit with her eyes.

He smirked at her and he put his hand on her cheek. ''I am always undeniably handsome if that's what you mean to say.'' he nodded to her and she rolled her eyes.

''Tomorrow is the grand opening, Draco.'' she said, looking at his silver eyes meeting hers.

''I am aware.'' he sighed as if he didn't want to think about it. ''Everything is going to be alright.'' he reassured her as if he had sensed her worry about it.

He was not stupid - he was feeling the danger as much as she did, but he found courage in his heart to believe that everything will be alright.

And if it wasn't, he would find a way to protect her from whatever wrong that night could bring. He cleared her neck from some brown locks that dared to hide his view and he leaned down, placing a small kiss to her pounding point.

She gave him a small smile, feeling a small shiver travelling down her stomach. ''It won't take long.'' he said and he winked at her, before standing up and leaving her room.

* * *

Narcissa's laughter echoed in the room as he walked inside. He frowned and heard a small gasp that made him turn around and watch a young woman, older than him, smiling.

''Mr Malfoy.'' she greeted as she walked towards him and he nodded once.

She had a wide smile on her face, that didn't go away even if he eyed at her with his old famous gaze. His eyes left hers only for a second, as the shining light of the jewels around him was bothering him.

He knew that he had to have an idea when his mother owled him this morning to meet her here, but this was something else.

Even if he had spent a small fortune of galleons to expensive gifts, he had never visited that specific store at the very end of the Diagon Alley.

Looking at it now, maybe it was for the best. His exquisite taste was not following along with the accessories that were placed inside of glass holders.

He fixed his blazer on his proud body and watched at the woman next to him in time to see her eyes going up and down on his body.

He rose a brow, not liking the way she was looking at him, but she didn't bother to hide it. She smiled to him, in a way that reminded him of Blaise, and she extended her hand, pointing at the long hallway in the middle of the store.

''Your mother is in the private.'' she said with a soft voice and started to walk first. _Private?_ he thought, following her deeper into the store.

He passed by a display of photos, filled with witches he could recall if he wanted to, but chose not to, wearing jewels from this store.

The woman in front of him turned her head to see him, and smiled. The long hallway started to feel smaller and he looked at the enchanted walls as if their purpose were to hold him in his spot.

He frowned, suddenly not liking the idea of being trapped in there, until a door appeared and she stopped walking. She knocked once and a cheerful voice sounded from inside. She opened it wide, allowing Draco to enter.

His mother was the first to see, sitting in front of a large desk, that was covered with a thick piece of black fabric. He walked to her, a royal smile on his lips as he was taught to have in times like these.

He stood next to his mother as she stood up, her sparkling eyes were taking in every fake expression that he gave to them and she smiled as well. ''Draco!'' she said with the softest voice and put a hand on his back.

She looked at the man behind the desk and she extended her hand to him. ''May I introduce you, Gillbert Hinston.'' she said, and the man moved fast to grab Narcissa's hand.

''Sir.'' he only said, not bothering to shake his hand, as his eyes fell to his mother for help. ''Another pair of diamond earrings, I assume?'' he joked and she looked at him, surprised.

''I have already picked my accessories, Draco.'' she laughed seeing her son rising a brow. ''I want your help with a personal gift.'' she added watching him frown.

Gillbert Hinston snapped his fingers and at once the desk filled with open petrol velvet caskets holding different kinds of jewely.

Draco looked at the way his eyes were shining, easily reminded him of the various diamonds, rubies and golden chains on the table.

He smiled at his mother and he put his hands behind his back, not liking the feeling he was getting from her. ''To whom we are getting a present, mother?''

''Which one do you believe she is going to like the most?'' she asked and she gasped at the sight of a beautiful necklace with a huge fire-red ruby in the middle surrounding with two thick lines of diamonds. ''Perfect reminder of her Hogwarts House, can you not agree?'' she asked full of excitement.

Draco eyed the man behind the desk and he looked at his mother who laughed, covering her mouth with her hands. ''I am sorry, right. It was a busy day, dear, do not mind me. For Hermione Granger, of course.'' she said as if it was the most normal thing in the whole Wizarding World.

She looked at the heavy jewel in the velvet casket and she smiled at the way the small light above them was falling to it, warming up the colour.

She felt Draco's confusion and she simply rose her head to meet Hinston's eyes. ''She was a great help to me and the museum, Gillbert. You simply have to meet her.'' she stated, looking at her son now.

''She is an amazing young woman, don't you think Draco?'' she smiled at him and he just nodded once, not knowing what happened with his mother and Hermione.

He heard the man clearing his throat and looking at them with eyes full of shame. At once Draco gathered his sharp words, just to be ready if he would say something he shouldn't have.

''Well, to be fully honest with you, Narcissa, I have.'' he said and she looked at him with a raised brows. ''I wanted to offer her a piece of our collection, but she refused. _A woman is shown off of her achievements, not the stones on her,_ she said. Still give me the proper chills when I remember it.'' he said and Draco had to lower his head to hide his smirk.

Narcissa laughed to Draco's relief. ''Well, this one is different, yes?'' she said and she Leviosa the jewel to see it upclose. ''Your thoughts, Draco?'' his mother asked and he sighed.

He looked at the jewel, but shook his head no. ''Granger will not like it.'' he sighed as if the words could actually hurt him.

''Why, it is one of the kind!'' she protested, watching her son rolling his eyes.

He heard Gillbert starting an easy conversation with his mother to try and sell the necklace, but he cared not about him at the moment.

His eyes started to wonder at the line of necklaces and shining earrings on the table and he frowned. She was not a woman wearing something so, well, heavy, wasn't she?

She was delicate, like a rare flower - she only deserved the best to match her fierce spirit, her strong personality, her beautiful heart. His eyes caught sight of something in the back.

A small glass holder holding a two line of small crystal diamond necklace, under the bright light of an enchanted lamb. ''What is that one? In the back?'' Draco interrupted them, as his mother was about to buy the necklace she first saw.

Gillbert's eyes fell to the direction of the heir's gaze and looked back at him with a small fear, that made Draco frowned. ''This one is one of the kind, and not for sale.'' he kindly said, not meeting his eyes.

Draco looked at the necklace, then the man and smiled. ''May I see it?'' he gently offered and he nodded to his desire.

He hesitated at first, but then took his wand and pointed at the glass holder. ''Wingardium Leviosa.'' he said and the glass faded away as if it was air. He cowardly placed it in front of him and Draco slightly leaned down to see it.

The crystal diamond stones were smaller than the nail of his little finger, and no bigger than it. In the second line, there were diamonds in shape of tears, every now and then, perfectly mixed up with the rest of them.

It was elegant, perfectly shout out uniqueness and beauty. ''How much?'' Draco asked, watching him smiling awkwardly.

''As I said, Mr Malfoy, it is not for sale, I am afraid.'' he said, watching at the surprised eyes of Narcissa and his face fell, as she had forgotten about the previous necklace and now ogling the diamonds in the necklace.

''You see, my Muggle brother designed it, long time ago. Harry.'' he said and Draco smirked.

''Well, she loves everything that a Harry does.'' he said, standing proudly in front of him and smirking. ''Price it.'' he offered, not taking his eyes off him.

''Mr Malfoy - ''

''Price it.'' he pushed him, knowing that he was not an idiot to say no to the Malfoys and their want to give Hermione Granger, a war heroine, a gift from his store.

Gillbert took his eyes off them and eyed every piece of necklace and earrings on the table. ''Twenty five thousand galleons. But if it is going to jewel Miss Hermione Granger's neck, shall say twenty.'' he said and Draco smirked.

''Sold.'' he said and fixed his blazer before shaking the old man's hand.

He watched him wearing a glove and before he excused himself to prepare the gift in person, he kissed Narcissa's hand who kindly smiled at her.

''Now, if you do not have something else to do - ''

''Will you give it to Hermione for me?'' she said with a small voice, once they were alone in the room.

''What?'' he whispered, looking at her with a bit of shock. He didn't want to do that.

She will be scared away, if he attempts to give her something like this and he didn't want that - he just had managed to open up to her.

He looked the way her eyes were resting on him, begging for him to agree. He felt a bit guilty - he had lied to her constantly in the past weeks.

''Please Draco. For tomorrow's event, just do me this favour and escort her to the museum? I will have to be there - ''

''Alright mother.'' he agreed, not wanting to hear the rest of her thoughts.

He simply will have to find a way to make her believe it is not for him. He placed a kiss on her cheek and greet her goodbye and walking out of the room, leaving his mother smirking all alone.

* * *

She fixed her hair in a low messy-ish bun that her mind thought that very second, leaving some brown curls falling and framing her face, and call it a hairstyle.

She put her small diamond earrings on, the ones her parents got her as a gift for her graduation and she took a step back from the mirror she had brought closer to her bed.

The reflection of the woman in the mirror had nothing to do with the girl she was just an hour ago. Her fingers traced the expensive velvet, all the way down to her legs, as if it had wrinkles and she wanted to stretch it.

It had nothing to do with the dress she wore at the Yule Ball, or any other dress in that matter, but she liked it. She liked the way it was hugging her body, perfectly shown off her delicate silhouette, the length and slightly toned, left leg of hers through the cut, her exposed collarbones and slim arms.

She looked much more feminine like that, wasn't she? Her eyes looked at the big white box with the name ALEXANDER on each side, on top of her bed, next to a pair of black heels that was waiting for her to wear it.

Mr Alexander had sent it as a gift, and she felt rather guilty not knowing why for he might like her this much. She looked at herself again, the black dress looked better than the sloppy sketch he made that day.

She smiled to herself, and as if she was a small girl, she turned around once watching the dress, feeling like a glove on her.

Her hand extended to fix the cut of the dress as it had been folded when she spun and her eyes fell to her left forearm, making her face fall.

The word that was following her around like a stray dog made her take her eyes off the mirror and look at her bare feet. She had forgotten to put the covering charm that she created for that specific reason.

At once, she felt her heart heavy. She didn't want to, but she allowed the emotions to take over her mind for only five seconds - she will not give in to it much longer.

She was a grown woman, an educated one, and this word could only make her feel proud about her history, about herself. She took her wand, and she took a big breath, casting the spell.

She bit her lower lip, watching the powerful magic, covering the lettered scars on her skin and she sighed - suddenly she felt a bit weaker than just a second ago and she watched herself again.

She ran her tongue to her lips and she let her wand aside, thinking that she could do the evening's event without letting any emotion shown - besides, it wouldn't be the first time that she will be in a sack full of snakes, right?

 _Wizarding's elite_ , the article's words about the grand opening, echoed like a ring in her ears. She could handle the hungry looks of them easily. She gave a small smile to herself, reminding to her reflection who she is and what she could do.

Through the mirror, her eyes fell on the pair of heels again, and she turned around, walking to her bed and taking the heels to her hands, watching the fine design.

Stepping on her toe, she wore one shoe and rose her brows in surprise - well, she didn't hate it. She took the other shoe in hand, but she heard a rather rushed knock on her door and her eyes landed at the closed wooden surface.

She cleared her throat, preparing herself to answer him, but the door opened when she was putting the second shoe, losing her balance and gripping the bed's side, laughing with herself.

She rose her eyes to him, expecting to see the same smile that she had, but she frowned at the way his eyes were roaming on her, slowly, as if they were trying to make a copy of her in his mind.

She stood still, fixing the dress on her and nervously playing with her fingers, before she let her arms fell to her sides. She wasn't moving her eyes from his, secretly feeling good that he lost his speech at the sight of her.

''It's too much isn't it?'' she said, watching at the cut on her left leg as his eyes rested some seconds more there. ''I tried to fix it, but I - ''

''No.'' he said, clearing his throat and finding his mind again. ''It's perfect.'' he complimented her and put his other hand behind his back, making sure the box he was holding was still there.

''You - You look - No, I mean, you are really beautiful, Granger.'' he said, trying to hide his nervousness with a forced nod.

She blushed, seeing him blushing as well. ''You are really handsome yourself.'' she said, giving him a shy smile.

''This old thing?'' he smirked finding himself again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and watched him coming to her, with sure, steady steps. She looked at him, his tall, muscular body dressed in a total black suit, his hair perfectly combed and styled backwards, a hint of expensive, elegant cologne on him.

She held her breath, holding the smell of him inside of her, as if it was the last time she will get to do so and she smiled at him.

Slowly, he let one hand free to fall to his side and took her hand in his, watching her eyes stucking at his. He smiled to her, a sweet, normal, shy smile that made Hermione let out her breath and look down at her feet, feeling her cheeks burning up.

She let her gaze focused on their hands, as he ran his thumb through her fingers and leaned down, like he was making a small bow and placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. He held in her hand a bit longer, standing still in front of her and looking at her beautiful face.

His lips curled up a little, but she just stood still, watching him liking what he had in front of him. He let her hand, and put it at the base of her neck, admiring her exposed shoulders, her long neck, her perfectly shaped lips, falling apart as his eyes moved to hers.

Without losing their eye contact, she felt his hand, tracing her collarbone, to the back of her shoulder, all the way to the back of her arm, falling down to her hand again and threading his fingers with hers.

She felt small shivers that made her breathing a bit difficult. His eyes fell from hers to the skin between her breasts, slightly exposed because of the heart line.

''Excuse you.'' she softly said, her lips curled up a little. He frowned raising his gaze to her. ''I got you staring.''

''I can do whatever I wish - '' he closed his lips and forced them into a small smile.

He had already pointed out how possessive he could get, when he confronted Ron Weasley - he couldn't afford to do it again. ''Shouldn't I take my fair share of gazing before everyone else rush to put their unworthy eyes on you?''

''I don't know, should you?'' she challenged him with her eyes and he smirked.

''Your loyalty to my beloved face, touches me Granger.'' he said and she narrowed her eyes, raising a hand to his chest, then cowardly placing it to his cheek.

He leaned down to kiss her, but smirked just an inch away from her lips and kissing her forehead. She smiled to herself and stayed like this, as his hand rose and curled around her waist.

She put her head to his shoulder, letting the thoughts that managed to stress her drift away like autumn leaves on a windy day, smelling his cologne that slowly burned her lungs, feeling his strong, secure arm around her - _arm_? she frowned, looking at him.

He laughed a bit, knowing what was in her mind. ''Turn around.'' he said with a soft voice.

''I cannot wear the ring Draco. People will see - ''

''Turn around.'' he said again, this time most dominant. She rolled her eyes and she did, now seeing her half reflection in the mirror.

She felt his arm curling around her, his big hand resting on top of her stomach. He moved them in front of the mirror, making her laugh a bit and ask what was going on.

When he didn't answer, she looked his reflection and frowned. ''Close your eyes.'' he whispered to her ear and she tried to turn around but he stopped her, placing his head next to hers.

''Draco, there is - ''

''There is what?'' he asked, looking at her through the mirror. She rolled her eyes and he stretched his body behind her. ''Could you just do it, please.'' his voice was much gentler now and Hermione closed her eyes.

She felt his hand falling and then something opening. He was not standing behind her now, and she cracked one eye open watching him leave something on top of her nightstand, next to her wand. ''No peeking, Granger.'' he said as if he knew what she did and she closed her eyes again smiling to herself.

She took a big breath, feeling her excitement grown, and then she felt something cold around her neck, and she jumped a little, hearing a gentle, small click.

She felt his hand on her stern, his long fingers slightly curling around her necklace, his other hand found its previous place. ''Now you are playing it blind, Granger?'' he asked her seeing the shining jewel on her.

''I know what it is, I know what you have done.'' she said with a sigh not daring to open her eyes and see what he had put on her.

She heard him laughing a bit, a small vibration shaken her back. ''Me?'' he protested with the most sarcastic voice. ''Open your eyes Granger.'' he said and she did.

Two fine lines of shining crystal diamonds, was adorning her neck. She rose her brows in shock and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

''It is beautiful.'' she said, feeling his lips on her shoulder. She put her hand on top of his, her fast beating heart made her breath in and out quickly. ''Draco, I cannot accept it. It's too much.''

''What? Why not?'' he innocently asked, frowned and tensing up.

She turned around looking at him, waiting to find a reason for what he had just done, but the only thing that she could sense as if it was her own feeling was confusion.

She wanted to laugh, not knowing why, or when he started to feel confused about something that he had done. It was not his style to act rationally. ''It must cost you a fortune.'' she finally spoke and he put his hands behind his back.

''I had nothing to do with it. Mother's gift.'' he rose his brows and looked at his feet, before meeting her eyes again.

''You are lying.''

''I am not.'' he protested letting his hand fall to his sides.

''Draco, I know you since I was eleven. I know when you are lying.''

''I am not - ''

''You slightly raise your brows when you are lying.'' she raised her own, mimicking him, ''And then you look down, as if you are trying to avoid the disappointing eyes of the person you are lying to!'' she pointed out and he opened his mouth to speak but smirked instead.

''Irrelevant.''

''No it's not!'' she said with a laugh. ''I feel like I am a gold digger!''

''A what?'' he asked, frowned.

''You know, a person who runs behind money and - '' his laugher made her stop. ''What?'' she asked, confused

''You are the most selfless person I have ever met, honestly.'' he said, looking down at her, an amused grin on his face.

''Thank you?'' she shook her head and he smirked at her. ''You are taking it back after tonight.'' she said with a demanding voice.

''Sure.'' he nodded, still smirking.

''I mean it Draco.'' she warned, feeling his hands on her sides, pulling her towards him, closer to his body.

''I have no doubt that you do.'' his husky voice made her smile a bit. ''I will store it, somewhere safe for you.'' he said, leaning down, crushing her lips with his, not letting her speak.

* * *

He was holding a glass of firewhiskey, watching from afar Hermione talking with some old witches and standing next to his mother with a wide smile on her face.

He knew that her cheek muscles must be burning by now, but that only made him smirk to himself - at least she could see how difficult it is to be among those blood suckers.

Her eyes met his for only a second, and he knew it was a cry for help, but he only rose his brows, raising his glass to her, and she rolled her eyes.

In his mind, he gave her at least two hours before she will start to complain, but she proved him wrong once again.

She was smiling and talking to the people in the room as if she knew them all her life, being extra polite to them all, and always remembering their names.

To his experienced self, that was simply amazing he had to admit, even if he didn't want to. He watched his mother's eyes sparkling as she was pointing to Hermione and he wondered how she might react if he ever told her that he had feelings for her.

That would be something that he would like to see some day, but right now his mind seemed to be focusing on the men guarding the front entrance of the museum.

He didn't notice the Combos badges on them yet, but he did find the amount of security Kingsley had put. He frowned, searching the room for Kingsley but didn't find him.

 _Maybe he didn't come yet_ , he said to himself, nodding charismatically to some old friends of his family. ''Hello Draco.'' a voice sounded from behind him and he turned around to see a beautiful dressed Astoria Greengrass.

''Hello Tori.'' he greeted, remembering the last time he saw her.

A small guilt started to build up inside of him, as the burning of the firewhiskey he had brought from his private collection, faded away.

She asked for a glass of elf-made wine, the one that she always, drinking in gatherings like this, as it was the only one that could make you drunk with the first sip, allowing you to leave early.

He wondered if she wanted to leave because of him, or if she only didn't want to come in the first place. He heard her thanking for her glass of wine and felt her eyes on him.

''Splendid night, isn't it?'' she spoke and she touched his glass with hers. ''Didn't think that it could be possible, but here we are.'' she added taking a small sip and fighting back to make a hurt face.

''Me and you both.'' he snorted and looked at the goldish liquor in his hand. ''You came alone?'' he asked, noticing that their parents were no where to be found.

''Yes.'' she replied, and he sighed lightly. ''My father is angry with you, my mother is drunk somewhere. I had to show off my parent's name somehow hadn't I?'' she smiled to herself and looked somewhere else than him.

Draco nodded, knowing what it was like to be a pureblood child. His eyes found Hermione's back, as she was talking with the new owner of St. Mungo's and her brother. He moved his eyes fast enough, as Miss Revens eyes locked with his and she smiled.

He cursed himself, feeling his shoulders tensed and took another sip of his beloved firewhiskey, watching the glass emptying. He frowned and he turned around in the bar to grab another glass.

The bartender seemed to notice it, and he nodded, taking the glass and giving it back, a bit fuller than it supposed to be. Draco nodded at him, appreciating his thought and he started to look around to find Hermione.

''I wanted to ask if you could forgive me.'' she said out of nowhere and Draco looked at her confused. ''I said some pretty stupid things last time and - ''

''Thank you.'' he nodded, knowing that it was hard for her too, to ask sorry. ''We hit a wall.'' he said and he continued searching the room for Hermione.

''I offered my services to her.'' she said, pointing at Mrs Revens, who now was ogling Draco from afar and talking to her brother. ''Psychological evaluation of Wizarding Beings. That is the whole title.'' she laughed and looked at Draco.

''Is this the reason why your father is mad at me?'' he asked, knowing where this is going to, but her laughter implied something else.

''Heaven's no. The fallen engagement mostly and partly because I am kind of seeing someone that he is never going to approve.'' she eyed him and lowering her voice she spoke to him again. ''Perhaps you should share with me your secret.''

Draco looked at her and she smirked leaving the half empty glass of wine on the marble bar and smirking at him. ''Good night, Draco.''

He watched her walking away and gently saying goodbye to his mother as well, kindly smiling to Hermione and leaving the lobby of the museum with her head high.

He met Hermione's eyes again, holding a rather shameful gaze on her face for just one second, before his mother said something in her ear that made her look shocked. He frowned and wrote a note to himself to explain to her if she ever ask him.

Watching them walk back to some of the guests, he allowed himself to relax, holding his second drink for the night, telling himself that he is going to enjoy it this time.

''Malfoy.'' the voice sounded and he closed his eyes in defeat not knowing who cursed him this evening and no one left him alone.

He turned his head to see the same green eyes behind round glasses that he always found rather annoying, watching him from head to toe, as if he was disapproving his choice of clothes.

Draco did the same, reminding himself how polite the wizard was then he visited their house. His eyes stuck at his wedding ring, the connection charm showing off as if it was the jewel on Hermione's neck.

''Potter.'' he said and he looked at his drink, knowing that he might need a third one soon.

Harry stood next to him, eyeing the talking people in the room, before his eyes fall on Hermione's face, talking to Kingsley and some other Ministry's Officials.

He tried to look pleased standing next to him, as some of the people in the room pointed at them and Draco kindly nodded before he turned his gaze to him.

''Kingsley seems rather tense this evening.'' Harry said and Draco nodded, knowing exactly why. ''I have never been asked to keep my Auror's ring after hours.'' he added watching Draco's finger wearing it too.

''I did.'' he said, watching it too. ''Last year, Scotland's Ministry reception for the fallen guards of the boarders.'' he looked at Blaise entering the event with his wife.

''Right, you, Steele, Cambert and - ''

''Revens.'' he said, pointing with his drink the brother of the woman that owned St. Mungo's.

''They arrested some of the Death Eaters, those two.'' he said and Draco looked at him. ''Two more to go.'' he rose his glass as if he was making a toast. ''What are your plans after that?'' he asked, knowing the deal he had made with Kingsley.

''Enterprise.'' he casually said, nodding at Blaise who started to talk to some of the parents of their friends.

His eyes fell to Harry's hand, as he was playing with his ring. He wondered if it was bothering him tonight, or if his pregnant wife was anxious enough to push her feelings through the connection charm and sent it to Harry.

None of that seemed to be on Harry's mind though, as his eyes were stuck at Hermione's smile. He was watching at her as if it was the first time he seen her.

Draco frowned a bit, thinking that as he had friends knowing him and wanting what's best for him, so did she. He watched Harry's eyes falling to the floor.

''I don't know what she sees in you.'' Harry said in a small voice as if he had just realized something.

Draco frowned again and he looked at the chester floor, admiring the spotless colours. He didn't know how he figured it out, but the seriousness of his voice didn't leave a doubt.

That seemed to trig his nerves, but he managed to ignore it in time. ''I do not know either.'' he simply said as if it was on his mind the whole time.

''Hermione is a really unique person.'' Harry told him and Draco rose his eyes to see her.

''I know.'' he nodded once, taking his eyes off her and eyeing his drink.

''I don't like it.'' Harry said at once, but in his voice he had hidden a rather defeated tone.

''I know.'' Draco repeated and he rose his glass to have a sip. ''I will not hurt her Potter.'' he said as if it was a promised and looked at his hand.

''Better be.'' he said, watching him frown. ''Because if you break her heart, if you make her cry,'' he stepped closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, ''.. if you leave with the first difficulty that you two find, I will kill you.'' he warned him and he smiled, looking at the cameraman who was standing in front of them.

''Perfect.'' the cameraman said, taking their picture and Draco extended his hand to shake Harry's.

* * *

The eyes of the people on the room where on her and she knew it. She could feel their thirsty gaze on her back and on her neck.

People could easily rest their eyes on her, sometimes simply taking in every detail of her, other just envying her existence in the room.

If she wanted to be honest, she didn't mind it - she knew she was about to stay for just one more hour and then go back to the loft, marking her words to Draco that Nehone did not do anything to risk his cover.

She breathed in more relaxing with that thought, never letting her mind drift away from the conversations she was having, until Narcissa's voice caught her attention.

Hermione had noticed the way her eyes were scanning the room every now and then, God only knew what was it on her busy mind.

She had to admit that she was impressed with the amount of Aurors the museum had. From the moment they arrived in her office till now, she had counted fifteen of them to each floor.

Even if she knew that Kingsley was not going to risk their safety, it still didn't suit it her - he was not the kind of person who would use more resources for a simple cause.

Narcissa excused herself from Hermione's company, nodding to someone on the second floor and disappearing using the huge staircase.

Hermione had frowned, watching her talking to someone, but she thought that she might didn't like the idea of Auror's crushing her party.

She looked at Kingsley with the corner of her eye and he nodded to her, raising a glass filled with firewhiskey. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

One more hour and then she will be home, away from the eyes of curious people and poisonous gazes. One more hour and she will be holding one of her favourite books with a cup of tea in her hand.

She looked at the tall wine glass, and took a fake sip, eyeing some of the people in the room, wishing she was close to Draco that moment.

The thought flew away, as the gentle eyes of Astoria Greengrass came to her mind - _maybe I am a gold digger,_ she said to herself, this time taking an actual sip of her wine and choking.

She felt a hand on her back hitting her once, and when she turned around, her eyes widened, trying to find her breath again. ''Wrong pipe?'' the black eyed wizard told her and Hermione nodded.

''Here.'' he said and he gave her a silk handkerchief, which she kindly accepted, covering her lips.

She took a big breath, cursing the wizarding wineries and noticing the woman standing next to her former classmate. ''Thank you Zabini.'' she said, smiling, feeling her cheeks burning.

The woman next to him didn't seem to mind her, as her eyes wandered around the room, appreciating the decoration. Hermione's eyes mimicked hers.

Not knowing why, she looked around the room, trying to find one Draco Malfoy. ''He is in the bar, talking to your Potter.'' he said with a smirk.

That seemed to catch the woman's attention who looked at Hermione with a confused smile. ''I haven't seen him this evening.'' Hermione admitted with a heavy heart, not knowng why her best friend might avoid her.

''I am sure you were rather occupied with people you do not particularly like.'' he said with a raised brow.

''I cannot find myself saying no to her.'' she looked at her feet, watching the dress touching the chester floor.

''To either of them, I am sure.'' he was much more amused than he should be, Hermione noticed and her heart pounded faster. He knew.

''Blaise.'' the woman next to him spoke with a rather warning tone and Hermione looked at her beautiful face, eyeing Zabini. ''Play nice, you are not ten.'' she said having no accent in her words.

''Granger and I, go really back, I do not think she will might a bit of conflict - ''

''Granger?'' she spoke with an excitement and looked at him, ''As it Hermione Granger?'' she asked with a wide smile that could almost lighten up the room. ''Are you Hermione Granger?'' she asked again, this time looking at Hermione.

''Yes.'' she could only say, as her eyes sparkled.

''Draco!'' she slightly yelled now, not knowing how to hold back her excitement. Hermione felt his presence next to her and her body relaxed a little. ''This is Hermione Granger!''

''So I've been told.'' he said, holding back his amusement and giving to Blaise a glass of proper firewhiskey.

''You have no idea how much I've heard about you!'' she said and Hermione blushed. ''When Blaise was on his PhD, I had to explain what a dentist does, simply because he had misunderstood your story.'' she smiled remembering the look on his face.

''PhD?'' Hermione asked, surprised watching Blaise lowering his eyes, embarrassed.

''I told you Blaise is a doctor, Granger.'' Draco said to her watching her eyes widen.

''You said a Healer, not a doctor.''

''I was in severe physical pain, Granger, I got to say whatever I want.'' he stretched his blazer on his torso and looked at Blaise as he snorted.

''You just cracked two ribs, you could live - ''

''You broke your ribs?'' Hermione asked in shock.

''Cracked, not broke. Do not tell something worse than the reality or he will never let it go.'' Blaise advised her, and she looked at him in a way that reminded him of Draco.

''May I ask how you managed to do it?'' Hermione looked at Draco and he pointed at Blaise with his glass.

''It was a murderous attempt to the Malfoy heir.'' Draco replied and Blaise laughed.

''A failed one.'' he said and Draco laughed, warming up her whole torso. He looked at him, his eyes practically disappearing as his face muscles rose high and she smile at herself.

''You two are not polite.'' the woman looked at them both, making Blaise clear his throat and put his hand behind her back. ''Could someone introduce me to Hermione Granger, please?'' her voice sounded demanded and Blaise smiled to her.

''Granger, this is my wife, Stella.'' Blaise said at last and Hermione shook her hand. She had guessed it by now, as the curls of her were similar to their daughter.

''You know what is extremely weird this evening?'' Blaise spoke looking at Hermione. ''Word has it, you live in Italy the past months.'' he said smirking, as he rose his glass to have a sip.

''Blaise and I live in Sicily, you should visit sometime.'' Stella marveled with a wide smile.

''I doubt that she will.'' Blaise whispered to himself.

''You too, Draco! Nora misses you like crazy.'' she said, not giving attention to her husband.

''Can you not call my daughter Nora? She had a perfectly full name, the one he gave her.'' he said, rolling his eyes and looking at his wife.

''What?'' Hermione's voice sounded shocked, looking at the blushed face of Draco, who only covered his lips with his glass.

''So it's your daughter now?'' she asked laughing a bit.

''Here we go.'' Draco sighed, giving a charming smile to his mother who just walked downstairs.

''Two nights ago, I bought her some new paints which she used to colour up sunsets on the wall facing the dining room.'' she spoke to the both of them like they knew each other for years.

''Blaise ran to me screaming - ''

''They don't need to hear that - ''

'' - y _our_ _daughter is destroying the house! Aren't you going to say something?_ '' she laughed looking at Blaise's blushed face. ''We are playing bad cop good cop for the past year!''

''They do this all the time.'' Draco said, putting a hand on her back, slightly leaning to her ear.

''She sees you every day, I see her every night two hours before bedtime!'' Blaise complained, keeping his voice low.

''Starting work next month I will see her only after lunch.'' she tried to reason with him, but he just snorted.

''Still more hours than me.'' he complained again but this time she looked at him with a raised brow.

''What are you going to do when you will have to take her from primary school? Say yes to every desire?'' she asked, amused, crossing her arms.

''I am really confused.'' Hermione whispered to Draco and he laughed a bit, not taking his hand off her.

''She is a Zabini!'' he looked at her from head to toe, feeling offended. ''She will have everything that she desires.''

''Last month, he bought her a pony.'' Stella said, looking at the both of them.

''She wanted to know how to ride!''

''A bicycle, Blaise! Like her friend Leo!'' she laughed at her words, but Blaised gasped dramatically, reminded her of Draco.

''I do not like that bloke and I will not have him around her anymore.''

''It's a seven year old little boy - ''

''Of which Wizarding Shool did you graduate from, Stella?'' Hermione asked and everyone laughed. ''What?'' she asked, frowned looking at Draco.

''Stella is not a witch Granger.'' Blaise said, losing eye contact with her. ''She is a Muggle.''

''Like you.'' Stella smiled to her and Hermione laughed a bit, only to see the frowned faces of the people around her.

''You are not joking?'' she asked and she felt her heart beating fast. ''Why didn't you say anything? I made a fool of myself.'' she protested, looking at Draco and feeling her cheeks burning.

''I had no idea. What a discovery this is.'' he tried to hide his amusement, but failed and he smirked at her, watching her eyes narrowing but then she sighed, reminding herself of where she was.

Draco held back his desire to kiss her right that second, as she opened up an easy conversation with the people he considered friends.

She had made Blaise laugh, more than three times, and Stella open up to her about her job and career. She was a good listener, Draco came to notice all those months that he spent with her, but tonight she was something beyond that.

She even used some of the knowledge he gave her to backfire Blaise's words, and he couldn't help it, but felt a bit proud about her, her mind, her sharp tongue.

His eyes were on her more than he told himself to, travelling to her expressions as she was talking to them, as if they knew each other forever.

He felt his heart pounding hard when she joked about him and laughed, putting a hand on his arm, but managed to hide it for everyone else except his best friend, who smirked at him.

Draco glanced at her then, thinking when he lost his mind and replace it with a fragile jell full of thoughts of her. At that moment, their common past seemed to not mind him at all.

As if their troubled youth had vanished like a sun in a winter day, taking her their shared pain and prejudgments away. He smiled down at her, not giving attention to the cameraman who took their photo.

* * *

Little by little the people started to move to the upper floors, slowly starting to walk from room to room, admiring the wizarding art.

Every now and then, Hermione could hear the wows and excitement compliments Narcissa was getting, and a wide smile show on her face.

Even if she was not happy with the way they used her, Hermione took her share of pridefulness as the words of the people in the room were more than amazing.

She thought that she might be right telling her that she won something in return with that interview, and seeing them now, she started to believe it herself.

The one hour that she so desperately wanted to past, now didn't seem to mind her, finding herself relaxing in the company of the people she was surrounded.

She never thought that she will come to enjoy the company of the man that used to side with Draco, but then again, has she ever thought of having feelings for him?

She smiled, watching him talking to Stella about Quiddtich, telling her about the time they almost won the game, but Potter ate the Snitch.

She let herself relax as the sound of his voice was filling her ears, pleasantly, as if she was hearing some kind of new music.

By the time Stella and Blaise said good night to them, Hermione has been invited to their home for more than three times. Even if it was karma who led Blaise to her path, Hermione felt their love to be powerful.

She wanted to laugh, but she chose not to - she just felt unsurprisingly happy for them. They left alone now, his eyes found hers and she shyly smiled to him, knowing that he will not let her forget her embarrassed moment with Stella's origin.

With the corner of her eye, she saw Harry entering the room they were, and her heart fasten its beats. She smiled to him and he walked towards them.

Hermione made sure to be at least three steps away from Draco, saying that she didn't want to give the wrong impression to anyone this night. Draco had simply smirked, taking his eyes off her and greeting Potter as if it was the first time seeing him this evening.

Harry caught that up really fast and he held Hermione into a tight hug. ''You look amazing.'' he complimented her and she smiled.

''You too.'' she said, admirring the suit he was wearing. ''Is Ginny alright?'' she asked, watching him playing with his wedding ring awkwardly.

''Yes.'' he reassured her and he looked at Draco's body stiffen up.

''I will go see my mother.'' he said and he left, leaving them alone.

Harry watched him walking to Narcissa Malfoy and gently placing a kiss to her hand, as the women around her blushed at his charismatic smile.

He wondered how many times he got to play this role, counting the events they spent together under the watchful eyes of the Wizarding Community.

Not wanting to allow himself form any type of empathy about the Malfoy heir, he turned his attention to Hermione. She had a rather soft smile on her face, the one she used to have when she was courting with Ron, back in the days.

He knew that she will never going to admit to him that he had feelings for Malfoy, at least not now. He knew that she needed her time to face that reality. _Maybe she already have_ , he said to himself, remembering that Draco Malfoy said _I will not hurt her_ , and not _I am not going to hurt her._

''I saw Ron yesterday.'' he said out of nowhere, making Hermione look at her hands. ''He is getting some kind of help. Didn't bother asking. He was pretty distant.'' he said and looked at the people doing down the staircases with smiles on their faces.

''Is he alright?'' she asked, not daring to look Harry's eyes.

''Not pleased about anything, moody.''

''Has he mentioned me at all?'' she asked with a fast beating heart.

''Once. He said he is sorry. He didn't mean for anything to happen.'' he said and she felt her heart heavy at once.

She looked at him, a small smile on his lips and regret in his eyes. She didn't know why he had to feel regretful, but she didn't ask anything. She simply nodded and looked away, feeling his gaze burning her morality.

She had said to herself that she didn't want to bother with Ron's action until the very end of Nehone's case. Not because she was afraid of the way her mind and her heart will going to tell her that she acted wrong.

But mostly, because she knew that her friend had been tricked and he didn't know better at that time. She let her mind push away the painful thoughts of him and she took a big deep breath, pushing her chest out with confidence.

''Tell him that everything is alright Harry.'' she said at last thinking that she might regret it later. ''There is nothing to keep him up at night.'' she added and watched Draco's face through the crowd as if she wanted to take some of his strength.

''I believe he is overthinking - ''

A loud noise that seemed like a scream made them look up. A deafening silence fell upon the lobby of the museum like a heavy blanket. Hermione met the eyes of Draco and he looked at her with confusion.

Time seemed to freeze as his feet drove him to her, worry written on his beautiful face and shock in hers. She didn't know why his body seemed to walk slowly, but she felt her heart beating painfully fast by the time he was standing in front of her.

A loud thump heard and at once her hand fell to his. No one seemed to be willing to move, until they both looked at Kingsley, who walked to the very first stair of the staircase, looking up to the tall tower.

''Fire?'' she heard him saying and as if time speeded up, Aurors formed a line, shouting at the people to leave the museum.

Hermione watched Harry running to Kingsley and she felt Draco pushing them to him as well. ''No, take her home.'' he said with a demanding voice and she finally snapped out of it.

She let Draco's hand and started to walk upstairs, seeing the smoke from the floor where the art room of Eathra Nehone was. She could hear Draco's voice calling her, but she cared not at the time.

Her feet were moving fast, defying the sudden pain of the heels and the screams of the Aurors who tried to block her way. She was pushing away people who tried to walk downstairs, but she didn't mind. She was feeling her heart beating fast, not knowing why she was not smelling the smoke.

She reached the top of the stairs, Draco finally stood next to her followed by Harry and Kingsley. She walked towards the room, as if she knew it was from it.

Steele blocked her way with a hand, seeing her narrowing her eyes. ''It's not a fire.'' he said once Kingsley's face shown.

Kingsley looked at him confused and rushed to say to the rest of the Auror's to leave them alone. Even if he meant Harry too, he didn't leave, and rested his eyes at Steele.

Hermione pushed him aside, with not a ladylike way and she walked into the room. The smoke froze as if her presences cold the room, and like a dust that being blown away from a furniture, it disappeared.

She stood in front of the empty wall, the disclamer of the story of The Kneeling Man started to write off, as if someone had spelled the display to disappear the letters, backwards, leaving only the name of the artist and some personal information about her.

She looked at Kingsley, the same shocked expression on his face as Draco, his hand tight around the base of his wand, his body stiff as well hers.

They were standing in line, the five of them watching at the spotless now painted wall of the room, holding nothing else than a deplete frame and a slightly void display. Her eyes fell on the floor, a small pile of ashes under it.

''What on heaven happened..'' and her voice disappeared as her eyes fell on the empty wall. ''No.'' Narcissa said, breaking the line of the people, pushing Steele away and walking just an inch away from it.

Steele moved fast and grabbed her hand, as she was ready to kneel down. ''Don't touch it.'' he said with a voice that broke at the end.

Narcissa looked at him, then Kingsley, who let his hand fall to his side, as the powerful magic faded away from the room.

''I was here as you said.'' Steele broke the silence with a voice that held a bit shockness in it. ''I felt a breeze.'' he continued and Hermione's eyes were on him.

''I saw the colours..'' he closed his eyes and looked at Kingsley, ''.. turning to smoke until the canvas turned to white and then to ashes.'' he said finding his regular voice again.

No one was moving. No one was taking their eyes off him. Hermione felt her mind screaming as the idea of Nehone unlocking the power of the Heather Stone popped in her head.

She felt Draco's anxious rising, but this time it did outgrow hers. She watched him breathing in and out fast and meeting her eyes - he had the same idea as her.

He grabbed her hand and he took a step to leave before Harry put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. ''Where you think you are going?'' he asked with a furious gaze that Hermione could recognize everywhere.

''Harry - ''

''Somewhere safer than here.'' he just said, watching his mother's eyes on him like she used to when he was a young boy that just made a mischief.

''Do not dare move or I will - ''

''You will what Potter?'' he asked with an angry tone turning around and placing himself in front of Hermione. ''You already warn me once - ''

''Potter lower your wand now.'' Kinglsey voice sounded the moment he pointed it at Draco.

''You are not leaving.'' Harry hissed and it was Draco's turn to grab his wand and pointed at Harry.

''Draco!'' Hermione shouted placing herself in front of him and putting her hand on his forearm, connecting her eyes to his, wanting to tell him to think about what he was doing.

''I want to know what the hell is going on!'' Harry demanded, making Hermione turned around to face him, her hand never leaving Draco's.

''Harry, it is not your place.'' Hermione trembled, trying to reason with him.

''I do not care if it is or isn't it - ''

''Leg it Potter.'' Steele said, putting his hands on his waist. ''You had your share of riddles.'' he looked at him dangerously.

''Seems to me you are the one who has to do so Steele. You were here when it happened.'' Harry replied to him, tighten up his jaw.

''He could not bring himself in a pleasant magic trick such this, even if he wanted to, Mr Potter.'' Narcissa stated looking at him.

''Is there a problem Cissi?'' Steele turned to look at her, a pained expression on his face that no one had ever seen before. ''Were you the one asking Combos's help - ''

''Steele shut the fuck up - ''

''Combos?'' Draco spoke, stopping Kingsley and looking at his mother through shocked gaze.

''Why not telling Draco and Hermione here what is going on as they play lovebirds - ''

''Nestoras, if you dare finish that sentence I swear to Shalazar I will - ''

''I've heard that before!'' he snapped looking at her.

''Could someone explain to me what is going on?'' Draco slightly shouted, taking his arm back from Hermione's hand.

''Take Hermione and leave, Malfoy, now!'' Kingsley ordered him but he shook his head.

''Mother?'' he asked, but she was looking at Hermione who understood everything.

''Draco let's go.'' she put her hand in his and he felt her warmth. ''Please.'' she spoke again, feeling her anxiety rising up as Narcissa's eyes were begging her to leave.

''Kingsley?'' Draco called him, but he looked at his feet. ''You said no one has to know!'' he shouted tightening his hold around Hermione's hand. ''No one!'' he yelled, feeling his panic rising.

''Draco, he was not the one telling me.'' Narcissa softly said looking at him kindly.

''Then who - '' and his grip loosen up. His eyes looked at her, a small fear hidden behind them that made Hermione fear from the truth she had just figured out.

''You heard us. With Pansy.'' Hermione said, feeling her heart missing some beats. Narcissa took her eyes off her and looked at her feet. ''That's why you fainted?'' she said connecting the last dots.

''You fainted?'' Steele stuttered as if he was a young boy who lost his candy.

''Could you stop talking to my mother as if she was someone you used to know?'' Draco protested losing his patience. ''Why did you talk to Pansy?'' Draco asked Hermione, taking his hand back.

''She came to see your mother, and we told her about the plan, about the interview.'' she felt her breath caught up her chest.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' he yelled not knowing why he was feeling so shaken.

''She was hospitalized I didn't want you to worry - ''

''It was not Hermione's fault Draco, I - ''

''Can you all settle down?'' Kingsley yelled, making Narcissa jump a little.

He ran his fingers through his hair, watching the ashed of the painting on the floor, and then each and everyone in the room.

His instincts were telling him to act fast, but his mind was telling him what this has been just a show - a show that simply meant to happen right now, because of the plan they made.

He felt his heart missing some beats - didn't his Muggle friend die from a disease like this? How did his wife call it? Heart attack? It hardly mattered at this second, didn't it?

A sharp breath left his mouth, in a sigh, feeling his mind numb and his eyes burning. ''If we are going to point someone to blame, it should be me.'' he said looking at the people in the room.

''I acted childish, unthoughtful. Your lives are much more important than this psycho.'' he stated, looking at his feet. ''And to think, I believed I was doing the right thing!'' he laughed a little seeing the frown on everyone.

''Mate, are you alright?'' Steele talked to him, but Kingsley's laughter ended as suddenly as it started.

''You were right Naricssa. I am a Minister, not an Auror.'' he sobbed and looked at Draco.

"Will someone say what is going on already?" Harry's voice sounded as a reminder of his presence in the room, and everyone turned their gaze to him

"Sure Potter - the more the merrier!"

"Kingsley no!" Hermione shouted, looking dangerously desperate at him. ''He will have a family to think about in a day or two, it is not fair!''

''And it's fair that you two are in danger, for the past three months and all of these, because of you?'' Steele yelled at her making Draco pointed at him with his wand, looking at him dangerously.

''Do not raise your voice at her Steele.'' he said, grabbing her hand and pushing her behind him.

''Three months?'' Harry lost his colour, making Hermione look at him with worry. ''I want an answer.'' he warned, looking at her too, and at that moment Hermione knew that it was his final drop.

''I have already told you that it is not your place! Leave this one out!'' she replied, losing her own patience.

''We are leaving.'' Draco demanded, looking at her.

''Finally!''

''Let them be Nestoras, they are children!'' Narcissa shouted and he snorted.

''What is your problem anyway?'' Hermione snapped, turning around to see him.

''I don't have problems dear lioness, I have doubts - doubt that you and he will walk out of this alive, for example.'' he rose a brow feeling Kingsley's hand on his shoulder.

''And why would you care this much about us?'' she confronted him and he narrowed his eyes to her - to her expert self, she knew he wouldn't talk even if he might have some good things to say to her.

Hermione felt her hand inside Draco's and he started to walk them away, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him and burning him to his bones. He slightly shouted, making a weird move to escape the grip.

''What the fuck Potter?'' he asked, but his eyes fell on his wedding ring.

Their eyes met, Harry looked shocked and lost for only a second before he smiled at Draco and said with a high pitched voice, ''She is making me a father!''

''Now?'' Hermione's voice made him look at her. ''We must go to her.'' she smiled and felt Draco's hand tighten his hold, as if he didn't want to let her go. ''Draco, it's Ginny. I cannot be there.'' she said with a sweet voice that made his heart feel heavy.

Draco looked at her begging eyes, then Harry's lost ones, and then at his mother's lips curling up ever the slightest. She nodded to him, as if she was giving her approval, but for him it was something else.

He looked at her hand inside of his, and let it free. He put his hand in his pocket, taking his wand and giving it to her, carefully. At once she felt the cold ring inside her palm.

She nodded to him and he looked at Harry, who's wife must have been in such pain that snapped him out of the shock and now was looking at him with anticipation. ''I trust you, alright?'' Draco said to him, glancing all around the room, and Harry nodded, knowing that it was too hard for him to say it.

She turned to leave and go to Harry to apparate, but he extended his hand, grabbing hers and making her turn around to see him. She gave him a small smile, running her thumb to the back of his hand.

He wanted to tell her to be careful, to never leave from St. Mungo's, but he just looked at her. ''I will be there in fifteen minutes.'' he promised and watched her disappearing from his sight.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five Births

_The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Twenty Five

 _Births_

''Congrats young Malfoy, you are in love.'' Steele talked with a fake amusement that caused Draco to narrow his eyes.

He watched him turning his back to them and looking down at the ashes of the painting, sighing, and running his hand through his hair and all the way down to his neck.

''Leave them alone, Nestoras! They are children that lost too much already!'' Narcissa's voice made him turn around to see them. He laughed a bit until Narcissa felt uncomfortable and she met Draco's eyes.

''They are in a middle of wandfire, Cissi! They don't get to court!''

Draco's watched his arrogant face looking back at his mother and he felt his patience running thin. ''Mother, do you know him?'' he asked, pointing at his partner in time to see him taking his eyes away from her.

''Mr Steele and I were sharing some classes back in our common Hogwarts days.'' she said, never losing her composure.

''And you never thought to mention this?'' his eyes were on Steele now. Did he too offer that strange feeling to people, then they said he looked arrogant? He watched his partner rolling his eyes and pointing at him.

''I was busy handling your Malfoy ego.'' he shamefully said and it was Narcissa's gasp that made him take his challenging eyes of him and look at the Minister who raised a brow.

''Maybe Granger is right - ''

''Of course she is!''

'' - there has to be something else than doubts.'' Draco challenged him with his eyes, not appreciating the sarcasm for the first time in his life.

Steele's eyes though, didn't seem to follow his lead. He looked at him, frowned at first, wondering if he had heard him correctly. He was feeling his anger growing extremely fast, but he chose to ignore it, as his eyes filled with pain.

A pain he had felt before - a pain so familiar that could almost burn off his skin as it did so many years ago. He took a step forward, meeting Draco's personal space, never leaving his mind snap out of the pain he fought hard to forget.

Draco straightened up his body, trying to reach his height, as he started to feel intimidated by him, without wanting it. ''Do you really have that trust in your power? To your abilities?'' Steele asked with a low voice, that made even Kingsley look at him surprised. ''I can tell you stories of people that tried to confront him and failed, miserably.''

Draco gave a stolen glance at Kingsley, who clenched his jaw. He had never seen the Minister losing his composure before. Maybe he too thought the same thing? Maybe he too, feared the man that managed to hide behind a name?

''I can tell you the times I heard his name when I was training for my Auror badge.'' he looked down at Draco, ever the slightest, giving the impression of a person who could easily solve his problems with punches.

Draco put his hands behind his back, turning them into fists - he knew why he was doing it, he knew that he cared for his well-being, but Draco had already a father, one that was far away, with his own shitty problems, yes, but he had one.

He tightened his jaw, not wanting to lose his attention over the words of his partner. If he wanted to point out that he was not good enough to take him down, well be it.

Draco knew how hard it was, he was not a fool. And seeing the ashes of the painting, he knew that he unlocked a prospect of the Stone.

If he wanted to be honest with himself, he waited for it - waited for the time he will succeed. Because Draco knew that that moment, the moment when Nehone will finally have the power of a Heather Stone in his hand, he would be powerful.

And that could only make him weak. And Draco knew about weak people - the Heather Stone meant nothing. Not even his magic - only his mind.

''You are going to face him, you are walking towards him. At best, you are going to live, at worse, he will walk you to her fate.'' Steele snapped Draco out of his thoughts.

He repeated Steele's words in his mind and looked at him, realizing why his partner told him not to bond with her - realized, why he was so prospective with the whole case.

''Look at where you're standing. Can you not feel the powerfulness of his magic?'' _yes_ , Draco thought, still feeling the strong magical waves hitting his back like a lightning. ''What would be like if you two are in the same room?'' Steele asked and his eyes fell to the ashes on the floor.

He wanted to tell him that it didn't matter - that his magic could be strong and powerful, but if his mind was damaged, his chances to fully control the Stone, was too little.

''We are far too deep to stop now.'' Draco chose to say, ''I will end this.'' he promised, using his all-time brat look. ''I will show you what a Malfoy ego can do.'' he perfectly added, knowing that he wouldn't care to deal with his arrogance.

''Draco.'' his mother's voice came hard out of her lips and his eyes met hers. ''Do not get things personal.'' she ordered feeling her eyes watery, as the memory of her husband came to her mind. ''It will not end well if you do.'' she looked at him and she knew he got her point.

''We should focus on the problem we have in our hands this night - ''

''Look, he talks.''

''Steele, you are leaving for Dovedale.'' Kingsley said at once pointing at him with his finger. ''With the first morning light.''

''What the fuck, mate?'' he protested, but Kingsley cared not for him.

''Weren't you the one saying it will be too risky to mess their cover and be spotted together? What a better way to use your unseen face?'' Kingsley demanded with a straight voice looking at him.

Steele narrowed his eyes, his right hand turned to a fist. He was feeling his anger growing fast - not only because Kingsley gave him a job, but mostly because his words fired back to him.

It was not in his blood, to feel fear anymore, but this time he did, and it was not for his own safety - his eyes met Draco's who was standing next to his mother now.

He wondered if Narcissa knew about the Heather Stone, but that idea flew away from his mind as her sad eyes fell on him. She was looking at him as she did back then.

She cowardly looked at her hands, her long dress covering her long arms. He wondered if she knew that he was not worried about him, but with the idea of someone, going alone and searching for a man with a rare taste of blood.

He heard Kingsley, calling his name. He was expecting an answer - _no he doesn't_ , he said to himself as his eyes met his. He ordered him to go there. He gave him a task.

He nodded to him. He knew that Kingsley was afraid of Draco's feelings now that were so strong for her. He could act based on that feeling and risk everything - and Kingsley did not want that.

 _Be it_ , he said to himself and leave the room, without saying nothing to any of them. Not that he was expecting someone to talk to him about it. Not that he was expecting a thank you, or a good luck.

Maybe that chick Nina was free tonight, he made himself think and walked down the stair, thinking about the drinks that he will drink and get drunk this night. He gave one last glance to Draco, and he left the art room of Eathra Nehone.

* * *

Hermione was watching the anxious eyes of Harry glance all around the room with a smile on her lips. She knew that he was not ready for it - not truly, at least.

He had said multiple times that he was prepared of that crusial moment, but right now, he lost his mind in the pain she was having every seven minutes.

Hermione could see his need to take the ring off his finger, but he didn't do it. She remembered the day they had a conversation about the amount of pain a woman has when she is giving birth.

Ginny had widened her eyes in a way that she never had before making Harry and Hermione laugh. She smiled at the sweet memory and tightened her hold around the ring she was holding.

She was not going to admit it to him, but she liked the way he was feeling insecure about her safety. It only made her feel her emotions strenghten.

True to his unspoken promise to Draco Malfoy, Harry had asked for privacy the moment they apparate to the hospital. Now they were in the last room at the end of the Birth Wing hallway.

They were waiting for a Healer to come and lead Harry to Ginny. He was pacing up and down the room, making Hermione feel a little dizzy as her eyes were following him.

She wanted to laugh, but he was not looking at her. She said to herself that she has to explain better the situation they were in. She said to herself that he needed some more reasonable answer than _it's not your place_.

The knock on the door made them look at each other. ''Mr Potter.'' the Healer called them and he took a big breath. ''We are ready.'' he said to them and Harry froze looking at her.

''We are ready.'' he repeated and he smiled to her.

''We are.'' she smiled too.

''What do I do?'' he asked, feeling his anxiety escaping his body, as the heat from the pain of his wife, did not bother him that moment.

''Nothing, just be there.'' she said, laughing and Harry laughed too.

''Right. Yes.'' he mumbled and he looked at the man holding the door open for him to walk out of the room.

Harry nodded to Hermione and he walked towards the man, slowly at first, as if he was not sure if he had the power to go out of the room they were and go to his wife.

''Don't faint.'' Hermione ordered with a smile on her face and he sighed.

She watched him walking away from her, her heart beating fast as her mind was starting to slow its thinking and concentrate on the happiness of them.

A happiness that she never thought of having herself. Over the squared glassed winsow-ish casing to the door, she watched Harry's proud body walking next to the Healer rather anxious.

She smiled to herself thinking of how much things are going to change now, until the voice of Molly sounded, dressing the whole hallway colourfully. Hermione opened the door, waving at them.

The old witch ran at the sight of her, red cheeks and messy hair pointing out the late hour. Behind her there were Arthur and Ron?

Molly's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer to her body and holding her tight. She wanted to smile at the familiar scent of the woman, but her eyes were stuck at the man next to Arthur Weasley.

''Where is she? Is she alright?'' Molly asked, putting her hands on her arms and looking at her in the eyes.

Hermione forced a smile on her face, thinking that it was not the time or the place to make a scene of his childish act. But Molly's eyes looked at the necklace around her neck and then the dress she was wearing.

''We were at the grand opening, of Nevvi.'' she rushed to say and she felt Arthur's gaze on her. ''You came just in time. Harry just been called.'' she smiled again, this time looking at them more kindly.

''You look lovely, Hermione.'' she heard Molly complimented her, as Ron's eyes were looking at the wand in her hand, confused. ''The interview was, well - ''

''It was a needed action. I have a case you see.'' she looked at the couple in front of her and they nodded as if they were synchronized.

She felt her guilt forming a cold blanket around her shoulders and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Maybe she should leave?

Her eyes fell at the shut door and she said _no_ to herself - this was about Ginny, and she needed her. She looked at the face of the old witch and she smiled.

She must be worried about her too now. She couldn't remember when was the last time she attended one of her famous Sunday dinners. Maybe it was before she and Ron broke up?

She seemed to lose some of her memories after their break up. The only thing that she could remember was her endless crying nights, the homesick feeling she had deep in her heart, the loneliness - but she couldn't remember the time before all this, the time she spent happily with Ron.

She looked at the worried face of Molly and she put a hand on hers, tightening it, ever the slightest, sending her her own courage.

Molly smiled to her, putting her free hand on her cheek and caressing it with a motherly way that only she could. She was anxious - too anxious to not notice it.

With the corner of her eye, she saw a tall ginger figure closing the distance between them. ''One hour pass from Warlock.'' Ron said, passing by her and walking to the only bed in the room.

He sat there, watching his father's mad eyes on him. ''I hope you are well.'' he said, taking his eyes off his father and looking at her.

''Splendid.'' she answered with a fake smile that Ron knew what it meant. His eyes fell to the wand she was caring again, and she took her hands back from Molly's hold and cover the base of it with her other hand.

She looked at him dangerously, but he only rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the fading night. _How could Warlock prepare a pass for him this late at night?_ Hermione wondered and watched at Ron's wrists having a gold line around them.

The idea of them communicating, seemed rather ridiculous to her and she laughed in her head. _Maybe Arthur managed to take it a day or two earlier,_ she thought more reasonably.

Did he know that the wand was Draco's? Ron's eyes fell to the necklace she was wearing. He tightened his jaw, taking in every inch of her body and she froze. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to him to look at her but she couldn't.

His eyes had a rather nostalgic colour on them that made Hermione's heartbeat settle down. She knew he was not looking at her with a sexual way. She cleared her throat and she turned her back to him, feeling the cold room, sending shivers down her spine.

She felt his eyes on her back and she knew that he was confused and troubled - she wanted to feel guilty again, she desperately did, but she only thought of his safety.

She cursed herself for that - it was not her choice for him to be there, it was not her choice for him to be sentenced, but she cared. Deeply.

Not knowing how, her mind started to wonder to tonight's events, as the feeling of the powerful magic that was in the room the moment she entered, still gave her that familiar twist on her stomach.

She wondered then, if Nehone could trick Ron's mind, even if he was not singing the lull, even if he was not that close to him in the first place.

If he could burn the painting - _the painting?_ Hermione thought and frowned. Why couldn't she remember the painting? What was on the painting that had been burned?

An unknown fear found shelter in her mind and she a small panic started to grow dangerously fast inside of her - why couldn't she remember?

 _Did he use the Heather Stone to do it?_ The thought made Hermione's heart pound faster. If he did, they were in trouble. Without noticing it, she tightened the ring in her hand.

She wanted to go back now and tell them that she couldn't remember the painting anymore, but a sudden thub made her look the shut door of the room they were.

Low talking and concerned voices made her walk to the door and look at two Healers outside of the exact opposite room of their own.

She turned her gaze to Molly, who guessed that there must be an emergency somewhere - Hermione nodded, telling herself to forget it, but then another thub sounded, this time louder.

She heard someone running down the hallway and yelling a name, but it was too far away to hear whose name was it. She guessed he was calling another Healer.

The whispered talking heard again, but this time, Hermione walked to the door to see what was going on - three Healers were now outside of the opposite room. A bright light appeared from the window casing and the door opened wide.

A woman walked to them and told them something that made them widen their eyes. The door opened wider for all of them to walk inside. She could see that there was something there but she couldn't tell what was it.

She waited for some seconds, until she opened the door of their own room and walked six steps ahead. She looked inside of the empty room, as a rushed improvised portkey was standing alone in the middle.

She frowned, thinking that Healers were not suppose to leave their post, except of the emergency as Molly said - _must be some kind of an emergency,_ she said to herself.

She walked back to their room, but with the corner of her eye, she saw a black dressed tall body walking to her. A smile shown in her face and her curiosity faded away as his steps were bringing him closer and closer.

She waited for him to come to her, but she frowned, looking at his eyes being filled with concerned. She turned her head to the shut door of the room where the Weasley's were.

''What's wrong?'' she asked once Draco was close enough.

''Besides Narcissa's knowledge about it?'' he asked with a small voice and she looked at her feet.

''I am sorry.'' she mumbled, feeling her cheeks burning.

''No, please. Do not be.'' he said, looking at her hand holding his wand. He knew how curious his mother could be. To be honest, he would have stayed too, and listen to their conversation if he spotted Hermione with Pansy. ''Are you alone?'' he asked, watching the empty hallway.

''No, the Weasleys are - ''

''Hermione where are - '' his voice broke. His eyes fell at the two of them and his brows rose.

''Mr Weasley.'' Draco's voice covered the silence and he put his hand behind his back.

''Malfoy.'' Arthur said, looking at Hermione with concern. ''Molly asks if you are hungry.'' he looked at her and she sighed. He was not approving his presence was he.

''No, no, I am alright.'' she said, hugging her torso.

Arthur's eyes fell on him now. He had a disbelieving look on his face, but that didn't stop him for talking again. ''What about you Malfoy?'' he asked not believing himself that he was offering him food.

''No, sir, thank you. I am alright.'' he nodded and he looked at Hermione.

''Alright. When you want to join us..'' he didn't finish his sentence. He nodded to the both of them and he walked inside, gently closing the door.

Hermione looked at him and he blushed a bit, making her think how adorable he was when he was feeling awkward. She extended her hand and he gave him his wand back, and then the ring.

He looked at it, before taking her hand in his and kiss it. ''Is your beloved friend well?'' he asked, not wanting to tell her anything else about what happened when they left.

She smiled to him and she nodded. ''I think they are going to call us soon.'' she said, taking her hand back and watching at the way Harry went.

A loud thub sounded and they both looked at the door opening ever the slightest, and a woman walking out of it. Her eyes met Draco's and she froze for just some seconds before look at her feet and run away from them.

''Do I have something on my face?'' he asked, confused and Hermione looked at him seriously.

''Besides the arrogance?'' she failed to keep a straight face and he looked at her dangerously. ''Ready to use this awfully well-present Malfoy charm of yours and greet them properly?'' she asked smiling mischievously at him.

The look in her eyes though, told him that she was waiting to be his best self - of course she would. He put the ring in his pocket and hide his wand. He fixed his blazer and he took a big breath before she opened the door.

They walked together towards them, the eyes of the people she considered as a second family were now looking back at her as if she was a stranger.

She didn't say anything though. She didn't walk away. As did he. ''Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley. My deepest congrats for your grandchild.'' he said with a single nod of his head. Fuck that was hard. ''Weasley.'' he greeted Ron, who looked at Hermione. ''You must be really proud.'' he complimented and Hermione felt how difficult that must be for him.

There was a silence in the room that could only break even the lightest feather. ''I am getting there.'' he just said, taking his eyes off them and focusing outside of the big window.

''Thank you, dear.'' Molly said with a smile that didn't fade away.

Hermione nodded to the old witch, as if she had understood something, and she turned her attention to her husband, who complained about the past hour.

She smiled to them, hugging her torso again. She felt something covering her shoulders and she looked at his blazer on her.

She rose her eyes to see a blushed Draco, fixing his cufflink. He frowned and she mumbled _thank you_ to him, who nodded and looked at his hands.

* * *

The grin on Harry's face was the best one she had seen in years. His eyes were not leaving Ginny, who was holding a sleeping black haired boy in her arms.

She looked tired, but her eyes were full of love and joy. Harry ran his finger to his son's forehead, earning a small sigh. He smiled at him and sat next to his wife, hugging her from her shoulders and saying _I love you_ to her ear.

Hermione smiled to them and leaned down to give a kiss to Ginny's cheek. She looked at the baby in her arms and she kissed him too.

''Well?'' Ginny's tired voice sounded and Hermione looked at her best friend's smile. ''What name we will give him Mione?'' she asked and Hermione smiled wider feeling her eyes watery.

She nodded to them and Harry grabbed her hand and looked at her apologetically - she wanted to tell him that everything is alright and that she was the one to ask sorry, but that was for another day.

Harry's eyes fell to Draco's stiff body and Hermione followed his gaze. She knew how difficult it was for him to be here this night and how awkward he might feel, but he stayed.

He stayed and he was his best self. He stayed and he made sure he was not the brat that some of the people in the room remembered him to be.

Hermione could only thank him for that - he had no idea what it meant for her, how much it meant, not only being there, but being there with her.

He met her eyes and his cheeks turned to pink for a while, until he turned his attention to Arthur Weasley, who seemed to want to know his opinion about the Ministry's taxes.

She met Ginny's eyes then, and she happily nodded to her, closing them gently and allowing sleep to take her as Harry's secure arm was holding her close to him.

Molly rushed to grab her grandchild, but Harry just stood there, holding his wife and smiling at her sleepy face. Hermione took her hand off hers and her attention fell out of the window.

Early morning lights were trying to blow away the dark blue of the sky. The heavy curtains pushed back and Hermione sighed at the clear view.

The weather the last days were more than bright, more than warm - she liked it, more than she cared to admit. She met Draco's eyes again, and as if they had practiced it a million times, he politely excused them.

Molly was the one who guest them again and Draco acted fast to hide the horror in his eyes - he watched Hermione being burned inside Molly's hug and he frowned for just a second before hearing his name.

He turned his attention to Harry, who thanked him - he frowned, not knowing why, but he just nodded and congratulated him once more.

He heard Hermione saying that they will be back soon, and he felt anxious, did she mean it? They walked out of the room in time to hear Arthur saying what a weirdly common party they were.

Hermione smiled to him, but his attention was on the healers who were carrying a covered with a thick white sheet body at the end of the corridor towards the lower floors of the hospital where the morgue was.

They didn't seem to mind them and it was Draco, who rose his brows and grabbed her hand, apparating them to the loft.

* * *

''You want to go with him, aren't you?'' she asked when her ears stopped blowing, her fingers still between his. The look on her face made him regret the moment he told her about Kingsley's decision to send Steele to Dovedale.

His eyes didn't leave hers though, and he nodded, not wanting to think what will follow if he dared to lie to her. ''He shouldn't be alone.'' he admitted to her and put his empty hand on her waist. ''It is not his fight. Not his place.'' he quoted her, and at that moment she knew - she knew how similar Harry and Steele were. If Harry didn't have a family, she would have asked for his help a long time ago.

She looked at him and nodded - she didn't want to say it, but she didn't want him to go - but how could she say that? How could she say that she wanted him here, knowing that if the roles were the other way around, she too would have chosen to go.

Her eyes fell at their hands - so different, but yet the same. She never thought that he could start to mean so much to her. She wanted to think of the time where he was nothing else than an arrogant spoilt brat but she couldn't.

She couldn't think of him as someone who hated - was it wrong of her? Was it unfair for the time she spent crying? For the word that had been tattooed on her forearm? Or did that cry made her feel stronger and prouder about her heritage?

She wondered then how hard must be for him to have someone who thought as a commoner to outshining him every year and fight a greater cause in the process.

She thought of how different life was for him as he was growing up in and out of Hogwarts. Smiling to herself, she felt his thumb caressing hers and she rose her eyes to him. ''Let's have a deal.'' she offered and he looked at her amused.

''A deal?'' he asked with a grin, ''You will lose it.''

''How do you know that?'' she asked offended and she took a step back, leaving his hand.

''Granger, Draco Malfoy does not lose a deal.'' he said, pointing at himself and then putting his hands behind his back. ''I win. Always.'' he rose a brow to her.

''Of course you did, up until now - now that your fate has been tangled with mine, and you get to see how _I_ never lose.'' she smiled with mischief written on her face and he narrowed his eyes.

She slowly started to take his blazer off her body. ''Do not worry Malfoy. I will catch you if you fall.'' she said and threw his blazer to the floor and in front of his feet saying a whispered _oops_.

He looked at her with an amused look, liking the way she was playing her game. ''What is the deal?'' he asked and she smirked.

''You seem to have a great deal of faith in him. Let's say, a week is enough for him to provide some sort of success? If not, you are free to join him.'' she said with confidence she didn't know she had.

''I am free, you say? I could never imagine a better well expressed generosity to me, rather than your miraculous gesture, Granger.'' he rose a brow to her and she felt her cheeks burning - she got that.

''I simply highlighted your faith in a form of a game, not your availability.'' she innocently looked at him - she knew he was triggered.

''And what is there for you, may I ask?'' he was feeling rather intrigued and she smirked again.

''Malfoy.'' she called him with a small voice that sent some shivers to his whole torso. ''Sometimes deals being made so others can taste better their glorious victory.'' she gave him a promising look and she slowly walked to her room never turning to see him.

A sudden desire to lose her dress and heels, and stretch her whole body on top of her bed filled her up nicely. She wanted so badly to sleep in.

She stood in front of her mirror and she heard his footsteps walking him too, to her room. She wiped off the smiled that happened to appear in her face and she turned around to see him, with the most serious gaze that she had.

Wanting to look bothered by him, she sighed and looked at herself again. ''Can I help you?'' she asked, watching him over her shoulder, her hands finding their way behind her neck to unlock the necklace.

''No, I am just making sure you will go to bed with no one bothering you.'' he said, sitting at the end of her bed, facing her and loosen his tie.

''You are bothering me.'' she said finally, taking off her necklace and putting it on the box.

''No, I am not, I am a delight!'' he looked at her coming to him, the velvet casket in hand and he sighed.

''As promised.'' she nodded and he rushed to take it, only to throw it behind his back, somewhere in bed. Hermione shook her head, amused and she turned to her mirror to take her earrings off.

She watched him staring at her through it and she laughed a bit making him blush. ''You are waiting for a strip show Malfoy?'' she asked when her hair fell to her back.

''I do not have the slightest idea of what you just said, but I like the way it sounds.'' he said with a smirk and she turned around to see him.

She walked to him, her hips moving with each step as if she was catwalking, her eyes never leaving his. She placed her hands on his knees, keeping her balance as she leaned forward, her feet perfectly straighten.

She searched his eyes, wanting to understand if he was about to lie to her but found nothing. ''You don't know what striptease is?'' she asked with a low voice as her eyes were buried deep inside of his.

''Enlight me.'' he offered, watching her hair falling in front of her face and framing it. She smirked at him like never before and he slightly moved to kiss her, but she stood in front of him shaking her head no.

He frowned, wondering if he did something he shouldn't have but she licked her lips watching his confused eyes building up her excitement. ''You don't get to touch.'' she said before taking some steps back, never leaving her eyes to look elsewhere than him.

He was not moving, not even trying to take his eyes off her, or her body, even if he was feeling his cheeks burning up and his heart beats multiply with every move she was making.

She slowly started to touch her right hand using her left hand's fingers, from her wrist, all the way up to her shoulder, moving to her collarbone, before turning her back to him, and finding the zip of her dress.

She could feel his eyes on her, burning her back, but she took her time to low the zip of her dress and she turned her head to look at him as she let it fall to her feet. She wished she was wearing something more than just her underwear that moment, but she knew she could work with only that.

She stepped out of the wrinkled now dress, not even thinking of removing her heels, and not turning around to face him. She started to wiggle a bit, her hips moving from side to side, as if there was a hidden music in the room and she was the only one hearing it.

She knew that his eyes were travelling up and down her body, never resting in one place. She smiled, but forced herself to stop it, as she wanted to make it look good for him.

That seemed to boost her confidence as she started to move around some more, running her hands along her body, wanting to fire up his frustration and make him lose his patience.

She told herself she will count down from ten and she will turn around to offer him another view. Every now and then, she was stealing some glances of him, as her head would turn ever the slightly to him.

She had seen him taking his tie off and opening two buttons of his black shirt, raising his brow as her finger traced inside and around the fabric of her lace underwear, swallow hard as she turned around and see him.

His eyes were moving all around her body, slowly, painfully even, hungrily looking at her every move, as if his life depended on it.

She was feeling more confident now that she was watching him appreciating every inch of her body, every move she was making.

Slowly she touched her sides with her fingertips, moving up to her neck and down to the middle of her breasts and languidly started to caress them.

To her surprise, she found out that her nipples were hard and his eyes were not moving away, taking in at every way she was touching herself - she knew that he was taking notes.

He was watching her touching herself the way she liked it only to use it later if he has too - _that little Slytherin snake_ she said to herself feeling her cheeks burning up.

She wanted to take her eyes off him, but forced herself not too as she said to herself, that she will finish what she started, but her pleasantly burning fire of her untamed spirit did not let her.

In a bold move, she raised her leg and placed her dressed in heels feet between his legs, his eyes falling to it and then slowly meeting hers, smirking as he knew that she saw right through him.

She moved closer to him, by pushing her body with the other leg and his eyes focused on the single bounce of her breasts. She extended her hand, messing his perfectly combed hair and slightly tighten her grip around them making him watch her.

Her tongue licked his lips, knowing that she shouldn't, but she tasted the faded now firewhiskey on him and her adrenaline made her heart beat faster. She straightened her legs and opened them a little bit, still wiggling her hips and touching herself.

She didn't know how, but she knew that he was losing his control with every passing second. She wanted to torture him a little bit more, but she felt her need to have his hands on her.

She slowly started to stop her moves until she was standing still in front of him, her arms at her side, waiting for him to do something.

His eyes travelled one last time on her body, warming every place they were resting until he looked at her. ''I want to touch you.'' he said to her, but she didn't say anything, she didn't move.

She was simply waiting for him to do what he wanted. She was feeling her heart beats fast, knowing what was about to happen. His eyes were not moving from hers.

She could see his erection from his slacks, feeding back her confidence. Not expecting it, she felt his big hand behind her leg, making her jump a little and her breath caught up her chest.

He smirked at that, guessing how his hands and not hers might feel on her. He waited a little, wanting to make her wonder why he was not touching her and when she looked at him confused, he put his other hand on behind her leg.

His hand rose her left leg, and took her one shoe off her feet. Then he did the same with her right leg. _There_ , he said to himself, that's how he wanted her for the first time - herself. He pushed her closer to him, her hands rushed to grab his shoulders as she lost her balance and he looked at her as if he was asking her for her permission.

She sighed and as if their eyes talked, he started to move his hands higher to her body, tracing her skin, feeling it burning his fingertips and sending small shivers down his spine and not only there.

His long arms slightly rose, his hands touched her back, moving from her lower torso up to the back of her ribs, all the way to her shoulders, where he earned a small moan, to her collarbone, tracing down and around her breasts, but not touching them.

She let out a sharp breath, and he did it again, this time slower, giving her the desire to feel him more. She must goosebumped and his hand's movements slowed down even more, making a final circle around her breasts, this time though he met her longing eyes.

He moved his hands down, to her stomach, making a lazy circle around her belly button, and to her disappointment and confusion, he didn't bother to touch her lower than that.

She felt his hand going up again, following her sides, then her shoulders, only to fall down to her resting hands on his shoulders. He took them inside of his, kissed them and placed them on her sides.

His eyes were roaming on her, feeling them burning her flesh, wanting more, needed more. He was appreciating her and she knew it. He stood still trying to forget the way her skin felt like expensive coarse silk under his touch, to forget about how he felt as he was touching her - but he couldn't

A throb in his slacks made him tighten his jaw - he wanted her, but his playboy persona forgot his moves. Why was he feeling like this? Why was he feeling anxious?

He had done it a thousand times, why that being any different? His heart was beating fast and his mind could easily be lost by the way she was looking at him.

What did she do to him? Why was he feeling like a teenage boy on a Sunday night? He looked at her, fighting back his need to touch her.

He wanted to ask her if she was sure about it, if she knew what he was about to do to her. His eyes were holding a shade of desire and lust and need and understanding that made Hermione know why he was being that quiet.

She felt her heart missing some beats. ''Are you still running towards me?'' she asked, finding the courage to do so, as she didn't know why she felt so alone that moment.

''Are you still letting me?'' he asked in desperation wanting to make sure she knew what it was about to happen.

He didn't take his eyes off hers - his question was still boiling his mind knowing that there was no turning back now, at least for him.

A few kisses here and there can be easily forgotten with the right amount of alcohol, and some night stands with various witches, but bury himself inside of her, a woman that made him feel weak and powerful at the same time, was completely different.

He felt his mind numb at the realization. His heart started to beat fast. Her cheeks were now red, but her gaze still stuck to his. _What is she thinking,_ he wondered and she sighed.

''What else should I do?'' she asked losing her last breath and as if her words held a magic power that fired his weak legs, he stood up, making her take a step back.

She had forgotten how tall he was and she felt his hands curling gently around her neck, pulling her towards him, refusing his need to kiss her.

He turned them around, pushing her on top of the bed, before he took his shirt off like blouse not bothering losing time in buttons and placed himself between her legs.

He looked at her under him, her lips curled into a small smile as her hands lifted up to grab his head and pull him down to her, kissing his lips hungrily, as if her life depended on them.

She curled her legs around him, pushing him closer to her starved body. She felt his hand's grip tighten around her side, burning her from head to toe.

Her hands found their way to his belt, easily removing it and rushed to unzip his zipper. She used one leg to push his slacks under his ass and down to his legs. A soft moan escaped her lips as his erection touched her wet center and her nails scratched the skin of his shoulder.

He was feeling his body ready for her, but he needed to make her beg for it - only for his pride of course. He fixed his body better on top of her, feeling his need for release growing with every passing second.

He grabbed one breast, slowly starting to massage it, until he pinched her nipple causing her hips tightened around him and putting a moan in his mouth that almost vibrate his whole throat.

He turned them around, to have a chance to lose his slacks, but she had other plans for him. Her hips started to move against his hard staff, feeling her mood building up faster.

She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts only to slightly lean down and found his lips, as her hips wiggled faster than before.

He had to concentrate to not allow her to set him undone with just that. Other witches had tried harder and didn't succeed it. He had to take control, she was not going to make him cum so easily.

Trying to forget his need for release, he gave her a slap in her behind, gripping it hard, only to make her jump a little and focus on his stormy grey eyes looking longingly back at her. He wanted her - and that thought made her want him even more.

He rushed to grab her from her waist and placed her under him. He finally lost his slacks, giving his full attention to her. She had a small smile on her lips, something that he kissed away, heading down to the rest of her light skin.

He didn't know how hungry he was for her, until her nipple fell to mouth, and he slightly bite it, making her moan, this time with a secret desperation. He smirked to himself, kissing her all the way down to her belly button and tracing with his tongue around her lace underwear.

He pulled it down, breathing in her smell, and kissing her thigh as he put her legs on his shoulders and threw her underwear somewhere behind him. He looked at her needy eyes and he bent over to admire upclose her bare flesh. He bit the top of her center, resting his big hands on her thighs and spreading her legs wider.

He smirked again, only to lower his head and run his tongue to her wet center. She was moving her hips needingly, and he had to put his arms under her legs, locking her in front of him, unable to move. It didn't take her long to start moaning.

As she was feeling paralysed under his touch, she gripped his hair, and watched him, licking her - a playful satisfaction in his eyes, knowing that what he was doing was beyond pleasant for her. She lost her breath as his tongue found its way inside of her, and he eyed her, having an expression that only encouraged him to do his job better.

He started to move his tongue in and out of her a bit faster than before, earning moans that made him harder. He removed one arm, from under her leg and rushed to grab her breast, putting her nipple between his fingers and giving pleasantly small squeezes every time he wanted it.

He ran his tongue up to her clit, starting to lick her sensitive flesh. Her moans started to turn to singingly continuous groans, and he heard his name coming out of her lips in a whisper, but he could swear, it sounded like a music to his ear.

Draco knew that if he continued to keep up with that pace she will come undone in his mouth, but his ego wanted more. He looked at her pink cheeks, hair messy and lips apart and stopped just to smirk at her.

She looked at him with frustration - he could wait for a little bit - _no_ , his whole body screamed to him as his lips kissed her wet center.

He loosened his grip around her leg and pushed his boxer down, feeling his own excitement making his heart beat faster. As if she knew, she rushed to pull him closer to her, to kiss him and feel herself in his mouth. He grabbed her side and he started to count down from five until he allowed himself to enter her, but he lost his patience when she put her tongue in his mouth, and he pushed himself inside of her, only to feel her breath caught up her chest.

 _Damn her_ _,_ he thought, trying hard to concentrate on his moves as his mind blanked for some seconds and stayed tangled together. He moaned, feeling her tightly wet around him.

As if he was afraid, he started doing in and out of her, feeling his frustration growing up as his need for release suddenly felt greater. With a rushed move, he lowered the hand that was gripped tightly on her waist and pinched himself behind his knee. Twice. He was not doing to cum before her tonight.

She raised her hips a little bit, feeling the friction pleasantly as he pushed all of him inside of her and she cried. He buried himself in her neck, smelling the strong scent of vanilla in her, terrifyingly lustrous. She bit his earlobe and ran her tongue along his ear, making him laugh a little and pull all of him out, before entering again making her moan in his ear. He did it again, and again, knowing that she was feeling frustrating, until she scratched his back with her nails.

He smirked to himself, and rested his upper body in his arm around her, fastening his moves and watching her face features, before lowering his head and kissing her. His long arm betrayed him and he fell to his elbow. He connected his forehead to hers curling his free hand on her face, pressing his thumb in her mouth.

 _Isn't she a vixen_ , he thought as she sucked her thumb and tightened the muscles of her legs and ass, feeling her climax close.

She didn't know if he felt it too, but he put himself out of her, making her gasp for the sudden emptiness. He uprighted himself and grabbed her legs to move her closer to him. He teased her clit with the head of his dick and watched her eyes focusing on the action.

He smirked to himself, his hand found its previous place, hurting her just a little to make her look at him. ''Tell me princess.'' he said, lowering his upper body to be closer to her, and he kissed her neck. ''Do you want me to continue?'' he asked, resting his lips just on top of hers.

''Yes.'' she said, catching her breath, as he was still teasing her.

''Yes?'' he repeated, leaving kisses around her collarbone and chest, before moving to her ear. ''What do you want, tell me.'' he purred nipping her earlobe.

''I want you.'' she gasped in anticipation and he smiled on her neck - if that was what he wanted to hear just once, he didn't admit it to his starving self, but he found a spot that looked bite-able and he pushed himself inside of her, making her lose her breath.

He felt her tightening around him, and he grabbed her legs, threading them around his ass. It didn't take her long to move her leg along with his pace, giving him the right force to fill her up.

He found her lips before he moved lower to her chest and put a breast in his mouth, sucking her and leaving a love bite, just under her nipple.

''Draco.'' she spoke between harsh breaths and moans, putting a hand on his cheek to make him look at her.

He didn't if it was her touch or his need for her, but to his surprise, he slowed his fast moves finding her lips once again and kissing her, not knowing that their connection was something more than lovemaking and sex.

* * *

She was laying on top of him, his one hand behind his head, the other on her back, running up and down her spine, sending small shivers to her whole body.

She was feeling her legs sore, the muscles of her arms complaining pleasantly as they were starting to hurt her long before she expressed her desire to ride him, but nothing was compared to the terrifying lovely feeling of wholeness and need that she was feeling for him.

Her eyes were not leaving his, searching them for the past half an hour, wanting to find why she was feeling this kind of affection for him.

His silver blond hair was messier than ever, but she didn't dare to move them off his face, as the picture of him like this was much more relaxing than she cared to admit.

He had the most beautiful gaze in his eyes, but she didn't know that she was the reason he had it. Gently, she put her hand on his chin, running her thumb on his lips. ''Say it.'' she said and he looked at her with horror.

''Say what?'' he talked against her thumb, internally confused and horrified. She giggled, knowing what he might have thought.

''My name. Say Hermione.'' she slightly tightened her grip on his face, demanding attention.

With a sudden move, he grabbed her under the shoulders and he lifted her off him, throwing her beside him and finding his place on top of her. She laughed a little, and he pushed some of her brown locks away from her face.

He caressed her cheek and leaned down to place some kisses along her jawline. She knew that he was not going to say it, so she just let herself sink deeper into the warmth of his body, the soreness of his lips, his tenderness.

''Her..'' he whispered and she opened her eyes, feeling her heart beats fasten, ''My-one?'' he finished and pulled back in time to watch her rolling her eyes.

''You are an idiot.'' she said, laughing and he smirked, feeling himself harden between her legs. Maybe he meant it, who knows?

* * *

He looked at her sleeping form in his arms and his heart could only flatter - she had a small smile on her lips that was too difficult to notice from afar.

He leaned down, kissing her forehead. He couldn't stop staring at her. Her relaxed face, her perfect pink lips - is this how love feels like?

She let a small sigh and he panicked, thinking that he disturbed her, but she only made herself more comfortable, placing her head on top of his chest and her arm curled around his torso, as if she wanted him to stay there forever.

He held her tighter around him, sharing the same thought, and he laid back, putting one arm on top of hers, running boring circles on her soft skin.

Even if he was feeling his energy consumed, he couldn't sleep, as her naked bodytangled with his, was a medal-worthy reminder that she was feeling the same as him.

He smiled to himself, feeling her breathing on his chest, and he took a lock of her hair and played it with his fingers. Is this how it feels like when you belong somewhere?

He was feeling his heart beating fast, his mind was numb at the idea of her own feelings matching his and his body was not even able to leave hers.

Noticing her watch on her nightstand, he widened his eyes at the time - almost nine in the morning. She did spend the last three hours occupying him didn't she?

He closed his eyes, thinking that he could earn at least two hours of sleep before visiting Kingsley to talk to him about yesterday's events, but a loud thub sounded, and he frowned looking at the watch again.

He eyed the ceiling of her bedroom and stayed perfectly still. He heard footsteps from the living room. Then parchment turning - Daily Prophet, he guessed.

He remembered his blazer being on the marbled floor of the hallway where Hermione threw it. He felt a small panic realizing that he didn't have his want here.

Turning his head to his left, he saw Hermione's wand on top of the other nightstand. Slowly, he moved Hermione's arm, who protested, but did not wake up.

He found his boxer and rushed to wear it, as he heard more footsteps. He grabbed his slacks and her wand and he moved to her opened door. ''Malfoy!'' he heard Kingsley's voice and he sighed, walking down the hallway to go to the living room.

He found him facing the big modern fireplace roaring with playful flames. ''What's the matter?'' he asked and the Minister turned around to see him.

He rose a judgmental brow, but chose not to say anything, as the purpose of his visit was much more important than that. ''Kingsley?'' he called him as his eyes rested on his feet.

Something was telling him that there was a burden on his shoulders. He felt his breathing fasten. He decided that he didn't like the way his eyes were looking at him.

Something happened. ''Draco?'' Hermione's voice sounded and made the two men to turn around and see her walking in the living room too. ''What happened?'' she seriously asked the moment she eyed Kingsley.

She hugged her torso, wrinkling Draco's shirt around her small body. Kingsley's eyes fell from hers. She had seen that look on his face, too many times. She felt her heart beating fast as Draco's stiff body closed the distance between them and stood in front of Kingsley.

Hermione's cheek burned a little as her eyes fell to his naked back, some scratches were there to point out their earlier actions. She told herself not to think about it at the moment, as the eyes of Kingsley were glancing all around the room.

He was anxious - he was afraid of something. Hermione wanted to run away. He was looking her like that when Fred died.

''Is something wrong with my mother?'' he asked and he shook his head, making Draco sigh and relax a bit. ''What is it then? Steele?'' he asked and Kingsley took his eyes off him again.

''Draco..'' he said, taking a big breath and raising his head to see him. He cleared his throat and Draco looked at him losing his patience.

''What the fuck is it - ''

''Draco, your father. Is dead.''

And there was it - the small line of happiness, the one that he had built from scratch, the one that he thought he had a chance with, started to fall down, as if it was a leather following the glorious wind of life and crushing down every dream he ever dared to have of being the same person again.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six Hermione

_a/n_ This chapter was not too easy for me to write. I hope you read it up until the end and like it.

Thank you for your reviews, your follows, favorites. If I wanted to be truly honest with you, I never thought of someone reading The Unity of Opposites when I first started to write it. English is my second language and I know what kind of mistakes I make, so thank you so very much for it! It really means a lot.

Kisses and internal love from Greece,

always take care, always smile, Γ

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Twenty Six

 _Hermione_

 _Steele_ ,

Her eyes were not leaving from the parchment. She was starting to think that she was not her place, but she thought that she had no other choice.

She knew that Kingsley wouldn't allow her to contact him, but true to her rule-breaking spirit she did what she do best - acting fast.

The distant sound of her watch was burning her ears - she was sitting in this damn leather chair in his studying room, for the past hour, trying to inform his partner about what happen.

She didn't know how to do it - she didn't know how to tell him that Lucius was dead. It was something that she didn't realize it herself. So, this letter meant something for her too.

She could finally put her mind around it, and of course fool herself into doing something. The past two days she was alone. Alone and actionless. She was just laying on his bed, waiting for him to return or even to write her.

So far, nothing happened - and she was feeling her heart hurting for him. She knew that it wouldn't be easy for him - she knew how sensitive he was about his father.

Kingsley came back to talk to her yesterday. _He is trying_ , he only said to her, but she knew that he was not feeling good. She was feeling it to her bones - his sorrow, his grief. It was making her feel physical pain every now and then.

She wanted to go to him, she wanted to be with him, but she didn't dare to go there, not alone. Kingsley had left a Portkey opened, connecting his loft to the Manor, but Hermione could just stare at it, not daring to move a muscle and use it.

How could she walk to his home, as if nothing happened there and look at the people that spent all their teenage years bullying her? How could she be there for him, if the only people that knew about Lucius Malfoy's passing was some family and friends?

No articles in the Daily Prophet, no big announcement from the Ministry Time, nothing was there to excuse her presence in the Malfoy Manor wasn't there?

She didn't want to show up as if they were just friends, as if she didn't have any sort of feeling for him, as if she was just Hermione Granger, who could not find the courage in her heart to go to him.

The funeral would be tomorrow, that she knew from Kingsley, who had kindly asked if she wanted to go. She shook her head no.

The only person that she cared about right now was Draco, and she had the biggest doubt if he wanted her there. She knew what kind of thoughts people could have for her. And the funeral of Lucius Malfoy would be full of them.

Maybe he was right when he told her that she was acting, thinking that they were hiding from the outside world. Maybe he was right doubting her action.

She felt her heart heavy at once. She said they interact, maybe that was true? Maybe their feelings were not that strong in the first place? She felt a hot tear ran down her cheek. Then another.

She threw the quill off her hand and covered her face - why was she feeling so anxious about it? Why couldn't she just face the truth? A small sob escaped her lips and she told herself to not act so childish.

She was a grown woman. She knew what she wanted, right? Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. She looked at the empty studying room of Draco and her heart felt heavy.

Her eyes fell to the quill on top of the parchment - it had made a stupid ink stain. She threw the parchment aside and she took a new one. She grabbed the quill bathed it in the black ink and wrote _Steele_ again.

That moment, her eyes rested at the quill for more than a second. It had been decorated with small green stones, forming a calligraphic _M_. Draco was really proud of it, she remembered. Wasn't it his grandfather who gave it to him? Or his grandmother for his mother's side?

She really confused some events about gifts and Draco always laughed when she did that - but it wasn't on purpose. Sometimes she would just happen to lose inside his words, as the way his eyes were shining at those sweet memories that always seemed to make her feel trapped in them.

She felt a small warmth in her stomach as her mind brought him back. His laughter started to echo in her ears. She felt a desire to see him, to be with him. She wanted to hold him and tell him that everything will be alright.

It was no surprise that she was not feeling sad about Lucius Malfoy death, no. He had his fate planned since the very first moment he chose to be with the Dark Lord, but dying alone, in a cold cell, she wished it for no one.

That was the only thing that was making her feel sorry about him - the way he died. The way he greeted death, far away from anyone he ever loved, having to see a beloved face for about five years.

So Hermione's mind was telling her not to be sad about his past, only about his passing - and about Draco, of course. Because Hermione knew deep down, he will blame himself.

And by doing that, he will push her away, maybe out of his life for good. Or perhaps he will just shut himself somewhere far from anyone and never come back.

 _I have to inform you that Lucius Malfoy is dead. The funeral will be tomorrow, but I don't know the time._

She wrote and she thought how will she be, if Draco walked out of her life, as fast as he walked in. She didn't want to lose him did she? She cares about him, isn't she?

She looked at her hand, the beautiful quill was just an inch off the parchment. _If I were you I will have started my investigation from Ilmashive._

 _Do not speak a word about my say in this. As you, I want this to be over._

 _Good luck,_

 _H.G_

She put the parchment inside a thick beige envelope and called Bodu. The eagle owl seemed bothered about her waking him, but she offered him treats she knew he liked. It took the envelope in his curled mouth and flew away, leaving Hermione staring at it from the window.

* * *

Hermione curled herself inside his blanket. She was laying on his bed, her head on his pillow, her eyes feeling dry as her gaze was on the afternoon sky.

The sun that was busting from his window, was burning her body, but she couldn't feel it. She was cold - cold and lonely in a house where she used to have him around, now forcing herself to not miss him too much.

She was feeling selfish - selfish that she wanted him next to her, selfish that she dared to think that he would be here by now, selfish that she only think of herself when she should be thinking about Draco and Narcissa's feelings.

About their whole world collapsing, about their family falling apart again. She felt her mind numb. Maybe that was for the best. She didn't want to think about anything anymore. She only wanted to stay there, wait for him to come to her - no, selfish.

She cursed herself. Why was she behaving like this? This is not her - this is not the way she is acting, either the way she is thinking.

What was wrong with her all of the sudden? She felt her stomach complaining. She hasn't eaten anything, but she was feeling her appetite, small.

A hovering made her sat in bed at once. An owl she had never seen before threw a letter to her lap and flew away not bothering to wait for an answer.

She thought it would be Steele's letter, but then, her heart tightened in her chest. _He needs you - P_ it was all that was written in it.

 _Pansy_ , Hermione thought and she looked at the note again. ''I need him too'' she said and she stood up from his bed.

* * *

The eyes of the people in the room fell on her as if she was a ghost. She had prepared herself to see old people and friends of Lucius or Narcissa's, but right now she only saw her old Slytherin classmates. She cowardly stepped out of the fireplace and looked at the familiar faces in the living room.

Pansy, sitting in the lap of Theo Nott, Adrian Pucey, standing still and frowned next to a slightly relieved in her presence Blaise, and Astoria.

Astoria - her eyes were slightly red and her cheeks were pink. Hermione knew she was crying about Draco's father. She felt guilty at once and she looked her feet. Shouldn't she cry as well?

Maybe she shouldn't be here. Maybe she should have thought of it twice before coming to the Malfoy Manor. She cursed herself - she was here for Draco, not to show her false grief.

She knew how she felt about it - she knew. _Draco_ , she repeated in her head, _Draco_. ''Granger?'' Adrian Pucey shouted, still looking at her frowned.

''Shut up Adrian.'' Blaise said, emptying his glass of firewhiskey and walking to her.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked her narrowing his eyes. Blaise turned around to see him. ''Came to brag?'' he questioned with a forced smile and felt the fist of Blaise on his chest hitting him once.

''Shut the fuck up mate!'' he yelled, losing the small patience that had desperately tried to treasure.

''Fuck off Blaise!'' Adrian pushed him with his shoulder and walked closer to Pansy and Theo, never losing eye contact with Hermione. ''None of you found no strange in her presence?'' he asked, looking her from head to toe.

When he took nothing in response, he turned his gaze to the rest of the people in the room. No one was watching at him. He rose his brow, realizing what was going on and he looked at Blaise, questioning him. ''Her? Really? Her?'' he asked, a bit confused and Blaised rolled his eyes.

''Do not be a prick.'' he said and looked at Hermione. ''A word?'' he said and Hermione met him half way.

He ran his hand through his thick hair and he looked at her concerned. He was trying to hide his worry, but failed, miserably. ''It is not pleasant Granger.'' he said and Hermione frowned. Kingsley didn't want to share with her the cause of his death, implying that the family didn't wish it.

It sounded odd to her ears, but the look Blaise had on his face made her think that he might be right. ''He was dead for a week.'' his voice broke at the end.

''A week?'' she asked, feeling her breath caught up her chest.

''Azkaban's Head paid Healers to transport him to St. Mungo's for body revaluation. His heart stopped beating.'' he said and looked at her with pained colours covering his face.

She felt her heart missing some beats. She looked at him and he took his eyes off her. He was trying to cover his nervousness, trying to show her that it is not as bad as it looked like.

But he was doing a shitty job. Hermione wondered if this was how he looked like when he was talking to his patients. _Draco_ , her mind screamed as if any other thought was simply too little for her to deal with.

''Where is Draco?'' she asked with a shaken small voice that even sounded strange to her own ears. She watched him sighing. He was not feeling uncomfortable with the whole thing.

''Funeral arrangements.'' he informed her as his eyes fell to Pansy who joined their company.

''He is drunk.'' Pansy brutally said, looking at Hermione's eyes. ''Moodier than you will ever see him. Scared.'' she mumbled losing her breath.

''He hadn't slept either.'' Blaise said concerned. ''Only eating firewhiskey.'' he rose a brow, watching his glass being empty.

''Why - ''

''Mrs Malfoy asked for no quests. Some family and friends will come tomorrow for the funeral.'' Blaise said at once, not wanting to let her finish her thoughts. He looked at the distant bottle of firewhiskey and Adrian got it.

He walked to them, filled his glass and watching him nodding. No one talked. No one was raising their eyes to meet hers. She felt like she was not belonging there.

''She is upstairs. Haven't spoken a word to anyone.'' Pansy said to her at last. Her eyes fell at the big staircase. ''Second floor.'' Pansy added knowing that she will want to go.

Hermione nodded and she followed the staircase to the second floor where Pansy said that she will find her. She thought that maybe it would better to be with the old witch than the curious gazes of the people in the living room.

And of course, that fucking chandelier - it was different than the one that almost killed her, but that mattered little to her. She was afraid to stay there. She didn't have time for old memories to wake up and scare her away from him.

* * *

The door of her room was slightly open but Hermione knocked before she entered the room. She was sitting to the end of the big velvet sofa that her bedroom had, staring blankly from the window.

She didn't notice her. Hermione knew that she was not going to, not until she will talk to her. She secretly wished she would ask for privacy and she will only have to say her condolences and then wait for Draco to come.

But Narcissa turned her head to her suddenly and Hermione froze. Her eyes were not red, her skin colour not pale. She was still wearing the same dress she wore in the grand opening.

Hermione wondered if she learned about his death the moment she came home from the event. She looked at her hand. She was holding something, tightly.

Next to her, there were two Daily Prophets. Hermione had read them too - the one with an article about the sudden trick of one of the paintings that was enchanted to trick its audience, and the second one, trying to find a single report about Lucius death but found nothing.

She didn't know which she found more surprise - the fact that the newspaper seemed to lie about the incident in the museum or the sudden affection for the Malfoy Family.

Hermione thought that maybe Draco paid to not publicize anything - but then again, does Daily Prophet ever do what a money-power heir wants? She doubted it - highly.

Hermione walked to her, seeing Naricissa's eyes falling on the empty seat next to her. Hermione knew that she was offering a seat and she did just that.

She watched her, breathing in and out slowly as if she had figured out everything about everyone in the entire world. As if every little secret was hers to use. At that moment Hermione's heart felt heavy as never before thinking that she knew about Nehone.

Why she had forgotten about it? She felt her eyes falling from her and looking at her hand in her lap. She thought that she was much more mad at her that she could ever imagine.

Cowardly she found her place next to her. Her eyes fell to her right hand. She was holding something so tightly that her veins were popping out. Maybe she noticed it, and she put her hand on her side, covering it from her view.

Her left hand fell to Hermione's hands. She slightly tightened her hold around them and turned her eyes to her. She was cold, and her eyes were tired. She knew that she was not going to tell her to leave.

They could hear the distant sound of the small chatting from down stairs. She sighed and met Hermione's eyes. ''Mrs Malfoy, my deepest - ''

''I felt it.'' her voice sounded making Hermione widen her eyes a bit. ''I felt something missing from the world, but I couldn't figure out what that was.'' she said and she looked out of her window, the dark blue faded away and giving its place to a perfect black shade of sky.

There was silence after that. Silence that Hermione knew she might need to last for a little bit more. She relaxed her tensed body next to her and she looked at her.

Her hair was still perfectly styled and she was wearing the same diamond earrings since the grand opening. It was like she was watching a china doll, being left away by its owner, dreaming of the day she will get to play again.

''When he first left, I started to say to myself that he was somewhere in the house and just happened not to see each other.'' her voice broke in the end.

Hermione felt her pain vibrating her whole body. She had said that to herself too when she lost her parents. ''What I should say now, I do not know.'' she admitted and made Hermione's heart fell.

She looked at her hand hiding inside hers. She wondered if Narcissa and Draco ever thought of helping minimize his sentence, and as if Mrs Malfoy knew it, she put a soft smile on her face and looked at her.

''One more year and he would come home, did you know?'' she said and Hermione's lips fell apart ever the slightest, needed more air. ''Mugglefied, of course, but he would be home.'' her smile faded away and Hermione looked at their hands again.

''Draco thinks that I do not know, but he offered Enterprise's wealth in the building of the nameless new Wizarding London. He did it for me, so I could have him back.'' she informed her with a low voice.

She looked at her - there was tears in her eyes and a great pain that made Hermione put her newborn love for Draco in Narcissa's shoe, without realizing it.

She forced herself to stop thinking about it. ''How did you two meet?'' Hermione asked out of the blue surprising even herself.

To her relief, Narcissa's eyes filled with a sparkle. She closed them, forgetting her need to cry. ''Hogwarts of course.'' she said as her mind brought up the memories of their youth.

She opened her eyes and breath in, remembering the time where life was only giving them pleasure. ''He was a year older than me, a true Malfoy mind - I remember Slughorn telling us all that he had never a student as talented as him. He was the first getting his invitation for his club.'' she said, looking at the Daily Prophets in the middle of them.

''He has grown his hair since his first year. His father, of course hated it, but believe it or not, he was a rebel.'' she smiled at that and looked back at Hermione, as if she was a little girl, ready to confess to her, her biggest crush.

''All the girls were fascinated by him. Every weekend he would get another girl to Hogsmade, treating her like a queen and then never bothering to talk to her.''

''Sounds like a keeper.'' Hermione said only to look at Narcissa with horrid eyes. ''I am so sorry, God, I am - ''

''Do not be.'' Narcissa said, looking at her. ''You from all the people..'' her voice gone and a small snort escaped her lips. ''Keeper.'' she said and looked at her with lips slightly curled up. ''He would have liked that comment.''

''Because of Quidditch?''

''Yes, he hated it. So very much. And he hated that I was playing.'' she admitted looking at her. ''Every game we were winning, he would sit back to his favourite armchair, fakely ready whatever page turner his hands would find with a glass of firewhiskey accompany him, and bitter comments coming out of his mouth.''

''Aiming you?'' Hermione asked in shock and surprisingly Narcissa laughed.

''Mostly, but for the game as well.'' she nodded and sighed. ''I was confronting him, of course. My tongue was sharp and my mind ruthless.'' Hermione smiled at that. She had seen her in action hadn't she?

''Oh, the fights that we have - and we were not even together.'' she laughed a bit, looking at her wedding ring with a nostalgic gaze. ''Him telling me that he wouldn't even allow his lady to be brutally sicken her body with pointless broom flying, and me telling him that he wouldn't even have a lady to know how to use his broom.'' Hermione laughed a little blushing.

If she hadn't known about how much he was capable of going, maybe she would have found this story eye-opening.

''Little did I know that his mean comments, along with his trips to Hogsmade showing off my father-in-law's money was actions of affection.''

''He wanted you to get jealous.'' Hermione pointed out and Narcissa nodded.

''He had an awful way to show it.'' she said, giving her a small smile.''I was not that self-conscious back then - until I turned sixteen at least.'' she smiled again and Hermione did the same. ''One day, we held the grounds for practice until late at night. He was a Head Boy and rules were much more strict than now.'' she nodded and Hermione frowned. She would have broken them too, if she lived then.

''He came to ask us to evacuate the grounds and go to sleep. There was a storm coming and he was afraid of the penalty he would have if something happened to us. On my way down, a lightning hit the end of my broom, falling me down.'' she recalled and Hermione's eyes closed not wanting to know how bad she was.

But she didn't even point at her own injury. She simply looked at her wedding ring again and smiled. ''He had stayed all night by my side, reading to me books and not letting me sleep, as the Healer ordered. When I asked him why was he with me and not sleeping in his room, he simply smiled and said, _where else should I be_?''

Narcissa took her eyes off hers and sweetly smiled to herself. Hermione though, frowned - where she had heard that same line before.

''I knew it then. I knew it, I would be with him, I knew that I was staring at my husband.'' she smiled to her and Hermione tighten her hold. ''Of course, his father disapproved.''

''What?'' Hermione asked, confused watching Narcissa nodding. ''You are a pureblood witch, isn't that what the Malfoy name represents?'' she said and felt her heart heavy at once.

''I am a pureblood witch, daughter of a wizard who had friendly relationships with Nobby Leach, and one of his three daughters married a Muggle. He accepted me only after my Draco was born.'' she said and Hermione rose her brows.

She didn't know that the Blacks had any kind of relationship with the first Muggle Minister. She looked at her then - she didn't know a lot of things did she?

''He hated us.'' Hermione's small voice sounded and at once she felt her heart beats fasten. She didn't want to put oil on the fire. She didn't want to open that issue with her. But there she was, thinking about the hate she was getting from people wanting her gone.

''Hated?'' Narcissa echoed and to her relief she laughed. Hermione looked at her and frowned. ''Try scared better. He was afraid, like a little boy who stays in a dark room for a while.'' she said looking at her.

But Hermione was waiting for her to continue her talking - she didn't know why, but there was something in the air, a thin cover of upcoming knowledge that made her heart pound faster.

Narcissa noticed it and looked at her, as if they were friends. She didn't know if she was acting so kind to her because of the danger that was following her, or because she truly liked her. She chose to let that thought fade away.

''Muggle witches and wizards held a rather powerful skill, that no other had ever cared to tame. Haven't you notice it yet?'' she asked her and Hermione shook her head. ''You are balancing age-old knowledge and ancient body forms, of two different worlds inside of you.'' she carefully said meeting her eyes.

''You are Muggles, as the prospect of the name, because our trembling with fear society, decided that you must not be enough - that you must fear of us, but have you taken a step back and thought about it?'' she asked looking at her surprised eyes.

''Have you ever wonder how powerful your magic, compared to ours is? We are a line of royals, yes, but you? Your magic come from within. You are sacred. You are gifted. Your magic power means that you can balance two different aspects of existence. Can you imagine how much of success you would have, if say, connect those words?'' she questioned her, watching her breath harden.

''Leach was too close to succeed it, but then his premature retirement led eyes on Abraxas.'' she talked again, and Hermione opened her mouth to ask her about it, but she kept talking.

''I cannot hide the relief of the Sacred Twenty Eight even if I want to. They shared the same fear as Abraxas, but did nothing. Kingsley's father even warn them to leave the investigation of the Heather's Stones.'' Narcissa said and then looked at her confused clearing her throat - her expression reminded her of Hagrid. ''That story is for another day.'' she said, looking at her and then outside of her window.

Hermione held her breath - she knew that she was not going to talk to her anymore - but that didn't bother her. There were questions and things that simply needed time in her mind to process. She nodded to her and she took her hands back, wanted to give her the privacy that she wished for.

But by the time she stood a step away from exiting her room, Narcissa called her name. Hermione turned around surprised. She was still watching outside of her window and her hands were found its previous place.

Hermione watched her right hand again. She was still holding something tightly. ''I lost a sister, not knowing what is best. My intentions are not the same with my son.'' her voice came strictly but rushed out of her mouth as if the words could actually hurt her.

She didn't say nothing more - she knew what she meant. She knew that she understood better and bigger than Draco and she will ever dare to imagine.

She nodded, knowing that she was not paying attention to her anymore and she left her room, heading to the living with a confused mind and a needy heart.

* * *

''Did you talk to him?'' Pansy rushed to push herself off her fiance's lap and walk to her, grabbing her hands in perfect stress. ''Is he alright? What did he say?'' she asked losing her breath and watching the tall staircase, waiting for him to come down.

''Pans, let her speak, you are crowding her.'' Theo said from afar and she turned her head to look at him. He gave her a rather understanding look and she looked at her feet. ''We all worry.'' he mumbled and Hermione looked at him trying calm her fast beating heart, as she had lost her way in her attempt to go downstairs.

It was the first time in a while that she has seen him - last time she happened to eye him, he was talking with the Economic Department of the Ministry, trying to pass the new law of bank policy.

Three years ago? Maybe four? She didn't know why he looked much more mature than back then, but there was a rather calm nature in his eyes now.

She sighed, looking at Pansy's sad eyes. She wasn't that good at hiding her feelings that moment. Could you blame her? She must have been awake all night like the rest of them.

Her eyes scanned the room. _Where was Astoria_ , she asked herself and rushed to meet Pansy's eyes. ''I was with Mrs Malfoy.'' she said with a small voice and Pansy's face fell. ''I didn't know he came back. I will go find him now.''

''Granger, just - '' Blaise lips sealed.

He looked at her with a need she had never seen before. It was something more than worry and sadness, more than understanding. It was a hidden, desperate need, to not give up on him - she knew it the moment his eyes rested on hers.

Hermione knew that Blaise, from all the people in this room, had spent the most time with him. It was him, who stood by him at the worst time of his life, and he was about to do it again.

She nodded to him, knowing that it was too hard for him to say what was on his mind. She turned around and she looked at the staircase again.

It seemed harder to walk them now, why? She gathered her Gryffindor courage and she told herself to swallow her need for him. This was about him, not her.

* * *

The third floor was no smaller than the second. Hermione knew that the whole Manor might be like those floors. Huge, wide, full of fine art and elegant furniture.

She wondered how long Narcissa spent to find everything to dress that large home. Maybe she didn't have to do anything. She married a Malfoy didn't she? She doubted she had time to go furniture shopping with her friends like her mother used to.

She watched the door of the room in the middle being opened. _Maybe he is here?_ she asked herself and she walked inside.

There was a grand white piano, bigger than the one he had at home - its colour was radiating under the small lighting of the room. The stool was broken in front of it. He had been there for sure.

Cowardly, and after she made sure that no one was watching her, Hermione took her wand out of her trench coat pocket. She looked at the stool for a second, knowing that if he asked her, she would lie about it, and fix it.

She sighed as the pieces glued together. How ironic that was - she could easily put together those broken wood, but she could never help him. Her face fell. Her heart ached.

She could feel his pain. It was something unbearable. A tear traced down her cheek. How could she help him? How could she say something to take away his pain, when she hardly had any kind of sorrow for the man who passed away?

The only thing that she knew, the only real feeling that was getting stronger and stronger with every passing second, was her need to be with him. A need that was making her much more aware of her affection towards him.

She allowed herself to take five minutes to put her mind and her senses together. She forced her eyes to move around the room, admiring the huge bookcase with numerous books.

Some of them were rarer than the one Draco had to his loft. She could tell, by the used leather around them. She wondered if he read them all - of course he has, she said to herself knowing that was a stupid question.

Her eyes landed to a small book, maybe smaller than the rest of them. She looked behind her, not wanting to be seen there and she walked towards it. At once, a small smile appeared to her lips.

 _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. She took the book in her hands and her eyes widened. _First edition?_ she read and her heart pounding fast. She remembered her mother reading her that book when she was little.

She could still laugh every time someone was impersonating a green witch. She opened the book and read the small, handwritten note on the first page - _For little Draconis, I hope one day our paths connect again. Love, Medy._

 _Who was Medy?_ she asked herself and left the book where she found it. ''You are Muggle, aren't you?'' she heard a voice and she jumped a little, turning around, to face the wall next to the big door.

She had to close the door, to fully see an old man inside a beautiful dark wooden frame, painting in perfection, with long white beard, and short white hair was looking at her with crossed arms under his chest. On top of the frame, there was a display with the name _Abraxas Malfoy_.

''Yes.'' Hermione said, and the man rose his brow. He looked at her, just a simple gaze, not painted with a superiority shade and he nodded, going long.

She frowned and she opened the door again. She heard liquor being poured. He was somewhere here, and true to Blaise's words drunk - she had timed the fall of the liquor and she knew he filled the fucking glass.

She felt angry with him - why was he drinking his sorrow away? He could easily hurt himself by drinking this much. The idea of him having something serious with his health made her even more angrier.

Couldn't he understand that if something happened to him, she would be as sad as he was right now? With confident steps she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

 _Left or right?_ she asked herself and she looked at the big hallway, holding two equally distanced doors on each side. _Fuck it_ , she said and went right.

To her surprise, the door was slightly opened when she found herself outside of the room. She could see the small lighting covering each side of it.

She looked through the small slot, his tall body was sitting in a chair that couldn't fit him properly and he was leaning down to his desk. There was a quill in his hands and the smell coming from the liquor, could easily burn her nose and made her stomach hurt.

She started to put her thoughts in order. _First, sorry, then how are you, then ask if he needs anything_ , she said to herself and she took a big breath. _What if he pushes_ _me away?_ she thought and she looked at her feet.

The painful eyes of Blaise came to her mind. If she was looking in a mirror, she would have the same expression - she didn't want to allow him to push her away. She will stay here, with him. She had to.

Her hand turned to a fist and she knocked on his door without wanting it yet. She cursed her heart and then she heard him sighing. She knocked again. This time it was his turn to curse.

A loud fuck off escaped his lips and she felt her heart heavy. She wondered how little patience he had now - he had just picked a coffin for his father.

She knocked the door again, but this time she opened it too. ''Leave Zabini!'' he said with an angry voice starting to turn around to face his best mate, ''What the fuck can you not - '' his angry face softened a bit and he took his eyes off her, turning in front of him.

She knew that he was not going to tell her to come in. She knew that it was hard for him to see her here, as it was it for her. She stood there for a second, watching his back.

His pain was so mixed with dizziness and tiredness that he couldn't even stand up right this second. She wanted to run to him, but she knew she couldn't do that, not now at least.

Her eyes travelled from him at his desk, to his king size bed. The covers were dressed in Slytherin colours, and all the pillows were different shades of grey. _So representative_ , she thought and she smiled a little.

Taking her changes, she guessed that it was his old room. She wanted to comment on the way he had decorated his whole private space with just one thing, as her feet drove her closer to him, but her eyes widened.

The left side of the room that was covered from her sight by the door's wooden surface, was now visible. She watched the edges of the wall - small pieces of wood were still decorating the destroyed area. How much pain he might have felt that he had to destroy something that clearly meant to be in this room? How much pain he had inside of him?

She hid her worry about it rather fast, forcing herself to see him. She could sense his blurry mind. ''Thought it was Blaise.'' he said, not bothering to turn around and face her. His voice was coming out of his lips broken. ''Leave.'' he said with desperation.

''What?'' she asked, frowned. She was not prepared to hear him saying it, even if she thought it might happen.

''Leave.'' he repeated, not raising his voice, but speaking calmly as if he needed to show her his pain.

''No.'' she strongly said. There was a pause. He even stopped scratching his parchment. ''I am not going anywhere.'' she added strictly, reminding herself her beloved professor.

''I do not wish you to see me like this Granger.'' he said with a cold voice and her heart ached more for him. ''Leave.'' he said again, this time his voice reminded her of his regular speaking tone.

''Mourning you mean?'' she asked, forgetting his order and going closer to him. She watched him raising his full glass of firewhiskey and having a long sip.

He didn't answer. He just sat there, having no desire to face her, making her heart fill with pain. ''Weak.'' he said at last, almost as if he whispered it to himself.

She found herself walking closer to him once again. She was feeling as if they were sharing a distance that was always growing bigger and bigger, even if she was walking towards him.

She wanted to help him. She wanted to tell him that everything will be alright, that she was here for him, no matter what. But her lips stayed sealed. And her heart beat fast.

Maybe those words were not meant to be heard, but to be felt. She wanted to cry. She wanted to take his pain away - a pain that was crushing down her bones. But she couldn't, she knew she couldn't.

''You are allowed to be weak Draco.'' she spoke, reminding herself that her presence might upset him.

''Allowed?'' he snorted, but continued his doing, ''Apparently I am not allowed to be anything.'' he said and he shrugged.

She felt her heart bleeding out. The once coloured words of his had now silenced away as if they were snow on a sunny day. She knew that he meant happy with that. She knew that he was feeling depressed.

At once, she felt her legs heavy. Not a single step seemed possible as his words were echoing in her ears. Pansy had warned her about his actions when he was depressed, but her mind could only scream for her to not to.

He was stronger than before, wasn't he? He grew up to know better than that, right? Once again, the idea of losing him was simply too much for her to bare.

She took a big breath, wanting to forget about it, wanting to stop imagining the possibility of living a life without him in it. She opened her mouth, letting the breath out of her burning lungs. She could taste the firewhiskey in the air.

She was warned that he is drunk but this might be another lever of drunkness. She made a note to herself to take Blaise's words much more seriously next time. The wizard had grown up with him, he knew much more than Hermione was starting to know.

As if the space between them widened more, she found the courage to walk and stand next to him. She wanted to grab him by the hand and apparate them somewhere beautiful, peaceful - somewhere that he could watch something different than destroyed walls and tearing faces.

She stood next to him and waited - waited for him to talk to her, or even look at her. But he just kept sketching a piece of parchment, minding his own self, thinking his own pain.

Her eyes were stealing some glancing from him - but never for longer than some seconds. She knew that it was hard for him to show those emotions to anyone. She didn't want him to feel threatened by her.

She knew that his mind might be drowning in pain, but her comforting words had faded away long before she could use them. ''What is this?'' she innocently asked, leaning down to see what he was doing.

His hands move away distrintly and a large piece of parchment shown, with a constellation in the middle. ''It is really beautiful Draco.'' - and it was, it was perfect, clean, on point with steady black lines covering its existence.

She knew how much he loved Astronomy. His snort made her met his eyes. ''It's pointless, if not useless.'' he said, turning the parchment into a paper ball and burning it in his palm.

Hermione widened her eyes in surprise. It was a really big deal to do unwanded magic. She watched him taking another piece of parchment. He straightened it too many times, feeling the small wrinkle at the one edge bothering him.

His moves fasten, and his fingers started to burn from the continuous friction, but he didn't stop. Hermione rushed to stop him and he locked his eyes to hers.

She felt her stomach aching and her eyes filling with tears. He was in pain and she couldn't help him. He was in pain and he was dealing it alone, wanting no one to be with him, to hold him, to help him, to say to him that it was okay to be sad, it was okay to feel weak.

She closed her eyes, feeling her need to protect him overtaking her body. He moved his hand from hers, but she didn't even flinch. She knew he would do that.

She heard him drinking his firewhiskey as if it was tea and she opened her eyes to see him refilling it. She wondered how much he drank this two days that he was away from her.

He met her eyes again, and she knew she was looking at him, disapproving his action. But he didn't care, and if he did, he didn't show it.

''What are you doing here Granger?'' he asked her trying to maintain his soberness but failed - big time. His eyes were red, and his skin pale. He had huge eye bags and dark circles. He almost looked as if he was dead.

His gaze was not moving from hers. Hermione noticed some facial hair on his chin and cheeks. It might bother him, because he had some little red scratches on his skin.

''I am here for you.'' she said with the most sincere voice.

Her hand rested on top of his desk, and he rushed to push away a turned backwards black notebook. She wanted to be bothered by it, but she said to herself that she had already entered into his room without his proper say, had already pushed him to accept her presence here, she didn't need to push him more.

She took her hand, letting it fall to her side, not knowing what to do with it if she was not going to touch him anymore. She patiently waited for him to talk to her, to say something, anything that could point to her a way to help him.

But his eyes were resting on the black notebook. And his breathing was hardly normal. Hermione knew that his mind was drunk enough to not think reasonably at this moment.

She tried to open her mouth to speak, but no words came out. ''Why are you not afraid of me?'' he asked out of the blood, raising his glass to his dry lips, as if he didn't even believe himself what he just asked.

''Excuse me?'' she thought she was daydreaming. She looked at him with frowned brows and confused eyes.

''Why aren't you trembling with fear when you around me?'' he questioning her, standing up from the small chair and looking down at her.

''What are you talking about?'' she started to feel a small fear that was more of a pain, starting to numb her limps.

''I asked you a question.'' he said through gritted teeth, his eyes demanding something that she didn't know.

She felt small. She felt scared - not from him, not from the question, but from the way her feelings were rushing her to hold him in her arms and protect him, needing to take his pain away, needing to make him forget his hurt.

''I care about you, Draco.'' she said with a small voice as if she was telling it herself and not directly to him, ''I care about you. You know that.''

With a forced smirk, he looked at her. ''You shouldn't.''

''What?'' she asked, confused looking at him clearing the desk off the parchments.

''You shouldn't!'' he yelled, throwing the glass he was holding at the destroyed wall behind him. Hermione let out a small scream, covering her head, but he had already stepped in front of her, blocking her body with his.

''You shouldn't!'' he yelled again, but this time it didn't bother her hearing his voice and snapping out of the sudden shock that quelled her, as the sound of the breaking glass and the split liquor seemed to have no end to her ears.

He grabbed the notebook in his hands and he opened it to the pages he was the most cruel and pointed it at her. ''Look! Look for who you opened your heart to!'' he demanded and she moved her eyes from his to look at her feet.

She knew it was a diary. ''I said look!'' he demanded again and she rose her eyes to glance some words - disgusting, superiors, mudblood. There she read it.

She looked back at him with wet eyes ready to burn him deep, so deep, for what he just made her do. ''Look, why you shouldn't fucking care!'' he yelled again seeing a tear running down her cheek.

No, she was not going to give him the satisfaction. ''No.'' she yelled too, trying to grab the notebook, but he rose his arm higher. ''That is not you anymore!'' she said, her voice breaking at the end, as tears fell down her face.

''Fuck yes, I am!'' he put the notebook in front of her face, turning the pages fast in front of her eyes.

''Stop it!'' she warned him, taking her eyes off it and looking at him.

''No, before you read the good part!'' he was moving the pages fast enough to make Hermione still gather a word or two - she was not going to play this pity game.

She grabbed the notebook from his hand and she started to tear it apart, page to page, throwing it in front of him, until there was only the leathered cover. She threw that too, never taking her eyes off him.

''That is not you!'' she shouted at him as the last few pages fell down their feet.

''Yes, it is! Look where you are standing, look what burden those walls held!'' he said with hate to each and every word and threw his arms in the air pointing at his room.

''It doesn't matter!'' she yelled at him and he looked at her with more anger than before, ''Not anymore!''

''It should!'' he looked at his feet, and Hermione felt her cheeks wet. ''It should matter to you from all people.'' he said with a much calmer voice - she knew it. She knew it would come back to that.

''Draco..'' she called his name, placing her hand on his cheek but he was not looking at her. ''It is all in the past, please.'' her voice was gentler than before and she looked at his sad face, his lips turned to a small pout, slightly visible as he was watching at his feet.

He was fighting back - she could see that he wanted to hate himself for what happened but he couldn't do it. He wanted to put a closure to everything that was daring to hurt him still, but he was too afraid to do it.

In her mind came the words of his some nights ago. He said that he wanted those pieced to stay broken. Maybe he meant for times like this? To remind him of the people he will not allow himself to become?

She didn't know - Draco Malfoy was a mystery to her. A mystery that she wanted not for her, but with her. His eyes finally met hers and it was all he needed to let his guarding walls fall down. He fell on his knees, warm tears finally covering his face, and small sobs started to escape from the depths of his body.

She wondered then if he had cried for the first time, but he grabbed the back of her legs, resting his head on top of her stomach, slowly letting his mind numb, as the painful lost of his father seemed more and more real with every single sob, every breath, every heartbeat.

And suddenly, he was angry again. Angry at himself. Angry at his father. And his sobs calmed down at once. But his grip on her legs tighten, as if she was his bulwark, his strength and power.

''He was a fool! A fool and a coward!'' he said once his sobs were much calmer and her hands were around her neck, slowly caressing his skin. ''He let himself die inside that cell, with no one at his side.'' his voice held a pain that she had never heard of in a man.

She did not move, she did not speak. She was just there, where he needed her to be, listening to him, making sure that he was not alone for this.

''Why did he had to be that stupid and lock himself in there? How could a man leave his family like this?'' Hermione heard him asking again and again the same questions until he let another slower round of sobs and then stood still, breathing in and out hard.

She was feeling her heart burning with pain and hurt. She was feeling his sobs opening holes in her stomach and making it twisting around. He was like a little boy, who had started to realize how world works and hated it.

She wanted to see him, but he would never allow it. His pride had already been hurt enough when he cried in front of her.

''Whatever happened, whatever path he chose to have, he is, and always will be your father.'' she said with a soft voice, measuring up her words, not wanting to say something and later regret it. ''Mistakes can act on anyone Draco. Do not put blame on him for fearing. Do not put blame on him for quenching his thirst, thinking the outcome. Times were different weren't they?''

She felt his hand curling all the way around her thigh as if he was trying to take some of her courage. ''He didn't deserve it. He might be lots of things. but he didn't deserve it. Not like this. Not alone.'' he said at last and she grabbed his hands pulling him up on his feet.

He protested at first, but she had enough of pity thinking - he was a grown man, he had to find a way to deal with it - and she will be there to help him to do it. But right now, she needed to make that busy, intelligent mind of his to stop, even if it was for a second.

''I know Draco.'' she said, looking up at him in his eyes, red and slightly swollen, but full of pain and hurt. ''He didn't deserve it.'' she echoed him and put a hand on his cheek. ''Let's play a game shall we?'' she suggested, knowing that if the circumstances were different, he would just roll his eyes and throw a clever pun.

But now he just looked at her, as if her gaze was his safe place, as if her touch was there to make him always remember that he did allow to have something in his life. ''Tell me a place that he loved.'' Hermione said and he swallowed hard.

''France.'' he said with a nodded, never taking his eyes off hers.

''His favourite time of the day?''

''Morning, when everything was quiet - what are we - ''

''Close your eyes.'' she spoke at once with a small smile and encouraged him to do so.

He didn't do it at once. He was afraid to lose her eyes and feel alone again. She tightened her hold around his hand as if she had sensed his bother and he closed his eyes, taking a big breath.

''He is sitting in a chair, in a huge, marble veranda.'' she said with a small relaxed voice. ''It is summer, July maybe August. It is warm outside as the colour of the sky started to have the same light blue as every other summer day. He is holding a glass of firewhiskey, which he said to himself it will be his last because he drank too much this night at that ridiculous never ending ball reception. He is waiting to see the very first morning shines before bed.'' she felt his hands tightening their hold harder than before. Some new tears were now falling down his cheek. ''Can you see how happy he is as the sun starting to warm his face and a small smile shown, appreciating the early hour as never before? He is there now, can you see?''

His hands were holding her as tight as they could, feeling his pain vibrating her whole body. ''I didn't get to tell him.'' he confessed with a low voice and eyes full of tears as he was looking at her.

''Tell him what Draco?'' she asked with a similar voice.

He didn't open his mouth to speak, either to move, but Hermione knew that he just needed his time to trust her with what was on his mind. She wondered how many times he did it - trusting her with something he might never have said to someone and she felt her shoulders heavy with a beautiful burden.

His lips opened and closed too many times, his jaw clenched and Hermione stood still in front of him, never leaving, never taking her eyes off him, even if he was crying.

She didn't mind it - she expected nothing less or more than that when she decided to come. She knew that he would be playing the tough guy and he wouldn't allow himself to grief properly.

So she didn't mind his tears, she didn't mind his sobs. She cared for him and she will keep caring for him - whatever the difficulties.

''That I am sorry. That I love him. That I forgive him.'' he finally said once his sobs calmed down.

She wanted to smile at him, to tell him that he was strong and that he was everything she ever expected him to be, but she simply nodded and looked at his watery eyes, feeling his pain, as if it was her own.

''Draco, he knows. He knows.'' she softly said and she captured his face in her hands, feeling her eyes burning from their need to blink but didn't want to miss one single glance of him.

* * *

She gently closed the door of his old bedroom, in her hands, she was holding the never ending bottle of firewhiskey that she took from him.

He protested of course, but he knew better than talk back to her about it. He simply nodded to her gesture and she left him alone, respecting his need to spend time alone.

Even if she had suggested to come downstairs with her more than once, he refused. Hermione knew that Draco wanted his time to process - and she respected that too.

She found her way back to the long hallway, knowing that this time she will not get lost in this great Manor that he had, and she followed the stairs back to the living room, where the rest of his closest friends were.

A loud hovering made her frown and stop her walking, as a strong bigger than the usual owl flew by her fast, finding its way to Narcissa's chambers, caring a single flower and a small package.

Hermione sighed, knowng that only some people knew about her husband's passing. She wanted to ask why and how they managed to keep it out of the press, but chose not to.

She walked back to the staircase, starting to down to the main area of the Manor. She was feeling a small headache bothering her, but she chose to let it do its course rather than keep thinking about it.

She wanted to leave - even if she had the greatest excuse, the look on his face, the need she felt for him, made her forget it. She will stay there, with him, as long as he wants her.

Her feet froze on their spot right in the middle of the big staircase. The people in the room were looking at her with surprise and worry companed. At once, her hands tightened their hold around the bottle.

She frowned, looking back at them, thinking that she might have something on her clothes. She didn't quite notice what she was dressing herself with when Pansy's letter arrived.

She looked at her torso - black blouse and high waisted trousers, perfectly fitting her body. She was fine, why were they staring at her like that? Was it her sneakers? She rose her eyes to them.

Pansy was holding the hand of her future husband tight - Blaise was holding his glass tighter. He had a relieved look on his face, greater than the one he had when she first arrived.

Adrian had the most troubled face in the world, mixed with amusement that was clearly for her presence there, and Theo Nott, was looking at her with understanding. She didn't know when he grew up to look at her that way, but it suited him.

Wait, they weren't looking at her were they? Slowly, she turned her head around to look at him following her down the stairs too.

He hadn't changed clothes as she suggested, and his black shirt had numerous wrinkles in it. The first two buttons were still opened, and he didn't even bother to buckle it in. She didn't mind it. He could show up with a sausage costume and still look good.

He walked passed her, standing three stairs lower than her. He had scratched his left cheek recently, as small red lines were decorating his pale skin. Hermione wanted to laugh. There was something on him that he didn't like - that was interesting.

She looked at him in the eye as they were at the same height - he looked at her too, his sad eyes were begging her not to leave. She didn't know what pushed him to come out of his room, or why did he think that she will leave, but it meant something to her. She didn't know what, but it meant.

''Koody.'' he called with a husky voice. ''Is there any food?'' he asked when the elf appeared and he nodded, playing nervously with his clean shirt. ''Prepare it. I do not want these gits spread the word on me as a bad host.'' he said and he looked at the people in the living room.

''In the balcony!'' he added a second before the elf disappeared and he turned his full attention to Hermione.

She didn't know if it was her words that made him act like this, or his fear of being alone with his thoughts now that she pointed out some errors of his thinking, but she knew that it was his way to show his thank.

Without saying a word to her, or the rest of the people in the room, he extended his hand to her, never leaving her eyes fall from his, never moving a muscle to walk away from her.

She didn't know if he knew that he had a pure shade of pink on his cheeks. Was he showing to her his true intentions? She forced her eyes to fall to his hand, just to make sure she was not dreaming it.

It was clean, his palm dressed with wide lines, his long fingers were challenging her to accept them. She rose her eyes to him - he was looking at her, with the most apologetic eyes she had ever seen in her life. It almost felt unreal to her. She wanted to tell him that there was nothing to feel sorry for - that he had done nothing wrong.

Surely, she placed her hand in his, wishing she could pass him her thoughts. He sighed, relieved and she let him lead them to his friends. Adrian was the first who put a hand on his shoulder, thanking him for calling him a git.

Draco's lips curled ever the slightest and Hermione's eyes met Blaise's. She knew he wanted to say thank you, she could see it in his eyes, but he couldn't find the courage to say those words. He simply nodded and she did the same.

It was alright by her - she didn't want to hear it either. She had done nothing to accept his thank. It was he who wanted to be here and he simply was.

He led the way to the balcony, and Hermione left the bottle on a table somewhere. He said he could accio if he wanted to and she said he wouldn't dare. He smirked at her and she tightened her hold around his hand.

* * *

She looked at her watch and wondered where was he. She didn't go to the funeral and she didn't regret it. It took place in the Manor, in the family cemetery some miles outside of their property, where the rest of the Pureblood families were being buried.

It was one in the morning. She knew that he might have stayed with Blaise for drinks. This time it was alright with her. She knew that he needed it. She knew that his pain was different than every other.

The loud pop echoed in the silent loft and she left the book she was reading on his nightstand. She rose her eyes to see his motionless body in the hallway, waiting for something.

She didn't know if he was drunk or not, but he was tired. It had been almost four days without sleep. She stood up from his bed and walked to the door of his bedroom.

She called his name, and as if his body was on autopilot, he walked to her, his eyes full of sadness and need - a need that George had it too, a need for some more time.

He looked at her and his need only grew bigger. She understood. She knew how difficult it was to lose someone from your life. She watched him walking inside his bedroom.

To her surprise, the view of his bed with the messy covers managed to relax him a little. He started to take his clothes off, making it look as if it was the hardest task.

She knew he didn't want help - she simply walked back to his bed, finding her previous place, and watching him doing it on his own. When it was time to take off his shirt, he looked at his cufflinks and froze.

His jaw tightened and he let out a harsh breath, like he was an angry taurus. Gently, he took them off, leaving them aside. Hermione guessed that the jewel belonged to his father.

He threw his shirt on top of his blazer and rushed to take off the rest of his clothes, creating a small pile. Hermione knew that he wouldn't want to see that clothes again and grabbed her wand to push the clothes outside of the room and close the door.

He looked at her surprised, but yet appreciated - she didn't know if he could fully understand what was happening. He looked at the new pair of nightwear in the big armchair next to his closet and he rushed to grab the bottom and wear it.

The view of her on his bed, might still confuse him, and Hermione pushed back the covers, and he sat down, letting out a deep sigh. She covered his tired body and she looked at him, fighting back the urge to sleep.

She wondered why before laying down next to him. At once his hands grabbed her sides and he pushed her under him, curling himself on top and next to her, resting his head on her chest.

She smiled to herself - firstly for his action and then because of the little tickle coming from his facial hair. She made herself comfortable under him, placing her arms around him, five fingers buried deep inside his hair and five more running slowly up and down his bare back, relaxing him completely.

''Thank you.'' he mumbled against her flesh, allowing the rhythm of her heart to erase his crowded thoughts.

She messed his perfectly combed hair. ''I don't know what are you talking about.'' she simply said, knowing that he had already fallen asleep.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven Dovedale

_a/n_ Hello and welcome chapter 27! This chapter turned to be one of my favourites! I hope you like it too!

Love, Γ

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Twenty Seven

 _Dovedale_

 _Spring, 1968_

He closed the book he held for the past three hours, not bothering to mark the page that he was on, as his memory was something that he was proud of.

A smile shown to his lips as he remembered the day he told his mother that he could take pictures with his eyes and she simply laughed. Little did he know that his gift was not related to his magical powers.

He put the book in his bag and push it over his shoulder. He looked at the empty hallway and sighed. He wished it was always like this. Peaceful. He liked the silence - all of his childhood was a big noisy bubble that was making him feel trapped. But this, this deafening silence, this deadly soundless moment, was his blast.

He slowly walked down from the Astronomy Tower, knowing that he might get in trouble if someone see him walking around the school after hours.

Not that he would mind it - following rules was not something that he liked anymore. Maybe professor Dumbledore was right in his first day speech - some people were not meant to follow rules.

Maybe he was one of them - who knows? He passed by some sleeping paintings and he looked at the empty staircases - he could give everything to have this kind of silence in his dormitory too.

He stepped in the first staircase and it started to move right, he stepped down and rushed to jump on the next one that could lead him to the fifth floor, but the staircase changed its course and stopped moving at the fourth.

He cursed his luck, but he knew that he wouldn't mind walking a little bit, to kill some of his time. Tomorrow was Saturday, and even if he loved flying with his broom, watching Quiddtich was not on his top choice. He fixed his bag on his shoulder, feeling it a big sore from the weight and he rushed to leave.

''.. from the Ministry, father?'' he heard whispers and he hid behind a sleeping statue.

''It is not an issue, Lucius. I would not come all the way here, if they were not aware.'' his heart was beating fast. He knew that he had to leave, but the talks about the Ministry those days were far more interesting to do that.

All around the faded pages of the Daily Prophets, there were the cruel words of every reporter burning down the whole Wizarding Institutional. After Nobby Leach's retirement, everything was simply impressive to his eyes, as the world that he was starting to know, finally pointed out a flaw.

And of course - who wouldn't want to hear the Malfoys little talks about it? ''There is one thing more, son.'' he heard the old man talking and he even held his breath so he could hear better. ''Take this to your trunk.'' he said, and he knew that he might have given him something. ''No one, and I mean no one has to have an idea about this being in grounds.''

''I cannot have this here father - ''

''Lucius.'' his voice demanded attention. ''It is a matter of life and death that the Time Turner must remain in Hogwarts - ''

''Have you been using it again?'' _what the fuck is a Time Turner_ , he thought and he forced himself to take some steps closer to them, his back against the wall, his mind wanted to have a look.

''Just keep it safe son. Return it to me, only after your graduation.''

''What about the time until then?''

''Hide it in the Room - '' the loud meow echoed in the whole corridor and he looked at the stupid cat on his left, watching at him - _fuck_ , he whispered and he heard the footsteps of the two men coming his way.

''Who is there?'' he heard the strong and angry voice of Lucius Malfoy and then his fasten footsteps. He didn't know what else to do, but run.

* * *

Steele straightened the Muggle map and he put his compass on the side of it. It was not just a compass - he had enchanted it when he first bought it, about twenty years ago.

Not that he will ever admit it, but he was proud about it - the spell was hard, and he was the one who created it. If he wanted he could sell it to the Ministry, setting up his life for good, but even the knowledge that he did something that no one else had ever thought of, was simply enough for him.

He looked at the painted in a weird circle forest of the small city of Dovedale and he separated it to the four cardinal points. With any luck, he could identify the forest in four days and head back to London.

Not that he expected much from it - he knew how difficult it was for someone to trace an untraceable spell coming straight from the Ministry's finest. Not giving himself enough credit, he looked at his compass running stupid circles.

He frowned and he took it in his hand. Did his spell uncast by any change? ''Mr Russel?'' he heard the old man's voice and he turned around to see that he had already opened the door of the old rented room and walked inside. ''Here. Clean towels. Wife said you might want one or two.'' the old man offered and he nodded.

''Thank you.'' he said, but the eyes of the man had fallen on top of the wooden table. He looked at him suspiciously. ''Hiking.'' Steele simply said and he smiled at the old man who looked at him unimpressed.

''I'd not do it if I were you.'' the old man said, looking at him from head to toe.

''Why would you say that?'' Steele asked and looked at him with innocent eyes, waiting to hear some stupid story about a long curse. But the old man just narrowed his eyes and he sighed as if he was bored explaining to him why he shouldn't go.

''Forest has a bad name.'' he rose a brow and he turned around, leaving him alone.

Steele rolled his eyes and walked to the door as well. _Elders_ , he thought closing the door of his shitty rented room. His eyes fell to the photo that was hanged on it - town's church in the middle with _WELCOME TO ILMASHIVE_ on top of it, with bold, wide letters.

 _Welcome and my ass_ , he said, turning the photo around, so he couldn't see it. He cursed Hermione Granger under his breath and he walked back to the table. He sat down and he took a pencil and a piece of large paper that he brought from his home and started to create his own map of the small town.

The past three days he walked around, memorizing stores, names, roads, business hours and public service buildings.

Those were the places where he had to keep an eye on. Thank God, there was only one police department in the area with only fifteen officers - he didn't know what to do if there were more.

He cast an extended spell on his paper and finished his town map without rushing. He was a perfectionist when it came to his abilities. He looked at it, satisfied and left it aside, watching at the sketched cornered coffee store on Downers Street.

It was the only one that didn't have an actual schedule - he wondered if that was something that the owner wanted or if there were people wanting coffee after nine in the evening.

It didn't matter much, but he did want to know that there was no one on the streets when he would be in the forest, looking for tracing or blocking spells.

He cast a covering spell to his papers on the table and he put on his leather jacket. He had one last night before starting to run around the forest.

* * *

The bell's ring echoed inside the busy room. He looked around him, people that were not older than him, were sitting in small rounded tables that could easily fit four people but had only two chairs.

He was not much of a company person himself, but he really liked to see people together - he knew there was still hope for them, _at least them_ , he thought and he found an empty corner in the big window display, with a marble counter and tall stools in front of it.

 _Perfect_ , he thought and he sat at the last cornered stool watching outside of the glassed window. He left his charmed Daily Phrophet aside, making sure that the photos were not moving, and he took one the menu in hand.

 _What the hell is a latte?_ he questioned himself and he turned his head to see a beautiful young girl with weird coloured hair, held up in a messy bun. ''Ordered?'' she asked with a half smile that made him frown.

''No.'' he said, feeling confused about his origin for the first time in his life. ''Coffee, black.'' he said and he looked at her nodding and leaving in a hurry.

 _What the hell is wrong with these young people_ , he asked himself and he looked at the woman behind the counter who was running around like a crazy person.

He guessed there were understaffed this night. He watched her mumbling something as the steam of the coffee machine burned her hand, but she managed to keep a straight face. He took his eyes off her as she rose hers and saw him watching her.

He felt his cheeks burning with a not familiar way and he opened his newspaper, trying to hide his sudden awkwardness. For the past days he was trying to find a single piece of article about Lucius Malfoy death, but he found nothing.

Whoever Draco paid to cover his father's death, did an excellent work. Now that he was starting to think about it, there was not even a single bad article about the museum incident either.

 _Painting Snapped!_ was the name of the only article and it was a comic representation about the whole thing - who the hell has Draco on his side? A faded idea of him buying his way to the first Wizarding page turner made him smirk a little.

He turned to the front page, reading the name of the Potters and their new family member. Well, wasn't that splendid.

* * *

 _1969_

He looked at the big eagle statue and his heart missed some beats. He was afraid. Too afraid. He had never been called to the Headmaster's office before.

He swallowed hard and he wondered how much in trouble he was into. Maybe someone saw him reading at the Great Hall after hours and tell on him? He felt his cheeks burning up. It was winter, he couldn't go to the Astronomy Tower for more than an hour.

What if someone had seen him making several copies of the books he was borrowing from the Library? It was not his fault - he couldn't help but wondering about that Time Turner again and again without searching for it, right? His eyes widened as the idea somehow seemed much more possible than he cared to. In his mind, he started to prepare a forgiveness speech. Maybe he is going to get expelled?

His older brother had been warned once hadn't he? ''Sweet cacao.'' he said out of the blue with a shaking voice and the statue started to move upwards, revealing a beautiful stone staircase.

He rushed to step on it, letting it travel him up to the office of the man that was bringing so much anxiety to his fourteen self. He looked at the opened doors of his office and he froze.

''Come on in Mr Steele.'' he heard a voice and his feet drove him inside as if he had been spelled. ''Isn't that better than standing outside?'' he asked once the young student was in front of him.

He watched him nod and taking his eyes away from him, looking at his feet. ''Do not put yourself on a shy fate, Mr Steele.'' the headmaster said and he nodded once again.

His eyes cowardly rose to his desk. Everything was perfectly placed as if they had their own spot on the wooden surface. Books of all kind and shape were decorating the large area as if there was no other place for them.

Different quills and tall piles of parchment were next to him, waiting to be used by his hands. He wanted to feel intimidated, he desperately did, but he let himself sigh and he looked at the man sitting in front of him.

In his eyes, he could see the amusement - he wondered if he should feel offended by it, but then his eyes fell to the huge bookcase. At once, his fast heartbeats were back to normal. His brows rose, ever the slightly, taking in every single book title.

''You are a fan of books, Mr Steele?'' he calmly asked him and he only dared to nod, as the thrilling feeling of the room he was standing in was still boiling inside of him.

''Isn't this the reason why I am in Ravenclaw?'' he answered without thinking about it.

''What a nice observation. Did you know, that the sorting hat never takes long to decide?'' Dumblendore asked and looked at him over his glasses. ''And then you are holding the record of eight whole minutes of indecision.''

''I am sorry.''

''Why are you sorry about? For holding the record or being equally worthy to be in every House?'' Steele met his eyes and then acted fast to move them away from him. ''Professor Leighton Brimsey speaks highly of you, and he does that to no one.'' he added looking at him amused.

Steele blushed and looked at his feet. He liked his Defence of Dark Magic Professor too. ''Is this the reason I am here, Professor?''

''If you wish this is, then I do not see a different point.'' Dumblendore said, making him frown.

He thought of that for a second and he felt his worry drifting away, taking with it the fear of getting expelled, as well as the fear of breaking the Library law by copying some books.

He wondered why he was here then - if it wasn't those reasons then why? ''I like Defence.'' he mumbled as if it was a crime. He examined the old face of the Headmaster and he took a big breath finding the courage to continue. ''It is interesting. It has parts I have never thought of existing. I don't mind the other classes, they are okay too, I guess.'' he said, nodding to him, slowly feeling more and more comfortable around him.

''Of course you are not. Your grades are always among our first five students.'' he looked at him with a small smile cowardly shown in his face. Steele felt his cheeks burning again.

''I see here, that you ask for your stay in the Winter Holiday.'' Dumbledore said and he looked at the piece of parchment that he gave to his House Head. ''Any particular reason you want this to happen?''

Steele looked at him for the longest time. He was feeling his eyes dry, but he didn't want to stop staring at him. He didn't know what was it about Hogwarts Headmaster, but it was thrilling the least.

He felt his cheeks burning as the words of his father the moment he realized that two out of three sons were wizards popped into his mind.

He gathered the words he wanted to say and he took a big breath. ''I don't have anywhere else to go.'' he said with a straight voice, wishing he could sound more desperate, but his pride was not letting him.

But it was the truth. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to spend his beloved holidays with the cruel words of his father. He felt his heart heavy, thinking about his younger brother, Steven.

''Hogwarts is more than a castle, is a home. To every single student who wishes to feel it as this.'' Dumbledore said, nodding and snapping him out of his thoughts. ''How is your brother Scott? Well?''

Steele nodded once, trying to understand the peculiar mind of his Headmaster. ''He will leave for Ireland in a couple of months.'' he finally spoke and Dumbledore nodded.

He took his eyes away, looking at his feet. He was feeling confused, more than usual. He dared to raise his eyes at him, but he was looking at his bookcase. He opened his mouth to speak, but the old wizard spoke first. ''I shall thank you for your visit.'' he said, standing up.

''All of these needs rather part of care. Did you know that I can accio my books where ever I wish in this castle? Quite the Gordian knot, magic cuts.'' he sighed and turned his back on him.

Steele smiled, thanking him for his time. He didn't understand why he said it, but he knew that he would accio something later that night.

* * *

He looked at the Muggle map on top of the wooden table and then the watch on his arm. In fifteen minutes, the tenth police officer will go home, leaving only five in the police station, the food market on Thomas Street will close for the night, the small pharmacy will close its light, but leave the doorbell on, in case of an emergency and the bakery that stays till nine open will finally lock its door until two in the morning, when the old owner will come and start the preparation for the next day.

He didn't care about the little coffee shop, he came to notice. People leaving it late at night and going straight home most of them having a date on their hands, was simply amazing. He could finish his job, unbothered using the night time to his advantage.

His gaze fell to the east side of the forest. With any luck tonight, he might find something - a trace of magic, a wave of old spell, anything that could help him with his work here.

 _Forest has a bad name_ , he recalled the old man's words and snorted. Give him some time and he could show him a bad name.

He gathered his supplies in a shoulder bag, naming everything in his head the moment he was putting them in. Muggle map, glassed jar at any kind, placed inside a never-ending container, Muggle flashlight that he enchanted his light to make it visible only from upclose, and of course, his compass.

Even if he knew that he was not going to find too much from the first night, he knew that it would not be a total waste of time.

Call it a hint or an instinct, he took his wand with him too, putting it in the secret pocket of his leather jacket, next to his gun.

Ten more minutes - he grabbed his plastic bottle of water and put it inside his bag too. When he was not drunk, his need of water was dramatically rising.

He wondered if he should eat something before leaving, but fuck it, he was not that weak. He looked at his electronic watch. He liked that kind of gadgets more than he should.

He set it one hour and thirteen minutes earlier than the current time. If he needed this to be done correctly, he had to be back to his rented room before the last drop of night sky fade away.

* * *

He looked at his feet - the Dittany plant had a small root, but it was growing fast. He frowned and he knelt on the ground. Its leaves had a small curl at the ends - it had been naturally grown. He cut an old leaf and put it in an empty jar, writing outside of it the area he found it.

So far, that was the third Dittany plant that he found in the forest. Maybe it had been enchanted to hold small amounts of magical-use plants? Perhaps Ilmashive had its own wizards and witches.

He would have known if that happened, wouldn't he have? Kingsley might be strict with his orders, but he was not sloppy - he was much more organized than anyone else. Steele was sure that he had already made a list of wizarding beings. He made a note to himself to mail him when he came back.

He allowed that thought to fly away and continued his walk. He could hear the water running, but he didn't find a source yet. Maybe it was just some underwater river that found its way to the surfaces for some meters?

 _Where is my compass?_ he asked himself searching his pockets. He took the wooden case of it in his hand and opened it using his thumb. At once his brows touched one another.

He let the bag fall from his shoulder and he looked at it, turning around, multiple times as if there was no north to attract magnet. He felt lost for a second and his eyes rose high into the sky, looking at the covered from the tall trees sky.

He started to run, all the way to the end of the forest, forgetting his fast beating heart and sharp breathing. He reached the very first tree line and he looked at the wide sky.

''If that's Big Dipper..'' he whispered to himself and he looked at the bright star, ''..North.'' he said reassuring himself that he was indeed on the East side of the forest.

He looked at his hand - the compass was pointing correctly at the North. He frowned, feeling his heart missing several beats and he wondered if he was about to have a heart attack.

He closed his eyes in defeat feeling his mind slowly realizing that it must have been his tired body screaming for sleep, or his liver thanking him for his soberness.

The sound or the spinning compass made him frown again as he stepped into the forest again and he tightened his jaw. ''What the - '' he extended his hand out of the last line of the trees and the compass worked again. He brought his hand back to his body watching it going crazy and frowned more.

''Fuck!'' he yelled, watching around him the tall trees blocking his gaze and a small panic feeding his starving for adrenaline heart.

* * *

 _September, 1970_

He had worked the past summer in two different jobs to get his personalized sewed robes. Owning a pair of this, was everything he ever wanted. It wasn't in his blood to feel envy, but when he saw his classmates walking around with robes like this, well, he wanted one.

So he worked, all summer long, one job from Monday to Friday, another one from Saturday to Sunday. He didn't mind it, he just wanted to look good for this years duty.

He rushed to fix the shirt under his black with one single blue stripe sweater. He looked at his robes, still on the handle that the tailor gave him and he put them on. He looked his reflection and smiled. He was extremely happy.

He laughed a little as the look on the old tailor's face when he ordered him his robes, was something that he will treasure for the rest of his whole life.

He looked at the Prefect shining badge on top of his bed, waiting to be worn. He grabbed it and placed it next to his House hand-sewed emblem. Its colours were just happened to show off thrillingly pleasant.

Proud - he was too proud of himself. He had managed to score first in his House, the youngest Muggle student who score first on the Ravenclaw House Leaderboard. He had told it to his father in a Sunday dinner, but he cared not to congratulate him, either to rose his eyes from his Bible to see him.

He fixed his shortcut hair and he looked at himself - he looked like him, but he was not like him. He knew it now, so it didn't bother him as much as it used to when he was younger. These days he used to like the silence that his father provided him - his silence was better than his cruel words.

He looked at the sleeping bodies of his classmates. They didn't bother to say good luck to him. Either in the Great Hall when they had dinner and Professor Flitwick came to their table to give him his badge, either in the dormitory. Only some last years shook his hand proudly. Once again, it was fine with him. It was the first time in his life that he managed to do something for himself, without relying on anyone.

Fast pounding heartbeats were making their presence every now and then, as his eyes were landing at his watch on the nightstand. Tonight was his first patrol. He wanted to be his best self. He had to.

Another half an hour and he will meet his co-prefect for their rounds. He didn't care to see with whom he will be partnered this week, as this excitement was far too great to look at the name next to his.

He decided to walk out of the shared dormitory and take the long way to the Great Hall, just to trick himself into believing he was doing something. He walked down the common room, where some old students were sitting around the table playing cards.

One of them looked at him and smiled. Warners. He was a nice bloke, talkable, not like the other Purebloods in his House. ''Are we in trouble, Mr Steele?'' he said and the rest of them looked at him too. He felt his cheeks burning.

He fixed his robes and Warners looked at him, nodding. He guessed he appreciated his taste. ''If you save me a spot later on I will look the other way.'' he said, and the man laughed wishing him again good luck.

He walked out of the airy common room, eyeing the empty hallway. Maybe night rounds will become his new favourite thing. He smiled to himself and he put his hand inside his pockets, heading to the Great Hall.

He didn't know how, but his feet were driving him faster than he ordered himself to do so. The smile on his face was never leaving and there was a continuous fast heart beat that was making him walk faster.

He stood on top of the staircase and his feet drove him to the middle of it when his breath caught up his chest. His fast heartbeat rose even higher and he could swear that his heart missed some beats.

The petite brunette was sitting on the staircase, a huge book on her lap, her small fingers tracing the words as if they were written by her. He froze some stairs higher than her, his eyes never leaving from her figure.

She turned her head with nerve, her silk hair following the move and cleaning her delicate face. She looked at him furious at first, until her eyes fell to his Prefect badge, before noticing the sewed robes on him.

''Nestoras Steele?'' she asked and she closed the book she was holding, shrinking it and putting it in her robe's pocket. She stood up, gathering her hair on one side - her own Prefect badge shone under the small lights.

''It's Nestor.'' he said, clearing his throat first. She looked at him confused for a second and then blushed.

''Oh, you are a Muggle?'' she asked, fixing the thin necklace of small pearls around her neck and smiling nervously. ''I am sorry, I did not know.'' she took her eyes away from him, as his blushed face was something that caused her shame.

Suddenly his proud turned to sorrow and he looked at her face looking away from him - it was a simple reminder that his kind will never go along with hers.

Silky shirt, black cotton jacket with one green stripe - Pureblood. He was sure about it. He could guess it from the pearls alone. He looked at her and then breath in deep. He had one pair of robes for the whole year, he was certain she had a different pair for each day.

Suddenly he felt used - he had given into a society that dared to lower him as a person. Why was he that stupid? He cursed himself too many times. From tomorrow he will wear the leather jacket his young brother got him for last Christmas.

Even if that cost him his Prefect - _no, no, I can allow that_ , he said to himself, watching her eyes falling to his, examining his face. _The Prefect badge is mine_ , he fought with himself and tightened his jaw.

 _Fuck those Purebloods_ , a small voice said to him and he looked at her as if she had offended him. She frowned and she looked at him. ''It's alright.'' he coldly said, knowing how some people see him, _especially her people_ , he said to himself, watching the green emblem on her robes. ''Can we start please?'' he asked going all the way downstairs, knowing the kind of hate he will get from her if he allowed himself to look at her for much longer.

He felt his heart hurting as he looked at his feet. He never thought of a person being able to cause him nervousness - but there she stood, seeing him as if she had never seen anyone like him before. He could feel his shivers multiple but he chose to ignore them.

He knew that she will never go to allow herself to be with him in rounds, but he cared not to think about it for the moment. She walked down the stairs, placing herself in front of him. ''I am Narcissa Black.'' she talked, extended her hand for him to shake. ''I do not believe I had the proper introduction with you.'' she said, her eyes falling to his hands, being turned to fists.

She frowned and rose her eyes to see his concerned face. ''You are Andromeda's sister?'' he asked, not bothering to look at her extended hand.

''How do you know my sister?'' she asked with a big smile on her face.

''She helped me once. Transfiguration. She is really polite.'' he rushed to say and grabbed her hand feeling a bit of a shame now that he knew who she was.

''Yes, Medy always was.'' she laughed, feeling his hand gold against hers. She looked at his relaxed face and took her hand back. ''Shall we start? I was too excited this whole morning, that I broke curfew myself.'' she admitted and she heard him following her.

''What were you reading? Earlier?'' he asked as he found himself next to her.

''Heritage of a Dragon, The Colony.'' she said with a smile that could easily bright up the whole castle. ''I love dragons. They are so royally humble, but yet so ruthless. It is so painfully beautiful to see them. Such grace and uniqueness trapped in a single creature.'' she put her hand in her pocket to see that the book was still there.

''What about you? What do you like?'' she asked out of the blue as they turned left to start their rounds.

* * *

He threw his jacket at the end of the bed and looked at the morning lights covering the sky as it was unfolding its grace in front of his tired eyes. He was late - in some minutes the streets would be full with people. He sighed, looking at his compass in his hand and throwing it somewhere in bed.

His patience was running thin and he was extremely furious. He pushed the bag off his shoulder. The jars made a weird sound, as they touched with one another.

His whole body was screaming for sleep, but he chose not to listen - he had much more important things to do than that. He cursed himself, loudly, hopelessly. He didn't know why he was wasting his time so worthily.

The look on Draco's eyes the moment Granger had to leave from the museum with Potter came to his mind and he cursed himself again. _Young love and some shit_ , he thought, running his tongue to his lips.

He needed to drink - a fucking strong one. The bag on the floor was calling his name. He knelt, feeling his leg muscles hurting and he took it in his hands. The bottomless container was the first he took out of it.

The West side of the forest held the same magic plants as the East and the North. He had a bad feeling that was getting stronger and stronger with every passing night he spent there. He looked at the small family of jars on his table - all of this smelled worse than dead rats on a hot day.

He carefully added the new jars, having the same angry feeling in his heart and mind. Flower head, hundreds of frogs in the West side of the forest and still no sight of that river. Knotgrass and lavender.

He sighed and he looked at the new jars. He had to communicate with Kingsley, fast. He should have done it the moment he found Asphodel on the North side, yesterday. He cursed himself and he looked at the enchanted slot Kingsley sent him some days ago.

Rubbing his face aggressively he let out a loud groan watching the letter disappearing from his eyes. He desperately needed a drink and a nice sleep - why couldn't he find magic waves? It would be a much easier thing to work with. Why did it have to hold such power to allow potion ingredients to grow?

It was not in his nature to complain this much, but he was sober for the past five days wasn't he? He stood in front of the slot, waiting for a response, knowing he won't get any time soon.

He waved at his cigars and he looked at the fucking jars on top of the table. If South side comes to be worse than the others, he was done here.

* * *

 _Winter, 1970_

He walked fast out of his dormitory. He was late, but today he knew that she wouldn't mind. He hid something inside his robes in time to see the faces of the oldest classmates looking at him smiling.

''Save you a spot?'' Warners asked, but Steele shook his head no, having a rather big smile on his face. ''Good luck.'' he added, winking at him with a meaningful way.

Steele felt his cheeks burning, but he left the common room in a run, not wanting to believe what kind of lecture she will give him this time. He rushed to go to their meeting point for their rounds and he frowned when he didn't find her.

He looked around him, every peaceful corridor seemed unbothered from his presence there and he took a big breath. Maybe she had something else planned and leave him alone today?

Not knowing why, he felt his heart beating faster at that thought. He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling his face falling. Who would be that mad to let her leave from his side on a day like this.

He took the white tulip that he hid earlier and he looked at it. He had enchanted it to never die - he was proud with himself for doing it, even if he had the most stupid headache now. He smiled sadly. _Maybe it wasn't supposed to end up in her hands_ , he said to himself hiding the tulip and looking at his feet. He turned around to start his rounds, but then he heard it.

A small sob that faded away, followed by a deep sigh. His eyes rose to the top of the staircase, where he saw her coming to him. Hair in a low bun, eyes red, almost puffy, skin paler than ever. He put his hands behind his back.

She greeted him with a shaken voice that made him frown. She didn't dare to look into his eyes. A small sigh escaped her lips. ''What's wrong?'' he asked, feeling as if he had done something wrong.

Her eyes met his for a brief second and then fell to her feet. She shrugged and she fixed her hair, finding her composure. ''Nothing.'' she said at last and she put some brown locks behind her ears.

''Can I help you with anything?'' he asked with a small voice. He had imagined this day completely different.

''It's alright Nestoras, really, I - '' her lips shut. He knew that it was hard for her to talk about her feelings, but if he wanted to be honest, it was harder for him too. ''It will be alright.'' she said and proudly stood in front of him.

He looked at her act knowing that it was just that - an act. She was hurting for a reason and it was bothering him. He frowned again. She was always a mystery to him, but he liked her, didn't he? ''It will be, or you will be?'' he questioned, looking at his feet, not knowing if she will ever answer that. To his concern, he heard a small gasp that followed with a few new tears.

He felt his heart beating fast - he didn't want to make her cry, he wanted to help her, to take her pain away. She let her proud shoulders shrink as if there were not even there and she hugged her torso. She sat down on the stairs behind her, covering her face with her hands, not wanting to believe that she was crying in front of him.

There was a small fear in his heart. Something that he had never felt before. What if he was the one that made her cry? Today she called him out when they finished Potions, but he was feeling his anxiety high enough and walked away, knowing that they will be together this night.

''Something is wrong.'' she said with a small voice, almost whispering. ''I do not know what to do.'' she confessed with stressed eyes, full of tears.

''I can help you.'' he said, sitting next to her, cowardly putting a hand around her shoulders. He felt her head resting on his shoulder and a small beautiful burden to make her feel okay again built it up inside of him. He put his other on her hand, caressing her wrist until she took a big breath, calming her teary face. ''Tell me what's wrong.''

''My mom lettered me this day. I had to see our family owl coming with a letter over the past three months.'' she took another big breath, wanting to gather her thoughts. She knew what she was about to do to him. She felt her eyes tearing again and she bit the inside of her cheeks.

She rose her head, but she couldn't move away from him. So she stayed there, memorizing the feeling. ''She said that Bella is getting married.'' she added and heard him laughing.

She looked at him a bit bothered and he stopped at once. ''What is wrong with that?'' he asked confused and she frowned.

''Bella is..'' she took her eyes off him. She was feeling ashamed of the things that her oldest sister done. Things that only Pureblood Slytherins knew. ''She has a dark soul.'' she spoke and she looked at her knees being together. ''Marriage was never something that she wished.''

''Is this why you are crying?'' he asked, feeling more confused than before.

''She told me that Medy will leave from our house after her graduation in June.'' she added feeling her face warming up, as hot tears salted her cheeks. ''She told me not to act on it.''

He took his eyes away from her. He used the hand that was on hers to push back his hair. He felt guilty. Too guilty. ''I don't think that she can tell you what you can and can't do, Cissi.'' he rose his brow as her angry eyes fell on him.

''I am a Pureblood daughter, Nestoras, I only do what they wish.'' _she looked offended?_ he asked himself, knowing that something was not right.

''That is not right. You should have your own will, your own voice.'' his voice was much calmer this time, softer even.

''Haven't you noticed our missing family name from the Daily Prophet? At last my father can stop being pointed for the early retirement of Mr Leach. You remember the cruel words they used for him, don't you?'' she looked at him with a need that he never saw before.

''I never thought that your father had anything to do with it. My suspicions were always on Abraxas Malfoy.'' he said, looking at his forearm resting on his leg.

''Yours maybe, but the rest of the Wizarding World?'' she asked with desperation and he looked at her. He knew what it meant to her to have a good name on the lips of the other Wizarding beings. ''I cannot risk with a burden of a scandal my name.'' she cowardly said, knowing that his heart was hers if she wanted it. ''If my parents say that I have no say in this, then there is nothing else to do, than obey to their say.'' she looked in front of her, trying to find her lost pride.

She felt his hand falling from her shoulders and he stood up at once. He cursed himself. Too many times. He felt as if he was a fool. ''Here.'' he said, forsing a smile on his lips. He buried his hand to his robes, revealing the white tulip to her. ''Happy sixteen birthday.'' he said with a heavy heart and a broken voice.

Her lips fell apart as his resting in hers, eyes fell at his feet at last. She felt her heart tore apart and her eyes fell to his extended arm. Her breath caught up to her chest. ''How did you know?'' she asked, knowing that she had just broken his heart.

''Wild guess, I guess.'' he knew it sounded stupid to her ears as it did to his. She took the flower in her hand and smell it, feeling her lungs burning with the pleasant natural scent of the tulip. ''I know that it is not what you used to get from your Pure-''

''Do not dare to finish that sentence Nestoras.'' she spoke looking at him with watery eyes. ''You do not get to do this to me, not after you have seen what my family been through.'' she was right, he couldn't do it.

He looked at her sitting form, holding the flower that he got for her, and he felt his frustration growing bigger with every passing second. A need to run away filled his mind and powered up his feet, making him turn around, taking only two steps away from her, regreting it and walking back. ''Why you are not telling me what is that you fear? Because I know it is not me.'' he said with a sharp breath.

''Nestoras.'' she said, standing up, her height finally meeting his. ''Our common world works too differently than yours. There are things that are complicated - ''

''Explain them to me.'' he offered losing his patience.

She looked at him, measuring her words, but her lips stayed shut. She knew that her words will only cause more damage. ''I cannot do that.'' she finally said, looking at her feet, perfectly dressed with new Oxfords.

''Why not? Is it because I am not worthy?''

''What are you - ''

''Or is it because I am a simple Muggle?''

''I never said that!''

''You are thinking about it - ''

''No, I do not!''

''You know what Narcissa?'' he looked at her hurt, knowing that she wanted to make him feel that way. ''Go back to your dormitory. Live your perfect life in your perfect pink bubble, never think of address another world except the one you live in. Never risk. Always compromise.''

''If you expect me to apologize for choosing my family - ''

''I except nothing from you! I am not like you and I don't intend to be any time soon!''

''You say this now, but when your life starts to tangle will the rest of the Wizarding World - ''

''I won't allow it to happen! I am proud of who I am! Can you say the same?'' he took a step back. His hard breathing was not letting him think clearly. ''Just remember that your world will have to accept me at some point.''

He looked at her, his gift still on her hand, holding it gently. He turned around, leaving her behind, as she chose. ''Nestoras, I - ''

''It's Nestor. Get used to it.'' he yelled, never turning his head to see her crying face.

* * *

He opened his eyes, feeling the sweat running down his back. At once he sat on the bed and stood up. He didn't know why he was dreaming so intensive the past days, but his mind was sober wasn't it?

Taking a big breath, he opened the window of the room, letting the fresh, almost noon and slightly warm air to bust in. He was feeling his mouth dry and he grabbed the plastic bottle, emptying it all.

Back and legs were sore. Back from the bed, legs from the walking, even his stomach started to complain. He desperately needed some food - since when he was hungry? The last time he graved food was months ago.

He cursed his luck and he looked at his reflection in the small rounded mirror on the wall. He smiled as some white facial hair found their place next to his dark ones.

He never had a problem with age - if something was okay with him, was his time on this earth. He knew that it will end somehow and he didn't mind it. He will get to see the faces of the people he loved the most and lost them.

A small grief burned his heart for a second until his eyes fell on the floor - a thick envelope with a familiar hand-write that he would recognise everywhere was waiting for him to be opened.

He grabbed it and snorted. He didn't expect an answer, but there it was, in his hands. _Nestoras_ , he read and he took a big breath, knowning how much in pain she must be. He felt the same pain when he lost his wife and son.

 _Draco is alright. I think that he will find his peace soon enough. He has to visit in a while. Miss Granger says he needs his time. To be clearly honest, me too. In his eyes, I see a young Lucius._

 _I am well. Manor seemed much bigger than before._

 _Thank you for your gift. Once again, your gesture brought up memories of a different area, a much more pure one._

 _Cissi._

He left the letter aside and he grabbed his t-shirt and leather jacket. Coffee and food seemed better than standing inside those walls with nothing to do than think.

* * *

 _March, 1971_

Everyone was talking about it. Every person he would pass by in any corridor to head to his common room, or class, or library would talk about them.

It was not in his nature to gossip, and he never listened to any of the silly talks about classmates of his. He simply had greater things to do or to say - but this was something different.

He walked down to the busy corridor, a book of Defence in his hand and a proud Muggle smile on his lips. With the corner of his eye, he saw Nearly Headless Nick, talking to some new students outside of the Great Hall.

He smiled wider to him and he used the first staircase he could find to go to his House. Two third years girls were behind him and he heard one of them speaking his name. He turned around with a ruthless gaze and they looked at him shameless but yet amused.

He stepped to the next staircase that he could find, wishing his trip could be must more unbothered and he tightened his hold around his book.

It was a Saturday evening and everyone had returned from their trip rather early. The storm had managed to gather them all back in the castle, ruing his silence and making him leave the Library to go back to his common room.

One more floor and he could silence his dormitory and finish his book in private. He took a step to leave the staircase and walk down to the four floor to take the next one.

''Watch where you dare to step Mud.'' the man said fixing his green tie. ''I would hate to lose you points.'' he warned, straightening his robes, his fingers making sure his Head Boy badge stood next to his Malfoy and Slytherin emblem.

''Unlike to popular demand, it would mean more to ask an apology.'' he rose a brow stepping into his personal space, fixing his leather jacket.

''I do not tend to excuse myself to inferiors, Steele. Unlike some, I do know my place.'' he narrowed his eyes and he looked up and down on his attire. ''Sloppy.'' he said, taking his wrinkle, somehow loosen up, blue tie between his fingers only to let it fall down to his torso.

''If I were you, I would watch it. You are tip toe walking, man. You will fall eventually.'' Steele smirked at him and Malfoy did the same.

''Steele, even if fate had a passionate sense of humour, willing to waste it in trading our fates, trust me when I say you would not even last a day with the burden of the prideful name of a Malfoy.'' he said with a whispered and Steele rose his brow. ''How do you Muggles call it? You simply don't have it.'' he mocked and turned around to find the staircase waiting for him to step on them.

* * *

The mug in his hands burned his palm as he was reading again the letter that Narcissa wrote him. He cursed Hermione Granger for her ford-coming self that dared to give him the information about Lucius Malfoy. Wanting to be honest with himself, his mind was in the woman who married that lucky wanker-stain.

He had summoned the Daily Prophet twice this week. Still not a single article about his passing. He wondered whose ass they had to lick to cover that story, but then again, did anyone really care about the black sheep of the Malfoy line, who was rotting inside a cell in Azkaban?

Steele rose his mug and drink a sip of his extra strong black coffee, missing the taste of the whiskey he used to put inside of it.

He wanted to curse Kingsley for his mission, but he couldn't just do that. Deep down, he knew that if the great Minister of all gave the task to Draco, he would volunteer for his place - he liked that bloke even if he didn't say it.

He folded the letter of hers and put it inside his inner pocket. He was never good at sentimental words - written or speaking them. He knew about pain, suffer, but expressing those damned feelings was never easy. Maybe that was the reason why he loved alcohol this much - it was always easy to forget after the right amount of liquor in his body.

He finished his coffee and looked outside of the dressed in red letters window, of the small coffee shop he found near the stupid house, Kingsley found him.

 _Johey's Bakery_ he read the display of the shop across the street. Something was bothering him about it, but he thought it was just the weird choice of a name.

 _Dovedale and my ass,_ he said to himself and he looked at his empty mug. This small town and all around it, had nothing else but old people, with sudden visits from their grandchildren for the weekend, or for the Spring's Fair.

And God how much he hated those things. He wanted to have some sort of plan that could help him finish his stupid mission and go back home after the weekend.

''The double-choco is the best.'' the young voice sounded from his left and he turned his head to see the woman who burned her hand some days ago, standing next to him. ''From the bakery?'' she explained with blushed cheeks. ''I saw you yesterday going there.'' she smiled, crossing one arm under her chest, pointing her big breasts to him.

''Right. Noted.'' he said with a single nod, turned his gaze away from her. He looked at her still standing there, a small smile on her face and eyes full of wonder, examining his face.

He frowned, thinking that he was not in the mood for light chit-chat, but she was. ''You are not from around are you?'' she asked, looking at his empty mug and taking it in her hands.

''Londoner.'' he nodded again, watching her frown.

''You don't look like one.'' she laughed a bit, her eyes fell to his leather jacket.

He didn't say anything, only smirked a little until she looked around her, making sure that no one was near them to hear their conversation.

Steele followed her gaze too, not knowing why. He watched her taking the tall stool that was next to him, and sitting without his say. He wanted to laugh, but she didn't know him right?

''I bet my pounds, you are looking for someone.'' she practically whispered, looking at him with curious eyes.

''How many pounds do you bet?'' he asked, smirking and he swore it was like he intrigued her whole mind.

''Let's say my tips? Four - in total.'' she laughed and he did too.

''That would be stealing I am afraid.'' if he wasn't that amused, he might feel a bit strange at her words. ''Why would you say it though?'' he asked, running his hand over his jeans.

''Word has it, you are renting old pap's George loft on Grenterns road.'' she said in a small voice and he rose his brow. ''Perfect place to hide.'' she looked at him full amused and he hid his own. ''Plus, the leather jacket.'' she pointed with her eyes and he looked at himself.

A small laugh sounded and she looked at him. ''If I wanted to hide, let's say, coming here, every day, wouldn't raise any suspicions?'' he asked with a matter-of-factly way and she looked confused. ''Plus, since when personal attire corresponds to work affairs?'' he looked at her with serious eyes and she smiled shamefully.

''Sorry - ''

''I am a historical writer.'' he said when she was about to stand up. ''I wanted silence and your town has it. And old pap's George loft? Well, it is the cheapest in the area.'' he rushed to cover his white lie and she smiled to him.

''Mary.'' she introduced herself with a flirty smile. He took her hand and kiss it, playing his role.

''Rayan Russel.'' he lied, smiling at her, her whole face firing up.

* * *

 _May, 1971_

He walked alone his rounds today as well. He didn't want to wait for her, knowing that she will never going to come. Simply, she had greater things to deal with. Lucius fucking Malfoy made it quite clear when he went to visit her in the Hospital Wing, some weeks ago.

 _Fucking tosser_ , he said to himself and he continued his rounds wanting to finish and go to sleep. Tomorrow they will have their last OWLs and he had to grab the Head Boy title tightly.

He didn't want to spend his last year in this great castle along with the same stupid classmates of his. He sighed, walking out of the Astronomy Tower when he heard it. A sob. A familiar one.

He frowned, watching his watch - it was too late for her to be out of the dungeons and up here. _And why be here and not in rounds?_ he asked himself feeling his anger boiling at her.

Sobs. More of them. Faster than the first one, more painfully that the last time he asked her crying. He closed his eyes in defeat and he cursed himself for still feeling something about her, even if he spent the last year crawling his way under her skin with any way possible.

But right now she was crying and his feet drove him to her as if the only thing that he wanted was to make her feel better - and maybe it was, who knows?

He looked at her petite body, back pressed to the wall, eyes stuck outside. He could sense her pain as a vibration, a small one finding its way all the way down to his back.

He felt guilty - he used all of the past months to make her feel uncomfortable and upset and now he only wanted to make her feel happy again. To make her feel as the girl who used to laugh with his shitty jokes.

''Who's there?'' he heard the moment his shoulder touched one planet and made a weird sound.

He cursed his luck and he walked to her. If she was upset with him being there, she didn't show it. ''Hey.'' he simply said and she rushed to take her red eyes off him.

She wiped her cheeks with a silk tissue that she was holding a lot the past days and she looked the night sky. ''Sorry about rounds.'' she said and he walked to her, sighing.

''Not an issue.'' he lied, knowing exactly how bothered he was with her not being in rounds.

She looked at him then, knowing it too. He didn't know why, but her eyes were leaving his too easily. Was it because he was a total asshole to her for the past months? Maybe.

''I guess you must have heard it by now.'' she said, looking at her feet, perfectly dressed with a new pair of knee socks and new shoes. ''I only have one sister now. Bellatrix.'' she pointed out, making him frown.

He didn't know that - shouldn't he know? He felt his heart beat fast. ''I'm sorry.'' he said, knowing that she might learn it from her parents and not from Andromeda.

''Me too.'' she met his eyes and he felt guiltier than before. He looked at his feet. ''You should leave.'' she said proudly, and he rose his eyes to her, in time to see her holding something tightly in her palm.

''What is that?'' he asked, pointing at her hands. ''What are you holding there Cissi?''

''Nothing.'' she said, putting her hands behind her back.

''Show me, what is that?'' he closed the distance between them, grabbing her forearms and bringing them in front of him.

''Stop!'' she protested freeing her left hand and bringing it behind her back again. ''No!'' she said as he left her right hand to grab her left. ''Leave me alone!'' she slapped him once, managing to free her forearm again, but he moved fast to grab her again, and her grip opened.

''No!'' she yelled as it fell from her hand, rolling down towards the big opening and starting to fall down, until Steele's foot stepped on the gold chain, a second before it disappeared from their eyes.

She let out a relief gasp and he leaned down to take it in his hand, a small fear blossoming inside of him. ''What the hell is that?'' he asked looking at her confused.

''It's a secret!'' she lightly yelled and tried to grab it but he raised his hand in the air. ''It's mine Nestoras give it back.'' she demanded and she looked at him dangerously.

 _I mark the hours, every one. Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value onto you, are gauged by what you have to do,_ he read and his fears only grow bigger.

''What the fuck is this?'' he yelled, looking at the slow running dust inside of it and feeling his patience running thin.

''It is a secret I told you!''

''Malfoy's?'' he was feeling his blood boiling. ''What do you want with a Time Turner?'' he asked with a low voice, not trusting that all of his classmates were sleeping.

''How do you know what it is?'' she questioned him confused, her eyes never leaving from his raised hand.

''Answer me!'' he demanded and she took a step back. She looked at him hurt, as if her mind told her to get away from him. ''I saw you two.'' he confessed, looking at her in the eye, ''In the Infimary. He stayed all night with you, didn't he?''

''Of course he did!'' she said with one breath, looking at him from head to toe. ''What else would you have expected him to do?'' she felt her cheeks burning but didn't let that affect her much. ''He is not afraid of his feelings!''

''I didn't know he had any!'' he narrowed his eyes watching her lips falling apart.

''You are a moron!'' she felt her breathing hard. ''Give that back, I wish to leave. Now.''

''No, you will do something stupid.''

She took her wand out, preparing herself for duel. He tightened his jaw looking at her hurt eyes, wishing nothing more than peace. ''You know I will win.''

''Because I am always letting you Cissi, put at work that bright mind of yours!''

''I am so sick of you!'' she yelled watching his face falling. ''Flipendo!'' she yelled again and he fell down, the necklace falling next to him. She took it in her hand and she looked at him. ''The Time Turner is mine.'' she said with the most calming voice and walked away from him.

''Don't do anything stupid Cissi.'' he said, coughing, trying to find his strength again, ''Think about the alternative realities that you will start - ''

''What are you talking about? I want to save my sister from falling in love with - ''

''One action that changes in the past defines the future.'' he said, standing up and finding his breath again. ''What if not being with Ted gets her killed? Or what if her staying with your family gets you follow a fate of misery or loneliness?'' he reasoned with her and coughed one last time. ''Think about it Cissi - ''

''Ted?'' she asked, looking at him. ''Ted?'' she yelled, her eyes filled with tears. ''No one knew his name how - you knew? All this time you knew?'' she asked with a horror gaze painted in her eyes.

''Cissi - ''

''Why didn't you say anything?'' she screamed, looking at him, the veins in her hand were popping out.

''She told me you will understand - ''

''How could you do this to me? She is my sister!'' she yelled again and he grabbed her from her forearms, wanting to hold her there and explain. ''Leave me alone! I hate you!'' she said and his hand fell to his sides at once. ''I hate you.'' she sobbed losing her voice and left from the Astronomy Tower, running.

* * *

''Early today.'' Mary said behind the counter, leaving the newspaper she was holding aside. He looked at her unimpressed before his eyes travel around the room. No one. He blamed the rain for that.

That was the reason he didn't visit south side yesterday night. He wanted to curse, but she smiled to him kindly. He walked to her and sat in one of the tall stools in front of the counters.

''Change of heart?'' she asked and he smirked a little watching over his shoulder his usual spot. ''Morning.'' she said and he nodded. She stood up from her seat and walked to the coffee machine, making his coffee.

Her eyes fell on him every now and then, watching him holding a lighter in his hands and playing with it. She knew that he was not going to light a cigar in here, but something about his action seemed, relaxing.

She placed the big wide orange mug in front of him and his eyes fell on it. ''Thanks.'' he mumbled, taking the warm mug in his hand taking a long sip.

''Rough night?'' she asked, bringing him a bottle of water and a glass.

''You have no idea.'' he said under his breath and he looked at her. She had big lips, but small eyes, reminded him of that awful colleague of his back in the Ministry.

She had a straight body and the only thing that looked female to her was her breast. Steele wondered if she knew how self consious she was.

''Here.'' she said and she gave him a paper bag with three biscuits inside. He looked at it and then her. ''Double-choco!'' she said with a rushed voice.

''Right, thank you.'' he said and he looked at her confused. ''Why would you give me this?'' he asked, the smell of them burning his nose and making his stomach sound loudly.

Her eyes fell to his torso and she laughed. ''I know a hungry man when I see one.'' she said and she took her newspaper in her hands, continuing to read the article.

He opened the paper bag and he started to eat. She was right, that was really good. He wondered how old she was - she didn't look older than thirty and younger than twenty.

A crazy idea popped into his mind - he looked at her again and frowned, taking another bite of the biscuit. She was too young to know about this shithole wasn't she?

''Thank you for this.'' he said and she nodded. ''How long you are working here?'' he asked and she rose her brows.

''Since I was sixteen.'' she said, smiling not bothering to leave the newspaper down. ''It's my grandfather's coffee shop, until my father took it after his passing and we are simply a coffee bar.'' she said with a raised sarcasm in her voice.

He smiled at that - he didn't think that she would be able to use sarcasm. He looked at her face, as her hands turned the page. There was a faded longing and he wondered what she was reading to make her feel like that.

''Don't like working here?'' he asked at last, watching her eyes moving from the written words and then him.

''I don't really mind it.'' she said after a while. He frowned, knowing that she was lying. ''I don't have anywhere else to go.'' she added with a sorrow in her voice and a sad look in her eyes.

''I doubt that you looked around to find.'' he said, taking a sip of his coffee and she smiled.

''What about you?'' she asked, folding the newspaper in the middle and leaving it aside. ''Have you travelled a lot?''

''Yes. It is part of the job.''

''Must be a hell of a job.'' she said and he laughed.

''I have a question.'' he said, taking his leather jacket off his body. ''Why the bakery's name is Johey?'' he asked and her eyes fell from his at once.

He knew that she was measuring her words - maybe she was trying to find a way to say the very little of the story behind it? No matter what she was thinking, or what she knew, Steele was onto something.

She was battling with herself and he knew it, but it didn't matter. He knew she will talk to him at last. He took a big sip from his coffee.

''Mr Delerson had a son, Johey. He was found dead in 1951.'' she said at last. She was not feeling uncomfortable, maybe unsure for herself? He couldn't say for sure.

''It was pretty ugly.'' she added raising a brow. ''Some of his face had been cut off, and the weirdest thing is that they found dried black hair in his mouth. People say it was an animal who killed him, but then, who knows?''

''I see.'' he nodded, knowing that his instincts were correct once again.

* * *

 _1972_

The huge eagle statue seemed to look at him in the eyes. His invitation to the headmaster's office was clear - and once again, his worry was there to fill his mind with thoughts.

It had been three years since he last came here - three years. Somehow it felt like centuries ago, but yet like yesterday. He didn't know why he was feeling so small all of the sudden.

Maybe because it was his last year at Hogwarts? Maybe because he ran away from his home? Maybe both? His mind brought up the crying face of his little brother when he told him he will leave for good.

He told him that he was not going to feel safe if he will be gone too, he told him that he wants to come with him - but Steele told him to stay at school, told him to be patience and he will come back for him. He didn't listen to him. He didn't pay attention to his screams.

The lifeless body of his little brother came to his mind. The gun still in his hand, his brains somewhere in the wall and window of his bedroom. His own screams, his own grief, his own finger pointing at his father who just held his bible tighter, yelling that he killed his brother.

A tear fell down his cheek and he rushed to wipe it off. He fixed his leather jacket, making sure the enchanted new inside pocket was holding his wand and gun.

He wondered if he will have to hide it, but then, _fuck it,_ he said to himself - he might be a great wizard but he didn't know what he had with him, did he.

''Honey ducks.'' he said, stepping in the first step and letting the statue drive him to Dumbledore's office.

He walked inside watching at the wide office being as he last saw it. He smiled to himself remembering their last conversation with the old wizard.

''Mr Steele, welcome.'' he talked and his feet drove him in front of his office only to rest his eyes to the swan-sized beautiful bird next to him. ''Fawkes.'' he heard him, saying his name and looked at him.

''Is he immortal?'' Steele asked, looking at the glorious phoenix.

''His reborn comes from his ashes. Every Burning Day.'' he informed him, watching at the red and gold feathers of the bird. ''Are you alright, Mr Steele?'' Dumbledore asked looking at him now.

Steele nodded once and looked at his feet. From where he was standing, he could see the letter he had almost next to him. His older brother's hand-write in it.

He didn't know what to say, or if he should trust his guts more knowing that he was right assuming he was there to be checked on.

Dumbledore's hand reached a drawer and took out a thick parchment. He placed it in front of him and Steele read his name. It was his OWL final paper. Everything was written down without a single mistake, until the question 189. There it was - his last choice regarding her.

He had heard in the busy hallways, some classmates of them talking about her upcoming selection into a Head Girl. And of course he was the top of the male Leaderboard.

He knew she hated him - he knew what he had to do to prevent their common life for the last year at Hogwarts. And now Dumbledore knew. _Of course he is_ , he said to himself, looking at him. Perhaps he knew about the gun too.

''Question 189.'' he said, watching the ink covering the right answer and next to that silly blotch, a wrong answer. ''Fifty points in total had been off you, if answered wrong. Causing the place of the Head Boy to pass to another.''

''I blanked.'' he rose a brow wishing he could say something else.

''Mr Steele. I can not hide my bit of a worry about you, either the fact that I - '' he lost his words and Steele frowned. That was first. ''Some students may have a different kind of life planned out for them, and yes, there is not denying it can cause some wrong prejudgments.'' he said and looked at him with a meaningful gaze.

His hand reached the drawer again and he put in front of him another thick parchment with the name of Narcissa Black. His eyes fell from her test, but Dumbledore pointed at the question 189. She had answered it wrong too.

''You are not different than them.'' he said to him and cowardly he looked at the old wizard. He could feel his eyes burning holes into his mind and finding out about his thoughts.

He said to himself he was being silly - he couldn't do that, could he? ''I know.'' he rushed to say and he looked at her test before resting his eyes on his feet.

Dumbledore took the parchments away from him, knowing that there was a bit of a doubt in his words. He didn't push him though. He knew he might need his time to see beyond wrong words and cruel actions.

''Our morality, our fate, even our lives cannot only summon upon our actions Mr Steele. It needs our unique minds, beliefs, and thinking that make us whole individuals.'' he couldn't look at his Headmaster. He could only nod, knowing exactly what he meant.

''I shall wish you a progressive last year.'' Dumbledore said and looked at him taking a big breath.

He turned around to leave, but his feet stopped him. His mind connected some dots that were left there unnoticed by him. He frowned, watching the end of the bookcase over his shoulder. ''You knew.'' he said and he turned around to see him.

''You knew I was searching for the Time Turner.'' he looked at him from afar.

''You prevent her actions - actions that could lead to a greater end that the one heading towards us as we speak.'' he said raising his brows.

Steele nodded. He too could feel a small dose of danger forming its path towards them. He walked out of his office and to his House. Perhaps Dumbledore was right - maybe our faiths are much more powerful than he thought.

* * *

He finished his coffee in silence as his eyes were falling to her every now and then, as she was going small hand work. He wondered if she knew how big the world was.

She was simple, innocent. He felt guilty knowing that he lied to her. Maybe he should stop lying - maybe he should stop being an Auror. Kingsley had told him about an opened place in the Heads of Aurors.

He told him it was his if he wanted it - but true to his addictive self, he wanted to feel the rush of the adrenaline for a couple more years. Maybe when he turns fifty, he would think about it again.

He frowned - he was hearing small taps. Extra slow. Extra weird. He rose his head, taking his eyes off her body as she continued working.

His whole body turned around, eyes landed on the busy road that seemed muted from the cars, the people, everything seemed soundless except that tap. He was taking deep breath, waiting.

And the taps got closer, and closer. The sound was burning holes in his ears. It was like its sound memorized in his brain. A shadow. A thin one. A walking stick. Magic was floating around it. A short, too old man.

His eyes met his. He took his hat off his head, white hair making their appearance and put it back walking away from the small coffee shop and going straight to the bakery across the street - _Johey's Bakery._


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight Treasure

_a/n_ It took me forever, I know! I am so so sorry - my final's papers were due the end of the month because of Easter break! Wish me luck.

Always take care,

love, Γ

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Twenty Eight

 _Treasure_

He was walking slowly down the busy street. Secretly he loved watching those people walking around, having no clue about what was going on in the world, the dangers, the hate, the pain.

All of them looked happy, pure even. There were people who you could wish a good morning, you could talk in a regular basis, even form a friendly connection. But to him, those people would be just good for staring from afar.

He didn't want to fool himself with their happiness, with their perfect flawless life. He didn't want this kind of poison in his life - this kind of imaginary reality that could only widen greater his already big hurt-hole.

If it was wrong for him, he didn't know, and if it was right, he didn't want to admit it. He simply wanted to stare them having an illusion of a better life - _at least for_ _them_ , he said to himself.

His grip tightened around the cotton grocery bag he used to carry around. It was bigger than the one he had some months ago, but much lighter. He liked the idea of protecting the environment. When he was younger, he used to say it to his father too - but those were different times, much more different than the ones he lived now.

He went around the circled square with the stone fountain that in the summer time they opened the lights that were placed inside of it and the water coloured up with blue, yellow, purple and red.

A warm breeze hit his wrinkle face and he smiled to himself. The warm weather was everything he ever wanted. He loved the warm wind, that was playing around with the green leaves of the tall trees, making a sound of perfect symphony. He adored the bombing sun, big and shiny hiding behind the trees, making it look like Christmas lights were decorating them.

It was a different time - a time where all of these, were simply enough to make him carry on with his life, to fill him with hope and relief.

Now, not even the memories of those carefree days seemed to help him. His tired feet stopped him from walking. He rested some of his weight to his walking stick and he took a big breath, enjoying the beautiful spring day.

The thought of his still cold house didn't seem to bother him that very second as his eyes closed, wishing he could be back to France as a teenage boy, in the tree farm of his father, watching the delightful sun, setting down deep in the horizon, creating new colours every day.

''Good morning, Mr Theo. Long time, no see.'' the old woman called and he opened his eyes to see her.

''To you too, Mrs Claire.'' he slightly took off his hat and continued his walk, following the road to the small prick-dressed street.

He wanted to buy some bread. And if he was lucky, a biscuit. He passed by the church of Ilmashive, not even daring to look at the tall steeple, then by its small park, heading left to the second prick-dressed street that was full with stores.

He could feel his heart beating faster with every step he was taking. He had to visit the bakery since his son came back - and it was quilt that held him away, not only from the bakery, but from the whole town.

A guilt he held in his heart for so many years. A guilt that older him too soon. Because, having his son away from him was better than having him here, scratching opened wounds and firing memories of a time he could never forget.

He walked closer to the bakery, his walking stick helping him step on the sidewalk as a motorbike sounded from across the street. His eyes fell inside the small coffee shop.

He looked at the man watching him and his brows rose - it was him. The one who was walking in circles outside their house for the past days. _A warlock_ , he said to himself, as his gaze travelled from his face to his walking stick.

He took his hat off, revealing white hair. The woman behind the counter nodded at him having a rather big smile on her lips and he smiled back, putting his hat on his head.

Wasn't it about time someone was looking for them, he asked himself and he carefully stepped down the sidewalk, crossing the street and going to Johey's Bakery, cowardly opening the heavy door.

The ring of the bell always made him think of courts, trials and justice. It had the same sound, the same length of the tune. It was not a joke that was bringing shivers to his old body. And why wouldn't it? It was something that he should have heard by now, shouldn't he? Wasn't he the one covering his son's actions?

Perhaps if he was in jail, his guilt would be much lighter than now, maybe he would sleep without nightmares, without regret and tears. The smiling face of Johnny made him smile too, as he rushed to walk out of the back of the store to see who was it.

''Hey Mr Theo! Still looking good!'' he said, smiling kindly to him. He looked at the young man, sighing. He looked just like Johey. Tall, lean but not muscular, kind green eyes, kinder smile.

''Here for the weekend I assume?'' he asked, taking his tired eyes off the young man.

He laughed and he clapped his hands twice to clean the flour from them. ''I graduate, Mr Theo! Last year!'' Johnny said, looking at him with kind eyes.

''Congratulations are in order then. I shall say, I remember the day you left for London, as if it was yesterday.'' he said and the man smiled again. ''How is your grandfather, John?'' he asked and at once the smile gone from his face.

''Haven't you heard? He passed away, in February.'' he said with brows together, still missing his grandfather.

''I am sorry, son.'' Theophile said and he looked at his walking stick.

Death. He had thought of it too many times the past year, and now, seeing it taking away every single one of the people that built this small town, could only bring him sorrow, and jealousy. So much jealousy. He had thought of the day he could finally rest forever as if it was a dinner party and he had to plan his outfit.

''He was at the last stage, Mr Theo.'' Johnny said at once seeing the old man's face getting troubled with every passing minute. ''We couldn't do anything.'' he added, smiling down at him but he didn't see him.

He too was sick, he too had to die - he cursed his son under his breath who was keeping him alive with every way possible. He wanted to feel flattered, he wanted to feel immortal, be he wasn't - and he wasn't supposed to live any longer.

The time that dared to call his, had long gone now. And if he wanted to bring much more depression in his mind, he didn't spend it well. Well, at least not after his late twenties, right?

''To live and remember him, dear Johnny.'' he mumbled at last, raising his head and looking at him nodding kindly. ''May I have my favourite breads please? And those biscuits too?'' he said, looking at him with a child's smile.

''Are you sure Dr Norman allows you to eat sugar Mr Theo?'' Johnny asked as he walked behind the counter to help him put the breads in his bag.

''To my age, son, a bit of mischief is what keeps us alive.'' he said and he heard him laughing. ''Take care, Johnny.'' he said and opened the door to leave.

His eyes landed at the coffee shop again. The man had already been gone. Maybe he understood who he was, maybe he will meet him at his way home - maybe he could offer him a way to greet death.

* * *

 _He looked at his suit. New, black slacks, with shining oxfords on his feet. Torso dressed in a black shirt - was that a necklace around his neck? His hand rose to touch his stern. A thick chain around his neck almost felt like a heavy weight of responsibility ready to choke him._

 _What is it? His eyes though felt unfocused and closed them. He felt it with his fingertips - round, something carved on top of it. Was it a locket necklace?_

 _''What do you see?'' the voice echoed, making him turn around. The room brightened up around him as if there was a shade covering it from his eyes before._

 _He knew who was talking, he knew what was about to happen - it was the same dream. The same fucking dream. ''What do you see?'' his father asked him again - this time, Draco's eyes looked at him. Long black robes covered with white stains. Draco frowned. He had never seen his father wearing anything dirty._

 _''A connection.'' he answered, looking at his father's eyes, grief filling his heart and tears making their appearance._

 _''What more?'' he asked, watching his face muscles harden._

 _''A connection.'' he repeated, feeling the grief growing up as if it wasn't there before._

 _''What more?'' he asked, his features faded away, as if he was never there._

 _He was walking. In a forest, maybe near a river? He felt he had been here before. He started to run. Not knowing why for, he was feeling scared as if it was a person - a person breathing in and out on his neck._

 _''Father!'' he yelled, knowing that he will not going to be here and save him. He ran faster. He knew he was being hunted, but he didn't know from whom. He saw a tree falling down and he jumped over it, leaving it far away from him._

 _He watched a small field with sunflowers, a wide circled area. His feet froze him and his eyes rose high. The sun was blocking his view and he rose his hand, placing it on his forehead._

 _A tower? He should climb it. He felt his hands against the rocks that were forming the tall tower - but it was endless. And then a shout. He was falling, down, down, down -_

He sat in his bed, his left hand grabbed her thigh at once. He looked at the peaceful room of his loft, some shy sun shines busting cowardly inside.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Cold sweat was giving him the chills. ''Draco?'' she called him and he loosen up his grip on her thigh. He felt her sitting up behind him, resting her body to her knees and curling her arms around him.

Her head found its place next to his, her chest gently pressing his back, making him relax more with every breath he was taking. It was not surprising he couldn't find himself capable to sleep alone.

And it was not surprising she was always there making sure that he did. And it felt good, knowing that she was there, next to him. His hand rested on hers.

''Sorry for waking you.'' he said with a husky voice.

''It's alright.'' she said, not even thinking of asking what he saw in his sleep to make him grab her this tight. She was still feeling the pressure on her thigh burning her flesh.

She gave him a kiss on the base of his neck. She was afraid. And concerned. He couldn't have a decent sleep these days - and the way he was screaming sometimes, well, it could easily take her hearing away.

But she didn't dare to say anything - she knew how hard it was for him to open up for family issues. It was hard for him to show his needs and Hermione respected it.

As if he noticed her worry, he took one of her hands and kissed it, threading his fingers to hers. He took a final big breath and untagged her arms around him, to lay down and take her in his hug.

It was too early in the morning to wake up and she was too worried to leave her alone. She rested her head on his chest, placing a hand on his still fast beating heart.

She didn't know if his dreams were about his father, or about anything else, but she knew that there was something on his mind - something that soon enough he will share with her. She just has to be patient - it was a rather delicate issue, wasn't it?

She was looking at him with those eyes that made him feel special, but in his heart that very moment he felt frightened. He was feeling a closure somewhere at the end of their path reaching out to them, desperately needed their attention.

An attention that Draco couldn't give right now - he craved for time and silence, he craved for a moment at peace but he couldn't have it. He knew he couldn't have it. He hugged her tighter, not knowing what else to think, to say or even to do, rather than this small act of affection. He closed his eyes without noticing it.

But she didn't dare to do so. She just looked at him. His sometimes relaxed face now being perfectly frowned, thinking whatever was troubling him. She put her hand on his face, knowing that he was not asleep.

''Is it getting worse?'' she carefully asked. She wished he wouldn't snap and leave as he did two days ago when he woke her up screamingly calling his father without a breath.

He looked at her. Eyes brown resting in his, searching for something that he wanted to hide from her - his own worry, his own fear. Perhaps his own pain too. There was simply not time for this. There was not time for being weak. It was not right for her, he had to be strong, he had to end that stupid story and let peace finally rest both of them.

''I do not know.'' and he meant it. Because the past days his dreams were weird. It was starting with his father, it was ending with Draco dead, or dying. He didn't want to tell that to her. He didn't want to put that picture in her mind. He didn't want to put that fear in her heart.

He just wanted to be here, with her. She ran her fingers into his hair, pushing them away from his face and kissed his stern. ''I am here you know. If you want to talk about it.'' she said with a small voice, looking at him.

But his eyes looked away, feeling exposed to her that second. She knew it. She knew how difficult it was for him to talk about this stuff, but it was not a bad thing to tell him, was it?

He pushed her hair away from her neck, watching her skin radiating under his touch. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead and she smiled, putting her ear on top of his beating heart until they fell asleep.

* * *

He carefully untagged himself from her, watching her small watch on his nighstand. Almost eight in the morning. He was still feeling his eyes heavy, but he couldn't delay it any longer.

Adrian had begged him to go to the Enterprise for the past days and he simply threw his letters away, not wanting to be in the same place where his father used to be all the time. Perhaps a small renovation would be good.

He stood up, losing his pants and underwear and walked to his bathroom. Hot water started to run down his body, relaxing his tensed muscles. He took a big breath, blocking the thoughts of his dreaming world.

He didn't want to think about it - he didn't want to admit that those dreams were pointing something to him, but did he knew it? Did his mourning allow him to understand it?

Stepping out of his shower, he covered his hips with a towel and walked to his bedroom - her slim figure on top of his bed managed to make him even more relaxed. A sudden desire to sleep again next to her filled his body, but he had to resist.

Everything was moving forward. Everything. Enterprise was growing up fast, his Ministry days seem to reach to an end, even the Wizarding Museum started to have wins the past week.

Everything needed control and attention. Everything. Including Granger - she needed his whole attention. She didn't ask for it, he simply wanted to give it. He dressed himself, looking at her. He knew that he hadn't offered her any type of pleasure the past week, but she, she was still there, with him. That meant something, right?

If it was any other witch, she would run away, daring not to look back. But her, she was there, defying all of his temper, his mood, his close character, everything that he did, everything that he was - she was there, simply because she liked him.

He wanted to smile, but he just watched her pink cheeks, her slightly apart lips, her soft curls on his pillow. He fixed his tie and he threw his blazer on top of the bed, walking to her.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, watching the edges curling up a little. He smiled. He liked the way she was showing her affection. He understood now, that her yelling meant care, her actions meant care, her constant presence meant care.

And all that for him - it really was a special feeling. She opened her eyes and looked at his grey eyes taking in every detail of her sleepy face. ''This brings back memories.'' she said with a small smile and he did the same.

''Are you alright?'' she asked, looking at his slightly tired face.

''Always.'' he assured her, knowing that she won't believe him entirely. ''I will be gone for a while. There are things needing close attention.'' his voice was low, as if he didn't want to mess up with her just waking up mind.

She nodded, understanding what kind of things he was referring to and she put her hand on his chin, caressing his cheek. He looked at her, eyes warm and a bit worried. He kissed her forehead and forced himself to leave, knowing that he could stay there and watch her if he didn't have some kind of self-power anti-Granger protection.

* * *

 _Malfoy Enterprise_ he read the big label that was prideful standing on top of the pilotis with bold letters. A sudden twist made him tighten his jaw and stop his feet, as his eyes were stuck on the two words, as if it was the most unusual thing in the whole world.

A burden made his shoulders stiffen. A burden he had never felt before. His breath came out slowly - there was a small voice in his head telling him that everything will be alright, but he was feeling a small fear growing up. A fear that was making his heart beatless - motionless.

He was carrying the whole Malfoy Family to his shoulders now - money, business, press, funds. Everything was in his hands to handle, in his mind to extent, in his self to keep the family name alive and strong. He took a step back. He was too young for this - he was too young to have this kind of responsibility. Hadn't he already taken it?

 _No_ , he said to himself closing his eyes and taking a big breath, trying to convince himself that his father is still in Azkaban - trying to trick himself that there was someone who could watch after him if he messed up. Maybe that was not a good idea - at least for today, _no_ , he said again to himself, forcing his eyes to open and see the big entrance of the building.

''Everything is alright.'' he mumbled to himself, fixing his blazer and making sure his hair were perfectly combed backwards. The first step towards the door came hard, but the second and the third were much easier.

 _Ten, nine, eight,_ he started to countdown, holding his breath. Eyes rose, gasps sounded as his feet drove him bigger to the reception lobby with the sitting area. He shouldn't care, but he could see the small fear in their eyes, the sadness in some, the relief in others.

He didn't blame them - his father was a fair employer, but he was a ruthless one when it came down to business. He was competitive, he wanted to be the top - and he was.

Enterprise was now running financial projects from the wizarding science development industry as Draco suggested, to real estate and construction plans. It was so much bigger than the small company his great great grandfather, Ophious started.

He wondered if he could trust himself more and start some of his own plans he had for the Enterprise now that he was alone. ''Mr Malfoy.'' the man behind the reception table greeted and Draco nodded once, walking straight to the wide hallway, leading to the elevator, right hand hidden in his slacks pocket, rubbing the base of his family ring.

It was the first time in his life that he was feeling so unbearable awkward he came to notice, and he wondered if he would keep feeling that way every time he would walk those halls. _Maybe it will_ , he sadly said to himself.

At the end of the hallway and just before the dark marbled wall with several golden elevator doors that looked like phone booths, his eyes caught sight of the opened space next to his grandfather's silver marble portrait, on top of a dark tall rectangle stand. Next to that, there was another one empty, waiting for something to be covered. His heart started to beat fast. It was not going to be easy - he cursed himself for not preparing his mind for what was about to follow.

He walked towards his personal elevator. The doors opened wide and the old man rose his eyes to meet his. ''Draconis!'' the old man greeted carefully watching Draco's stiff body as he fixed his glasses.

''Good morning, Mr Galatius.'' he greeted with a relieved sigh, as his picture there was simply enough for Draco to feel relaxed. ''Office, please.'' he said to the man who was operating the elevator, and looked at him putting his hands on the tall helm.

As he was growing up, Mr Galatius was allowing him to drive the private elevator, briding him with green-appled taste candies, the one his grandfather was giving him every Friday noon, after his piano lessons in order to accompany him for some hours in the Enterprise.

He looked at the man, kind eyes, soft smile on his lips as if he had been born with it. He looked as if he had no worries in his life, no pain, no fear. He wondered if people could be like him - happy.

The smile of Hermione came to his mind and he felt his cheeks burning. He knew he can be. Maybe he could get old next to her, face full of wrinkles, but eyes full of happiness. ''How old are you, Mr Galatius?'' Draco asked after the last sudden turn.

''Old enough to remember you coming here with your grandfather.'' he admitted never losing his concentration.

Draco smiled to him, but he didn't see him. Maybe that was for the best. He felt the elevator's force slowing down and he fixed his blazer feeling a bit out of character - or maybe he was hoping to see his father's pleased expression behind his desk as he was signing formal documents.

Maybe he should have seen his father for a last time - he couldn't remember his face before he died. He couldn't remember him smiling, screaming, being angry. He couldn't remember his father alive.

Only the laying man in the coffin. With his starving features, giving the impression of someone else. With his once sparkling hair, being short, lifeless. The only thing that made Draco sure that it was his father the one he identified that day in St. Mungo's, was the same mark he had to his forearm.

''Draconis?'' he called him, making his mind snap out of it. He felt cold metal touching his back. His eyes fell to the old man. His happy eyes were looking at him with worry.

He took a big breath, wishing he had laid down next to Granger and sleep, but the opened doors of the elevator pointed out the task of the day. ''Everything is going to be alright child.'' the old man advised him and Draco looked at him. ''Just breath.'' he nodded, straightening his torso and breathing in pridefully.

He heard the doors closing behind him and the man disappearing from his sight. The wide area was welcoming him. He slowly walked down the hallway, his eyes meeting the woman behind the beautiful mahogany desk.

She was standing, waiting for him to step closer, but his eyes stuck on the right side of the room as a new leathered sofa was decorating the entrance of his office with two tall lamps with yellowish colour coming out of them.

He couldn't remember those the last time he was there, but then again that was two weeks ago so he didn't care much. It took him some time to realize that he was just standing in front of his office's doors.

He turned to his left, watching her sadly smiling to him - he hated pity. She might notice the way his eyes turned their nostalgic gaze to a dangerous one and she sighed, taking her eyes away from him.

''Mr Malfoy, my - ''

''Thank you Thalia.'' he rushed to say, not wanted to hear those words again. He examined her face for some seconds - he had never done it, hadn't he?

She must be three, maybe four years older than Draco, but her features were pointing out a younger age. How did his father say it? Managed to organize his paperwork in less than a day. And she never said a bad word for anyone.

He took his eyes away from her and looked at his feet. ''Would you mind calling Pucey for me?'' he asked missing the way her cheeks burned up - _was that a new_ _carpet?_ he asked himself closing his eyes, knowing that he might be thinking stupid things, and his hands rushed to curl around the knobs of his double doors to open them.

He frowned at once, his arms falling to his sides. ''What happened in here?'' he asked never letting his eyes leave from the room, angrily looking at his secretary.

''Mr Pucey came with the Zabinis some days ago. He said it was a gift for you.'' she said sending the calling to Adrian.

Draco said nothing. He simply nodded, walking inside the room and closing the doors behind him. His eyes wandered around the new room, not believing that he was in the same room as the last time he was there.

The three big windows in the left side of the room, were now a single big one, almost covering the whole wall, as heavy dark coloured curtains were as each side. In front of it, a big, dark marble desk, dressed in some modern kind of a lamp on one side, two frames next to it, ink and quill holders. Another dark brown leathered chair, matching the other two in front of his desk.

They had enchanted his previous bookcase, enlarging it and placing it to the wall and of course putting an armchair in front of it. He started to hate leather now that he was seeing it too much. A tall stand beside it, filled with firewhiskey and carved glasses.

Another bookcase, with a long slot in the middle, perfectly fitting a two-seat sofa. He looked at the shelves - awards, winning plates, Wizarding art pieces, personal books, the costume made marbled dragon that was slowly moving his wings and tail - he wanted to hate them, desperately.

But he simply couldn't. He looked at his feet again - heavy, rich carpet that he didn't even want to step on it. He walked towards his desk, his fingertips feeling the fine leather of the chair pleasant.

He pushed it back, sitting and watching in front of him, the last Malfoy Family portrait, inside a beautiful wooden frame, decorating the empty wall above the sofa. ''Those fuckers - '' he said, but he shut his mouth, noticing that the painting was mugglefied.

He smiled. Those fuckers indeed. He watched his father standing proudly next to a sitting Draco, his one hand on his tall walking stick, the other on his son's shoulder. Next to Draco, his mother - her hand gently placed on his other shoulder.

He could still remember the day they had that portrait painted. He was told to wear the Malfoy ring and he refused. He said it was his father's, not his. But his father looked at him and took off his ring.

He took his son's hand and put it on. At once, a silver with black ending light sealed his finger forever. _You are a Malfoy,_ his father told him smiling at the sealing of his finger, _a Malfoy, who will bring_ _greater honour than anyone else in this Family._ _It might seem as a burden, a heavy and prideful one, but remember, at the end of the day's light you only know what it truly means._ Two days later, his father ended in Azkaban.

His eyes fell from the family portrait to his new desk that he was sure he paid. He wanted to laugh at the thought as his fingertips ran through the surface of it until his eyes fell to only one of the frames holding an actual photo.

He took it in his hand, smiling at the memory. It was some days before his wedding. He had announced that he will move to Cisily forever and Draco kidnapped him for a week.

That photo was taken a day before they returned, wasn't it? They were so drunk when Adrain suggested a Quiddtich game and somehow they all agree. _Was it then when we agreed to the Saturday games?_ he asked himself looking at Blaise in the middle with Draco on one side laughing at something Blaise said, and a smirking Adrian in the other side, who was shaking his head repeatedly.

It must have been when Adrian finished with his financial studies and started to work on the Enterprise. What the hell they said to him that made Draco laugh this hard?

''Blaise said, after him I was the next man-whore.'' Adrian's voice sounded and Draco rose his eyes to see him leaning in the opened now doors and holding two folders in his hand. Draco laughed again remembering it as if it was yesterday.

''He was not wrong.'' he said after a while, watching him walking inside and leaving the folders next to him.

''Yes, and after a year you outshined all of us.'' he mocked sitting in one of the chairs in front of him.

''Excuse me! Witches were lining - ''

''No, no, no, don't blame it to the witches, you wanted that bright, intelligent stupid mind of yours to stop screaming making women scream your name. It's different.'' he said, laughing and Draco rose a brow. ''Who would think that a Granger could do the trick after all.'' he smirked looking at Draco narrowing his eyes, his gaze hosting a familiar dangerous shade.

''Were you waiting for this moment to come and throw your vixened comment for long?''

''Only the pleasure that I feel could tell you.'' he winked at him and Draco left the frame in its place. ''Well? Do you like it?'' he asked before Draco could hex him.

''Thanks.'' he simply said, his gaze changed to an embarrassed one.

''Should I call you, boss or you are a simple man wanting to be called master or even your highness?'' he mocked again watching Draco's lips curling up a little.

Adrian felt relief and he looked at his hands. He had never felt stressed before, or any type or worry, but the days before the funeral, his friend's face, his empty eyes were enough to make those unusual feelings busted inside his heart.

He watched him taking the top folder and opening it. His eyes ran among the written lines and he grabbed a quill to sign. He didn't know what else to do than push him to be here and focus on his work.

Maybe it was not fair for him, but he knew how his mind could suffer if he continued staying in the lost, dark corner of his grief, not challenging his brain enough to move pass some obstacles - he has seen him losing his mind back at Hogwarts, when a task had been given to him.

He rushed to forget Draco's unconscious body in the suite of the wizarding hotel he owned, bottles of alcohol around him and Muggle pills still in his hand and mouth. He knew how weak he could be when he was letting his grief and regret get to him.

The look on Draco's face when he was trying to catch up with Granger in the main staircase of the Manor came to his mind - he had a need, a powerful one that faded away when she put her hand on his. He could feel it - as did Blaise.

''What is that?'' Draco asked, opening the next folder.

''Five potential buyers for the Daily Prophet.'' he said, snapping out of his thoughts. ''It costs you too much, mate. Lose it.'' he advised and Draco nodded.

''Just give it away to him.''

''Gift it away? Just like the donations to St. Mungo's?'' he asked with a smirk that was more of a horror smile.

''Prophet served me well, I do not care about it anymore.'' he said, watching the buyers and then Adrian's cold smirk on his face. ''Do as you wish.'' he said and watching him sighing.

He took the third folder laughing at him who rushed to grab the buyer's list and prepare a meeting with them. _Investments,_ was written out of it and Draco cleared his throat before meeting Adrian's eyes.

He reached the inner pocket of his blazer and he took out a folded piece of paper. He looked at his friend frowned face, trying to guess his say about it, and he gave him the parchment.

 _Technology, Transportation, Energy,_ Adrian read and looked at him with rose brows. Each word had at least four companies' names. He looked at Draco's blushed face and then back to the parchment. He laughed a bit, still frowned. ''Apple? You want to invest to an apple farm?'' he asked, reading it again just to make sure.

''For everything I wrote you is that the one you chose to wander with?'' Draco rose his own brows. ''It is a company executing in communication.''

''Oh, you don't say!'' he faked his amusement and looked at him through narrowed eyes, ''How do you know about these? Was it Granger's idea?'' Adrian asked him with narrowed eyes.

Draco's cheeks burned out more and Adrian looked at him amused. Last time he looked like this, he had just lost his virginity and was too embarrassed to tell them.

He cleared his throat and shrugged. ''Granger has this weekly subscription to this newspaper called Financial Times and the business's articles along the investment's are rather educated.'' he simply said as if it was the most normal thing.

''I see.'' he hid his smirk putting the folded parchment in his inside pocket. They looked each other for the longest time until Adrian took a big breath, swallowing his pride, ''Can I have a copy?'' he carefully asked and Draco had to bite his tongue so he couldn't laugh.

''Sure.'' he said, knowing that he had intrigued his mind way too much.

He sat back in his chair, watching Draco's hand signing some more papers. He could see that he was not as bad as he was after the war, but that didn't stop him. ''It is time for my difficult question. You ready?'' he said, looking Draco's eyes, raising from the last parchment and looking at him.

''It is really not time for - ''

''Are you alright?'' Adrian asked again and Draco's lips shut.

He looked at his old friend, his eyes full of worry searching his to find some kind of a weak spot. He knew he would have one if Granger was not there for him. He knew he would not be here today signing these papers, wearing clean clothes, having a chat with his old mate.

 _Maybe sharing some stuff could be a good thing,_ he pointed out to himself and he looked at his signature - big, calligraphic, perfect. His name was a burden, but he was not going to let him define him, not anymore.

How did Granger say it? We define our worth? Well, he will be the very best version of himself. He had too. He didn't know what else to do, he didn't know if there was going to be a way back if he stay in the dark again.

He looked at the worried eyes of his friend again. Even if he was not going to admit it out loud, he loved them, both Blaise and Adrian. He deserved their friendship.

Adrian's question had been echoing in his ears. He didn't want to put any extra suspicion on him. ''Yes.'' he said at last and nodded. ''I - '' his words gone and Adrian nodded. Thank Merlin he nodded. He didn't know what to say to him if he kept pushing him.

''If you ever need anything..'' Adrian nodded to him again and Draco did the same.

He thanked his friend for his fast thinking - he didn't know what he could do if he kept pushing him. His temper worked faster than his mind in times of weakness. He signed the monthly payment of his employees.

''You two make the weirdest combination.'' he smirked watching Draco's eyes narrowing. ''But I am impressed. Pretty great that she can handle you this fast.'' he added watching him blushing a bit.

He knew he couldn't hide from Adrian, either Blaise. He tried to hide his teenage enthusiasm by repeating one employee's monthly salary too many times in his head. ''You looked like an old married couple.''

''What do you have to fuck everything up?'' he asked, feeling bothered with his sudden laughter.

''I am known to be ruthlessly realistic. People love me because of it!'' he protested having a smirk on his lips. ''But if she is what you want, I am there for you.. two.'' he looked at his feet, feeling his own cheeks burning up a little.

Draco's eyes stuck at the quill in his hand, his mind brining back her face, again and again, sometimes smiling, sometimes reading as he was playing piano, her eyes as he was reading to her, her giggles, the way her flesh feels under his touch, the way her eyes looking at him, the way her voice sounds when she talks about something that she loves.

''She is really different.'' Draco said with a small voice, and as if his mind snapped out of a dream, he looked at his old mate,''I feel - it is like, I am tip toeing whenever I am with her.'' he added, not knowing why he was confessing what he was feeling - that was not him, wasn't it?

It didn't stop him though, and he looked at Adrian confused - and he was too confused. ''It is like.. '' he took a big breath, feeling his frustration growing, ''.. she doesn't want anything for me, anything, but yet, she expects the world.'' he confessed with a nod. ''What is that?'' he asked losing his breath.

Adrian snorted a laugh and shook his head, ''I don't know!'' he said knowing exactly how his friend felt.

''I am trying to remember a time before her, before her bright insufferable self drill her way into my life and I cannot. I cannot!'' he confessed again, feeling his chest lighter. ''It is not making sense! I even sound senseless.''

''No.'' Adrian said, shaking his head. Draco looked at him frowned. He expected to get mocked, but he was looking at him understanding. ''It sounds like a beautiful, slowly growing up world.'' he took the second empty frame next to the one holding the photo with his friends. ''Perhaps this one can be filled with that world?'' he suggested placing it closer to Draco and taking his folders in hand, leaving his office.

* * *

She opened her eyes, feeling the silky fabric on her bare arms pleasantly familiar. She found herself tangled in the dark coloured blanket that was covering his bed, head resting pleasantly against his pillow, his scent all over her body, clothes and hair.

She stood like this for a while, memorising the nameless feeling and smiling. Even if she wanted to tell herself that she shouldn't feel this euphoria, she couldn't hide it, not when she was alone at least, and her mind could bring back all those feelings that found a shelter in her heart.

Because yes, she might be worried about him, but if she wanted to think about their common courting was not a bad thing, right? It was not a bad thing to feel this way.

She blinked sometimes, not wanting to fall asleep again, even if the past days her sleep was not long. At least Draco's was, when he was not dreaming that is. She frowned, thinking that today they were a week in the death of his father. She wondered if pushing him to go to the Enterprise today was not a good idea.

But the numerous letters of Adrian suggested something else. And Blaise said to talk to her about it. Maybe she should wait for a week more. Maybe two. ''Draco?'' she called him and when she took nothing in response she thought a change of scenery might be a good thing after all.

She rubbed her eyes, sitting up on the big bed and watching the peaceful room around her, ready to host another day. She smelled the spring weather busting inside the half opened window. She looked at her watch, nine in the morning. She guessed she had the time she needed to open her own mail and do her own work.

But the light pop made her frown - ''Hermione?'' she heard the loud voice of the Minister calling her.

She stood up at once, walking down the long hallway to go to him - bright light was covering his troubled face. ''Kingsley.'' she said with a sigh. She had to see him in a while - a day or two before the funeral if she recalled correctly.

She walked towards him, shoulders tensed and eyes tired, full of concern. She noticed the way his featured held a hard expression, nothing she had seen before, at least to him. Deep wrinkled were shown greatly around his eyes and mouth.

She looked at his hand, the morning Daily Prophet rolled in it. His eyes fell to it too, and he extended his arm to give it to her. ''Thanks.'' she mumbled as she read the front page about the new program for the health Department.

She frowned, waiting to see something about Lucius Malfoy death - not going to admit her bother about the Prophet's silence about it, she cleared her throat and she looked at the Minister standing still in the middle of the living room.

''How is he?'' Kingsley asked as if he read her mind - he wanted to her she could see it in his eyes. As did his friends who were bombing him with letters all week, as did she, who was not leaving from his side easily anymore.

She looked at him curiously as well and only dared to nod. She didn't know what to say, because she didn't have the slightest idea. She knew he was mourning, with his own way, but she didn't know how was he feeling about it. ''He is not perfectly well, but..'' and her lips touched each other not wanting to hear herself saying that she couldn't understand his grief.

The cold marble was calming down her feet and she looked at her bare flesh against the floor. She felt her heart beating fast thinking that he might take a while for him to recover from the sudden lost.

It was bold of her to believe that he might be alright after his passing - bold and stupid. And of course fucking selfish. But she didn't dare to say it out loud - she didn't dare to think why she was being that selfish all of the sudden.

''And you?'' Kingsley asked, making her take a big breath and look at him confused. Honestly, he was the first one asking her how is she. But it didn't bother her. It was completely perfect not telling anyone how she was feeling.

She just nodded at him. She didn't know what she was feeling either - it wasn't sorrow, it wasn't grief. If it must have a name it should be only worry. And that worry was there for Draco.

 _Draco_ , she thought of him, taking a big breath and reminding herself that she should stop behaving like her mother. She frowned at the realization - maybe that was the reason why he was not that affected towards her anymore? Was she crowding him? Was she pushing him away with her company? Maybe that was the reason why he hadn't touched her for the past week?

Why couldn't she remember the last time he kissed her? He kissed her forehead this morning, her hands some nights ago - she frowned, thinking that she waited for him in bed after the funeral and looked at her feet again. Maybe he needed space? Or some time alone? Why hadn't she thought about that before?

She felt her frustration growing - was she fan-girling Malfoy as those younger girls back in Hogwarts when they nicknamed him Slytherin Prince? Was she adopting a fifteen year old Pansy alter-ego?

A small panic started to fill her lungs with big doses of air. Was she becoming some kind of a pet-friend? Always there in need? Always want to help no matter what - _am I a friend with benefit?_ she asked herself widening her eyes and turning around to leave the living room without noticing the curious face of the Minister.

She forced herself to stop thinking about it, but then she gasped at the thought of her sleeping in the same bed with him without his say. ''Are you alright?'' Kinglsey asked and she rushed to turn around to see him. He frowned as she was a little pale. ''What are you thinking?''

''Yes. Draco is not here.'' she informed him, trying to put her mind in order - he told her he is running towards her, he said he doesn't want to stop - maybe she was trying too hard?

 _What am I thinking?_ ''Do you have an hour to spare?'' Kingsley asked, still frowned with her odd behaviour. She looked at him making her thoughts fade away. She sighed focusing her eyes on him, repeating his words in her head. Kingsley only consulted her only when he didn't know what to do, _or what to think_ , she said to herself. She looked back at him again - this time she saw the worry in his eyes too.

But it wasn't a worry for Draco, either for Hermione. It was a worry that held deeper strings. _Has it been a week since Steele gone?_ she asked herself. ''Sure.'' she agreed as if she knew he was waiting for them to return to the Ministry.

''I need, assistance, and an overly observed eye.'' he said at last, making Hermione's fears only grow bigger.

* * *

His desk was covered in jars. Four lines of them, placed from biggest to smallest with the piece of parchment in front of each one of them, writing the side of the forest they belong. Every jar had a label - kind, possible years of existence, day of collecting. She watched carefully every single one of them, until her eyes fell at the jar holding the Asphodel.

Cowardly she took it in her hand, watching upclose the plant adapting to the new environment and she frowned at its freshest and alive sight. She looked at Kingsley, who had risen a brow to her - he had noticed it too, hadn't he?

''Only butterflies and bees on the South side?'' she asked Steele and he nodded walking next to Kingsley behind his desk.

She looked at him, eyes clean, skin a bit brighter - did the time off in the countryside turned him into a different person? Her eyes fell back to the jars not wanting to lose her time with him, remembering the way he spoke to her when they were back at the Museum.

She straightened her body, but her eyes were not leaving from the jars. Something was bothering her. She had a feeling, an instinct that always proved her right. She knew two things - first, the wizarding power of the Nehones managed to grow those strong potion ingredients, and second they were dumped.

If Nehone's Herbology knowledge came from ingredients such these, it only meant that his magical power grown fast as a kid. He looked at the concerned face of Kingsley - he thought of it too.

Of course he would - wasn't he who learned about his Herbology passion from one of the Families Nehone tricked? That was not good. That was not normal.

''That's not normal.'' she repeated to herself, but she didn't lower her voice too much.

''You think?'' Steele snorted, leaning on the wall behind the desk, moving the huge painting frame a bit as he did so.

''You are ruing my painting.'' Kingsley said and everyone's eyes met as if the words were cursed and they expected some kind of an explosion.

Silence fell among them as the eyes of everyone moved to each other, waiting for someone to speak, waiting for something to happen. The distant sound of the watch in her arm was echoing in the room as if it was the tiking of Big Ben. She didn't dare to move. As didn't they.

Steele met her eyes and she frowned a little at his curious gaze - he was intrigued wasn't he? She looked at Kingsley, who was clenching his jaw as if he was eating a gum. She ran her tongue in her lips and cleared her throat. ''It's not only me, is it?'' she carefully asked and both men looked at her petite figure in front of them.

They didn't speak. Steele rushed to move his gaze from her and looked at the paper cup in his hand with the black coffee he was drinking. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know if she was ready to hear it.

He cursed Draco for his feeling towards her - wouldn't it be much easier if he had no feelings? If he had never fallen in love with her? This case would end faster, maybe much more painless than it will going to end.

''I can only recall a figure, male one, maybe.'' Kingsley said at last and Steele rose his eyes to them.

''I remember darkness, several emotions too.'' Steele said and looked at Hermione, who nodded and moved her eyes from him. She couldn't remember anything.

She wondered what was Draco remembering but she couldn't just ask him about it - not now at least. ''He opened the Stone.'' she said with a small voice wanting to make sure that the idea was not crazy to be real.

''Your observation kills me, dear lioness, honestly.'' Steele rolled his eyes making her frowned. He rose his cup to his lips and took a long sip, finishing the beverage and smashing it in his hands.

''Are you sober?''

''Haven't you seen me before?'' he asked, raising a brow to her.

She looked at him amused crossing her arms under her chest and shrugging. ''First time I met you, you were drinking coffee with firewhiskey blaming your Muggle nature.'' she smirked watching his lips curling ever the slightest.

''Sounds like me.'' he nodded, watching her opening her mouth to speak but not doing it.

''Steele.'' Kingsley's voice warned him dangerously and he just smirked, pushing himself to walk in the middle of them.

He fixed his leather jacket and he looked at the jars on top of the desk. He was impressed with her surprise and relieved with the outcome of his trip. A trip he would do again - but that was something he wouldn't say to them.

Hermione sighed and his eyes rose her impatient face waiting to hear something from him. _She will regret it_ , he thought as he was measuring up his words, but _fuck it_ , he said to him. She was the one he is running after and the unfolding of Nehone's story fell to someone else's hand.

''I believe the forest is an illusion.'' he brutally said as if it was a good morning. She looked at him, surprised, then amused, then ready to laugh - he narrowed his eyes when she did so.

''And what kind of an illusion that is?'' she asked when the laughter faded away and she was simply amused by his comment.

''Think about it lioness. You have powerful potion ingredients. How else they could grow unless the magic coming from the spell tricked them to appear there?''

''Are you saying that the Exilers Supervisors created a whole forest for their cover, with cities building around them and people casually walking inside of it thinking that it is just an excellent flora for hiking?'' she confronted him with a bit of annoyance in her gaze. ''Do you honestly believe that the then Minister would agreed to something like this?''

''Of course he would! And it did happen.''

''I believe they grew because there were magical beings in the area.'' she reasoned with him but he snorted.

''In the area there are no wizarding being. I am telling you, the forest is an illusion.''

''If it was, there has to be a portkey or an enchanted - well, anything leading to their house.''

''I was hearing a river that I never saw.'' Steele offered and Hermione looked at him dangerously. ''And they say there is a cave - ''

''Maybe there is a rabbit hole too. Are we in a fairy tale edition of our case?''

''Well, you have fallen in love with the Prince charming - ''

''Steele.'' Kingsley warned him and he shrugged looking around him.

''Even if we accept this stupid - ''

''Hermione!'' Kingsley warned her too.

''- version of their house being magically transformed into a forest, how could they allow it? Everyone knows what danger a magical forest can hold.'' she nervously laughed again, wanting to forget the possibility of it. ''Especially when it is near Muggles.''

''They wanted the easy way and there it is. In front of you. Welcome to Wizarding World.'' Steele said, pointing at the jars.

''And who tells me that the stupid house is indeed there and forest it is not just a cover? An easy way to be driven there for a dead end?''

Steele looked at her impressed and smiled to her. ''You would have been a great Auror, really.'' he said with a nod and looked at her small body. ''If there is smoke, there is fire lioness.''

''I can not find the papers of her exile. Eartha's.'' Kingsley said with a sigh, making them turn their attention to him. He looked at them, shaking his head and tightening his jaw sometimes before sighing. ''Either the papers existed, but someone took them and perhaps destroyed them - ''

''Or they were never there.'' Hermione added and looked at him.

''My money is in the first one.'' Steele said nodding at him once.

''Mine too.'' Hermione said at once, looking at her hands. The thought of the forest being an illusion somehow started to feel real - or perhaps more real than before. She closed her eyes not wanting to think of how many lives could be at risk if they will not stop him.

His crazy mind along with a Heather Stone was not a good combination - at least a combination she cared to witness. ''Maybe we can unspell it - ''

''Do you side with me now?'' Steele surprisingly asked with rose brows.

''We have to stop him before it is too late.'' she said with the most honest eyes, making Steele feel a bit of a sorry for her.

''I tried.'' he confessed, giving her a paper with spells. Once again, she looked impressed with his job. That's why Draco trusts him so much.

She looked at him with worried eyes, a bit of fear hidden well behind it. He felt his heart beating fast. He didn't want her to worry about it, not only because he might like her as a person, but chose not to show it, but mostly because he knew how one can feel in a case like this. How lonely or even trapped. How needy for a closure. He knew that - and now he could see it to her.

He wanted to say to them that he will go back to make sure that the man he saw was Damien Nehone's father but he didn't. He simply looked at her fallen face and thought of the shared feeling she had with Draco.

He cursed his sentimentality and the conversation he had with Kingsley about her involvement in the case. He cursed his adrenaline addictive self and the rush he was feeling every time he was getting closer to a new target.

Clearing his throat, he took his hat off the seat he threw it this morning and he started to walk out of the Minister's office. ''Where are you going?'' he heard Kingsley asking, but he took no answer.

Even if he wanted to say to himself that this story will not end with blood, he asked himself whose lost will be harder for anyone? Hermione's, who is going to be greater than any other wizard dared to imagine? Draco's, who has just turned his life around? Or his, who has already lost everything he ever cared about in the world?

* * *

The wide hallways made him feel small - always had been always will be. He didn't know why he was feeling that way - was it the tall ceiling? The endless tallest than himself frames of the previous private Law Enforces hanging on the walls as if they were made to be there? The long carpet with blood-red colour? He didn't know.

But he was feeling small - insignificant almost. He looked at the people with the Law Enforcer emblem. Cold eyes and intimidating gazes were travelling along his sculpture face.

He wanted to smirk, but he thought that it wouldn't do the trick to them, so he simply walked down the long hallway, heading to the man behind the wide table with the numerous switches and small lamps on it.

Draco watched him playing with the switches of the offices as if he was on autopilot. He frowned, thinking that this was what internship in the private Law Department looked like - he found it troubling if not unfair.

He patiently waited for the man's eyes to meet his, but he couldn't even find himself talking to the busy sitting man before finishing his job. He didn't know if he would even hear him as he was wearing some kind of ear covers - ''Can I help you?''

His eyes looked at Draco with annoyance and he rose a brow. ''Malfoy for Onterplone.'' he said at once and the man looked at the turned off switch of the office 1131.

With a rushed move he switched it on and he pointed with his head the hallway behind him. Draco nodded without noticing his own bother and he walked back pass the wide table, crossing down the rest of the hallway, until the single old but still shining elevator's door shown at the end of it.

Those people were much more intimidated than the Gringgots workers, Draco noticed and he grabbed the floated quill, writing down the Lawer's office as he stepped inside. The sudden fall and turn made him grab the holder in the back as his stomach made a weird twist. He didn't have much time to think about it, as the elevator stopped at once, revealing the door of the office he was being expected.

A forced sprayed sounded above his head and he rose his gaze as small drops of aroma felt on his face and he closed his eyes at once. He felt his stomach relaxing and he opened his eyes to see the shut door waiting for his knock.

He stepped out of the elevator, smelling like fucking chamomile and he fixed his blazer, making sure the Malfoy emblem was standing proudly on top of his heart. He knocked the door and he took a big breath, remembering why was he here for. _Chadwid Onterplone_ Draco read his name on a gold display. He wondered why his father's Lawyer asked him to come this quickly, but then, why wouldn't he? He was expected to be chosen as Draco's private Lawyer too, wasn't he?

He could hear parchments turning and heavy breathing. He knocked again, but there was no answer. He looked around him, making sure that no one was there to see him putting his ear on the surface of the door. He frowned, remembering that the man in the reception had turned on the visitor lamp. He knocked again - this time the door unlocked and opened ever the slightest. ''The first time only needed.''

Draco heard him saying with a sigh and he opened the door to see the old wizard sitting behind a desk, completely covered behind piles of parchments and ink holders. Three white quills were writing in front of him and three more were writing above him. He cleared his throat waiting to be guested inside.

''What cannot you - Draconis!'' the old man froze behind the piles, as his eyes widened at the sight of Draco standing a step away from entering his private office. His tired eyes fell from the stormy grey eyes of his and landed to his family emblem, proudly showing off on top of his hand-sewed blazer. ''Welcome!'' he said, standing up at once, the quills stopping their writing and resting on top of the parchments. ''Welcome.'' he repeated as if he didn't want to believe in his presence there.

Draco frowned at the way his eyes lost its connection to his. ''Come, please.'' he waved him to come closer. Draco walked inside, his eyes scanning the book-crowded room. ''Did expect you much later, but you are here now and it is that, that is matter.''

With a sudden pop, two chairs appeared in the middle, and a small coffee table with two empty mugs. He offered him a seat before sitting opposite from him. ''What would you like - ''

''I do not really have much time.'' Draco confessed, looking at the man losing his colour - some pink appeared in his cheeks. ''Maybe some other time.'' he nodded and the Lawyer did the same.

He looked at him for the longest time making Draco frowned at the rare feeling of exposed sentiments coming out of him. He wanted to take his eyes away, but there was something bothering him so very much - and it wasn't that this office looked like Granger's back in the Ministry.

Mr Onterplone had the strangest eyes filled with concerned and a hidden need to not be here at that specific moment - he cursed himself for knowing how easy was for people to show some feelings, or is it just him who simply could understand them?

''Congratulations may I say?'' Mr Onterplone said with a forced smile on his face that made him feel weird again. ''With your father's passing, Abraxas's trust funds, vaults and estate belong to you.'' he said with a small annoyance that made Draco wonder if it was because of the money or because of his sudden appearance in his office. ''The Black Family's vaults and estate are now yours as well. Except Narcissa's dowry and estate's name.'' he sighed, watching Draco's eyes searching for a reason behind his odd behaviour and not actually listening to his words.

''You are now the richest being in the Wizarding World.'' he nodded putting his hands together. ''Or perhaps the Muggle World as well.'' he added, looking at his hands, slightly trembling.

''Is everything alright sir?''

''This letter is yours.'' he said, opening his shaking hand. ''A personal one.''

An envelope with the Malfoy stamp was resting inside of them. Mr Onterplone extended his arms to reach Draco's personal space, lowering his head like taking a small bow. Draco frowned, taking the letter in his hand and reading his name - he didn't know his father was the writing kind of man but then again did he even knew him at all?

His eyes met Onterplone's again, who rushed to look at the empty coffee table. ''He did not change his will, everything is yours.'' he said with another forced smile. ''The Blacks funds will stay along with your mother, Narcissa Malfoy until her passing, and then those too will be yours.'' he nodded, glancing the room. ''Your mother has already taken - ''

''Are you sure - ''

''Draconis.'' he called his name and looked at him scared. Too scared. The way his eyes rested on him made him shiver a little. He was nervous. And anxious. He had a fast beating heart and Draco knew that he was feeling scared because of him.

He wanted to tell him that he had nothing to be scared of and even if his father might be quite the fearful man he was not like him and he was not intending to cause him any trouble by changing Lawyers.

But the look in Chadwid Onterplone's face made Draco think again of what he wanted to say to him - maybe he was not scared of him? The old man sat back in his seat and closed his eyes in defeat. There were small drops of sweat on his forehead and he had to open two of his shirt's buttons so he could breath better.

Draco made to stand but the look on his face told him otherwise. He was breathing from his nose and letting all the air out of his mouth - he had seen Granger doing that when she wanted to relax. He wondered if he was the one causing him anxiety?

''Us, Will Lawyers and Holders, we have a secret vault in Griggots, where inside of it, there are other vaults, holding each lawyer's name, where we held our clients most precious objects.'' he said with one breath and Draco looked at him concerned, as his whole face turned to red.

He watched him closing his eyes and opening again - he wondered how he could carry him to St. Mungo's if something happened to him, but slowly, with every breath he was taking, his natural colour returned.

''The day of your father's funeral, the Will's stamp - his Will's stamp unsealed, making me order your presence here. Although, your father's Will was not the only thing I should give you this fine morning.''

''Besides the letter you mean?'' Draco frowned, feeling a small tension gathering in his shoulders.

''The letter is nothing, compared to what is next.'' he admitted, this time looking at Draco's eyes full of sincere heat. ''In your father's vault, in my Lawyer's vault, there were two, highly important items that now belong to you.'' he added with a nervous smile on his lips that made Draco shiver more. ''Gringotts workers say they do know how it happened, or when it happened - ''

''What happened - ''

'' - and I believe them, Draconis, I believe them, because nothing had ever been stolen from a Lawyer's vault before.'' Mr Onterplone said with widened eyes, and Draco rose his brows in surprise.

''Stolen? What was stolen?'' he asked, trying to keep his shock hidden from the old man.

''When the Private Law Department first operated, it was the trust funds of your great grandfather Ophious Malfoy that opened our business. He was the one thinking and believing the idea of the Lawer's vaults in Gringgots, it was his spell that keeps it safe, his magic that made it happen.''

''Tell me what was stolen!''

''You have to understand Draconis, everything was built around it. Around the main vault. It is impossible for someone to know where it is - ''

''I am losing my patience, you don't want to see me - ''

''A book!'' the man yelled, looking slightly more terrified than just a moment ago.

Draco's eyes looked at him amused. ''A book?'' he said with a raised brow, ''I think I can live without a book - ''

''You do not understand!'' he yelled, not wanting to believe what he had just heard him saying. ''Draconis, you have to understand!'' he spoke again, losing his breath and his colour, his eyes almost widened more than before as Draco frowned. ''It was not an ordinary book - do you think Ophious was a fool? He created the enchanted vault only because the risk was high. He could never trust anyone than himself!''

''Sounds like a Malfoy - ''

''Do not dare mock your ancestor! He is the reason why you are standing here!''

''I do not even know what my ancestor hid under your care - a care that simply screams for attention as it is your vault that ruptured. You are not in a position to tell me what or what not to do, especially when I ran your small company you call successful.'' he looked at him dangerously and smirked as the old man's eyes scanned his face to see if he was kidding. It was all that Draco wanted to confirm his earlier thought.

''If Ophious Malfoy chose to invest in you, you belong to the Malfoys until I say otherwise, so I would advise you to stop behaving me as such.'' Draco looked at him with meaningful eyes and a tight jaw, feeling his blood boiling under his chest and his own breath catching up his chest, desperately need to cause him an anxiety attack.

''What was the book about?'' Draco asked again, this time more calmly as if there was something in the feared eyes of sir Onterplone.

''It was something sacred, it was the begging and the end.'' Onterplone said and took his eyes off Draco. ''The very first book of magic, the very first book of enchanted life on earth.'' he sighed as if there was no more oxygen in the room. ''I do not know how your great, great, great grandfather had it in his possession when he first arrived in Wizarding London, but Draconis, it was the book of Primis Lamia. Her book.''

Draco looked at him, then his hand holding the letter, then his cufflink shining under the morning light that was busting inside the crowded room from the window on his left. A light pop sounded as an echo in the room and the table hosted a wooden trunk inside an ivory teeth cage with a weird slot at the top.

He looked at him in time to see him putting his private wand inside his pocket. He could feel a small pressure from his dressed with the Malfoy ring finger and he looked at his hand. There was a dark light, almost invisible but yet strong. He turned his hand to a fist looking at it. Then the slot. The eyes of the old wizard was resting in him as if he was waiting to see what would happen - as if he was not sure about its context either.

Draco laughed in his head thinking about the multiple way he could end the first Private Law Enforcer Department if the trunk too was empty, but the magic coming from his ring as a hunger or maybe grave made him forget about it and place his ring on top of the teeth cage. The was small electricity that started to burn his hand, slowly raising up to his wrist and elbow, reaching his heart and fasten its beats.

One by one the teeth opened up, revealing the simple trunk. It was not a magical one, _Muggled_ , Draco thought and he looked at the man in front of him. His eyes were never leaving from it though. Draco rushed to open it feeling the pressure from him greater than it should be.

His brows frowned. A small sacket with several memory jars were on top of it. He took it in his hands, examined it for a second or two thinking to whom it might belong. His eyes fell to Onterplone who looked rather relieved. Draco rolled his eyes, leaving the sacket aside. He didn't have time for him - not now at least.

A small dark wooden box guarding the Great Emerald, the custom made wedding ring of his grandmother Astra, two thick piles with Muggle bonds from all around the world, another pile of real estates original contracts and construction plans, the first chain of the Time Turner along with its secret design, and a child's toy.

He frowned again. He cowardly took it in his hands. A silver rattle. His rattle. He could still remember it - the decorative handle with the loop, the glassed filigree floral ball that was spinning around. That was his. That was his toy. Why was a toy being around million of galleons? Was it a joke?

''Where was the book?'' he asked with one breath, trying to realize what was going on. ''Was it not in here?''

''In a hidden vault, deep down the grounds of Gringotts, covered by spelled doors and riddles and - ''

''Clearly someone unspelled them - ''

''I am sorry child!'' the wizard yelled at Draco and looked at him in pure shock. ''I am sorry.'' he looked at his hands, not wanting to look at him anymore. ''Every year the codes were changing, different spells were covering its entrance. After the war, after his imprisoning.. I thought it was going to be safe there.'' he confessed with a shaken voice, his eyes now closed. ''Merlin knows the secrets and prospects of that book holds Draconis, and now, now it is been holding by the wrong hands.''

Cold sweater was running down his back - the words sounded familiar, too familiar. Glimpses of conversations he had with Kingsley and Granger popped in his head. He started to feel his brain numbing down, his eyes hurting as he forgot to blink for the past minute - he could feel his jaw hurting as his teeth were pressed hard with each other.

 _The Stones were created by the Primis Lamia,_ Pharris's words echoed in his ears as the wounded body of the potion master was standing in front Warlock that Friday night - Weasley's trial. He felt cold sweat running down his spine - a shiver made him straighten his back and look at the old man who's eyes were trying to find something in Draco's.

''Are you alright Draconis?'' he asked him with a calm voice ready to stand up from his seat and go to him - but Draco's eyes looked at him dead in the eye.

''No.''


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine Treasure Part Two

_a/n_ This chapter and Dovedale chapter are my favourites! I hope you like it too! Tell me what you think!

Take care,

love, Γ

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Twenty Nine

 _Treasure_

 _Part Two_

He was running with a not-Malfoy way. His hair was messier than ever and he could feel his nails against his palm as his tight fist was hiding inside his slacks pocket. The pain was the only reminder that he needed to order his thoughts - but in his mind, there was only one order right now; _do not open your fist_ \- something he repeated again and again as if he knew how it might look like to the Lawyers of the private Department his idea of leaving with the shrunk now trunk.

Cold sweat was running down his spine, wishing that Onterplone hadn't contacted the security yet, buying him some time to take the elevator down to the staircase, where he had already set up his Portkey.

He could feel his calf muscles stretching multiple times with every wide step he was taking but that was not bothering him at that moment. There was a rushed feeling in his heart - as if someone else had put it there and not him. Perhaps he was losing his mind.

There was something bigger going on - something that if his numb mind could just relax for a second he might see it. He wanted to curse his father for what he was doing to him even now that he was not breathing, but his legs moved him faster to the end of the corridor, watching the elevator door coming closer and closer to him. His cheeks had turned pink, but he wasn't bothered. He might be sweating too, and by the way his heart was beating faster than before he was starting to be sure of it.

He threw himself inside the elevator. The sudden fall and then raise made him lose his balance and grab one of the iron basis in the middle of the wall behind him. He took his wand out of the inner pocket of his blazer, put it between his teeth and with the help of his free hand he hid it under his sleeve.

The elevator made two long and sudden drops and Draco hit his head in one of the walls, but he managed to keep his eyes open in time to see the doors opening and three security men running towards his way.

''Fuck.'' he said and he grabbed the floating quill to write staircase.

''Mr Malfoy!'' he heard one of the securities yelling his name but the doors closed and the elevator fell down. Without a second thought, and mostly acting based on Steele's educational lessons of survival for beginners - a private lesson he had taken from him without his actual say, he ordered the elevator to stop its course.

He cursed Steele and his always-working methods and he tightened his jaw, took his wand out his sleeve and cast a simple Flipendo spell to open the doors. The elevator had stopped between two floors and he looked at the coming elevator at the lower line. ''This isn't going to work.'' he said and he stepped back to the motionless elevator of his, only to run towards the opened door and fell into the void.

He fell with his knees to the moving elevator, his wand pointing at the black guiding line - ''Bombarda!'' he yelled and the line disappeared, making the elevator stop to its spot at once. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he stood on top of the elevator, pointing at the roof - ''Confringo!'' he spelled again and the roof cracked in million pieces.

Draco fell to his feet this time, smirking to himself and wiping off some dirt off his blazer. ''Repario.'' he pointed to the roof and grabbed the floating quill to write staircase again. The elevator started to move, and he took a big breath, forgetting his back pain and taking his hand off his pocket.

He looked at the shrunk trunk in his palm and he cast a bond charm with it. He closed his hand again. With any luck, he could be in Italy in one hour to feed his curiosity, but first, he has to go home. The doors opened wide, but Draco waited for some seconds, trying to hear some talking or even footsteps.

When nothing sounded, he walked out, his head high with pride, his walking casual as if he had done it a thousand times. He found the tall staircase and he started to climb, sharp breaths coming in and out of his opened mouth as his steps fasten.

''Mr Malfoy!'' he heard the same voice as before and he looked at him over his shoulder. A shining emblem on his shirt with the word _Protector_. Fuck.

Draco started to run, carrying little about the picture of him, the Malfoy Heir being seized by securities might look like. He let his wand fall back to his hand, his eyes scanning the passing Portkey doors as he was walking up the staircase.

''Mr Malfoy!'' the voice of the man was much more irritated now.

Draco cared not to see him again, as the gold knob of the door where his Portkey was, caught his attention. He could feel his leg muscles screaming him for a five minute break, but his fast beating heart could only tell him to hide.

He grabbed the knob, stopping himself outside of the door, but his left leg slipped on the floor and he fell. The back of his head met the floor too, and he looked the upside-down security guy catching up with him. His grip tightened around the knob, opening it, and he threw himself inside the Portkey.

At once the wind against his face started to hit hard his sculptured features. He could feel thumps inside his skull, as if someone was playing loud music and he had a headache bothering him. He chose to ignore it - he had to use Portkey in a while. Maybe it was from powerful magic.

His narrowed his eyes watching the small light at the end of his fall. He tried to concentrate, closing his eyes, knowing exactly where he was going to land in some seconds, but he failed.

There was a loud sound like a thunder. He took his hand out of his pocket, placing both arms closer to his torso. Another loud sound and he felt the small light pulling him towards it faster than before.

He slightly turned his head to it, opening his eyes against the wind - a sudden wave twisted his whole body for a while making him lose the small concentration he had. The small light seemed much closer than before and he closed his eyes, still spinning around. He tried his best to not let his arms slip away from his body, his shoulder muscles started to hurt from the pressure, and he wrinkled his nose repeating to himself that he couldn't afford to lose the trunk.

The sucking started to make him feel dizzy, but the light seemed to grow up - his body started to stretch and he yelled on top of his lungs, feeling his muscles and bones pulled out of his body and his skin burning.

He felt his back aching as he fell against the floor of his studying room, his whole body dragged on top of the marbled surface until he hit his head at the end of his desk. He made a stupid groan sound and he tried to sit up, his eyes taking a small glance of the mail slot closing - ''Draco?'' she yelled running to him and kneeling down.

He raised his free hand and he touched his head were small doses of pain started to bother him. ''No!'' she yelled again taking his hand back and he frowned, watching his fingertips being covered in red warm liquid.

She rushed to take her blouse off and Draco rose his brow. ''What are you doing?'' he asked, his eyes resting to her breasts before looking at her shocked face.

''Putting pressure on the wound? You are bleeding!'' she slightly yelled, putting her shaking hands on his cut. ''I should have cleaned it first - you have to stand, can you stand?'' she asked, feeling her eyes losing their focus on him and trying to see how deep his wound was.

He smirked and put his upper weight in his free hand. She rushed to curl her arm around him, thinking that it might not be a good thing telling him to stand. ''Granger it is alright. It is just a scratch - '' he stopped as he started to feel everything around him spinning. ''What the fuck - '' he knew he was standing now, his free hand around her small waist, his knees feeling weaker than his mind.

''No, no don't faint, Draco!'' she let him sit in the chair.

''I am not fainting, I am dizzy - '' he could feel her strength pressuring his head, but that was it - he couldn't feel anything else. Suddenly his eyes couldn't focus on anything and felt heavy.

''God, oh God, Draco looked at me okay? Look at me!'' she ordered him, but his eyes were moving slower than just a second ago. ''You have to work with me!'' she yelled, making him look into her eyes.

She started to touch him on his sides, trying to find his wand and as if he knew it, he looked at the floor next to her feet. Her eyes followed his gaze and she accio it without realizing it was the first time she made wandless magic.

She stepped on her feet and she looked at the covered in blood blouse of hers. ''I have to take you to the hospital - ''

''Just heal it.''

''I am not Blaise!'' she yelled, feeling her hands shaken and her mind frozen. She didn't know why she was feeling so panicked - it wasn't the first time she had to deal with something like this, was it?

''What did you say?'' he opened his eyes to see her shocked face and he grabbed her hand.

''I am not a healer Draco! It's a deep cut - too deep!''

''Healer.'' he said tiredly as if he had to sleep for weeks. ''Blaise.'' he said with a small smile and she frowned.

''We have to apparate do you understand? We have to go to - ''

''Blaise! Only Blaise.'' he said and his arm came closer to his torso as if he was preparing himself for another Portkey journey.

''Blaise is in Sicily - ''

''Blaise.'' he said with a determined tone in his voice, letting his eyes roll back, finally giving in to his dizziness.

She looked at his wand in her hand and the blood running down his face as if it was water and he was taking a shower. ''Draco?'' she called him looking at his pale face being expressionless. ''Draco!'' she put her shaken hand on his cheek, covering him with some blood. ''Okay, okay.'' she put his wand on top of their head and she yelled, ''Expecto Patronum!''

* * *

She looked at his sleeping body on top of the examination bed in Blaise's house. His once perfect combed almost silver hair was now covered in a bloodish red and parting almost in the middle. Blaise had to shave some of his hair around the wound that was now perfectly stitched and already starting to heal.

He made a laughable comment about his reaction to the hairless spot, but Hermione managed to keep herself from doing so. She thought that she might fix it later for him - of course without him noticing.

She caressed his face for a second, not wanting to believe how blank her mind was the moment she looked at him bleeding out. He needed help and she had lost her mind. A smile shown in her face when his frowned face relaxed a little under the gentle touch.

''I am so sorry.'' she said with a small voice, but she didn't know if she was saying to him or to Blaise. She heard his snort and she rose her eyes to him.

He had already taken off his healer's gloves and he now was storing back to its place the healer wand he used to him. Watching her over his shoulder, he smirked a little as she rushed to take her hands away from Draco's face.

''Sorry?'' he asked with a laugh, ''For this knobhead? You kidding?'' he turned around to see her, leaning on his desk. ''Granger, I know him for the past twenty years. This..'' he pointed at his wound with his eyes, ''.. is nothing.''

''But I upset you. And Stella too. And I am sure if your daughter was not asleep - ''

''But she was.'' he crossed his arms under his chest and he rested his eyes to hers. ''If I had a galleon for every time his highness managed to injure, I would have doubled my profits by now.''

''You would?'' she asked surprised, and he just laughed. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She took her eyes off him and she looked at Draco. The image of his face being covered in blood could easily stay in her mind forever.

She looked at him, gathering her wits and words as the calm spirit of Blaise Zabini was making her shameful thoughts escaped from her lips and felt like a burden to her ears. ''I panicked.'' she confessed watching his unjudging eyes not putting any blame on her.

Her hand fell to Draco's and she frowned - she thought that he was in pain before, but now - ''It's normal.'' Blaise's voice made her look at him, breaking her thoughts. ''Especially with loved ones.'' he smirked at her and she swore she could sense her cheeks burning.

''What are you doing?'' she asked, watching him taking a Muggle instant camera out of a drawer from his desk. She heard him laughing and walking towards Draco.

''He looks like a Weasley with all this blood in his hair. He is going to hate it and I am going to love it and Adrian is going to frame it to keep this shameful stage forever in his mind.'' he said with a mischievous look in his eyes that made Hermione rose her brows.

The click of the camera sounded and she looked at Blaise's amused face, radiating from his actions. ''I really doubt your friendship from time to time.'' she said when she looked at the photo.

''I could say the same thing for your early kindergarten career.''

She laughed looking at him. He might be right, but she would never say it out loud. He sighed in his sleep and she put her hand on his forehead, but his fist tightened a bit more. She had forgotten about it - _was he holding something?_ she asked herself and she took his hand in hers watching his veins popping out.

She frowned, watching his fist tighten even more under her touch - his hand's muscles remaining stretched. ''He will say what is it. Do not overthink it.'' Blaise said as if he had read her mind.

''I wasn't - ''

''You were, and it is alright.'' he nodded and smiled to her - a genial smile, a sincere one, as if they were friends for the longest time. ''Draco needs time. Always needs time.'' he rested his body against his desk again and looked at Hermione, who needed more explanation than that. ''Sometimes it's for a long period, others shorter. Just show patience.''

It was her turn to nod to him - he was advising her and she liked it. It felt familiar, maybe too familiar for her tastes, but it was not bothering her. She knew how Draco's processing thoughts worked overtime most of the time, but something was yelling at her that they were running out of it.

Blaise's dark eyes were covered with relief and worry and with something else, something that she was sure she would figure it out if she knew him better. But right now it didn't matter to her. Even if his intentions were coming from a good place, Hermione's mind only focused on Draco.

He sighed in his sleep again and she looked at him with a sharp breath. She put her hand back to his forehead caressing him for as long as he needed to stop his long breathing.

She thought that he might be dreaming about something again, guessing that he would wake soon enough and if they were lucky, he wouldn't scream. She wondered what he would say to her if he looked where they were.

Irony, isn't it? She was kept lying about her location and she ended up being here after all. Blaise walked to him, his healer's wand in hand, watching the enchanted stitches bonding the tissue around the wound.

He said it would take some time to heal completely and they had to stay here for longer. It didn't mind her - she could actually feel at ease around Blaise and Stella. The proud body and face of a younger Zabini came to her mind, as they were having some of the famous dinners in Slughorn club. He was always behind Draco in Leaderboard.

She thought of how much of shame Draco might have felt, when Blaise was the one their professor chose to be in the club and not him - she thought of the time where the man that was lying there was thinner than a piece of paper, his eyes were darkened and his mind was lost.

She felt her heart harden in her chest, as if someone was forcing it to stop beating. The idea of Draco wanting to take his own life popped in her head and cursed her fast thinking mind for that.

Closing his eyes, she forced herself to stop thinking about the past - their past, his past, everything that managed to break something inside of all of them. She wanted to cry, but she didn't know why. She wanted to hug him, maybe take his old pain away - but she knew he managed to do that himself.

She knew how strong he was, how strong he will be in the future, but there was still some pain in her heart left. She would treasure it, what else could she do? Maybe that pain meant the depths of her feelings for him.

''Pansy told you?'' Blaise asked, searching her sad eyes when she looked at him. She didn't dare to say anything, she didn't dare to speak about it.

She only nodded and she regretted it the moment she did it. She wondered if he could hear them chatting, but that mattered little to her because the way Blaise's eyes were looking her meant only his regret for asking too.

''It was a different time.'' he simply said as if it was an errand that has to be done.

''I have never seen it as anything else than that.'' she used the same tone as Blaise's voice, making sure his eyes were resting in hers when she did so.

Blaise nodded, taking his eyes off her, remembering a weak Draco, wearing the strong personality of the man he came to know lying on the floor of Manor's guest room, a piece of glass in one hand, cutting too many times the flesh of the mark off his forearm.

His yelling, his endless running towards him, the fight he had with him even if he was weak, his crying and screaming as he kept protesting, his rolling back eyes as he lost his senses. His yelling when he woke up to see his forearm fixed, the dark mark starting to reappear again.

The long nights he spent with Adrian making sure he wasn't drinking, he wasn't doing anything stupid. His eyes rose to see Hermione again. Her hand on his forehead caressing him, her eyes full of worry about him.

She was good for him, he could tell only by the way he was looking at her. ''He trusts you.'' he admitted taking his eyes off her. ''And when that happens, it means that you are important to him.''

* * *

Hermione walked out of the big room, leaving Draco sleeping with the company of his friend. She closed the door behind her looking at her hands still having some dried blood around her nails.

She bit the inside of her cheek, letting out a long breath, relaxing her nerves and thinking that everything was alright now and she had no reason to worry about anything. She tried to keep the image of Draco's chest falling and rising slowly as sleep was drowning him deeper and deeper.

He was alright. She was alight. _We are fine,_ she said to herself opening her eyes to see the family photo of the Zabinis. Stella's smile could easily brighten up the whole room. She smiled to herself, watching the way Blaise's arms curled around them like there was nothing else that mattered to him.

 _Wasn't he a different man,_ she said to herself, taking a big breath and walking down the staircases to the first floor of their house to find Stella. She wanted to feel a bit uncomfortable around them, but she couldn't.

Maybe it was the way they helped her when they apparated here, or maybe the calm of their eyes as she was telling them what happened. She didn't know what was it and she didn't want to if she wanted to be honest with herself.

She simply wanted to shut her mind for just a second - a second that she will use to calm her own eyes, her own nerves, her own fears. She shouldn't feel that shaken but there she stood, in the middle of the staircase feeling her mind yelling for a time out.

Keeping her eyes closed, she focused on her breathing, repeating in her head that they were fine. ''You okay there?'' she heard Stella's voice and she opened her eyes watching her standing next to her.

''Yes.'' she said, looking at her smile. ''Sorry for ruining your lunch.'' she looked at her hands and hid them in her trouser pockets.

''Nonsense. You brought Blaise home early for the weekend - honestly it is what I asked for this morning.'' she smiled again, and to Hermione's relief she did the same. ''Is Draco asleep?''

''Yes. Blaise said he might feel dizzy waking up and he will stay there for a second more. Nora - ?'' she asked, lowering her voice, feeling a bit shocked that she had forgotten about their daughter.

''She will wake up around six.'' Stella said with a nod, looking at the clock on the wall. ''Wanna help me with dinner?'' she asked and Hermione's eyes widen with thrill - she couldn't remember the last time she did something with her own hands.

''Yes.'' she said with the most anticipating gaze.

* * *

 _Big stones were placed in a perfect round circle forming a tall tower in front of his eyes. Shining sun was blocking the rest of his view, but he knew where he was standing. He knew where he was. He had been there before, he had fallen from that tower before._

 _His hand reached his forehead shadowing his eyes and he walked - he walked towards his death. The stones felt strange against his hands, but he kept climbing faster and faster, trying to reach the top of the tower, trying to come close to his death._

 _''We can fly away.'' the voice sounded and he turned around to see that he was standing on top of the tower. ''We can fly away.'' the man said again, but there was no one near him._

 _He could feel his heart beating fast. He could feel his breathing fasten. Why was he feeling this pain? As if someone had torn his cold heart and trade it with a voided space of nothingness. ''Is everything I ever wanted.'' the man said again, but Draco felt as if his sight was gone._

 _''I cannot fly.'' Draco spoke, not wanting to believe that the faceless voice of the man could actually push him off the tower._

 _''I can.'' the man said and Draco started to spin around himself wanting to find him. ''Can you see it? It's beautiful.''_

 _''I cannot see.'' Draco rubbed his eyes, trying to restore his sight but failed._

 _''I know you don't. But you will.''_

 _''Father?'' he asked, feeling his frustration growing as his eyes couldn't even open now._

 _''Isn't it beautiful?'' he asked again, but there was no answer._

 _And as if the shadows were born to shine and not to hide, flames appeared from the darkest corner of the room that Draco stood and he felt his whole body burning - blisters started to cover his flesh and his lungs filled with smoke and the smell of his burning skin._

 _He yelled. He called his father. And he fell, down, down, down, still feeling his body burning, still feeling his eyes blind, still feeling the extra presence following him to his fall._

''Draco!'' Blaise yelled at him pushing his shoulders down to the examination bed. ''Fuck!'' he yelled again as the heat from his body burned his hands. He pinched his side hard, taking his fingers off him at once and watching his own fingertips turning red.

Draco opened his eyes sitting up in the bed, his throat feeling sore from the screaming. He blinked, focusing on the colours of the wall in front of him watching the beautiful multiple blue-shades painting of a female body.

He felt his breathing relaxing as he pushed himself to concentrate on the calming aura of the room around him. He knew that room - he had been here before too many times.

There was a small high buzz in his ears, which slowly started to fade away as his friend's voice sounded again. There was a continuous pain like a thump in his head and he frowned remembering his fall. He turned his head to see Blaise's worried face next to him.

''Easy, do not hurry.'' he instructed and he nodded to his say. ''Do you feel dizzy?'' he asked him, but Draco was looking at his bare flesh. The faded scars of the spell Potter cast bothered him less than the exposed forearm of his left arm.

He knew Granger was there. He could practically smell vanilla all over his body. He sighed and rose his still tight fist. He had to concentrate hard enough to allow his muscles to relax and cowardly open his hand to see the trunk still there.

He sighed, relieved and looked at Blaise. He had asked him something, but he couldn't remember what. ''I am alright.'' he simply said, but Blaise already took out a small stick that looked like a pen and brought it closer to his face.

''What were you dreaming right now?''

''What are you doing you knobhead?'' Draco pushed his head back, feeling his eyes narrowing because of the light coming out of the weird pen. Blaise grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at the small lightning pen.

''Making sure you live to see another day you idiotic bastard!''

''I beg your - ''

''Do you have any idea how deep your cut was?'' he asked, putting the pen in his pocket and crossing his arms under his chest. ''You have twenty stitches on your head!''

Draco looked at him with widened eyes and he rose his free hand to touch his head, but the narrowed eyes of Blaise told him otherwise. He cleared his throat, knowing that kind of a lecture he might hear from him and he looked at the watch his friend was wearing - almost four in the afternoon.

Brilliant. He couldn't remember what time it was when he left from his office to go to the Lawyer but it must have been before lunch break - ''Did you have a fight?'' Blaise asked him shrugging and taking his eyes off his opened hand.

''No!'' he almost yelled, feeling offended by the question.

''How the fuck did you cracked your head open Draco?'' he was mad Draco came to notice and he simply rolled his eyes.

''I had to Portkey in a while and I might have made it through the mail slot and - could you stop laughing?'' Draco punched him on the shoulder but Blaise's laughter only heard more.

He rolled his eyes again, looking around for his wand, but Blaise put his hand in his pocket and took the photo out and laughed more. ''I will never let you forget that!'' he took a big breath, ''Young Weasley!'' he mocked looking at him frowned and starting to laugh again.

''What are you talking about?'' he asked, grabbing the photo and gasping at its sight. ''You tosser! Was I laying dead and you were taking advantage of me?'' he punched his shoulder again, this time harder.

''You are alright, it was just a seven stitches wound! It is already healed!'' he said, taking a big breath and trying to relax himself from the sudden laughter.

''I thought healers were not supposed to lie to their patients.'' Draco said with a rose brow and he only took a long high pitched _nuh_ for response.

He looked at him, eyes still watery, but holding a rather sad shade in them. He took a big breath, preparing himself for what was about to follow, because knowing him, he would snap. ''What were you dreaming?'' he asked, watching him shrugging and shaking his head.

''Tell me.'' he ordered with a rather determined tone in his voice that made Draco looked at him with a small shame.

''Nightmares.'' he said, nodding and taking his eyes off him. He didn't want to say what kind of nightmares, but he knew he would ask. He looked at the trunk in his hand. It looked like a fake one in his big hand - like a miniature or even a sculpted piece of wood that used to decorate a dollhouse.

''More of them in the past week than the whole year.'' he clenched his jaw as the way the words escape his lips made it sound more real than he wanted to.

''And what is happening in those nightmares?'' he asked, looking at the trunk too and then Draco.

He relaxed his facial muscles and took a big breath. He could hear the small tiking from his watch and it started to bother him. He knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what was it.

Draco opened his mouth to speak for some time but failed to express himself. When Blaise thought of saying some, Draco looked at him. ''Where is Granger?''

''Downstairs.'' he answered and Draco nodded.

''I need to use your Pensieve.''

''What?'' he looked a bit shocked, but only for a second. The look on Draco's eyes managed to make him smile. ''What do you need it for?''

''If I show you, do you promise not to tell Granger?''

''What are you up to - ''

''Promise Blaise.'' he said with a small desperation that Blaise had seen before. ''Promise me you will not going to involve her.''

''If it is about what you are holding there, she has already formed her own idea.'' he said crossing his arms. Draco kept looking at him, wanting to hear his agreement. He simply nodded, knowing that he could keep an eye on him easily that way.

Draco stood on his feet and put the small trunk on top of the examination bed, ignoring Blaise's voice saying something about sanitary and grabbed his wand. The trunk started to shaken and after a second or two it started to unfold its self in front of their eyes.

''Is this some kind of a - what the fuck?'' his eyes widened when Draco opened the trunk and turned it in his way. He looked at it, then Draco, then the inside of the trunk again. ''That is Lucius's?'' he asked, taking the sacket with the memory jars. ''Where did you find this?'' he grabbed the chain of the Time Turner and threaded it in his fingers.

''Those are part of my father's will for me.'' Draco said and looked at Blaise who's lips had fallen apart. ''What? What is it?'' he asked him, but Blaise had long forgotten about the chain and the sacket and now looking at the bonds.

''This is more of two hundred!'' he said pointing at two piles.

''Thousands?''

''Millions Draco! Millions!'' Blaise said as his eyes were scanning the thick piles of bonds. ''Estates - all of them are buildings around the world.''

''Muggle's?''

Blaise had to see some of the bonds again and his eyes widen more. ''Most of them, yes.'' he said, letting them inside and taking a big breath. He looked at Draco, who had taken the sacket in his hands. ''You want to see them?'' he asked and Draco nodded.

He extended his hand and took the sacket. He opened it, looking at the small jars and cleared his throat. ''Those are for one use. We cannot find them in your memories again, either see them again. Do you understand?'' he asked and Draco nodded again.

He didn't expect more than that - he knew his father was not a fool to store memories for much more longer than that. ''Can we go now?'' Draco asked, his eyes looking at the jars.

''Now?''

''Yes Zabini, now. I have to know - ''

''Why is that so important? Is it just your hungry curiosity or you crave for more grief?'' he took his wand out of his hands and looked at him in the eye. ''Whatever those jars held, it is not going to help you move forward.''

''I need an answer. An answer that I will find here, I know I will.''

''What is your question in the first place?''

Draco tightened his jaw and looked at him. He could feel his worry, his curiosity, he knew his friend wanted to help. But Draco knew about the danger too. ''I cannot say.''

''Are you in trouble?'' Blaise asked, crossing his arms under his chest and looking at Draco as he used to when he was finding him drunk after a mission.

''Why would you - ''

''As much as I cheer your relationship with Granger - whatever the kind of it, I know you for too long to know there was not a way you could have the nerve to talk to her or even court her, or even touch her as casually as you do now.'' he smiled to him and Draco frowned, ''You have said you partnered up with her in a case, and we all know when her name is being involved there is a dark hidden corner ready to be lightened up by her and her brilliance - ''

''There is - ''

'' - and I am guessing you bought Daily Prophet to cover something - and that is not your father's death.'' he watched Draco taking his eyes off him and looking at his empty now hands. ''So I am asking you again and this time be honest. Are you in trouble?''

''Not me.'' Draco said and rose his eyes to see him measuring up his answer.

''Granger?'' he asked and Draco nodded. ''Let's get you clean and dressed. We can find an excuse to go to the castle tonight, alright?''

* * *

He looked at her, hair in a messy bun with curled locks falling around her face, framing it perfectly, a smile on her lips as she was explaining to Nora how amazing the library of Hogwarts is, and how much she will learn in six years, and how many memories she will have, how many friends, adventures, how fast but yet slow those years will pass her by.

There was a certain smile on her lips. A smile that could only mean that she was thinking about her own friends, her own adventures.

Maybe after all this time, she managed to keep her experiences separately from those she loved, to those she hated and of course, those she learned more than anyone else.

He watched her delicate slim fingers around the wooden spoon, mixing the spaghetti, her laughter when Stella said that Nora will be a Slytherin and the young girl promised to outshine her father in everything.

He couldn't help but look away from them, hiding behind the kitchen wall. He closed his eyes in regret - maybe it was defeat, he didn't know. He took a big breath, never letting it out as the sound of her voice sounded like a missing melody from his life. How could be even possible to be that close to one person?

How could be even possible to feel a fast growing up void inside of you when your eyes look somewhere else than the person you care about? He could feel his heart being beaten faster and faster, making sure he was still alive.

He let out the breath he was holding, wishing for a break. He made sure his wet hair was perfectly combed and styled backwards, trying to get a hold on his collective self.

''What are you doing?'' Blaise asked him, crossing his arms under his chest and looking at him with an amused gaze that could easily drive Draco mad.

He didn't answer - frankly he had no idea himself. He knew that he had to see her eventually - but he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what words to use to excuse himself - he didn't know how to say he is sorry for what he made her do. And even if those weren't enough, he couldn't say what was stolen, because deep down he knew who had it - he knew what he could do with it.

''Are you afraid?'' Blaise asked him, standing in front of him with a smirk on his face.

''Don't be absurd.'' he looked at him through narrowed eyes. ''I simply await for you.''

''You are frightening.'' he whispered with a laugh and pointing with his eyes at his torso, wearing one size smaller black t-shirt.

''Could you - ''

''This is better than - ''

''Blaise?'' Stella called and both of them closed their mouths. Draco waved him with his head to go and he took a big step, revealing himself. ''What are you doing?'' she asked with a playful smile on her lips.

''Nothing.'' he shook his head and offered a charismatic smile to the three women in front of him. He nodded at his wife who frowned a bit, and sent a kiss to his daughter making her giggle.

''Are you hiding behind the wall?'' she asked him and he gasped, dramatically putting a hand on his chest as if he was feeling offended from her accusation. She walked next to Hermione, giving her some more tomatoes to cut for the sauce.

Blaise looked at her, his instincts were telling him to lie, but he loved the way Draco was feeling awkwardly amazing about his feelings towards her, so he simply smiled to them, putting his hands behind his back.

''I am waiting for Draco to come downstairs.'' he said with a nod hearing a whispered _knobhead_ from Draco's lips.

''Is he awake? Is he alright?'' Hermione asked with a fast beating heart that could almost break her chest and fell to her already red hands.

''Yes. I do have to warn you, his old moody narcissistic self survived.'' he smirked, feeling Draco's dangerously gaze on him. ''No trades Granger - espessialy after use.''

''Where is he?'' she asked, cleaning her hands.

''Taking a shower. The Weasley colour did offend much his overly exhausted Malfoy pride.''

''Are you going to stand there, or are you going to help us with dinner?'' his wife asked and he smiled to her, looking at Draco with the corner of his eye, already cursing him.

''Let me see his stitches once more and we - ''

''Where is Malfoy, Zabini?'' Hermione warned with her voice and she slowly walked towards him, knowing that she didn't have her wand with her, but feeling her guts telling her something was wrong.

''Granger - ''

''Hello.'' Draco said, stepping out and hiding his hands inside his pockets. She frowned, watching his concerned face being covered in a veil of confidence and calmness and her breath caught up her chest. ''Is there something wrong?'' he innocently asked, knowing that the exact same question was on her mind too.

She kept looking at him, having no clue why she was feeling her stomach twisting all of the sudden and her heart beating fast as if there was a danger catching up with them.

* * *

He thanked Stella and Hermione for dinner and he looked at Blaise giving the signal to her daughter. She widened her eyes and she asked for ice cream all of the sudden, her plate still full of spaghetti with red sauce.

And as if Blaise didn't plan it, he smiled to her and stood up with Draco following him, announcing that they would go find a store opened to buy some. ''She knows something is going on.'' Blaise said to Draco in a whisper the moment they walked out of the dining room.

He looked at his childhood friend, eyes full of worry, but then so calm. He nodded to him. ''I know.'' he whispered too, looking over his shoulder, her smiling face, as they kept walking away. He heard a chair being pulled back and he sighed. ''We have to hurry.'' he said and he looked at him with impatience, but she had already walked behind them.

''Draco.'' she called him and his feet stopped at once and made a grin that caused Blaise to smile.

''Talk to her.'' he advised, leaving them alone.

Draco turned around to see her, eyes stuck at his at once, arms at her sides, feeling her annoyance as if it was his own. Maybe she was mad too, _and why wouldn't_ _she be?_ he asked himself running his tongue to his lips.

''Where are you going?'' she asked him ready to snap, if it was necessary.

''To buy some ice cream.'' he lied - and she closed her eyes knowing it. She opened her mouth to speak but there were no words to use, even if she wanted to express her feelings. She was feeling her heart bleeding out for him, but she felt powerless.

It felt strange. She had never felt this way before - so exposed, so overwhelmed. ''Okay.'' she said then and she nodded. ''Go buy some ice cream.'' she let her hands fall to her side, motionless and she turned around to leave, only to feel his hand on her forearm stopping her.

He turned her around, closing the space between them and looking at her eyes, searching a way to take her worry away from her and give her something else to bother her brilliant mind of hers. ''Do you trust me?'' he asked as if he was a little kid, waiting for approval.

The warmth coming from his hand made her hold her breath. He could really get her confused sometimes - confused and internal mad, furiously mad. She looked at his chest, big breaths coming in and out, knowing that he was waiting for her answer.

''How could you say that?'' she asked with her brows frown, already feeling her blood boiling. ''How could you say if I trust you when I held you while you were bleeding out?'' she pushed him away, freeing her hand and watching the smug grin on his face bothering her even more than the last time she saw it.

''I am alright, cannot see?'' he pointed at his torso, but Hermione's eyes were stuck to his. He closed the distance between them again and he put his hands on her waist, lowering his head a bit and whispered, ''It will need much more than a small scratch to get rid of me, Granger.''

''You don't get to do that!'' she said, taking a step back, meeting the wall behind her.

''What?'' he took his hands off her at once, frowning.

''You hardly said a word to me all afternoon!'' she sighed, looking more confused than before. She crossed her arms under her chest, watching his eyes losing contact with hers. She felt her stomach twisting more. ''You regret it, don't you.'' she said, cursing herself for letting the words spell out her mouth.

He looked abashed at her, ''What are you talking about?'' he asked her, but she had already stepped into a place where she shouldn't have.

''I knew you would!'' she said, feeling the wall behind her trapping her for good. ''Of course you would!'' she pushed him again, this time harder, but he didn't even flinch.

''You believe I regret having sex with you?'' he asked with a surprised tone in his voice that made her feel even angrier than before.

''You act like you do!'' she sighed again, watching his lips tuning to a smirk that gave her the urge to hit him in the face - or maybe slap him, maybe both.

''How much of an overthinker are you exactly?'' he put his hands back to her waist, this time gripping her a bit more, feeling his appetite for her growing.

''What?'' she asked without a breath, feeling his warmth covering all over her body.

Even if she protested, he uncrossed her arms, placing them on his shoulders, his hands ran down the length of them, all the way to her shoulders, tracing down her back and gripping her waist again. He smiled at her, liking the way her cheeks slightly changed colour and leaned down slowly, watching her eyes scanning his, waiting for what she missed. He pulled her closer to him, one hand finding its way to her neck, curling around it and meeting her lips.

She didn't know why she sighed, but she did and she felt relaxed for a second, before she remembered that he lied to her.

He put his forehead to hers, his eyes still closed, feeling her against him, sensing her and smelling her scent all over him. His body missed her - his soul too. ''Do I look like I am regretting anything?'' he asked, opening his eyes and meeting hers.

She ran her tongue to her starving lips, stepping on her toes and curling her arms around him, pushing him closer to her body, feeling his hands on her back pulling her closer to him and cowardly smiling to herself. She didn't dare to speak even though she had a lot to say. She only hugged him, losing her fingers in his hair, letting out a long deep breath.

''Tell me where you are going.'' she said, stepping to her feet and putting her hands on his chest. He had a small, slightly visible pout on his face, that made her remember her previous instinct. She captured his face, her thumb caressed his cheek, wanting him to stay there for a second more, or maybe two.

''To the Zabini Castle.'' he confessed and nodded to her. ''I need - I have to see something.''

''See what?'' she asked with a nervous smile, not wanting to think what he had in mind.

''A memory.''

''Zabini has a Pensieve?''

''Yes.'' he rushed to say and she let out a big breath again, telling herself to always trust her instincts when it comes to Draco Malfoy. ''It won't take long, alright?'' he said meeting her lips again. ''I promise I will be back soon.'' he whispered against her lips and she gave him a weak smile.

''Just don't forget the ice cream.''

* * *

Blaise took his wand out and cast a Lumos spell to the whole room. One by one the light from his wand travelled to every dark corner, brightening it up. Walls covered in spelled motionless paints, maps from the whole Italy, going back to the 9th century and floating books needing no bookcases to rest. Draco held his breath, watching his friend walking around as if he lived here forever.

He let the sacket on top of the small desk and he looked at the center of the room, where a beautiful and colourful mosaic were covering a circled area on the floor.

Blaise stood in the middle of it, his wand still in his hand. He looked above him, another mosaic with darkest colours were covering the ceiling. ''Are you sure about it?'' he asked Draco, who took a step back, knowing what kind of spell Blaise was about to use.

He nodded and Blaise did the same. ''We can only use them once, you understand that right?'' he questioned him and Draco nodded again, watching the sacket with the memory jars on top of the desk. He looked at them too, then the ceiling, then his friend - he knew he needed it, he knew he needed a closure, whatever that was.

He tightened the wand in his hand and pointed above him. '' _Respice, Adspice, Prospice, Veritas_.'' he cast and waved his wand with the delicate way his grandfather taught him. He took a step back, standing next to Draco.

Suddenly, the pieces of the mosaics started to unglue, travelling in the middle of the circled area and finding their spot, creating the Pensieve. Runes and symbols started to appear as carved features around of it. Stones managed to find their place last, as the silvery substance filled the basin. He looked at his best friend - he was agonized. ''Are you ready?'' he asked him and Draco looked at him.

''Yes.'' he said with a missing confidence.

''One at the time, alright?'' Blaise asked, taking one of the jars in his hand and watching Draco already gripping the brim of it. ''Alright.'' he said, emptying the jar and watching Draco taking a big breath.

 _He was standing in a nursery room. Grey walls were decorated with green, blue, yellow and red details. Children's books around the room and some toys too. Beautiful thick snowflakes were covering the grey sky._

 _''Lucius wait!'' he heard his mother's voice full of giggles and he turned around to see them entering the room, him behind her, gently hugging her with one hand and holding hers with the other._

 _''Now! Open your eyes.'' his father said and she did, letting out a small gasp and widening her eyes._

 _''Lucius, I am hardly three months pregnant - ''_

 _''Little Abraxas must have a room, don't you think?'' he said, letting his hand fall from around her and pulling her inside the fresh decorated room._

 _''You are simply joking with the Abraxas naming? Besides, I told you, it is a girl.'' she smiled to him and he took her hand, kissing it._

 _''It is a boy. And he will look like me - ''_

 _''That would be a problem.''_

 _'' - and he will have your talents - ''_

 _''Did you use the Time Turner?'' she asked, taking her hand from his and crossing her arms under her chest._

 _''I wanted to hold him!'' he said with a shy smile._

 _''Lucius!'' she said with a laugh and she extended her hand. ''Give it to me.'' she demanded and he slipped his hand inside his robe's pocket to take it. ''I am going to give it to someone who I trust.''_

And the memory faded away, taking the colours and the emotions with it. Draco took his head off the Pensieve and he took some steps backwards, seeing the cloudy gas inside of it clearing up. He knew his eyes were covered in tears. He even felt some of them running down his cheek. Why was he crying all of the sudden?

''Are you alright?'' Blaise said, feeling his heart beating faster than before.

''Yes.'' he said, clearing his throat. His eyes fell to the jars that his friend now holding in his hands. He nodded to him and Blaise grabbed another jar, pouring it in.

 _He was in Hogwarts. He knew it. He heard his father's voice and he turned around to see him. He was young - too young. Maybe no older than seventeen. His Slytherin robes were covering his tall body, pridefully. ''Father.'' he said and Draco frowned turning around to see his grandfather._

 _''Lucius, come. Now.'' the old wizard said and started to walk fast to leave from the dungeons._

 _''What is wrong father? Why are you here?'' he asked, but they were walking faster now and Draco had to run to close the distance between them._

 _They were on the fourth floor now and Draco noticed his grandfather's hand, never leaving from his robe's pocket. He frowned, looking at him. He looked scared and a bit relieved, but mostly, he was tired. Too tired. ''Our name might be used against us the following days.'' he said with a small voice and Lucius stiffened his shoulders._

 _''For what reason?'' he asked, looking around him to see that they were alone._

 _''Leach's retirement drove attention to us too.'' he said with a growing quilt. ''To me.'' he corrected, looking at his son's face being covered in concerned._

 _''What have you done father? Mr Weasley and Mr Greengrass agreed to his act.''_

 _''Be clever here, Lucius. Both men want to unleash our kind to the Muggle World - along with Leach that is. The Shacklebolts and the Blacks have reached out to me. Ignatius Prewett helped as well.'' he whispered and closed his eyes, being feared he confessed too much to his son._

 _''Look at me son! Do not speak a word about it. To anyone. We have to act as fools this time, do you understand?''_

 _''I am so sick of this!'' Lucius yelled at his father and he frowned. ''We are a prideful family, not one to hide behind actions of fear and prejudgments.''_

 _''Whose words are you using Lucius?'' his father looked at him through narrowed eyes and Draco took a step closer to see the fear in his father's eyes. ''My actions were done to prevent the fade of this pride._ _There are reasons I cannot explain to you son, but trust me. There was not another way.''_

 _''And those actions are too a secret from the Ministy father?'' Lucius said with a fast beating heart that made Draco frown._

 _''It is not an issue Lucius. I would not come all the way here if they were not aware.'' he nodded to him and fixed his robes with his free hand. ''There is one thing more, son.'' his grandfather said and he took his hand out of his pocket. He looked at the Time Turner and then at his father. He was scared at its sight. ''Take this to your trunk.'' he said and he took Lucius hand and placed it in. ''No one, and I mean no one has to have an idea about this being in grounds.''_

 _''I cannot have this here father - ''_

 _''Lucius.'' his voice was demanding attention and his father looked at him. ''It is a matter of life and death that the Time Turner must remain in Hogwarts - ''_

 _''Have you been using it again?'' Lucius looked at his father disgusted and took a step forward to fully see his face being coloured up with fear._

 _''Just keep it safe son. Return it to me only after your graduation.''_

 _''What about the time until then?''_

 _''Hide it in the Room - '' and the loud meowed heard as a heavy echo in the whole empty corridor. Draco looked at the cat and then his father looking at him in the eyes. He felt his heart beating faster. ''Who is there?'' his father said and Draco closed his eyes._

''Draco!'' Blaise yelled the moment Draco knelt in front of the Pensieve. ''We are not doing this again.'' Blaise said, wrapping his arms around his sides. He slapped him once, making him open his eyes at once.

''No.'' Draco protested, grabbing the brim of the Pensieve and stood up. ''There is something there! I have to see it.'' Draco coughed and looked at Blaise's eyes leaving his. ''I have to.'' he repeated and looked at Blaise measuring up his words.

He nodded to him and he looked at the sacket on the floor. He made sure Draco was standing good on his feet and he walked to it, grabbing it with some small annoyance and taking one jar from it. He looked at it and then threw the memory inside.

 _''Malfoy.'' the man greeted him with a small sigh and he stood up from his chair. Lucius walked in the office, his hand, leaving the knob of the door. Draco followed him, reading AUROR KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT on the surface of it._

 _Kingsley waved his hand for the door to close and Draco stood next to his father. Some of them cast a silence spell in the room and Lucius left his walking stick aside and took off his robes._

 _''Shacklebolt.'' Lucius Malfoy greeted too, and sat without being asked to in the chair in front of his desk. Draco looked at the both men, one more concerned than the other._

 _''He called you as well, didn't he?'' Kingsley asked and Lucius nodded._

 _''He warned me.'' Lucius said with a tight jaw, not believing that he allowed an old weirdly minded wizard to speak the way he did._

 _''That makes two of us.'' Kingsley walked behind his office to sit next to him. ''Our fathers fought hard enough to not allow this ruffianish to happen.'' he said with some nerve and looked at him with an angry gaze._

 _''It is that I thought and withdraw our funds from his causes.'' Lucius said, giving a piece of paper to him and Kingsley widened his eyes._

 _''Was he stealing galleons for his search?'' he asked, leaving the paper aside. Contract End, Draco read and frowned, looking at Warlock's signature at the end and his eyes fell to Lucius._

 _''He is stealing information - the kind of one we tried to hide.'' Lucius nodded and watched Kingsley offering him a drink, his eyes having the same worry as his father's. ''I managed to make him look away from it, but it won't last long. He is greedy and - '' he looked at Kingsley but his lips were sealed. ''You have to stop it. When your time as a Minister comes - ''_

 _''Pardon me?'' Kingsley looked at him surprised. ''Lucius, do not tell me you used the Time Turner again.''_

 _''I had to Kingsley! There are too many things we have to consider!'' he said, leaving the glass aside._

 _''Is there regret I sense in you Lucius?'' Kingsley asked after some seconds of silence._

 _''Partly.''_

 _''So there is an end to it. We win.'' Kingsley said with a sigh and Lucius looked at him with relief._

 _''You do.'' Lucius grabbed the glass and took a long sip._

 _''There is still time for change. You can still - ''_

 _''I have seen too much to change sides now. Time will unfold its self as it has to, and it will be Draco's turn to play with the strings.'' Lucius said looking at the glass in his hand. ''Promise me you will stop him.'' he rose his eyes to him, ''Promise me to our fathers's cause.'' he added with a small voice and Kingsley nodded to him._

 _''I have kept my knowledge out of the Heather's Stones for this reason exactly.''_

He grabbed Blaise's hand feeling his legs shaken again. His eyes were not able to focus on the reality he was witnessing. He felt his shoulders stiffen and his lungs filling with fiery smoke that could easily turn to burning flames if he let them out.

He looked at his friend and he tightened his jaw. He couldn't realize what was happening - until not right now. ''You alright?'' Blaise asked, watching Draco's pale skin coming back to its natural colour.

''No, I am confused.'' he confessed, looking at his old friend. ''Leach wanted to do something. An action that someone had to stop.''

''Leach? You mean Nobby Leach?'' Blaise asked, bringing him some water. ''Why would your father store memories of it?''

''I do not know.'' he said and grabbed another jar, emptying it.

 _He was walking next to his angry father. There was a tension in the air that could only make Draco wonder why was he like this. The door opened wide and saw his grandfather in the big king size bed that was using at his last years._

 _''Tell me everything!'' his father demanded, throwing his walking stick aside and pointing his wand to his father._

 _''It is a long story.''_

 _''Tell me everything!'' he yelled and ran towards him putting his wand under his chin._

 _''Warlock is not to be trusted. Do not trust him.''_

 _''I cannot trust anyone anymore! Tell me what happened! Tell me! I have to fix it!''_

 _''You will wake up your son - ''_

 _''Tell me how to save my family!'' he yelled and Draco saw the dark mark in his forearm._

 _''Leach started it again. It was his fault! It was not our choice to stop him. We had to.'' Abraxas said and started to cough. Lucius rushed to take the glass of water that was in the nightstand next to him and put it in his hands._

 _He watched his father drinking and then looking at him with watery eyes. ''Little did we know that his actions were guided from another. A wizard obsessed with power and control, moving the strings behind closed curtains.''_

 _''Warlock.''_

 _''No one was trusting his family when they came as Justice Officers - but they brought us a gift. Trigonella. I saved a Heather Stone for your Ministry he said and everyone left wordless.'' his grandfather said and Draco's spine shivered. ''No one had ever seen a Heather Stone before.'' Abraxas said and took his eyes away from his son._

 _''I remember Parkison's words clearly; divine power for our kind. Warlock's father had a vision. A vision that he wants too.''_

 _''Reveal our world.'' Lucius said without a breath left in his lungs._

 _''Now you see the whole picture.'' Abraxas said and gave the glass back to his son's hand. ''Leach wanted it too, but not as bad as Warlock. Septimus Weasley had of course taken their side. His fascination over the Muggles was too of a blindfold to see beyond it.'' he nodded, looking at the old pictures on his nightstand._

 _''Leach trusted Cygnus Black with his life, but Cygrus trusted me with his - as did I. He was telling me about their plans, their ambitions. He was scared and so was I. I talked to Egrus Shacklebolt then. And we planned against them.'' he said with a whisper as if there was someone else there, hearing them. ''We planned against Nobby Leach for the greater good. We had to.''_

 _''In 1968, Nobby Leach retired, but suspicions were on us. We had to stop our planning until everything was settle - and when it finally did, we agreed to never let those Stones be used against us. We recrewed our sons and daughters for our cause. You might be upset about it, but who else we could trust?'' he said with a sigh and closed his eyes. ''But damage has already been done, son.'' he opened his eyes and even if Draco thought he had seen him afraid, this time was different._

 _''Warlock spoke about ordinary men, Muggles, with magic power or not, using Trigonella or any other Stone they found for their behalf - and he scared them. All of them. Made them believe that Muggles were able to control our Stones.'' he said and started to cough again._

 _''And they believed him?''_

 _''They didn't know better. Heather's Stones were always a mystery to us. No one managed to unlock them, either to tame them.'' Abraxas said with a heavy heart. ''Do not blame them for fearing the unknown.''_

 _''Is that the reason you used Time Turner?'' Lucius said and took it out of his pocket._

 _''I had to fix it. I had to prevent it.'' Abraxas said, looking at it as if there was a hidden treasure. ''I do not regret my actions. We saved our World for extinction!''_

 _''And the price of it was our family name being covered in the dirtfull name of Death Eaters!'' Lucius yelled at his father who closed his eyes in defeat._

 _''If that helped with the saving of our World, the price is little compared to the greater good!''_

 _''How could you say this? Do you have any idea what you have started?'' Lucius threw the Time Turner against the wall, causing the chain to break._

 _''What are you doing?'' Abraxas gasped watching his son standing up and taking the Time Turner in his hands again._

 _''You just stopped it for a second father! Warlock will keep looking for them!''_

 _''Then end it! Once and for all!'' Abraxas said with the most encouraging voice._

 _''What about Riddle? Is he after the book?'' Lucius asked and looked at his father with sad eyes._

 _''No. He is not smart enough to look for it. His vision though, is much more sickening than Warlock's. But I am sure he will find his way to enter the Muggle World with or without a war.''_

Draco took his head off the basin and looked at Blaise's eyes taking in his bizarre expression. He walked towards him, throwing him his handkerchief to wipe the cold sweat off his forehead. He felt something running on top of his upper lip, he ran his tongue to taste blood. He put his fingertips on his nose and looked at them frowned.

''Why am I bleeding?'' he asked and Blaise had already pushed his head in 45 degree angle.

''Because the last memory lasted twenty minutes.'' he said and looked at the healed now cut on his head. ''Let's go home. You need rest. You can stay in the guest room with Granger - ''

''No.'' he looked at the last three jars. He grabbed one, watching the memory inside of it floating, waiting to be used. He opened the jar, throwing it inside and diving in.

 _He had been here before. That was the white room of his dreams, but it was smaller now. Smaller and more, well, powerful than the one he dreamed of. He could sense to his bones the strong magic that was covering its walls. He looked around him, searching for his father. He watched him walking inside the room and standing in the middle of it._

 _At once, as if his weight had triggered something, a light appeared. A straight light line, starting from the ceiling and ending to the stoned floor. It took some seconds for the light to turn to glass and a book shown._

 _A leathered cover book that was too thick, too big, too old, too yellow paged was floating inside the holder. Draco knew what book he was looking at. ''Zabini's spell I assume?'' he heard a voice and he turned around to see Hector Parkison standing at the door of the room. Draco frowned, not knowing why he was there._

 _''He said his father taught him.'' Lucius answered and mumbled something to allow Hector to walk inside of the room._

 _''Are you sure it is going to be safe here?'' he asked him and Lucius nodded. Hector put out of his blazer pocket a key and gave it to him. Draco felt much more confused now. He watched his father nodding at him, then putting the key to his inner pocket and gazing at the book again._

 _''I do not know who to trust.'' Lucius said to him and Hector put a hand on his shoulder._

 _''Trust your son. Only your son.'' he advised, pressing him once. ''No one else has to know.'' he said and he pointed at his wand._

 _Lucius nodded and tightened his grip around his wand. ''Thank you, old friend.'' he said and he erased the memory out of Hector Parkison._

Draco took his head off and grabbed the other jar from Blaise. He protested, but Draco cared little for his worry at his point. He looked the memory and then at his reflection, somehow showing in the cloudy gas. ''If it is what I am fearing it is, I will fucking kill him.'' Draco warned and covered his head inside the Pensieve again.

 _''You cannot do this! Why you did it!'' his mother screamed, looking at his father through watery eyes. They were at the Manor._

 _''There was no other way Narcy - ''_

 _''Stop quoting your father!'' she yelled at him pointing at her husband. ''He is barely seventeen! He cannot be a Death Eater! Fix it!''_

 _''I cannot Narcy! His part is greater - ''_

 _''He is not a murderer! He is a child who lost too much because of us already!'' she said letting out some sobs. Lucius walked to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in his arms._

 _''We have to be patience, everything will be alright, you will see - ''_

 _''He will break him!'' she said with another sob, this time much more painfully than before. ''He will steal the small flame of hope and dreams that he held close to his heart and he will be broken!''_

 _''He is strong. Fate has other plans for him - plans that need to be done correctly. And he will make them Narcy, he will make it happen.'' he calmly said to her, without letting his own fear, his own worry and sadness being shown to her._

 _''How do you expect him to grow up without you? How do you expect him to know the truth when you -_ _''_

 _''He will know.'' he assured her and he looked at her. He wiped out her tears, feeling his own heart heavy, knowing exactly what will happen. ''He will know. It is an unnecessary evil that has to be done in order for our family to blossom beyond past prejudgments, but he will know. I will make sure of it.''_

 _''I wish you never used it again. Never travelled with it.''_

 _''I wish it too.''_

And the memory of his father hugging his crying mother faded away. He took his head off, grabbing the last bottle and watching his friend putting his hands on his sides. He threw it in the basin, took a big breath and put his head back in.

 _Colours of green, blue, yellow and red were blinding his eyes, but he knew where he was - his nursery room. He saw his father walking inside and closing the door gently, soundlessly. He walked to his swing and he looked down his son being asleep._

 _Draco joined him, seeing himself being covered in a silver blanket with the capital M being sewn with gold thread. He watched his father sitting down in the chair that was next to him and waving at one of the books to come to him. When he opened it, baby Draco opened his eyes and his father smiled to him._

 _''Did I wake you son?'' he said and he let the book aside to lean down and take the baby in his arms. ''Do not cry and wake your mother too. She will be mad with me for being here this late.'' he whispered and he found his way to the rocking chair._

 _Draco followed them again. He could feel his jaw being tightened, already telling himself not to cry. ''Do not listen to them my little dragon.'' Lucius said and he ran his fingers to his son's face. ''You are strong. You are a Malfoy.'' he whispered to him and as if the baby knew it, he extended his arm to grab his finger and tighten his hold around it._

 _Lucius smiled down at him. ''You see, my little dragon? Prove them wrong.'' he whispered and he looked at the closed door._

 _''There is a whole world awaiting you, son. A whole world of magic. You are going to love it.'' he spoke to him, watching his grey silvered eyes blink once as if he agreed to his words. ''And I will be there with you, all the way, to the very end.'' he promised with a calm voice, smiling again._

 _''I have something for you, little dragon.'' his father said and he took his hand in his pocket to take out a rattle. His rattle. ''You have to promise me, you will keep it safe.'' he placed the rattle in his small hand and smiled at the way the bonding spell wrapped around it. ''I only trust you with this son. I only trust you.'' he whispered to him and looked rather concerned._

 _''It's it beautiful?'' Lucius said, watching him moving his hand with the rattle in it._ _Draco knelt in front of his father and watched him caressing the baby's forehead with his thumb. Warm tears started to fall from his eyes and all he wanted to wrap his arms around him but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't._

 _''Be strong my little dra - Draconis.''_

He stepped back from the Pensieve feeling it cursed. He knew he was crying. His eyes scanned the room to see Blaise walking towards him. He rushed to put his arms around him, letting his tears cover his face once again, ordering his mind to put in line what he just saw.

Blaise patted him on the shoulder two times, tightening his jaw, knowing that he couldn't help it anymore - knowing that he couldn't keep the tough persona on for much longer. ''Everything is going to be alright mate. Do not worry.'' he simply said to him, wishing he was right.

* * *

Blaise parked his black Porsche in the private parking under the house, next to his other three cars that Draco couldn't even name them. He looked at him having the perfect smug in his face when he turned the engine off.

Draco frowned, watching him sigh and running his hands on the leather steering wheel. ''Would you like a test drive?'' he asked him and Draco snorted.

''I can live the rest of my life knowing you held the benefit of riding those four wheels.'' he opened the door, stepping out of the car, watching Blaise doing the same.

''Last week I was coming home from a night shift at the hospital - ''

''If you are going to share one of your driving stories with me - ''

'' - and there I was, being stopped at the traffic light, next to two college girls - ''

''You are married - ''

'' - they were gorgeous! Merlin, I miss the bachelor years.'' he sighed, watching the way Draco looked at him surprised. ''You know what I mean!'' he rushed to say, raising a brow.

Draco smirked again, following him to the stairs, up to the main door of the house. ''How do you know they were college girls Zabini?'' Draco asked with a smirk on his lips, a second before opening the door.

''It is not a crime if you talk to another human being, Malfoy!'' he said, putting his hand on the handle and hearing him laughing. ''Do not come to me when you - ''

''Hey.'' Stella's voice sounded and they both stopped their walking making the same grin. Blaise pushed him inside, closing the door behind them.

They walked inside the house, all the way down to the hallway and turning right to the big living room, watching Stella sitting on the sofa with a wine in her hand and a book in the other. Blaise smiled, but she rose her brows making him look at his feet. ''Were you milking this whole time?'' she asked and Blaise cleared his throat.

''Milking?'' Draco asked and Blaise hit him with his shoulder. ''Right.'' he said and cleared his throat too, crossing his arms under his chest.

''Sorry baby.'' he said, walking to her and placing a kiss to her forehead, but she looked at him dangerously.

''I don't like lying in this house Blaise.'' she said pushing him away. ''Especially when you do it to Hermione too!'' she looked at Draco, raising a brow at him.

''Yes, you tosser! You are unbelievable.'' Blaise narrowed his eyes at him, taking his wife's hand and kissing it.

''Are you insane?'' Draco protested and laughed a bit, watching him widening his eyes. ''Where is Granger?'' he finally asked, letting his arms fall to his sides, trying to look cool in their eyes and hide his feelings.

Stella smiled softly to him, closing the book she was reading and hitting Blaise's leg with it. ''She was tired and I offered her the guest room. She couldn't keep her eyes open.'' she said, not bothering with the soundless pain of her husband.

He looked at them nodding and putting his hands behind his back. He wanted to go to her, but he couldn't find an excuse to use on his behalf - he clanged around the room, standing there like he was waiting for his parents to ground him.

''Could you just go to her, please?'' Blaise said feeling the awkwardness annoying. ''I have been overdosed with your not that amazing self all day, now it's Granger's turn to have you.''

''Shut up Zabini!'' he protested, looking at him with an old dangerous gaze. He cleared his throat, giving a charismatic smile to Stella. ''It was a long day and I am sure you want to sleep too - ''

''And I am sure sleep is the last thing that you want.''

''Blaise!'' Stella warned and she laughed a little, turning her head to Draco, not wanting to miss this awkwardly amazing performance of his.

''I am going to wake her and go home - her home!'' he rushed to say, moving his eyes off them, only to frown as they were now laughing. ''What?'' he asked, crossing his arms and shrugging.

''You are trying too hard.'' Stella carefully said with a small smile and Draco looked away, feeling his cheeks burning.

''Go to sleep Draconis. You lost too much blood and - '' he took a big breath, wanting to forget about what they have done this night. ''Forget about leaving tonight. If in the morning you proved to be less than tonight's knobhead - ''

''Blaise!'' Stella said with a laugh and slapped his hand. ''She is on the second floor. Second room.'' she added and he nodded.

''Keep it soundless - ''

''Shut up Zabini.'' Draco said, rolling his eyes and turning around to leave from the living room.

''He adores her, doesn't he.'' Stella said when his figure was long gone. She looked at her husband and she smiled, threading her fingers to his.

''Fuck yeah, he does - he doesn't know it yet, but he does.''


	31. Chapter Thirty Sibylline

_a/n *drumroll*_ Welcome chapter thirty! It took me forever to post this chapter I know! But I am still shaken from Endgame and my mind is still numb about it! (I have already seen the movie six -6- times!) Nerd. Yeah.

Thank you for your follows, favourites, reviews, it means a lot! I hope you like this chapter too! Tell me what you think!

Take care, always smile.

Love, Γ

 _The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Thirty

 _Sibylline_

He found her lying on the bed, body still dressed in the borrowed clothes she took from Stella this afternoon and her brown oxfords still on her feet. Draco's blazer was on top of her, keeping her upper body warm. He frowned, noticing how clean it was - he thought that he ruined it with blood, as he did with his black shirt.

Forcing himself to stop thinking about it, he walked inside the room, closing the door behind him gently. He took his t-shirt off, raising his arm up to his head, touching the still hairless spot, being perfectly healed as if nothing happened. He knew that Blaise would make sure his enchanted stitches would heal him better than anything else. Maybe he should give him a gift or something.

He walked to her, taking her shoes off and watching the book she was still holding. He took it in his hands and watched the written words on the paper. He wondered how fast she is reading, watching the page she was. He smiled to himself, clawing his way next to her and taking his blazer off her body.

She didn't seem to mind it and he put his arm around her, pulling her towards her and caressing her hand with his thumb. The fading scent of the vanilla managed to relax him a little. ''Granger.'' he called her, noticing that she was not waking up.

He fought back the urge for sleeping and kissed her shoulder. ''Wake up.'' he whispered, pushing some hair off her neck and giving her another kiss. ''Wake up.'' he repeated, this time a bit louder.

With a sudden move she turned her head to him and he thanked his still fast-working reflex as he pulled back in time, saving his head for another hurt. ''Hello.'' he said with a calmer voice, giving her the time she needed. She rolled to her back, watching him resting his upper weight on his elbow. She frowned for only a second.

She put her hand on his cheek, caressing him a little. He had a tiredness in his eyes. The same one he had right after his father's funeral. ''Hey.'' she greeted too, a weak smile on her lips. ''Did - Did you do it?'' she awkwardly asked, mimicking his body.

He tightened his jaw and took his eyes from her, for only some seconds, that seemed heavy to her. He didn't look at her yet. He lay on his back and she watched him taking his time. Hermione thought he needed it. He needed time to think, to understand. Maybe more than anyone else at this moment.

She didn't know if he actually wanted to talk to her about it, but she knew that he needed her to be there that second. So she just found herself resting her arm and head on top of his chest, watching some facial hair finding their way of existence on his chin.

His arm curled around her, but his eyes were still looking at the ceiling. In his mind, there was not only the beautiful memories of his father that were now trying to make him see Lucius Malfoy with new eyes, but there was the memories of a time of war and under the table agreements and conspiracies and - ''Are you alright?'' she asked him and he looked at her eyes wandering inside of his.

''Who gave you the Time Turner?'' he asked her and she frowned at once.

''McGonagall.'' she answered, feeling some chills coming from her lower back, as he was running his hand up and down.

''What did you do with it?''

''Attending more classes - ''

''Granger.'' he looked at her with a warning look, making her remember that he knew about hers and Harry's little adventure. ''I want to understand something - ''

''I used to to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black.'' she admitted to him, feeling her cheeks burning.

He looked up at the ceiling again. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he might have guessed it, but fuck it, he wanted to be sure his mind was not lost somewhere between the cloudy gas of the Pensieve. ''So you changed an action in the past, fearing not about the changes in the future?'' he asked, not taking his eyes from the white coloured roof.

''Decisions change all the time. It was an action of need at that moment.'' she said with a confused gaze, feeling her heart beat faster than before.

''Would it be possible for someone to act based on the future?''

''You mean following a goal?'' she asked him, taking a big breath. He looked at her, nodding. She rose her brows, never actually thinking that someone would be that stupid to do anything like it and she nodded as well.

Draco took his eyes away from her again, throwing his hand on his slacks pocket and grabbing the trunk he was carrying with him for the past hours. He tightened his jaw, measuring the pros and cons about what he was thinking to do.

A voice was telling him to tell her everything, another to protect her, another to tell her everything and then protect her. ''Can we talk?'' he asked with the most uncertain voice and she smiled a little.

''Of course.'' she said uprighting herself and sitting on the bed. She watched him doing the same before he extended his hand to light up the lamp on the nightstand. She closed her eyes at once, feeling them watering.

''Sorry.'' he said, forgetting that she just woken up. He caressed her face for a second, making her smile. ''If you want to sleep - '' he rushed to close his mouth as she already shook her head no.

He nodded to her and he took his hand out of his pocket. Her eyes fell to it at once. Veins were popping out of his hand, but his fist was not as tight as the time he was unconscious. She looked at him who had his wand in hand. She knew that he was battling with himself of telling her or not. She knew that he had spent some time doing it before coming here this evening.

He cowardly opened his fist. The shrunk trunk stood inside his palm as if it was something fake - unreal. She frowned at its sight and Draco left it on top of the bed. She wanted to ask if it was a real trunk, but she heard Draco's voice uncasting the spell and her eyes widened.

She looked at him, then the trunk, then Draco again. She reached to the second lamp - warm yellow light filled the rest of the guest room. She tried to find a way to prepare herself for what was about to follow. Knowing how mysterious Draco's character was, she guessed that this might be ten times a more secretly hidden mystery than his personality.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't do it. He was looking at the closed trunk with a gaze that Hermione had never seen before. There was worry too, but there was something more - a new fear maybe? A shaken feeling of the unknown crashing down his once image and idea of his family name? She didn't know. She only dared to nod to him the moment he looked at her, wishing she was ready.

Her face felt expressionless, but she was sure her brows rose high. The trunk was wide opened in front of her and her heart beat fast. She looked at Draco's fallen face - he was afraid of her reaction, she was sure of it.

She blinked two times, uprighting herself on her knees and moving closer to it. She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words to use. She tried it again and failed. She took a big breath, realizing that he needed her help and she cleared her throat, feeling her lungs burning for an unknown reason. The shining chain caught her attention then.

''When I was unconscious - ''

''I know.'' she said at once, having no clue how he managed to keep his fist that tight even when he was senseless. ''I mean, I guessed it..'' she corrected herself and forced herself to look deeper in the trunk. The two piles of parchment were visible under the sacket of empty jars. ''You said it was one memory.'' she said to him and he moved his eyes from her.

Cowardly she reached for the chain. She had never seen the original chain of the Time Turner. She felt her breathing fasten and she took it in her hands, watching the broken piece. She frowned threading it in her fingers. How could anyone treat a delicate item such this with any kind of brutality? She rose her eyes and watched at Draco.

The folded piece of parchment next to where the chain meant only one thing. He shrugged, not minding her taking a look at the first ever design of it and she took it in her hands. Her excitement was bigger than she could ever imagine and she had to read it twice to understand what she was reading.

Her eyes widened. A small satisfying smile shown in her face. Draco thought that she might have her own idea about it - an idea that clearly was the same as the design. She sighed folding the parchment and letting it inside. She looked at the curled chain around her fingers and forced herself to take it off.

''What did you see?'' she asked him, closing her eyes and letting her mind clear up by the sudden desire.

''Well..'' he took a big breath and he looked at her, starting to tell her everything that needed to be said, leaving out only the sweet memories of his parents loving each other, preparing for his arrival and fighting over Draco's task.

Even if he wanted to tell her that the Malfoy's might have a soft side in their ultimate mean personalities he guessed she already knew it - and it was all that mattered to him.

* * *

She searched his eyes for what she thought would be an answer, but she found the same confusion that was quelling her too. There were questions forming in her brain faster than she wanted. She cleared her throat and she took her eyes off him, feeling the tension growing up.

She didn't want to say that she was confused, either that she wanted some time to put her thoughts in order and understand what was happening. Her gaze fell to her hands, still holding the sacket with the empty now jars.

She wondered if he told her everything - in her mind, there was a small doubt. It was not making her feel weird or mad, it just laid there, somewhere among the thoughts of their Ministry and Warlock, making her wonder.

Her eyes closed for only a second, reminding herself the relationship Draco had with his father and how much of a courage he had to gather to even travel down to memoryland, watching his now dead father pulling strings that now threaded to Draco's hands.

Maybe it was a good thing that he hadn't mentioned anything more personal than their strangely odd case. In her eyes, her opinion about Lucius Malfoy was not going to change.

''I am confused.'' she admitted, forcing herself to stop thinking about it. She looked at him and he did the same, realizing that he might be scared of her reaction after all. He didn't speak - he only took a big breath, preparing himself from a long conversation wishing he had some kind of alcohol with him.

His eyes scanned the room they were, watching the empty stand next to the small bookcase. He rose a brow, knowing that it was Blaise's idea taking the whiskey bottle from the room.

He could feel Hermione's eyes resting on him. ''Me too.'' he agreed, looking at the sacket in her hands.

''Kingsley had talked to us about it, hadn't he.'' she said making him frown. She rose her brows in surprise. ''He talked about wizarding families wanting to establish a much more seeable world.'' she said with a matter-of-factly way and she left the sacket back in the trunk.

A small shine made her eyes close. She looked at Draco, who was scanning the room again and she took the pile of bonds in her hand, revealing the beautiful rattle under them. She smiled to herself cowardly extended her hand to hold it.

She had never thought of the mighty Malfoy treasuring something as a rattle inside a trunk filled with money. Her eyes travelled to every single inch of it - the decorative handle with the loop, the glassed filigree, its silver colour perfectly shining under the small light. She rose a brow to him and he cleared his throat, smiling. ''Representable.'' she shook it a bit, hearing the small broken sound coming from it.

She frowned, but his frustrating sigh made her look at him. He ran his hand through his hair and stood up. ''Why would they want to make a more seeable world?''

''Where you're going?'' she asked him, watching him putting his hand on the door's knob.

He turned around to see her and he smirked. ''I want some golden liquid, Granger.'' he said, liking the bother in her features.

She watched him walking out of the room, and she shook her head, thinking that Blaise might be right about Draco's narcissistic self. She smirked, making herself more comfortable on the bed. Not knowing why, she fixed her hair and looked if her blouse was covering well her upper body, fixing it too. She put some brown locks behind her ear and ran her tongue to her lips.

Her heart was beating fast and she wondered why. In the deep silence of the night, she heard a wine bottle opening and she looked at the half opened door. She rose her brows, knowing that he will come back with two glasses and not one, and her excitement started to grow.

She didn't know why his small absence triggered this kind of anticipation put she told herself to be reasonable. She rushed to take the rattle in her hand again, forcing herself to examine it further, knowing that it was just a rattle and nothing more.

The broken sound of it bothered her once again, asking herself why would Lucius keep it. She heard footsteps and she held her breath until she heard the door opening and she turned her gaze to his half naked body, holding two tall glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other. She rose her brow, watching him closing the door with his elbow and walked to her.

''That is not golden liquid, Malfoy.'' she spoke smirking as he sat on the bed too, leaving the bottle on top of the nightstand.

''You don't say.'' he rolled his eyes to her, taking one glass and pouring some white wine in it. Her eyes fell to it, as the cold liquid created a perfect cover around the glass. He extended his arm to her, offering it.

She looked at him, a small smile on her lips and eyes full of playful frustration waiting to be released. ''Take it or leave it, Granger.'' he teased, pulling back his arm when she extended hers.

''You are an idiot.'' she said, rolling her eyes and running her tongue to her lips, this time knowing that he was watching her doing so. She took the glass from him, watching his fingertips reflecting on it. ''And here I thought you were going to bring me champagne and strawberries.'' she mocked watching the similar to champagne's colourless liquid having a rather dinstictive smell.

''Champagne?'' he asked with a frown. She looked at him with a small amusement and smiled, thinking that he just wanted to have a laugh with her.

''You - you don't know what champagne is?'' she asked after a second of just staring at him. He shook his head, cheering his glass to hers and taking a small sip. Even if his appetite wanted something stronger, he found it relaxing. ''Aren't you French?''

''My grandmother was.'' he informed, looking at her hand, resting in her lap and holding the rattle again. ''Why are you still holding this old thing?''

''I don't know.'' she shook her head, placing it next to her feet and watching the filled glass again. She heard him sighing and her gaze rose to see him, resting his naked back at the head of the bed and crossing his feet.

She looked at him and hid her sweet smile. There was something familiar with it - something that was making her feel at home. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this.

Maybe it was the excitement of the risky connection she was making with him, maybe the way he was making her feel. This all new insatiable feeling that was burning inside of her - ''Isn't it bothering you?'' he asked her, breaking her thoughts and making her look at him with confusion. ''The Warlocks finding Trigonella?'' he smirked at her and she took a big breath, reminding herself what they were here doing.

''If they found it, they would never give it away freely.'' she said, closing her eyes and collecting her thinking. ''Perhaps they always had it.'' she shrugged one shoulder and he took his eyes off her. He knew that he had to mention the first wizarding book and of course its stolen, but he thought they had time for it later.

''Is that your assumption?'' he asked with a forced laugh that made her frown and look at him rather angrily.

''They had it, never managed to tame it, gave it away to help their cause.'' she said with a matter-of-factly way and he rose his brows.

''Maybe they wanted our Ministry to have it.'' Draco realized, making her see his train of thoughts. ''Our resources are greater than any other Ministry. What if they wanted to use those resources to tame Trigonella?''

''So the contract you saw, might be the Malfoy Enterprise's extra resources being taken away from that cause.'' she added watching Draco's eyes closing in defeat. ''What if your father offered Enterpise's resources only to keep an eye on him?'' she carefully said with a small voice, knowing how many hopes her thinking might arise.

''Kingsley's family withdraw to keep assumptions low, but hide behind your father's name still preventing Warlock of causing any harm.'' she sighed as the thought reached her ears harder than she wanted to.

She looked at Draco, who's jaw was tight and his eyes had already fallen down his hands, holding the glass of wine. She bit her lower lip and cursed herself for making him feel confused. She knew that he couldn't afford to change the idea of his family that fast. It took him years to actually find some kind of peace with the idea of his family being pointed as Death Eaters.

She could only guess how hard that would be for him. Maybe she shouldn't say anything. ''Just drink already.'' she heard him saying and she looked at him. ''It is one innocent glass of white wine. I am sure your feverish personality can survive from it.'' he nodded at her, making himself comfortable.

She knew he was putting a show for her, but she didn't know why she was appreciating it. She rushed to raise the glass and put it closer to her lips as if even the idea of disappointing him was not suited her. She placed the glass between her lips, knowing that he was watching her.

The first sip found her mouth and throat quicker than she wanted and she ran her tongue to her lips as some white drops were still there. Draco smirked at her, only to lose character as her eyes fell to him and he started to laugh, making her shake her head, regretting her action.

Her cheeks fired up and she could feel her blood boiling with every facial expression he was making. She sat on her knees, hitting his shoulder. ''Watch it!'' he desperately said as she had moved her foot rather quickly, in her attempt to find her previous body position, and almost threw the rattle on the floor.

Hermione's hand grabbed it at once, just an inch before falling from the bed's edge. She sat, watching the toy in her hand, realizing why Lucius Malfoy might have kept it even if it was broken. ''Sorry.'' she said with a blushed face and gently placed it in the trunk. She looked at him thinking what she could have done and he took her hand kissing it.

His gaze was not leaving from it, allowing feelings that were put on mute because of his pity sense, taking over his tired mind. He knew he missed her and that was even more troubling that he wanting it to be. Because knowing that he missed her meant that his affection only grew bigger and bigger - she put her weight on her knees and placed herself on top of him, making his mind stop working.

The continuous applaud for her bold move made his tongue run along his lips. She let her glass on the nightstand and she took his off his hand, placing it next to hers. He could feel his eyes resting unbothered on hers, only knowing that he wanted her right this second. He watched at her lips, slightly curled upwards, wanting nothing more than to kiss him. His big hands captured her face, caressing her cheeks.

She smiled at him - a sweet smile that made his heart skip a beat. She let her hands rest on his shoulders, making herself more comfortable on top of him.

Her touch moved behind his neck, all the way up to his hairless spot, feeling the healed wound on his fingertips. She let a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at him, reminding herself that he was alright.

''Told you you can get rid of me that easily, Granger.'' he said with a smirk that turned to smile, showing off his perfect teeth. She wanted to say that it would be, if he is bald, but she swallowed her mean comment, only offering him another sweet smile followed by a nod.

She put her arms around him, pulling him closer to her, hugging him for the first time tonight. She closed her eyes, taking a big breath. She had to remind herself that he was fine, she was too - we are fine, she said to herself, letting her breath out fast enough, as if his scent was burning her lungs.

Her eyes met his again, and cowardly as if she was not even sure herself, she was doing it, she leaned in, finding his lips. She felt him smiling against her, making her push her body closer to his.

His hands fell under her blouse, touching her bare skin and feeling the electricity passing through her body in a form of waves filled with pleasingness and longings. He pulled her closer to him, wanted to eliminate every possible distance between them, feeling her against him. It needed all his will power to keep himself from harden more, but that simply faded away the moment she slightly sucked his tongue, tasting the wine from him.

His grip around her waist tightened at once, wanting to feel more of her. She knew that he smiled and that only made her do it again, knowing that it might become a habit of hers to taste him like this. Not knowing how, her hips started to move slowly as she felt him building up under her.

There was a small pause from her as his hand slipped under her bra and found her left breast. A moan from her lips in his mouth made him do it again, feeling himself craving her.

He bit her bottom lip, as his one hand found its way to her ass and gave her a small push to fasten her hips's moves. She traced his bare arm, feeling his muscles on her fingertips tightening with every new rub she was making.

He put his other hand on her ass, pushing her against him more, feeling his erection wanting more than that. ''Were you this gamesome with weasel too?'' he asked her, moving fast his hand and gripping her hair, feeling her stomach muscles harden under his action.

''Maybe.'' she smiled down to him, licking his lower lip and making him smirk.

''You weren't.'' he reassured her, knowing that he was the one making her act differently - as he knew that she never stripteased to anyone but him. Secretly he loved having all that knowledge to himself.

She put his face in her hands and kissed him again, a desire that was making her feel her fast beating heart pounding even more fired up her starving body. She moved to his neck, first licking and then kissing the spots her tongue touched, feeling his hands tightening their hold around her body and moving along with her hips.

She found his ear and ran her tongue along it, watering her lips before whispering, ''What if I was doing something better than that.'' and she swore she felt his frustration growing dangerously fast but the dominant gaze of his never changed.

''He is a prude.'' he offered her his charismatic smile only to make her gasp under his touch. ''You wouldn't dare.'' he added, slapping her behind and gripping her tightly again, not wanting to think of her with him that way. ''Stop distracting me for a second, will you?'' he reguested making her frown. He put his hands on her face, lowering it and kissing her lips.

His hands fell to grab her waist, wishing she will not obey him and she will continue her game, but her eyes were begging the exact same thing for him too. She put her bottom lip between her teeth and extended her hand, taking her glass from her nightstand.

She moved to kiss him, but she smirked at the last second, putting one foot on the floor and standing from on top of him, watching his erection perfectly visible from his slacks. She rose a brow, turning around and walking to the window. She was feeling hot and he was too - she opened it and looked at him in time to see him taking a big sip to control his desire.

The slightly warm breeze filled the room and Hermione walked back to the bed, wanting to keep her composure and mind clean from her lust she felt for him. She found her place next to him again, and raise her hand to take a second sip from her wine.

''Why would Warlock need the Heather's Stones?'' he asked her and she snorted. She looked at him with a killing gaze perfectly translating to _mood killer_ and he took his eyes from her, knowing that he would regret for what he did.

She knew he was right wanting to talk about it now - even if this story was bigger than them, having a knowledge about it could be eyes-opening - maybe they could end it once and for all. She sighed, measuring up her words. She wanted to be honest with him, as she was before.

''We are not looking for a reason, I think.'' she said taking a third and final sip. Draco looked at her, examining her face and a smirk appear. ''Only the time - when will he need them.'' she added filling her cheeks burning as his eyes were still on her.

''You believe he wants to use the knowledge of their existence and not their power?'' he asked with rose brows, secretly admiring the way she was thinking and she nodded.

''Think about it.'' she offered after some time. ''His researched about the last Heather's Stones started when people were afraid - too afraid.'' she said and he frowned, wishing he had thought the same thing too. ''Before the first War, after it - maybe this is what he wants. To use their fear. We all know what fear can do - we have seen it with our own eyes. Warlock might want to do the same.''

''In time of crisis, people fall apart, or stick together.'' Draco added, repeating the words he just heard in his mind.

She looked at him and nodded. ''Exactly.'' she said, taking a big breath. She thought of what he said for a moment, thinking that this was what happened to them too. ''What if he wanted to use the Stones as a beacon of hope and stability?'' she asked, forcing herself to see beyond that.

''In a way to brought magical creatures under his care.'' Draco said at once feeling the hair behind his neck rising.

''He wants to run the Ministry.'' Hermione realized just a second before Draco spoke it.

''Or the Ministry of the Ministries.'' he said with one breath and she widened her eyes, thinking of how easy it could be done if he had all the Stones under his care. If he had put a word out there that their power had been tamed by him. He had already proven himself in the manipulation game, putting false ideas in the minds of Wizarding beings. What could stop him now?

She looked at Draco, who had thought the same thing as her. She rushed to leave the glass on top of her nightstand. Now the idea of having sex seemed rather silly in her fast-working mind.

''Wizarding Kingdom's Ministry is one of the kind.'' Draco spoke her thoughts first and she looked at him. ''Who else is having our Departments, our fast developments and not to mention our specialisation to any Department. We were the one funding the dragon's lodging for newborns back in the 40s, when everyone was screaming about the Dragon's extinction.'' he said mimicking her moves and leaving his empty glass aside.

''Financially speaking, we are the only Ministry, having independent saving funds.'' Hermione commented, finding his eyes. ''Our bank deposits hold every other Wizarding Minsitry's deposit.''

''And strategically, we are in the middle of the world. Everything is passing through us.'' he sighed, closing his eyes in defeat. ''Everything.'' he repeated, wanting to realize himself that he was blind enough to see the whole picture after all.

He looked at the bottle of wine wanting some small courage to continue his thinking, but he didn't dare to pour some in his glass. He wanted to curse himself for not understanding what was going on behind their backs all this time but he simply couldn't. He had Nehone to thank for that.

Somehow that person didn't match to the story. He knew he had his doubts but now there was an instinct too - and then there was Kingsley words telling them that this story spells worse than dead toads - _or was it rats?_ No matter what he said, he was right.

He looked at Hermione and he knew she was a pawn now. A very well played one. This lust for domination simply created a chest match - a match that now Draco started to feel irritated about playing it.

Suddenly he felt mad - too mad. He had to feel like this in a long time. He welcomed the lost feeling of it, realizing what was meant for them to busy themselves in a case this troublesome. The dots in his mind started to be linked and there was not even a small calm corner in his mind to prepare him for what was about to say to her.

''The question remaining is one.'' he said and she met his eyes. ''Are we really after Nehone?'' he asked and he swore, it sounded much more realistic than he intended. He only wanted to make her think the way he did, to see what he was starting to.

She nervously smiled to him, feeling her brain hurting. ''What are you saying Draco? Warlock helped Nehone escaped? Is that what you are thinking?'' she asked with a fast growing temper.

He sat closer to her, relaxing his tensed shoulders. He knew that he shouldn't say it as thoughtless as that, but the question was starting to burn his mind. ''I am thinking that he was paralysed.'' he explained to her and she frowned. ''I read Azkaban's report the day they guested him.'' he carefully said, watching a sudden breath escaping from her lips.

''His mind was numb, he was practically comatose. How could he escape if he didn't have any kind of help?'' he tightened his jaw the moment he finished his thoughts.

She took her eyes away from him. Whatever was on her mind it was making her worry, but yet think carefully about what had happened back then. He wanted to ask her about it, but he has never actually done it. It might be fear for keeping him away from that conversation, or maybe his own memories of troubled past that made him think twice about it.

He cowardly looked at her and swallowed hard. Maybe he shouldn't say a thing - maybe he shouldn't mention about Warlock and Nehone yet. Maybe he should have made a small investigation and then speak to her about it.

He cursed his mind and fast thinking. ''Granger.'' he called her name and she rose her gaze to him.

''You didn't see him Draco.'' she said, letting out a sharp breath. ''You didn't see him when Kingsley brought him to his court five years ago.'' she added with a shaking head. ''He was trembling with fear and worry. He - ''

She looked at his hand being placed on top of hers. She frowned and started to control her fast breathing. ''You want to know what I see Granger?'' he asked with a soft voice, knowing that she was not going to answer.

''I see the Golden Trio living under the same roof with him.'' she looked at him confused, but didn't open her mouth to speak her thoughts. ''I see the brightest witch of her time, outshining him in Law, I see the man-who-lived, bringing justice to people who victimised by runaway Death Eaters, and setting a new order, a much more fair one to any wizarding creature.'' he spoke and shrugged as if the words weren't strange to his lips.

''And I see Won-Won, taking over the Magical Creature Department step by step when he started to combine Auror training with Investigation skills, Illegal Suppstence and Magical Creature.'' he looked at Hermione then, feeling his Malfoy pride being hurt for what he just confessed to her.

''I see three out of three people who ended the second war, taking over the three most valuable establishments in the Wizarding World. Law, Justice and Magical Creatures. Three fundamental establishments that now prosper under your care.'' he spoke with a small enthusiasm that got noticed from Hermione rather quick.

''But Ron is out of the Ministry now.'' she corrected him and he nodded.

''As you are. I do not see you running around the long corridors of our Ministry protecting innocents and using the Law you love so much. What tells me Potter is not next?'' he asked and shrugged. He reached to take his glass, feeling his throat craving for it.

He poured some wine, letting the bottle to its place and turning his attention on her. ''What? What is it?'' he questioned her with a small worry in his eyes, when he looked at her. He rose his glass to his lips and took a long sip.

''Ron.'' she said, closing her eyes and frowning. Draco rose his brows. He wanted to question her mentally, but she looked at him and he knew that something was wrong. ''He said something on his trial, cannot you remember?'' she asked but he shook his head. ''Something about traitors and conspiracies - about actions taking place behind the Minister's back? Mentha is a Stone dedicated to the mind and its abilities. What if Ron was talking about Nobby Leach and not Kingsley?''

''What if his mind is still compromised?'' Draco asked and she gasped.

''And we sent him to devil's lair!'' she looked at him with horrified eyes. She stood on top of the bed, stepping down to the floor and looking for her shoes.

''What are you going?'' he asked, standing up as well and walking to her.

''We have to talk to him.'' she simply said, not bothering to see the clock on the wall pointing at midnight. He nervously laughed and took her hands in his, making her stop.

''It can wait till the morning.'' he said with a calm voice as if he was reassuring her that he was safe where he was. ''It really can.'' he added, kneeling down to her and taking her right shoe off. ''I have to sleep, you have to sleep.'' he said, looking up at her, and she placed her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance until he let her foot free.

''Do you really want me to be moody, cocky, witty - ''

''You are always - ''

''Irrelevant.'' he said, placing a kiss on top of her stomach, making her breath caught up her chest. ''We will sleep,'' he said, standing on his feet and curling his naked arms around her waist, ''In the morning we will have breakfast,'' he kissed her cheek, ''We will Portkey,'' he kissed her neck, ''Home.'' he whispered in her ear and she giggled a bit feeling tickled, ''We will have a shower, and then your wish is my command, we will go to weasel.''

''Draco!'' she protested, not liking the way he called him and he smiled against her neck. She felt her body slightly relaxing. She wanted to go, but she really didn't want to upset Molly and Arthur. Maybe waiting some hours was not a bad thing - maybe they can arrange a proper cover for their arrival there. Bringing Draco Malfoy to the Burrow would not be the highlight of her day.

The wetness of his tongue made her step on her toes to be closer to him. She moved her head to find his lips and she frowned watching him. ''Your nose is bleeding.'' she said with a weird grin on her face, knowing that it was not their day after all. He ran his finger to see blood again on them.

He gave her a desperate sigh and he tried to open his eyes. He looked paler than just a second ago and Hermione knew that his body was screaming for rest. He tiredly opened his eyes again, feeling his head spinning ''Granger, I might be feeling - ''

''Okay.'' she said, rushing to grab him and falling to the bed on top of him. She giggled again, watching his eyes being lost from hers. ''You have to sleep, Draco.'' she ordered, standing on her feet and helping him place his whole body on top of the bed. She grabbed the pillow that was some inches away from him and placed it under his head.

''I am fine.'' he reassured her, wanting to continue what they started, but his eyes closed and his muscles relaxed at once. He wanted to ask if she had spelled him, but her kind voice made him forget about it.

''Of course you are.'' she smiled down to him, watching his eyes closing for good and a sigh escaping from his lips. She leaned down, giving him a kiss. She took the trunk, cursing it for its weight and placed it on the floor, making sure there was nothing on the bed that could bother his sleep.

She put a protection spell on the window, leaving his wand aside on top of his nightstand to find it in the morning, switched off the lamp and she took the bottle and glass from it. She walked to the other side of the bed to take hers too - ''Where are you going?''' she heard him asking with a husky voice and she smiled.

She looked at him, eyes shut, but forehead perfectly frowned. ''These glasses to - ''

''No.'' he said, extended his arm on the empty side of the bed.

''I'll be back before you - ''

''Don't leave Granger.'' he mumbled and she frowned. She looked at his too frowned face being perfectly visible in the dark.

She left the glasses and bottle on top of the empty stand and she walked to the bed, lying down next to him. At once his arm curled around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his fast heart beating relaxing with every passing minute and without noticing it, her eyes had already been closed.

* * *

She opened her eyes, finding herself being curled in a thick beige blanket and feeling a bit sweat running down her neck. She tried to keep her eyes open, as the morning light was making her eyes watery. She breathed in, smelling Draco's cologne in the air.

Her arms stretchened as she rolled to her back, finding an empty bed. She knew that he wouldn't just leave without telling her - her eyes fell to the note in his nightstand. _Be back soon_ , he wrote and left it under his wand. She frowned again, sitting on the bed and looking at her watch on the nightstand. Fifteen past six in the morning.

She wondered what time he woke up, knowing that it was too early even for her too, but her mind shut down the moment her gaze fell to the armchair in front of her. ''Draco?'' she called him but got nothing in response.

She threw the blanket off her body, feeling the already warm day against her legs and bare arms. She ran her hand behind her neck, feeling the sweat bothering her.

Her eyes couldn't leave from the armchair as the dark green dress was gently placed against it, with a pair of dark brown oxfords beside it. She thought that Stella wanting her to feel comfortable until they go back to London. She cleared her throat, standing up from the bed and walking towards it.

Her fingertips touched the airy fabric and a small smile appeared to her lips. If she could forget Draco's accident, and yesterday's conversation, it could totally feel like vacations to her.

The opened door of the bathroom caught her attention. She desperately needed a shower. She turned around to fix the bed, but she frowned again. On the sofa under the window, there was a black suit waiting to be worn. She walked with a smirk on her face, watching the black pair of socks next to his shoes.

The spell escaped her lips faster than she wanted and she rushed to take his wand to cast it. She smirked again, leaving them where she found them and walked backwards to the bathroom, laughing at her mischief.

A freshly washed set of towel were waiting for her the moment she walked in, and her eyes widened a bit at the sight of the big bathroom, but that didn't surprise her - the rest of the house was as elegant and luxurious.

She slowly took her clothes off, wondering why she slept with them and not with the pair of nightwear Stella gave her. She looked at her reflection in the round mirror and frowned at the way her hair was.

She shook her head, blaming the wet and warm weather and opened the tub of the glassed shower. At once it filled with thick steam, and without realizing it, she was standing under the water, feeling her tensed muscles relaxing.

A deep breath escaped her lips, pushing her wet hair backwards. The big square slot in the wall was filled with women's products and Hermione took her time smelling them all before choosing a shampoo and body gel.

The sweet aroma of lotus extract and pink rose petals felt strange on her flesh but didn't bother her. She massaged her arms a bit, wanting to relax more. She let the water wash it off, and without realizing it, she repeated it again, this time taking her time - ''Are you enjoying yourself?'' she jumped a little turning around to see his smug face. She hid her excitement and continued her doing.

''You suggest I shouldn't?'' she said with a small smile on her lips that she was sure he had it too.

''No, no, please. I really like the sight of you, doing it.'' he smirked, watching her fingers running up and down her left leg. She let out a small laugh, wanting to relax herself from the sudden excitement.

She moved closer to him, only to wrinkle her nose and take a step back. ''You stink.'' she gave him a sympathetic smile that made him laugh a little.

''I am guessing you mean it figuratively, in an attempt to hurt my lovely heart?'' he dramatically put a hand on top of his heart, making her laugh too.

''You literally smell like you been running a marathon..'' she said again taking another step back to cover her bubbled body under the water. ''.. but, yeah, that too.'' she smirked to herself, letting the water wash down the shampoo from her hair.

''I might have joined Blaise to his morning exercise routine.'' he informed her making her turn around to see him. He took his dark blue sweatshirt off his body, her eyes following his hand moves. ''Quite amazing those Nikes are.'' he added, showing off his chest.

''So you ran like a commoner?'' she laughed watching the pleasantly smirk on his face growing her enthusiasm.

''I lifted too.'' he said and she laughed surprised. ''Blaise has a thing called gym on the lower floor.'' he took off the same colour shorts too, standing only with his boxers in front of her.

''That bastard!'' she dramatically said making him laugh too. ''You are showing off worse than your Quidditch try outs.'' she smirked, watching him crossing his arms under his chest.

''Ogling me since day one, weren't you.'' he winked at her, making her shook her head and turned her back on him. ''I want one too.'' he confessed, hearing her laughing.

''Gym or ogling privileges?'' she asked, turning around to see him, but she rose her brows in surprise. ''What are you doing?'' she asked, taking a step back as he entered her personal space and she felt a bit small in front of him.

He pushed her wet hair away from her stern and looked at her with a much more dominant gaze from just a second ago. ''Joining you.'' he simply said, running his hand down to her wet body. ''Is this what you are using?'' he asked, looking at the pink bottle in the big wall slot.

She only dared to nod to him and he spun her around. She looked at him over her shoulder, taking some of the gel and running it on his hands. She looked at her feet, preparing herself for his touch, but she jumped a little when his hands rested on her waist.

He slowly started to run them up and down, first in her back, where he only used a bit of his strength to massage her shoulders and sides. Lowering them down to her ass where he gripped it gently making her gasp a little. He pushed her against him, holding her legs and massaging them too.

He could see her biting her lower lip and a smirk show to his lips. It was all that he needed to keep doing what he wanted. He lifted one leg, running his hand all the way down to her calf and then doing it again to her other leg.

A small breath caught up her chest when he moved his hands to her stomach. ''I prefer the vanilla scent on you.'' he whispered to her ear and she let her head fall back, resting on his chest.

''You cannot be picky.'' she said, knowing that she made his view much more delightful than it already was. A smirk captured his lips again, lowering his head and placing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

''I can.'' he whispered again with obvious confidence. His hands rose higher to her breasts, running his fingers around them and watching her already hard nipples challenging him for a simple sucking. But for now, he just took his time to enjoy the pleasant sight of him massaging them and her starting to moan.

The look on her face was enough for him to make him go on, but her closed eyes was not something that he liked. He put one hand around the base of her neck, making her open her eyes and watch his. He smirked at the way her cheeks blushed a little, and he put her nipple between his fingers, giving it a small squeeze.

The running water had cleared every inch of her bubbled body, making the new scent on her stand out. He lowered his head in an attempt to meet her lips, but he never did. ''Open your legs for me.'' he ordered her, never letting her eyes lose contact with his.

''What?'' she asked, receiving another squeeze from him, this time a bit harder.

''Did I stutter?'' he looked at her with the same dominant gaze as before, causing Hermione to bite the inside of her cheek and collect her running free mind.

''No.'' she said with a longing voice, opening her legs a bit more as he requested.

The hand that was still on the base of her neck, kept her head closer to him, never letting her eyes go anywhere than him. He knew that she was anticipating for his touch, but he simply wanted her to wait.

He smirked at her, this time blushing his lips to hers, and letting his other hand fall to her exposed breast, starting to massage it too. He could feel his erection against her behind needing attention, but he just wanted to do one thing - and that was to please her.

He moved his head to her neck, biting her pulsing spot and taking her lobe to his lips, sucking it. He knew that she had closed her eyes again, feeling her excitement matching his, but he wanted her to watch him.

The squeeze on her nipple made her gasp and open her eyes to see Draco's hands on her breasts. ''That's not joining.'' she managed to say, turning her head a bit to see him having a smirk on his lips.

''You are right.'' he said, giving her some more pressure and making her moan a little as she let out a deep breath. ''Should I stop?'' he innocently asked, tracing down her torso and resting his hand in the middle of her opened legs.

He could practically feel her fast beating heart against his chest, making his own lust raise. He ran his hands inside her legs, massaging her thighs. He slowly started to run small circles around her middle, never actually touching her where she wanted it the most.

She was breathing in and out faster now, his hands making her feel small shivers as his eyes never leaving hers. ''Do you want me to stop?'' he asked again, this time putting his fingers against her clit, rubbing it and watching the expression on her face as she bit her bottom lip.

''No.'' she managed to say, lowering her gaze to see what he was doing to her. She put her hands on his legs, trying to keep her balance. She pressed her body against him, feeling his erection pressing her behind.

She gasped at the feeling, but had little time to think about it as his fingers started to move faster and she straightened her back against him. ''Don't move.'' he commanded and she let her head fall to his chest again.

There was a soft moan that muted as his lips found hers and she had to grip his leg when he put two fingers inside of her. He curled his hand on her breast, keeping his steady motion and loving the escaping in moans voice of hers.

He smirked against her lips, feeling her body reacting under his touch. His fingers moves fasten inside of hers, hearing her breathing harden. His eyes were looking at her for the longest time, until he took his fingers out of her finding their place to her clit.

His rubbing was delicate, but his grip on her breast was tightened than before. She straightened her back again, feeling small doses of climax filling her lower body.

He slapped her clit a couple of times, making her leg muscles tighten. ''Didn't I say no moving?'' he did it again making her step on her toes and look at him.

''You're doing this on purpose.'' she whispered to him and he licked his own lips, watching her eyes moving with his action.

''No.'' he said, putting his fingers back inside of her and starting to move them fast. ''I simply love the expression you make when you struggling not to disobey.'' he whispered against her ear, making her look at his hand going in and out of her. ''Because you, Granger, you think you are obeying, but deep down, you know you were made to break the rules.''

''So you're punishing me?'' she asked, pushing her nails in his leg, hearing his small gasp, knowing that she slightly pained him.

''Consider it a lesson.'' he said and with a fast move, he grabbed her base of her neck again, making her watch him and feeling her behind being rubbed against his hard staff.

He knew she was about to cum, but he cared little about it. He wanted to make her feel pleased. She rose her head, wanting to meet his lips, but he just took her bottom lip in his mouth, sucking it.

She mumbled his name and he smirked, losing his concentration and meeting her lips. He took his hand off her, making her gasp a little in his mouth. He put his hands on her waist, spun her around, tracing them behind her legs and pulling her up his body.

He pushed her against the wall, meeting her lips. Her tongue found its place in his mouth faster than she thought it would be and she felt his smile against her lips. She placed her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, wanting to feel him more.

He gripped the back of her legs, knowing exactly how she felt. Even if he wanted to enjoy her wet lips a little more, he let a gasp in her mouth and broke the kiss to see her hand being curled around his dick. Her moves were slow but rounded, making his already hard staff crave for her.

His eyes were following her action with every stoke she was making, every hand move, every small twist. He wished they were in bed right now so he couldn't have to worry about his slowly losing balance and shaken knees. He could feel his leg muscles hurting and cursed Blaise for convincing him to run.

He met her eyes and she rose a brow, knowing exactly how he was feeling. He rushed to meet her lips again, biting it as her hand move fasten. He knew that he shouldn't let her continue and without a warning, he grabbed her wrist and buried himself inside of her, making her groan inside his mouth.

''Fuck.'' he mumbled as she took him all inside of her, feeling her wet and warm around him as if it was the first time. He had to say himself to move again, and he started to go in and out of her.

She used her legs that were wrapped around him to push him deeper inside of her and he moaned a little without realizing it. Her nails found his back as a blank canvas that used for small scratches every time he was putting all of him inside of her.

One of his hands slapped her ass as he entered her again, making her leg muscles tightened and straightened her back against the wall. Draco had to pull her towards him and against the wall again. She captured his face with one hand, meeting his lips.

She knew he was smiling every time she was encouraging him to move faster. She could feel her clit being rubbed on his hard erection with every move he was making, feeling his hard grip behind her legs tightening. Her moans started to multiply dangerously fast and her fingers buried deeper in his hair, slightly gripping them.

He slapped her ass again, making her next moan sounded a bit high pitched. She hungrily kissed him again, his fast moves reaching up to her climax. ''Will you cum for me, Princess?'' he asked her, watching her cheeks burning up.

''Yes.'' she rushed to say, feeling her lungs holding an unknown fire.

''Yes?'' he asked, repeating some deep thrusts.

''Yes!'' she said again, moving her hips along with every last move he was making.

''Fuck.'' he said the moment she cum, needing only two more thrusts to do the same.

He found her lips, not daring to move out from her or to set her free, as his heart was telling him that he only had to stay here for now on. He let his forehead rest to hers, wanting his breathing and heartbeat go back to normal, but the way her beautiful face was looking at him, shyfuly hiding behind a veil of pleasures and joys made his breath caught up his chest - especially now that she was biting her lip again.

He laughed a little, kissing her cheek, moving down to her neck and shoulder and following his kissing-trail back to the beginning. He took some wet hair off her face, capturing it and kissing her lips, not knowing how else he could show his appreciation for having her in his arms.

''Hermione.'' she said to him and he frowned. ''Say it.'' she looked at him with the most serious gaze he had ever seen.

He offered her the sweetest smile, slightly raising his brows. ''It.'' his smile turned to a smirk and she rolled her eyes, hiding her face to his neck.

''You still stink.'' she said, hearing him laughing and feeling her whole torso being vibrating from it.

* * *

He dressed himself having a smirk on his face. He could practically smell her on him and it was only making him feel greater than the last time. He fixed his shirt on his firm body, taking his cufflinks and putting them on. The appreciative shine on them made him smirk a little.

Her watch on the nightstand pointed almost at nine. Adrian had set the Portkey to nine sharp and they could only use it till eleven. He didn't know why his mate had this stick timeline, but it bothered him little. For all he knew he could come back to Catania with her any time he wished it.

The continuous running water from the bathroom was making him feel impatience, but he promised not to bother her and let her finish her shower. He didn't want to be greedy, even though his appetite told him to be. But for now, he only wanted to shake hands with this beautiful new feeling of belonging accompanied with lust and calmness, fearing he would lose it if he wouldn't pay attention.

His blazer was on top of the bed, waiting to be worn. He was feeling rather warm and the heat of the growing day was not helping him much. He grabbed the trunk from the floor, placing it on top of the bed. He made sure everything was inside, before clearing his throat and shrinking it. He recast the bonding spell with him, and put it inside his blazer inner pocket, next to his wand.

He sat on the sofa, grabbing his new oxfords, not wanting to look at those hideous black socks with patterned silver snakes that Adrian sent him - _if he thought this is_ _funny,_ his thought faded away as the running water was not being heard anymore. He rushed to tie his shoes and stood up, watching his reflection from afar and smiling at his flawless self.

Hermione walked back to the room, her body covered with a white towel, but her hair already dry, with perfect curls falling around her hair. She looked at him from head to toe, raising a brow when her gaze fell to his feet. ''Is there something wrong?'' she asked him, trying to hide her amusement.

''No.'' he shook his head, walking towards her and kissing her bare shoulder.

He sat on the bed, from her side, watching her checking the time before wearing it. She looked at him with a raised brow, knowing that he wanted to see her getting ready and she shook her head, this time not bothering to hide her amuse.

She let the towel fall off her body, reminding herself that she shouldn't encourage him. She put the simple lingerie on, asking herself if it was there before. The burning from his gaze made her thoughts fade away and she looked at him, having a smug on his face.

She shook her head again, putting the dress on and fixing its skirt that was stopping some inches above her knees. ''Do you like it?'' he asked when she walked to the mirror to see her reflection.

A small smile shown in her face and she nodded to him, walking to the armchair and sitting down. She took the oxfords in her hands and put them on, feeling its fine cut hugging her feet. ''Stella has a good taste.'' she said, standing up and making a spin in front of him.

The snort from him made her stop and she looked his amused eyes taking in her whole body. ''I bought it for you.'' he said with a smirk that made her confused.

''What are you talking about?'' she questioned him, crossing her arms under her chest, watching his smirk never leaving from his lips.

''I lettered Adrian when I resurrected from the deads yesterday?'' he said rolling his eyes to her. ''Your clothes were covered in blood, and the idea of having them as a reminder of my little unfortunate incident was troubling me.'' he extended his arm to grab her and pulled her closer to him, but she took a step back watching him through narrowed eyes.

''Did you - Malfoy, did you throw my clothes away, without asking me first?'' she asked, feeling her blood boiling - especially when he was frowning like this.

''Well, those were dumbed - ''

''You fucking Slytherin!'' she yelled, letting her hands fall to her sides, ready to take the dress off her body and throw it on his face.

''No, you are fucking a Slytherin.'' he smirked at her making her face take a blank expression as her lips fell apart having nothing to say. ''Priceless.'' he said with a small laugh that made her look at him more confused than before.

He extended his arm again, gently curling his hand around her forearm and placing her between her legs. ''A love-learning spirit like you should have known by now.'' he said, putting his hands under the brim of her skirt, finding his way behind her legs. ''Your clothes are right there.'' he pointed the closet with his head and she looked at it before resting her eyes on his.

''So you lied to me.'' she rose her brow, watching the smirk on his lips.

''I didn't lie. I circumnavigated the truth.'' he said, looking up at her, watching her rolling her eyes. His eyes rested on hers, as his thumbs ran boring circles against her bare skin.

There was a need in them, a desire than Hermione seen before but had forgotten. And as if that desire was a living one, it formed a question that he wished she could answer with honesty. Because he actually wanted to know, because he had never had anything this strong with any other woman in his life - so he didn't know.

He didn't know what to think, what to do, how to act - he was feeling amazingly paralysed as if everything was at risk and he couldn't help but drown deeper in the abyss of his affection towards her.

''Are you going to call me by my last name every time you are mad at me?'' he whispered to her with the softest voice, reminding her that of a child.

''It depends.'' she said, asking herself why his gesture made her mad in the first place. She placed her hands around his neck, smirking down at him and telling herself that it is just a dress. ''I might call you an asshole.'' she looked at him, finally relaxing under his touch.

''Ladylike.'' he rose his brows, not wanting to admit that it was not what he wanted to hear.

''Isn't it?'' she mocked, burying her fingers in his hair and looking at him in the eyes. ''Maybe when this story ends, you will realize what a stupid mistake I am to you, so my curseful naming might actually be excused.'' she shook her head, not noticing the way his eyes begged her for something else.

She let her fingers travel down to his neck and all the way up to his cheeks, lifting his head and frowning at the way his lips had turned into a small pout. She felt her breath being caught up her chest at once, remembering the promise she gave him when she kissed him first.

''Is that so?'' he asked and she couldn't even dare to nod, knowing what the next question would be. ''What if you realize what a stupid mistake I am to you?'' he asked and had to force herself to breathe if she didn't want to die right this second.

She looked at him for what if felt the longest time for the both of them. Hermione, fearing of the deep feelings she had for him and Draco, fearing to hold this sacred burden in his tired hands, being scared of the man he was and being frightened of the man he will be.

Because Hermione had already been burned from a love that didn't lead anywhere, from a love that was born under the shadow of a dark time, but managed to hold a fire in her heart that eventually gone, replacing its warmness with a cloudy fog, easy to be blinded by it.

And Draco had never, ever felt something this strong as the feelings he had for her - never had this warm feeling of burning fire in his chest, growing and raising every passing second he spent with her and roaring every time he was far from her. He never let anyone step as closed as her, see him for what he is, for what he always was.

''What if I realized more than that.'' she cowardly said, after she gathered whatever courage she could find in her fast beating heart. She felt her fingertips burning against his cheek but she was not hurt, she was not in pain.

A constant fire was coming from his hands behind her legs, making her whole flesh reacting to him as if it was only him and her in the whole world.

She felt her heart beating faster and faster, as if it was waking up from a long sleep, noticing the perfect burden of owning something this pure, knowing that she could have this constant fire in her life.

And as if his eyes were telling her the same thing, she caressed his cheek two times. ''And you are still willing to take the risk?'' he asked as he had promised to.

''Am I not here?'' she asked too, with only one breath left in her burning lungs.

''You are.'' he nodded, caressing her leg, feeling the same sacred burden as Hermione. His eyes rested on her stomach for only a second before he looked at her eyes again.

''Are you?'' she asked with the softest voice, making him, rose his brows in surprise.

''I have literally touched your bare flesh repeatedly for the past two hours.'' he said in a matter-of-factly way making her roll her eyes. ''I am touching your bare flesh right now!''

''That is not an answer!'' she complained with a small bothered smile.

''What do you want me to say?'' he asked, laughing a bit, knowing what she will say.

''My name - ''

''Draconis!'' Blaise's voice sounded after his rushed knock and they both turned their heads to the opened wide door of the guest room.

A smirk appeared on his lips and he narrowed his eyes, watching them being frozen in their spot. He leaned on the door frame, trying to hide the teasing comments that were now bombing his mind.

''Am I interrupting something?'' he asked, feeling his cheek muscles hurting already. His eyes travelled from Draco to Hermione and back, feeling his amusement rising. Draco's hand fell from her legs only to fix the skirt of her dress.

Hermione rushed to take her eyes off Blaise and her hands fell to her side the moment Draco finished his doing. ''Two of the sharpest tongued people, and I am standing here answerless. I am impressed.'' Blaise said, crossed his arms under his chest, shrugging one shoulder.

''Is there anything I can do for you Blaise?'' Draco asked, narrowing his eyes to him, secretly thanking him for coming here that specific moment.

''No. I will just stand here a second more.'' he shook his head, letting a sudden laughter escape from his lips. ''Your Portkey is ready by the way.'' he informed, his eyes travelling to the two of them. When he took nothing in response, he laughed again, putting his hand on the knob and closing the door. ''Nice talking to you two.'' he yelled from outside.

She felt her cheeks burning by the time they were alone and she cleared her throat. ''Okay.'' Hermione said, patting Draco's shoulder and walking away from him, following Blaise outside the room and hearing Draco following her too.

* * *

Nine o'clock. Steele fixed the sleeve of his shirt and sighed. He had battled a lot with himself for asking her help but all of this thinking ended with the same outcome - the greater good. He was never a man thinking about others first, but having Draco in his life did change some of his previous prospects.

He sighed again, watching the streets filling with people. Everything was as he left them - peacefully the same. Maybe this fucking city was an illusion in the first place. He forced himself to stop thinking about nonsense, especially when he already had found what he was looking for.

He walked down the Downers Street, passing by the stores and looking at the familiar faces of the people. Some of them were noticing him, some simply walked by him having no desire to see his face.

The coffee sight made his gaze fall to it at once. He looked at his watch again - five past nine. He nodded to himself, encouraging his mind to think of the only outcome of the story. His feet drove him there faster than he intended and he opened the door.

The bell's ring sounded in the empty store and he looked at the counter in front of him. Even the coffee machine was not working. He frowned, thinking that he might have come earlier than he should have, but a tired voice sounded from somewhere in the back.

''I will be right there!'' he heard Mary's voice and he sighed.

His eyes looked over his shoulder to the busy bakery across the street. Perhaps he shouldn't ask her, he shouldn't risk it with her - ''Ryan! You came back!'' her voice was dressed with joyful notes, making him look at her with a forced smile.

''Told you I would.'' he simply said, finding his place in the tall stool in front of the counter and pushing the folded local newspaper in front of him.

''Didn't expect it so fast.'' she laughed a little making him raise his brows. ''Coffee? Black?'' she asked him, putting her hands on her waist, watching him nod.

He fakely ran his eyes on the written words, hearing the coffee machine roaring gently with every passing second. He was looking at her with the corner of his eye, once taking the mug in her hands, then filling it with coffee.

His eyes were on the newspaper when she sat in front of him, offering his order. She put one leg on the other, crossing her arms under her chest. ''Something interesting?'' she asked, watching him raising his eyes to hers.

''Either here or in London.'' he admitted, folding it and letting it next to his mug.

''Here.'' she said, taking a paper bag under the counter and placing it in front of him.

Steele opened it, watching different three biscuits from the bakery across the street. He smirked at her, cutting one in half and taking a bite. He took a sip of his coffee too, watching her preparing her own cup.

There was a small quilt building up inside of him, making him think again about why was he here. But there was no time for that, and he knew it. ''My publisher loved my piece.'' he said to her and she turned her attention to him.

''That's great.'' she said, smiling, taking her cup of coffee in hand and finding her previous spot. Her hand hid under the counter again, taking a glassed ashtray and leaving it next to her mug. ''Keep it a secret?'' she offered him a cigar but he had already taken his own package.

''Last time I came here, you waved at an old man carrying a walking stick?'' he said lighting her cigar.

''Mr Theo?'' she asked, exhaling the smoke from her nose.

''Is that his name?'' he innocently asked, exhaling his own smoke.

''He is the sweetest man! Being here till the dawn of time.'' she mocked with a smile making his lips curled up too. ''Why you ask?'' she placed her mug to her lips, her face covered in steam.

''He looked old enough to give me some information about this place, don't you think?'' he asked with a charming smile, waiting to hear what argument she will start. But she simply nodded to him. ''Would you mind introducing me to him?''

''Sure, but he hardly comes here.''

''Why is that?'' he asked with a frown, feeling the hot liquid burning his hand.

''He lost his son, ages ago. He is isolating himself to his house. Only comes for groceries and doctor's appointments.'' she sadly smiled, nodding to him.

''Where's his house?'' he asked her, taking his hand away from the mug. He looked at his reddish palm and fingertips and he placed it on the counter, feeling it cold down.

He rose his eyes to her, noticing the silence. He frowned at her blanked expression and frozen smile on her lips. He moved his face closer to hers, watching her dilated irises not moving. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, but there was not even a flinch.

''Mary?'' he called her name and she blinked.

''Ryan! You came back!'' she said, watching her cigar between her fingers and taking a puff.

''I did, yes.'' he sighed, realizing what happened.

''How was London?''

''Where is Mr Theo's house?'' he asked again, watching her irises dilating and her smile frozen. ''Fuck.'' he mumbled and he put his hand on hers.

''Ryan! You came back!'' she said, looking at him with an undeniable cheerful excitement, watching the cigar between her fingers and taking a puff.

''I did.'' he took his eyes away from hers, feeling his fast beating heart ready to explode. There was a cold sweat running down his spine, making him feel rather shaken that moment.

''How was London?'' she asked him, and he looked at her.

''Boring.'' he rose his brow making her laugh a little.

Her facial expression brightened up even more, and he frowned. He watched her waving at someone and he turned his whole torso to see him taking his hat off his head, revealing thick white hair and having a smile on his face.

Steele's jaw tightened at once and he stood up, grabbing his leather jacket. ''I will be right back, okay?'' he said watching at her confused face. He opened the door of the coffee shop in time to see him turning left on the small alley.


	32. Chapter Thirty One Introduction

_The Unity of Opposites_

Chapter Thirty One

 _Introduction_

He opened the glassed door of the coffee shop, hearing the ring of the hanging bell fading away as his feet drove him behind the old man who was walking slower than a snail.

A weird unsure feeling waved his mind, and he forced his mind to keep his thoughts in order - the base of his wand filled his fist without realizing it. For all he knew he was a wizard. That was what he's been told, that was what he believed himself too - but his steady walking, his calmness as he was putting his weight on his walking stick and greeting passing by people, made Steele frowned.

He looked innocent, pure even. He didn't look like a man who would cover a murder, he didn't look cold, heartless - he watched him turning left to the small alley next to the book store. Steele's feet froze in its spot at once, knowing the dead end that alley had.

He felt a shiver travelling from his neck all the way down to his legs and feet, making the warmness of the shining sun disappear from his back. It was the first time in his life, that he will confront someone knowing too little about their doing. It almost felt wrong - wrong enough to ask himself if that arrest will help them.

The base of his wand made his mind snap out of the doubtful nature his job can have, forcing himself to move his feet and follow Nehone's father. His arm rose, pointing at him. Slowly, and as if he knew what Steele was holding, he let the cotton bag he was carrying down on the street and turned around, finally looking at him face to face.

''No need for that, I am afraid.'' Theophile spoke to him, letting out a long sigh and painfully putting his hands in the air, his walking stick still in his hold.

Steele tightened his jaw, walking closer to him. Something touched his foot and his eyes fell down, watching the apples rolling till the end of the road. ''As you can see, I am in fact, wandless.'' Theophile talked again and Steele turned his attention to him. There was a rather relaxed shade in his eyes along with something else - something that could easily translate to relief.

The realisation made his arm fell to his side, watching the old man doing the same but slower. Another sigh escapes his lips, but this time it was because of the walking stick touching the ground and his weight was placed in it.

''You knew I was coming.'' Steele said at last, looking over his shoulder the busy street, not caring much about the walking people.

''But, of course.'' he spoke with a small pride, making Steele's guards fall down a bit. ''Are you not the same man who was walking in circles out of my house?'' he asked, looking at his confused eyes. ''The forest I mean.'' he corrected himself, taking his eyes off him and looking at his dressed in orthopaedics shoes feet.

''Circles?'' he questioned him with widened eyes. ''Is that the reason why my compass stopped working?'' he asked with a low voice, not trusting himself for what was actually thinking.

''Among others, yes, I believe it was.'' he nodded once and Steele looked at his feet for only a second before his eyes examine his old face again.

If he could stand too close to him, he could easily count down every wrinkle in his face, every pained expression, every painted shade of guilt he had in his tired eyes. He lowered his wand, knowing that he will not do anything to defend himself, either he will yell, scream, run - Steele simply knew that he wanted to be here right his moment, facing everything for the very first time.

A rushed closer step to him made his mind numb. The crazy idea of Nehone using his father to set them a trap crossed his mind, but simply faded away, knowing that he was not stupid. He might attempt to take him back, but he will not risk his cover to use his father - at least not now.

''I do believe your plan is not to be here any longer?'' Theophile asked, watching Steele's eyes narrowing. ''Don't you have questions? Don't you want answers?'' he sighed, feeling the guilt growing more inside him, quelling the very little small safe space he had saved for his mind to relax.

And as if Steele had noticed the way he desperately screamed salvation, he nodded, having a very understanding gaze in his eyes. ''Have you ever used apparation before?'' Steele asked him, extended his arm, watching his tired eyes examining his worn off leather jacket. ''Hold tight.'' he advised, not noticing how bothered he started to feel.

* * *

 _Just another hearing, just another arrest_ , Steele reminded himself as the smoke of the fireplace where the Portkey had been set earlier that day cleared up. _Just another hearing_ , he repeated, feeling the gossiping eyes scanning them both. There was no point in denying the very obvious thing - people talked, rumours travelled fast.

Just before his Dovedale trip, he heard two Aurors talking about the Azkaban ''leak'' - he put his hand on his back, slightly pushing him out of the fireplace. The fine fabric of his suit felt strange in his rough fingertips, but that bothered him little as he started to walk next to him, deadly looking in the eye every single wizard or witch who dared to make eye contact with him.

The elevator doors opened, sensing them both, and Steele offered him the first entry. A rushed man yelled at him to hold them opened, but he pointed at his Auror's emblem with both pride and troubled. ''Wait the next one.'' he said, hearing him cursing.

He called the top floor and his eyes fell to the small smile on his old man's lips. ''Is there something funny?'' he asked raising a brow.

''You think you are so tough, but you are softer than a newborn's skin.'' he pointed out making Steele look at him and smirk. Theophile frowned at his grin, feeling his hand being guided to the painted gold metal base in the middle of the elevator's back wall.

The frowned didn't leave his face, as Steele was still there next to him, holding him on his feet as the ride begin and found difficult to keep his balance. The sudden stop almost made him kneel, but the grip of Steele's hand gripped him more. His eyes scanned his serious face, knowing very well that he could let him fall if he wanted to. ''Thank you kindly.'' Theophile said with a calm but shaken voice.

The doors opened before Steele could nod at him. The heavy decoration of the lobby caused Theophile to widen his tired eyes, taking in all of the elegant touch. Moving paints, shining floors, exquisite furnitures - the rushed walking from his escort made his breathing fasten.

Steele noticed it and stopped. His eyes scanned the closed doors at the end of the hallway - he wanted to inform the Minister about his arrest but who was he trying to joke? He was living for the simple thing in life - like how much he will love his confusion and how good his applaud will feel.

Not that he cared about this stuff, but the idea of Nehone's father here, well, wasn't that.. something? The narrowed eyes of the woman sitting behind the desk brought his mind back to the reality. She carefully put the quill back to its ink and stamped the letter with the Ministry logo.

''Not a very good moment for visitors, Mr Steele.'' she said, looking at the old man from head to toe.

''Save it.'' he rudely talked back at her, watching her eyes narrowing more. He chose to ignore it, placing his hand on his back again and walking next to him, this time slower.

''Could you please listen - ''

''No.'' Steele looked at her with a dangerous gaze, passing by her office.

''M'lady.'' Theophile said with the hat in his hand, nodding to her once. Steele rolled his eyes, watching the closed door and preparing himself for what was about to follow.

Wanting to feel a bit more certain about it, he looked at the old man standing next to him, having absolute faith in himself, but being too guilty to see it. He put his hand on the knob, knocking with his free hand and hearing a bothered sigh escaping the lips of the Minister.

The thick parchment in his hand had put a frown and a worry in his face. He looked tired - more than usual. His eyes rose only to widen as he stood up, his chair hitting the wall behind it. ''What the fuck Steele?'' he practically yelled, his hand rushing to find his wand, only to point it at him.

When a response didn't come, his breathing started to fasten, feeling his left arm numbing. ''Steele!'' he warned, watching his best Auror casually closing the door behind them.

''I am not a warlock, I am afraid.'' Theophile said, his eyes looking at the fine thick piece of wood in Minister's hand, examining it.

''He isn't.'' Steele reassured him, nodding at the Ministry who's gaze held a rather pained expression. He guessed he was remembering the conflict with the polyjuiced man.

''You are not?'' Kingsley rephrased, letting a sharp breath escape his lips.

''If I was, I believe, you would have found me earlier.'' the old man said with a slow nod, almost reminding Dumbledore's.

The two wizards looked at each other and he smiled to himself, walking deeper into the room. The bright light coming from the morning sun was covering the room pleasantly. He remembered that kind of light in his early years - it could only feel like it Wizarding World had its own shining sun.

His wrinkled eyes travelled to the big window, watching the blue sky guesting only some clouds. His mind lost in the days where he used to be young, walking around the tall trees, capturing every little detail of - ''Your walking stick is.'' Kingsley noticed, making his thoughts break.

His hand around it tightened, watching his wand being placed in the inner pocket of his robes. ''Yes, you see it is the only decent thing magic provided me with.'' he sighed, watching his brows rising.

He wanted to smile at his ability to make people feel confused, but his back pain simply made him forget it. His eyes fell to his feet, then to the two chairs in the front of the vintage desk. He looked at Kingsley, knowing that he should ask for his approval, but he had already extended his hand, offering it.

''Thank you.'' he said, slowly walking to the chair on the left, placing one hand on the resting and sitting down, letting a tired sighed out. ''If you find yourselves in my age, resting will please you too.'' he said with a weak smile, as their surprised eyes were on him.

There was another small sigh escaping his lips, this time much more relaxed than the first one, Kingsley noticed. A rushed thought made his mind go blank and his eyes stuck on Steele. He frowned, watching hi, doing the same. ''How do I know it is you?'' Kingsley rushed to ask, almost taking his wand out of his pocket again.

Steele rolled his eyes, giving him a _really?_ gaze. He shook his head, knowing how suspicious one can be and carefully, with slow moves, he took his wand out of his inner pocket and gave it to Kingsley. Its base had several scratches created by the powerful non-stopping magic that was floating in it - his Auror number was carved somewhere there, and Kingsley nodded the moment he saw it. ''I bought you your first Muggle whiskey when you became Minister.''

''Minister I hear?'' Theophile asked, looking at Kingsley with wide eyes, not allowing him to speak. ''If I knew I would be standing in front of the Minister of Magic, those clothes would be my last choice.''

''There is not need for that. I am a simple man, just like you.'' Kingsley said with a nod, watching him snort.

''A simple man holding the power of magic in his hands.'' he corrected him.

Steele frowned to his words, feeling his interest rising. He looked at Kingsley, his eyes were holding a rather troubled shade, but he was not intrigued - bothered maybe, but not intrigued. He rested his weight against Kingsley's office, his eyes landed on the old man with his walking stick by his side.

He didn't like him - and guessing by Kingsley's gaze, he didn't like him either. ''Is that what simple men have?'' Theophile asked, watching both men raising their brows the same way.

''Is that jealousy?'' Steele shrugged, starting to feel bothered as well.

''On the contrary. I found it unique.'' he spoke to him as if he knew him forever. ''But you are not simple.'' he insisted, extended his walking stick to Kingsley, who's eyes fell on it. ''I know you want it.'' he said with a calm voice, making him frown for only one second.

A smile shown in his face and he looked at him with the purest gaze. He walked behind his desk, disapproving of Steele's place, but wanting to say nothing about it and sat in his chair. If he wanted to play a game with them, be it - he had played worse than that, than him.

''Wizarding beings are not the same as human beings, even if we have the same moulding. As much as I wish for Muggles to be able to understand us, the reality we face with the reality they do will forever bifurcate us.'' he threaded his fingers together, watching him narrowing his eyes.

''Imagine the lost blood when Muggles will see us as a danger they cannot control.'' he said to him, raising his brows. ''So yes, I am a simple man, knowing what power magic gives me and choose how to use it.'' he nodded at him, knowing that he had his attention, even if he was struggling not to. ''But I do not want your walking stick. I want to see it. To analyse it. To understand why you are so important for your son to keep you alive for so long.'' he watched Theophiles lips curling up.

''I am guessing we found a common ground among us.'' he looked at him with a meaningful way, feeling his impressed eyes taking in every new detail of the wizard in front of him. ''It was a returning gift. Covering the mistakes of the past using shining new presents is his way of redemption.''

''And what is that shining new present do exactly?'' Steele asked, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms under his chest, starting to get mixed signals from the man who raised a psychopath.

''It holds a small degree of my pain out of my senses.'' he said watching at him. ''It was not my choice to be alive, Minister, and I am not important.'' he confessed, slowly letting his upper body resting in the back of the chair.

''Do you understand why you are here, Mr Theophile?'' Kingsley asked before Steele could. He watched him nod once, and letting a sharp breath escape from his thin lips. ''Someone put himself in great bother to hide your existence from our justice - ''

''Justice?'' Theophile rose his brows, feeling his tired temper rising. ''Your justice has been objectified for so long, that you cannot see beyond pointing fingers.'' he said shaking his head.

''Is this your way defending your son's innocence?'' Kingsley asked, placing his body closer to his desk and resting his upper body on his elbows, feeling the conversation with him fascinating.

''It is my way to point your society's flaws. A continuous scream for attention and control. You are nothing more or less than that.''

''That is a lot of words coming out from a squib.'' Steele said making him frown.

''And how could a mudblood like yourself, know what I am.'' he looked at him with a smirk that made Steele's lips mimic it.

''The smell of a wet stray dog never changes Mr Theophile. No matter the age.''

''Steele.'' Kingsley warned him, but the look on Theophile's face made him wonder why he was still smirking.

''It is alright - do not worry about words being heard Minister. Only about actions.'' he old man said, finally resting his hands on top of his lap.

''I do not need a morality lesson from a man hiding his son's actions.'' Kingsley said, watching his eyes falling. ''Where are you going?'' he asked Steele, who was walking towards the closed door of his office.

''If your dear lioness learn for our little rendezvous without them, she will take my head.'' he said placing his hand on the knob.

''They are on their way.'' Kingsley said and Steele frowned, turning around. ''She wrote this morning saying it is urgent.''

* * *

Hermione sneezed, making her messy bun loosen up and locks fell on her face. She heard some giggles from Nora, watching her happy face looking at her and she smiled too, fixing her hair. ''Bless you.'' Draco said with a laugh, taking his eyes off Blaise.

''Thanks.'' she blushed, taking the glass with orange juice in her hand and taking a big sip. She smiled at Stella, who commented about her dress, watching the unfinished eggs on her plate.

She wanted to tell her how grateful she was about her help, but when her lips opened to do so, Stella had put her hand on hers, giving it a small squeeze and watching her with the most sympathetic eyes, as if she knew how troubling it was to be someone like Draco Malfoy.

She wondered if Blaise was acting like Draco when Stella met him, only to remind herself that this is probably correct. ''If you feel dizzy again - '' she heard Blaise talking, and her eyes fell on the bored face of Draco sitting in front of her at the dining table where they were taking their breakfast.

''Salazar's beard you are stubborn.'' he rolled his eyes, taking the last bite of his breakfast. ''I am fine.'' he said after he swallowed and wiped his lips. ''You have done your work perfectly well.''

''My perfect work is not the thing I fear, you tosser.''

''Language!'' Stella looked at him with a dangerous look only to make him give her a charismatic smile.

''Your incessant stupidity is the one worries me.'' he smirked at him in a way that made Draco's eyes narrowed.

''You owled Adrian my photo didn't you?'' Draco asked, hearing Hermione's laugher. ''You too, you traitor?'' he looked at her with the most terrifying gaze she ever seen.

She cleared her throat, forcing herself to stop laughing, but the smirk was not leaving from her lips. ''You looked great!'' she encouraged him, but he tightened his jaw as she explained to Stella why that photo was funny.

''If anyone sees it - ''

''Just, come next weekend alright?'' Blaise said gripping his shoulder. ''We can play Quiddtich in the castle's yard, bet on Adrian's womanizing score - ''

''I think he is seeing someone - ''

''More than once, you mean?'' Blaise laughed, watching Draco nod and his lips fell apart. ''Adrian? Our Adrian?'' he gasped, widening his eyes and taking his hand off him. ''You know what, you are not welcome, either is he! You are not telling me anything anymore!'' he protested, turning his torso slightly to Draco's side.

''I tell you.. something!'' Draco defended himself only to hear him gasping with a dramatic way and taking the napkin from his lap, throwing it in his plate.

''If your sparkling personality was fond of keeping your flirtatious feelings towards Granger hidden, I would have to know your intentions on your wedding day!'' he said, hearing Hermione choking on her orange juice and coughing a little.

''Sorry.'' she said, feeling Stella's hand on her back, patting her.

''It was a matter of speaking Granger.'' he rolled his eyes, watching her confused gaze on Draco's blushed face. ''Do not worry. I will not offer you his highness without a proper trade. Believe it or not, your mentally will be at stake.'' he nodded at her, but she was busy thanking his wife.

''Adrian and I didn't know your intentions with Stella either!'' Draco forced himself to say, after his blushed cheeks calmed down a bit. He rushed to meet Blaise's eyes and not Hermione's, not wanting to think about what she might thinking right this very second.

''I was courting the shit out of that woman!''

''You were calling her mate every time I cornered you to bring her for dinner!'' Draco laughed, reminding Blaise the numerous times he isolated himself with his now wife, wanting no one near them, and some laughs heard.

''And you still call me Granger.'' Hermione said with a small voice, her eyes resting on the carved glass in her hand. All three of them looked at her, as her eyes gaze fell on them, knowing that she spoke her thoughts out loud when she should really, really, really, shouldn't have done that.

''You still call Granger, Granger?'' Blaise sarcastically said, sipping from his coffee and smirking at Draco's blank expression.

''That is irrelevant.'' he said after recovering from his small shock.

''No, it's not.'' she laughed at him, shaking her head.

''I am sorry, why this is about me all of the sudden?''

''I am sorry, isn't it always?'' she asked, hearing a long _oh_ from Blaise, who covered his smirk with his fist and sat back in his chair, preparing himself for the upcoming battle.

Draco's smirk made her rose a playful brow at him, knowing that she will pay for her comment somehow. He rose his cup, drinking that idiotic dark brown coffee thing that Blaise liked, never letting his eyes fall from hers. ''Is there a point behind your words, Granger?'' he asked, emphasizing to her last name, and running his tongue to his lips.

''I remember the good old days, Zabini rushing to follow you out of the classroom, so Pansy wouldn't talk to you.'' she said, watching him frown.

''Pansy Parkinson?'' Stella asked, having the same smile on her lips as Blaise.

''Yes. She had a healthy fascination towards Draco, but she was simply not enough.'' she nodded to her before looking at him, resting his back on the chair's head and watching at her with the most satisfying gaze. He was loving it and she knew it. ''Back then, no one was enough for Draco Malfoy.'' she rose her brow to him, making him do the same. ''Blaise knew, Pucey knew, so they protected their Prince.''

''I love the undertone sarcasm - '' Blaise tried to whisper to Draco, but the smirk on his face made him look at Hermione.

''And I remember Draco putting at rest his shining show off ego to let Blaise have his own moment on the field and impress that Ravelclaw girl.'' she smiled at him, watching him clearing his throat. ''And who can forget the impressing escape and entering plan you had created to rescue Pucey from Daphne Greengrass's charm?'' she laughed a bit, remembering them plotting about it one day in the library.

''How do you know all that?'' Blaise asked, laughing as some memories filled his mind.

''Against to popular say, I was a girl back then too.'' she looked at him with a meaningful gaze, making him look at his hand around the small cup of coffee. ''And I was not only paying attention to a walking stain of a man, ogling him on his trials, never letting that Cormac kid takes his place as a Keeper - ''

''We understand what are you trying to say Granger - and to whom you are referring.'' Draco protested, feeling bothered thinking about her and the weasel together.

'' - I was noticing what every other girl was.'' she continued, not hearing his jealous comment. ''And I believe this is the reason why you three lasted longer than any other friendship you had. You didn't have to mumble about what you wanted - or who. You didn't push your friends for a word, you simply knew how each other felt about someone and respected it'' she said with a sweet smile and looked at the two men in front of her. ''So this where my point lays, Malfoy.'' she rose a brow at him, seeing his smirk triumphally shown on his face.

''Granger, if I didn't know any better, I would say you saved Draconis's ass from my kick out of my house.'' Blaise said to her, raising his glass as if he was toasting to her, and drunk his last sip of espresso.

''No.'' she shook her head, watching Draco frown. ''I just love to see him realizing he doesn't know everything after all.'' she smirked, watching him looking at his hands. ''Shall I say, clueless?'' she met his eyes, giving him a smile.

* * *

Steele watched his old eyes covering every corner of the Minister's office, hungrily taking in every detail, every slot, every colour and book title - everything that he has never seen before now were rushing to be part of his memory.

It bothered him, he came to notice, but he couldn't do anything about it - especially when his arrest was his doing. The ticking from his armwatch started to burn his ear, complaining his mind and fasten his heart beat.

He didn't want to see what time it was. He knew they were late - and as if Kingsley knew, he left his quill in its holder and folded the parchment, putting it in an envelope and stamping it with the Ministry's signature. ''They did not say they time of their arrival.'' he told him, feeling Steele's impatience bothering him. ''They will come.'' Minister's eyes fell on Steele's watch, pointing at ten sharp.

''Are we waiting for Miss Hermione Granger?'' Theophile asked, watching the way Steele's body was starting to feel uncomfortable around him.

''You know Miss Granger?'' Kingsley let the letter being held in the mouth of his private owl and fly away.

''Of course. Wasn't she the one offering Damien a night alone?'' he asked with a smug on his face, making Steele look at him with narrowed eyes. He didn't know that small detail, did he.

''I wouldn't repeat those words when they will arrive if I wanted to spare my own life.'' Steele rushed to say as he walked towards the stand holding the various firewhiskey collections. He knew that Kingsley was hiding his good stuff for the late night conversations, but right now, he desperately wanted something to calm his nerves.

He took a glass and filled it almost half way, liking it neat. He heard the old man sighing, and he turned around to see his eyes on him, as if there was no one else in the room. It almost gave him chills - almost.

''Mr Kingsley, do you allow your workers to speak that way to prisoners - ''

''You are not a prisoner. You are free to leave whenever you want, you can just ask for it.'' Kingsley said, making himself comfortable behind his desk. ''But until that time comes, you are going to answer some of our questions.''

The knock on the door made them all look at it. Steele smirked, letting his glass on top of the desk and taking off his leather jacket. ''So it will begin.'' he said with a rose brow to him, making the old man prepare himself for what to be Hermione Granger.

He walked to the door, opening it ever the slightest and taking only his head off. His eyes scanned Hermione's face first, watching the way her eyes were holding a bit more relaxed tone as she was standing next to Draco, who put his hands behind his back, clearing his throat and nodding to him, knowing that he had to see him since the Grand opening of the NEVVI museum.

Steele smiled to him, having perfect trust on himself about what he did. ''Are you ready?'' he asked them, leaning towards them a bit more as he walked out of the office, his hand still on the knob.

''For drinking before midday?'' she asked smelling the firewhiskey on his breath. He smirked at her, guessing what she will say if he show her what he did. She frowned at the way his eyes changed from smug-ish to worried and she pushed away Steele's hand, walking inside.

Draco heard her gasping, but Steele had placed his hand on his chest, stopping him for following her. ''What are you doing?'' he asked him feeling his worry growing up.

 _''Theophile?''_ he heard Hermione's shocked voice saying and his face took an expressionless shade.

''Yes.'' Steele reassured him, resting his eyes on his. ''Prepare yourself.'' he warned him as he used to every time they were about to go on a mission. ''Do not show any emotion. Do not lower your guards in front of him.'' he spoke again, but Draco's eyes had already moved on Hermione's face, slightly visible from the half opened door.

She had a surprisingly shocked expression as if her life was depended on it. It made his heart beat faster. He thought of the man that Kingsley arrested some weeks ago, the man that Nehone killed in front of her.

 _''Miss Hermione Granger, I assume.'_ ' they heard Theophile saying to her and Draco's jaw tightened.

''Draco.'' Steele's voice made him look at him. ''You are on a mission.''

 _''The words I heard, cannot describe your beauty.''_ they heard the old man complimented Hermione and Draco had to take a big breath to remind himself how important the next few hours were.

''No emotions.'' Draco met Steele's eyes, nodding at him. He felt his hand falling from his chest, and he put his to see if the shrunk trunk was still there. ''No emotions.'' he fixed his blazer, repeating what Steele told him, knowing how risky it could be if he show any affection towards Granger in front of him.

He walked inside the room, eyes falling to the sitting man and then Kingsley. ''You are a Malfoy.'' Theophile said with a gasp, starting to laugh. His eyes fell to Hermione, who had a small frown of fear. He knew that his voice reminded her of Nehone.

He looked at Steele, who had turned around to see the old man laughing, making his mind wonder how the fuck did he knew who Draco was. Steele nodded to Draco, as if he was encourage him to go his job. ''I am.'' Draco said, walking next to her and putting his hands behind his back. With the corner of his eyes, he watched Steele walking out of the room.

Thinking that he might say Mrs Dodgers to leave, he let himself relax. ''I have told myself I wouldn't see one again.'' Theophile spoke again as if he was watching the last species of the Norwegian Dragon.

''Take a good look then. You might not live to see my offspring raise.'' Draco said with a smirk on his face, hearing Steele walking in the room and closing the door behind him.

''Cocky. Just like Abraxas.'' Theophile raised a white brow to him, making Draco look at Kingsley with the corner of his eye.

''I assume you knew my grandfather better than anyone.'' Draco smirked again to him, only to see him doing the same.

''You know, The Malfoys men had always silky silver hair like yours, with exceptional blue eyes reminding the colour of the Mediterranean sea. You, from the other hand, you have a lighter blue shade I find. One that is almost grey.'' Theophile said, narrowing his eyes to watch Draco's eyes better. ''Astra's eyes.'' he smiled at him and Draco frowned.

''Now that we have established a part of my family tree, could we speak about your own?'' Draco suggested, looking at him from head to toe, noticing how tiny he was.

''Mine is not nearly exciting as yours.'' Theophile attacked him, making Draco tighten his jaw once.

''Is that so.'' Hermione looked at him, breathing in with pride as she was standing next to Draco. ''Because I can see a certain someone turning into a serial killer under your watch.''

''We all have some blood on our hands, Miss Granger. Me, you.'' he said, narrowing his eyes but looking at his hands. ''I have never said Damien's actions were right. I have even thanked you, even God, for finally sending someone who stopped him.''

''I feel a but coming up.'' Steele said making him look at him.

''But he didn't know any better.'' Theophile sighed, watching at every pair of eyes, looking back at him with pressed anger boiling under their fleshes.

''How could you say that.'' Kingsley spoke, feeling the last string of his patience finally stretching this much that his anger shown clearly to all of them in the room. ''How could you say a nonsense such this, when he had murdered too many!''

''I never said that he was innocent - ''

''You said he did not know any better.'' Draco reasoned, watching how his eyes lost contact with him as he did so. ''Where lays the difference?'' he asked, feeling his heart beating fast.

''He was looking for something.'' Theophile admitted, shaking his head and looking at his hands.

''He was looking for what?'' Hermione asked, finding the chair behind her and sitting down so she could see him face to face.

He rose his eyes to her, cowardly curling his lips as her serious eyes were more than he ever wanted to see. ''He wants it back you know.'' he spoke, making her frown. ''He craves it as a baby wants to be fed by breast.''

''You make a lot of references to newborns. Is that healthy?'' Steele asked without bothering to see his amused gaze, and took his glass to his hand.

''He wants what back?'' Draco asked Hermione, but she took her eyes off him, watching at Kingsley's tight jaw.

''His locket.'' she simply said, making him frown as the faded memory of his dream, filled his mind and paled him even more than before.

''What locket.'' Draco's voice sounded a bit troubled and her eyes rose to see him. He was looking blankly at her, as if there was not a soul in his body. She felt her worry growing, thinking of the reason they came here.

She shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the problem in their hands and not a small detail. ''He was wearing a locket when I arrested him - ''

''When you poisoned him!'' Theophile screamed at her and she held her breath. ''As if he was a wild animal, travelling as an attraction to the nearest circus!''

''He had killed, lied and manipulated more than once! I wouldn't allow myself to be his next victim simply because I was matching his taste!'' she defended herself, watching the similarity gaze on her. ''I am not going to apologize for what I have risked my life for, when you have failed of raising a man who should have looked with respect any other human being!''

''I do not need you to point my failure.'' he said with eyes filling with tears. ''I know what I have done. I see every little detail of my failure as I close my eyes to sleep.'' he took a big breath, watching them all looking at him with doubt. ''I know what he has done, but he is still my son. Who is going to defend him if not me?''

''We all know you see how mentally ill he is, but that doesn't mean his actions much remain unsentenced by the Wizarding World. Not when he had killed wizarding being.'' Draco said looking at him.

''Do not dare to talk to me about guilt, Malfoy.'' Thephile said through gritted teeth. ''Not when Abraxas was the one introducing Damien to Tommy!''

''Tommy?'' Hermione asked in surprise watching Kingsley's eyes doing the same.

''You mean Voldemort?'' Kingsley asked, looking at the old man's face being more reddish than before.

''Who is Voldemort?''

''Tom Riddle.'' Draco said with a matter-of-factly way.

''Then yes, Voldemort I mean.'' Theophile said shrugging his tired shoulders.

''I want you to tell us everything Mr Theophile.'' Kingsley said, watching him frown. ''For the very beginning, to the very end.'' he added, tightening his jaw. ''And if you dare keep something from yourself, I will know it.'' he warned with eyes filled with danger look.

He didn't seem to mind it though, as he rested his back in the back of the chair, watching them looking at him. Kingsley guessed he was gathering his courage, organising his thoughts, his memories - but deep down, he knew he was offering his own son to them.

And he noticed it the moment he did too - his eyes rested in the Minister's, as if he was speaking a silent pray in them, begging him to stop him. But his lips opened and a sighed escaped from them, feeling to be more toxic than any potion he ever made.

''My father was a wizard, my mother was a duchess.'' he said, looking at Draco, ''My grandfather was given the pardon from Cordius Malfoy, along with some land that my father turned to tree farm, offering for wands.''

''Ollivander?'' Steele asked him and he sighed as if he was bored with the questions they were asking him.

''Among others.'' he said, looking at Draco again. ''I was born a squib.'' he frowned, but that didn't stop him to continue. ''My sister, Eartha was born after two years.'' he informed, looking at his walking stick, missing the way they looked with a huge questioning mark in their eyes. ''She was a witch, not a powerful one, but she was.'' he nodded watching Steele narrowing his eyes. ''I am not jealous of your kind Mr Steele. I already know much about you to make me - ''

''How? How do you know?'' Hermione asked, watching Draco's shoulders relaxing as the sound of her voice sounded. He turned his head to see her, and walked to the stand where Kingsley was keeping his firewhiskey.

''Some castles away from us, the wizarding lord of the fields, Claudius Jandreau had a daughter, Astra, named after the Greek name of the stars.'' he smiled to himself, remembering her constellation love and her beautiful voice as she was speaking about the shining spots every night he would go to her as a teenage boy.

''My father asked for his help. Astra was a couple of years younger than Eartha, but the Beauxbatons agree to send one professor for them both. He was a nice man, who took kind in me and every afternoon, he would teach me what he knew.'' he said looking at Draco who had his eyes narrowed.

'' _Royal Wizarding will consider you for a home-professor, especially when you cannot harm their children as you teach them,_ he said to my father when he met me and he was thrilled with the idea. I do not blame him. The tree farm would be passed to Eartha as dowry.'' he nodded again, but this time, his eyes fell to his hands. ''But that mattered a little to Horatio and his family.''

''I remember the day they arrived with the Malfoys. Richest family of the Kingdom the word had it. Abraxas had just graduated from Hogwarts and Ophrious wanted him to see the family estate in France. The Nehones followed for summer vacations.'' he sighed, feeling his heart heavy, ''They had taken the horses to run down the green fields, racing for the immature victory - ''

''Don't stall.'' Steele said to him, crossing his arms under his chest.

''Fate drove them together. Abraxas watched Astra leaving from our castle after their shared class and - the next day she didn't come. She didn't come for a week. My love for her was not strong enough to keep her away from a Malfoy. At the begiνning of the following year, they were engaged and of course left for the United Kingdom.'' he admitted watching Draco's eyes narrowing.

''Little did I understand back then, as my mother was kept talking with the Nehones, offering them next year's vacations in our castle. Of course her plan of matchmaking to Horatio worked and they too left for London after their wedding. Every once and a while, I would find an owl, waiting by my window with a letter from sister.'' he sighed, looking at Hermione's gaze on him.

He didn't want to say too much, but did he had a choice? Did he actually have a say in this? He had covered his son's actions, he had offered a home when he was making his wrongs. A deep breath, made his lips fell apart and his eyes looked at the shining floor.

''She was happy she was saying, and she had still friendly affections with the Malfoys.'' he said with a small smile on his thin lips. ''Is Abraxas still alive?'' he asked watching at Draco.

''No. He died when I was too young. Weak heart.'' he informed him, walking to Kingsley's desk and sitting on top of it so he could be closer to Hermione, as she was still sitting in the chair in front of his legs.

''See, this is what you get when you mix too much of Purebloods.'' he narrowed his eyes watching him doing the same. ''Weakness.'' he nodded as if he was sympathising with the passing of his grandfather.

''Why did you come in London?'' Hermione asked, feeling Draco's anger rising.

''Because my sister fucked everything up, of course!'' he said with a laugh, looking at her shocked face. ''What seems to be the matter here, Miss Granger?'' he asked and she bit the inside of her cheek. ''You didn't know about her ruthless personality taking everything from others because she wanted to feed her ego more and more as if she was possessed by an insatiable spirit?''

''Eartha Nehone was one of the first women artists in the whole Wizarding World.'' Hermione rushed to say, moving her torso closer to him.

''There is no denial of how well she could put colours on an empty canvas, but this was it. Artists are being born with a continuous love of expression and unreachable emotions, boiling under their skin and screaming to be used in only one shade of colour. She had nothing of it. She was an empty vase, killing every flower one was putting in. She had no feelings, no imagination.''

''She was exiled from our world - ''

''She was Imperio artists, both wizardings or not to handle their artwork, selling it as her own! She was torturing people so she could have her moment of fame, feeling little under the name of a Nehone!'' Theophile slightly yelled at her, losing his breath and starting to cough.

''What about the Kneeling Man?'' Draco asked, watching Kingsley offering him some water.

''The Kneeling Man?'' he echoed his words and started to laugh. ''Damien's work!'' he yelled again, watching his lips falling apart. ''He was painting his murders, trapping his voiding emotions in the canvas, wanted to hold a bit more of his sorrowful soul! This is how I see my son became a mentally ill man, Mr Malfoy.'' he tightened his jaw, watching Draco's eyes falling to see his hands around the carved glass. ''You do not have the slightest idea of what is going on, do you?'' he said finding his collective self.

''You came because of Eartha's exile. What happened next?'' Steele asked, feeling the least shocked by the things he was hearing.

''She wanted me to teach Silas, preparing him for his reintegration into the Wizarding World.''

''Silas Nehone could come back?'' Hermione asked with a frown, looking at Kingsley who had risen his brows.

''Yes. Horatio did not reveal everything to me, but he informed me about Silas's future in the World. Once his age reaches to twenty one, he could return to Wizarding London, restoring his forgotten name.''

''You came in the Muggle London in the late 20s, correct?'' Steele asked him, watching him nod.

''Horatio came to meet us on the port. He was tired, mad. He told me all about her doing, her court.'' he admitted, having no shame of what he was confessing. ''He wanted to leave her, I don't blame him. She ruined his life. She ruined everything he had ever built because of her sick mind.'' his jaw tightened at once, remembering how selfish she was.

''What happened to them?'' Draco asked, watching the liquid in his hand.

''They fall apart, as all people do when time of a crisis.'' he looked at Draco, who rose his eyes to meet his. ''Horatio was drinking all day, until one day he choked on his own vomit and she kept herself occupied with artwork and knowledge about art, thinking that she had a chance once her son return.'' he left the glass he was holding on the desk, feeling his hand shaken a bit.

''Our children started to grow up together, play together, live together. I do not know where I did wrong. Sometimes I ask myself if watching over Silas fired up a need to Damien's head. Others I simply try to find where I lost him. Was it before our travel here? Or after?''

''Did he kill Silas Nehone?'' Draco asked, watching him nodding. ''And you did nothing - ''

''Silas was not a saint either.'' Theophile admitted, nodding to himself. ''He had mistreated Damien too many times. Once I saved him moments before he could drown him under boiling water.'' he confessed, swallowing hard. ''But Damien learned to control him.''

''Imperio?'' Steele asked, raising a brow to him and he nodded.

''No one ever told me those were Unforgiven!'' he protested watching Steele. ''It started with small errands - make my bed, do my homework.'' Theophile spoke, losing his concentration and smiling as the memory filled his head. ''It looked innocent in my eyes back then - a child's game among boys who were powerful, a game to control their magic as it was growing faster than I expected.'' he looked at his hands and closed his eyes. ''Then it changed, _give me your monthly allowance, give me your pass_.'' Theophile pitched his voice higher, mimicking his son's as a young boy.

Draco noticed the way Hermione felt uncomfortably disgust again the moment he changed his voice. He tightened his jaw, watching the old man relaxing in his chair. ''Pass?'' Draco asked, forcing himself to forget about his need to show his presence there.

''They were taking turns to go to the city, and as I was starting to understand, Damien had someone who was waiting him there more often than Silas.''

''Who is she? Where can we find her?'' Draco asked him but he frowned.

''He.'' Theophile corrected, watching them all being confused. ''Damien is attracted to both sexes.'' he informed making them raised their brows, not knowing that information. ''Back then, he had a court with - ''

''Johey.'' Steele said, raising his glass to his lips.

''Right.'' Theophile nodded, watching him doing the same. ''Silas saw them together one day, and their brotherly relationship changed.''

''What do you mean? Was Silas homophobic?'' Hermione asked him and he took a big breath.

''No, Silas was a free thinking man. It was he, who introduced Johey to Damien - but he was jealous he had a flirt in his life. Silas was a man who would make numerous heads turn. He was confident, he had a ravishing trust in himself.'' he said, watching at Draco, who frowned, ''But nothing and no one was enough for him.'' he rose a brow, resting his eyes on him, as if his comment was about him.

''When Damien was about to turn sixteen, Horatio asked to see me.'' Theophile said, running his fingers to his white hair. ''It was weird at first. I had to see him for years - he was not accepting visitors in his chambers.'' he nodded to them, watching the way Hermione's eyes narrowed. ''He told me he had a gift for Damien. He would recognize him as his own and give him his name.''

''What?'' Hermione asked with the most annoying grin, making all of her face muscles wrinkles.

''I asked myself the same thing, but I didn't know what to say to him.'' he shook his head to her, watching her eyes falling from his and resting on the floor as if she was starting to realize too many things at once. ''I was living under his roof, eating out of his money, raising my son under his protection. I thought I was offering him a better future. A future where he could have a better life than my own - ''

''So you agreed.'' Draco said, shaking his head as his eyes were examining his gold liquid.

''I agreed, thinking what would be best for him!'' he yelled as if he wanted to believe it himself. ''One night, I watched him going out of Eartha's chambers. I started to follow him. Every day he would spend one hour with Horatio and one with Eathra.'' he said with a nervous laugh.

''He would say to her his dreams of becoming an artist - lying of course.'' he reassured as if he read their minds. ''But it mattered little to her, she opened up her heart to him as if she was a teenage girl.'' he said with disgust in his voice. ''Who do you think helped him with his first paint? With your Kneeling man?'' he asked Draco, but waited for no answer. ''After that, I was keeping an eye on him but it wasn't enough. He had a plan in his head, preparing his arrival.''

''He wanted to take Silas Nehone place.'' Hermione said, biting the inside of her cheek as the truth that was lying in front of her eyes was finally there for her to take.

''And he killed him for that. They were in the same age, no other relative to say otherwise.'' he nodded and he sighed. ''One day I told them to gather supplies from the forest. Their magic fired up the whole illusion of the forest, creating herbs.'' he spoke, watching Hermione narrowing her eyes as Steele looked at her with an _I-told-you_ gaze.

''The polyjuice potion was easy for them. I was feeding their competition and they were doing the rest.'' he nodded to himself, taking a big breath. ''They were late but I was not the first time. I heard a knock on the kitchen door some hours before midnight. One single knock.'' he looked at the floor as if his mind brought back that very moment.

''I opened the door, watching my son, my boy being covered in mud, dirt, and blood. Some dried leaves were on the back of his trousers, his palms and hair. I couldn't speak. I couldn't ask him what was wrong.'' he said and his voice broke.

''He told me it was an accident. He told me they fought, argue about something he could not remember because it was too stupid. He told me he lost his control.'' his lips sealed, feeling their eyes on him, patiently waiting for him to talk about Damien's first murder.

''I closed my eyes.'' he said and he did it. ''And I saw my young boy, coming home with a smile on his lips, telling me all about his mischief with his cousin after a whole day of fun and play.'' he opened his eyes and tears ran down his wrinkled skin.

''But when I opened them, I was hearing his almost adult voice, I was seeing his cousins's blood on his fingers, his calm eyes even if his voice was shaking.'' he nodded, taking a sip from his water. ''I took his shoes and clothes off and burned them in the fireplace in the kitchen. I prepared him a bath and washed his body with hot water and bleach. I put him to sleep and wished him good night.'' he took a big breath, watching Hermione's eyes being covered in shame and disgust.

''I left.'' he told her and his brows rose high. ''I walked in the middle of the night searching for Silas - and I found him.'' he spoke to her as if she was the only person in the room. ''He was kneeling on the ground in front of some rose trees, arms extended at his sides with wrists being held inside enchanted grown branches, his torso was slashed, his eyes wiped off and lips cut off, he had scratched his forehead's skin and stretched it backwards - '' he closed his mouth, covering his lips with his hand.

''I found the bloody jack knife on the ground next to some crashed grass. I freed Silas's body and let him rest on it. And I sat next to him too. Mourning for the end of his life, for his sudden twist of fate - and I cried next to the spot my son stood and watched Silas dying after he tortured him.'' he said hitting his chest two times and letting his hand fall to his lap.

''I went home the next day to find Damien, painting in the living room with Eathra on his side, guiding him with his colour selection. She was hiding herself for seventeen years and now she was watching her son's tortured body being painted by his killer and she didn't even ask where he was.'' he found his handkerchief in the pocket of his blazer, and watched his name's initials being sewn with gold thread.

''Every day for the next two weeks, I was walking to Silas at night, waiting for someone to find him, then I would clean with bleach the whole house, watching my son acting like nothing happened and Horatio calling him son, as he was being too drunk to understand who he was.'' he confessed to them, wiping his eyes. ''They didn't know their son was gone and they were taking mine. Mine!'' he slightly yelled, finding the water again and taking another long sip.

''But who was I to say a word about it? Damien loved it. All the extra attention from Eathra as she was tutoring him to be sophisticated, all the fancy comments from Horatio about his knowledge in the Nehones, the art and the food, the taste, the roayls - he was pleased.'' he put the handkerchief back to its place, watching Draco's sceptical eyes.

''Their money was his to spend, this love his to use - everything he had planned was lining up perfectly, but he wanted more, and more he got.'' he raised his eyes, watching Draco with disgust.

And as if Draco knew what was about to follow, he looked at him with a _bring-it-on-bitch_ gaze, perfectly mimicking Steele. ''The day they found Silas, Abraxas came home with a young Tommy in hand, showing off his unique coldness to us, as if he was a china doll.'' he said narrowing his eyes. ''On that night, Damien agreed to Tommy's plan - he even talked to him about the symbolic gesture of the mark, making him create it that very second.''

''But Tommy was stupid back then, covering his abilities with targeted actions and wanting nothing more than dominance. Damien found his plan immature, but _why not having an ally in the world_ \- those were his words.'' he looked at Hermione, her eyes taking in everything about him. ''Little did I know, he had one on his own.''

''He had a plan you mean?'' Hermione asked, feeling his eyes resting on her. ''What kind of a plan?''

''Dragons, of course.'' he said with a nod that made everyone frown. ''Damien met a family in one of Tommy's famous gatherings, The Malviks.'' he spoke and Draco met Steele's eyes, their faces taking the same shocked look.

''Nehone is trading dragons on the black market?'' Steele asked, but it was more of a question to understand himself.

''The Malviks do, Nehone is being paid by them to keep them untracked.'' Draco looked at Steele, remembering the last case they were together before finding this damn file of Nehone. ''He was using new Death Eaters to provide safety and cover as the black market's prospects exploding among Wizarding Worlds.''

''We shouldn't rush to assumptions.'' Kingsley said, looking at them both, ''Yet.'' he dangerously looked Theophile.

''Kingsley!'' Hermione gasped as his eyes met hers. ''Those women he killed, did you know about it?'' Hermione asked him with a soft voice, watching him taking a big breath before nodding to her.

''He had moved out of our house when he turned twenty one. The Nehone vaults were his and he simply enjoyed life.'' he rose his brows watching at Draco again. ''He was travelling, seeing the word and eating out the money he so craved all those years ago. Once and a while he wrote me, saying how incredible his life was.''

''He wasn't living in London?''

''Occasionally.'' he nodded, resting his eyes on her. ''It was 1951 when he came back. It was raining and he knocked the front door as if he had never left.'' he closed his eyes, taking a big breath. ''He looked different. His way of talking, his taste, his ideas. I was not watching the same man that walked out of that house some years ago.''

''Why did he come back?'' Steele asked him, walking to the stand and pouring himself another glass of firewhiskey.

''Johey, of course.'' he smiled a little, ''His wife was dead and Damien wanted to take him with him.''

''Was he still in love with him?'' Draco asked him, watching his face falling. He frowned, thinking if that was a delicate subject for him.

''He was feeling guilty.'' Theophile spoke with a sigh, not wanting to tell them about it. ''His wife died in a wandfire and Damien felt as if he had caused her death, making him unhappy.''

''She was a witch?'' Draco asked, but he shook his head.

''She was a mistake. She was in the wrong place, at the wrong time - ''

''Death Eaters killed her?'' Hermione looked at him with a frown and even if he was not wanting to, he nodded.

''She was in London with their son. Death Eaters attacked a hospital - '' Hermione extended her hand on him to stop talking.

She closed her eyes, feeling the history being repeated and wanted nothing more than not hearing it this time. She told herself to relax, trying to focus on the problem with Nehone and not with a past she fought with a brave heart.

''He came back for him.'' Steele spoke, watching the way Draco's jaw was tightened, knowing that he would lose his patience soon. ''Johey died in 1951. Did he use his body to cover his tracks?'' he asked him, watching the way his eyes widened a bit.

''I cannot help you with that. I do not know what - ''

''That doesn't seem right.'' Steele said, walking closer to him.

''But it is the truth.'' he looked at him with a bothered gaze, watching him narrowing his eyes. ''He told me he would leave and never come back. I tried to stop him, but he was not listening to me. Some days later, I was told about Johey's death.''

''He faked his own death, using his body.'' Steele informed him as his brain connected some missing dots, watching his eyes taking a rather shocked gaze. ''He used Polyjuice potion in Johey - ''

''As he did again, giving your form to an innocent man, tricking us believing it was actually you.'' Kingsley said and Steele nodded at Theophile who looked at him as if he wanted his approval.

''And we believe he did the same, tricking one of our own into taking a classified information from him.'' Draco said only to meet Hermione's eyes.

''We are rushing.'' Hermione said watching him. ''You said he was killing them because he was looking for something.'' she said, trying to make herself more comfortable in the chair. ''What was that?'' she asked, feeling Draco's eyes on her back.

''I don't know!'' he said with a desperate voice, shaken even as if the image of his only son changed even more. ''After he left in the 50s, I lost contact with him.'' he said holding his breath. ''It was Lucius Malfoy, who told me about his imprisoning.''

''Why would my father inform you about it?''

''Because Damien asked him to.'' Theophile said in a matter-of-factly gaze, making Draco rose his judgmental brow at him. ''Lucius was smart - especially with those who tried to lie to him. It did not take him a while to find out Damien was not a Nehone.'' he said nodding to Draco.

''He had even found a Formal Document of Truth dated the day of Eathra's trial, saying all about Silas's return to the Wizarding World, about the vaults and the family money. Even if Damien was older than Lucius, he was fearing him too much.'' he informed, looking them all nodding with understanding - all except Steele who simply rolled his eyes.

''Who gave him the Formal Document of Truth?'' Hermione asked him and Kingsley looked at her, frowning.

''A wizard? How do I suppose to know?'' he shook his head, watching Draco rolling his eyes this time.

''Someone is telling you, your son is imprisoned - ''

''Horatio told me a warlock destroyed every possible connection to the Nehone name - ''

''A warlock or Warlock?'' Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

''Where is the difference?''

''Warlock is a person.'' Hermione informed, watching him frown. ''He is the Head Law Officer of the Law Department.''

''Are you saying, someone framed Damien?'' Theophile asked with a confused gaze.

''Yes, Hermione. Is that what you are saying?'' Kingsley asked her too, watching the way her eyes rested on him for more than a second. ''Hermione?'' he called her name with a bit desperation.

''Why would anyone give Lucius Malfoy documents that considered sealed? Why would he care to have them?'' she asked, looking at the three men one by one.

''Malfoy could use it to sabotage the black market. It wasn't helping with his legal profits.'' Steele told her, shrugging.

''Knowing my father, he would just aim for the Nehone's real estate. I can search the Enterprice. I am sure it is nothing.'' he spoke with a calm voice, making her nod.

''Lucius told me something else too.'' Theophile said, watching at Draco again, but this time his gaze was much more suspicious than the last time. Something was not right and - ''He told me he warned him to stop. He told him he knew all about his doing and his intentions - I told your father, I didn't know what Damien was doing in the first place, but he did not believe me.''

''Hold on a fucking minute!'' Draco slightly yelled, standing up and watching him through narrowed eyes.

''Draco!'' Hermione called him watching his anger expression.

''My father was in Azkaban when Granger arrested your son.'' he confronted him, watching him frown. ''To whom you are selling your lies, old man?''

''What?'' Theophile asked, looking confused.

''What are you hiding?'' Draco walked towards him, taking his wand out of his pocket and pointing it under his chin.

''Draco, wand down!'' Kingsley warned, pointing him with his own.

''He is an old man, Draco. He might be confusing - ''

''I am not confusing anything!'' he defended himself, sealing his lips as her dangerous gaze fell on him. ''I am playing like a tape those memories, trying to find where I did wrong with him!''

''You are lying!'' he yelled, this time more desperate than before.

''Draco.'' Hermione called his name, putting a hand on his chest and placing herself in front of him, making him look at her. ''There is an explanation - ''

''He was in Azkaban, Granger. I put him there myself!'' he said, watching at the old man over Hermione's head - terrified eyes looking back at him.

''He was standing, in the middle of the living room in flesh and bones and clean perfectly sewed robes - ''

''Stop lying!'' he yelled, feeling Steele curling a hand around his forearm and meeting his eyes. ''He is lying.'' he said to him, tightening his jaw, feeling his eyes watering as Steele nodded to him with understanding.

''Mr Theophile, I am sorry about that - ''

''I am not.'' Draco rushed to speak before Kingsley could finish his sentence. ''You can have as many personal differences as you want with them, but do not blame my father for your inactive sense of justice. Do not hide behind him because you did nothing to protect the lives of innocents. Nothing would have happened if you talked to your police.'' he said, feeling Steele's hand on him, squeezing him.

Theophile looked at him, eyes full of sadness, but yet surely covered in a shade of anger, boiling all the way down to his aged skin. Hermione helped him sit down, giving him the walking stick that fell on the floor.

''You spoke about intentions.'' Hermione asked him, wanting to give Draco some time. ''What intentions?''

''The Stone of course.'' he said, frowning, watching Hermione's eyes. ''The purple one.''

''He wants to reset time.'' Kingsley realized, putting his hand on his head and rubbing his forehead.

''Time cannot be reset.'' Hermione said, watching him putting his hand down and looking at her with rose brows.

''Time itself no, but his time can. Calluna is dedicated to the soul. Using it, he could put his soul back to the beginning, reseting his life.'' Kingsley said and sighed.

''He killed Silas Nehone wanting his place in the world. He could put his own existence into the Nehones, even catching their fall and not allowing their exile.'' Steele said, looking at Kingsley and giving Draco two pats on the shoulder. ''Maybe that was the reason he earned Eathra and Horatio's trust and fond - preparing their feelings to accept him.'' Steele sighed, feeling his head ready to explode.

''Are we honestly talking about this?'' Hermione asked, watching the two old wizards. ''Even if he had found a way to unlock this kind of magic - ''

''He has found a way.'' Theophile said looking at her. Hermione frowned, feeling her heart beating faster and faster, until a nervous laughter escaped her lips.

''What?'' she asked in confusion. ''How could he possibly find a way to unlock this magic - ''

''He has a book.'' he said as if it was the simplest thing. Draco took his eyes off him, wrinkling his nose once and mumbling a _fuck_ , making Steele look at him. He put his hand on the bridge of his nose, cursing the old man, Nehone, his father - cursing them all. ''A big, snake leathered one - ''

''Malfoy?'' Kingsley called him, watching his grim changing to a more awkward one.

She turned her head to see him, frowning at the way his eyes lost contact with hers at once. ''This is the reason of our visit to be honest - ''

''I didn't know anything about a book - ''

''That makes two of us!'' he defended himself, watching her standing up and crossing her arms under her chest. ''I hadn't the slightest idea - I hadn't!'' he looked at her with a hidden need, feeling Steele's hand on his shoulder.

''What's the book about?'' he asked him with a calm voice, stopping him for going to her and making him run his hand on his hair.

''It might be the book of Primis Lamia.''

''What?'' Hermione yelled, widening her eyes and taking a step back, feeling the top surface of the desk against her ass, hearing Steele laughing and Kingsley cursing.

''This is getting better by the minute!'' Steele said between hard breathing, sitting on the sofa and putting his feet on top of the coffee table, narrowing his eye to Theophile as he looked at him with a judgment gaze.

''Why haven't you said anything - ''

''I learned it yesterday morning - ''

''It is not the only thing that you learned yesterday!''

''Granger, I - ''

''He hadn't tamed it yet.'' Theophile said with a low voice, making them all look at him.

''What are you talking about? Do you understand what book he is holding?'' Hermione asked rather annoyed, crossing her arms under her chest.

''Something is missing from the book he said the last time. He unlocked a prospect of its power, but nothing more.'' Theophile said making her frown.

''It is only a matter of time to do so - ''

''Damien left because of it. He is searching for the missing part.'' Theophile said and she looked at him with the most painful gaze.

''And where is he going? Who is guaranteeing us he won't succeed?'' she asked him and he opened his mouth to speak, only to seal his lips and look at his hands. She shook her head as if she knew he was not going to answer and she covered her face in her hands.

''Granger - '' Draco's voice froze as Steele rose a brow to him, making sure he knew why for.

''Steele. Go bring Albert Pharris.'' Kingsley said, standing up from his chair and fixing his robes on his body. ''He knew much about the Stones, he might be able to help with a way or another.'' he looked at him walking out of the room and Draco's tall figure caught his attention. ''The book - ''

''It was stolen. Onterplone said he did not know. Either Gringotts.'' he said, watching Hermione shaking her head.

''Why is everything comes back to you?'' she asked him, looking at his hand touching his chest, feeling the shrunk trunk. She shook her head, forcing herself to start walking, not wanting to see his face anymore.

''Granger!'' he called her, but the only answer he took was the door shutting behind her. He cursed a bit loudly, but that didn't bother him - he looked at the glass he was holding, one more sip and it would stay empty.

Without hesitation, he drank it all, feeling the old man's eyes on him. ''If it is love keeping you close to her - ''

''Love is for children.'' Draco said, narrowing his eyes to his amused gaze. ''I simply own her an explanation.'' he rose a brow, hearing him laughing. ''What seems to be the joke?''

''You look so much like Abraxas and Astra. So much.'' he nodded, feeling his breath catching up his chest and he started to cough. ''Pride and toughness as a cover of sentimental value and kind heart.''

''Do not talk about my family as if you were part of it.''

''It burns you too, doesn't it?'' Theophile said, watching him frown ever the slightest. ''Just like Damien.''

''I have nothing in common with your psychotic son.'' Draco looked down on him, fixing his blazer. ''The only thing burning me is the actions he had done. Actions you never spoke until the very last minute. Maybe that is what burns you - the internal guilt of knowing what a killer did.'' he said with a whispered voice, prideful looking the fear in his eyes.

''Tell me, do you greet Johey's family even though your son used his dead body? Do you smile at them?'' he looked at the old man with the coldest gaze, surprising even himself with the way he was talking to him.

''Draco.'' Kingsley called him, putting a hand on his back.

He looked at the Minister and then the old man who was breathing in and out faster than before. _Good_ , he said to himself, knowing that he had scared him - _he_ _needed it_ , he told himself, watching the shut door - he just didn't know if he was the one needed it or Theophile. He walked towards it, putting his hand on the knob.

''Wish to any God you believe, my hands won't be curled around your son's neck.'' Draco warned, watching him over his shoulder.

''You are not a murderer Draco Malfoy.''

''I do not have to be. I am a Malfoy. I do not have to be anything less or more than that.'' he said, opening the door and walking outside, closing it gently.

Kingsley looked at the old man, fast breathing in and out, red colour on his cheeks and slightly shaken hands on his lap. He took the chair that Hermione was using, and sat in front of him.

''Mr Theophile.'' he called him, making him look up. ''I want you to understand how big of a threat Damien Nehone is in our world.'' he said, putting his elbows on his knees, pushing himself closer to the old man.

''When he was in our court, he was asked why he killed those women. _He told me to_ , he said, and laughed as the names of the women called so justice could be brought to their families.'' he said with a whispered voice as if he was preparing him for sleep. ''I searched his clothes, finding a pair of hazel eyes. I believe it was Silas.'' he told him, watching his eyes watering up again.

''We believe he is mentally ill. We believe he is dangerous.'' Kingsley said with a low voice, watching him nodding. ''If in our attempt to arrest him again, injure or kill any of us, we will speak the Curse on him, do you understand?''

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes as the tall body of Draco walked out of the Minister's office. She didn't want to see him, to hear his voice, to feel him next to her - she cursed him in her head when she felt his weight on the sofa, next to her.

She forced herself to stop thinking about him and his doing, but his feelings were too strong and without noticing it, she opened her eyes watching his head in his hands, eyes examining the marble floor as if he had never seen one before.

She frowned at the way the wrinkles around his eyes was slightly shown between his fingers. She wondered what happened after she left and why was he like this - her eyes fell to his jaw, as it was tightened too hard. She wanted to extend her hand and curl it around his arm, telling him that she is there for him.

But of course, she will not going to do it - she was mad at him, she was furiously mad. He held something for himself - ''I am sorry - ''

''No.'' she said, wanting to continue her thinking, knowing that she had to finish her thoughts. ''What if Theophile never mentioned it - ''

''I was going to tell you Granger.'' he said with a bit fear in his shaken voice that was gone the moment he turned his head to see her. He could feel her anger boiling under her soft flesh, but her eyes were looking blankly at him. Maybe he should explain himself more.

''Were you?'' she questioned him, feeling her temper rising. ''Do you have any idea what he could do if he managed to tame the Stone?'' she whispered, watching him tightening his jaw again.

''But he hadn't - ''

''Yet!'' she sighed, standing up, the brim of her dress following her sudden move. ''He hadn't found a way yet!'' she repeated, walking to the empty desk of his secretary and resting her weight against it, crossing her arms under her chest.

''And he will not going to!'' Draco slightly yelled as if someone had whispered it to his ear, losing his patience and standing up too. ''In our hands we have something bigger than the fucking Nehone and you are talking to me about - ''

''In your hands!'' she corrected him watching his anger gaze falling on her and she straightened her back, knowing that she shouldn't say it.

''Do you have any idea how - '' he forced his lips to seal, feeling his hot breath coming in and out hard. He shouldn't scare her with his possessiveness. He couldn't afford it. He ran his hand to his silky hair, telling himself that he just needed some time to think.

She was looking at him with a small panic that was easily could translate to hate in his overthinking mind. He didn't know where he found the courage, but he closed the distance between them. She protested, but he untied her crossed arms, taking her hands in his and watching her eyes.

She wanted to get free from his hold but he rushed to capture her face, feeling her gaze examining his. ''Why? Why do you blame me for needed time to think?'' he asked her with a desperation written on his worried face.

''The man inside that room is a distraction. Nehone himself is a distraction. Nothing more - ''

''You are rushing to conclusions Granger. We do not know that.'' he said with a worried voice, ''I know you want to protect Ron, I know you want an end - I do too, but we cannot afford to rush.'' he looked at her eyes falling. He guessed her mind was thinking faster than his this time.

''If Warlock helped Nehone escape, he was holding him with something so he could do his job.'' she spoke her mind, finally looking at him with a much more relaxed gaze.

''What are you talking about?''

''Nehone used to bully me.'' she said, watching him frowned. ''The rose gift, the hospital, why did he stop?'' she asked him, putting her hands on his sides and curling them around the fabric of his blazer. ''His interest in me changed, as did his plans.''

''Granger, you are rushing into - ''

''Maybe what ever thing Warlock had against him, he turned it to his advantage. Maybe that is the reason why Warlock refused to put him in court again.'' she looked at him, his jaw was tightened, his eyes were holding the same curiosity she knew she had too. She wanted to tell him more about her thoughts, but the sound of the door made them step away from each other.

Kingsley's frowned at them, but said nothing, guessing it would be rather uncomfortable if he did. He only nodded to them, sharing the same worried gaze in his eyes.

''You left him alone?'' Hermione asked and he looked at her. He didn't say yes, he just nodded again. She guessed he had too much in his mind - of course he had.

''He said it was time to take his insulin shot, or something like that anyways.'' Kingsley said, fixing his robes on his body.

''And you have to leave for that?'' Draco asked, crossing his arms under his chest.

''He had already taken his shirt off his - ''

''Image saved, thank you.'' Draco poked his temple two times, rolling his eyes.

Kingsley shook his head, watching his young face being troubled. Maybe he should share his thoughts with them. Maybe they all think the same thing? ''Do you believe him?'' Kingsley asked at once without thinking about it. His eyes first looked at Hermione, who sighed - she was thinking about something.

Then at Draco - he had narrowed his eyes with a way that reminded him his father. He frowned a bit, thinking that he might still be upset with the claim Theophile spoke about Lucius. He watched him smirking and he frowned more.

''Why did your father help my grandfather with Loddy Neach?'' Draco asked rather rushed, feeling Kingsley's eyes froze in his smirk. He let his arms down, fixing his blazer.

''What?''

''What made you not get much involved in the resources of the Heather's Stones in the first place? What stopped you then, but encouraged you now?'' Draco asked again, putting his hands behind his back and watching him getting more and more confused.

Hermione's eyes were on him, her gaze burning his flesh, but he was not daring to meet her eyes. She walked closer to them. ''Draco, it is not time - ''

''How do you know about this?'' Kingsley interrupted Hermione, narrowing his eyes to Draco.

''Why didn't you stop Warlock as you promised my father you will?'' he mimicked his action, feeling his temper rising. Maybe talking to the Minister about their thoughts, was not that good of an idea after all.

''Lucius stored his memories?'' Kingsley yelled, watching his lips pressed together the way Lucius used to do it whenever he was getting extremely mad.

''Answer me!'' Draco yelled too, only to feel his attention focusing on the loud thub that made all three of them to look at the closed door.

He looked at Hermione at once, wondering why she was looking this concerned all of the sudden. She walked to the closed door, placing her hand on the knob. ''Granger.'' Draco called her, but she had already opened it.

The gasp made Draco walk fast towards her. The old man was lying on his stomach against the floor, his upper body was naked. His eyes widened and he rushed to see Kingsley doing the same before he walked into his office and towards him. He pushed his robes backwards, placing his hands on his back as the old man's face was against the floor, a small blood spot under it.

''Don't.'' Hermione said, walking towards them. She knelt, making sure her dress was not going to touch the blood that was now creating a bigger spot.

She put two fingers on his wrinkled neck, trying to find a pulse - ''What is that? In his hand?'' Draco asked, kneeling as well. She frowned at him before she watched the hand that was almost crushed under his body.

She grabbed the thick stick from his dead fingers and her eye widened only to close in defeat as the realization hit her mind hard. ''Epinephrine.'' she said, letting her body fall to the floor too, feeling the cold marble freezing her exposed legs.

''What?'' Kingsley asked, taking the shot in his hand. ''He said insulin - ''

''This is adrenaline!'' she slightly yelled, pushing her body backwards as the blood coming from his bleeding from the fall noise was about to ruin her dress. ''He killed himself!'' she said with a sigh and a shaken voice.

She watched Kingsley gently turning him around and she rushed to stand up and walk backwards and away from the three men. Theophile's bloody face and head rested against the marble making her close her eyes and look outside of the window.

''And he is not the only one.'' Steele's voice made them turn their attention on him, as he was standing in the middle of the office, his arms crossed under his chest, his face full of concern. ''Albert Pharris is dead.'' he informed them, watching Kingsley's eyes closing in defeat. ''They found him some days ago. Heart attack.''

* * *

 _a/n_ Can I just say that _Dovedale_ chapter, _T_ _rea_ _sure_ chapter and this chapter right here are my favourites so far? I should have a giveaway if one more appear lol

Hope you will like it as much as I did. Tell me what you think.

always take care, always smile,

love, Γ

p.s There are two more stories that I am working on, Juda's Kiss in Hogwarts Dramione, and The Treasured Chronicles of an Artificial Dream, a five years later Dramione story. What do you want to read next?


End file.
